Rapprochements
by Azzarine
Summary: Trois ans sont passés depuis la septieme année de Harry à Poudlard. Pas mal de choses ont changé mais certaines vont encore changer... et pas en mal... READ ENJOY & REVIEWS !WARNING ! SLASH et Mpreg ! FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

C'est ma premiere fic alors soyez indulgents

Phenix 260

Disclaimer : Rien à moua, tout à JKR ! (vraiment dommmage !! )

PROLOGUE

**L'histoire se passe trois ans après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que tous les autres de la promotion ont à présent dix-neuf ans révolus et sont maintenant totalement dépendant d'eux-mêmes. La plupart ont trouvé un travail qui paie bien et ont quitté les alentours de Poudlard et même l'Angleterre en ce qui concerne Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubas. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, dont nos trois Gryffondors préférés. **

**Hermione est l'assistante du professeur McGonagall en Métamorphose, Ron est devenu l'entraîneur des joueurs de Quidditch à la place du professeur Bibine qui, après une mauvaise chute de balai lors d'un match Serpentard contre Serdaigle, se retrouve avec un grave traumatisme à la colonne vertébrale. Pomfresh, l'infirmière, a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu mais Bibine est désormais condamnée à regarder les matchs de Quidditch d'en bas, depuis les gradins et à faire des cours théoriques. Quand à Harry, il ne s'est pas encore fixé mais il passe beaucoup de temps avec Lupin qui est redevenu le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis que ses ennuis lunaires ne le dérangent plus où presque plus.**

**.../...**


	2. Chapitre 01

C'est ma premiere fic alors soyez indulgents SVP

Phenix 260

Disclaimer : Rien à moua, tout à JKR ! (vraiment dommmage !! )

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Ce matin-là, Harry sortit de l'appartement qu'il occupait à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant professeur. Il était en avance pour le petit déjeuner – il était sept heures et demie – mais il ne supportait pas de rester sans rien faire.**

**Il décida de faire un tour dans le château, en toute innocence et, après avoir évité Peeves dans l'escalier qui descendait dans le hall, il s'arrêta devant les sabliers géants.**

**Son regard se posa sur celui de Gryffondor et il sourit en voyant que ses successeurs se tenaient relativement bien, au vu du niveau de rubis dans la partie supérieure du sablier.**

**- Potter ! s'exclama soudain une voix dans son dos.**

**Harry sursauta et se retourna, une main sur le cœur.**

**- Professeur Rogue, dit-il. Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces trouilles !**

**Rogue eut un sourire narquois puis il dit :**

**- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici de si bonne heure ?**

**- Je vous retournes la question, dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.**

**- Peu importe, dit Rogue. Je pensais vous trouver ici, de toutes façons. J'ai dans mon bureau, quelqu'un qui voudrait vous voir… Suivez-moi.**

**Harry leva l'autre sourcil.**

**- Si tôt ? dit-il.**

**Rogue ne répondit pas et Harry le suivit alors dans les cachots.**

**Le froid glacial de ce début d'octobre parcourait les couloirs des sous-sols en grands courants d'airs et Harry se demanda encore une fois comment Rogue faisait pour supporter ce froid.**

**- Entrez, dit soudain Rogue en poussant une porte.**

**Méfiant, Harry entra et regarda prudemment à l'intérieur. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du traitement que lui avait réservé le Maître des Potions quand il était encore élève ici.**

**Au premier coup d'œil, il ne vit personne et soudain une voix traînante se fit entendre :**

**- Salut…**

**Harry se figea sur place. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette voix…**

**Il se retourna lentement et regarda au fond de la pièce, vers une grande armoire noire. Il découvrit une grande silhouette vêtue d'une longue et large robe noire.**

**- Malefoy ? dit-il, surprit.**

**- Hé oui, c'est moi, Drago Malefoy, dit celui-ci avec son ton toujours aussi moqueur.**

**- Je vous laisse, dit alors Rogue en fermant la porte sur lui.**

**Malefoy était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et un pied négligemment posé contre le mur. Harry le regarda puis soudain Malefoy sourit et dit en décroisant les bras :**

**- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Potter.**

**Harry se détendit et s'approcha.**

**- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Malefoy, dit-il avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu était devenu ? Depuis qu'on est sortis de Poudlard tu n'a pas donné de nouvelles…**

**- Et pourquoi en aurais-je donn ? demanda Malefoy en se redressant.**

**- Ben… Je ne sais pas… comme ça… bafouilla Harry, surprit.**

**- Ne fait pas cette tête, dit Malefoy. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.**

**- Ben… Presque… dit Harry en se ressaisissant. Tu te rends compte ? Ca fait trois ans ! Trois ans qu'on s'est pas vus ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait tuer…**

**Malefoy, étonné, sursauta puis dit :**

**- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi… Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça…**

**- Ah ? Pourquoi alors ?**

**- J'ai besoin de… heu… ton aide, Potter… dit Malefoy en baissant les yeux sur le sol.**

**Harry gloussa puis dit :**

**- Toi ? Besoin de moi ?**

**Il reprit son sérieux et ajouta :**

**- Et pourquoi voudrais-je t'aider ?**

**- Ma vie en dépends, dit Malefoy.**

**Harry resta muet et Malefoy reprit :**

**- Je sais très bien qu'entre toi et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou mais il va falloir que ça le devienne…**

**- Kouaaa ??!! s'exclama Harry en reculant.**

**- Oups… dit Malefoy en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un sourire. J'ai l'impression que pour changer, tu as tout compris de travers…**

**- Je l'espère, dit Harry en croisant les bras.**

**- En fait, je voulais dire que nous allons devoir apprendre à nous supporter… rectifia Malefoy.**

**- Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Voldemort… dit Malefoy en montrant son bras orné de cette affreuse marque noire.**

**- Je vois, dit Harry en plissant le nez. Alors comme ça tu es un Mangemort.**

**- Hé ouais, dit Malefoy en laissant retomber la manche ample de sa robe de sorcier.**

**- Et ton père ?**

**- Lui ? Ce…**

**Malefoy serra les poings puis dit sur un ton plat :**

**- A Azkaban, grâce à toi… depuis cinq ans…**

**Harry haussa les sourcils et dit :**

**- Est-ce moi ou cela te fait plaisir ?**

**- Pfu !**

**- Je vois, dit Harry. Bien, si tu veux, tu n'a qu'à m'attendre chez moi car pour l'instant, j'ai un cours.**

**- Je veux bien mais si tu ne me dis pas où c'est, je risque de chercher un moment, dit Malefoy sur un ton sarcastique.**

**- Je t'aurais bien accompagné mais…**

**La cloche sonna au même moment et Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond en s'étonnant.**

**« Déja ? Je suis resté une heure ici ? Comme le temps passe vite ! »**

**Il sortit de ses pensées et dit en haussant les épaules :**

**- C'est l'heure… J'habite tout en haut de Poudlard, dans la tour Sud. Prends l'escalier central puis suis le couloir à droite jusqu'à une tapisserie représentant un chevalier sur un grand cheval noir. Passe derrière et monte les escaliers, toujours tout droit. Tu va traverser trois couloirs et après une dernière volée de marche, tu es chez moi. Tu peux entrer, ce n'est jamais fermé, mais tu ne touches à rien. Tu trouvera normalement deux hiboux et un Phénix.**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis ils sortirent du bureau de Rogue. Ensuite Malefoy prit à droite et Harry à gauche, en direction de la salle de DCFM. Il croisa Hermione qui précédait d'un pas très rapide un professeur McGonagall noyée sous les parchemins. Harry sourit puis sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de lévitation pour aider le professeur McGonagall.**

**- Oh ! fit-elle en voyant ses parchemins s'envoler. Merci Potter.**

**- Mais de rien, dit Harry. Où allez-vous d'un si bon pas ?**

**- Miss Granger a décidé de poser un devoir surprise à mes élèves ce matin, répondit McGonagall en regardant Hermione tourner au coin du couloir. Pfuuu… Je me demande comment vous faisiez pour arriver à la suivre, ajouta le professeur de Métamorphose. Elle est inépuisable, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.**

**Harry sourit puis souhaita une bonne journée à son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.**

**- Ha ben quand même, dit Remus Lupin en voyant entrer Harry dans la salle. Tu es en retard.**

**- Désolé professeur, dit Harry en longeant les rangés d'élèves. J'ai croisé le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs…**

**Lupin sourit puis il reprit sa leçon et Harry alla s'asseoir au bureau, devant une pile énorme de parchemins à corriger. Il se mit au travail aussitôt, jetant parfois un coup sur les élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle assis en face de lui, entrain de rédiger sur la façon de se protéger des Détraqueurs.**

**Deux heures plus tard, la cloche retentit et les élèves se levèrent dans un bruit assourdissant. Ils quittèrent la salle de classe pour rejoindre la suivante et Remus se tourna vers Harry en soupirant.**

**- Ca ne va pas, professeur ? demanda Harry en retournant une énième copie sur le tas déjà corrigé.**

**- Je me fait vieux, ce n'est rien, dit Lupin en s'asseyant sur le bureau.**

**Il se releva aussitôt et Harry se redressa pour regarder entrer les élèves de première année de Pouffsouffle et Serpentard.**

**Cependant, dans les appartements de Harry, Malefoy tournait en rond. Il réfléchissait en fait au meilleur moyen d'annoncer à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il le cache.**

**En réalité, Malefoy n'avait pas tout dit à Harry. La véritable raison de son retour à Poudlard était le fait qu'il avait fuit Voldemort, voilà deux mois.**

**Le Mage Noir avait eut vent d'une mission qui avait échoué par la faute de Malefoy qui avait, soi-disant, empêché ses collègues d'attaquer au meilleur moment et, de ce fait, il voulait la tête de Malefoy à tous prix.**

**En entendant cela, Malefoy n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait prit ses jambes à son cou, s'estimant trop jeune pour mourir. Sans réfléchir il était revenu à Poudlard et c'est quand il l'a réalisé qu'il s'est décidé à demander asile à Harry… pour une durée indéterminée. Mais pourquoi Harry ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose le poussait vers Harry… mais quoi ?**

**Il était évidemment hors de question qu'il se réfugie chez sa mère, dans le manoir des Malefoy car se serait le premier endroit que les Mangemorts iraient fouiller. Poudlard était la meilleure des cachettes, d'autant plus que Voldemort ne pouvait entrer dans le périmètre du parc grâce à une nouvelle magie, renforcée depuis les diverses attaques du Mage Noir contre Poudlard et qui « grillait » littéralement, tous les sorciers qui essayaient d'entrer en ayant de – très – mauvaises intentions envers les habitants du château.**

**Malefoy soupira. Il leva les yeux et regarda le gros Phénix orange et jaune qui dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir – l'unique petit de Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore – sans se soucier de l'intrus qui tournait depuis maintenant une demie heure dans l'appartement de son maître en soupirant. Juste à côté de son perchoir se trouvait deux autres perchoirs vides mais qui devaient sûrement appartenir à Edwige et à l'autre hibou dont Harry lui avait parlé.**

**Malefoy chassa ses pensées présentes et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était ronde, comme le bureau de Dumbledore et semblait comporter plusieurs étages ou tout du moins un, comme en témoignait l'escalier de pierre qui montait en tournant jusqu'au plafond où était aménagée une trappe ronde gravée du blason de Poudlard.**

**A droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une grosse armoire fermée, elle aussi gravée du blason de Poudlard sur l'une de ses portes et d'un autre blason, inconnu de Malefoy, sur l'autre porte.**

**Juste à côté se trouvait une fenêtre dont la vue donnait le vertige mais avait un avantage, un panorama à vous couper le souffle. Au pied de la tour se trouvait le terrain de Quidditch puis plus loin, la Forêt Interdite. Encore plus loin vers le Sud, des montagnes grises se dressaient, majestueuses, leurs cimes accrochant les nuages blancs lourds de pluie ou de neige.**

**Malefoy laissa vagabonder ses pensées un moment quand il distingua Edwige qui rentrait. Il se poussa de la fenêtre et la chouette blanche s'y engouffra. Elle se posa sur son perchoir et chercha Harry des yeux. Elle se tourna alors vers Malefoy et tendit la patte dans sa direction.**

**Machinalement, Malefoy détacha la lettre de sa patte et la chouette, après avoir bu un peu, repartit en sortant par l'autre fenêtre, elle aussi ouverte.**

**Malefoy remarqua alors les bibliothèques qui couraient tout autour de la pièce, du sol au plafond. Elles étaient bourrées de livres, leur taille allant d'un paquet de cigarettes à un gros pavé de plusieurs kilos qui, bien que Malefoy soit devenu curieux en grandissant, ne le tentait absolument pas.**

**En parlant de cigarettes… Malefoy tira un paquet doré de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et il en tira une cigarette. Il l'alluma et s'accouda à la fenêtre.**

**Etrangement, et alors que les deux fenêtres de la pièce étaient ouvertes, il faisait bon dans la pièce, même chaud. Mais, connaissant Harry, Malefoy devina qu'il avait jeté un sort quelconque sur les fenêtres afin que le froid ne rentre pas bien que celles-ci soient grandes ouvertes afin que les hiboux puissent entrer et sortir comme bon leur semble.**

**Malefoy soupira et retourna inspecter l'appartement.**

**Il tourna autour de la pièce pendant une bonne heure, regardant ce et là, penchant la tête sur le côté pour lire le titre d'un livre, etc.…, ne s'en rendant même pas compte du temps qui passait et ce fut l'arrivée soudaine de Harry qui le fit sursauter.**

**- Enfin, dit Malefoy en jetant le mégot de son énième cigarette par la fenêtre.**

**- Ouh, dit Harry en posant son sac sur le bureau. Tu commençais à t'impatienter ?**

**- Ca fait quand même deux heures que je tourne en rond ici… dit Malefoy. Tiens au fait, tu as reçut du courrier.**

**Il désigna du menton la lettre posée sur le bureau. Harry la prit et regarda de qui elle venait.**

**- Encore le Ministère, soupira-t-il en jetant la lettre dans la cheminée où ronflait un grand feu.**

**Etonné, Malefoy lui demanda pourquoi il ne la lisait pas et Harry répondit que c'était toujours la même chose.**

**- Mais dis-moi d'abords pourquoi tu es venu me trouver, dit Harry en s'asseyant derrière un gros bureau de style Louis XIV avec des pattes griffues à la place des pieds. A ta tête, je me doutes bien que Voldemort n'est pas le seul acteur dans l'histoire…**

**- Non, dit Malefoy. Et tu as raison…**

**- Et tu le reconnaît, c'est bien, dit Harry en sortant un tas de copies de son sac.**

**Malefoy grogna puis dit :**

**- Je suis en danger, dit-il.**

**- Ha bon ? dit Harry, moqueur. Plus que d'habitude ?**

**- Potter… dit Malefoy. Tu pourrais être sérieux un instant ?**

**- Désolé, dit Harry. Alors ? Qui veut ta peau ?**

**- A ton avis ?**

**- Voldemort ?**

**- Gagné, marmonna Malefoy entre ses dents. A cause de moi, soit disant, un de ses plans aurait échoué mais je n'y suis pour rien.**

**- Je m'en doutait un peu, dit Harry en croisant ses mains sous menton. Néanmoins, comme tu es le plus jeune de ses fidèles, il te condamne à la place d'un de ceux qui le servent depuis plus longtemps.**

**- Quelle perspicacité, dit Malefoy, narquois.**

**- Et pourquoi viens-tu me voir, moi ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de ton aide…**

**Harry fronça les sourcils puis regarda Malefoy. Pour une fois, en dix ans, il semblait sincère.**

**- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question mais tu m'a l'air sincère, Malefoy, dit Harry. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

**- J'ai besoin de me cacher quelque part… quelques temps…**

**- Ca va, j'ai compris, dit Harry. Tu peux rester ici, si c'est ça que tu veux.**

**- Le visage de Malefoy s'éclaira soudain puis il se renfrogna et dit :**

**- Merci Potter, je te revaudrais ça un jour, si j'arrive à rester en vie jusque l…**

**- Viens, dit alors Harry en se levant. Je vais te montrer ton nouveau « chez toi ».**

**Il fit le tour du bureau puis monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Malefoy le suivit à l'étage au-dessus et il resta bouche bée devant la pièce.**

**- Hé bien monte, dit Harry. Reste pas dans l'escalier.**

**- Je dois avouer que tu as du goût, Potter, dit Malefoy en se redressant après avoir passé la trappe.**

**- Merci, mais je n'ai pas décoré cette pièce, elle l'était déjà, dit Harry. Dumbledore m'a donné cet appartement il y a trois ans, quand Lupin m'a prit comme assistant. Il était inoccupé depuis plusieurs années et a part des monceaux de poussière et des colonies d'araignées et de souris, il était en bon état. Je n'ai fait que lui rendre vie et encore, c'est Dobby et Winky qui l'ont fait. Enfin bon. Viens, suis-moi.**

**Harry alla au fond de la pièce, face à la trappe et il ouvrit une porte dissimulée par un rideau représentant Gryffondor. Il vit Malefoy froncer le nez en voyant le lion doré qui se promenait sur la tapisserie rouge et il dit :**

**- Libre à toi de décorer ta chambre comme bon le semble mais ici, c'est chez moi.**

**Malefoy détourna le regard et Harry montra la salle de bains.**

**- Il n'y en a qu'une donc on fera avec, dit-il.**

**Il referma la porte puis se dirigea vers un second escalier en colimaçon que Malefoy n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Harry grimpa et ouvrit la trappe qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage supérieur, tout aussi grand que les deux premiers. **

**- Voici ta chambre, dit Harry. Elle doit être un peu poussiéreuse, je ferais monter Dobby et Winky pour la nettoyer.**

**Malefoy pensait que Harry lui aurait donné une minuscule chambre de type placard à balais mais il était loin du compte. La chambre qu'il avait sous les yeux et immense, de taille équivalente à celle de Harry. Ses murs dénués de tapisseries, boiseries et autres tableaux la rendait triste mais elle aurait vite reprit des couleurs une fois que Malefoy serait installé.**

**- C'est vide, dit Harry. Mais ça n'a pas été occupé depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Tu n'a pas de salles de bains ici, la seule qui existe est en-dessous et si cela te déranges de la partager avec moi, tu le dis, en un coup de baguette c'est arrangé.**

**- Pas la peine, dit Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être traité comme un prince, pour une fois…**

**Harry sourit puis s'engagea dans l'escalier.**

**- Si tu me cherches, je suis au premier, dans mon bureau, dit-il en continuant de descendre.**

**- Merci Potter, dit Malefoy.**

**Et Harry referma la trappe.**

**- Bon, dit Malefoy en relevant ses manches. Au boulot.**

**Il sortit sa baguette magique et s'exclama :**

_- **Recuro**_** !**

**Un balai apparut alors de nulle part et se mit à frotter la pièce du sol au plafond, remuant des kilos de poussières.**

**Tandis que le balai nettoyait, Malefoy décorait les murs de la chambre avec des tapisseries vert et argent. Les tissus sortaient directement de sa baguette et allaient s'accrocher au mur tous seuls.**

**Au bout d'un heure, le balai disparu, emportant avec lui le bon kilo de poussière amassé au milieu de la pièce et Malefoy fit apparaître un tapis vert foncé à la place.**

**Quand il fut satisfait, il s'assit sur le lit et regarda le tout.**

**- Pas mal, dit alors une voix.**

**Malefoy sursauta et tourna la tête vers la trappe.**

**- Ne me fait plus jamais ça, Potter, dit-il.**

**- Désolé, dit Harry en montant dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais tu sais, tu peux te détendre… Ici, tu ne crains absolument rien…**

**Malefoy ne répondit pas et détourna la tête.**

**- Fait comme tu veux, dit Harry. Enfin, j'étais juste monté pour te dire que je descends déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, tu m'accompagne ?**

**- Bah, dit Malefoy. Pourquoi pas.**

**- Bien, aller, on y va.**

**Harry redescendit dans sa chambre puis dans son bureau et Malefoy le suivit.**

**- Tu n'a pas de cours aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en arrivant dans le bureau.**

**- Non, répondit Harry. Enfin si, mais pas toute la journée. Deux heures le matin et deux l'après-midi, après, je vais sur le terrain de Quidditch faire quelques entraînements avec Ron…**

**- Weasley ? Il est là, lui ? s'étonna Malefoy.**

**- Et oui, dit Harry. Il remplace à présent le professeur Bibine qui a fait une mauvaise chute il y a deux ans. Elle ne peux plus voler et se contente de faire les cours théoriques tandis que Ron s'occupe de la pratique.**

**- Et j'imagine que Granger est ici aussi ?**

**- Bingo, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte. Hermione est l'assistante de McGonagall. A ce qui parait, elle est vachement sévère avec les élèves, surtout avec les septième années.**

**- Tout est comme avant alors, dit Malefoy.**

**- Peu de choses ont changé depuis notre septième année, tu sais, dit Harry en descendant l'escalier. Les fantômes, Rusard, Pomfresh, Rogue, Flitwick, McGonagall, Dumbledore, tout le monde est encore là. Seule Miss Teigne n'est plus, elle est morte le mois dernier et Rusard est inconsolable. Enfin, au moins, les élèves sont tranquilles maintenant. Hier soir, je faisais ma ronde habituelle et j'ai trouvé deux Serdaigles dans le hall d'entrée entrain de discuter, en pleine nuit, c'est tout juste s'ils ne m'ont pas ignoré.**

**Malefoy eut un petit sourire et Harry soupira :**

**- Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps…**

**- Mouais… dit Malefoy.**

**Harry ne répondit rien et regarda Malefoy. Il avait le regard baissé sur le sol et Harry aurait juré qu'il avait les yeux brillants. Mais il ne se risqua pas à lui demander pourquoi et tous deux continuèrent de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.**

**Dans la Grande Salle, Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers la table des professeurs, plus longue qu'avant et il la contourna. Il y avait encore peu d'élèves car c'était tôt.**

**- Assieds-toi ici, dit-il à Malefoy en lui désignant une chaise libre, entre Hermione et le professeur Sinistra.**

**- Mr Malefoy ? dit alors Dumbledore. Quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous. J'espère que vous allez rester un moment…**

**- Nous viendrons vous voir plus tard, professeur, dit Harry.**

**- Bien… dit Dumbledore, étonné. Aller, mangeons maintenant.**

**A ces seuls mots, les tables se couvrirent de délicieux mets et Harry se tourna vers Ron, assis à sa droite, qui le bourrait de coups de coudes depuis qu'il était assit.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? demanda-t-il. Et avec toi en plus !**

**- Ron, dit Harry. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, tout à l'heure.**

**Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle pensa un instant lui adresser la parole mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment et reporta son attention sur ses pâtes qui fumaient dans son assiette.**

**Durant tout le repas, les élèves, notamment ceux de Serpentards, ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la table des professeurs quand soudain, Lupin en eut assez et, d'une geste de la main, il figea les élèves, la tête face à leur assiette. Des murmures de reproches s'élevèrent de la salle et Dumbledore y resta sourd.**

**- Ca leur apprendra, dit Lupin en replongeant son attention dans son assiette.**

**McGonagall, assise à sa droite, poussa un soupir de mécontentement puis elle retourna elle aussi à son déjeuner.**

**Plus tard, Harry remontait chez lui, suivit par Malefoy qui était soudain muet.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda soudain Harry en s'arrêtant au beau milieu d'un escalier.**

**Malefoy le regarda avec étonnement et haussa les épaules.**

**- Malefoy, dit Harry. Je veux bien t'aider mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse…**

**- Un jour peut-être, dit Malefoy. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

**Harry fronça les sourcils et Malefoy le dépassa. Il continua de monter les marches, la tête basse et les mains jointes dans les manches de sa robe de sorcier, à la manière d'un moine.**

**Harry secoua la tête puis reprit sa montée et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.**

**Malefoy se dirigea aussitôt vers l'escalier en colimaçon et, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit la trappe du second étage qui se referme lourdement. Il soupira puis se mit à son bureau et continua de corriger des devoirs de Gryffondors qu'il devait rendre l'après-midi même.**

**Quand la cloche sonna, Harry rejoignit le professeur Lupin dans sa classe et laissa un mot à Malefoy sur son bureau au cas où il descendrait.**

**Mais Malefoy ne comptait pas descendre. Il était affalé sur son lit et regardait une photo coincée dans un pendentif d'argent. Soudain, il referma le pendentif et le jeta avec force sur l'oreiller. Il se tourna ensuite sur le dos et soupira. Mais à quoi – ou à qui – pouvait-il bien penser ? Allez savoir…**

**A la fin des deux heures de cours avec Lupin, Harry remonta chez lui pour se changer et il vit que le mot qu'il avait posé sur le bureau à l'intention de Malefoy n'avait pas bougé.**

**Il monta dans sa chambre, se changea puis décida de demander à Malefoy s'il voulait l'accompagner sur le terrain de Quidditch.**

**Il monta l'escalier et frappa doucement à la trappe.**

**Pas de réponse.**

**Harry ouvrit doucement la trappe et trouva Malefoy sur son lit, profondément endormi. Il sourit puis referma la trappe et rejoignit rapidement Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch.**

**Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le bombarder de questions à propos de Malefoy et Harry y répondit facilement.**

**- Si je comprends bien, dit Ron en lançant le Souaffle à Harry. Malefoy t'a demandé asile.**

**- En quelque sorte, répondit Harry en relançant le Souaffle à son ami.**

**- Mais tu sais ce que tu risques, j'espère, demanda Ron en bloquant la balle rouge d'une main.**

**- Evidement, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais Malefoy a beau être un Serpentard, il n'en est pas moins quelqu'un qui à besoin d'aide… Et même si je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur, je ne peux pas lui fermer ma porte et avoir sa mort sur la conscience…**

**- Tu as raison, dit Ron. Mais j'aurais été toi, je l'aurait repouss**

**- Oui, mais tu n'est pas moi, dit Harry en souriant.**

**Il empoigna alors le manche de son balai et dit à Ron de lui faire des passes en allant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, côte à côte, à environ cinq ou six mètres l'un de l'autre. Ron accepta et ils ne reparlèrent plus de Malefoy durant les deux heures et demie que Harry passait avec Ron, tous les après-midi, depuis trois ans maintenant.**

**Quand la séance fut terminée, Harry remonta chez lui et il trouva Malefoy assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.**

**Ne voulant pas le déranger, Harry passa près de lui sans rien dire et alla ranger son balai à côté de la vitrine qui contenait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.**

**- Potter… dit soudain Malefoy sans le regarder.**

**Harry le regarda et Malefoy dit :**

**- Merci de m'offrir l'hospitalité, je pensais que tu m'aurais envoyé promener…**

**- Jamais, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser les amis à leur sort.**

**- Amis ? dit Malefoy en regardant Harry.**

**- Oups, dit Harry en posant une main sur sa bouche. Ma langue est allée plus vite que mon esprit…**

**- Non, non, dit Malefoy. Tu me considère vraiment comme un ami après tout ce que je t'ai fait pendant qu'on était ici ?**

**- Bien sur, dit Harry en souriant. Au début, je te détestait puis j'ai appris à te connaître, au fil des ans. Et un peu plus quand tu as eut cette aventure avec Hermione…**

**- Tu parles d'une aventure, dit Malefoy. On est restés un mois ensembles…**

**- C'est déjà bien, dit Harry. Je suis resté trois semaines avec Cho avant qu'elle me plaque…**

**- Cho ?**

**- Chang, une ancienne élève de Serdaigle.**

**- Ha, la copine de Diggory… Et pourquoi elle t'a plaqu ?**

**- Soit-disant que je lui rappelait trop Cédric. Mon œil.**

**Malefoy sourit et Harry dit :**

**- Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?**

**Malefoy secoua la tête puis reporta son attention sur le paysage.**

**- Tu as de la chance, dit-il.**

**- De ?**

**- Tu as un job, un appartement… des amis… alors que moi…**

**Harry sentit sa bonne humeur s'envoler pour laisser place à de la compassion envers Malefoy.**

**- Etre Mangemort est si dur que ça ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.**

**Malefoy soupira et dit :**

**- Plus que tu ne le crois, Potter. Nous sommes très mal payés, rien ne nous appartient, même pas les femmes que nous prenons en otage… Le Seigneur s'approprie tout…**

**- Tu sais Malefoy, dit Harry en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre aux côtés du blond. Ici, tu es tranquille… Oublie Voldemort et essaye de te changer les idées. Demain, je ne travaille pas du tout et j'avais envie d'aller à Londres… Tu voudra venir avec moi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si c'es très prudent…**

**Harry sourit et dit :**

**- Tu te soucie pour ma vie, maintenant ?**

**- Pas spécialement, dit Malefoy en souriant à son tour. Plus pour la mienne, mais bon… l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…**

**- Tu sais, je suis très bien capable de protéger quelqu'un…**

**- Je sais me protéger, Potter, répliqua Malefoy. Aurais-tu oublié ce que je suis ?**

**- Oh non, dit Harry. Mais en matière de défense, j'en connaît sûrement plus que toi. Et puis ça te changera les idées.**

**- Je ne sais pas…, dit Malefoy.**

**- Tatata, dit Harry. Demain, tu viens avec moi à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse, je dois faire quelques courses et après, j'irais voir mes Moldus, ça va faire presque un mois que je ne suis pas allé les voir…**

**- Tu reste encore en contact avec eux ? demanda Malefoy, étonné.**

**- Oui, depuis que Dudley s'est fait tué par Voldemort, il y a un an, j'essaye de leur remonter le moral comme je peux, dit Harry en regardant le ciel grisâtre.**

**- Je ne savait pas, dit Malefoy. J'avais entendu parlé d'une mission à Londres mais je n'y ait pas été affect…**

**- J'essaye d'aller les voir une fois par semaine, mais cela m'est difficile en raison de mon travail, reprit Harry. Quand je ne peux y aller, je leur envoie une lettre avec Edwige, le seul animal qu'ils laissent rentrer dans la maison… en dehors de moi !**

**Harry sourit puis il regarda les eleves de Botanique sortir de leur cours qui avait eut lieu dans la serre n°2. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche sonna et Harry soupira.**

**.../...**


	3. Chapitre 02

C'est ma premiere fic alors soyez indulgents SVP

Phenix 260

Disclaimer : Rien à moua, tout à JKR ! (vraiment dommmage !! )

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. En entendant remuer à l'étage au-dessus, il se souvint de la visite inattendue de Malefoy et de sa demande encore plus surprenante.**

**Harry se leva en souriant et sauta dans la douche. Les élèves n'étant pas encore levé, l'eau était chaude et Harry resta un bon moment. Ce fut Malefoy qui le tira de ses pensées en frappant à la porte.**

**- Potter, dit-il. Tu t'es noy ?**

**- Non, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?**

**- Dommage, répondit Malefoy.**

**Harry sourit au ton de la voix du Serpentard et il se dépêcha de finir. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille puis sortit de la salle de bains en frottant ses cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner. De la vapeur s'échappa par la porte ouverte et Malefoy regarda Harry de haut en bas.**

**- Quoi, demanda Harry. Oh, je suis désolé, des habitudes de solitaire…**

**- Pas grave, dit Malefoy. On est des mecs, on a l'habitude. Je m'étonnais juste de ta musculature. Dans mon souvenir, tu n'étais pas comme ça…**

**- Je suis un joueur de Quidditch, Malefoy, rappela Harry. J'ai essayé tous les postes et j'ai développé des muscles un peu partout.**

**Malefoy sourit puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains.**

**- Presses-toi, dit Harry. Il y a un Portoloin commun pour Londres dans une heure.**

**- Un Portoloin ? s'étonna Malefoy par-dessus le bruit de la douche. Tu ne transplane pas ?**

**- Bien sur que si, dit Harry en enfilant un jean. Mais je ne suis pas très bon pour les atterrissages alors j'évites autant que possible de l'utiliser.**

**- Pas très bon ? Tu entends quoi par-la ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Quelques mètres, répondit Harry en tirant sur son pull pour passer la tête.**

**- Ce n'est pas très grave, dit Malefoy en sortant de la salle de bain, lui aussi avec une serviette autour de la taille.**

**- C'est toi qui le dit, dit Harry en souriant. Imagine que je doive me rendre à un endroit où il y a un lac… Je décide de transplaner et je rate mon atterrissage de deux mètres. Au choix, ma réception se fait sur la terre ou… dans l'eau. Chouette… C'est pourquoi je préfère m'abstenir d'utiliser le transplanage… Du moins tant que je n'arriverais pas à atterrir pile au bon endroit.**

**- Et comment tu as fait pour avoir ton permis ?**

**- J'ai eut de la chance, dit Harry. Je suis tombé sur un examinateur qui avait une marge d'erreur assez large…**

**Malefoy sourit puis Harry l'envoya s'habiller.**

**- Plus tard, quand Malefoy redescendit, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, il trouva Harry affalé sur son lit, en plein dans ses souvenirs.**

**- Hé, dit Malefoy en tapotant le cadran de sa montre.**

**- Mhm… dit Harry.**

**Il tourna une page du livre et sourit.**

**Intrigué, Malefoy s'approcha et regarda le livre. C'est un album photo, celui-là même que Hagrid lui avait donné à la fin de sa première année.**

**- C'est ta famille ? demanda Malefoy en désignant une large photo avec beaucoup de sorciers qui souriaient et faisaient des signes de la main.**

**- Ouais, répondit Harry. Les Potter au complet. Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un et c'est moi.**

**- Un seul ? Avec une famille pareille, tu es le dernier ? s'étonna Malefoy. Remarques, moi aussi…**

**- Ta mère est toujours en vie, non ? dit Harry en refermant le livre.**

**- Oui mais ce n'est pas une Malefoy, enfin si, depuis qu'elle a épousé mon père… je me demandes bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… Et même si elle se remarie et qu'elle a des enfants de cette union, ce ne seront pas des Malefoy.**

**- Il ne tient qu'à toi de perpétuer ta famille, dit alors Harry. Comme moi.**

**- Mouais, dit Malefoy. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…**

**- Tu l'a dit, dit Harry en refermant l'album. Bon, on y va ? On a juste le temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard…**

**- Pas besoin de se presser, on va transplaner, dit Malefoy en enfilant le pull noir qu'il torturait depuis un bon moment entre ses doigts.**

**- Je t'ai dit que…**

**- Je sais bien, je n'ai pas la mémoire d'une passoire, dit Malefoy. _Je_ vais transplaner et _tu_ viens avec moi.**

**Harry regarda Malefoy puis il soupira et dit :**

**- Si tu veux… Bon ! Aller, c'est partit ! On n'oublie rien ?**

**- Pas en ce qui me concerne, dit Malefoy en montrant un sac qu'il venait de passer en bandoulière.**

**- Heu… moi non plus, fit Harry en prenant son sac sur son lit. Tu veux passer à Gringotts ?**

**- Pour faire quoi ? J'ai pas vraiment de fortune…**

**- En tous cas, moi je vais y aller, dit Harry en montrant sa bourse un peu vide. Je vais pas aller loin avec deux Gallions et six Noises.**

**- En effet, dit Malefoy.**

**- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les tuteurs mais si tu veux quelque chose, tu peux me le demander, tu sais… Tu me remboursera plus tard…**

**- Merci, mais non, répondit Malefoy.**

**- Bon, c'est comme tu veux, dit Harry.**

**Et ils descendirent dans le bureau. Ils s'enroulèrent dans leurs capes puis descendirent dans le hall d'entrée.**

**- On va sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Harry à Dumbledore qui passait justement par-là.**

**- Harry, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Oui, professeur… soupira Harry en souriant. Je n'ai peut-être plus de parents mais vous m'y faites penser drôlement…**

**- Harry… dit Dumbledore.**

**- Oui, professeur, répondit Harry. Je serais prudent, c'est promis.**

**- Malefoy, essayez de faire en sorte qu'il revienne entier, et vous aussi par la même occasion, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Oui, professeur, dit Malefoy en souriant, touché que quelqu'un se préoccupe de sa vie.**

**- Aller, bonne journée, dit alors Dumbledore en entrant dans la Grande Salle.**

**- Bonne journée, dirent Malefoy et Harry d'une même voix.**

**Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.**

**Alors qu'ils passaient la grande porte d'entrée, ils entendirent les élèves descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner.**

**- Il est si tôt que ça ? demanda Malefoy en regardant derrière lui.**

**Harry regarda sa montre puis dit :**

**- Il est sept heures et demie, pourquoi ?**

**Malefoy montra sa montre et dit :**

**- Elle est arrêtée. Pour changer… Ca fait deux mois que je dois la changer mais j'y pense jamais…**

**Harry sourit puis descendit l'escalier de pierre.**

**- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama soudain la grosse voix de Hagrid.**

**- Bonjour Hagrid ! répondit Harry en lui faisant un signe de la main.**

****

**- Tu va te promener ? demanda Hagrid.**

**- Je vais à Londres pour la journée, dit Harry en baissant la voix au fur et à mesure que le demi-géant approchait.**

**Hagrid aperçu soudain Malefoy et Harry jura que le Garde Chasse se creusait la mémoire pour mettre un nom sur ce visage.**

**- Malefoy ? dit-il.**

**- Tiens, vous vous souvenez de moi ? dit Malefoy, un poil méprisant.**

**- Il a pas changé, dit Hagrid en le montrant du pouce. Toujours aussi arrogant.**

**Harry sourit puis, entraînant Malefoy, il dit :**

**- On viendra peut-être vous voir ce soir, avec Ron et Hermione, Hagrid.**

**Malefoy regarda Harry qui lui dit :**

**- Tu fait ce que tu veux.**

**- Encore heureux, railla le Serpentard.**

**Harry haussa les épaules puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le portail, flanqué de ses deux sangliers ailés.**

**A peine le portail passé, Malefoy s'arrêta et dit en tendant les bras :**

**- Pose tes mains sur mes bras si tu veux pas que je t'oublie.**

**Harry hésita un instant puis posa ses mains sur les avants-bras de Malefoy.**

**Dumbledore, qui observait les deux garçons depuis l'entrée du château, les vit disparaître et il soupira. Il sait bien qu'il n'est pas du tout prudent, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, d'aller à Londres mais de toutes façons, quoi qu'il dise, il ne pourra pas les garder enfermés. Autant lui-même peut passer des jours sans sortir de son bureau, autant Harry et Malefoy deviendraient vite fous, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient les plus grands ennemis de leur promotion et qu'ils sont de maisons aux idées totalement opposées.**

**Harry et Malefoy réapparurent juste devant Gringotts et Harry retira rapidement ses mains des bras de Malefoy.**

**- Merci… bafouilla-t-il en regardant l'allée du Chemin de Traverse pratiquement vide.**

**- Pas de quoi, répondit Malefoy en levant la tête vers les immenses lettres d'or qui indiquaient la banque.**

**- Tu ne voulais pas aller à la banque ? demanda-t-il en regardant Harry.**

**- Si, dit Harry en cherchant la clé de son coffre dans son sac. Tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Pour quoi faire ?**

**Harry haussa les épaules puis entra dans la banque.**

**La chaleur du hall d'entrée les accueillit et Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers Gripsec, un gobelin à l'aspect revêche, juché sur une chaise, entrain d'écrire.**

**- Bienvenue à Gringotts, dit le gobelin. Je suis à vous dans deux secondes.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Malefoy qui, un peu en retrait, regardait autour de lui.**

**- Je ne me souvenait pas que c'était si grand, dit-il en regardant Harry.**

**Harry haussa un sourcil et Malefoy reprit :**

**- Je n'y suis venu qu'une seule fois, avec mon père… Il voulait me montrer notre immense « fortune » !**

**Harry hocha la tête puis Gripsec l'interpella et il se tourna vers le comptoir.**

**- C'est pour quoi ? demanda le gobelin en se penchant légèrement par-dessus son comptoir bien que Harry parvienne sans problèmes à voir au-dessus.**

**- Je viens prendre de l'or dans mon coffre, dit Harry.**

**- La clef ? demanda le gobelin.**

**Harry tendit la petite clef d'or et le gobelin la prit dans ses doigts noueux.**

**- Suivez-moi, dit le gobelin en descendant de son tabouret.**

**Il contourna le bureau puis se dirigea vers une grande porte au bout du hall. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Malefoy et lui-même étaient dans un wagonnet et descendaient à grande vitesse dans les tréfonds du monde magique.**

**Le wagon s'arrêta dans un crissement de freins devant un quai sombre et couvert de lianes et autre verdure.**

**- Coffre 440, dit le gobelin en descendant du wagon.**

**Harry le suivit et Malefoy resta dans le wagon, ne jugeant pas utile de descendre pour suivre Harry comme un toutou.**

**Néanmoins, le Serpentard ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le coffre quand la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit. Et il resta bouche bée en voyant le monticule d'or qui était plus haut que Harry ! La fortune des Malefoy devait en avoisiner la taille, c'est tout dire.**

**Plus tard, quand les deux garçons sortirent de la banque, Malefoy dit à Harry :**

**- Il vient d'où tout cet or ?**

**- Je m'attendais à cette question, dit Harry en attachant la bourse à présent rebondie à sa ceinture. Une partie de cet or était déjà là quand j'ai ouvert le coffre pour la première fois, il y a dix ans, c'était la petite fortune que mes parents m'avaient laissée, environ vingt-mille Gallions et l'autre partie, la plus importante, environ soixante-dix mille Gallions, appartenait à Sirius. Il me l'à légué à sa mort mais je suis sûr que tout n'est pas là.**

**Malefoy écarquilla les yeux à l'énoncé de la fortune de son ennemi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Gryffondor soit si riche. Il n'en laissait rien voir en tous cas.**

**- Je dois t'avouer que tu me surprends, Potter, dit Malefoy.**

**- Et en quoi ?**

**- Ta fortune doit égaler celle de ma famille…**

**Harry sourit. Il savait que les Malefoy étaient une riche et puissante famille dans le monde magique mais de là à égaler leur fortune…**

**- Tu vois, dit Harry en descendant les marches d'albâtre de Gringotts. Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Je sais que les Malefoy sont riches, voire même très riche, mais de là à ce que ma misérable fortune…**

**- Misérable c'est vite dit, dit Malefoy en le suivant.**

**Harry sourit puis ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée du Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre la sortie vers le monde Moldu, à savoir le Chaudron Baveur.**

**Au passage, Harry acheta un livre et de la nourriture pour ses animaux puis ils atteignirent l'arcade de pierre.**

**Deux minutes plus tard, ils débouchaient dans une rue de Londres bien plus animée que le Chemin de Traverse.**

**- Ces Moldus sont incroyables, dit Malefoy en reculant d'un pas pour laisser passer un homme chargé d'un gros sac de farine.**

**- Et en quoi ? demanda Harry en le rejoignant près du Chaudron Baveur.**

**Malefoy ne répondit pas et Harry l'entraîna dans _sa_ ville, celle qu'il arpentait depuis maintenant trois ans et dont il connaissait les moindres recoins, des coins branchés aux endroits malfamés.**

**- Tu connais cette ville comme ta poche, dit Malefoy en remontant à la hauteur de Harry quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant un immeuble immense. Si je ne savais pas que tu es un sorcier, je te prendrais pour un vrai Moldu.**

**- C'est sympa… railla Harry avec un sourire de travers.**

**- Ho, ho, dit Malefoy en souriant. J'ai réussit à froisser le grand Harry Potter !**

**- T'a finit de faire le malin ? dit Harry.**

**Malefoy le regarda alors avec un petit sourire. Harry en fut presque déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie ou de condescendance. C'était juste un sourire, un simple sourire, mais un sourire franc et sincère.**

**Harry sourit alors puis tous deux reprirent leur chemin sans se douter qu'un sorcier les suivait depuis Poudlard, déguisé en simple moldu.**

**Ce sorcier, c'était un espion de Dumbledore. Enfin… un espion, c'est vite dit. C'était en fait un élève de septième année, Rigellus Nowfalk, un Gryffondor.**

**Doué dans toutes les matières, y compris les potions et la botanique, Rigellus avait eut l'insigne honneur d'être élu Préfet-en-Chef et, avec une fille de Serdaigle, ils faisaient régner la paix dans les couloirs de Poudlard.**

**Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que ce garçon, abandonnant ses cours une journée sur ordre de Dumbledore en personne, suivait Harry et Malefoy dans les rues de Londres, déguisé en Moldu. **

**Sur ordre de Dumbledore donc, il devait surveiller les deux hommes et, sa baguette magique serrée dans ses doigts, au fond de sa poche, il jetait des coups d'œil partout pour s'assurer qu'aucun individu louche ne s'approche des deux garçons.**

**Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, la même confiance qu'il accordait à Rogue, ce qui est peu dire…**

**Malefoy ne cessa de taquiner Harry durant une bonne partie de la matinée, Harry lui rendant la pareille, mais sans jamais hausser le ton. Ils se renvoyaient la balle, attendant que l'autre ait une réplique à lancer ou une anecdote sur leur passé commun qui passait à présent pour la pire des âneries à leurs yeux d'adultes.**

**- Tu te souviens quand…**

**- Et toi… tu te rappelle quand…**

**Les souvenirs allaient bon train et, oubliant leurs rancunes mutuelles pour quelques heures, les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans Londres et les souvenirs.**

**Le souvenir sur lequel ils restèrent tous deux le plus longtemps fut sans doute la relation, éphémère, entre Malefoy et Hermione alors qu'ils étaient tous deux Préfets-en-Chef, lors de leur septième et dernière année en tant que collégiens.**

**- Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où Hermione s'est pointée dans la Grande Salle avec toi à ses côtés, dit Harry.**

**- Moi aussi, dit Malefoy, soudain rêveur.**

**- Le silence qui était tombé sur les élèves avait été impressionnant, reprit Harry. Cette histoire a dû faire cent fois le tour de l'école. Jamais ça ne s'était vu…**

**- Pourtant, il faut un début un tout, dit Malefoy en revenant dans la réalité.**

**- Dis moi, Malefoy, dit soudain Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher. J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des années et je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te la poser.**

**- Ha ? Ben vas-y, je suis là, profites-en.**

**- Tout le monde savait que toi et Hermione vous vous détestiez… dit Harry. Comment…**

**- Comment cela se fait-il que nous soyons sortis ensembles ? demanda Malefoy. C'est simple, Potter. En tant que Préfets-en-Chef, nous avions nos propres appartements mais, hélas pour moi et aussi pour elle, ils étaient mitoyens et nous nous croisions tous les jours dans notre Salle Commune. Je me souvient que je n'arrêtait pas de l'asticoter…**

**- Version très puérile de la drague, dit Harry.**

**- Oui, dit Malefoy. Je savais qu'elle détestait certaines choses et je faisais exprès de l'ennuyer avec. Et puis un soir de… mars, je crois… oui, mars… elle s'est mise à me répondre, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant. Son comportement a changé du jour au lendemain…**

**- Je l'avait moi aussi remarqué, dit Harry. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître devant Ron et moi.**

**- Mouis… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'est mise à rechercher ma compagnie, ce qui m'avait alors grandement étonné. Je pensais à ce moment là qu'elle me provoquait mais en fait, elle en avait simplement marre de devoir endurer mes sarcasmes en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais je pense que c'était cela.**

**- Sûrement, dit Harry. Hermione n'a jamais été très douée pour montrer ses sentiments. Elle était plutôt gauche avec les garçons et elle l'est d'ailleurs toujours. Son compagnon actuel…**

**- Elle est avec quelqu'un ? s'étonna Malefoy, comme si c'était la plus grande nouvelle du monde.**

**- Oui, depuis trois ans maintenant. Il ne vit pas au château, c'est un Moldu, mais elle va souvent le voir, trop souvent au goût du professeur McGonagall. Enfin… continue, je t'en prie…**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis il continua de raconter tout en marchant, comment Hermione était devenue tout à coup presque « aimable » avec lui. Elle lui adressait des sourires du matin au soir, passait le plus clair de son temps dans leur Salle Commune à l'observer. Malefoy en eut vite assez de cet attitude nouvelle et fort gênante si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à lui poser la question fatale, à savoir, pourquoi elle était soudain comme ça. Hermione avait demandé comment elle était devenue soudain et, par un subtile jeu de mots, elle parvint à faire dire des compliments à Malefoy. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard brun plongé dans les yeux couleur de lune du Serpentard.**

**- C'est après ce soir-là que je me suis vraiment mis à la regarder sous un autre jour, dit Malefoy en s'asseyant sur un banc. Elle avait vraiment changé, elle était à présent une femme et…**

**- Nous, pauvres garçons, nous ne nous en étions pas aperçus ! continua Harry en souriant.**

**- Tu as eut droit au sermon aussi ?**

**- Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire et dit :**

**- L'après-midi avant que vous ne vous pointiez au dîner côte à côte. Est-ce toi qui lui a demandé ou elle ?**

**- Hé bien, tu va pas me croire, mais c'est elle ! dit Malefoy. Le jour du printemps, le vingt et un mars, elle s'est pointée dans notre Salle Commune après les cours, pressée pour changer et je suis sortit de ma chambre pour lui dire que Dumbledore voulait nous voir. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait pas le temps de discuter pour l'instant et, telle une tornade, elle a récupéré livres et parchemins avant de s'en aller. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre quand j'ai sentit deux bras m'agripper le cou. Je me suis retourné brusquement et j'ai rencontré le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Elle me tenait à sa merci et elle m'a donné rendez-vous, comme ça, de but en blanc, pour l'heure suivante, dans la roseraie.**

**- Ha Hermione… soupira Harry. Tu nous cachera toujours quelque chose… Et tu es allé à son rendez-vous ?**

**- Après qu'elle m'ai furtivement embrassé, je ne pouvais pas refuser… dit Malefoy en plissant le nez.**

**- En effet, dit Harry avec un sourire.**

**- Tout s'est passé si vite après… dit Malefoy. On est sortis ensembles pendant un mois, un mois que je n'ai même pas vu défiler…**

**- Et après, vous vous êtes séparés, dit Harry. Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Hermione ne t'a rien dit ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Non, elle n'a rien voulu raconter et on s'est fait envoyer promené.**

**- La pression, dit Malefoy en baissant les yeux. Et puis nous avions des idées opposées… Mais c'était surtout le fait que tout le monde ne parlait plus que de nous. Partout où nous allions il y avait quelqu'un pour nous demander si nous arrivions à nous supporter malgré notre appartenance à deux maisons différentes. Si nous voulions être tranquille, nous devions nous enfermer dans notre Salle Commune mais, même là, on était dérangés. Par les professeurs, notamment qui, et je les soupçonne d'avoir voulu en savoir plus, semblait se relayer pour venir chez nous nous déranger. Même Rogue est passé un soir. Il était avec Flitwick et ils sont restés presque une heure à nous poser des questions comme si on était un couple de célébrités.**

**- Je sais ce que c'est, dit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice de plus en plus visible au fil des ans.**

**Malefoy regarda la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et fut soudain prit de remords pour le fait que ce soit _son_ Maître qui ait tué James et Lily Potter, faisant de Harry ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il soupira puis regarda autour de lui. Les Moldus vaquaient tranquillement à leur occupations, des femmes passaient devant eux, accompagnées de leurs enfants trop jeunes pour aller à l'école, un chien fouillait dans une poubelle, ne laissant dépasser que sa queue de couleur feu qui battait l'air.**

**- Ha là, là, soupira Harry.**

**- Comme tu dis, dit Malefoy en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et en calant ses mains sous son menton.**

**Harry regarda alors sa montre et soupira.**

**- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Onze heure, dit Harry. On devrait peut-être chercher un endroit où manger…**

**En disant cela, il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait pas un café en vue.**

**- Allons sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit alors Malefoy en se levant.**

**- Chez Florian Fortarôme ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi pas.**

**- Au moins, on pourra prendre ce qu'on aime…**

**Harry sourit puis tous deux reprirent la rue en sens inverse pour rejoindre celle du Chaudron Baveur.**

**- Enfin ! soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur un des chaises de paille devant chez Florian Fortarôme.**

**Malefoy s'assit en face de lui en soupirant et appuya ses coudes sur la table. Harry le regarda et dit :**

**- Je te croyait bien élevé, Malefoy.**

**- Mais je le suis, dit le Serpentard. Mais uniquement en présence de mes parents.**

**Harry sourit et Florian s'approcha alors d'eux, un carnet à la main. Il leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient et Harry demanda le plat du jour, Malefoy aussi.**

**Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, en semi-silence, une parole venant parfois disperser le silence.**

**Tout en mangeant, Harry regardait autour de lui. Les sorciers et sorcières présents sur le Chemin de Traverse lui rappelèrent combien le monde Moldu est plat par rapport à toute cette agitation et ces tourbillons de couleurs.**

**Malefoy, de son côté, regardait lui aussi autour de lui. Mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que Harry. En réalité, il avait peur de voir débarquer un ou plusieurs Mangemorts venus lui faire sa fête. C'est pourquoi il dit à Harry, le sortant ainsi de sa contemplation d'une famille de sorciers :**

**- Harry, nous devrions faire vite… Je ne suis pas à l'aise…**

**Harry se posa des questions durant quelques secondes quand soudain Malefoy posa sa main gauche sur son avant-bras droit et fit un grimace de douleur.**

**- Des Mangemorts ? chuchota Harry.**

**- J'en ait bien peur, dit Malefoy en regardant autour de lui.**

**Harry leva les yeux et vit un groupe d'homme, le visage masqué par une large capuche et une grosse corde autour de la taille, stationner au bout de l'allée.**

**- Ce ne sont sûrement pas des moines, dit-il.**

**- Qui ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Ne te retournes pas, dit Harry. Viens, allons-nous en…**

**Discrètement mais néanmoins naturellement, tous deux se levèrent de table, laissant deux Gallions dans le cendrier et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide mais naturel vers une ruelle moins fréquentée.**

**Harry regarda Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait soudain paniqué à l'idée de se faire pincer.**

**- Malefoy, dit Harry en posant sa main sur le bras du Serpentard. Calmes-toi…**

**- Mais je suis calme, marmonna Malefoy en regardant fébrilement autour de lui.**

**La main de Harry resserra son étreinte sur son bras et Malefoy regarda Harry.**

**- Calmes-toi, répéta Harry. Je t'ai dit que je sais me défendre…**

**- C'est plus fort que moi… dit Malefoy. Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre que s'ils me trouvent, ils me tuent ? Et toi aussi par la même occasion ?**

**- Je le sais très bien, Malefoy… dit Harry en cherchant à accrocher son regard fou. Malefoy !**

**Malefoy s'arrêta soudain de bouger et il regarda Harry fixement.**

**- On s'en va, dit alors Harry.**

**- Mais…**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Harry transplana, l'emmenant avec lui, juste à temps car les faux moines passaient au même moment devant la ruelle où ils se trouvaient voilà deux secondes.**

**Harry pensa au 4, Privet Drive juste avant de transplaner et, à son grand étonnement, ils réapparurent juste devant la porte de la maison des Dursley.**

**Malefoy était solidement agrippé au bras de Harry et ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher.**

**- Malefoy, dit Harry. C'est bon, c'est finit… On est loin maintenant….**

**Malefoy eut un soubresaut, comme s'il était à présent reconnecté avec le monde des vivants.**

**- Potter… bafouilla-t-il.**

**- Ca va aller ? demanda Harry.**

**- Je pense… dit Malefoy en regardant autour de lui. On est ou ?**

**- Chez mes Moldus, dit Harry en lâchant le bras de Malefoy.**

**Il regarda sa main puis dit :**

**- Ta marque est brûlante, Malefoy…**

**- Ca va passer, assura Malefoy.**

**Il se passa alors la main sur le visage et Harry compris que Malefoy, sous ses airs de dur, n'était qu'un homme comme un autre, la preuve était devant lui quand, sur le Chemin de Traverse, les Mangemorts avaient soudain fait leur apparition…**

**- Tu veux aller faire un tour avant que j'aille voir les Dursley ? demanda Harry en regardant Malefoy qui avait sa main sur ses yeux.**

**Malefoy baissa soudain sa main et souffla un grand coup avant de dire :**

**- Non, c'est bon, ça va maintenant… Aller, allons voir à quoi ressemble ta famille !**

**Harry sourit au ton dur de Malefoy. Il avait retrouvé le Malefoy qu'il connaissait et, soulagé, il appuya sur la sonnette.**

**Un chien se fit entendre puis le cliquetis du verrou de la porte.**

**- Black ! s'exclama la grosse voix de l'oncle Vernon. Couch !**

**Harry regarda Malefoy et sourit.**

**La porte s'ouvrit enfin et le visage de l'oncle Vernon s'illumina en voyant Harry.**

**- Harry ! dit-il en le prenant par les épaules. Entre donc !**

**Harry regarda Malefoy et l'oncle Vernon ne fit pas le difficile : il les fit entrer tous les deux.**

**Un gros chien noir sauta alors sur Harry et celui-ci eut les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque visites, le chien et son nom lui rappelant son parrain décédé cinq années auparavant et Harry était certain que Sirius s'était réincarné en ce chien.**

**- Pétunia ! tonna alors l'oncle Vernon. Viens-voir, c'est Harry ! Ho ? Et il a amené un ami ! Entrez, entrez !**

**Un bruit retentit dans la cuisine et la tante Pétunia déboula dans l'entrée. Elle saisit Harry par les épaules et le serra contre elle.**

**- Comment ça va ? demanda alors Harry.**

**- Ca pourrait aller mieux, dit l'oncle Vernon. Nous venons de passer l'anniversaire de sa…**

**Il ne pu se résoudre à dire le mot « mort » mais Harry, tout comme Malefoy, comprirent.**

**- Qui est-ce Harry ? demanda alors Pétunia en regardant Malefoy de haut en bas.**

**- Drago Malefoy, dit Harry. Malefoy, voici mon oncle et ma tante, Mr et Mrs Dursley.**

**- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit Malefoy avec la politesse légèrement exagérée des Malefoy.**

**- Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda alors l'oncle Vernon. Tu ne nous a pas prévenus, Harry.**

**- Je n'ai pas eut le temps, s'excusa Harry. Notre… heu… destination n'a pas été programmée…**

**- Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes retrouvés à Privet Drive, devant notre porte… par hasard ? s'étonna la tante Pétunia.**

**- Laissez tomber, dit alors Harry avec un geste de la main. Cela me concerne moi et… enfin… mon monde…**

**Le visage de l'oncle Vernon se renfrogna et la tante Pétunia proposa alors quelques chose à grignoter que Harry et Malefoy refusèrent poliment, ayant déjeuné voilà quelques minutes.**

**- Ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça, dit Malefoy alors que lui et Harry quittaient les Dursley une heure plus tard.**

**- Maintenant non, dit Harry en faisant un signe de la main à la tante Pétunia, debout sur le perron de la maison.**

**- Depuis la mort de leur fils ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Oui, répondit Harry. Dudley était peut-être une brute mais il ne méritait pas une mort pareille… Je pense que Voldemort voulait me faire comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer mes proches pour m'avoir.**

**- Avada Kedavra ? demanda Malefoy.**

**Une seconde, Harry eut peur qu'il ne lui jette le sort puis il se ressaisit et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.**

**- Viens, on va passer près de l'endroit où ça s'est passé, dit-il alors en bifurquant soudain sur la gauche.**

**- Tu es sûr, demanda Malefoy en le suivant.**

**Mais Harry ne répondit pas et continua sa route en silence.**

**- C'est ici, dit-il au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche rapide. On l'a retrouvé ici… mort…**

**Malefoy leva les yeux sur un parc pour enfants, vide et cerclé par un épais cordon noir.**

**- Il était seul ? demanda Malefoy en posant les yeux sur un banc recouvert de fleurs.**

**- Oui, dit Harry. Il attendait ses copains, ils devaient aller « ravager » un autre parc…**

**Soudain la voix de Harry se cassa et Malefoy se tourna vers lui.**

**- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il. Potter…**

**Harry hocha la tête et s'éloigna alors. Il passa sous le cordon noir et s'approcha du banc. Malefoy préféra rester à l'écart et regarda Harry se baisser devant le banc et passer le doigt sur l'entourage d'un cadre en argent contenant la photo de Dudley, souriant.**

**Mal à l'aise, Malefoy trépigna et se retourna pour observer la rue. Il aperçu alors un mouvement derrière une voiture et il regarda vers Harry.**

**- Potter, dit-il en passant sous le cordon. Potter…**

**- Quoi ? demanda Harry en se relevant.**

**Il regarda autour de lui et Malefoy dit :**

**- Là-bas, derrière cette voiture, il y a quelqu'un qui nous épie.**

**- Je sais, dit Harry. Il nous suis depuis le Chemin de Traverse…**

**Malefoy regarda Harry avec un air incrédule puis dit :**

**- Et tu n'a pas jugé bon de m'en parler ?**

**- Je l'avait oublié, s'excusa Harry en souriant. Bon ! dit-il soudain. On rentre au collège ?**

**Malefoy regarda le Gryffondor puis le banc avec les fleurs et de nouveau Harry.**

**Harry soupira puis s'éloigna, les bras croisés.**

**Malefoy le suivit et après avoir un rapide signe de croix devant le portrait, le rattrapa et ajusta son pas à celui du Gryffondor.**

**- Ne dis rien, je te prie, dit alors Harry. C'est assez dur comme ça…**

**- Comme tu veux, dit Malefoy en regardant devant lui.**

**Les deux garçons se glissèrent ensuite derrière le mur d'une maison et, automatiquement, Harry saisit le poignet de Malefoy pour le transplanage mais son étreinte fut bien différente de la première.**

**Malefoy le ressentit mais ne dit rien et en une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent devant les grilles du château.**

**Un claquement se fit entendre derrière eux et Harry, revenant à la réalité, poussa Malefoy derrière les grilles et recula à son tour.**

**- Qui va là, dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique.**

**Un grand garçon sortit alors de l'ombre d'un arbre et, levant les mains, il montra son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef épinglée sur son blouson.**

**- Nowfalk… soupira Harry en baissant sa baguette magique. La prochaine fois, prévenez avant d'apparaître ainsi.**

**- Désolé, professeur, dit Nowfalk.**

**- Mais… dit alors Harry en réalisant. Que faites-vous en dehors du collègue à cette heure-ci ? Vous devriez être en cours de… Potions… non ?**

**Malefoy jeta à Harry un regard admiratif. Harry avait en tête tous les emplois du temps des sept années et des quatre maisons.**

**- C'est ma faute, dit alors la voix de Dumbledore dans le dos de Malefoy et Harry qui se retournèrent.**

**- Professeur Dumbledore ? dit Harry.**

**- Nowfalk travaille pour moi, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Travaille ? s'étonna Harry.**

**- Je lui ait demandé de vous suivre, vous et Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, répondit Dumbledore. Je n'était guère rassuré de vous savoir tous seuls tous les deux à Londres.**

**- C'est gentil de penser à nous, professeur, dit Harry. Mais nous savons tous deux nous défendre et…**

**Dumbledore secoua alors la tête de droite à gauche et Harry sut qu'il était inutile de continuer de parler.**

**- Retournez chez vous, dit alors Dumbledore. Je préfère vous savoir ici.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis lui et Malefoy remontèrent dans la tour Sud.**

**- Il m'énerve ! s'exclama Harry dans l'escalier. Mais il m'énerve quand il s'y met !**

**- Qui ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Dumbledore, pardi ! répliqua Harry.**

**- Oh ! s'exclama Malefoy. Tu va me parler sur un autre ton pour commencer !**

**Le soudain changement de ton de Malefoy surprit Harry et il baissa les yeux en s'excusant puis continua de monter l'escalier deux à deux.**

**Il fut rapidement hors de vue et quand Malefoy entra dans l'appartement de Harry, il le trouva assit dans un fauteuil, entrain de ruminer de sombres pensées.**

**Le laissant en paix, Malefoy monta chez lui et y resta suffisamment longtemps pour que Harry se calme les nerfs d'une quelconque façon.**

**Quand il redescendit, une bonne heure plus tard, il trouva le Gryffondor entrain de corriger des copies, parfaitement calme.**

**- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il prudemment en s'approchant du bureau.**

**- Oui, dit Harry en le regardant. Je crois que certaines choses vont s'en souvenir, ajouta-t-il avec malice.**

**Malefoy regarda autour de lui et vit quelques verres brisés, jonchant le sol.**

**Harry regarda les débris puis d'un coup de baguette, il reconstitua ce qui ressemblait à un Hippogriffe qui reprit sa place sur l'étagère.**

**Malefoy hocha alors la tête puis alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Il tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma en laissant vagabonder son esprit.**

**Il ignora combien de minutes passèrent mais ce fut Harry qui le tira de ses pensées en se levant de son fauteuil.**

**Malefoy se tourna en lançant son mégot par la fenêtre et regarda Harry qui lui tournait le dos en suivant du doigt une rangée de livres.**

**Le Serpentard fut soudain prit d'un étrange sentiment. Il avait « envie » de se faire cajoler, comme quand il était petit par sa mère super protectrice. Il avait soudain envie que quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras…**

**Harry cherchait un livre de Défense contre les Forces du mal qui pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur le sort que l'élève de Serdaigle dont il corrigeait la copie, avait décrit, plutôt maladroitement.**

**Alors qu'il avait trouvé le livre et le tirait à lui, deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille, le faisant violemment sursauter et le livre termina sa course sur le sol.**

**Il se retourna brusquement et tomba face à face avec le visage soudain abattu de Malefoy.**

**- Malefoy ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches…**

**Malefoy ne répondit pas et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry.**

**- Mais ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Potter… dit alors Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend…**

**Harry compris alors soudain et passa ses bras dans le dos de Malefoy. Il le serra contre lui et rapidement, le Serpentard se détendit.**

**« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Drago Malefoy », pensa-t-il. « Mais je compte bien découvrir la raison de cet abattement si soudain… »**

**Malefoy soupira puis repoussa Harry et s'en alla, presque en courant. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et s'enferma dans sa chambre.**

**Harry resta figé quelques secondes puis soudain il s'effondra contre la bibliothèque et leva les mains vers son visage. Elles tremblaient.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.**

**Le Phénix leva la tête et le regarda.**

**- Tu sais toi ? demanda-t-il l'oiseau.**

**L'oiseau fit rouler un son dans sa gorge, comme une question puis regarda par la fenêtre au moment où un grand duc noir entrait.**

**- Moka, dit Harry en s'approchant de l'oiseau osé sur son perchoir. J'espère que tu m'apporte de bonnes nouvelles.**

**Il prit le parchemin noué à la patte de l'oiseau puis retourna derrière son bureau. Il le déroula et sourit en voyant l'entête.**

**- Neville… dit-il. Ca faisait si longtemps…**

**Il lut la lettre de l'ancien Gryffondor et découvrit que Neville Londubas, l'éternel maladroit de Poudlard, venait de se marier. Une photo accompagnait la lettre et Harry pu voir à sa guise la belle jeune femme qui, au bras de Neville et entourée de sa famille, arborait un ventre rond.**

**- Hé, hé, dit Harry en prenant un parchemin et sa plume de Phénix.**

**Il répondit à Neville en le félicitant et en le remerciant pour la photo. Il lui décrivit un peu la vie qu'il avait, ici, à Poudlard, ce qu'il faisait et comment avaient évoluées les choses, en Angleterre, car Neville vivait à présent en Belgique où il était un botaniste renommé.**

**Harry écrit presque trente centimètres de parchemin et il envoya directement la lettre, scellée avec les sceaux de Poudlard, des Potter, et des Black.**

**..../....**


	4. Chapitre 03

C'est ma premiere fic alors soyez indulgents SVP

Phenix 260

Disclaimer : Rien à moua, tout à JKR ! (vraiment dommmage !! )

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Au fil des jours, Malefoy et Harry finirent par se confier de plus en plus l'un à l'autre, comme un « vieux couple », comme Hermione s'amusait à les appeler lorsqu'ils passaient tous les quatre leurs après-midi sur le terrain de Quidditch et parfois leurs soirées, dans les couloirs, lors de la ronde journalière, deux par deux.**

**Un soir, Hermione fit équipe avec Harry et Ron « hérita » de Rogue pour la tournée habituelle.**

**- Malefoy ne vient pas ce soir ? demanda la jeune femme à son ami de toujours.**

**- Tu sais, Hermione, dit Harry. Il est plutôt « désorient » ces temps-ci à cause de ce que tu sais… Il passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre…**

**- Harry… dit Hermione. Ca va faire une semaine qu'il vit ici, tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait mettre ses ennuis de côté et « revivre » ?**

**- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Hermione, dit Harry en regardant dans un couloir sombre. Dumbledore lui a interdit de sortir du Château depuis ce qui a faillit arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse… Même si nous ne sommes plus élèves ici, nous préférons obéir à Dumbledore et je pense que Malefoy est pareil. Il aurait du mal à désobéir à Dumbledore mais…**

**- Mais quoi ? demanda Hermione en braquant le faisceau de sa baguette magique dans un couloir pour en vérifier le « contenu ».**

**- Je ne sais pas… dit Harry. Malefoy à parfois des gestes étranges… C'est surtout quand nous sommes tous les deux chez moi…**

**- Tu veux dire qu'il…**

**- Non Hermione, ne confond pas, dit Harry avec un sourire. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés plus que je ne le pensait au départ. Il est mal, Hermione… Très mal… Une fois, je l'ai surprit entrain de regarder un pendentif, les larmes aux yeux…**

**- Harry… dit Hermione en s'arrêtant de marcher. C'est de Malefoy dont tu parles… et un Malefoy ne pleure pas devant un pendentif… Un Malefoy n'a pas de gestes étranges envers un autre garçon…**

**- Voldemort veut sa tête, tu ne comprends pas ?**

**- Si… dit Hermione, surprise que Harry lui parle si durement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu tiens autant à l'aider ?**

**Harry soupira puis marmonna :**

**- Si je le savait…**

**Ils reprirent leur ronde et, vers une heure du matin, ils rejoignirent les autres professeurs et Ron dans le hall pour le rapport.**

**Harry monta ensuite lentement dans sa tour, repensant aux gestes que Malefoy avait eut envers lui cette semaine : d'abord, cette accolade, mardi dernier… puis cette seconde accolade, pas plus tard que la veille…**

**« Mais que cherches-t-il à la fin ? » pensa Harry en poussant une tenture pour emprunter le dernier passage secret avant chez lui.**

**Il ne savait que penser et la vue de Malefoy, affalé dans un fauteuil, pensif, renforça son trouble.**

**- Bonsoir, dit Harry en passant devant le fauteuil.**

**Malefoy leva les yeux sur le Gryffondor puis soupira ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Harry.**

**- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant le fauteuil.**

**- C'est un euphémisme, dit Malefoy d'une voix enrouée.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas la ? demanda Harry.**

**Malefoy soupira puis se leva du fauteuil et alla à la fenêtre. Il s'y accouda et Harry le rejoignit.**

**Il y eut un moment de silence gênant puis Harry se décida à le briser.**

**- Malefoy, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur, à côté de la fenêtre.**

**Le Serpentard le regarda, étonné et Harry reprit :**

**- J'ai des dizaines de questions que je voudrais te poser, Malefoy… Mais je ne sais pas si tu es disposé à y répondre…**

**Malefoy soupira et Harry demanda :**

**- Malefoy… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Depuis que tu es chez moi, tu tire une tête de six pieds de long, tu ne fait que soupirer, tu refuses de sortir pour prendre l'air…**

**- Dumbledore m'interdit de sortir du château, dit Malefoy d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je suis condamné à rester enfermé ici…**

**- Dis, dit soudain Harry, les poings sur les hanches. C'est toi qui es venu me trouver, ne l'oublie pas.**

**- Hé bien j'ai fait une grosse erreur, dit Malefoy sur un ton sec.**

**- Mais ? dit Harry.**

**Malefoy se redressa et s'éloigna. Il monta rapidement l'escalier et Harry le suivit.**

**- Pas si vite, dit Harry en lui attrapant le bras alors que le Serpentard allait grimper le second escalier, celui qui menait à sa chambre.**

**- Lâches-moi, Potter… siffla Malefoy.**

**- Malefoy, dit Harry. Je t'en prie… Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète autant… Cela m'ennuie de te voir dans cet état sans pouvoir t'aider…**

**Malefoy regarda Harry puis soudain il secoua son bras et Harry le lâcha au même moment. L'action surprit Malefoy qui resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis tout à coup, il se laissa tomber sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de pierre et soupira.**

**Harry se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et demanda :**

**- Malefoy… ça me fait mal de ne pas savoir ce que tu as…**

**- Pfu ! dit Malefoy. De toutes façons, tu ne comprendrais pas…**

**- De quoi ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que je comprendrais pas ? Je ne peut pas comprendre si je ne sais pas ce que c'est…**

**- C'est… c'est personnel… dit Malefoy, soudain mal à l'aise.**

**Harry regarda alors Malefoy en penchant légèrement la tête de côté et Malefoy soupira puis plongea la main dans sa robe de sorcier et en tira une fine chaîne d'argent.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry quand Malefoy la lui remit dans les mains.**

**Harry ouvrit le pendentif et Malefoy dit :**

**- Elle s'appelle Norya… enfin… s'appelait…**

**Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Malefoy qui regardait en l'air pour chasser les larmes.**

**- Qui était-ce ? demanda Harry en regardant la photo qui souriait et agitait la main.**

**- Ma femme…**

**- Hein ?**

**- Norya et moi étions mariés depuis trois ans, dit Malefoy. Nous vivions paisiblement dans un manoir qui appartenait à la famille Malefoy… du moins paisiblement, jusqu'au jour ou des Mangemorts ont débarqué à la maison…**

**Ce souvenir devait vraiment être très douloureux car des larmes roulèrent soudain sur les joues du Serpentard qui s'obstinait à regarder le mur. Harry sentit quelque chose se défaire dans son estomac.**

**- Voldemort en personne est arrivé peut après, en transplanant, reprit Malefoy en passant ses mains sur ses joues. Je n'étais pas encore Mangemort à l'époque…**

**- Il était venu pour te chercher ? demanda timidement Harry, le regarda fixé sur le portrait de la jeune femme.**

**- Ouais, dit Malefoy. Je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, du moins pas tout de suite… J'avais une femme…**

**Harry remarqua alors que la photo de la jeune femme était montée sur charnières et il fit tourner le petit cadre. Un autre photo se trouvait dans le dos de la jeune femme, celle d'un bébé âgé de six mois environ, peut-être huit.**

**- Une femme et un fils… dit Harry en fermant le pendentif d'un coup sec. Oh, par Merlin, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt… Je comprends tout maintenant…**

**Harry se leva et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Il revint et se laissa glisser contre le mur, le poing serré autour du pendentif d'argent.**

**- Voldemort a tuée Norya sous mes yeux… dit soudain Malefoy. Elle avait notre fils dans les bras et quand l'Avada Kedavra l'a touché, elle l'a lâché. Il est tombé sur le sol et il est mort… Ensuite, Voldemort a dit de sa voix sifflante que maintenant que je n'avais plus de famille, je pouvait rejoindre ses rangs. Un Mangemort avec une main d'argent m'a attrapé et Voldemort m'a apposé sa « signature », cette horrible marque… Ils m'ont ensuite emmené avec eux et depuis, j'exécute _ses_ ordres…**

**Harry regardait Malefoy, le cœur serré. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait pu penser une seule seconde que la raison de cette soudaine demande d'aide avait un rapport avec une femme et un béb… jamais… Harry avait toujours pensé que Malefoy junior suivrait les traces de Malefoy senior en devenant Mangemort de son plein gr…**

**Harry se leva soudain et retourna vers Malefoy qui se leva à son tour. Le Gryffondor lui fit face et lui remit doucement le bijou autour du cou.**

**Malefoy serra le pendentif dans son poing et soudain, Harry l'enlaça et le serra contre lui. Malefoy n'eut alors qu'une envie, déverser sa douleur. Et il ne s'en priva pas, quitte à passer pour une mauviette.**

**Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, Malefoy retrouva le sourire et accompagnait volontiers Harry dans le parc pour surveiller les élèves. Hermione et Ron tentèrent bien de demander à Harry à quoi était dû ce soudain changement d'humeur mais, à chaque fois, Harry leur répondait par un sourire des plus énigmatiques qui laissaient les deux amis sur leur faim et repartait avec Malefoy devant lui qui lui disait de se dépêcher.**

**Dumbledore était content que Malefoy ai retrouvé le sourire aussi vite et, comme Ron et Hermione, il demanda à Harry son remède miracle mais là encore, il essuya une veste. Lupin n'eut guère plus de chance !**

**Le 30 octobre, veille d'Halloween, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy furent engagés pour décorer la Grande Salle avec Hagrid.**

**Heureusement qu'ils purent se servir de la magie car les citrouilles de Hagrid étaient immenses. Un petit sortilège de creusage fut bien plus rapide pour les vider, que, comme le fit remarquer Hermione, d'utiliser une petite cuillère, comme chez les Moldus.**

**Le lendemain soir, juste avant le repas, des chauves-souris furent lâchées dans la Grande Salle et, durant le dîner, les fantômes se promenèrent en passant à travers les tables, provoquant rires ou expressions de mécontentement de la part de ceux qui étaient entrain de manger lorsqu'un fantôme surgissait dans le plat de ragoût sans crier gare.**

**A la table des professeurs, l'ambiance était chaleureuse, tout le monde discutant avec tout le monde, ou tout du moins avec la personne se trouvant à sa droite ou à sa gauche.**

**Harry était assit ce soir-là à droite de McGonagall, entre celle-ci et Hermione. A coté d'Hermione se tenait Malefoy, puis Ron et le professeur Sinistra qui, avec son regard de faucon ourlé de noir et ses cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête, faisait penser à l'une de ces fées Carabosse que l'on trouve dans les livres pour enfants Moldus.**

**Harry discutait avec McGonagall quand soudain un corbeau croassa, faisant sursauter le professeur de Métamorphose ce qui fit rire Harry.**

**Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui discutait avec Malefoy. Celui-ci souriait et Hermione triturait un coin de sa serviette de table. Ron, pendu aux lèvres de la jeune fille, écoutait avidement ce qu'elle disait, fronçant le nez de temps à autres.**

**Harry sourit pour lui-même puis reporta son attention sur les cubes de potiron qui formaient une pyramide dans son assiette.**

**Après le repas, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy sortirent dans le parc se promener un peu avant la ronde quotidienne.**

**Ils en avaient prit l'habitude, et, même s'il faisait un froid mordant, les quatre compères restaient parfois une heure à se promener autour du lac et dans la roseraie.**

**Mais ce soir-là, leur ballade fut écourtée par une soudaine arrivée de hiboux en masse, en formation serrée, affrontant le froid.**

**- Regardez, dit Ron en montrant la masse noire se découper sur le ciel bleu marine. Des hiboux…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Malefoy.**

**Il se tourna vers Hermione qui avait soudain l'air de réfléchir profondément.**

**- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en faisant sursauter les trois garçons.**

**- Expliques-nous alors, dit Harry en glissant ses mains dans les manches de sa robe de sorcier pour les réchauffer.**

**- J'ai entendu McGonagall parler d'un regroupement de sorciers, cette année… Normalement, je ne devrais pas le savoir, mais allons voir ça de plus près.**

**Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête puis tous rentrèrent dans le château.**

**Il était neuf heures et demie et encore beaucoup d'élèves se baladaient dans les couloirs, discutant à droite et a gauche, stationnant dans les escaliers.**

**Les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard eurent du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la Grande Salle, à présent vide de ses élèves.**

**- Oh là, la ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant le nombre impressionnant de hiboux posés sur la table des professeurs. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**Les garçons regardèrent la jeune fille avec incompréhension, une seconde plus tôt, elle savait ce que c'était et voilà que maintenant, elle voulait savoir.**

**Hermione leur fit un clin d'œil puis soudain Dumbledore se racla la gorge derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.**

**En reconnaissant Dumbledore, ils s'écartèrent de chaque côté de la porte et laissèrent passer les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin et Rogue, les trois derniers tout aussi surpris que les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard.**

**- Venez, dit McGonagall quand elle passa près d'eux. Il n'y a pas de raisons que vous ne le sachiez pas. Cela vous concerne aussi après tout.**

**Elle avait un petit sourire donc cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas grave.**

**- Bien, dit Dumbledore une fois que Rogue eut fermé les grandes portes sur des élèves intrigués. Approchez… Aller, les hiboux, allez plus loin, ajouta-t-il en en chassant quelques uns.**

**Des hululements de mécontentement résonnèrent et une dizaine de hiboux allèrent de percher sur les dossiers des chaises entourant la table des professeurs.**

**- Chers collègues, dit alors Dumbledore. Ces hiboux sont des réponses à des invitations que j'ai envoyé voilà deux mois aux élèves des quatre maisons d'il y a exactement trois ans.**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy se regardèrent, incrédules puis se tournèrent vers les professeurs qui faisaient eux aussi une drôle de tête sauf McGonagall et Dumbledore.**

**- En raison des mouvements dans le monde magique, je tenais à rassembler mes anciens élèves, ceux qui ont eut à affronter, plus ou moins, Voldemort au cours de leur scolarité. C'est la raison de la présence de ces centaines de hiboux. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient tous en même temps mais puisque que nous sommes nombreux, nous allons nous en occuper.**

**- Professeur, dit alors Hermione. Quelle est la véritable raison de ce soudain rassemblement ?**

**- A vrai dire, dit McGonagall. Il n'y en pas une spéciale, Miss Granger.**

**- J'avais juste envie de retrouver le bon vieux temps en rassemblant ma promotion préférée durant les vacances de Noël.**

**- Promotion préférée ? répéta Hermione en haussant les sourcils.**

**Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire et elle rougit en baissant les yeux.**

**- Aller, dit-il alors. Installons-nous et commençons à « récolter » ces réponses.**

**Harry regarda Ron et Malefoy puis haussa les épaules et se glissa derrière la table des professeurs.**

**A neuf, ils mirent plus de deux heures pour décharger tous les hiboux et quand enfin, Dumbledore relâcha le dernier hiboux, un grand duc gris, il y avait une telle quantité de rouleaux de parchemins devant eux que chacun poussa un soupir, plus ou moins discret.**

**- Au boulot, dit alors McGonagall en distribuant des listes inscrites sur des parchemins verts. Voici la liste des élèves, il y en a quarante par liste, si vous trouvez un parchemin dont le nom n'apparaît pas sur votre liste, vous le mettez de côté. Bon courage.**

**- Mouais, marmonna Ron en regardant sa liste, sa plume à la main. Je ne connaît pas la moitié des élèves, ajouta-t-il en regardant la liste de Harry.**

**- Moi non plus, soupira Hermione. Mais c'est pas grave, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le premier parchemin qui se trouvait devant elle.**

**Elle le déroula puis chercha le nom de l'élève sur sa liste.**

**- Bingo ! dit-elle en cochant un nom.**

**- Tu commence bien, dit Ron en déroulant son parchemin. Pas moi, visiblement…**

**Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, on n'entendait pas un bruit dans la grande salle, juste celui fait par le déroulement des parchemins puis par le grattage de la plume sur la liste.**

**Quand on commença à pouvoir dénombrer les parchemins restants sur les doigts de sa main, la tension fut moins haute et Flitwick, qui se trouvait en bout de table, décida de faire passer les parchemins si le nom ne figurait pas sur sa liste.**

**- Ouf ! s'exclama Hermione en s'adossant à sa chaise. Une heure et demie du matin, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.**

**- Comme vous dite, Miss, dit le petit professeur Flitwick en poussant un soupir. Dumbledore, plus jamais, ajouta-t-il.**

**Dumbledore sourit puis McGonagall rassembla les listes et les parcourut rapidement.**

**- Bien, bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ils sont tous répondu présent.**

**- Tous ? s'étonna Dumbledore.**

**- Tous, répondit McGonagall. Potter, Weasley, rassemblez les parchemins et suivez-moi, dit-elle alors en contournant la table. Les autres professeurs, nous vous libérons, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Dumbledore.**

**- Allez donc faire votre ronde, dit-il en se levant.**

**Des regards courroucés accueillirent cette nouvelle mais les professeurs se levèrent quand même et se dispersèrent rapidement dans le château.**

**Hermione se retrouva avec Malefoy et, bien que mal à l'aise, ils firent leur ronde en silence… durant la première minute…**

**- Hermione… dit soudain Malefoy en tournant au coin d'un couloir.**

**- Mhm ? fit Hermione en le regardant.**

**« Dieu qu'il est beau… » pensa-t-elle. « Non mais ça va pas ? Tu as un copain ma petite ! »**

**- Oui Malefoy ?**

**- Malefoy ? s'étonna le Serpentard. Tu ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi…**

**- Nous ne sommes plus ensembles, si c'est ce dont tu veux parler, rappela Hermione.**

**- Je le sais bien, répondit Malefoy. Mais… je ne sais pas si Potter t'en à parlé mais en ce moment je suis plutôt… perturbé… Dieu que je n'aime pas ce mot…**

**- Harry m'a bien dit qu'il te trouvait bizarre, confia Hermione. Mais sans plus… Et puis, ça ne me regarde pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous…**

**Malefoy la regarda, étonné puis il sourit en comprenant et dit :**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pensais pas à la même chose que toi… J'ai bien trop de soucis et de chagrin pour penser à refaire ma vie avec qui que ce soit.**

**- Refaire ? s'étonna Hermione en s'arrêtant soudain de marcher.**

**Malefoy compris alors qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. La pente était glissante mais il voulait qu'Hermione sache pourquoi il avait changé de cette façon.**

**- Je suis veuf, Hermione…**

**Hermione fronça les sourcils puis dit :**

**- Veuf ? Mais…**

**- Oui, j'ai été marié, je le suis toujours mais la différence entre il y a trois ans et maintenant c'est qu'elle est morte…**

**- Oh Drago… Je suis désolée… dit Hermione en posant sa main sur le bras du Serpentard. Et… de quoi ?**

**- Elle a été assassinée, dit Malefoy.**

**Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise puis elle dit timidement :**

**- Voldemort ?**

**- En personne, dit Malefoy. C'était il y a un an, nous étions tous les trois dans notre manoir quand il a débarqué avec ses Mangemorts…**

**« Tous les trois ? » pensa Hermione. « Il a dû fourcher… »**

**Elle regarda Malefoy et celui-ci lu la question dans ses yeux. Il plongea alors la main dans sa robe de sorcier et en retira le pendentif qu'il lui déposa dans la main.**

**- Ouvre-le, dit-il.**

**Hermione s'exécuta tomba en admiration devant la photo de Norya.**

**- Qu'elle est belle… souffla-t-elle en touchant la photo du doigt. C'est elle ?**

**- C'est Norya, dit Malefoy. Elle était en sixième année à Serpentard quand nous avons quitté le collège. Mon oncle l'avait remarquée à la remise de mes ASPIC. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle me fut promise et à peine deux mois plus tard, nous nous unissions… pour le meilleur et pour le pire…**

**- Drago… dit Hermione. Si ça t'es trop douloureux d'en parler, laisses tomber…**

**- Non, non, dit Malefoy. J'en ait déjà parlé avec Potter, c'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui nous écoute… Maintenant, je vois les choses légèrement différemment mais son absence m'est toujours difficile…**

**- Drago…**

**- Six mois après notre mariage, elle m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte, reprit Malefoy sans se soucier des plaintes d'Hermione. Nous ne nous voyions que pendant les vacances scolaires et les week-ends puisqu'elle était encore ici mais cela avait suffit à lui donner un enfant. J'étais alors le plus heureux des maris. Même mon père, à Azkaban, avait retrouvé un peu de lucidité pour m'écrire et me féliciter. Neuf mois plus tard, Erwan naissait… Dieu qu'il était beau… Un vrai Malefoy aux yeux gris et au caractère bien tremp !**

**Hermione sourit puis elle incita Malefoy à reprendre leur ronde.**

**- Nous avons vécu des jours heureux, tous les trois, jusqu'au jour où cet abominable serpent à débarqué à la maison avec ses chiens.**

**La comparaison entre les chiens et les Mangemorts fit sourire Hermione et Malefoy continua :**

**- Il a jeté l'Avada Kedavra sur Norya sans crier gare. Elle portait notre fils dans ses bras et quand le sort l'a touché, elle l'a lâché et il s'est tué en heurtant le sol. J'étais effaré, la surprise n'ayant pas encore laissé place à la douleur de la mort. Puis un Mangemort avec un main d'argent m'a bloqué avec un quelconque sortilège et Voldemort m'a apposé sa « marque » de force. Depuis, je le sert et exécute ses ordres. Je m'y suis fait mais c'était dur. Et puis un jour, _il_ nous a envoyé en mission dans le monde Moldu. Nous avions reçu l'ordre de supprimer une famille de… désolé pour le terme… une famille de Sang-de-Bourbe. _Il_ m'avait alors désigné comme chef de l'équipe et j'ai attendu trop longtemps avant d'attaquer. Nos cibles nous ont repérés et quelques-uns de mes hommes sont morts. J'ai réussit, avec six hommes, à rejoindre Voldemort mais mes hommes m'ont accusé d'avoir tout fichu par terre et Voldemort à décidé, plus tard, de me… supprimer…**

**- Et tu t'es alors enfui, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione en braquant sa baguette magique derrière une statue.**

**- C'est ça, dit Malefoy en hochant la tête. J'ai erré pendant deux mois, allant droit devant moi. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens qui me prenaient en pitié en me donnant une Noise ou une Mornille. Je ne refusait pas cette argent, je n'avais rien d'autre pour manger. Et puis je ne sais comment, j'ai fini par atterrir à Pré-au-Lard. Avec l'unique Gallion qu'il me restait, je me suis payé une chambre à « La Tête de Sanglier » et après je me suis souvenu que Poudlard possédait une barrière invisible contre les mages noirs.**

**- C'est bien d'y avoir pensé, dit Hermione en fermant une porte de classe. Et tu t'es dit que tu pourrais te cacher ici, c'est ça ? Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir demandé de l'aide à Harry ? Vous êtes les plus grands ennemis que Poudlard ait connu après James Potter et Rogue…**

**- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allé voir Potter avant même d'aller voir Dumbledore, dit Malefoy en fermant une porte de son côté. Mes pas m'on guidés jusqu'à lui, enfin jusqu'au cachot de Rogue et je lui ait demandé d'aller chercher Potter.**

**- Je reconnais bien notre Harry, dit alors Hermione en souriant. Crois-moi, même s'il t'avais détesté à mort, il ne t'aurais jamais laissé dehors en sachant ce que tu y risquait. Harry n'est pas comme ça. Il a un cœur gros comme ça. La preuve, il n'en veut pas à ses Moldus pour le mauvais traitement dont il a été victime quand il était petit. Il n'en veut pas à Rogue non plus bien qu'ils soient toujours en froid tous les deux. Il n'en veut pas à Cho de l'avoir plaqué juste parce qu'il lui rappelait trop Diggory. Tu vois, les animaux qui sont chez lui ?**

**- Les deux hiboux et le Phénix ?**

**- Oui, ce sont des animaux malades, dit Hermione. Du moins le hibou noir.**

**- Ha bon ?**

**Harry l'a trouvé dans une boutique à Paris quand nous y sommes allés pour les vacances, il y a deux ans. Il était en si piteux état qu'il n'a pas eut le cœur à le laisser. De toutes façons, s'il l'avait fait, je l'aurait pris, moi.**

**Malefoy sourit puis Hermione reprit en rougissant légèrement :**

**- Harry a passé des heures et des heures à le soigner, avec l'aide de Hagrid et de beaucoup de magie.**

**- Il est doué, dit alors Malefoy. Il est en très bonne santé.**

**- Et pourtant, il reste toujours quelque chose à faire, dit Hermione. Le hibou noir, il est borgne du côté droit. Il s'était battu avec un autre hibou avec qui il cohabitait et celui-ci lui a percé l'œil avec une de ses serres. La plaie n'a jamais été soignée et c'est Harry qui a tout fait. L'année dernière, son Phénix s'est brisé une aile en entrant en collision avec un hibou et depuis, il ne peux plus voler.**

**- Je le reconnaît, c'est un grand magicien…**

**- Merci, dit alors une voix en face d'eux.**

**Hermione leva les yeux et vit Ron et Harry qui venaient dans l'autre sens.**

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Harry. Mais merci pour le compliment Malefoy.**

**- Profites-en Potter, ils sont rares, railla Malefoy.**

**Hermione soupira alors et dit en souriant :**

**- Surtout, ne changez pas. Restez toujours tels qu'on vous a connu. Vos chamailleries finiraient par nous manquer cruellement.**

**Sur ce, elle fit un clin d'œil à Ron qui sourit.**

**Les quatre anciens élèves éclatèrent de rire puis ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers le hall où les professeurs de permanence les attendaient, visiblement impatients.**

**- Enfin, dit Rogue sur un ton sec. Vous vous étiez perdus ?**

**- Excusez-nous, professeur, dit Hermione en arrêtant de rire.**

**- Alors ? demanda McGonagall en regardant ses collègues.**

**- Trois Gryffondors dans les couloirs de Métamorphose, dit le professeur Sinistra.**

**- Deux Serdaigles près de leur Salle Commune mais dehors quand même, dit Rogue.**

**- Personne, dit Lupin.**

**- Pour moi non plus, dit Flitwick.**

**- Et vous, demanda McGonagall en regardant les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard.**

**- Deux Serpentards sous la salle de Divination, dit Harry.**

**- Personne pour nous, dit Hermione.**

**- Bien, dit McGonagall.**

**Elle se tourna ensuite vers les sabliers géants et dit :**

**- Nous disons donc trois Gryffondors… soixante points…**

**Elle leva la main et soixante rubis dégringolèrent dans la partie inférieure du sablier de Gryffondor.**

**- … deux Serpentards… quarante points…**

**Quarante émeraudes tombèrent dans la partie inférieure du sablier de Serpentard**

**- Et deux Serdaigles… quarante points…, acheva McGonagall.**

**Quarante diamants tombèrent à leur tour dans la partie inférieure du sablier de Serdaigle.**

**- Les Serdaigles vont devoir se rattraper, dit Lupin en remarquant que le niveau de diamants se trouvait bien en dessous de la ligne rouge qui marquait la moitié de la partie supérieure de chaque sablier. Mais je suis confiant…**

**Il se tourna vers Harry qui dit :**

**- J'ai corrigé leurs devoirs, ils sont bons, nous verrons ensembles pour les points, professeur.**

**Lupin hocha la tête puis tout le monde fut envoyé dans ses quartiers pour la nuit.**

**Hermione suivit Ron et McGonagall, tous deux vivaient dans de petits appartements non loin de ceux du professeur de Métamorphose et Harry prit l'escalier, derrière Malefoy.**

**-Potter, dit Malefoy en haut des marches. Est-ce que tu ne fait que corriger les devoirs des élèves ? Depuis que je suis ici, tu n'a fait que ça.**

**Harry sourit.**

**- C'est ma principale fonction, dit-il. Mais comme je suis l'assistant de Lupin, je lui sert aussi parfois de cobaye.**

**Harry plissa le nez en souriant et Malefoy pouffa :**

**- Je t'imagine bien entrain de tituber autour de la salle après que Lupin t'ai envoyé le maléfice de Jambencoton ! Ou te tordre de rire après un Rictusempra !**

**- T'a finit de te ficher de moi ? demanda Harry en le bourrant du coude.**

**Malefoy fit un pas de côté puis revint à la charge et Harry trébucha sur le tapis au même moment. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et Malefoy, emporté dans son élan, lui atterri dessus.**

**Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Harry, gêné, se tortilla. Malefoy mit un petit moment à se décider à bouger puis il recula, mais Harry vit bien qu'aucune marque rose sur ses joues ne trahissaient une quelconque gêne et il fut certain que Malefoy avait les yeux brillants.**

**Ha, s'il savait pratiquer la Legilimancie ! Il donnerait cher pour savoir à quoi pensa Malefoy durant le trajet jusqu'à la tour Sud.**


	5. Chapitre 04

C'est ma premiere fic alors soyez indulgents SVP

Phenix 260

Disclaimer : Rien à moua, tout à JKR ! (vraiment dommmage !! )

RAR :

**LOUFOCA** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait vachement plaisir !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Le rassemblement de la promotion dont étaient issus Harry, Hermione, Ron et Malefoy devait se tenir tout au long des vacances de Noël. C'est pourquoi la totalité des élèves fut priée de trouver un moyen de se faire héberger durant ces vacances car Dumbledore avait bien insisté sur ce point : pas d'autres élèves que cette promotion là dans le collège durant toutes les vacances.**

**Exceptionnellement, Dumbledore donna la permission aux élèves de passer les vacances chez leurs camarades, faisant office de tuteur pour qui ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui pour une raison ou pour une autre. McGonagall avait fait circuler des parchemins à tous les élèves en les priant de se rendre dans son bureau si un tel ennui se présentait afin qu'elle délivre un autorisation spéciale valable qu'une seule fois.**

**Finalement, et après moults accrochages, tous les élèves furent casés, soit chez eux, soit chez des amis et, la veille des vacances, le Poudlard Express quitta Pré-au-Lard avec la totalité des élèves du collège, n'y laissant que quelques professeurs, le directeur, les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard. **

**Le matin du premier jour des vacances, Harry décida de faire la grasse matinée mais ce n'était visiblement pas au goût de Ron et – surtout ! – de Hermione qui se pointèrent à neuf heures à la porte de la tour.**

**« Bong, bong, bong !! »**

**Hermione donnait de furieux coups de poings contre le panneau de bois pour faire lever Harry et celui grogna, bien au chaud dans son lit, n'ayant absolument pas envie de se lever.**

**- Harry ! Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle. Debout !**

**D'un même accord, les deux garçons se retournèrent dans leur lits respectifs en grognant, Harry aplatissant son oreiller sur sa tête et Malefoy se coinçant les mains derrière la tête de façon à ce que ses bras bouchent ses oreilles.**

**- Nom de…, jura Hermione.**

**- Hermione ! s'indigna Ron. Aller viens, laisse-les dormir…**

**- Mais Ron… supplia Hermione. Il est neuf heures et demie !**

**- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous, nous sommes déjà debout qu'ils doivent en faire autant, dit Ron en arrêtant le poing de la jeune fille qui allait de nouveau s'écraser contre la porte. Tu m'a descendu de mon lit à huit heures, je te rappelle…**

**- Oui mais toi, tu es habitué, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.**

**Ron soupira puis Hermione soupira de concert et finit par céder en disant :**

**- Hé bien soit ! Qu'ils fassent la grasse matinée, je voulais juste les emmener à Pré-au-Lard !**

**- Aller, ça va, pas la peine de réveiller tout le château, dit Ron en saisissant la jeune fille par le poignet et en l'entraînant dans l'escalier.**

**Dans sa chambre, Harry sortit la tête de sous son oreiller et soupira :**

**- Sacré Hermione, dit-il. Elle ne fera jamais la grasse matinée.**

**Il laissa retomber sur sa tête sur le coussin puis, deux minutes plus tard, il s'assit et marmonna :**

**- C'est malin, je peux plus dormir.**

**Il se leva alors et, enfilant une robe de chambre, il descendit.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy le rejoignit, à peine plus réveillé que lui.**

**- Tu es tombé du lit ? demanda Harry en repliant ses jambes dans le canapé.**

**Le Serpentard le regarda en se frottant le visage d'une main puis dit :**

**- C'était qui, la furie ?**

**- Hermione, dit Harry en réprimant un bâillement. Si j'ai bien compris, elle voulait nous emmener à Pré-au-Lard.**

**- Pitié, dit alors Malefoy en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près de lui. Pas dès le premier jour des vacances ?**

**Harry sourit puis soupira.**

**- Ses cris m'ont réveillé, dit-il en s'étirant les bras. Il me semble que Ron était avec elle mais je n'en suis pas sûr.**

**Malefoy leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et dit :**

**- Tu as du courrier.**

**- Hm ? dit Harry en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.**

**Moka pénétra au même moment dans la tour, provoquant un léger éclair blanc quand il passa le sort qui empêchait le froid d'entrer et la chaleur de sortir par les fenêtres ouvertes.**

**Harry se redressa mais le hibou fondit sur Malefoy et lâcha son parchemin sur ses genoux.**

**- Qui peut bien t'écrire ? demanda Harry.**

**Malefoy haussa les épaules et regarda le sceau.**

**- Génial… marmonna-t-il en laissant retomber sa main sur le bras du fauteuil.**

**Harry se leva et se pencha pour voir le sceau.**

**- Ta mère ?**

**- Ouais…**

**Il posa le parchemin sur la table basse et Harry dit :**

**- Tu ne lit pas ?**

**Malefoy reprit le parchemin et le lui lança en disant :**

**- Lis-le, toi, j'ai pas envie.**

**Harry attrapa le rouleau puis regarda le sceau de la famille Malefoy. C'était un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Malefoy senior arborait le même bijou sur son manteau.**

**Harry regarda Malefoy qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour le presser et Harry décacheta le parchemin. Il le déroula et constata que Mrs Malefoy avait une très belle écriture. Il le lut en silence puis dit :**

**- Ta mère sait que tu cache ici, du moins elle s'en doute après que les Mangemorts ont fouillé le Manoir et dit que tu t'étais enfui. Mais elle ne sait pas depuis quand ni pourquoi. Elle dit qu'elle voudrait bien que tu rentres à la maison parce qu'au moins, elle saurait où tu es…**

**- Il en est hors de question ! dit Malefoy un peu abruptement.**

**Harry eut un mouvement de recul et Malefoy le regarda.**

**- Désolé… Continue…**

**Ta mère a demandé au Ministre que ton père soit autorisé à rentrer chez vous pour Noël mais elle n'a toujours pas de réponse de Fudge. Elle espère que tu va bien et elle t'embrasse. Et c'est signé… Narcissa Malefoy.**

**- C'est bien ma mère ça, dit Malefoy. Elle ne sait pas que les rouages de la politique sont bien plus compliqués que ça et que ce n'est pas une simple fête de Noël qui va tout déclencher. Parfois, je la trouve trop naïve.**

**- Malefoy ! s'indigna Harry en roulant le parchemin. C'est ta mère…**

**- Pfu, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Je vais te dire, pour le peu qu'elle s'est occupé de moi une fois que j'ai eut sept ans…**

**Et il fit un geste de la main pour bien montrer à Harry qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première robe de sorcier.**

**Harry fit une grimace puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, prit une plume et du parchemin et revint vers Malefoy à qui il les tendit.**

**- Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?**

**- Réponds-lui, dit Harry.**

**- Non, dit Malefoy en repoussant les mains de Harry.**

**- Malefoy… dit Harry. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Réponds-lui… Tu n'a pas besoin de faire un mètre de parchemin… juste quelques mots suffirons, au moins pour qu'elle sache que tu vas bien…**

**- J'en ait pas envie… bougonna Malefoy.**

**- Tête de mule, va, dit Harry.**

**Il posa la plume et le parchemin sur la table basse puis alla s'habiller.**

**Malefoy avait mentit car, une fois qu'il entendit l'eau de la douche, il se rua sur le parchemin et la plume et écrivit à sa mère. En réalité, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le regarde écrire. Cela le déconcentrait et puis il arrivait mieux à s'appliquer quand personne ne le regardait.**

**Quand les deux garçons, frais et dispos, rejoignirent le peu de personnel encore présent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry s'étonna de voir les professeurs d'une humeur aussi festive.**

**- Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de salle, chuchota Malefoy.**

**- J'en ait bien l'impression… répondit Harry.**

**Dumbledore les remarqua alors et s'exclama :**

**- Ha ! Voici deux de nos loirs ! Aller, venez !**

**- Loirs ? s'étonnèrent Malefoy et Harry d'une même voix.**

**Ils se sourirent puis s'approchèrent de la grande table et s'installèrent entre Hermione et le bout de table, en face des places habituelles.**

**- Ca fait bizarre de manger de ce côté, dit Harry à Lupin qui se trouvait en face de lui.**

**- Oui, dit-il. Mais on s'en fiche, il n'y a pas d'élèves.**

**- Minerva, dit alors Dumbledore. Où sont Severus et Sybille ?**

**- Ils doivent sûrement dormir encore, répondit McGonagall en plongeant une cuillère dans un grand mug de café noir.**

**- A chaque fois c'est pareil, dit Dumbledore en remuant son thé à je-ne-sais-quoi mais qui faisait l'eau rouge vif. Le premier jour de vacances il n'y a plus personne pour déjeuner avec vous.**

**Harry remarqua alors que, parmi les professeurs restants au collège pour les vacances de Noël, il y en avait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il y avait Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Bibine, Vector, Flitwick, Sinistra et aussi Rogue et Trelawney qui n'étaient actuellement pas présents à table, de même que Hagrid qui lui aussi devait faire la grasse matinée.**

**- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron en regardant Harry, Hermione et Malefoy.**

**Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules et Hermione dit :**

**- Puisque que vous êtes levés, les garçons, j'ai bien envie d'aller …**

**- Oh nooonnn… soupirèrent les trois garçons d'une même voix.**

**Les discussions des professeurs s'interrompirent et tous les regardèrent, étonnés.**

**- Ce que nous disons ne vous plait pas les enfants ? demanda Dumbledore, intrigué.**

**- Pas du tout, dit Hermione, froissée. Ces messieurs ne sont simplement que de gros fainéants.**

**- Je vois tout à fait de quoi vous voulez parler, Miss Granger, dit le professeur Sinistra en souriant.**

**- Merci, dit Hermione.**

**- Qu'entend-je ? demanda Vector. Les femmes se rebellent, maintenant ?**

**- Attention, Vector, dit McGonagall avec un petit sourire tout en agitant sa petit cuillere sous le nez de Vector. Si vous voulez jouer à ça, vous aller vous en souvenir.**

**- Oh… marmonna une voix. Vous en faites du bruit de si bon matin…**

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur Trelawney qui arrivait doucement, encore froissée par sa nuit de sommeil. Rogue la suivait, pas très frais non plus.**

**- Bonjour, Sybille, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Bonjour, monsieur, répondit le professeur de Divination avec un gros soupir. On vous entends depuis le hall…**

**- Bonjour, Severus…**

**- Mhm… répondit le professeur de Potions en contournant la table et en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Vector.**

**- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, professeur Rogue, dit McGonagall.**

**- Si, si, répondit Rogue, évasif.**

**- Ha bon… dit McGonagall.**

**Elle regarda Dumbledore qui haussa les épaules puis Hermione se leva et, empoignant Harry, Ron et Malefoy par la capuche de leur cape, elle dit :**

**- Vous venez, on y va…**

**- Hé ?! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons.**

**- Bon, dit Hermione.**

**Elle tira sa baguette magique et la pointa sur les trois garçons.**

**_- Wingardium Leviosa_ !**

**- Hé mais… !!**

**- Bravo, Miss ! s'exclama le petit professeur Flitwick en applaudissant.**

**- Merci, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Dans la vie, il faut savoir distinguer le dominant du domin**

**Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois garçons suspendus dans les airs, les bras croisés et visiblement bougons. Ron tournoya et se retrouva la tête en bas. Harry le remit dans le bon sens puis Hermione s'éloigna en les tirant derrière elle, sa baguette magique pointée sur eux.**

**- Je déteste quand elle fait ça, marmonna Ron qui s'accrochait à Harry pour ne pas se retrouver la tête en bas.**

**- Elle l'a déjà fait ? demanda Malefoy en essayant de garder son équilibre tant bien que mal.**

**- Oh oui, dit Harry. Plusieurs fois, même. Faudra t'y faire…**

**- Heu… Miss… dit alors la voix de McGonagall.**

**- Oui ?**

**- La porte, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Quelle po…**

**« PLAF ! »**

**- Trop tard, dit Lupin en se couvrant les yeux avec une main.**

**Il écarta ensuite les doigts puis se mit à rire en voyant Ron, Harry et Malefoy se tenir la tête avec une main, visiblement sonnés.**

**- C'est pas drôle, professeur ! s'exclama Harry.**

**- Oh que si… oh que si… dit-il en se bidonnant.**

**Dumbledore ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps et il pouffa soudain, provoquant alors une réaction en chaîne.**

**Rapidement, tous les professeurs se mirent à rire et Hermione avec.**

**- C'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Harry. Hermione ! Fait-nous descendre !**

**- Sûrement pas ! dit Hermione. Pour que vous disparaissiez comme des souris à la vue d'un chat, c'est sur ! J'ai envie que vous m'accompagniez à Pré-au-Lard alors vous viendrez.**

**Harry, sachant que la partie était perdue, soupira puis, après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir aux professeurs qui riaient encore en silence, il baissa la tête et passa sous la porte.**

**- Hermione, dit Harry quand ils furent à Pré-au-Lard. La prochaine fois que tu refais ça, je…**

**- Tu ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras.**

**Décontenancé par le regard brun et glacé qu'elle lui décocha, il se dégonfla et dit :**

**- Rien…**

**- Ouh, ouh ! s'exclama soudain Malefoy. Le grand Potter est troublé par une fille !**

**- Tu va voir, dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.**

**- Ouh j'ai peur, dit Malefoy, provoquant volontairement la jeune femme.**

**- Malefoy… gronda Hermione, le poing serré sur sa baguette magique.**

**- Tu n'oserais quand même pas me lancer un sort ? Si ?**

**- Attention… dit Hermione.**

**Malefoy se redressa et arbora son éternel sourire narquois. Il était trop occupé à se vanter et ne vit pas la main gauche d'Hermione s'agiter imperceptiblement.**

**- Ouch ! s'exclama-t-il en se pliant soudain en deux.**

**- Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry en s'approchant.**

**- Ough ! répondit-il en tombant à genoux dans la fine neige.**

**- H ! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Il se tourna alors vers Hermione et comprit.**

**- Hermione, arrêtes-ça ! De suite !**

**Hermione regarda Harry puis dit :**

**- Pfuuu… Si on peu même plus s'amuser…**

**Elle ferma alors sa main et Malefoy se redressa en soupirant profondément.**

**- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, dit Malefoy. Mais je me vengerais.**

**- Cherche pas, dit Harry en le soutenant doucement par un bras. C'est de la magie Instinctive. Elle n'utilise pas sa baguette mais juste ses mains et parfois ses yeux. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui le lui a appris, justement pour se défendre contre les garçons.**

**- Et encore, dit Hermione en glissant sa baguette dans sa manche. Je t'ai fait la version soft.**

**- Soft ? dit Malefoy en frottant ses abdominaux douloureux. Avec la puissance des coups, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui recevra l'autre version.**

**- Ce ne tient qu'a toi de te tenir tranquille, railla Ron en le singeant.**

**- Weasley… grogna Malefoy.**

**- Malefoy ! Ron ! Hermione ! s'exclama alors Harry, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? C'est la neige ou quoi ?**

**Malefoy regarda Harry de travers puis renifla et fit volte face en faisant tournoyer sa cape.**

**Harry essaya de le retenir par le bras mais ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide et, furieux, il se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui avaient les yeux baissés sur leurs chaussures.**

**- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda-t-il. Y a pas une minute, on s'entendait tous super bien, pourquoi maintenant vous vous vengez sur lui ?**

**- C'est un Serpentard, dit simplement Ron. Et puis… c'est Malefoy…**

**- C'est tout ? demanda Harry. Juste parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de notre maison, vous le singez comme ça ? Puéril…**

**Et il fit volte face et rejoignit Malefoy devant Zonko.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ron en le regardant s'excuser devant Malefoy.**

**- Je n'en sais rien, Ron… répondit Hermione. Mais le fait qu'ils vivent dans la même tour ne doit pas en être étranger.**

**- Quoi ?? Tu voudrais dire que Malefoy et Harry se… s'apprécient ?**

**- Peut-être même plus, dit Hermione. Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour en être sûrs. Il faudrait qu'ils se montrent plus expressifs…**

**- Comme quoi ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Hermione qui fixait Harry et Malefoy.**

**- Je ne sais pas, une autre situation de ce genre…Tu as bien vu comme Harry a défendu Malefoy. Il ne supporte pas… plus… qu'on le rabaisse…**

**Elle soupira puis Ron dit :**

**- Ouais, enfin j'espère que quand nos amis seront ici, ils resteront loin l'un de l'autre.**

**- Pourquoi ? Crois-tu qu'on retournera vivre dans nos maisons respectives ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Je n'en sais rien, je pensais que tu le saurait, en étant en permanence avec McGonagall…**

**- Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet, répondit Hermione. Peut-être que des appartements seront distribués, du moins pour les familles… Il y en a sûrement.**

**- Oui, ou tout du moins des couples. Au fait, en parlant de couple, Alexandre va venir ?**

**- Alexandre est un Moldu, Ron…**

**- Et alors ? Il sait que tu es une sorcière, il sait que tu es un Animagi, il sait que tu travailles à Poudlard…**

**- Oui, il le sait et il l'accepte, dit Hermione. Mais de là à vivre pendant une semaine avec presque quatre cent autres sorciers… J'ai peur…**

**- Narla a bien vécu ici pendant six mois… Je te rappelle qu'elle était elle aussi Moldue…**

**- Narla est partie justement parce qu'elle ne supportait plus les transplanages intempestifs et les voyages en Portoloin. Et j'ai peur qu'Alexandre ai aussi du mal à accepter le fait que je fasse de la magie sous son nez pour des choses simple que je pourrais faire normalement pour lui.**

**- Tu n'utilise pas la magie chez toi ?**

**- Non, pas souvent en tous cas, dit Hermione.**

**Elle regarda alors du côté de chez Zonko et cligna des yeux.**

**- Ben ? dit-elle. Où ils sont ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Ben Harry et Malefoy… dit Hermione en montrant l'endroit vide. Ils étaient là il y a deux minutes…**

**- Viens, allons voir s'ils sont chez Zonko.**

**Ils se dirigèrent tous deux devant la boutique de Farce et Attrapes et entrèrent.**

**- Bonjour, dit le gérant.**

**- Bonjour, dit Hermione. Dites-moi, n'avez-vous pas vu deux jeunes hommes à l'instant, devant votre boutique ?**

**- Un blond et un brun ? demanda l'homme.**

**Hermione hocha la tête puis le gérant reprit :**

**- Ils semblaient s'engueuler et puis l'un d'eux, le blond je crois, à soudain transplané et le brun, l'a imité quelques secondes plus tard. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire où ils sont allés.**

**- Merci bien, dit Hermione. Aller Ron, on rentre au Château…**

**- Oh, attendez, vous êtes de Poudlard ?**

**- Oui, nous y sommes professeurs, pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai un paquet à remettre au professeur Dumbledore, dit le gérant en s'éloignant dans l'arrière boutique.**

**Quand il revint, il tendit la paquet à Ron qui hésita à le prendre, ayant fait les frais des paquets surprises de ses frères.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit l'homme en souriant. C'est juste un colis normal, le hibou qui le transportait s'est trompé d'adresse.**

**- Un hibou qui se trompe d'adresse ? dit Hermione.**

**- C'est rare, dit le gérant. Mais ça arrive. Cette nuit, il y a eut beaucoup de vent et je pense que le hibou a dû être dévié de sa route. Il s'est posé dans ma volière et je l'ai trouvé ce matin, à moitié congelé. Comme je n'ai pas d'autres hiboux pour l'instant et puisque vous êtes ici, vous pourriez remettre ce paquet au Directeur du Collège ?**

**- Mais avec joie, dit Hermione en souriant. Aller viens, Ron.**

**- Bonne journée, professeurs, dit le gérant.**

**- Bonne journée à vous aussi, dit Ron en sortant de la boutique derrière Hermione.**

**- Aller, à Poudlard, dit-elle en écartant les bras.**

**Et elle disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Ron l'imita quelques secondes plus tard et ils réapparurent juste devant les grilles du Château, fermées.**

**Hermione considéra un instant les grilles puis chatouilla un petit Gryffon posé sur la serrure.**

**- Quelle jolie créature, dit le Gryffon en se redressant sur ses pattes de bronze.**

**- Merci, dit Hermione. Tu nous laisse entrer ?**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Nous sommes professeurs ici, dit Ron.**

**- Ha oui et le mot de passe ?**

**- « Vieux fou cingl » ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron en souriant.**

**- Ca va, dit le Gryffon en souriant de toutes ses dents brillantes.**

**Et il recula, libérant ainsi le portail qui s'ouvrit en grinçant doucement.**

**- Aller, aller, dit Hermione en se précipitant dans le chemin en côte qui menait aux grandes portes d'entrée. Je suis gelée, vite !**

**Ron la suivait tant bien que mal en haletant puis, arrivés devant la porte, ils se jetèrent dessus et l'ouvrirent. Celle-ci protesta en marmonnant puis elle se referma une fois les deux jeunes gens à l'intérieur.**

**- Hé bien, hé bien… dit la voix du petit professeur Flitwick. Vous m'avez l'air bien pressés…**

**- Oh non, pas du tout, dit Hermione, essoufflée. C'est juste qu'il fait un froid de canard, dehors.**

**- J'imagine, dit le professeur de Sortilèges en souriant. Au fait, si vous cherchez Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, ils sont dans la Grande Salle, en pleine discussion. Elle m'a l'air assez importante donc je vous déconseille de les déranger…**

**- Mhm ? dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil, étonnée. Merci, professeur.**

**- Mais de rien, répondit Flitwick.**

**Il sourit puis s'en alla en se dandinant sur ses petites jambes tout en fredonnant une mélodie de Noël.**

**Hermione regarda Ron puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Grand Salle dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes.**

**Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Hermione découvrit Malefoy et Harry assit à la table des Serdaigle, face à face.**

**- Malefoy se tient bizarrement, fit remarquer Ron.**

**- Oui, dit Hermione. Il semble… pein**

**- Bah ! s'exclama soudain Ron. Allons ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.**

**- Non, tu as raison, après tout, dit Hermione. Allons donner ce paquet à Dumbledore et après je vais aller écrire à Alexandre pour lui demander s'il veux venir ici pour Noël. Tu pourrais demander …**

**- A qui ? A Narla ? dit Ron avec une moue étrange. Pour qu'elle m'envoie promener comme la dernière fois ? Non merci, je préfère encore passer Noël en célibataire.**

**- Tu veux que je demandes à Alexandre d'amener une copine ?**

**- Ce sont des Moldues ?**

**- Pas toutes, dit Hermione. Il y a deux sorcières dans notre cercle d'amis « normaux ». Serena et Alyna. Tu voudrais les rencontrer ?**

**- Bah… Pourquoi pas…**

**Hermione eut un mouvement de tête, celui qui veut dire « OK » puis tous deux prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.**

**Harry tourna les yeux et vit Ron et Hermione. Il soupira et Malefoy l'imita ce qui le fit revenir à ce qui se passait en face de lui.**

**- Malefoy, dit Harry. Faut pas t'en faire comme ça… Je t'ai dit que tu étais en secu…**

**- Ce n'est pas ça, coupa Malefoy. Tu ne m'a pas écouté… Evidement que je ne risque rien à Poudlard. Evidement que toi, tu ne me laissera pas risquer ma vie en me laissant partir… Mais moi…**

**- Mais toi quoi, Malefoy ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…**

**- Les Moldus appellent cela le « Mal du Célibataire », dit Malefoy en s'affalant nonchalamment sur la table, un bras replié sous sa tête.**

**Harry mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre puis il arrondit la bouche dans un O de surprise et dit :**

**- Je vois… Tu voudrais de la… compagnie ?**

**- Tu as l'esprit vif, Potter, railla Malefoy.**

**Harry pencha la tête sur le côté avec une grimace de « C'est pas le moment de plaisanter » puis il dit :**

**- Hélas, je ne connais pas grand monde… Je ne serais que mauvais conseil… Et puis Norya…**

**- Norya est morte, Potter, fit Malefoy un peu sèchement. Pig ?**

**- Heu… d'accord… mais…**

**- Aller va, te fatigues pas, dit alors Malefoy en se redressant. Je peux bien me passer d'une femme après tout. Si tu y arrives, je devrais aussi y arriver, non ?**

**Harry détourna la tête puis dit :**

**- Tu fais comme tu veux Malefoy.**

**Il devint soudain silencieux puis dit, tout à coup mal à l'aise :**

**- Si tu savais tout ce que je te cache Malefoy, tu prendrais peur et vivre dans le même endroit que moi te répugnerait…**

**Malefoy fronça les sourcils puis se décala un sur le banc et dit :**

**- Potter… Si tu crois m'avoir avec des belles phrases pleines de sous-entendus, sache que ça ne marche pas.**

**- Hein ?**

**Harry leva les yeux et son regard accrocha celui du Serpentard.**

**- Je sais bien que tu n'a aucune attirance envers les femmes… reprit Malefoy. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu m'approchait et je le sentait bien dans ta façon de me consoler après que je t'ai raconté mon histoire, l'autre nuit.**

**- Malefoy… je… tu me fait chanter, c'est ça ?**

**- Potter… soupira Malefoy. Ca fait combien qu'on vit tous les deux dans cette tour ?**

**- Heu…**

**- Deux mois, dit Malefoy. Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que si j'avais eut envie de te faire chanter, je l'aurais pas déjà fait ?**

**Harry baissa les yeux puis dit doucement :**

**- Si…**

**- Bon alors, dit Malefoy.**

**- Malefoy… dit Harry.**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Maintenant que tu le sais, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en tête de…**

**- De quoi ? De te persécuter pour avoir tes faveurs ?**

**Harry rougit soudain et Malefoy posa sa main sur la sienne ce qui les fit frissonner tous les deux.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, hein, Potter ? Tes faveurs, je les ait déjà, hein ?**

**Harry frissonna de nouveau puis soudain, il retira sa main et se leva. Il trébucha sur le banc puis s'éloigna à grand pas.**

**- Ha Potter… soupira Malefoy.**

**Il allait se lever quand soudain Rogue apparu derrière lui, aussi silencieusement que s'il avait transplané.**

**- Mr Malefoy…**

**Malefoy sursauta et se retourna.**

**- Professeur Rogue, dit-il, une main sur le cœur. Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces trouilles !**

**- Tiens, dit Rogue en levant une main à son menton. J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part… Ha oui, c'est Potter qui a dit cela, le jour de votre arrivée, Drago.**

**Malefoy leva un sourcil puis demanda :**

**- Professeur Rogue, que voulez-vous me demander ?**

**- Rien en particulier, dit Rogue avec son habituel sourire narquois.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et je venais juste vous informer que le Directeur voulait vous voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible.**

**- Bien, dit Malefoy en levant. J'y serais dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de passer me changer…**

**- Ce que vous faites de votre temps libre ne me regarde pas, dit Rogue un peu sèchement.**

**Malefoy tiqua puis Rogue s'éloigna et le Serpentard s'effondra sur la table en soupirant.**

**Il se remua ensuite et remonta à grands pas à la tour Sud.**

**Quand il entra, il trouva Harry sur une échelle, assit dos à la bibliothèque, entrain de parcourir un gros livre rouge.**

**Etonné, Malefoy s'approcha et regarda la couverture du livre.**

**- « Les Animaux Enchantés », lut-il en se tordant le cou.**

**Harry releva alors son livre et le visage à l'envers de Malefoy lui apparut.**

**- C'est pour quoi ? demanda Harry de la manière qu'une réceptionniste demande cela à son client.**

**Malefoy sourit puis se retourna et dit :**

**- Tu ne saurais pas par hasard ce que me veux Dumbledore ?**

**Harry haussa les sourcils et dit :**

**- Il veut te voir ?**

**- Oui, Rogue vient de me le dire, dit Malefoy en s'installant dans le grand fauteuil de Harry. Mhm, pas mal ce fauteuil…**

**Il le fit pivoter une ou deux fois puis s'arrêta en face de Harry qui dit :**

**- Non, je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai vu hier soir mais il m'a juste donné une lettre du Ministère et c'est tout. Et ce fauteuil n'est pas un jouet, Mr Malefoy.**

**Malefoy le regarda, étonné puis, quand il vit que Harry souriait par dessus ses lunettes de lecture, il sourit à son tour et se mit à rire en renversant la tête en arrière.**

**- Je suis si drôle que ça ? demanda Harry.**

**- On aurait dit McGonagall avec tes lunettes sur le bout du nez ! s'esclaffa Malefoy en faisant pivoter le fauteuil.**

**Soudain, il redevint sérieux et fixa Harry avec son regard de glace.**

**- Potter…**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Je… Excuses-moi si je t'ai mit dans l'embarras tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste te taquiner…**

**- Je m'en doute bien, Malefoy, dit Harry en levant le nez de son livre. Mais à l'avenir, évite de faire ce genre de blagues, hein ? Pareil que devant chez Zonko…**

**- A propos, dit Malefoy. Quand tu as transplané pour rentrer, je ne t'ai pas vu revenir du portail, tu as atterrit o ?**

**- De l'autre côté du Château, dit Harry. Mais c'était volontaire.**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Est-ce que je te le dis ?**

**Malefoy regarda Harry puis il dit :**

**- Ok, ça va. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis un Animagi. Mais l'animal dont je prends la forme est plus présent que normalement et il a parfois besoin d'aller se promener.**

**- Quel genre d'animal est-ce ?**

**- Regardes, dit Harry.**

**Il descendit de l'échelle, posa son livre puis ferma les yeux. Il étendit les bras devant lui et commença à se transformer sous les yeux ébahis de Malefoy qui recula légèrement dans le fauteuil pour laisser de la place.**

**- Whaou… fit Malefoy à voix basse, de peur d'effaroucher l'animal. C'est toi, Potter ?**

**Devant lui se tenait un Cerf, un Cerf mais la taille au-dessus. D'une taille avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt au garrot et les deux mètres cinquante en haut des bois, l'animal était immense et semblait à l'étroit dans l'espace entre le bureau et la bibliothèque.**

**Harry-Animagi baissa la tête puis la releva et Malefoy dit :**

**- Attends…**

**Il tira sa baguette de sa manche et dit :**

**_- Animaparla_ !**

**Le Cerf recula d'un pas et Malefoy dit :**

**- Alors Potter ?**

**- Quoi ? demanda la voix de Harry-Animagi, légèrement déformée.**

**- Tu es… énorme…**

**- Tu vois pourquoi je dois des fois le laisser sortir… J'avais justement envie de le laisser sortir ce soir, tu voudra venir avec moi ?**

**- Bah, pourquoi pas, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Mais avant, reprends ta forme originelle, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler à un animal sauvage.**

**En quelques secondes Harry-Animagi redevint Harry et il dit :**

**- C'était quoi ce sort ?**

**- Un truc tout simple, dit Malefoy. Tu le lance sur un animal et il peut aussitôt parler. Dans ton cas, vu que tu es un humain à l'origine, tu n'a pas eut trop de mal mais parfois, il faut quelques minutes avant que les animaux ne réagissent.**

**- C'est normal.**

**- J'allais oublier, dit soudain Malefoy en se levant brusquement. Dumbledore veut me voir.**

**- Je dois venir ? demanda Harry en posant ses lunettes sur le bureau, à côté du livre.**

**- Non, Rogue ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais tu peux, je pense pas que ce soit…**

**- Non, en fait, je vais te laisser, coupa Harry. Je viens de me souvenir qu'Hermione voulait me parler.**

**- Ha…**

**- Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire…**

**Malefoy se détourna en faisant un signe de la main dans le style « laisse tomber » puis il monta dans sa chambre et Harry termina de lire son livre avant de partir rejoindre Hermione afin de lui expliquer pourquoi ils avaient soudain disparu, le matin-même.**

**Quand Malefoy redescendit, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull de la même couleur, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant d'endosser sa robe de sorcier qui restait sur le pommeau de l'escalier, avec celle de Harry.**

**- Tu es sur que… demanda Harry.**

**- Non, non, dit Malefoy. Hermione t'attends, vas-y.**

**- Bon…**

**Malefoy regarda Harry puis fit volte face et sortit de l'appartement en vitesse, se souvenant que Dumbledore voulait le voir.**

**Harry entendit ses pas dans l'escalier puis il se bascula contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard il était devant chez Hermione, le poing levé, prêt à frapper pour s'annoncer**


	6. Chapitre 05

C'est ma premiere fic alors soyez induglents SVP

Phenix 260

Disclamer : Hélas, rien n'est à moua. Tout à JKR !

RAR :

**LOUFOCA** : Merci, c'est gentil ! Oui, c'est ma premiere fic, elle est vielle comme le monde mais je me suis enfin decidée à la poster !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Voilà la suite !!!

**JENALI** : Oh, c'est pas vraiment une fic comme celles qu'on trouve souvent sur ( en tous cas, j'en ai rarement lues des comme ce que j'ecrit ! lol ) Merci pour ta review et voilà un autre chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

****

**- Entrez !**

**Malefoy poussa la lourde porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir déjà mit les pieds et la pièce l'étonna. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au bureau de Harry. Des objets qu'il avait déjà vus chez Harry furent familiers à Malefoy dont le petit Hippogriffe en verre.**

**- Mr Malefoy, dit Dumbledore. Entrez, je ne vais pas vous manger…**

**Malefoy regarda Dumbledore puis se souvint de sa présence ici et s'approcha en disant :**

**- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?**

**- C'est cela, Drago, dit Dumbledore, soudain plus familier.**

**Malefoy soupira intérieurement et s'assit dans un siège que Dumbledore fit apparaître pour lui, d'un mouvement de la main.**

**- Drago, dit alors Dumbledore.**

**Malefoy se raidit puis Dumbledore sourit et dit :**

**- Cela fait deux mois maintenant que Harry a accepté de te loger… Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux ?**

**- Heu… Oui, normal quoi… pourquoi ?**

**- Juste pour savoir, dit Dumbledore. En fait, c'est à propos de ce rassemblement d'anciens élèves. Minerva et moi sommes entrain de loger tout ce petit monde dans les différents appartements du Château, par famille et je pensais que tu aurais peut-être voulu une chambre à toi…**

**- Dois-je comprendre que Potter à de la famille qui doit venir ?**

**Dumbledore dodelina de la tête, l'air soudain embarrassé puis dit :**

**- Oui et non, Drago. Pour tout te dire Harry à quelques penchants…**

**- Pour les hommes, je sais, dit Malefoy. Mais je ne vois pas… Oh !**

**- Tu as compris ? Harry a eut, il y a un certain temps, un ami ici. Il y a exactement deux ans. Cet ami a vécu avec lui pendant presque un an avant qu'ils ne se séparent, je ne sais pour quelle raison…**

**- Et vous avez peur que Harry n'ai d'autres « amis » et qu'il ne désire les inviter ici pour Noël ?**

**- En gros, c'est cela, Drago, dit Dumbledore, soulagé de ne pas avoir à tout lui expliquer.**

**- Je comprends…**

**- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, en parler avec Harry ? demanda alors Dumbledore. Je te garde une chambre de côté au cas o… Mais au fait… Tu as peut-être toi aussi de la famille…**

**Malefoy se renfrogna soudain et Dumbledore dit :**

**- Oups, boulette…**

**- Ce n'est rien professeur, dit Malefoy.**

**- Tu veux en parler ou c'est plus grave ?**

**- J'étais marié, professeur, dit alors Malefoy. Marié et papa d'un ravissant petit garçon quand Voldemort a décidé de se mettre en travers de ma route. C'était il y a deux ans… Norya… c'était ma femme… Voldemort l'a tuée « pour exemple », a-t-il dit. Elle avait notre fils dans ses bras et quand le sortilège de la Mort l'a touché, elle l'a lâché et il s'est tué en tombant sur le plancher…**

**- Je… je suis désolé, Drago… Je… Je ne savais pas…**

**- Ce n'est rien, répéta Malefoy.**

**Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui semblait gêné d'avoir fait remonté des souvenirs aussi douloureux.**

**- Bien, dit alors le Directeur. Tu… Tu peux partir… Heu… Drago… N'oublie pas d'essayer de parler avec Harry ce soir… Les élèves arrivent demain soir…**

**- Oui professeur, dit Malefoy en hochant la tête.**

**Il se leva ensuite et sortit du bureau avec un léger poids sur le cœur mais il se ressaisit bien vite et descendit jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hermione où il savait que Harry se trouverait.**

**Cependant, Harry discutait avec Hermione, de tout et de rien. La jeune femme savait que Harry aimait les garçons mais elle ne savait pas – du moins s'en doutait-elle – que cette attirance ce manifestait également envers Malefoy.**

**- Hermione, dit Harry en faisant un signe au service à thé qui s'approcha en cliquetant. Je suis désolé pour ce matin…**

**- Harry… soupira Hermione en souriant. Tu va t'excuser combien de fois ? Je t'ai pardonné… Mais… et moi ? Tu me pardonne mon comportement envers Malefoy ?**

**Harry la regarda, la petite cuillère de sucre en station au-dessus de sa tasse de thé.**

**- Oui, dit-il alors en la plongeant dans sa tasse en touillant son thé. Il t'a cherchée, il t'a trouvée… Mais à l'avenir, évite…**

**- Harry… dit alors Hermione, soudain sérieuse. Je vais faire un effort pour accepter que tu veuille protéger Malefoy de ce qui le poursuit mais je t'en prie, ne t'attache pas trop à lui… Toutes les personnes présentes ici peuvent mourir du jour au lendemain à cause de Voldemort…**

**- Je le sais bien, Herm'… dit Harry en posant sa tasse sur ses genoux. Mais si comme tu le dit si bien, nos vie sont si incertaines, a quoi cela sert-il que tu restes avec Alexandre ?**

**Hermione parut déstabilisée.**

**- Si tu te fait tuer, il sera lui aussi triste parce qu'il t'aime…**

**Soudain, une lumière se fit dans la tête d'Hermione.**

**- Attends… dit-elle en se redressant. Ne me dis pas que…**

**Harry la regarda puis baissa les yeux et Hermione dit en riant :**

**- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Je n'y crois pas !**

**- Hermione ! s'indigna Harry. Moins fort, je te prie…**

**Hermione continua de rire puis soudain elle se tut et, posant sa tasse sur la table basse, elle dit :**

**- Harry, mon Harry, amoureux de son pire ennemi…**

**- Je ne suis plus ton Harry, mademoiselle… dit Harry, le rouge aux joues.**

**- Pour moi, tu seras toujours mon Harry, dit Hermione en souriant.**

**Soudain, elle regarda sa montre et dit :**

**- Bon, je suis désolée, mais je dois aller voir McGonagall dans cinq minutes, je ne te met pas dehors mais…**

**- Je sais, dit Harry en vidant sa tasse et en se levant.**

**Le service à thé se présenta devant lui et Harry déposa sa tasse sur le plateau.**

**- J'adore ton service à thé, dit-il en le regardant s'éloigner, planant dans les airs. Il faudra que me montre la formule pour ensorceler les objets.**

**- C'est promit, dit Hermione.**

**Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit derrière Harry. D'un geste de la main, elle verrouilla la porte puis s'éloigna en faisant des signes de la main.**

**Harry l'imita puis il partit dans l'autre sens quand soudain…**

**PLAF !**

**- Oh pardon, dit Harry en reculant.**

**- Potter ?**

**- Malefoy ?**

**- Désol ! Je t'avais pas vu !**

**Ils se regardèrent alors, étonnés. Ils avaient parlé en même temps, d'une même voix.**

**Soudain Malefoy se mit à rire et Harry l'imita peu de temps après.**

**- T'aurais dû voir ta tête, dit Malefoy, une main sur la bouche.**

**- Et la tienne ! s'exclama Harry en se tenant le ventre.**

**- Hé bien, hé bien, dit un voix dans le dos de Malefoy. Je vois qu'il y a une bonne ambiance ici !**

**- Bonjour professeur, dit Harry en reconnaissant Lupin.**

**- Bonjour Harry, dit Lupin. Bonjour Mr Malefoy.**

**- Professeur, dit Malefoy avec un signe de tête.**

**- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire ?**

**Harry sourit puis dit :**

**- Oh rien, on s'est juste… télescopés…**

**- Oh je vois, dit Lupin en souriant. Hé bien, amusez-vous bien, bonne journée.**

**- A vous aussi, dit Harry.**

**Lupin fit un signe de tête à Malefoy puis s'éloigna, les mains dans le dos.**

**- Potter, dit alors Malefoy. C'est moi ou il est bizarre ?**

**- La fin du mois approche, dit Harry.**

**- Hein ? Mais…**

**- Oh, ne crains rien, dit Harry. Il arrive à contrôler le loup-garou maintenant. Quand il se transforme, il s'enferme dans son bureau à double tour et il essaye de dominer le loup. En général, il y arrive mais des fois non alors il détruit un peu son bureau, se blesse puis tout rentre dans l'ordre au petit matin. Au fait, qu'est-ce que te voulait Dumbledore ?**

**- Justement. Il voulait savoir si je m'entendais bien avec toi…**

**- Oh, dit Harry. Il t'a parlé de Stephan…**

**- Heu… pas exactement, dit Malefoy qui se sentit soudain piqué par la curiosité. Il m'a juste demandé d'en parler avec toi au cas où tu voudrais inviter un « ami » pour les fêtes… Si tu veux, je peux déménager…**

**- NON ! Heu… je veux dire… non, pas la peine… Personne ne va venir cette année…**

**- Ha ? Pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai personne en ce moment, dit Harry. Donc tu peux rester dans la tour Sud, tu ne dérangera pas, je te l'assure…**

**Malefoy eut soudain envie de se foutre des baffes. Il avait réveillé de vieux démons et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts.**

**- Je suis désol**

**- De quoi ? De m'avoir fait me souvenir de ce chien ?**

**- Chien ?**

**- De Stephan, si tu veux, dit Harry. De toutes façons, il mérite ce nom.**

**- Je…**

**- Oui, tu peux savoir, viens, allons plus loin…**

**Harry s'éloigna alors et Malefoy le suivit.**

**Ils trouvèrent une pièce tranquille, une sorte de grand placard très en fouillis et Harry, allumant l'ampoule d'un geste de sa baguette magique, avisa une caisse de savons de la Mère Grattesec.**

**- Ici on sera tranquille, dit-il en fermant la porte. Assied-toi et soit attentif.**

**Malefoy obéit et se laissa tomber sur un vieux banc recouvert d'une bonne couche de poussière qu'il enleva au préalable avec un chiffon peu reluisant.**

**Harry se mit alors à raconter comment, un an après avoir quitté les cours et s'être fait embauché par Dumbledore pour devenir l'apprenti de Lupin, il avait rencontré Stephan à un congrès de professeurs de DCFM. Il découvrait doucement son attirance pour ses semblables et Stephan en était un déjà « pro » si je puis dire. Ca a été le coup de foudre immédiat et Stephan, à peine deux semaines après le congrès et des dizaines de lettres brûlantes, emménageait à Poudlard, dans la tour de Harry, sous les regard attendris de Lupin, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione qui, bien évidemment, ne voulaient que le bonheur de leur petit protégé.**

**Stephan et Harry restèrent six mois ensembles, dans le meilleur des mondes, les élèves s'étant peu à peu habitués à voir débouler le grand garçon blond en plein cours de DCFM, voler un baiser à Harry puis repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ils s'en amusaient même.**

**Et puis la situation se dégrada sensiblement, du jour au lendemain. Harry et Stephan perdirent le contrôle de la situation et, au fil des mois, Stephan se fit de plus en plus froid, agressif et distant. A l'époque, Harry l'avait soupçonné d'avoir une autre liaison mais Stephan, n'ayant pas de travail, restait au Château et Harry ne le voyait pas partir, si jamais il partait.**

**Et puis un soir, Stephan revint de Pré-au-Lard avec un petit coup de trop dans le nez. Il frappa Harry sans raison apparentes, l'humilia jusqu'au larmes puis le laissa en plan, dans son bureau, gravement blessé.**

**Il allait partir quand Hermione entra dans la tour Sud en voulant voir Harry. Quand elle le découvrit sur le sol, gémissant de douleur à cause de plusieurs côtés cassées et d'une épaule déboîtée, elle entra dans une fureur monstrueuse. Elle alla chercher Stephan dans la chambre où il rassemblait ses affaires et elle se vengea. Avec sa Magie Instinctive, elle vengea son ami et l'autre ne pu pas se défendre et finit par se rendre, amoché. Hermione lui posa alors une condition : il devait partir aussi loin que possible et ne plus chercher à revoir Harry ni même à le contacter de quelque façon que ce soit. En échange, elle l'épargnait. Il accepta, sachant qu'Hermione pourrait très bien le tuer. Comme il tenait à sa vie, il préféra ne pas insister et s'en alla par la cheminée avec ses affaires, sans crier de destination précise.**

**- Depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, acheva Harry sous le regard ébahit de Malefoy qui ne trouvait rien à dire.**

**- Je… je ne savait pas… dit alors Malefoy en reprenant ses esprits. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore était si mal à l'aise tout à l'heure…**

**Harry serra le poing autour de sa baguette magique et celle-ci lança des étincelles rouges, comme pour montrer son mécontentement.**

**- Oh, oh, dit alors Malefoy en s'asseyant à côté de Harry dont la baguette crachait encore des étincelles. On se calme…**

**Harry souffla et sa baguette s'éteignit. Soudain, il fit volte face et se blottit dans les bras de Malefoy, qui surprit, resta sans bouger durant quelques secondes. Puis il réagit et referma ses bras autour de Harry dans un geste protecteur.**

**- Ce chien ! fulmina Harry en donnant un coup de poing sur le torse de Malefoy qui grimaça. Ce chien ! Je le hait !**

**- Potter… On se calme… dit Malefoy en resserrant sons étreinte.**

**- T'en a de belles, toi, dit Harry en se redressant légèrement. Il m'a humilié, blessé dans mon amour propre et physiquement… Hermione aurait dû le tuer !**

**- Harry ! s'exclama Malefoy, indigné.**

**- Hein ? Comment ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

**- Potter ?**

**- Non, non, tu m'a appelé par mon prénom…**

**- Ha ? Peut-être…**

**- Drago…**

**- Hein ?**

**Malefoy baissa les yeux. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis soudain Harry prit possession de ses lèvres, un peu brusquement peut-être. Il le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard et Harry se détourna pour se retrouver dos à Malefoy.**

**- Je… dit Malefoy, abasourdi.**

**- Désolé, dit Harry. J'ai pas pu résister…**

**- Heu… Non, non… Ne soit pas désol**

**- Hein ?**

**Harry voulu se retourner mais Malefoy l'attira contre lui et le serra doucement. Harry posa ses mains sur les bras blancs du Serpentard et la manche droite remonta un peu quand Malefoy resserra son étreinte, découvrant l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres. Mal à l'aise, Harry bougea un peu et Malefoy le relâcha. Son bras droit disparu alors rapidement et Harry se retourna pour voir Malefoy serrer fortement son avant bras droit contre son torse avec sa main gauche en grimaçant.**

**- Malefoy… dit Harry. Ca va ?**

**- Il… Il m'appelle… Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps…**

**Harry ne voulait pas que Malefoy s'en aille maintenant alors, pour lui changer les idées, il l'embrassa doucement. L'effet fut immédiat. Malefoy se détendit et passa ses bras autour de Harry en oubliant la douleur de sa marque. Le Gryffondor glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Malefoy qui frissonna puis le Serpentard rompit le baiser et repoussa doucement un Harry étonné.**

**- Je… Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore… Ma marque me brûle…**

**- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit Harry en se redressant, légèrement rouge.**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Hermione, dit Harry. Elle doit savoir quoi faire pour soulager au moins la douleur… Viens…**

**Harry se leva et, prenant la main de Malefoy, l'entraîna dans le couloir.**

**- Aller, viens ! dit Harry en tirant le Serpentard.**

**- J'arrive, j'arrive, dit Malefoy en le suivant tant bien que mal. Punaise Potter, t'a une de ces forces !**

**Harry pouffa puis Malefoy regarda passer la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, puis celui de McGonagall.**

**- H ! dit-il. C'est pas ici qu'elle habite ?**

**- Si mais elle pas là en ce moment, répondit Harry. Elle est en réunion avec McGonagall…**

**- Attends alors, dit Malefoy en s'arrêtant soudain. Va pas la déranger… Je la connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'elle sera furieuse…**

**Il fit une grimace et ajouta :**

**- Et une Hermione furieuse…**

**- Il vaut mieux l'éviter, acheva Harry.**

**- Tout à fait, assura Malefoy.**

**- Mais… tu es sur que tu pourra tenir ? demanda Harry en montrant la marque du doigt.**

**- Oui, Voldemort finira bien par abandonner en voyant que je ne viens pas…**

**- Espérons, dit Harry. Bon ? On fait quoi ?**

**Malefoy haussa les épaules puis l'estomac de Harry gronda.**

**- Bon et bien, allons manger, dit Harry en souriant. Par ici !**

**Et il s'éloigna en courant.**

**- H ! Attends-moi !**

**- Attrapes-moi d'abord ! répliqua Harry en filant ventre à terre le long du couloir principal.**

**- Tu va voir, grommela Malefoy en se lançant à la poursuite du Gryffondor.**

**- Oh là, oh l ! s'exclama Dumbledore en tournant sur lui-même quand Harry lui tourna autour pour échapper à Malefoy.**

**- Professeur, dit Harry. Protégez-moi !**

**- Ha non, Harry, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Tu es grand, débrouilles-toi tout seul.**

**Il vit Malefoy arriver et Harry se sauva en courant dans l'escalier en disant :**

**- Vous n'êtes pas sympa, professeur !**

**- Il est partit o ? demanda Malefoy en s'arrêtant près de Dumbledore.**

**Le Directeur fit un signe du menton vers l'escalier et Malefoy le gravit quatre à quatre.**

**- Potter ! hurla-t-il. Te voil !**

**Un grand cri retentit alors et Harry apparu à l'étage, prisonnier de Malefoy qui exultait.**

**- Je te tiens ! dit Malefoy.**

**- Serpent ! siffla Harry en souriant.**

**Dumbledore sourit en regardant les deux garçons s'amuser comme des gamins quand soudain Malefoy embrassa Harry une seconde et Dumbledore sourit encore plus :**

**- Hé bien, dit-il à voix basse. Voilà qui promet du divertissement pendant ces vacances.**

**Il fit demi-tour et soudain Harry l'interpella du haut de la coursive :**

**- Hé professeur !**

**- Mhm ? demanda Dumbledore en se retournant.**

**- Je me vengerais ! s'exclama Harry en souriant.**

**- Mais oui, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Quand tu sera plus grand…**

**Harry lui tira la langue puis Malefoy le prit par la taille et l'entraîna plus loin, hors de la vue de Dumbledore qui était content pour eux deux.**

**- Ha ces jeunes... soupira-t-il. Bon, où en etais-je... Ha oui...**


	7. Chapitre 06

C'est ma premiere fic alors soyez indulgents

Phenix 260

Disclaimer : Rien à moua, tout à JKR ! (vraiment dommmage !! )

RAR :

**ANDADRIELLE** : Merci ! La suite la voilà ! Oui, Harry en proftie un peu mais pas beaucoup ( non.... ) L'arrivée des eleves n'est pas le plus important en fait. C'etait juste pour meubler un peu. lol

**LOUFOCA** : Non, t'en fait pas ! Tu sera contente avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Voilà la suite !

**ZICK** : Oui hein ! J'avais envie de faire vivre à Harry quelque chose qui puisse le refroidir un peu envers ses autres " conquetes ". Sinon, il se pourrait bien que, avec mon esprit legerement tordu que Stefan refasse une apparition.... ( NIARK NIARK ! )

**FREAKY FLOWER** : Voilà ! J'ai mit un petit resumé ! En fait, ce n'etait pas de la fénantise, c'est surtout que j'avais pas d'idées ! lol. Drago ? Ceder aussi vite ? Je trouve pas... Lis bien la suite de l'histoire et tu comprendra ;-) !

**PRINCESSE MAGIQUE** : Merci

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Le lendemain soir, alors que l'arrivée des anciens élèves était imminente, Harry pressait Malefoy de se dépêcher.**

**- Aller bon sang ! Grouille !**

**- Ca va, ça va, marmonna Malefoy en descendant de l'étage, une brosse à la main.**

**Harry leva les yeux de son livre et le regarda se brosser les cheveux.**

**- J'avais jamais fait gaffe que tu les avait si long…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- A ton avis ?**

**- Ah, mes cheveux ? Oui, je ne les ait pas coupés depuis… heu… deux ans et demi…**

**Malefoy repoussa ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs dans son dos puis, d'un claquement de doigts, fit disparaître la brosse et apparaître un ruban noir.**

**- Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Harry en se levant.**

**- Non, non, c'est bon…**

**Il leva alors les bras, rassembla ses cheveux en une fine queue de cheval et, d'un geste rapide et souple, noua le nœud autour de la longue mèche et fit une petite boucle plate.**

**- Tada ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant ses mains.**

**- C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le coup de main, dit Harry en souriant.**

**- C'est mon père qui m'a appris ça, dit Malefoy. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai retenu de son enseignement…**

**- Aller, aller, dit alors Harry. C'est pas le moment de te miner le moral. On va retrouver nos amis !**

**Malefoy retrouva alors le sourire puis tous deux s'enroulèrent dans leurs capes, glissèrent leurs baguettes magiques dans leur manche puis se rendirent dans le hall où se trouvaient déjà Hermione et Rogue.**

**- Bonsoir ! s'exclama Harry en sautant les trois dernières marches de l'escalier.**

**- Bonsoir, répondit froidement Rogue.**

**- Tu vois, y a personne, dit Malefoy en le bourrant du coude. Tu m'a fait me presser pour rien !**

**- Tiens, dit Harry en montrant le professeur Vector qui arrivait, suivit du professeur fantôme Binns et du professeur Sinistra.**

**Malefoy se renfrogna et Harry le taquina un moment avant que Dumbledore et McGonagall ne fassent leur apparition, suivis par Pomfresh, Chourave, Trelawney, Lupin et Ron.**

**- Tout le monde est l ? demanda Dumbledore. Très bien, alors allons-y.**

**D'un même mouvement, tout le monde rabattit les pans de sa cape devant lui pour se protéger du froid et, Dumbledore et McGonagall en tête, ils sortirent sur le perron du Château.**

**- Ha, dit McGonagall en regardant au loin. Hagrid arrive.**

**Harry se tourna vers la grosse masse sombre qui arrivait à grand-pas vers eux et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**

**- Et voici nos premiers invités, dit Dumbledore.**

**Harry détacha son regard de Hagrid et suivit des yeux la première calèche tirée par deux Sombrals.**

**- Potter… dit Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtes-l ?**

**- Tu peux les voir ? demanda Hermione en se retournant.**

**Harry eut alors un éclair de lucidité et il dit :**

**- Tu dira merci à Norya. Grâce à elle tu peux voir les Sombrals.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ma femme vient faire ici ? Elle est morte…**

**- Je le sais, dit Harry. Mais on ne peut voir les Sombrals que si on a eut à faire avec la mort. Moi j'ai perdu mes parents et Sirius, je peux donc les voir. Toi, tu as perdu ta femme et ton fils, tu peut donc les voir aussi.**

**- Et toi ? demanda Malefoy en regardant Hermione.**

**- Dieu merci non, dit la jeune femme. La description de Harry me suffit amplement.**

**- Et…**

**- Moi non plus, Malefoy, dit Ron en lui jetant un regard froid qui fit reculer le Serpentard d'un pas.**

**Harry lui saisit alors la main une fraction de seconde avant que la calèche ne s'arrête en bas des marches et qu'une famille visiblement nombreuse n'en descende.**

**- Bonsoir, Mr Finch-Fletchey, dit McGonagall en souriant.**

**- Oh là, là, dit Justin. Ca me fait tout drôle de revenir ici. Tout me semble plus petit…**

**- Oui, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Mais rentrez dans le hall, allez au chaud…**

**Justin obéit et conduisit sa ravissante épouse et ses deux enfants dans le hall du collège d'où parvinrent un caquètement bien connu.**

**- PEEVES ! hurla McGonagall en se retournant. FICHE LE CAMPS !!**

**Un bruit grossier lui répondit puis l'esprit frappeur s'en alla en chantant une chanson paillarde.**

**- Oh ce fantôme… dit-elle en soufflant. Il me tuera…**

**- Allons, allons, Minerva, dit Dumbledore en regardant une seconde calèche s'arrêter devant eux.**

**Une jeune femme en sortit avec un garçon brun et McGonagall l'accueillit chaleureusement. Ce devait sûrement être un Gryffondor mais Harry n'avait pas le souvenir de lui avoir jamais parlé un jour.**

**Le défilé continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure sans qu'aucun des quatre anciens élèves déjà présents ne retrouve d'amis de Gryffondor ou Serpentard.**

**Harry compta la douzième calèche qui s'en allait et la treizième qui s'arrêta devant eux. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortit, avec trois hommes dont deux très costaud : Crabbe et Goyle, le troisième étant le compagnon de le jeune femme**

**- Dragoooooo !!!!! hurla la jeune femme.**

**- Pansy ? dit Hermione en s'écartant pour laisser passer la furie.**

**Pansy Parkinson se jeta au cou de Drago et manqua de le faire tomber. Ce faisant, elle bouscula Harry qui marcha sur le pied du professeur Vector qui grommela.**

**- Désolé professeur, dit Harry en s'écartant précipitamment.**

**- Pas de mal… marmonna Vector en s'éloignant.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas Potter, dit Flitwick. Il est un peu grincheux en ce moment.**

**Harry sourit puis soudain on se pendit à son cou en l'étouffant à moitié.**

**- Kécéc ? demanda Harry en détachant les bras de son cou.**

**- Harry !**

**- Lavande !**

**Harry prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui un instant en riant.**

**- Parvati ! s'exclama Ron quand celle-ci se jeta à son cou, déjà occupé par Padma, sa sœur jumelle. Doucement, vous m'étranglez…**

**Les retrouvailles se terminèrent dans le hall une fois que les occupants de la dernière calèche, un couple de Serdaigle, n'en soient descendus avec deux enfants plus un en « attente » dans le ventre de sa mère.**

**Harry, après s'être débarrassé de Lavande puis de Parvati et Padma, repéra Neville, Dean et Seamus dans un coin, entrain de discuter avec enthousiasme en riant.**

**- Bonsoir ! s'exclama Harry en faisant sursauter Neville.**

**- Harry ! s'exclama Dean Thomas, tout sourire.**

**- Harry ! renchérit Neville en le reconnaissant.**

**Seamus n'eut pas besoin de le dire une troisième fois mais Harry vit bien dans ses yeux que lui aussi était content de le retrouver.**

**- Hermione et Ron ne sont pas l ? demanda Neville.**

**- Si bien sur, dit Harry en montrant Ron et Hermione qui discutaient avec Alexandre et deux autres jeunes femmes.**

**- C'est qui lui ? demanda Dean. Il est pas…**

**- Non, c'est un Moldu, dit Harry.**

**- Un…Moldu ? s'étonna Seamus. Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir le Château…**

**- Hermione a bricolé je-ne-sais-quoi qui permet à Alexandre de voir le Château ainsi que ses occupants. Je la soupçonne de lui avoir donné une potion qui simule la possession de pouvoirs magiques.**

**- Elle en serait capable, dit Neville. Ca existe en tous cas.**

**- Vraiment ? dit Dean.**

**Neville hocha la tête puis une jeune femme s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou en posant sa tête sur son épaule.**

**- Tout va bien, Lisa ? demanda Neville.**

**- Oui, oui, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Tu me présente tes amis ?**

**- Bien sur. Lisa, voici Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, les gars, voici Lisa, ma très chère épouse.**

**- Vous êtes bien plus jolie en vrai, Madame, dit Seamus.**

**- Merci, dit la jeune femme en souriant, soudain rouge.**

**- Je vois que vous avec reçu nos faire-parts, dit Neville en souriant.**

**Ses amis sourirent à leur tour et soudain Harry sentit des bras se refermer sur lui et il se retourna un peu brusquement :**

**- Lavande ! dit-il en souriant. Tiens, puisque tu es là, je te présente Lisa, la femme de Neville.**

**- Oh, oh ! dit Lavande en détachant ses bras du cou de Harry. Quelle jolie créature ! Hé, hé… ajouta-t-elle en regardant le ventre arrondi. Venez avec moi, Lisa, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre…**

**Lisa acquiesça avec joie et Lavande la conduisit auprès de Parvati, Padma et Hermione accompagnée de ses deux amies qui faisaient connaissance avec Ron.**

**Un bougonnement fit tourner la tête à Harry et il découvrit Malefoy persécuté par une Pansy certes devenue très jolie mais toujours aussi hystérique et accro à son « Prince Blond ».**

**Harry sourit et se dirigea ensuite vers Alexandre pour faire connaissance. En trois ans, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, à la gare de King Cross aux vacances d'été dernières tandis qu'il raccompagnait Ron et Hermione avant d'aller passer une semaine chez les Dursley alors récemment amputés de leur fils.**

**- Bonsoir, dit-il en s'approchant, les jeunes femmes discutant dans leur coin.**

**- Oh ! Bonsoir… dit Alexandre en sursautant légèrement. Vous devez être Harry, je me trompe ?**

**- Pas du tout, c'est bien moi, enchanté, dit Harry en tendant la main droite.**

**Alexandre la serra chaleureusement puis Harry dit :**

**- Vous vous souvenez, nous sommes vus sur le quai de King Cross, aux vacances dernières…**

**- Ha oui, dit Alexandre. Vous reveniez d'ici… en train…**

**- C'est cela, dit Harry en souriant. Je vois qu'Hermione préfère la compagnie des filles à la vôtre… ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme brune rire à une blague de Parvati.**

**- Oui… soupira Alexandre.**

**- Allons, venez avec nous, entre mecs…**

**Harry lui prit alors le bras et l'emmena auprès de Dean, Seamus et Neville qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.**

**Au dîner, tout le monde se retrouva autour de deux des immenses tables des Maisons, disposées parallèlement l'une à l'autre et perpendiculairement à la table des professeurs qui, pour l'occasion, avait été descendue de son estrade.**

**Ce fut un festin digne d'un mariage et tout le monde se régala, aussi bien les adultes que les enfants, coincés entre leurs bruyants parents.**

**Rapidement, tout le monde pu se desserrer un peu, les enfants quittant progressivement la table pour aller jouer avec leurs semblables.**

**Harry chercha en vain à savoir si les professeurs avaient fait venir leur propre famille mais il décida de vite y renoncer tant il y avait d'enfants et de visages inconnus.**

**A sa gauche, Hermione avait une discussion enjouée avec Alyna, l'une des amies d'Alexandre tandis que Ron discutait avec Serena, coincé entre les deux jeunes femmes et visiblement heureux de se retrouver « prisonnier » de deux si belles créatures, l'une rousse, comme lui et l'autre brune avec des mèches bleues.**

**Harry soupira et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il promena son regard le long des tables et sourit en se souvenant des moments passés avec toutes ces personnes, alternant prises de becs et moments heureux.**

**La soirée s'acheva sur un mini bal organisé par Dumbledore – évidemment – qui annonça qu'il en serait désormais ainsi tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin des vacances. La nouvelle fut accueillie par des applaudissements et des rires et Dumbledore, voyant la mine un peu bougonne de certains, ajouta que la présence de ceux qui n'aimaient ou ne voulaient pas danser n'était pas obligatoire.**

**Vers une heure du matin, les jeunes gens se dispersèrent dans le Château à la recherche de leurs appartements et les professeurs ainsi qu'Hermione durent en accompagner quelques uns comme les Serpentards et les Serdaigles qui, pour certains, n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans les étages supérieurs du Château hormis pour les cours.**

**Harry remonta dans sa tour accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Malefoy, Parvati, Padma, Neville et Seamus accompagnés, eux, de leurs familles respectives. Avant de se séparer à un croisement qui les sépareraient de Neville, Parvati, Padma et Ron, ils terminèrent de discuter et quand enfin le groupe se sépara en se lançant des « Bonne Nuit ! » tonitruant, Seamus se glissa à côté de Harry et, jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy, lui demanda :**

**- Harry… Pourquoi Malefoy nous suit ?**

**Harry sourit et répondit :**

**- Je m'attendais à cette question. Malefoy vit chez moi pour le moment, ajouta-t-il.**

**- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je t'expliquera ça une autre fois, dit Harry, un poil mystérieux.**

**- Attends, tu va pas nous annoncer que toi et Malefoy vous…**

**Harry eut un petit sourire encore plus mystérieux et Seamus porta sa main à ses yeux en riant doucement. Il savait depuis peu – quelques heures tout au plus – que Harry préférait les garçons aux filles mais de là à s'enticher de Malefoy…**

**- J'y crois pas… Mais j'y crois pas… dit-il à voix basse.**

**Hermione se faufila alors jusqu'à eux deux, laissant Malefoy un peu en retrait et elle prit Seamus pas le bras en disant :**

**- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité.**

**- Quoi ? Tu es au courant, toi aussi ?**

**- Oui, mais Seamus, je t'en prie, ne dis rien, dit Harry. Je rendrais cela public une fois que ce sera sûr et certain. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout foutre par terre en le disant trop tôt.**

**- Trop tôt ?**

**- Aller, Seamus, dit alors Hermione. On va aller se coucher maintenant. Enfin, toi tu va chez toi avec ta femme et tes enfants et moi, je vais chez moi avec Alexandre.**

**- D'ailleurs, ils sont o ? demanda Harry.**

**Neva est déjà couchée, dit Seamus. Et voici Alexandre, ajouta-t-il en montrant un grand garçon brun adossé au mur devant eux.**

**Hermione sourit et se précipita sur lui. Elle l'agrippa par le cou et l'embrassa doucement. Il la serra contre lui puis Harry souhaita bonne nuit à tout ce petit monde et tourna à droite pour accéder au passage secret qui montait chez lui et qui était, par la même occasion, l'unique moyen d'accéder à la tour Sud.**

**Quand les voix d'Hermione et du groupe se furent estompés, Malefoy se glissa à côté de Harry et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Harry en fit autant puis dit :**

**- Hermione t'a parl ?**

**- Mhm…**

**- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Harry.**

**La pression des doigts de Malefoy au niveau de la hanche de Harry se fit plus forte et Harry donna un petit coup sur son bras pour faire réagir le Serpentard.**

**- Hein ? Oh pardon, tu disais ?**

**- Non, rien… dit Harry en repoussant la première tapisserie et en s'engageant dans l'escalier.**

**Alors qu'ils s'engageaient tous deux dans le second escalier, Malefoy s'arrêta soudain et Harry faillit tomber en arrière. Il posa le pied de justesse sur la marche inférieure et se tourna vers Malefoy qui le regardait. Harry descendit alors les deux marches qui les séparaient et dit :**

**- Tu es en colère ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?**

**- Non, enfin je ne pense pas, dit Harry. Mais tu sembles absent…**

**- Ce que m'a dit Hermione m'a fait réfléchir, c'est tout…**

**- Et… puis-je savoir ce que notre Hermione nationale a bien pu te mettre dans la tête ?**

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?**

**- Ben oui…**

**- Ok…**

**Il se retourna alors et s'assit sur une marche, attirant par la même Harry qui fut obligé de s'asseoir à son tour.**

**- Vas-y, dit Harry. Je t'écoute.**

**- Hermione m'a fait comprendre que… que ce que je pensais être de l'amitié pour toi n'était que purement et simplement de l'amour…**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Je ne l'ai compris que hier, quand tu m'a embrassé… Pendant toutes ces années où nous nous sommes lancé ces piques réciproquement, pendant toutes ces années où j'ai eut une vie de famille alors que toi non…**

**- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…**

**- C'est simple, dit Malefoy en regardant Harry. Si depuis le début j'avais accepté mes sentiments pour toi, depuis le début donc depuis notre cinquième année environ, nous serions à présents ensembles pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu ne vivrais pas à Poudlard dans cette tour, je n'aurais pas cette affreuse marque… je n'aurais pas le cœur brisé, non plus…**

**- Drago… dit alors Harry en posant une main dans son dos. Je t'en prie… Ces choses là ne se commandent pas… Moi aussi j'ai commencé à ressentir autre chose que de la haine envers toi en cinquième année mais je n'y ait jamais vraiment fait attention et il faut dire que tu ne faisais pas vraiment en sorte que tout cela aille dans le bon sens…**

**- J'avais peur, Harry… J'avais peur parce que ce que je découvrais était nouveau pour moi et que si je me rapprochait de toi, mon père allait me tuer… purement et simplement…**

**- Te tuer ?**

**Malefoy ne répondit pas et se leva soudain. Il se remit à monter les marches et, après avoir passé le troisième et dernier escalier, ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la tour Sud.**

**Malefoy monta directement à l'étage et Harry le suivit après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée à double tour.**

**- Drago… ?**

**- Je suis dans la salle de bains, dit la voix de Malefoy par la porte entrebâillée de la salle d'eau.**

**- Qu'est-ce que…**

**Harry poussa la porte et trouva Malefoy devant la glace, appuyé sur le lavabo, la tête baissée sur son torse.**

**- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu tu as ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.**

**Malefoy releva un peu la tête et regarda Harry.**

**- Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai, dit-il en ôtant la robe de Poudlard.**

**Il la donna à Harry puis enleva son pull et sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nu devant un Harry ébahit. Il leva ensuite la main droite et Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait sa baguette magique.**

**- Drago… ?**

**_- Aparecum_… dit Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur son dos.**

**Harry posa alors son regard sur le dos du Serpentard et dû réprimer un cri de terreur quand il vit ce qui apparaissait lentement sur la peau blanche. Il lâcha les vêtements qui s'écrasèrent sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs ? demanda Harry une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.**

**- Ces horreurs, comme tu dis, dit Malefoy. Ce sont les cicatrices de ma désobéissance envers mon père.**

**- Désobéissance ? Attends… Tu est entrain de me dire que ton père te battait ?**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur son dos pour effacer les plaies et cicatrices mais Harry l'en empêcha de la main et lui prit sa baguette.**

**- Il est hors de question que tu continues à cacher cela, dit-il en glissant la baguette dans sa manche, avec la sienne.**

**- Rends-moi ma baguette, Harry…**

**- Non, dit Harry fermement.**

**Il tira sa propre baguette et dit :**

**- Ces plaies ont besoin d'être soignées, maintenant. Depuis cinq ans que ton père est à Azkaban, elles auraient dû être cicatrisées mais ton sort de dissimulation les a gardées ouvertes et il faut les soigner.**

**- Je ne veux pas…**

**- Pardon ? Mon cher Drago, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de vouloir ou pas. Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas que je les voit, il ne fallait pas me les montrer. Maintenant qu'elles sont là, tu va t'asseoir gentiment et je vais te soigner tout ça.**

**Malefoy soupira puis s'accouda au lavabo, le front posé sur ses poings serrés. Harry posa une main sur sa nuque en repoussant les cheveux blonds et Malefoy se redressa.**

**- Je t'en prie… dit Harry.**

**Le regard de glace croisa celui d'émeraude et le tint un instant avant que Malefoy ne ferme les yeux en guise d'assentiment.**

**- Je préfère, dit Harry avec un sourire.**

**Il passa alors sa main sous le menton de Malefoy et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.**

**- Tu verra, dit-il en reculant. Après tu ira beaucoup mieux…**

**- Je te fait confiance, dit Malefoy avec un sourire.**

**Harry lui rendit son sourire puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, fit venir un tabouret de la chambre. Malefoy s'y assit et Harry, à l'aide de petits sortilèges de guérison qu'il avait acquis en soignant ses animaux et Lupin après chaque pleine lune, désinfecta et referma soigneusement une à une les vilaines plaies du dos de Malefoy.**

**Tandis que Harry s'occupait des blessures, Malefoy parlait de son père, de la façon dont il se vengeait sur lui avec sa canne ou sa ceinture. Parfois, il lui arrivait de lui lancer le Doloris, plusieurs fois d'affilée. A certaines reprises, Lucius le frappait même sans raisons apparentes, du moins pour son fils.**

**- Mais et ta mère ?**

**- Elle ? siffla Malefoy. Elle le laissait faire sans rien dire. Elle avait trop peur de lui.**

**- Mais pourtant, c'est une Black, elle a un caractère bien trempé elle aussi…**

**- Justement, dit Malefoy en regardant Harry par l'intermédiaire de la glace. Deus forts caractères ne vont pas toujours ensembles, parfois il y a des étincelles mais entre mes parents, c'était une guerre continue et moi j'étais au milieu, les insultes et les coups me pleuvant dessus la journée durant. En venant à Poudlard, je pensais trouver enfin le calme mais c'était trop beau. Les sarcasmes de Crabbe et Goyle me passaient au-dessus mais je prenais les tiens et ceux de Weasley en plein cœur.**

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Mhm, mhm… fit Malefoy en hochant la tête. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait mal de se prendre un « sale fils à papa » de face alors qu'on méprise son père au plus haut point. Et puis avec Pansy qui me collait sans arrêts… Je ne ressemble en rien à cette infamie qui m'a servit de père. Il mérite d'être à Azkaban. Et ma mère devrait y être aussi, tiens…**

**- Arrêtes, dit alors Harry. Tu te fait du mal pour rien.**

**Malefoy eut un soupir las puis il s'appuya sur le lavabo et Harry continua ses soins jusqu'à tres tard dans la nuit pour ne pas dire tôt le lendemain matin.**


	8. Chapitre 07

Bon, je change de rengaine ! lol

Merci pour vos reviews, ca fait vachement plaisir !

Aller, pour vous remercie encore et esperer ( qui sait ! ) plus de reviews, voilà le chap suivant !

Mais avant, les RAR :

**JO-HP5** : Voilà la suite !

**MISSKINKY** : Merci ! T'en fait pas pour notre super couple va rien le arriver de bien méchant ! lol

**ANHELO** : Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas du genre à reclamer les chapitres ? Pourtant faut reclamer, ca motive les auteurs ! C'est, les fics qui se passent après Poudlard sont rares mais y'en a quand même, tout comme les M-Preg

**SLIPOU** : Merci

**LOUFOCA** : Il l'aime son Serpentard, c'est normal qu'il s'en occupe, lol ! Quand à Lucius, j'aime bien le faire mechant même si grâce à .... ( je dirais pas qui ) il va devenir bien plus tranquille ! En fait, et je peux le dire sans que cela soit un spoiler, notre rouquin national n'a rien à cacher vis à vis des Sombrals. C'est juste que, pour moi, il n'aime pas ces bêtes là et que de deux, à ce moment là de l'histoire, il est encore un peu remonté contre notre blond. Narcissa... hum... oui... j'ai pensé qu'il fallait la mettre un peu en avant parce qu'elle est trop effacée dans les autres histoires. Pour l'histoire, oui, elle s'est pas mal mise en travers de Lucius quand il exagerait mais elle a souvent prit des coups elle aussi justement parce qu'elle se mettauit entre son mari et son fils.... Aller, vla la suite !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Quelle impatience ! lol je rigole ! Les chapitres viennent quand j'ai cinq ou six reviews environ. Que j'ai quand même quelque chose à répondre lol. Aller, voila la suiteuh !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**La semaine de vacances se passa dans la bonne humeur, Noël et Nouvel An à Poudlard étant vraiment féeriques. Puis vint le jour où tous devraient rentrer chez eux, la veille de la rentrée des élèves.**

**Tout le monde évitait d'en parler de peur de se miner le moral et les rires continuaient dans les couloirs du Château et le parc.**

**A présent, les enfants connaissaient le chemin de leur appartement à la Grande Salle par cœur et les plus âgés avaient même déjà invités leurs tout nouveaux amis pour les prochaines vacances en tannant leurs parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent.**

**Harry passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses compères de Gryffondor et leurs familles respectives tandis que Hermione s'était mise en tête de coller Ron avec Serena, la rousse, celle qui, d'après elle, irait le mieux avec le dernier descendant mâle des Weasley.**

**- Alors ? demanda Seamus à Harry ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner, le dernier entre parenthèses.**

**- Alors quoi ? demanda Harry en posant son verre de lait devant lui.**

**Seamus se tourna alors vers le groupe de Serpentard qui discutait joyeusement, Blaise Zabini faisant de grand gestes qui faisaient rire Pansy, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.**

**Harry sourit puis Seamus lui colla un coup de coude dans les côtes en disant :**

**- C'est bien, tu comprends vite !**

**- Seamus ! gronda Hermione en souriant. Fiches-lui la paix…**

**- Maiheuuu… dit Seamus en souriant. J'ai le droit de m'informer sur la vie de mon meilleur pote, non ?**

**- Oui mais il y a informer et informer, dit Hermione en piquant un morceau de son bacon.**

**Seamus allait ajouter quelque chose mais un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre, faisant lever la tête de tout le monde.**

**- Voilà le courrier, dit Hermione en levant le bras.**

**Un grand duc gris se posa sur son bras et elle le ramena vers elle en décrochant le journal qu'il portait autour du cou.**

**- Edwige et Moka, dit Harry en regardant les deux hiboux posés devant lui.**

**- Deux hiboux, dit Seamus. Tu dois avoir des admiratrices… Pardon, admirateurs…**

**Il pouffa dans sa manche et Hermione lui tapa sur la tête en riant.**

**- Oh ça va, dit Harry. C'est juste le Ministère…**

**- Encore ? dit Seamus. Mais tu a déj**

**- J'en reçoit une dizaine tous les jours moi aussi, dit Dumbledore en passant derrière Harry.**

**- Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione. Passé une bonne nuit ?**

**- Moui… dit le vieux sorcier. Pas très longue mais bonne. Harry, il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure…**

**- Bien professeur, répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête.**

**- Bon, aller, hé bien bonne journée, profitez-en, dit Dumbledore en s'éloignant.**

**Il eut un sourire puis Seamus dit en soupirant :**

**- Je ne voulais pas y penser mais c'est trop tard. Dommage que les vacances de Noël soient si courtes.**

**- Oui, dit Hermione en regardant le hibou s'en aller.**

**Harry donna son lard à ses hiboux et tous deux s'en allèrent en laissant leur courrier sur la table. Le Gryffondor les regardait s'éloigner quand soudain un grand fracas le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et vit Malefoy qui s'était levé précipitamment en renversant sa chaise.**

**- Mr Malefoy, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de la table. Que se…**

**- Hiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!! Des serpents !!!!!!! hurla Pansy en se jetant au cou de son compagnon qui recula à son tour.**

**- Des serpents… ? s'étonna Hermione en se levant de table, baguette à la main.**

**Harry se leva et contourna la table. Il passa devant Malefoy qui se recula derrière lui.**

**- Non professeur, dit Harry en arrêtant Dumbledore de la main. Laissez-les, ils vont peut-être nous dire d'où ils viennent et pourquoi…**

**- Je… je sais d'où ils viennent… balbutia Malefoy. C'est…**

**- Voldemort… acheva Harry.**

**- Ils sont là pour moi… dit Malefoy. IL m'a retrouv…**

**Harry se retourna vers Malefoy et posa une main sur son épaule en disant :**

**- Calmes-toi, Malefoy… Ces serpents…**

**- CES SERPENTS SONT LA POUR ME TUER !!!! hurla Malefoy en repoussant Harry. TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ?????**

**- MR MALEFOY TAISEZ-VOUS !! s'exclama Dumbledore.**

**L'intervention du Directeur figea Malefoy et celui-ci se retourna, les bras croisés, tout en restant à distance de la table où les trois serpents noirs sifflaient.**

**_- Destruct_… commença Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur les serpents.**

**- Non ! s'exclama Harry. _Petrificus Totalus_ !**

**Les serpents se solidifièrent instantanément et Harry les prit dans sa main.**

**- Je veux savoir pourquoi ils sont ici, dit-il en s'éloignant.**

**- Mr Malefoy… dit alors Dumbledore en s'approchant.**

**- Malefoy… dit alors Hermione en s'approchant du Serpentard sous le regard furax mais terrorisé de Pansy. Viens…**

**A l'étonnement de tous, Malefoy hocha la tête et Hermione lui prit le bras avant de sortir de la Grande Salle dans un silence à couper au couteau.**

**- Mais… Drago… minauda Pansy en relâchant son compagnon qui suffoquait.**

**- Miss Parkinson, dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.**

**- Mais, Professeur…**

**Dumbledore secoua la tête puis s'éloigna vers Rogue qui prenait son petit-déjeuner à la table des professeurs, encore dans le brouillard.**

**- Severus, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Mhm ? Oh, Dumbledore…**

**- Bonjour Severus, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à côté du Maître de Potions.**

**- Bonjour… marmonna Rogue.**

**- Vous semblez encore fatigu**

**- J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable, dit Rogue en se redressant.**

**- Est-ce que Miss Herridge ferait partie de cette histoire, par hasard ?**

**- Ma compagne n'a rien à voir avec mon incapacité à me réveiller ce matin, Albus… dit Rogue avec ce regard noir qui n'invita pas le vieux sorcier à la réplique.**

**- Bon, bon, dit Dumbledore en souriant.**

**Il marqua une pause et Rogue retourna à son café.**

**- Hum… Severus, reprit alors Dumbledore en prenant un toast.**

**- Oui…**

**- J'aurais un service à vous demander, dit Dumbledore en mordant dans le toast.**

**- Ha ?**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Dumbledore en voyant l'air surprit de son Maître de Potions. Je ne vais pas vous envoyer où vous savez… Depuis plusieurs mois il n'y a pas eut d'attaques vraiment mechantes. Je voudrais juste que vous montiez à la tour Sud pour voir avec Harry ce que ces serpents font dans mon école…**

**- Ha… Aujourd'hui ?**

**- Mais vous avez peut-être prévu autre chose… ?**

**- Heu… Non, rien de spécial… Sofia avait juste envie de me traîner à Pré-au-Lard…**

**- Hé bien allez-y, vous irez voir cette histoire quand vous rentrerez…**

**- Mais Monsieur, je vous ait dit que…**

**- Tatata, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Allez en ville avec votre compagne et profitez-en.**

**- Monsieur…**

**Mais Dumbledore s'éloigna en mangeant son toast et Rogue le maudit de l'avoir envoyé dans la gueule du loup… Car la compagne de ce cher professeur de Potions n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une « jolie petite femme au foyer » ! Certes elle était jolie, même très belle quand elle prenait le temps de s'occuper d'elle mais sa personnalité et sa manière de faire ressemblait beaucoup au comportement Pansy envers Malefoy...**

**Quand elle en avait la possibilité, Sofia Herridge collait Rogue et ne lâchait pas de la journée en le traînant un peu partout. On peut la comprendre, elle l'aime et c'est réciproque mais, et Miss Herridge avait du mal à le comprendre, Rogue n'est pas un de ces hommes qui « adorent » avoir leur compagne sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Rogue a besoin d'air et la jeune femme, qui vit maintenant avec lui depuis près de dix ans, ne le comprend pas ou alors ne veut pas l'accepter.**

**Rogue soupira puis vida son bol de café et, prenant son courage à deux mains, partit affronter sa compagne.**

**Cependant, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione et Malefoy se promenaient, lentement, le Serpentard ayant du mal à encaisser le fait que Voldemort ai tenté de lui ôter la vie ce matin-même et en présence de centaines de personnes.**

**Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite ouvert le paquet que portait le hibou grand duc. Il avait préféré ouvrir une lettre quelconque et, à son avis, c'était cela qui lui avait indubitablement sauvé la vie.**

**S'il avait préféré ouvrir le paquet, les serpents l'auraient mordu et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il serait mort à cette heure-ci.**

**L'idée le fit frissonner et il sentit la main d'Hermione se resserrer autour de la sienne dans un geste réconfortant.**

**- Ca va aller ? demanda la jeune femme.**

**Malefoy hocha la tête mais sans conviction.**

**- Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, dit Hermione.**

**- Mais si, je t'assure…**

**- Drago, dit alors Hermione en s'arrêtant. Je te connais et tu ne me fera pas croire que cette histoire ne t'a pas retourn**

**- Ecoutes Hermione, dit alors Malefoy en lâchant la main de la Gryffondor. Cette histoire me fait peur, je l'avoue. Mais je sais et je veux m'en sortir tout seul.**

**- Dois-je comprendre que tu te fiches bien du soutient que je peux t'apporter ?**

**- Mais…**

**- J'ai compris, Drago, dit alors Hermione. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider en te faisant oublier ton passé pour que Harry et toi puissiez être heureux ! Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, très bien ! Débrouilles-toi tout seul alors !**

**- Hermy…**

**- Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

**Sur ce, Hermione fit volte face et disparu derrière une tapisserie, ses bottines à talons claquant férocement sur la pierre.**

**Malefoy soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur quand soudain sa marque le brûla mais son autre bras le brûla également. Etonné de ressentir une brûlure à cet endroit là, il remonta sa manche gauche et découvrit avec horreur une large tâche violette qui s'étendait au fil des secondes, millimètres après millimètres.**

**- Allons bon, dit-il à voix basse en approchant son index de la tâche douloureuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Il posa le doigt sur la peau et un éclair de douleur lui transperça le bras. Il recula son doigt et laissa retomber sa manche en regardant fébrilement autour de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était et il décida de revenir sur ses pas, espérant ainsi retrouver la tapisserie avec le cheval noir qui permettait de monter à la tour Sud.**

**Après quelques minutes de « fouinage », il retrouva le grand hall d'entrée avec quelques personnes qui ne firent pas attention à lui et il reprit le chemin pour rentrer à la tour.**

**Harry tournait en rond dans son bureau, ses animaux le regardant évoluer anxieusement. Les trois serpents refusaient de dire quoi que ce soit de plus hormis qu'ils avaient étés envoyés par leur Maître, Lord Voldemort, pour supprimer le Mangemort Malefoy qui l'avait trahit.**

**- J'en ait assez ! s'exclama Harry en frappant du poing sur son bureau.**

**Les trois serpents, à moitié figés pour ne pas qu'ils se sauvent, s'obstinaient à l'ignorer. Il leur avait lancé le sort que Malefoy avait utilisé sur son Animagi pour pouvoir lui parler et les serpents restaient muets, du moins sur leur mission.**

**- Mais à la fin ! dit Harry. Dites-moi ce que vous faites-ici !**

**- On te l'a déjà dit, dit l'un des serpents avec un triangle rouge sur la tête. Nous avons une mission à remplir et nous la rempliront.**

**- Hors de question, dit Harry. Je ne vous laisserait pas mordre mon ami…**

**- Ami ? Est-ce qu'un ami, je veux dire un vrai ami, se comporte comme l'a fait ce Mangemort ? Certes il t'a raconté une bonne partie de sa vie. Mais il ne t'a pas tout dit. Il lui reste encore de nombreuses choses qu'il préfère sûrement garder dans l'ombre, siffla un second serpent avec une étoile rouge sous la tête.**

**- Et toi ? demanda Harry au troisième serpent qui semblait ignorer la conversation. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?**

**- Il n'a rien à dire, siffla le serpent au triangle.**

**- Détrompes-toi, dit le troisième serpent en ouvrant ses yeux vert émeraude.**

**Harry le regarda, étonné puis le troisième serpent reprit :**

**- Si tu me libère, sorcier, je te dirais qui je suis.**

**- Qui tu es ? Tu es un Animagi ?**

**- Libère-moi, dit le serpent. Et tu verras.**

**La porte de la tour s'ouvrit au même moment et Harry se retourna.**

**- Ha, c'est toi, dit-il en voyant Malefoy entrer et refermer la porte.**

**Le Gryffondor remarqua alors que Malefoy tenait son bras gauche replié contre son torse et il s'en étonna.**

**- Regarde, dit Malefoy en s'approchant. J'ai découvert ça tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.**

**- Montre…**

**Harry prit le poignet de Malefoy et remonta la manche de la robe de sorcier, découvrant une large tache violette.**

**- Mais ?**

**- Moi je sais ce que c'est, dit le troisième serpent.**

**Harry se tourna vers l'animal et remarqua que les deux autres étaient hors combat.**

**- Tu les a tués ? demanda Harry en s'approchant du bureau.**

**- Tu allais le faire de toute façon, non ?**

**- Oui mais…**

**- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir si tu me laisse me métamorphoser…**

**- Métamorphoser ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Je suis un Animagi, dit le serpent. Je suis un espion pour le Ministère.**

**- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, dit Harry. Allons voir Dumbledore et tu lui dira tout ce que tu sais.**

**Le serpent ne répondit rien et Harry le pétrifia entièrement afin d'éviter de se faire mordre. Il fit disparaître les deux autres dépouilles puis, suivit de Malefoy qui souffrait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, ils se rendirent chez Dumbledore.**

**Sur le chemin, Harry demanda à Malefoy :**

**- Tu as mal ?**

**- Oui, ça me démange, répondit Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça s'étale de plus en plus…**

**Harry tendit alors la main et Malefoy s'en empara, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, sorte de maigre réconfort contre la douleur. Le Serpentard se rapprocha alors sensiblement du Gryffondor et Harry, glissant le serpent fort mécontent dans sa poche, enlaça Malefoy qui dit :**

**- Je ne veux pas mourir… Je suis trop jeune…**

**- Tu ne va pas mourir, dit Harry gentiment en le serrant doucement contre lui. Je te fait la promesse que tant que je serais là, tu restera bien en vie.**

**- Pourquoi m'en veut-il autant ? demanda Malefoy en regardant Harry.**

**- Sincèrement, dit Harry. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais peut-être que le reptile nous en dira plus. Mais avant…**

**Harry leva légèrement la tête et Malefoy accueillit ses lèvres avec un sourire.**

**Malheureusement pour eux, au bout du couloir, la personne la moins à même de comprendre la scène se trouvait l : Rogue.**

**Le professeur grincheux leva les yeux des parchemins qu'il devait amener à Dumbledore et découvrit Malefoy et Harry entrain de s'embrasser tendrement, au beau milieu du couloir, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui pourrait ce passer autour d'eux.**

**Rogue sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'effet d'une violente nausée. Il détourna les yeux et décida de prendre un autre chemin pour aller chez le Directeur.**

**Harry relâcha alors Malefoy et celui-ci serra son amant contre lui en soupirant.**

**- Aller, dit alors Harry. Allons chez Dumbledore, allons découvrir ce que nous veut cet Animagi et pourquoi tu as cette tache sur le bras.**

**- Animagi ? Tache ? dit Rogue à voix basse en s'arrêtant de marcher.**

**Il retourna sur ses pas et regarda Malefoy et Harry s'éloigner, main dans la main. Tout à coup, une violente douleur sur ses deux bras lui fit lâcher ses papiers qui se répandirent sur le sol. Rogue n'y prêta pas attention et, ignorant la brûlure de sa marque, il releva l'autre manche, la gauche et observa longuement l'immense tache violette qui s'étalait sur sa peau depuis maintenant une semaine.**

**Il l'avait découverte la veille des vacances de Noël et cela lui avait miné le moral, le rendant encore plus acariâtre qu'en temps normaux. Cette étrange marque avait alors la taille d'un Gallion, soit trois centimètres de diamètre environ mais maintenant, elle recouvrait la quasi totalité de son bras, le dos de sa main et s'attaquait à son torse et à son épaule gauche. Elle le faisait souffrir plus que tout mais grâce à son savoir dans les potions, il s'était concocté une mixture qui diminuait sensiblement la douleur mais ne faisait pas disparaître la tâche pour autant. Il plongea sa main droite dans sa poche et en tira une fiole de cristal remplie d'un liquide brun clair. Il en bu une gorgée et la douleur disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.**

**Pensant que Malefoy pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair, il suivit discrètement les deux garçons et emprunta un autre chemin juste avant d'arriver devant la gargouille qui marquait l'emplacement du bureau de Dumbledore.**

**- Plume en Sucre, dit Harry.**

**La gargouille se déplaça alors sur le côté et le mur s'ouvrir, dévoilant un immense Phénix en or. Les deux garçons grimpèrent sur la première marche et l'escalier se mit alors à tourner pour les emmener en haut. Rogue prit l'escalier en marche, passant juste avant que le mur ne se referme et tomba nez à nez avec ses deux anciens élèves en haut des marches.**

**- Potter ? Malefoy ? dit-il sur un ton faussement étonné. Que faites-vous ici ?**

**- La même chose que vous, professeur, répondit Harry. Nous venons voir Dumbledore.**

**Rogue grogna puis Harry secoua le gros heurtoir d'or.**

**- Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore de l'autre côté du panneau.**

**Malefoy poussa la porte et Harry et Rogue entrèrent avant lui, lui laissant le soin de refermer la porte.**

**- Ha, Severus, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Vous avez ce que je vous ait demand ?**

**- Tenez, monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue en tendant la liasse de parchemins au vieux sorcier. Je vous ait aussi amené des visiteurs. Nous nous sommes rencontrés devant votre porte.**

**- Harry ? Drago ? Que faites-vous ici ?**

**- C'est en rapport avec l'incident de ce matin, dit Harry en déposant le serpent rigide sur le bureau.**

**- Heu… dit Dumbledore. N'y avait-il pas trois serpents ?**

**- Je les ait tués, dit le serpent en redevenant « vivant » après le contre-sort de Harry.**

**- Depuis quand les animaux sont-ils doués de parole ? demanda Rogue.**

**- Severus, dit Dumbledore sur un ton de leger reproche. Qui êtes-vous ? ajouta-t-il ensuite en regardant le serpent.**

**- C'est un Animagi, professeur, dit Harry. Il a tué les deux autres serpents et j'ai jugé plus prudent de vous l'amener avant qu'il ne reprenne sa forme originelle.**

**- Très bien, dit Dumbledore.**

**Il tira sa baguette magique de sa manche et Rogue l'imita.**

**- Aller, redevenez ce que vous étiez.**

**Le serpent glissa du bureau et s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol où il se transforma instantanément en une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.**

**- Qui êtes-vous, répéta Dumbledore.**

**- Je m'appelle Elvira Green, professeur Dumbledore, répondit la jeune femme.**

**- Elvira Green ? dit Dumbledore. Attendez…Voilà, Serpentard, il y a dix ans, c'est cela ?**

**- C'est cela, dit la jeune femme.**

**- Et… dit Harry. Vous m'aviez dit que vous me diriez ce que je voudrais si je vous laissait vous transformer, allez-y, nous attendons.**

**- Tu dois être Harry Potter, dit Elvira avec un petit sourire.**

**- Pas de gaffes, dit Malefoy en tendant son bras en travers du torse de Harry.**

**- Mais je te connais toi, dit Elvira en regardant Malefoy. Tu es le fils de Lucius, tu es celui que le Seigneur veut abattre…**

**- Abattre ? s'étonna Rogue.**

**Dumbledore fut lui aussi étonné, il ne savait pas que Malefoy courait un si grand danger.**

**- Harry… dit Dumbledore.**

**- Je suis désolé, professeur, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Je n'y ait plus pens**

**- Evidement, railla Rogue, la vision du baiser encore devant les yeux.**

**- Severus, silence, dit Dumbledore sur un ton sec. Miss Green, qu'avez-vous à dire qui pourrait nous empêcher de vous tuer ?**

**- Oh, dit Elvira en regardant Dumbledore. Sûrement beaucoup de choses très intéressantes, du moins pour les deux Mangemorts qui sont présents dans cette pièce. Notamment sur la tache qu'ils arborent tous deux sur leur bras gauche…**

**- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Rogue en posant sa main sur son bras.**

**Malefoy l'imita dans un geste purement inconscient et Elvira dit :**

**- Oui, oui Malefoy…**

**- Miss Green, cessez ces enfantillages et dites-nous ce que vous avez à nous dire, dit alors Dumbledore sur un ton sec.**

**- Ca va, ça va, dit Elvira.**

**Elle marqua une pause puis soudain, remonta la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier et chacun pu découvrir qu'elle arborait elle aussi une tache violette.**

**- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**Harry regarda la tache puis dit :**

**- Elle est bien plus prononcée que celle de Malefoy…**

**Malefoy remonta alors sa manche et dévoila sa marque qui n'occupait que la moitié de son avant-bras, du moins pour l'instant.**

**- Ma tache couvre la totalité de mon bras gauche et les trois quart de ma poitrine et de mon dos, dit Elvira en laissant retomber sa manche. Et la vôtre, professeur Rogue ?**

**Rogue fusilla la jeune femme du regard mais un coup d'œil de Dumbledore le contraignit à remonter sa manche et à dire :**

**- La quasi-totalité du bras, l'épaule gauche et une partie du torse.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Harry.**

**Elvira soupira et vacilla un instant. Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise et la jeune femme se laissa tomber lourdement dans le siège.**

**- Tout va bien ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez, pas, professeur, cette tache me donne souvent des vertiges car elle… elle me tue à petit feu…**

**- Pardon ?! s'exclama Harry.**

**Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Rogue qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il dit :**

**- Miss Green, dites-nous en plus. A quoi est due cette tache ?**

**- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'affaiblit de jours en jours et il le sait. Il sait aussi que sa fin est proche mais avant, il veut supprimer ses fidèles Mangemorts… Il a trouvé ce stratagème pour nous éliminer lentement afin que nous mourrions en même temps que lui voire avant mais surtout pas après. Cette tache agit comme une potion paralysante. Elle s'étend sur notre corps de minutes en minutes, nous vide de notre magie et de notre énergie. Je ne voulais pas redevenir humaine car sous ma forme Animagi, le poison ne fait pas effet aussi vite. J'aurais eut tout au plus un an devant moi. Maintenant, je suis trop faible pour me transformer de nouveau et à ce train là, il doit me rester un ou deux semaines avant que la tache ne recouvre mon corps tout entier et ne m'achève.**

**Harry regarda Malefoy avec inquiétude, puis Rogue puis Dumbledore.**

**- N'y a-t-il pas un contre-poison ? demanda alors Harry en s'avançant devant Elvira.**

**- Si, il y en a un, mais le Seigneur le garde précieusement avec lui, répondit la jeune femme. Si vous voulez sauver vos amis, Mr Potter… Vous devrez aller le lui prendre vous-même.**

**- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama soudain Rogue.**

**Il fit un pas et vacilla.**

**- Hé Severus, dit Dumbledore en lui faisant apparaître une chaise. Restez avec nous…**

**Il se tourna vers Malefoy qui secoua la tête puis dit :**

**- Professeur Dumbledore… C'est à moi d'aller chercher cet antidote. Je suis le seul encore assez en forme pour atteindre le repaire du Maître. Le professeur Rogue et Elvira sont trop atteint pour mener à bien cette mission. Je possède encore tous mes pouvoirs et…**

**- Je refuse, dit alors Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre et de rendre des dizaines de personnes malheureuses, Mr Malefoy.**

**En disant cela, il regarda Harry qui baissa les yeux. Un silence pensant s'en suivit avant que Harry ne prenne la parole :**

**- Je vais y aller.**

**- T'es fou ?! s'exclama Malefoy. Tu va te faire tuer dès que…**

**- Mr Malefoy, dit alors Rogue en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise. Je vous suggère de laisser vos sentiments au placard et de laisser Potter y aller.**

**- Severus ! dit Dumbledore sur un ton indigné. Comment…**

**- Laissez-le faire, monsieur, dit alors Elvira. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en lui…**

**Et elle s'évanoui soudain. Dumbledore contourna son bureau et posa deux doigts dans le cou de la jeune femme avant de dire :**

**- Elle est toujours en vie mais plus pour très longtemps. Emmenons-là à l'infirmerie.**

**Il fit apparaître une civière volante puis il se tourna vers Rogue qui commençait lui aussi à ressentir les effets dévastateurs du poison.**

**- Pouvez-vous marcher, Severus ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Oui, oui, répondit Rogue en se levant.**

**- Alors dans ce cas, venez avec moi à l'infirmerie, tous les deux…**

**Il posa alors un regard insistant sur Rogue et Malefoy qui ne purent qu'obéir.**

**- Harry, va chez toi et prépares-toi, je vais t'envoyer Ron et Hermione, ils t'accompagneront.**

**Harry acquiesça puis descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, passant devant la civière et les deux Mangemorts.**


	9. Chapitre 08

Merci pour vos reviews, ca fait trop plaisir !

Voilà la suite, j'espere que vous allez apprecier !

Read, Enfoy & Reviews !

RAR :

**CLAU1** : Ce n'est pas trop mon style de ne mettre que deux persos en avant comme dans une scene de theatre. J'aime bien qu'il y ait du monde autour d'eux et que toute l'attention ne soit pas focalisée sur eux deux simplement. Mais merci quand même de me le faire remarquer !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Yo ! Toujours fidèle Anda ! lol C'est un peu dommag que tu aime bien Elvira parce qu'elle va pas faire long feu..... ARGH ! J'en ai deja trop dit ! Aller, vàlà la suite !

**PRINCESSE MAGIQUE** : Pour les lettres du Ministere, c'est simplement des demandes d'embauche mais notre ti Harry bah veut pas aller bosser avec Fudge ! lol L'est trop bien à Poudlard et kek part en le comprend

**ZICK** : A bas Voldemort !!!! lol Et pour ce qui est de Stephan, à reviendra.... ( NIARK ! ) mais quand ! On verra....

**BUBBLEGUM712** : La suite est là !!

**DRACONNIA** : C'est pour maintenant la suite !

**LOUFOCA** : Rôh là là... Tes reviews c'est de vrais romans ! lol Nan, nan, je te dirais pas pourquoi Voldemort y s'affaiblit, tu le verra bien ! Hum... comment expliquer... Ma fic est plus une histoire entre notre Ryry et notre Dray cheris. J'avais pas envie de consacrer 22 chapitres à un combat entre Voldie et notre Ryry alors encore desolée si ca sera un peu court... mais je pense que tu comprendra tout en lisant... Vàlà ! A Pluch !

**SLIPOU** : Spoilers ! Je dirais pas lol ! Faut lire la suite pour savoir !

**JO-HP5** : Au risque de te decevoir... Et pis en fait nan, je dirais rien ! tu verra bien dans la suite de l'histoire !

**KTK** : Alors pour qui va tomber enceinte ( je mettrait comme ça dans l'histoire parce que "enceint", j'aime pas trop ) je dirais pas. C'est une surprise mais ceux qui ont déja lu des fics M-Preg et HP/DM sauront peut-etre la reponse ! lol

_ Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à reviewer, ca fait drolement plaisir ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**A peine dans sa tour, Harry se mit à rassembler potions et armes diverses en plus des deux baguettes magiques dont il disposait.**

**- Ha tu es là ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.**

**Il se retourna et vit Ron et Hermione, essoufflés, dans l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte.**

**- Dumbledore nous à prévenus que tu voulais nous voir… mais où tu va ? demanda Ron en regardant son ami fourrer des petits sacs dans sa sacoche en toile.**

**- Malefoy, Rogue et une autre Mangemort sont entrain de mourir, dit Harry en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Je me suis désigné pour aller chercher le contre-poison chez Voldemort.**

**- Chez Voldemort ? dit Hermione. Mais tu n'y pense pas !**

**- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour garder Malefoy ! répliqua Harry avec humeur. Dans deux semaines, la Mangemort que j'ai découvert cachée parmi les serpents de ce matin mourra. Quelques jours voire quelques heures plus tard, se sera au tour de Rogue et, même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, d'autant plus qu'après, ce sera le tour de Malefoy !**

**- Attends, attends, dit Hermione. Expliques-nous tous ça calmement. Je n'y comprends rien… Pourquoi risquent-ils de mourir ? Qui est cette Mangemort ?**

**Harry soupira puis, laissant tomber ses préparatifs, s'assit sur son bureau et se mit à raconter ce qui s'était passé entre le petit-déjeuner et le moment présent.**

**Il n'entra pas dans les détails, ne récita pas les dialogues mais ses deux amis le comprirent parfaitement et, au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient comme lui, pressés d'aller chercher ce contre-poison, même si eux deux n'avaient pas de « sentiments » particuliers pour l'une des trois personnes atteintes.**

**- Et tu dis que cette tache s'étend sur leur corps de minutes en minutes, au fur et à mesure que les pouvoirs de Voldemort s'affaiblissent ? Mais alors, dans ce cas, profitons-en pour le tuer…**

**- Nous le ferons, dit Harry. Je le ferait. Mais avant, il nous faut le trouver et récupérer le contre-poison. Elvira dit qu'il le garde sur lui et j'imagine qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule fiole et le produit est sûrement en petit quantité.**

**- Cela va de soit, dit Hermione. Mais dis-moi une chose, Harry… Pourquoi veux-tu à tous prix sauver Malefoy ? Après tout, c'est notre ennemi de toujours…**

**Hermione regarda Ron et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ron y répondit par un autre clin d'œil et Harry soupira en se tordant les doigts.**

**- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans regarder ses amis.**

**Hermione et Ron restèrent silencieux et Harry se décida enfin à parler.**

**- C'est parce que… parce que je l'aime…**

**Hermione sourit alors et s'exclama :**

**- Tu vois Ron ! J'avais raison ! Tu me dois dix Gallions !**

**- Pardon ? dit Harry.**

**- Et dis-nous, Harry, dit alors Ron avec un sourire. Est-ce que c'est… réciproque au moins ?**

**- Evidement, dit alors une voix traînante dans leur dos.**

**Hermione et Ron sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement pour voir Malefoy qui se tenait dans l'entrée.**

**Harry le regarda et dit :**

**- Tu devais rester à l'infirmerie…**

**- Dumbledore et Pomfresh s'occupent de Rogue et Green.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et elle ne peut rien pour eux. Mais toi oui...**

**- J'y crois pas, dit alors Ron. Vous deux… ensembles… c'est…**

**- Incroyable ? demanda Malefoy. Et pourtant, Weasley, c'est la vérité.**

**Harry tendit la main et Malefoy la prit en souriant.**

**- Bon, dit alors Hermione en poussant Ron dans le couloir. On va vous laisser, on va aller préparer nos affaires. Harry, on se rejoint dans le hall pour le départ de nos amis, je pense que nous partirons juste après.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis Hermione sortit en fermant la porte. Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers le Serpentard et celui-ci le serra fortement dans ses bras.**

**- Promet-moi que tu sera prudent, dit Malefoy.**

**- Je te le promet, dit Harry en déposant un doux baiser dans le cou du blond.**

**Cela le fit frissonner et Malefoy devint soudain plus entreprenant. Harry le sentit resserrer sensiblement son étreinte et son cœur s'accéléra.**

**- Drago, je… dit Harry dans un souffle.**

**- Harry…**

**Malefoy lui mordit doucement la clavicule et Harry frissonna avant de se raisonner et de repousser le Serpentard qui recula et le regarda de travers.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Drago… je… on ne peut pas… Nous n'avons pas le temps…**

**Drago soupira de soulagement puis dit avec un sourire :**

**- Tu me rassure.**

**- Et en quoi ? demanda Harry.**

**- J'ai cru que tu me repoussait parce que tu ne l'avais jamais fait…**

**- Malefoy… Stephan était peut-être un chien à son départ mais il était un amant formidable…**

**- Stop, c'est bon, pas de détails, dit Malefoy en serrant Harry contre lui.**

**- Je te promet qu'à mon retour et une fois que vous serrez tous les trois hors de danger, nous le feront, et autant de fois que tu voudra, dit alors Harry avec un lueur coquine dans le regard.**

**- Oh, oh… dit Malefoy dans un sourire. Attention, petit lion, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.**

**- Sinon ?**

**- Heu… Je sais pas mais je vais bien trouver. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as bien quelques minutes pour m'embrasser, non ?**

**- Quelques minutes ?**

**- Bah, il faut bien que j'en profite un maximum avant que tu ne partes pour me sauver la vie !**

**Harry allait ajouter quelque chose mais Malefoy prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa presque sauvagement glissant ses mains sous le pull de Harry et le caressant tendrement.**

**Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se regroupait dans le hall et le parc pour dire au revoir aux anciens élèves qui repartaient tristes mais tout de même heureux d'avoir passé cette semaine en compagnie de leurs amis. Au dîner, Dumbledore leur avait dit ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort et ses pouvoirs faiblissants mais peu d'anciens élèves n'avaient cru à l'histoire, la trouvant farfelue.**

**- Voilà les calèches, dit Dumbledore en regardant au loin, nullement frustré par la réaction des anciens élèves qu'il trouvait normale.**

**Il faisait nuit mais Harry distingua tout de même les Sombrals.**

**Après des longues minutes d'embrassades, d'échanges d'adresses et de numéros de téléphone pour ceux qui vivaient dans le monde Moldu, il fut alors vraiment l'heure de se quitter et ce fut des torrents de larmes qui accompagnèrent le départ des calèches.**

**Pansy était quasiment hystérique à l'idée de quitter son « Dragychou chéri » mais son compagnon parvint à la faire monter dans une calèche sans trop de mal et quand la dernière calèche s'en alla, emportant les derniers amis, un silence pesant s'installa.**

**- Harry, Ron, Hermione ? Tout est prêt ? demanda Dumbledore, pas très rassuré par cette escapade vers l'inconnu.**

**- Oui professeur, nous sommes prêts, dit Harry en montrant son sac dissimulé sous sa cape.**

**- Potter… dit alors McGonagall en posant une main sur son épaule. Faites en sorte de revenir rapidement et en entier…**

**- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, dit Harry en posant sa main sur le poignet du professeur de Métamorphose. Je me suis sortit de situations bien plus difficiles.**

**Il essaya de sourire mais ne réussit qu'a faire un rictus et McGonagall soupira.**

**- Soyez prudents, tous les trois, dit Dumbledore.**

**Les autres professeurs acquiescèrent et Harry repéra Rogue dans un coin, appuyé contre la porte, son air revêche toujours plaqué sur le visage. Il s'en approcha sous les regards étonné de ses amis et des professeurs et dit en posant ses mains sur celle du Maître de Potions :**

**- Professeur Rogue… Je vous fait la promesse que je reviendrais avec cet antidote et, même si je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur, je ferais de mon possible pour rapporter cette foutue fiole. En attendant, essayez de tenir le coup jusqu'à notre retour. Nous ne seront pas longs. C'est une promesse et je tient mes promesses.**

**Rogue regarda Harry avec un étonnement largement supérieur à la normale puis il se détendit et posa son autre main sur celle de Harry en affichant un tout petit sourire pour montrer que ce que le jeune Gryffondor lui avait dit le touchait.**

**Harry sourit puis retira sa main et se tourna vers Malefoy. Il se jeta alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Chacun était bouche bée, encore plus McGonagall puis Harry recula lentement, les larmes aux yeux.**

**Il descendit les marches avec Ron et Hermione puis tous trois firent face aux professeurs et à Malefoy qui avait du mal à se retenir de pleurer.**

**- Si nous ne revenons pas vivants, dit Harry. Drago, je te confie les Dursley et mes animaux.**

**- Ne dit pas ça Harry, dit Malefoy. Tu reviendra, j'en suis sur !**

**Il fit un pas en avant mais Dumbledore lui attrapa le bras et secoua la tête.**

**Malefoy le regarda puis se tourna vers les trois Gryffondors qui leurs firent un dernier signe d'adieu avant de se transformer, en Cerf pour Harry, en Aigle pour Hermione et en Loup pour Ron.**

**- Revenez-nous vivants ! s'écria McGonagall tandis que les trois animaux partaient en direction de la Forêt Interdite.**

**McGonagall baissa le bras lentement puis soudain un gémissement se fit entendre et Malefoy se précipita sur Rogue qui défaillait.**

**- Ca commence, dit-il en passant le bras de son directeur de maison autour de son cou.**

**- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, dit Dumbledore. Je vais contacter le Ministère pour qu'ils nous envoient des remplaçants dans les plus brefs délais.**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, traînant un Rogue à demi-conscient, aidé par le professeur Chourave.**

**Commenca alors un très, très long chemin pour nos trois courageux sorciers qui, sous leurs formes Animagi, se deplacaient très vite, Hermione leur servant d'éclaireur.**

****


	10. Chapitre 09

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !! J'espere qu'il vous plaira !

Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en m'envoyant une pitite review !

RAR:

**REMUS JAMES LUPIN** : Merci, je te laisse "admirer" la suite des événements et des evenements, va yen avoir parce que la fic est loin d'être finie ! lol

**LOUFOCA** : J'adore te lire ! ;-) Pour ce qui est de la séparation, oui, Drago a un peu de mal mais par la suite ( et tu verra dans ce chapitre ) il a pas vraiment la tête à penser à son Ryry ! lol

**KTK** : Merci, voilà la suite !

**SLIPOU** : Merci ! Bien sûr que je vais continuer à écrire ! T'en fait pas pour ça ! Rôh bah faut pas pleurer, c'est pas si émouvant que ça, si ? lol

**PRINCESSE MAGIQUE** : Merci !

**BUBBLEGUM172** : La suite est maintenant ! lol

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Hermione volait au-dessus d'un bois très épais aux arbres très serrés les uns contre les autres. Elle volait depuis presque une demie-heure en cherchant une trace quelconque qui leur indiqueraient qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.**

**Car depuis maintenant quatre jours qu'elle, Ron et Harry sillonnaient le pays à la recherche de Voldemort, ils n'avaient encore croisé que deux Mangemorts, tous deux morts depuis quelques jours déjà, la tache violette recouvrant totalement leur corps jusqu'au cou, devinable malgré les robes noires.**

**Après les avoir enterrés – « C'est la moindre des choses » avait dit Hermione – ils avaient reprit leur route vers le Nord, puis ils étaient redescendus vers l'Ouest et avaient coupés sur l'Est, cherchant le moindre indice, la moindre parole suspecte pouvant leur indiquer où se cachait Voldemort. Mais hélas, personne ne parlait de ce mage jusqu'au jour où, six jours après être partis de Poudlard, nos trois amis s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge minable ressemblant fortement à « La Tête de Sanglier » à Pré-au-Lard, quelque part à proximité de la ville de Dundee.**

**Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui protesta sous son poids. Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent, gardant tous trois leurs capuchons relevés et la tête légèrement baissée.**

**Une grosse femme bien laide et nauséabonde s'approcha d'eux et demanda :**

**- Ca sera quoi pour vous ?**

**- Trois verres de Xeres, dit Harry sans lever la tête.**

**- Bien, deux minutes, dit la femme en s'éloignant de son pas pesant.**

**- J'espère qu'ici on trouvera ce qu'on veut, dit Harry à voix basse en observant à la dérobée les gens présents dans la salle.**

**La pièce était pleine de gens encapuchonnés qu'il était difficilement reconnaissable d'un humain ou d'une autre créature. La fumée des pipes bourrées d'une quelconque plante emplissait la pièce et la rendait lumineuse, les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par les carreaux crasseux de l'étage se démultipliant dans le nuage blanchâtre. On se serait cru dans un antique « Saloon » avec les groupes de sorciers qui jouaient aux cartes un peu partout, ceux qui discutaient à voix basse et les quatre femmes qui servaient les boissons dans des tenues plus qu'osées sur des airs de musique plutôt étranges.**

**- On ne traîne pas, dit Harry à voix basse sans bouger.**

**Il sentit Ron se trémousser sur sa chaise mais la serveuse s'annonça et posa brutalement trois petits verres de Xeres.**

**- Ca fera six Mornilles, dit-elle.**

**- Tenez, dit Harry d'une voix sombre en posant l'argent sur la table.**

**La serveuse paru un instant septique puis elle prit l'argent et s'en alla sans rien dire.**

**Quand les pas de la grosse dame se furent éloignés, Harry osa jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle, espérant peut-être trouver un Mangemort déguisé mais il lui fut très difficile d'en repérer un vu que presque tout le monde arborait une cape noire ou sombre avec un capuchon ou un voile sur la tête.**

**- On s'en va, dit-il soudain. On ne trouvera rien ici.**

**Les deux autres hochèrent la tête puis, vidant leur verre d'alcool, ils quittèrent le bar sombre et s'enfoncèrent dans le village.**

**- Suis-les, dit alors le barman à un homme caché derrière lui, dans l'ombre. Ils ne sont pas d'ici, ils viennent du Nord et je veux savoir ce qu'ils sont venus faire.**

**L'homme dans l'ombre hocha la tête puis le claquement caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre et le barman reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était.**

**- Ouf, dit Ron en repoussant son capuchon une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri dans une chambre d'hôtel plus luxueuse, à la périphérie du village.**

**- On voit Dundee d'ici, dit Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre sans toutes fois se montrer. On ne doit pas en être bien loin…**

**- J'ai l'impression que les Mangemorts ont déserté les alentours, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur l'un des lits.**

**- Peut-être sont-il déjà tous morts ? hasarda Ron en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.**

**- Peut-être, dit Harry. Dans ce cas nous devrons faire vite avant que Voldemort ne meure à son tour. Elvira Green, la Mangemort, en a pour une ou deux semaines. Cela fait déjà six jours que nous quadrillons l'Ecosse sans rien trouver à part ces deux Mangemorts déjà morts.**

**- C'est pas normal, en effet, dit Hermione en portant son index à son menton pour réfléchir. Pensez-vous que Voldemort aurait pu se réfugier sur un des nombreuses îles au Nord ?**

**- Pourquoi pas, dit Harry. Mais si nous devons fouiller toutes les îles, nous en avons pour des mois et… nous n'avons pas tout ce temps. Si Elvira meurt, ce n'est pas bien grave, nous ne la connaissions pas et elle était notre otage mais si Rogue et…**

**- Ca va Harry, coupa Hermione. Ne te mine pas le moral, on va le retrouver ce fichu mage et tu pourra te venger sur lui. Mais tu as besoin de toute ta tête et nous aussi. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous reposer quelques heures avant de repartir en direction du Nord.**

**Harry et Ron acquiescèrent puis Hermione lança un sort pour fermer à clé la porte de la chambre avant de s'allonger sur un des lits, Harry prenant l'autre lit et Ron restant dans son fauteuil, les deux jambes nonchalamment passées par-dessus l'accoudoir et les bras croisés.**

**Le sorcier envoyé par le barman était au pied de l'hôtel, juste sous la fenêtre de la chambre que nos trois jeunes Gryffondors avaient louée pour la journée. L'homme souleva sa manche gauche et constata les dégâts de la tache. Ces trois inconnus pourraient peut-être l'aider à s'en débarrasser, ayant remarqué que Hermione transportait des dizaines de fioles à sa ceinture, tout comme ses deux compagnons de voyage.**

**Se rendant incorporel – une prouesse apprise de Voldemort – il se glissa à travers le mur puis à travers le plafond et redevint physique dans la chambre sombre où les légers ronflements de Ron brisaient le silence. Il eut un sursaut d'étonnement en voyant les trois personnes endormies. Leurs visages lui étaient familier et il retrouva leur noms en fouillant dans sa mémoire un peu beaucoup altérée par l'alcool et les Détraqueurs.**

**Avisant les trois sacoches posées sur la table, il entreprit de fouiller dedans afin de découvrir quelque chose susceptible de confirmer ses doutes.**

**Il trouva plusieurs autres fioles, des sac d'herbes, des parchemins remplis de runes et autres écriture intraduisible pour lui, simple Mangemort et il en déduisit que ces trois « enfants » devaient être de puissants sorciers pour posséder un attirail pareil.**

**Le froissement que l'homme faisait en remuant les affaires dans les sacs attira l'attention d'Hermione qui, ouvrant un œil sans toutefois bouger, regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle vit alors la haute silhouette encapuchonnée qui fouinait dans son sac.**

**Resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique, elle se leva sans bruits et se glissa derrière l'homme bien trop occupé à percer les secrets renfermés dans les sacs.**

**L'homme sentit soudain une pointe entre ses omoplates et il se figea.**

**- Ne bougez plus d'un pouce, dit Hermione. Où vous êtes mort.**

**- Hermione ? Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Ron qui se redressait dans son fauteuil.**

**- Hermione ?**

**- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, dit le sorcier en levant les mains. Je n'ai même pas de baguette magique…**

**- Ron, dit Hermione en faisant un signe de tête.**

**Ron se leva et tâta les manches de l'homme.**

**- Vides.**

**- Et ses poches ?**

**Ron s'exécuta.**

**- Vides aussi.**

**- Ca va, dit alors Harry en se levant. Tournez-vous, étranger.**

**Hermione recula légèrement et l'homme se tourna.**

**- Votre capuche ! ordonna Harry.**

**C'est alors que les trois Gryffondors eurent la surprise de leur vie.**

**- Vous ! s'exclama Harry.**

**- Moi… répondit l'homme qui n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy en personne.**

**- Mais vous…**

**- J'étais à Azkaban, en effet, dit la voix rauque de Malefoy senior. Je m'en suit enfui voilà deux ans.**

**Harry le dévisagea alors sans aucune gêne. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans la Salle de la Mort, dans le Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie, à la fin de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Finit cet air supérieur et arrogant. Lucius ne ressemblait plus qu'à une loque qui vient de passer trois ans dans une minuscule cellule minable puis deux ans à parcourir l'Angleterre. Ses longs cheveux blonds autrefois soyeux pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Considérablement amaigri, il était méconnaissable mais ces deux yeux bleu glace, eux, n'avaient pas changés. Ils étaient toujours aussi froids, sans chaleur ni amour.**

**- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda alors sèchement Hermione, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.**

**- J'ai besoin de votre aide…**

**- Ha bon ? dit Harry. De _notre_ aide ?**

**Lucius posa son regard électrique sur Hermione avec une grimace puis, ravalant sa fierté, il dit :**

**- Tous les trois…**

**- Bien, voilà une chose de réglée, dit Harry. Maintenant, qui nous dit que nous pouvons réellement vous faire confiance après tout ce que vous avez fait ? Je ne vais pas m'amuser à énoncer toutes vos erreurs, ce serait trop long mais sachez qu'en ce moment même, à Poudlard, trois Mangemorts sont entrain de mourir à petit feu à cause de votre abruti de Maître !**

**- Ne parlez pas comme ça de lui, Potter ! répliqua Malefoy.**

**- Taisez-vous ! s'écria soudain Hermione en lui pointant sa baguette sous le menton. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler sur ce ton !**

**- Espèce de… siffla Malefoy.**

**- LA FERME !!**

**Lucius recula d'un pas devant la brusque colère d'Hermione.**

**- Mais…**

**- TAISEZ-VOUS !!!**

**- Hermione, dit Harry. Calmes-toi, tu veux ?**

**- Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas ! J'ai trop encaissé d'insultes de sa part depuis que je suis à Poudlard ! Si je n'étais pas avec vous, Harry et Ron, je crois que je l'aurais déjà tué, sans préambule ni rien !**

**- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Assez !**

**Hermione regarda Ron, incrédule. Jamais Ron n'avait haussé la voix en sa présence si ce n'est pour se faire entendre par-dessus un quelconque brouhaha.**

**- Mais Ron…**

**- Ca suffit tous les trois ! dit alors Harry, irrité. Nous allons quitter ce village, et _vous_ venez avec nous ! Vous allez nous servir pour nous conduire jusqu'à Voldemort.**

**Malefoy tiqua mais ne dit rien et Harry le prit comme un acquiescement.**

**- Puisque que vous êtes un Mangemort, vous savez sûrement où se cache Voldemort et donc, en tant que Mangemort, vous savez que vous allez mourir. Et je ne vous le cache pas, mais si vous ne coopérez pas, votre fils mourra aussi, de même que Rogue et dans peu de temps.**

**- Alors je ne suis pas le seul à avoir cette tache sur le bras… dit Malefoy en serrant son bras gauche dans sa main droite. Mon fils ? Mais il n'est pas…**

**- Tous les Mangemorts ont cette tache, dit Hermione. Elle les tue petit à petit en leur retirant tout pouvoir magique et toute énergie. Quelle taille à la vôtre ?**

**Malefoy regarda Hermione avec mépris puis il dit :**

**- La totalité du bras gauche, le dos et le torse. Je n'ai plus qu'une infime partie de mes pouvoirs magiques et cela me suffit tout juste pour transplaner. Si vous m'emmenez avec vous, je serais un boulet.**

**- Mais il a raison, dit alors Ron ironiquement. Autant le tuer tout de suite alors, de toutes façons, il va mourir, n'est-ce pas Harry ?**

**- On pourrait faire cela en effet, dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard. Mais je vais me retenir pour l'instant. On a besoin de lui pour retrouver Voldemort et l'anéantir.**

**- Je ne vous laisserais pas…**

**- Suffit ! _Silencio_ ! s'exclama Hermione.**

**Malefoy porta alors ses mains à sa gorge en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.**

**- Fermez la bouche Mr Malefoy, vous êtes ridicule, dit Hermione sur un ton sec. Aller les gars, on y va.**

**- On transplane ? demanda Ron.**

**- On va transplaner jusqu'à Inverness, on avisera ensuite, dit Harry. Si Voldemort se cache sur un île, on le saura bien assez tôt en restant sur le littoral.**

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En quelques secondes, ils disparurent puis réapparurent tous les quatre à la lisière d'Inverness.**

**- C'est _ça_ Inverness ? dit Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est plutôt minable…**

**- Signe que Voldemort n'est pas loin ou qu'il est récemment passé par ici, dit Hermione en poussant Malefoy devant elle. Avancez !**

**Elle lui enfonça sa baguette magique dans le creux du dos et Malefoy lui cracha des insultes silencieuses qui la firent sourire. Elle lui tira la langue puis reporta son attention sur les immeubles passablement branlants de la ville qui s'étendait devant eux, dans la vallée.**

**- En effet, dit-elle en fronçant le nez. Ca sent le mage noir à plein nez et… la mort…**

**Harry balaya du regard la ville et remarqua des filets de fumée grise et parfois, un éclair d'électricité.**

**- On dirait qu'un cyclone est passé ici, dit-il en descendant prudemment le sentier qui menait à la ville. Aller, allons voir si on peut trouver des Mangemorts.**

**Hermione frissonna puis suivit Harry en poussant toujours Malefoy devant elle, suivie par Ron.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la grand-rue, aussi déserte que les couloirs de Poudlard en pleines vacances.**

**Alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'un trottoir, un chat noir sauta d'une fenêtre et atterrit devant eux en crachant et en sifflant.**

**_- Revela Métamorpho_, dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal.**

**Le chat noir fut projeté de quelques centimètres puis s'enfuit en miaulant.**

**- On ne sait jamais, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.**

**- Tu as raison, dit Harry. Restons prudents.**

**Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, cherchant de traces de bagarre, des marques de sorts lancés, des morts à la rigueur mais il n'y en avait pas trace. La ville était vide de toute personne, morte ou vivante.**

**- On dirait une ville fantôme… dit Ron en frissonnant.**

**Tout à coup un rayon bleu les enveloppa et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtres.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione. Et où est Malefoy ?**

**Harry fit un tour sur lui-même pour remarquer l'absence de Mr Malefoy puis soudain, il sentit un sale frisson glacé lui descendre dans le dos.**

**- Je sens une présence, dit-il.**

**- Etes-vous des sorciers ? demanda une voix caverneuse.**

**- Heu… oui mais et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry en scrutant le noir.**

**- Prouvez votre sang, dit la voix.**

**Hermione soupira puis d'un commun accord silencieux, ils prirent leur forme Animagi.**

**- Ca va, dit la voix. Ce sont des sorciers.**

**La lumière s'alluma soudain et les trois Gryffondors reprirent leur apparence humaine, clignant des yeux.**

**- Nous sommes des sorciers survivants, dit un vieil homme en s'approchant.**

**Il marchait en s'appuyant sur une canne de bois représentant un serpent et Harry l'identifia comme un Auror.**

**- Vous êtes un Auror ? demanda-t-il, plus pour en avoir la confirmation.**

**- Cela se voit-il autant ? demanda le vieil homme en souriant légèrement.**

**Il avait le visage tiré par sûrement des nuits de veille et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse témoignait de la longue non-exposition à la lumière du soleil et Hermione demanda :**

**- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enfermé ici, vieil homme ?**

**- Mes amis et moi vivons sous terre depuis maintenant quatre mois, répondit le vieil homme en montrant du bras de dizaines de sorciers à l'air aussi fatigué que lui.**

**- Oh mon Dieu, dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Vous êtes les habitants d'Inverness ?**

**- Oui, ou du moins la population sorcière…, dit le vieil homme. Tous les Moldus ont été supprimés par une horde de Mangemorts affolés. Ils sont venus il y a quatre mois, ils sont saccagé la ville, détruit tous les Moldus puis sont repartis en direction du Nord.**

**- Du Nord ? Dites-moi, vieil homme, dit Harry. Nous sommes des sorciers de Poudlard, nous essayons de trouver Voldemort pour lui prendre un contre-poison qui sauverait la vie de trois de nos amis… et le tuer par la même occasion…**

**- Ce sont des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui mais enfin non, plus maintenant… Ils ont tourné le dos à Voldemort depuis quelques temps déjà mais cette « chose » qui frappe tous les Mangemorts risque de les tuer si nous ne faisons rien.**

**- Je suis désolé, jeunes gens, dit le vieil homme. Mais je ne puis vous aider sans risquer la vie de mes camarades. Nous risquons déjà notre vie à chaque levé de soleil pour faire disparaître les corps des Moldus et des autres sorciers morts durant l'affrontement et j'aimerais autant éviter d'autres morts.**

**- Je comprends parfaitement, dit Harry.**

**- Harry, dit alors Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?**

**- Harry ? répéta le vieil homme en plissant les yeux. Vous êtes Harry Potter ?**

**- C'est moi, dit Harry. Pourquoi ?**

**Le vieil homme leva la main et fit un geste de la main pour inciter Harry à prouver son identité. Lassé, Harry souleva sa frange noire et dévoila la cicatrice rouge à un vieillard effaré.**

**- Cela vous va-t-il comme preuve ? demanda Hermione, exaspérée. Pouvons-nous récupérer l'homme qui était avec nous avant d'arriver ici et repartir ? Nous avons une mission, des amis à sauver et un mage noir à anéantir.**

**- L'homme qui était avec vous ? s'étonna le vieil homme. Le Mangemort ?**

**- Celui-là, dit Harry. Il nous est très utile pour nous indiquer la route bien qu'il n'aie pas encore servit à grand chose depuis que nous l'avons trouvé à Dundee…**

**- Il est dans la pièce d'a côté, dit le vieil homme. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi vous vous encombrez de lui…**

**- Ca, c'est notre affaire, dit Ron en avançant. Allons-y, on a pas que ça à faire.**

**L'homme bougonna quelque chose à l'intention de Ron puis il pivota et s'éloigna au milieu des jeunes sorciers qui s'écartèrent docilement pour laisser le passage libre.**

**- Le voici, dit le vieil homme en montrant Lucius Malefoy assit sur le sol, les mains attachées devant lui. Notre entrée secrète sépare aussitôt les Mangemorts des sorciers normaux et nous les entreposons dans cette pièce en attendant de décider de leur sort. Celui-ci pourra vous remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie…**

**- N'y comptez pas trop, dit Hermione en saisissant la chaîne qui était reliée aux poignets de Malefoy. Il est pire qu'une bourrique…**

**« Elle s'en donne à cœur joie » pensa Harry en la regardant donner un coup sec sur la chaîne pour faire lever Malefoy qui s'exécuta plutôt maladroitement.**

**- Aller… trépigna Hermione.**

**Malefoy marmonna quelque chose mais le sort de Silence était toujours actif et cela le rendit encore plus furieux contre Hermione. Il ne supportait déjà pas de recevoir des ordres mais si en plus ils viennent d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme Hermione…**

**« Si je survit à cette histoire, je te jure que je me vengerais, sale gamine de Moldus » se promit Malefoy en suivant Hermione dans la salle principale.**

**- Nous ne pouvons guère vous aider, Mr Potter, dit le vieil homme. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils avaient l'intention de se diriger vers la mer, peut-être vers les îles car les Mangemorts disaient beaucoup de choses ayant rapport avec la mer. Allez dans ce coin là, vous y trouverez peut-être plus de renseignements.**

**- Oui, merci, dit Harry. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? On transplane, un, deux, trois !**

**Et tous quatre disparurent de la pièce.**

**Cependant, à Poudlard, Drago passait ses journées et ses nuits au chevet de Rogue et Green, leur état respectifs à tous trois se dégradant au fil des heures.**

**- Mr Malefoy… dit la douce voix de Pomfresh derrière lui. Vous devriez aller vous reposer… Vous n'avez pas dormit depuis quatre jours… Si ça continue vous allez craquer avant eux…**

**- Je sais, madame, je sais, dit Malefoy en soupirant. Mais je ne parviendrais pas à trouver le sommeil, même avec un potion de Sommeil. Je suis bien trop anxieux pour.**

**- Allez au moins faire un tour dans les couloirs, reprit l'infirmière. Revenez dans une ou deux heures…**

**- Merci… Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Malefoy. Veiller des morts ne sert à rien…**

**- Mr Malefoy ! s'indigna Pomfresh. Ils ne sont pas morts… du moins pas encore… Oh par Merlin, faites que Potter revienne à temps…**

**Malefoy soupira puis se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas puis tomba nez à nez avec le Préfet-en-Chef de Serdaigle qui faisait sa ronde.**

**- Tu n'es pas dans ta salle commune ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Je fais ma ronde, Mr Malefoy, dit le Serdaigle. Je retournais chez moi, à l'instant.**

**Malefoy soupira alors et le Serdaigle demanda timidement :**

**- Est-ce que… Est-ce que le professeur Rogue…**

**- Non, hélas, dit Malefoy. Son état empire de jour en jour et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de Potter…**

**- Cela va faire une semaine, dit le Serdaigle.**

**- Oui…**

**- Bien, je vous laisse, reprit le Serdaigle. Passez la meilleure nuit que vous pouvez…**

**- Merci, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant.**

**Le Serdaigle disparu dans le noir et Malefoy continua de marcher droit devant lui, sans destination précise.**

**Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur le fantôme de Gryffondor qui lui posa la même question que le Serdaigle et à laquelle Malefoy répondit par la négation. Le fantôme pria Merlin à son tour puis s'éloigna en traversant un mur.**

**Malefoy ignora combien de temps il avait marché mais quand il sentit ses jambes devenir douloureuses, il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.**

**- Ha vous voilà, dit Dumbledore en voyant entrer un Malefoy épuisé.**

**- Professeur Dumbledore… dit Malefoy en s'approchant du lit où reposait Rogue.**

**Dumbledore se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Malefoy en disant :**

**- Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas anxieux au sujet du professeur Rogue et de Miss Green… Mais croyez-moi, Harry sait ce qu'il fait… Ne vous en faites pas, ils vont revenir, saints et saufs avec le contre-poison…**

**- J'espère que vous dites vrai, professeur, dit Malefoy en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'avait libérée le Directeur. Je ne demande qu'à vous croire…**

**- Mr Malefoy, allez vous allonger, dit alors McGonagall en sortant de l'ombre. Vous tenez tout juste debout…**

**- Non, professeur, je vous assure, je vais bien…**

**- Où en est votre tache ? demanda McGonagall en avançant la main pour prendre le poignet de Malefoy.**

**- Elle grandit, dit Malefoy en reculant sa main. Elle grandit et elle démange…**

**- Drago… dit Dumbledore sur un ton doux. Allez vous reposer, nous veillerons sur nos deux malades.**

**- Je vous dit que je vais bien… insista Malefoy.**

**- Mr Malefoy, dit McGonagall sur un ton ferme. Allez !**

**Et elle tendit le bras en direction d'un lit en face.**

**- C'est un ordre, Drago, dit Dumbledore.**

**Malefoy soupira, regarda ses deux professeurs puis s'exécuta lentement.**

**Seule la fatigue lui permettait de tenir eveillé et, dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves tandis que Dumbledore et McGonagall prenaient leurs aises pour la nuit, s'installant dans des fauteuils au lieu des chaises et faisant venir des couvertures.**


	11. Chapitre 10

Merci pour vos reviews ! je pensais pas en avoir même une dizaine en postant cette fic mais je vois que je me suis trompée, lol ! Ce fait vachement plaisir !

Je tiens à vous prevenir avant que vous lisiez, moi j'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, j'ai pas reussit à l'ecrire comme je le voulais mais je pouvais pas non plus le supprimer alors je vous le met et je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Aller, asser blablater, passons aux reponses aux Reviews !

RAR :

**REMUS JAMES LUPIN** : Oui, Hermione sait être...hum... "persuasive" quand il le faut ! lol Hé oui, vaut mieux l'avoir avec soit, je crois que Lucius s'en rend compte ! lol T'en fait pas va, va rien arriver de bien mehcnat à "Drakychou Cheri" (dixit Pensay !Parkinson ) Merci, voilà la suite !!

**ZICK** : Je crois que faut pas chercher à comprendre Lucius...... C'est le bras droit du Maitre quand même..... Enfin bon. Et pour Hermione, elle se venge et elle adore ça lol Vàlà la suiteuh !!

**SLIPOU** : Moi ? Cruelle et sans coeur ? OUIN !! Nan je rigole lol. T'inquiete, pete pas un cable, la cachete de Voldemort, c'est dans ce chap ! Pour ce qui est du "plus tard" avec Lucius, tu risque d'être tres tres tres tres surprise !!! Mais OUPS ! J'en ai déja trop dit... o0 Quand à Drago, pour ce qui est du "Seul la fatigue le faisait tenir eveill", c'est un truc que j'ai lu dans un livre ya pas longtemps... J'ai bien aimé alors j'ai voulu la caser. Et pis, le Dray, l'est pas malade, l'est amoureux..... Aller, suffit le discour ! Place à la suite !!

**PRINCESSE MAGIQUE** : Toujours fidèle au poste lol ! Merci !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci, voilà la suite tant attendue !

**LOUFOCA** : T'inquiete pour le stress, ca va vite redrescendre lol ! Et non, je n'ai jamais été en Angleterre mais pendant que j'ecrivait cette partie, j'avais la carte sous le nez.... lol ! Comme je sait où se situe Poudlar,d j'avais juste à suivre les grandes villes La suite avec Lucius ? Oh que oui...... passionnante !!! J'en dis pas plus....... Je vous laisse mariner un peu lol. Aller vlà la suite !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Prochain chap croustillant, je sais pas, perso, je l'aime pas beaucoup mais enfin, ce n'est que mon avis d'auteuze ! lol Le vieux Voldi ? 00 Ah, l'est vieux ? Moi j'ai doré ecrire quand Hermione se venge. Je voulais en mettre plus mais je me suis que fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses ! lol

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione, toujours accompagnés de Mr Malefoy qui fulminait intérieurement de se faire mener sans pouvoir se plaindre par une Sang-de-Bourbe, sillonnèrent l'Ecosse et plus principalement les Highlands du Nord pendant trois jours et trois nuits après avoir transplané de Inverness à Wick, bien plus au nord. Tous commençaient à être sérieusement épuisés et leurs réserves de nourriture fondait comme neige au soleil ainsi que leur argent.**

**- J'ai faim… marmonna Ron en s'asseyant sur une grosse pierre, plantée au bord du chemin qu'ils suivaient depuis le matin.**

**- Je sais Ron, dit Harry en fouillant dans son sac. Mais nous n'avons plus qu'un demi pain et 5 Gallions…**

**Mr Malefoy, toujours muet, sembla soudain effrayé. Il s'assit à même le sol et replia ses jambes contre lui.**

**- Etonnée, Hermione brisa le charme de Silence et demanda :**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?**

**- C'est ici, dit Malefoy d'une voix enrouée. Le Maître vit ici… enfin sur l'île de Fair, entre l'archipel des îles Orcades et celui des Iles Shetland. Je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher…**

**- L'île de… Fair ? s'étonna Ron. Attendez deux secondes…**

**Il fouilla dans une poche de son manteau et en sortit une vieille carte routière Moldue.**

**- Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ça, demanda Hermione.**

**- Je l'ai retrouvée quand je cherchais de l'argent, hier, dit Ron. Elle nous est inutile parce qu'elle a au moins dix ans mais j'ai vu un truc à propos de cette île…**

**Il chercha un instant puis dit :**

**- Là ! L'île de Fair est une minuscule île au large des Iles Orcades. Elle est inhabitée et les légendes disent qu'elle serait maudite.**

**- Mouais, dit Harry. Le repaire parfait pour Voldemort, en gros. Ile maudite veut dire tranquillité totale.**

**- Mais pourquoi aller s'enterrer là-bas ? demanda Hermione, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Malefoy.**

**- Je te l'ai dit, Hermione, dit Harry. Il se meurt. Je pense qu'il veut être seul pour finir ses dernières heures…**

**Il eut un sourire ironique puis il se tourna vers Ron et demanda :**

**- Serait-il marqué sur ta carte un quelconque moyen de transport pour se rendre sur cette île ?**

**- Vous êtes fou, Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy. Y aller c'est…**

**- Taisez-vous ! s'exclama Hermione en lui coupant la parole.**

**- Non attends, dit Harry en s'approchant. Mr Malefoy, puisque que vous semblez si sûr de vous, dites-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas aller sur cette île ?**

**- Si, comme vous le dites, mon Maître est entrain de mourir, ce dont je doute fort, l'île sera sûrement truffée de pièges et de Mangemorts…**

**- Ecoutez-moi, Mr Malefoy, dit Harry. A l'heure qu'il est, la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts ne fait plus partie de ce monde et ceux qui sont encore vivants préfèrent sûrement s'escrimer à sauver leur peau plutôt que de défendre cette chose !**

**- Je vous interdit de…**

**- Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai une mission qui consiste à ramener un contre-poison à Poudlard pour sauver Drago et le professeur Rogue !**

**- Tu oublie Green, dit Hermione.**

**- Elle sera peut-être déjà morte quand nous reviendrons, dit Harry. Et puis je me fiche d'elle.**

**Il se tut alors et s'éloigna à grands pas sans rien ajouter de plus.**

**Malefoy, bouche bée, le regarda s'éloigner avant de sentir une secousse sur la chaîne qui lui liait toujours les poignets, afin de le faire se lever.**

**- Aller, dit Hermione en tirant sur la chaîne avec impatience. On a pas toute la semaine !**

**- Ca va, ça va, j'arrive ! dit Malefoy sur un ton hargneux. Si vous croyez que c'est facile de marcher avec cette chaîne !**

**- Débrouillez-vous, dit Hermione en sautant sur un rocher pour passer de l'autre côté. Je ne vais pas me risquer à vous détacher. Si vous n'aviez pas eut la bonne idée de venir nous dérober l'autre jour à Dundee, vous seriez libre de faire ce que bon vous semble ! Alors maintenant, avancez et surtout, fermez-l !**

**- Hermione… dit Ron.**

**- Quoi ? aboya Hermione.**

**Ron se protégea d'un bras puis soupira et Hermione reprit son chemin en tirant plus fort à chaque fois sur la chaîne. Malefoy trébuchait souvent mais elle s'en fichait royalement.**

**Au bout de deux heures de marche rapide, Harry s'arrêta enfin au bord d'une falaise abrupte, surplombant la mer bleu glace.**

**- Nous sommes au bout du continent, dit-il en remontant le col de son manteau et en resserrant son écharpe.**

**Hermione et Ron l'imitèrent, le vent de mer glacé soufflant vers l'intérieur des terres. Malefoy, seulement vêtu de sa cape de voyage, trembla de froid mais Hermione l'ignora superbement bien qu'elle l'ai remarqué et Ron, dans un soudain élan de bonté, lança une autre cape sur le dos de Malefoy en fusillant Hermione du regard. Malefoy marmonna un merci à voix basse et resserra la cape autour de lui.**

**- Aller, descendons sur la plage, dit alors Harry. Nous trouverons bien un moyen de nous rendre sur l'île des Orcades la plus proche de l'île de Fair afin de transplaner.**

**- C'est Sanday la plus proche, dit alors Malefoy en suivant Hermione. De là, vous pourrez transplaner sans problèmes.**

**- Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser sur Sanday, marmonna Hermione.**

**- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en se retournant soudain. Tu va me faire le plaisir de cesser ça immédiatement. Tu réglera tes comptes plus tard !**

**Hermione regarda Harry avec de grands yeux puis baissa la tête et marmonna :**

**- D'accord…**

**Mr Malefoy regarda alors Harry et croisa son regard émeraude. Mas ce que Malefoy y lu n'était sûrement pas de la pitié ou de la sympathie mais incontestablement une immense haine envers sa personne. Devant ce regard dur et déterminé, Malefoy préféra se taire, bien qu'ayant une réplique bien piquante pour la jeune femme furieuse mais soumise qui se tenait devant lui, triturant le bout de la chaîne entre ses doigts.**

**- Aller, on avance, dit Harry sur un ton dur.**

**Le silence régna ensuite en maître tandis que le groupe s'arrêtait à un vieil embarcadère d'où ils empruntèrent un ferry et débarquaient sur l'île de Hoy.**

**- Sanday, dit Ron un peu plus tard en regardant sa carte. L'île de Fair est… par-là.**

**Et il montra du bras le Nord Est.**

**Ils venaient de transplaner tous les quatre sur la dernière île avant celle où était supposé se trouver Voldemort, au seuil de la mort et logiquement sans défenses ou du moins avec des défenses peu redoutables.**

**Hermione poussa Malefoy devant elle et l'homme, bien qu'épuisé et affamé, tout comme les trois Gryffondors, se permit de lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Hermione serra les poings mais ne dit rien, elle aurait bien une occasion de se venger une fois qu'ils seraient tous de retour à Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, il était tard, la nuit tombait et il fallait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Hélas, l'île de Sanday était très peu habitée et principalement par des Moldus donc il était impensable de demander asile à l'un d'eux et puis, de toutes façons, l'endroit semblait si peu hospitalier…**

**Ron, dénicha une vieille cabane de pêcheurs, sur la plage, protégée par un gros rocher.**

**- Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione en se retournant pour fermer la vieille porte grinçante.**

**- Je croyais qu'il te suivait, dit Ron.**

**- Et moi je croyais qu'il était devant… toi… oh non !**

**Hermione rouvrit la porte et sortit dans la nuit en courant.**

**- Harry ! Harry ! Où est-tu !**

**- Hermione ! s'écria Ron sur le pas de la porte. Hermione, reviens !**

**Malefoy leva les mains pour parler mais il fut vertement rabroué par Ron.**

**- Vous restez ici, dit-il en pointant sa baguette magique sur le bout de la chaîne qui alla s'enfoncer profondément dans la roche qui servait de support et de plancher à la cabane.**

**- Mais… ?**

**- Silence !**

**Et Ron sortit derrière Hermione en l'appelant. Malefoy bougonna puis il s'assit à même le sol et décida de patienter…**

**Hermione courut le long de la plage jusqu'à ce que ses poumons hurlent de douleur. Elle finit par tomber sur Harry qui était debout sur un rocher, les bras ouverts, une baguette magique dans chaque main, les yeux fermés et le nez au vent, s'apprêtant à transplaner.**

**- Harry… ? demanda timidement Hermione en s'appuyant sur le bas du rocher. Harry, n'y va pas… je t'en supplie…**

**- Hermione, dit alors Harry en baissant les bras et en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Je dois y aller. C'est mon destin de le tuer. Et même si je trouve que ce fut trop facile d'arriver jusqu'ici, je dois accomplir la prophétie…**

**- La… prophétie ?**

**- Oui, celle qui dit que l'un de nous deux doit mourir de la main de l'autre, dit Harry sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Je te la raconterais avec plaisir mais j'ai un mage noir à détruire.**

**Et il s'apprêta de nouveau à transplaner sur l'île de Fair mais Hermione n'était pas de cet avis. Dans un dernier espoir, elle saisit le bas de la robe du jeune sorcier ce qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.**

**- Hermione, dit-il, soudain en colère. Laisses-moi !**

**- Non, Harry, je ne veux pas ! pleurnicha Hermione en s'accrochant à la robe. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller tout seul…**

**- Laisses-moi !**

**Harry se retourna brusquement, obligeant Hermione à lâcher le tissu. En lâchant la robe, Hermione sentit une douleur au creux de ses côtes et elle se redressa doucement. La brusquerie du geste de Harry l'avait violemment plaquée contre la pierre tranchante et sa robe était déchirée juste sous sa poitrine. Hermione baissa les yeux sur le trou dans le tissu noir et toucha la plaie du doigt. Elle était profonde et sanglante. Elle leva les yeux sur son ami de toujours et la douleur de sa blessure lui suffit pour qu'elle abandonne la partie et ne recule, une main sur sa blessure.**

**- Très bien, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Vas-y tout seul si tu y tiens tant ! Mais je tiens à te dire que si jamais tu te fait tuer…**

**Harry baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme. Une partie de lui avait envie de rester là et de l'aider à soigner cette vilaine plaie mais l'autre partie lui disait d'aller sur cette île maudite et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec celui qui avait tué ses parents et était à l'origine de la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black.**

**Hermione rencontra ce regard émeraude qui, autrefois, l'avait fait fondre. Mais ce soir-là, il n'y avait plus rien de tendre dans les yeux qui la fixaient. Seule une flamme d'une vengeance hors du commun animait ce regard dur et froid.**

**Harry ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un champ vierge où les herbes folles étaient secouées par un violent vent. Des larmes glacées et amères roulèrent sur ses joues quand il ferma les yeux puis il fit un pas puis un autre en direction d'une imposante maison dont il distinguait la forme au loin, sur la colline.**

**Hermione s'effondra dans le sable en pleurant et Ron lui sauta dessus quelques instants plus tard. Il la saisit par les épaules et la redressa en demandant :**

**- Où est Harry, Hermione ?**

**Hermione, la tête baissée, hoquetait en serrant sa main sur sa plaie qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse.**

**Ron baissa les yeux sur les doigts d'Hermione et y vit du sang. Il prit délicatement la main et la tira vers lui pour découvrir la profonde blessure sanguinolente.**

**- Il t'a… blessée…**

**- Non, hoqueta Hermione en dégageant sa main de celle de Ron. En voulant le retenir, je me suis enfoncé une pointe tranchante du rocher dans les côtes…**

**- En voulant le retenir ?**

**Ron regarda au large puis baissa les yeux sur le sable humide.**

**- Il y est allé, alors ?**

**Hermione hocha la tête puis releva la tête et essuya ses joues avec le dos de sa main.**

**- Rentrons, dit-elle en se levant sur une jambe. Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre dans le froid. Où est Malefoy ?**

**- Dans la cabane, dit Ron. Il boude.**

**Hermione sourit malgré la peur qui lui oppressait l'estomac et la douleur de sa blessure.**

**- Rentrons, dit alors Ron en la prenant par un bras.**

**Hermione acquiesça dans un hochement de tête silencieux puis tous deux longèrent la plage battue par les vagues afin de rejoindre la cabane sur le rocher.**

**Lucius Malefoy les attendait, recroquevillé dans le coin le plus loin de la porte, emmitouflé dans ses capes. En voyant Ron revenir en soutenant Hermione, il les regarda du coin de l'œil et remarqua que la jeune femme tenait sa robe, juste sous sa poitrine et que sa main était striée de rouge.**

**- Assieds-toi, dit Ron en se baissant un peu pour l'aider.**

**Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et à l'aide d'un sort, rassembla quelques gros galets au milieu de l'unique pièce.**

**_- Incendio_, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le cercle de pierres.**

**Des flammes s'élevèrent du rond et Hermione fouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortit un petit sac fermé par un lacet de cuir et l'ouvrit.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.**

**- Un substitut de combustible, répondit Hermione en plongeant le main dans le sac.**

**Elle jeta des morceaux compacts dans les flammes et ajouta :**

**- Tant que j'en aurais, notre feu restera allumé.**

**Soudain l'estomac de Ron grogna et celui-ci soupira :**

**- A quoi bon, de toutes façon, nous n'avons rien à manger.**

**Hermione regarda Malefoy, toujours terré dans son coin. Elle soupira puis ouvrit sa robe de sorcier. Elle déboutonna ensuite sa chemise et jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure.**

**- Tu as mal ? demanda Ron.**

**- Un peu, dit Hermione. Je pourrais m'en débarrasser rapidement mais je ne connaît hélas pas de formule de guérison. Je suis spécialisée dans la métamorphose, moi… pas les sortilèges. C'est Harry qui…**

**- Je peux vous aider, moi, dit la voix rêche de Malefoy.**

**- Vous ? Et pourquoi vous demanderais-je votre aide ? répliqua Hermione, sur les nerfs.**

**Malefoy remua et la chaîne cliqueta sur la pierre.**

**- J'ai été Médicomage dans ma jeunesse, dit-il en repoussant les capes.**

**Hermione émit un son avec son nez pour montrer sa méfiance. Sa blessure se réveilla alors et la foudroya d'une décharge très douloureuse. Elle poussa un petit cri et regarda sa main. Son sang la souillait et elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui attendait une réponse en la regardant.**

**- Hermione ? dit Ron en posant une main sur son épaule.**

**- Ron… Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise par une seconde décharge. D'a… d'accord, Mr Malefoy… dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.**

**- Approchez, dit alors Ron. Mais attention, je vous surveille.**

**Malefoy s'avança sur les genoux tout près d'Hermione qui serrait fortement sa blessure du bout des doigts.**

**Avançant ses mains aux poignets liés, il regarda Ron et dit :**

**- Détachez-moi, Weasley, de toutes façons, dans l'état où je suis, je ne risque pas de me sauver.**

**Ron regarda Malefoy avec haine, puis Hermione qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il fit alors un geste de sa baguette et la chaîne tomba.**

**- Merci, dit Mr Malefoy en se frottant les poignets.**

**Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'Hermione et lui prit délicatement le poignet.**

**- Miss Granger, dit-il. Laissez-moi faire…**

**Il tira un peu sur le poignet mais Hermione tenait bon.**

**- Miss Granger…**

**- Hermione, dit Ron. Laisses-toi faire…**

**Hermione le regarda puis relâcha ses muscles et éloigna d'elle-même sa main de sa blessure, l'offrant ainsi à la vue de Ron et Malefoy.**

**Ron détourna les yeux. Son dégoût pour le sang était toujours bien présent et il alla s'asseoir contre le mur en face d'Hermione, surveillant étroitement Malefoy qui avança une main au-dessus de la poitrine d'Hermione.**

**Malefoy ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le peu de pouvoirs qui lui restait. Il sentit sa main s'échauffer et il alla chercher la magie au fond de lui. Ce serait peut-être la dernière chose qu'il ferait mais il le ferait, même s'il devait mourir derrière.**

**Cependant, à Poudlard, Dumbledore et McGonagall veillaient toujours sur Rogue et Green qui étaient à présent tous deux dans un profond coma mais qui n'avait, hélas, rien de magique.**

**McGonagall piqua du nez et se redressa brusquement. Elle s'endormait et elle décida de réveiller Dumbledore pour qu'il la remplace.**

**- Albus… dit-elle à voix basse en le secouant doucement. Albus, réveillez-vous…**

**- Mhm ? demanda Dumbledore en sortant doucement de son sommeil. Oh, Minerva… Que se passes-t-il ?**

**Il regarda les deux corps étendus sur les lits de chaque côté d'eux et Minerva dit :**

**- Tout va bien, du moins je l'espère. Je suis juste entrain de m'endormir…**

**- Bien sur, dit Dumbledore. Je prends la suite. Reposez-vous.**

**McGonagall se rassit dans son fauteuil, remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et cala sa tête sur le dossier de son siège.**

**Dumbledore la regarda s'endormir puis il repoussa sa couverture et se leva pour se réveiller et se dégourdir les jambes.**

**Il fit quelques aller-retour dans l'infirmerie et il s'arrêta au pied du lit de Drago Malefoy. Il s'en approcha et regarda le jeune Serpentard dormir paisiblement, le visage serein.**

**D'un geste paternel, il remonta les couvertures puis retourna veiller son professeur de potions et leur « invitée ».**

**- Oh Harry… soupira-t-il en remontant le drap sur le torse de Rogue, recouvert au trois quart par cette tache sombre. Merlin, faites qu'ils reviennent vite…**

**Il s'assit lentement dans son fauteuil et fit apparaître un livre pour se changer les idées.**

**Harry se tenait devant l'entrée de l'imposante maison branlante. Il n'avait eut aucune difficulté pour approcher. Pas de Mangemorts, pas de sortilèges et encore moins de chiens de gardes.**

**- C'est trop facile, dit Harry en poussant la porte entrouverte de la pointe de sa baguette magique. Et ma cicatrice ne me fait même pas mal… Il ne doit pas être ici…**

**- Oh si, il est ici, dit alors une voix rauque quelque part dans l'ombre.**

**Harry, tout de suite sur le qui-vive, pointa sa baguette et demanda :**

**- Qui est là ? Pettigrow ?**

**- Lui-même, dit Peter Pettigrow en s'avançant dans le peu de lumière qu'offraient les rayons du premier quartier de lune, entrant par un large trou dans le toit.**

**Un éclat attira le regard de Harry et il reconnu la main d'argent que Voldemort avait donnée à son fidèle serviteur pour le remercier de s'être délesté d'une partie de sa personne afin de le faire revivre.**

**C'était il y a déjà six longues années et le Pettigrow que Harry avait devant les yeux ressemblait à tout sauf à celui qu'il avait vu dans ce cimetière, le soir de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.**

**- Alors tu es enfin venu, dit la voix de Pettigrow. Mon Maître t'attends.**

**- Voyez-vous cela… railla Harry. Voilà que je suis attendu ?**

**- J'imagine que si tu es ici c'est pour le tuer, non ?**

**Harry ne répondit pas et Pettigrow continua :**

**- Tu n'aura guère à faire alors. Il est si faible qu'il ne peut même pas se lever. Cela fait quatre mois qu'il…**

**- Passez-moi les détails, dit Harry, excédé. Où est-il ?**

**- Dans sa chambre, dit Pettigrow. Il t'attends… Suis-moi…**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! s'écria Harry en faisant un grand geste de sa baguette.**

**Pettigrow fit un vol plané et s'écrasa contre le mur de pierre. Quand il heurta le sol, quelques secondes plus tard, il était mort.**

**- Et d'un, dit Harry.**

**Soudain, il sentit remuer à ses pieds et il baissa les yeux.**

**_- Lumos_…**

**Le rayon qui sortit de sa baguette éclaira alors le corps fin et brillant d'un gigantesque serpent – Nagini – qui lui tournait lentement autour.**

**- Je déteste les serpents, dit Harry en plissant le nez**

**Il prononça un sort et Nagini s'effondra, le cou tranché.**

**- Et de deux. Voyons le troisième…**

**Il dirigea alors sa baguette devant lui et avança lentement. Les couloirs étaient loin d'être vides mais tout ce qui s'y trouvait était mort depuis belle lurette et l'odeur de la mort et de la chair humaine en décomposition donna la nausée à Harry qui, sa manche sur le visage, continua d'avancer en essayant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes – ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.**

**Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes, longues et affreusement silencieuses, ouvrant toutes les portes et inspectant toutes les pièces.**

**Dans une des salles, il s'arrêta quelques instants et fouina un peu sur la large table recouverte d'ingrédients de potions.**

**Dégageant le Mangemort mort affalé sur la table, il ouvrit les sacs, lu les étiquettes des fioles, les regarda à la lumière de sa baguette pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à vaincre Voldemort, car même faible, il restait dangereux.**

**Mais, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, ce n'était pas le fait que certains fidèles se soient écroulés là, sur place ni leur nombre impressionnant, mais surtout le fait que sa cicatrice le démangeait à peine plus que d'habitude alors qu'en temps normaux, il suffoquerait sous la douleur, sombrant doucement dans la folie à chaque pas fait dans la bonne direction.**

**Levant la main, il la toucha de l'index et, surprise, il ne sentit rien que la peau lisse !**

**Etonné, il chercha un bris de verre ou un miroir et en trouva un en une fiole. Il s'éclaira le visage avec sa baguette puis regarda son reflet dans le verre ventru de la fiole.**

**- Hein ? dit-il à voix basse. Ma cicatrice…**

**Un craquement le fit soudain sursauter et, lâchant la fiole qui, heureusement vide, se brisa à ses pieds, il se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette éclairée dans la direction du bruit.**

**- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en balayant l'espace sombre autour de lui.**

**Un autre craquement, plus distinct, se fit entendre et Harry serra sa main sur son autre baguette, dissimulée dans sa manche droite. **

**- Montrez-vous ! ordonna Harry.**

**- Pas la peine de crier…, siffla alors une voix trop bien connue mais sacrément différente de celle que Harry connaissait. Je t'entends…**

**Harry dirigea alors sa baguette vers la porte et découvrit Voldemort en personne, appuyé sur un grand bâton, le regardant en face avec ses yeux rouges mais d'un rouge plutôt fade, comme passé. Il avait l'air d'un petit vieux comme ça, appuyé sur son bâton…**

**- Vous ! s'exclama Harry en faisant un pas. Je vais vous détruire !**

**Il leva sa baguette et s'écria :**

**_- Avada_…**

**- Non ! s'exclama soudain Voldemort en levant la main devant lui.**

**Harry s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda la loque qu'était devenu le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps.**

**- Non ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Alors comme ça, on ne veut pas mourir ?**

**Voldemort ne répondit pas au sarcasme de Harry et se contenta de tourner la tête sur le côté.**

**- A qui bon me tuer, dit alors Voldemort. Je suis entrain de mourir de toutes façons…**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Harry. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez, par Merlin ! Si vous mourrez, raison de plus pour que je vous achève !**

**- Ca alors, dit Voldemort. Le courageux Potter ferait-il du sentiment ? Je te rappelle au passage que j'ai tué tes parents…**

**- Merci, je suis pas encore sénile ! répliqua Harry. Mais vous…**

**- Moi non plus ! s'écria Voldemort en faisant un pas. Je ne suis _pas_ sénile ! Je ne suis même pas encore vieux !**

**- Et alors dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état !**

**La colère de Harry se montrait doucement et sa baguette vibrait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir se retenir avant de lancer le Sortilège de Mort.**

**- Je suis malade, Potter ! s'exclama Voldemort.**

**- Malade ? Je ne vous croit pas ! Avec tous les pouvoirs que vous possédez, n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez « oubli » de vous immuniser contre les maladie Moldues ? Si ?**

**- Evidement que non ! répliqua le Mage Noir. La maladie que j'ai, je l'ai depuis ma naissance ! Depuis la naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor !**

**Harry plissa les yeux d'étonnement et fixa Voldemort sans rien dire.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à dormir debout ? Et quelle maladie pourrait réussir à vous terrasser ?**

**- Je t'aurais cru plus perspicace que cela, railla Voldemort en avançant.**

**Harry fit un pas en arrière mais Voldemort contourna la petite estrade sur laquelle il se trouvait et alla s'asseoir dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé et passablement poussiéreux. Il soupira profondément et renversa sa tête sur le dossier, devant un Harry incrédule.**

**- Je pensais mourir avant que tu n'arrives mais toi et tes amis avez fait vite… reprit Voldemort dans un murmure. Heureusement que mon fidèle Lucius était avec vous…**

**- Comment… ?**

**- N'oublie pas que je sais tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans le monde entier, dit Voldemort en relevant la tête. Je sais que tes deux amis sont enfermés dans une petite cabane de pêcheurs, sur la plage de l'île de Sanday. Je sais également que Miss Granger est blessée mais mon fidèle Lucius s'occupe d'elle en la soignant…**

**Harry fronça les sourcils puis Voldemort émit un rire bref et fit un geste de la main en direction de Harry. Entre eux se forma alors une boule de lumière entourée d'un halo brumeux.**

**- Regarde si tu ne me crois pas, dit Voldemort.**

**Harry regarda Voldemort puis baissa les yeux sur la boule où défilaient des couleurs à toute vitesse. Soudain, les couleurs s'immobilisèrent et s'ordonnèrent pour former une image qui devint brusquement nette.**

**- Hermione… dit alors Harry en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui apparaissait.**

**- Ce que tu vois est la réalité, dit la voix froide de Voldemort. Je n'invente rien…**

**- Ron…**

**La vision de la sphère surplombait la cabane, comme si Harry se trouvait sur le toit et qu'il regardait par une fenêtre de toit. Il pouvait voir Hermione adossée au mur de la cabane, Lucius Malefoy à côté d'elle, une main au-dessus de sa blessure et Ron assit de l'autre côté du feu qui ronronnait, sa baguette à la main. Une étrange lueur entourait la main de Malefoy et il semblait très concentré, bien qu'Harry ne puisse voir que son dos.**

**- Il est entrain de s'épuiser à la sauver, dit alors Voldemort qui s'était levé et approché de la sphère.**

**Harry se redressa brusquement et recula de quelques pas.**

**- De quoi a-tu peur ? De moi ? J'en suis touché, dit le Mage Noir avec un léger sourire.**

**Harry fixa alors Lord Voldemort comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, même dans ses rêves et demanda :**

**- Où est ma cicatrice ?**

**- Je l'ai effacée, dit Voldemort. Non, en fait, _tu_ l'a effacée. Ta détermination pour me tuer et le courage dont tu as fait preuve en repoussant ton amie pour venir sur mon île ont effacé cette marque que je t'avais faite il y a près de vingt ans. Tu possèdes toujours certains de mes pouvoirs cependant…**

**Il marqua une pause puis reprit :**

**- Alors que les miens se font moindre à chaque minute qui passe. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu puisse communiquer avec les serpents, pourquoi crois-tu que les animaux t'apprécient autant… C'est grâce à moi…**

**- Je ne vous crois pas ! Si j'ai tout cela c'est parce que j'en ait fait en sorte ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! Vous avez tués mes parents, mon parrain !**

**- Ha oui… tes parents…**

**Harry regarda alors l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes parents ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Oh rien de spécial, dit Voldemort en souriant sardoniquement.**

**Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et Harry dit, soudain ragaillardi :**

**- C'est un comble quand même…**

**Voldemort eut un petit rire froid et Harry ajouta :**

**- Vous, Tom… Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps après Grindelwald, vous mourez d'une maladie Moldue que vous a légué votre père… C'est vraiment le comble !**

**Harry eut un rire nerveux puis, brandissant sa baguette, il dit :**

**- Finissons-en maintenant ! _Avada_…**

**- Stop ! dit Voldemort.**

**- Quoi encore… soupira Harry, blasé.**

**- Tue-moi si tu le veux, mais avant prend ceci…**

**Harry regarda Voldemort. Il était complètement à la rue et ne savait plus quoi penser. Son esprit était vide et ne semblait pas vouloir se remplir.**

**Voldemort était sur le point de mourir, de lui-même et Harry n'aurait même pas à se battre en duel et à l'achever.**

**- Vous êtes pitoyable, siffla Harry. Aller ! _Avada Ke_…**

**Un bruissement d'ailes se fit alors entendre, interrompant Harry une nouvelle fois.**

**Le Gryffondor sentit son sang bouillir de rage et il leva les yeux vers le plafond pour suivre du regard un majestueux aigle brun qui se posa sur l'épaule de Voldemort.**

**- Naoko… souffla Voldemort en caressant le bec rouge feu de l'oiseau. Va chercher ce que tu sais…**

**Harry resta perplexe. Il regarda l'oiseau s'envoler puis se fondre dans le noir et revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un sac de voyage en toile. Un vieux sac défraîchit et troué à divers endroits.**

**Le jeune Gryffondor était perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Voldemort qui se trouvait devant lui, installé dans un fauteuil, ayant à peine la force de bouger, lui qui se tenait debout comme un imbécile, au milieu d'une pièce sombre seulement éclairée par une poignée de bougies volantes, un rapace volant au-dessus de lui avec un sac dans ses serres… Harry se serrait cru dans un rêve vraiment très réaliste si le sac que l'oiseau venait de lâcher dans ses bras s'était écrasé au sol dans un bruit mat. Au lieu de cela, Harry tendit les bras, machinalement et réceptionna le sac qui se révéla être assez lourd.**

**- Que dois-je comprendre ? demanda Harry en regardant le sac fermé par deux lanières de cuir.**

**Voldemort ouvrit ses yeux et Harry le regarda. Il remarqua que les yeux étaient devenus noirs et il dit :**

**- Partez…**

**Voldemort le regarda, étonné et Harry répéta :**

**- Partez, allez rejoindre les morts…**

**- Tu le voudrait bien, hein ? dit Voldemort. Mais j'ai encore quelques minutes…**

**Harry plissa les yeux. Non, vraiment, cette situation était bien trop étrange pour être vraie. Mais pourtant, Harry n'avait pas – plus – l'impression d'être dans un rêve.**

**- Je n'y comprends plus rien, dit-il à voix basse.**

**- Dans ce sac se trouvent des affaires qui appartenaient à tes parents. L'un de mes Mangemorts les avait récupérées dans votre maison de Godric's Hollow, juste après que le demi-géant ne soit venu te chercher dans les ruines.**

**- Pourquoi les avoir gardées ? demanda Harry en basculant son poids sur son autre jambe.**

**Voldemort sembla réfléchir puis il dit :**

**- Pourquoi ? Bonne question !**

**Un rire rauque résonna puis Voldemort ajouta :**

**- Dans ce sac, tu trouvera des choses qui appartenaient à tes parents dont leurs baguettes magiques, et deux ou trois choses que mon Mangemort a pu sauver.**

**- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda alors Harry en posant le sac sur la table. Vous pourriez me tuer, là maintenant… Je suis tellement abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre que je ne sais pas si je réagirait.**

**- A quoi bon te tuer si c'est pour rendre des gens malheureux ? demanda Voldemort. Depuis que ma maladie me tue, je me suis mit à réfléchir, beaucoup. Et j'ai compris que tuer ne servait à rien. Ce n'est pas en tuant que j'ai réussit à accumuler tout ce pouvoir. Tuer n'était pour moi qu'une distraction afin d'augmenter l'emprise que j'avais sur les gens. Je voulais me venger de mon Moldu de père puis ça a dérapé et je me suis mit à tuer tous les Moldus et à torturer les sorciers. Cela ne fait que deux mois que j'ai compris que j'arrivais à la fin de ma glorieuse existence. J'ai fait mon temps… Peut-être qu'un jour un autre grand sorcier prendra ma place mais…**

**Il se tut soudain et Harry le regarda. Il fit inconsciemment un pas vers lui et Voldemort leva la main, brusquement, le faisant sursauter.**

**Le Mage Noir tendit alors le bras et referma ses longs doigts blanchâtres et glacés sur le poignet de Harry qui frissonna.**

**- Harry Potter… J'ai été fier de te rencontrer…**

**- Attendez… dit soudain Harry, sans réfléchir.**

**Mais Voldemort ferma les yeux et sa vie s'envola avec un dernier soupir.**

**- Attendez… Je veux savoir… autre chose…**

**« C'est finit, mon garçon », dit alors une voix dans sa tête. « Réjouis-toi, il est mort, le monde est enfin libre. »**

**Harry se redressa lentement et la main de Voldemort tomba et se balança quelques instants dans le froid de la pièce. Des rayons de soleil firent alors une timide apparition et Harry constata qu'il était déjà l'aube.**

**Tout à coup, dans un soudain élan sans nom, il pointa sa baguette magique sur le corps de Voldemort et, se servant de sa seconde baguette, il fit apparaître une civière volante. Il y déposa le corps blanc et déjà froid et poussa la civière dehors, ayant endossé le sac.**

**Il sortit de la cabane lentement, regardant l'île de Sanday qu'il distinguait à peine dans le brouillard du matin.**

**- Ils doivent être inquiets, dit Harry pour le vent.**

**Il coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis se tourna face au vent et grimpa sur la plus haute colline de la minuscule île. Elle se trouvait derrière l'imposante maison, à environ trente ou quarante mètres de la surface de la mer.**

**Harry laissa la civière en bas de la pente et monta à pied jusqu'au sommet. Là, il pointa sa baguette magique sur le sol, bien au milieu par rapport au bord du tertre et, à l'aide d'un sortilège, il y creusa une large fosse, assez profonde. Il se tourna ensuite, agita sa baguette, fit apparaître un cercueil de riche assemblage – essentiel pour une personne comme Voldemort, selon Harry – puis il fit venir la civière tout près de lui. Toujours avec sa baguette, il fit léviter le corps de Voldemort, déjà raide et le déposa avec un maximum d'aménité dans le cercueil qui se ferma tout seul hermétiquement. Puis le cercueil alla glisser au fond de la fosse et Harry combla le trou d'un geste de sa baguette. Il fit ensuite apparaître des galets ronds qui se disposèrent sur la tombe nouvellement créée pour la protéger de la pluie et du vent.**

**Harry se tenait debout devant la tombe du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps et, bien que celui-ci ait fait des choses affreuses au court de sa vie, Harry ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer quand, avec quelques sorts supplémentaires, il assembla deux planches arrachées à la maison, en une croix haute et solide et qu'il y grava : « Ci-gît, Tom Elvis Jedusor ou Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier maléfique que le monde ait jamais connu. »**

**La crois s'enfonca à la tête de la tombe et Harry sentit une larme de glace rouler sur sa joue bien qu'aucun sentiment de tristesse ne lui oppressât le coeur à cet instant precis.**

**Il chassa la larme de sa main puis il regarda le soleil se lever sur une toute nouvelle ère pour le monde des sorciers enfin en paix.**


	12. Chapitre 11

Et voilà un chapitre en plus ! Je voulais uploader lundi mais finallement je le fait aujourd'hui rien que parce que c'est vous !

Maintenant les Reponses aux Reviews :

**ARIANE MAXWELL-SHINIGAMI** : Pour repondre à ta question en ce qui converne le R, je ne sais pas. Je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait des scènes ou des dialogues qui meritent que je monte le rating mais si des lecteurs me le disent, alors j'augmenterais le rating mais pour l'instant, il va rester comme ça. Pour Voldemort, vu que c'est moi l'auteur de cette fic, je me suis permis quelques extras, lol, et finallement, je trouve qu'un Voldemort un plus "humain" c'est pas mal non plus. Voilà, merci d'avoir reviewé !

**ANDADRIELLE** : T'en fait pas, j'ai pas oublié la potion !! A va pas mourir Drago, ni Severus, t'en fait pas ! lol Sinon, t'a raison, la fic est looooooiiiinnnn d'être terminée, lol ! Tu va trouver ton bonheur dans ce chap pour ce qui concerne la potion ! Kisu !

**SLIPOU** : Wa ! Quelle review ! Ouais, Dray, il est malade d'amour pour son Ryry ! lol Hein ? T'avais déja deviné qu'il irait tout seul ? Peut-etre bien que t'es devin alors, on va voir avec la suite, lol ! Ouh là, tu te defoule sur Pettigrow là ! Je suis sûre que si tu pouvais le taper, tu l'aurait déja reduit en bouillie, non ? lol .... Hum, en ce qui concerne le Mangemort qui a recuperé les affaire de Lily et James, je t'avoue ne pas m'etre penchée sur la question.... Mais ca n'a guère d'importance pour la suite de l'histoire sinon je l'aurai precisé, lol ! La maladie de Voldemort, tu la decouvrira dans ce chapitre mais tu peux bien lui mettre n'importe quelle maladie si tu voulez. Ouais... J'ai pensé que ca aurait pas été cool de laisser Voldemort là, dans son fauteuil et pis ca aurait terni l'image d'Harry aussi... Mais que tu es impatiente alors ! laisse donc leur le temps de refaire le chemin dans l'autre sens avant qu'ils retrouvent Poudlard ! en tous cas, c'est dans ce chap là et ya même une surprise de taille pour les profs comme pour Drakychou ! Aller kisu !

**LYLY** : Merci !

**REMUS JAMES LUPIN** : Oui, Hermione obeit quand même à Harry parce que, comme il ne s'enerve pas souvent, c'est surprennant de le voir ( entendre ) hausser la voix et se mettre en colère. Comme je le disait à SLIPOU, oui, j'allais quand même pas laisser Voldie pourrir sur son fauteuil... ( beuuh ! ) lol. Aller, Kisu !!

**ECLAIR AIL** : Merci et t'en fait pas pour la potion !

**ONARLUCA** : Ah,ah ! Tu verra bien ! C'est dans ce chap ! Merci pour la review !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Harry descendit la colline et regarda une dernière fois la croix noire qui se détachait sur le soleil levant. Quand il se retourna pour reprendre sa route vers l'autre bord de l'île, il s'arrêta soudain et ne bougea plus. C'était comme si une force invisible l'empêchait d'avancer. Une violente rafale de vent plaqua alors ses robes contre ses jambes et un morceau de bois s'envola à sa droite. Harry n'y fit pas attention mais, même avec toute la bonne volonté dont il était pourvu, ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir et sans qu'il ne le veuille, elles l'emmenèrent vers la maison et plus précisément là où le vent avait déplacé la grande plaque de bois.**

**Machinalement, Harry baissa les yeux à l'endroit où ses pieds s'étaient arrêtés et il découvrit un creux dans la terre. Une boîte en bois gravée d'un serpent enlaçant une rose noire s'y trouvait et Harry se pencha et la ramassa. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite fiole en cristal remplie d'un liquide opaque, bien coincée dans une sorte de coussin de velours vert. Juste à côté, une pierre noire se trouvait et Harry remarqua une lettre dans le couvercle de la boîte. Il regarda autour de lui puis referma la boîte et se dirigea vers l'unique ponton de l'île. Il se mit tout au bout et quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut sur la plage de Sanday, la boîte serrée contre lui et le sac sur le dos. Un cri se fit entendre au-dessus de lui et il leva les yeux sur un grand aigle noir.**

**- Naoko, dit Harry en levant le bras.**

**Le rapace vint se poser sur son bras et, d'une une légère pression de ses serres, il fit comprendre à Harry qu'il lui serait désormais fidèle jusqu'à la mort.**

**- Harry ! s'écria soudain une voix trop bien connue.**

**L'aigle s'envola et Harry regarda Hermione accourir vers lui, les bras ouverts. Il avisa alors la cabane branlante et vit Ron qui se tenait à quelques mètres de la porte où se trouvait Mr Malefoy, le vent faisant voler ses robes et ses longs cheveux blonds.**

**Hermione sauta au cou de Harry en pleurant et en riant à la fois. Elle le serra si fort qu'il manqua d'étouffer et Hermione ne se décida à le lâcher que lorsque qu'elle sentit la boîte en bois contre sa blessure toujours douloureuse malgré les efforts de Mr Malefoy.**

**- Oh Harry… dit-elle en pleurant abondamment. Tu es vivant, tu es vivant…**

**Elle le prit alors par le bras et l'entraîna vers la cabane. Ron le serra brièvement dans ses bras, les yeux humides mais Harry resta muet.**

**- Que se passes-t-il ? demanda alors Ron. Il n'était pas là-bas ?**

**- Si, dit Harry. Il y était et il y est mort… mais je ne l'ai pas tu**

**- Comment ça… ? s'étrangla Malefoy. Mon Maître est mort ?**

**- Oui, dit Harry. De lui-même. Il m'a avoué qu'il était malade depuis sa naissance et qu'il savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il allait mourir un jour ou l'autre, soit par la force, soit de lui-même.**

**- Harry, dit alors Hermione. Tu nous racontera tout ça plus tard, nous devons rentrer à Poudlard… Drago t'attends Harry…**

**- Drago… soupira Harry.**

**Il eut soudain un petit sourire puis il tendit le bras devant lui, serrant la boîte de son autre bras.**

**- Naoko ! appela-t-il.**

**L'aigle se posa sur son avant-bras sous les regard étonnés des trois personnes présentes autour de lui.**

**- On rentre à la maison, dit alors Harry.**

**Hermione et Ron levèrent la main et la posèrent sur celle de Harry. Malefoy hésita puis Harry le pressa et il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione – comme par hasard… – puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils réapparurent à Wick. De là, ils transplanèrent de nouveau jusqu'à Inverness, annonçant au passage que le Mage Noir était mort et enterré. **

**Rapidement, des hiboux se mirent à sillonner le pays voire même le monde entier et l'un d'eux arriva à Poudlard, épuisé. Le système de communication est vraiment efficace chez les sorciers !**

**Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Dumbledore se réveilla en sursautant.**

**- Minerva… dit-il en la secouant. Minerva…**

**- Que ? Quoi ? Que se passes-t-il Albus ? demanda le professeur de Métamorphose en se redressant dans son fauteuil, son chignon défait et ses lunettes de travers.**

**- Il est mort, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Voldemort est enfin mort !**

**- Pardon ? demanda Pomfresh en entrant dans l'infirmerie.**

**- Il est mort, répéta Dumbledore. Harry a réussit, il a vaincu Voldemort !**

**- C'est pas vrai ?**

**Le hibou envoyé par un quelconque sorcier, venant d'un autre sorcier et ainsi de suite entra au même moment dans l'infirmerie et fondit sur Dumbledore en hululant. Le Directeur arracha le parchemin des pattes de l'oiseau qui repartit aussitôt par une fenêtre ouverte.**

**- Nous en avons la confirmation, dit-il en tendant le parchemin froissé à McGonagall qui le donna ensuite à Pomfresh.**

**- Oh mon Dieu… dit Pomfresh en portant une main à sa bouche.**

**Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues et McGonagall ne pu retenir les siennes.**

**- Voyons mesdames, dit Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. Reprenez-vous…**

**- Et Harry ? Hermione ? Ron ? demanda Pomfresh.**

**- Je ne sais pas, dit Dumbledore. Il faut les attendre maintenant. S'ils ne sont pas trop épuisés, je pense qu'ils seront là d'ici quelques heures voire demain matin.**

**- Albus, dit alors Minerva, retrouvant son sérieux et un visage grave.**

**Dumbledore et Pomfresh se tournèrent vers le professeur de Métamorphose qui recouvrait le visage de Green avec le drap.**

**- Elle est morte, dit McGonagall.**

**Dumbledore baissa les yeux et Pomfresh s'approcha de Rogue. Elle posa deux doigts dans son cou puis soupira de soulagement.**

**- C'est bon, notre professeur de Potions est encore vivant, dit-elle avec un sourire.**

**Elle se tourna alors vers Malefoy qui dormait toujours dans le lit d'en face.**

**- Pourvu que… dit-elle en s'approchant rapidement du lit.**

**Dumbledore et McGonagall la suivirent et elle fit le même geste que sur Rogue. Puis elle soupira de soulagement et Dumbledore dit avec un sourire :**

**- Il n'a pas intérêt à nous lâcher maintenant sinon j'en connaît un qui va nous en vouloir pour longtemps.**

**- A propos, Albus, dit Minerva. Est-ce que…**

**- Oui Minerva, Harry l'aime et je suis sur qu'il l'aime aussi, répondit Dumbledore. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Souvenez-vous de Mr Smith…**

**- Justement, dit Pomfresh. Mr Smith a été abject envers Harry…**

**- Albus, dit Minerva en acquiesçant. Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas les…**

**- Les quoi ? Les séparer ? demanda Dumbledore. Et puis quoi encore ? Je tiens à ma vie moi ! Drago l'aime beaucoup trop pour songer une seule seconde à lui faire du mal, de quelque façon que cela soit et Harry est pareil. Et puis, Minerva… Laissez-les vivre un peu… Je sais que vous considérez Harry bien plus qu'en simple élève… Moi aussi et tous les professeurs, je pense… Mais Harry à vingt ans maintenant… C'est un adulte et même s'il vit ici, il est autonome…**

**- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Albus, dit Minerva. Je ne suis pas sa mère après tout…**

**Dumbledore sourit puis il poussa McGonagall dans le couloir pour qu'elle retourne à ses appartements afin de se rafraîchir pour pouvoir assurer ses cours de la journée. Dumbledore, quand à lui, avait beaucoup, beaucoup de courrier à envoyer et il doutait qu'il y ait assez de hiboux dans la volière de l'école pour tout assurer !**

**- Nous allons nous arrêter ici quelques heures, dit Harry en montrant un bois touffu situé quelque part entre Inverness et Aberdeen. J'ai une envie de dormir extrême et je pense que vous aussi…**

**Hermione sourit en hochant la tête, Ron l'imita, Malefoy ne dit rien mais Harry compris bien vite qu'il était du même avis que les deux Gryffondors.**

**Ils s'enfoncèrent de quelques mètres dans la forêt et tombèrent sur un rocher posé en surplomb sur un autre rocher. La cavité qui s'était formée en-dessous était assez haute et large pour y accueillir une dizaine de personnes et la fumée d'un feu pourrait s'échapper par l'entrée.**

**Harry se laissa tomber contre la pierre, déposant le sac et la boîte en bois à ses côtés. Durant les quelques kilomètres qu'ils avaient fait à pied depuis Inverness, Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas cessé de lui poser des questions sur le contenu de ce sac et de cette boîte mais aussi sur la présence de ce rapace qui volait au-dessus d'eux. Ils voulaient également savoir comment il avait vaincu Voldemort mais Harry restait muet, le souvenir du Mage Noir étant trop présent. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait tué avec l'Avada Kedavra… Voldemort était mort de lui-même, sans rien tenter contre Harry et se laissant même aller à des confidences. C'est pourquoi Harry avait le sentiment qu'une barrière était tombée entre eux deux et qu'il aurait du mal à l'oublier.**

**Harry leva la tête en sentant l'odeur et la douce chaleur du feu. Il regard autour de lui et sourit en voyant Ron recroquevillé contre la paroi de la grotte, emmitouflé dans ses capes. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Malefoy qui, lui aussi emmitouflé dans ses capes, ne dormait pas. Il avait le regard fixé sur le sol et Harry haussa les épaules. Il rabattit ses capes sur lui et ferma les yeux en s'allongeant face à la paroi.**

**Hermione était assise contre le paroi, à quelques mètres de Harry. Elle attendit quelques minutes que les deux garçons se furent endormis puis elle se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de Mr Malefoy, sans rien dire. Celui-ci la regarda s'asseoir puis, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Hermione leva la main et la posa sur le bras de Lucius qui la regarda avec étonnement. Il fut encore plus étonné quand Hermione lui offrit un sourire, un vrai.**

**- Je tiens à vous remercier, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle à voix basse. Vous m'avez presque sauvé la vie en me soignant hier soir. Vous saviez ce que vous risquiez…**

**- Taisez-vous, Miss Granger, dit alors Malefoy. J'ai agit sans réfléchir… Mr Weasley me tenait en joue avec sa baguette…**

**- Ne me mentez pas, Mr Malefoy, dit alors Hermione. Je sais bien que vous…**

**- Taisez-vous. N'en parlons plus, coupa Malefoy.**

**- Ecoutez, dit Hermione, décidée à mettre les points sur les i. Je suis certaine que je ne parviendrais pas à vous faire changer d'avis sur les enfants de Moldus mais pour moi, rien que pour moi, pouvez-vous essayer de ne pas me voir comme une « Sang-de-Bourbe » mais comme une vraie sorcière ?**

**Hermione frissonna et elle leva les yeux sur Malefoy qui la regardait avec étonnement.**

**- Je ne vous promet rien, Miss Granger, dit Malefoy. Mes idées sont fixes et…**

**- Je comprend, Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione.**

**Elle le regarda et lui sourit. A sa surprise, il lui rendit son sourire puis soudain, elle se glissa vers lui et Malefoy l'entoura de ses bras. La jeune femme se blotti contre le corps amaigri de Lucius et il replia ses capes autour d'elle. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre la paroi et finit par s'endormir. Hermione ne tarda pas elle non plus et bientôt, des bruits de respirations très légers se firent entendre, ponctués par les craquements du feu magique qui réchauffait agréablement la petite grotte.**

**Ils dormirent plusieurs heures et ce fut la faim qui les réveilla. Ce fut Hermione en premier qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle sortit le nez du repli des capes qui la recouvraient et aperçu une grosse mèche de cheveux blonds devant ses yeux. La mémoire lui revint alors et elle rougit violemment en pensant à la tête des deux garçons s'ils la voyaient dans les bras de Mr Malefoy. Elle bougea et Malefoy ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et regarda Hermione toujours contre lui.**

**- Je vous ait réveillé, pardon, dit Hermione en levant les yeux sur lui.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Lucius avec un sourire. C'est la faim qui m'a réveillé de toute façons.**

**- Vous aussi…**

**Elle se tourna un peu et regarda Harry et Ron qui dormaient encore profondément.**

**- Laissons-les dormir, dit-elle en repoussant les capes de Mr Malefoy qui se redressa, libérant ainsi Hermione de ses bras. Mr Malefoy… ajouta-t-elle en se levant.**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Merci de m'avoir tenu chaud… Et aussi de ne pas m'en vouloir pour le comportement dont j'ai fait preuve envers vous…**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est oublié, dit Malefoy.**

**- Bien, dit Hermione en levant les bras au plafond. Je vais aller chiper quelque chose à manger dans le village qu'on a vu en arrivant.**

**- Elle s'étira puis, se changeant en rapace, elle sortit de la grotte à tire d'ailes. Malefoy la regarda partir puis il changea de position et fixa son regard sur le feu, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.**

**- Mon fils… soupira-t-il. Mangemort… humph… tu parles… Sa femme ne le laisserait jamais le devenir…**

**- Détrompez-vous, Mr Malefoy, dit alors Harry en se redressant.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Drago est bel et bien un Mangemort, tout comme vous… ou, du moins, était, dit Harry. Et pour ce qui est de sa femme, elle est morte, et le bébé aussi…**

**- Hein ?**

**- Norya est morte, reprit Harry. C'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a tuée quand il a subitement décidé de faire de votre fils un Mangemort.**

**- Je… je ne le savait pas, dit Malefoy en baissant les yeux sur les flammes. Et leur bébé… comment…**

**- Il s'est tué en tombant des bras de sa mère quand l'Avada Kedavra l'a touchée, dit Harry.**

**- Et… Comment le savez-vous ?**

**- Drago me l'a raconté, dit Harry. Lui et moi sommes…**

**- Proches, dit alors Ron en émergeant de son sommeil. Très proches…**

**Mr Malefoy fronça les sourcils et demanda :**

**- Mr Weasley, pouvez-vous êtres plus clair ?**

**- Ecoutez, Mr Malefoy, dit alors Harry. Votre fils est très triste depuis la mort de sa femme. Il n'a pas eut de nouvelle compagne depuis et est venu trouver refuge à Poudlard quand il a sut que Voldemort voulait le tuer. Il m'a demandé mon aide et j'ai accepté en le cachant chez moi et en assurant sa protection. Nous restions ensembles le plus possible car je sais ce que c'est de perdre des personnes qui nous sont chères et je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.**

**- Harry… dit Ron. Tu crois que tu dois lui dire…?**

**- Maintenant que je suis lancé, oui, dit Harry. Mais si tu ne veux pas écouter, va donc faire un tour.**

**- Oui, dit Ron. Tu as raison. Je vais chercher Hermione.**

**Il se leva, se transforma en loup puis s'en alla en galopant dans les bois.**

**- Potter, expliquez-vous, j'ai peur de comprendre, dit alors Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Et qu'avez vous peur de comprendre, demanda Harry.**

**- Mon fils et vous êtes… ensembles ?**

**Harry fut surprit par la perspicacité de l'homme et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge.**

**- Comment…**

**- Je l'ai sentit dans votre façon de prononcer son prénom, dit Malefoy en changeant de position. Ce n'était pas le son sec et hargneux que vous utilisiez normalement mais un son plus tendre, plus doux. J'ai été déjà très surprit que vous l'appeliez par son prénom puis mon cerveau à travaillé et j'ai fait le rapprochement entre cela et votre détermination à aller chercher ce contre-poison. Alors comme ça, vous aimez mon fils ?**

**Harry rougit soudain. La question était directe et il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête puis il dit :**

**- Drago à peur de vous, vous savez…**

**- Je le sais, dit Malefoy.**

**- Et… pourquoi l'avoir battu ?**

**- Il vous a montré ses cicatrices ? demanda Mr Malefoy. Je ne pensais que vous…**

**- Ce ne sont pas des cicatrices, dit Harry. Enfin, maintenant si, mais quand il a décidé de lui-même de mes montrer ses blessures, elles étaient encore à l'état de plaies… Le sort de Dissimulation qu'il utilisait les empêchait de cicatriser. Je les ait soignées et il m'a raconté comment vous vous vengiez sur lui… Pourquoi Mr Malefoy ? Pourquoi faire subir cela à son propre fils ?**

**- Ne cherchez pas, Potter, dit Malefoy. Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est retrouver mon fils et ma femme et redorer mon nom.**

**- Cela ne va pas être facile, dit Harry. Mais je vous promet que j'essayerais de jouer en votre faveur auprès du Ministre en lui disant que vous nous avez aidé à retrouver Voldemort et à l'anéantir, même si ce n'est pas la vraie vérité.**

**- Vous feriez ça ? s'étonna Malefoy. Apres tout ce que je vous ait fait subir ?**

**Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire puis soudain un aigle roux s'engouffra dans la grotte, suivit par un loup.**

**- Ah vous voilà, dit Harry en décrochant le sac du cou du loup.**

**Ron reprit sa forme normale puis se dirigea vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.**

**- Elle est blessée, dit-il.**

**- Encore ? s'étonna Harry. Mais comment ?**

**- Le plus proche village est un village de Moldus, expliqua Ron. Nous avons réussit à leur subtiliser de la nourriture mais l'un d'eux à sortit un long tube de métal, l'a dirigé sur Hermione et une flamme est sortie d'un bout et à percuté son aile.**

**- Un fusil, dit Harry en tendant les bras vers Ron.**

**Le rouquin déposa Hermione dans ses bras et Harry l'installa ensuite sur sa cape, sur le sol.**

**- Je ne peux rien faire pour cela, dit alors Malefoy en s'approchant. Je ne peux pas soigner les blessures Moldues et je ne suis pas sur d'y survivre moi-même…**

**- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, dit alors Harry. Ron, va chercher de l'eau, s'il te plait et fait la chauffer.**

**Ron hocha la tête puis d'un geste de sa baguette, fit apparaître un chaudron et sortit de la grotte en courant.**

**Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa le chaudron sur le feu qu'il ranima.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près de Harry.**

**Il regarda Hermione posée sur le ventre, les ailes étalées et Harry étira doucement l'aile blessée.**

**- Tu vois, dit-il en montrant la large plaie. La balle du fusil est entrée dans la chair ici et est ressortie par-là. Elle a fracturé l'os est je dois le remettre en place. Hermione, ajouta-t-il. Tu va avoir très mal mais je n'ai pas le choix…**

**Hermione cligna des yeux et Harry hocha la tête. Il dégagea les plumes abîmées puis, plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la blessure, il ferma les yeux puis tira un coup sur l'os. Hermione poussa un cri perçant et Harry reposa ensuite l'aile sur le sol.**

**- Ca y est ? demanda Ron.**

**- C'est bon, j'ai remit l'os en place, maintenant, il faut qu'elle se retransforme mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit capable…**

**- Je vais le faire, dit alors Malefoy. Je connais la formule…**

**- Mais vous n'avez pas de baguette… dit Ron.**

**- Maintenant si, dit Harry en lui lançant l'une de ses baguettes. Faites vite, Mr Malefoy.**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis pointa la baguette magique sur Hermione et dit :**

**_- Revela Métamorpho_ !**

**Hermione reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine mais Malefoy s'effondra sur le sol.**

**- Occupes-toi en, dit alors Harry à Ron. Il s'est épuisé en jetant ce sort…**

**Hermione gémit et tenta de bouger mais Harry l'immobilisa et fit apparaître des attelles pour bloquer son bras.**

**- Tu ne peux pas utiliser un sort ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Désolée Hermione, c'est une blessure Moldue… dit Harry en enroulant sa propre cape autour des attelles pour les maintenir en place. Aucune formule ne peut te soigner, tu devra attendre, comme tous les Moldus.**

**- Génial, marmonna Hermione.**

**Elle aperçu alors Malefoy allongé non loin d'elle et elle s'affola soudain :**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Harry ?**

**- Il s'est épuisé en te faisant redevenir humaine, expliqua Harry. Ron ?**

**- Ca peut aller, il est encore vivant mais plus pour très longtemps si on ne rentre pas tout de suite à Poudlard.**

**- Très bien, dit Harry. Ce qu'on va faire, je vais me transformer, vous allez le hisser sur mon dos, Hermione tu montera derrière lui à moins que tu ne veuille marcher et Ron, tu nous fera tous transplaner une fois qu'on sera assez loin de toute habitation Moldue.**

**- Ca me va, dit Ron. Je suis en forme.**

**Et il se redressa en souriant.**

**Hermione sourit puis Harry l'aida à s'asseoir. La jeune femme se glissa alors vers Malefoy et elle le secoua un peu. Il se tourna sur le dos et Hermione l'aida à s'asseoir.**

**- Mangeons, dit alors Harry. Nous partirons après.**

**Il regarda Hermione de travers. Celle-ci tenait Mr Malefoy contre elle, comme si elle le connaissait depuis de lustres et qu'ils étaient proches. Il fronça le nez puis reporta son attention sur le feu de bois qui grésillait.**

**- Miss Granger, dit Mr Malefoy.**

**- Taisez-vous, nous allons rentrer à Poudlard, dit Hermione en le tirant un peu vers elle pour qu'il s'appuie contre elle.**

**Harry soupira en regardant Ron qui haussa les épaules. Ils se partagèrent ensuite les légumes et les fruits que Hermione avait réussit à voler à un marchand avant de se faire tirer dessus puis ils sortirent de la grotte après avoir éteint le feu et effacé toute trace de leur passage.**

**Harry se transforma en son Animagi et Ron et Hermione aidèrent Mr Malefoy à grimper sur le dos de l'animal. Hermione préféra grimper derrière lui puis, quand tout le monde fut installé, Ron, une main posée sur le garrot de Harry-Animagi, fit transplaner tout le monde à Pré-au-Lard.**

**- Aller, dit-il quand ils réapparurent non loin de chez Honeydukes. Encore quelques centaines de mètres et nous sommes chez nous.**

**Hermione sourit puis flatta la croupe de Harry-Animagi pour qu'il avance.**

**Au même moment, Dumbledore et McGonagall attendaient anxieusement leur retour, debout sur le perron du Château, emmitouflés dans leurs capes.**

**- Mais que font-ils… se plaignit McGonagall en tournant en rond. Ils devraient déjà être là s'ils ont transplan**

**- Minerva, veuillez cesser de tourner en rond, dit alors Dumbledore. Vous me donnez le vertige.**

**- Désolée, Monsieur, dit McGonagall en s'arrêtant de marcher.**

**Un hululement puissant se fit alors entendre et Edwige et Moka passèrent en trombe devant l'entrée du Château.**

**- Ils arrivent, dit Dumbledore en regardant les deux oiseaux voler à tire-d'aile en direction de Pré-au-Lard.**

**- Je ne vois rien…**

**- Si, regardez, Minerva, dit alors Dumbledore en tendant le bras vers une forme sombre d'étrange constitution qui approchait sur le chemin. Ils sont là !**

**- C'est étrange, dit alors Chourave en s'approchant. On dirait qu'ils ont quelqu'un en plus…**

**- Mais c'est vrai ça… dit Lupin en apparaissant derrière Chourave.**

**Ils descendirent les quelques marches et allèrent à la rencontre de l'étrange groupe.**

**- Ohé professeurs ! s'écria Hermione en faisant de grands gestes de son bras valide. On est de retour et avec le contre-poison !**

**- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama McGonagall en souriant.**

**- Mais qui est-ce ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant du Cerf.**

**- C'est Harry, dit Ron.**

**- Le Cerf oui, mais cet homme…**

**- Lucius Malefoy ?!?! dit McGonagall en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Mais que fait-il avec vous ?**

**Dumbledore fronça les sourcils puis il aida Hermione à descendre du Cerf et Pomfresh regarda sa blessure.**

**- C'est cassé, dit-elle.**

**- Harry me l'a remit en place, madame, dit Hermione. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me soigner parce que c'est une blessure faite avec un appareil Moldu.**

**- Et quel genre ?**

**- Un fusil de chasse, répondit Hermione.**

**- Ha oui, j'en ait déjà vu quand je faisais mes études d'infirmière, dit Pomfresh. Mais aller, rentrons vite, sinon nous allons prendre froid.**

**- Pompom a raison, dit Dumbledore. Rentrons, Harry, reste comme ça et suis-nous à l'infirmerie.**

**Harry-Animagi regarda Dumbledore avec ses yeux verts puis il les ferma une seconde et suivit le groupe, montant laborieusement les marches de pierre qui permettaient d'entrer dans le château et qui n'étaient pas du tout adaptées à des sabots de cervidé.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, il étaient tous dans l'infirmerie et cela formait un étrange tableau.**

**Mr Malefoy fut installé sur un lit près de son fils et Harry put reprendre sa forme originelle.**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que McGonagall le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en pleurant.**

**- Merlin soit loué, dit-elle. Vous êtes revenus vivants… Et l'antidote ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry.**

**- Je l'ai, dit Harry en se débarrassant de ses capes.**

**- Les enfants, dit alors Dumbledore. Maintenant que vous êtes rentrés et que vous êtes en sécurité, je vous conseille d'aller vous rafraîchir et vous reposer un moment. Ce voyage a dû être très éprouvant, rentrez chez vous, nous nous rassemblerons en fin d'après-midi pour administrer l'antidote à nos malades, d'accord ?**

**Harry n'était pas de cet avis mais le tremblement de ses mains le convainquit et il monta dans la tour Sud pour prendre une bonne douche chaude, chose qu'il n'avait pas eut pendant plus d'une semaine. Il passa ensuite une bon moment à cajoler ses animaux qui s'étaient inquiétés, puis il ouvrit et tria son courrier et remarqua une pile de parchemins plutôt imposante reliée par une lanière de cuir. Un mot de Lupin y était posé et Harry sourit.**

**Il finit par s'endormir sur son bureau, les bras sous la tête et quand il se réveilla, il reconnu l'aigle de Voldemort posé devant lui.**

**- Naoko, dit-il en souriant tout en se frottant les yeux. Tu m'a retrouv**

**L'oiseau émit un son bref puis regarda le perchoir d'Edwige.**

**- Tu a faim ? demanda Harry.**

**Il sourit puis prit sa baguette posée devant lui et l'agita en direction du perchoir d'Edwige. Celui-ci se dédoubla et l'aigle alla s'y installer en pépiant de contentement à la manière d'un aiglon.**

**Harry le regarda alors tendrement puis il se souvint qu'il devait rejoindre Dumbledore à l'infirmerie et il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre.**

**- Hein ? Déjà quatre heures et demie ?**

**Il se leva en rouspétant, saisit la boîte ornée d'un serpent sous son bras puis descendit de la tour à toute vitesse.**

**Il rencontra McGonagall qui montait le chercher et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'infirmerie où ils retrouvèrent Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione et Pomfresh.**

**- Ha vous voilà, dit Pomfresh en s'avançant vers lui. Alors cet antidote ?**

**- Dans cette boîte, dit Harry en montrant la boîte ornée d'un serpent. Je l'ai récupérée avant de quitter l'île de Fair.**

**Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et Harry le remarqua. Aussi, il dit :**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous raconterons tout une fois l'antidote donné.**

**Il avisa ensuite une table et y posa la boîte qu'il ouvrit, sous l'œil attentionné de Pomfresh. Il prit la fiole de cristal, la regarda à la lumière puis la donna à Pomfresh.**

**- Attendez, dit-il alors. Il y a peut-être une façon de s'en servir.**

**Il s'empara alors de la lettre qu'il avait remarquée en ouvrant la boîte pour la première fois et il l'ouvrit.**

**- Hé ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Mais c'est l'écriture de Tom !**

**- Professeur, dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.**

**- Comment avez-vous eut cette lettre ? demanda Dumbledore, ignorant Hermione qui s'exclama :**

**- Professeur Dumbledore ! Laissez-le lire !**

**Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione et, à la surprise de tous, il lui tira la langue.**

**- Miss Granger est de mauvaise humeur ? demanda-t-il, taquin.**

**- Chut, dit alors Harry qui essayait de lire.**

**Il parcouru la lettre écrite en grosses lettres souples avec de l'encre verte.**

**- La fiole contient l'antidote au poison, dit-il. Il suffit de verser trois gouttes sur la Marque des Ténèbres de chaque Mangemort que l'on veut sauver. L'antidote détruira le poison et fera disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Au bout d'une heure la personne devrait se réveiller avec tous ses souvenirs.**

**- C'es tout ? s'étonna Pomfresh. Mais la lettre est plus longue, non ?**

**- Le reste ne vous regarde pas, dit Harry sur un ton sec en repliant la lettre et en refermant la boîte.**

**- Oh, je vois, dit Pomfresh. Pas la peine de vous énerver, Potter.**

**McGonagall fronça les sourcils puis Pomfresh s'avança vers Rogue. Elle sortit son bras droit de sous les draps et le déposa sur son torse.**

**- Allez-y, dit alors Dumbledore.**

**Pomfresh hocha la tête puis déboucha la bouteille et versa trois gouttes sur l'horrible marque noire. La peau fuma soudain et Pomfresh recula.**

**- Voilà, dit Dumbledore. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Pompom, occupez-vous des Malefoy.**

**Pomfresh hocha la tête une seconde fois puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry qui regardait fixement la boîte en bois, appuyé sur la table.**

**- Harry, mon garçon, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.**

**- Professeur, dit alors Harry. Je ne l'ai pas tu**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je dis que je n'ai pas tué Voldemort, il est mort de lui-même…**

**- Mais comment ? dit McGonagall en s'approchant.**

**- Il était malade, dit Harry en posant la main sur la boîte. Il avait le SIDA.**

**- Le… SIDA… ? Mais qu'est-ce donc Albus ? demanda Minerva.**

**- Cette maladie est une maladie de Moldus qui se transmet par les parents, dit Dumbledore, les yeux baissés sur la boîte. Elle détruit doucement toutes les défenses immunitaires du malade et finit par le tuer, à plus ou moins long terme.**

**- Professeur, dit alors Harry. Voldemort savait qu'il allait mourir un jour où l'autre. Il me l'a dit de vive voix. C'est pour cela qu'il a tué tous ses Mangemorts… Il est mort devant moi, sans que je n'ai eut à faire le moindre geste. C'est très troublant, professeur…**

**- Je comprends Harry, dit Dumbledore en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. T'a-t-il dit autre chose ?**

**- Non, mentit Harry. J'aurais bien aimé mais il est mort avant que je ne puisse poser d'autres questions. Il a juste dit avant de mourir qu'il avait été fier de m'avoir rencontré. Apres cela, je l'ai enterré sur la plus haute colline de l'île et je suis repartit.**

**- C'est bien, dit McGonagall. Même si cet homme était le pire monstre de la terre, il méritait un enterrement décent. Vous avez bien fait, Mr Potter.**

**- Voilà, dit alors Pomfresh. Reste plus qu'à attendre. Tenez, Potter…**

**Elle lui tendit la fiole mais Harry la refusa poliment.**

**- Gardez-là, vous pourrez l'étudier.**

**- Bien, comme vous voudrez, dit Pomfresh en regardant la fiole.**

**Elle la glissa ensuite dans son tablier et sortit de la pièce.**

**- Harry, dit alors Dumbledore. Voulez-vous nous raconter ce voyage ? Vous avez mit un sacré bout de temps…**

**- Hermione, Ron ? dit alors Harry. Vous voulez raconter ?**

**- Pourquoi pas, dit Ron. Ca nous fera patienter jusqu'à qu'ils se réveillent.**

**- Moi, dit Hermione. Je vais aller me coucher un moment. Je suis désolée mais mon bras me fait mal…**

**- Oui miss, dit McGonagall. Allez-y.**

**Hermione sourit puis hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie.**

**Harry, Ron, Dumbledore et McGonagall s'installèrent dans des fauteuils et Harry et Ron racontèrent ensuite leurs mésaventures, comment ils avait cherché en vain durant quatre jours une piste pouvant les mener à Voldemort, puis, lors de leur arrêt dans un village à la périphérie de Dundee, comment ils étaient tombés sur Malefoy et l'avaient ainsi prit avec eux pour qu'il les conduisent à son Maître…**

**- Je crois que dans l'histoire, c'est Hermione qui a eut la moins de chance, dit Harry quand son récit fut terminé, une bonne heure plus tard.**

**- En effet, dit McGonagall. Elle essaye de vous retenir et elle se blesse avec une roche puis elle se fait « tirer » dessus par un fermier Moldu… Enfin, vous nous êtes revenus vivants et c'est l'essentiel.**

**- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Professeur McGonagall, vous devriez aller assurer vos cours, Ron et moi allons veiller les malades.**

**- Comme vous voudrez, dit McGonagall.**

**- Je resterais bien, dit Dumbledore. Mais j'ai du travail dans mon bureau. Si vous me cherchez, j'y serais.**

**- Très bien professeur, dit Ron.**

**Et ils quittèrent tous deux l'infirmerie, laissant Ron et Harry seuls avec les trois malades et le corps de Green qui reposait toujours sur son lit, recouvert d'un drap.**

**- C'est étonnant, dit alors Harry.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Le corps de Green…**

**- Hé bien ? C'est un corps…**

**- Oui d'accord, mais quand j'étais chez Voldemort, quand il était sur le point de mourir, tous les corps de Mangemorts qui se trouvaient autour de nous se sont désagrégés et son tombés en poussière, en l'espace d'une seconde…**

**- Et alors ? Peut-être que seuls ceux qui étaient présents se sont réduits en poussière.**

**- Mouais… j'en sais rien…**

**- Harry…**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Pour Malefoy, tu va faire quoi ?**

**- Quoi je vais faire quoi ? demanda Harry. Je vais attendre, bien sur…**

**- Oui, mais je voulais parler de après… Comme Mr Malefoy n'est plus en prison, Drago va peut-être vouloir retourner chez ses parents…**

**- Je n'en suis pas sur, dit Harry en regardant Malefoy toujours inconscient. Je sens qu'il tient à moi, plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître en tous cas…**

**- Harry… dit alors Ron, les yeux baissés. Je sais que tu y tient beaucoup mais repenses à Stephan et a ce qu'il t'a fait… Au début aussi vous étiez inséparables…**

**- Oui, je sais… soupira Harry. Mais je ne penses pas que Drago va devenir comme ça… C'est sur que si nous parvenons à rester ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour que la routine s'installe alors là, peut-être qu'il deviendra moins proche… Mais pas pour l'instant.**

**- Enfin bon, si toi tu y crois, c'est le principal, non ? Nous tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu soit heureux alors avec un mec ou une fille…**

**- T'es vraiment un pote, toi, dit Harry en lui frappant le bras amicalement.**

**- Merci, dit Ron en rougissant.**

**- Et toi ? demanda alors Harry. Où tu en es avec Serena… ou Alyna…**

**- Bah tu sais… dit Ron en se passant une main sur la nuque, soudain mal à l'aise. Les filles elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent.**

**Harry pouffa puis dit :**

**- Au moins, moi je n'ai pas ce soucis !**

**- Parle pour toi ! répliqua une voix fatiguée derrière eux.**

**Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis se retournèrent et le visage de Harry se fendit d'un grand sourire en apercevant Drago Malefoy qui les regardait.**

**- Drago ! dit-il en s'approchant vivement du lit.**

**- Bon retour parmi nous, dit Ron en suivant son ami. Tu nous a fait peur…**

**Malefoy regarda autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'occupant du lit voisin du sien.**

**- Père… dit-il en se redressant brusquement. Mais comment… ?**

**- Plus tard, dit Harry en le forçant à se recoucher. Restes tranquille, je vais chercher Dumbledore. Ron, empêches-le de se lever.**

**- Comptes sur moi, dit Ron en regardant Malefoy qui, les bras croisés, lui tira la langue.**

**Harry sourit puis sortit en courant de la salle. Il emprunta un passage secret qui le fit arriver directement à quelques mètres de la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.**

**- Plume en Sucre ! s'exclama Harry.**

**Rien ne se passa.**

**- Bon… heu… Dragée Surprise de Berthie Crochue ? Nids de Cafards ? Fizwibiz ? Allez ! Ouvres-toi !**

**Evidement, ce n'était pas en criant qu'elle allait bouger !**

**- Oh je sais pas moi… Sorbet citron ? Glace à l'eau ?**

**La gargouille s'anima alors.**

**- Glace à l'eau ? Ah bon… Enfin…**

**Il monta alors l'escalier tournant quatre à quatre et déboula dans le bureau du Directeur sans frapper, le faisant sursauter.**

**- Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune. Est-ce une façon de…**

**- Drago est réveillé, professeur… haleta Harry. Mr Malefoy et le professeur Rogue ne devraient pas tarder…**

**- Allons-y alors, dit Dumbledore en abandonnant son travail sur son bureau.**

**Il suivit Harry et tous deux retournèrent dans l'infirmerie où ils trouvèrent Pomfresh penchée sur Drago qui ronchonnait.**

**- Ca va, Pompom, je vais bien, dit Malefoy.**

**- Drago, t'a finit d'ennuyer Pompom, dit alors Harry en s'approchant du lit.**

**Drago regarda Harry puis baissa les mains et Pomfresh remercia Harry d'un sourire.**

**- Alors, Mr Malefoy ? demanda Dumbledore. Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**- Très bien, dit une autre voix derrière Pomfresh.**

**- Et de deux, dit Pomfresh en se retournant.**

**- Père, dit Drago.**

**- Drago… ?**

**- Hé bien, je vois que tout le monde sort doucement de son coma… dit Dumbledore en regardant alors Rogue.**

**Pomfresh s'en approcha et sourit :**

**- Et de trois… Bonjour professeur, bon retour parmi nous !**

**- Severus, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant du lit. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir vivant !**

**- Moi aussi, monsieur, dit Rogue en se redressant lentement.**

**Il regarda autour de lui et vit le drap qui recouvrait Green.**

**- Je suis désolé pour elle, dit-il.**

**Il regarda ensuite en face de lui et vit Harry et Ron de chaque côté du lit de Drago.**

**- Lucius ? s'étonna-t-il.**

**- Lui-même, dit Dumbledore. Nos trois jeunes amis nous l'on ramené. Ils se sont rencontrés à Dundee si j'ai bien compris.**

**Mr Malefoy hocha la tête et Harry se tourna vers lui.**

**- Où tu va ? demanda Malefoy en lui attrapant la main.**

**- Ca va, je suis juste là, dit Harry. Alors Mr Malefoy, comment ça va ?**

**- Ca va, dit Lucius en se tenant la tête. J'ai juste l'impression d'être passé sous un Hippogriffe mais sinon ça va… Et vous, Potter ?**

**- Je suis fatigué, mais ça va, répondit Harry.**

**- Où est Miss Granger ?**

**- Chez elle, répondit Ron. Elle doit dormir je pense. Sa blessure est vilaine mais elle s'en sortira.**

**- Tant mieux, dit Lucius en hochant la tête. Et toi, mon fils ? Comment tu vas ?**

**Malefoy regarda son père puis se détourna soudain et Harry l'excusa.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Mr Malefoy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute dans les bras de toutes façons.**

**- Aller, aller, dit alors Pomfresh. Tout le monde dehors, ces messieurs ont besoin de repos.**

**Et elle poussa tout le monde dehors sans ménagement, directeur ou pas.**

**- Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, dit Harry à Malefoy qui acquiesça et se rallongea.**

**Il tourna le dos à son père qui en fit autant. En face d'eux, Rogue etait assit dans son et regardait ses bras. Il n'y avait plus de trace de la tache du poison si ce n'est qu'une legère oréole brune sur sa peau blanche et la Marque des Ténèbres eytait devenue rose, comme une tache de naissance informe ou encore une vilaine cicatrice de brûlure.**

**Rogue sourit puis il se cala contre les coussins et ferma les yeux, enfin serein.**


	13. Chapitre 12

Coucou !! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ! vous z'inquietez pas, l'histoire et pas encore finie ! lol

Les RAR :

**PASCALE1980** : Ha mais non ! Elle est pas finie encore !! Elle en est loin même ! Aller, pour te remonter le moral, voilà un autre chap ! Kisu !

**SLIPOU** : Bah si moi je trouve ! Elle est longue et j'adoooore les longues reviews ! lol Hem..... du jus de rat... bah heu.... sans moi, hein, ca doit pas être genial ! lol Oui bon, pour Voldmemort dans son fauteuil... heu j'etais pas tres chaude pour le laisser comme ça.... Tu m'en veux pas de briser un de tes reves ? :-p Je t'en veux pas d'être impatiente, pas du tout ! Ca m'oblige à poster comme ça ! lol ! Mé heu ! Nan je vais quand même pas tuer Hermione ! Sadique ! Nan, je vais lui faire quekchose d'encore mieux....... (NIARL! NIARK ! sourire demoniaque ) Pour la maladie de Voldemort, j'en avait marre de lire des fics ou môssieur le Mage Noir meurt toujours par la main... heu la baguette de Harry. C'est toujours pareil avant j'avais envie de changer. Voilà ! Et pour ta derniere question, je te dirais pas.... tu verra bien :-p ! Kisu !

**ZICK** : Hem... serais-tu devin toi aussi, comme SLIPOU ? On verra pour le retour de Stephan..... Aller, voilà la suite !!! Kisu !

**LOUFOCA** : Deux jours ?! C'est quoi ce boulot ? Nan je rigole lol Le Moldu d'Hermione ? Son petit ami tu veux dire ! Hé bien..... nan, je te dirais rien ! sourire sadique Quand à Hermione et Lucius, lis donc la fin de la reponse que j'ai fait à SLIPOU.... :-p Quand à Malefoy Senior et Junior, là encore c'est une surprise ! Aller, Kisu !!

**LYLY** : Merci !! Kisu !

**BUBBLGUM712** : Meuh non, t'en fait pas, c'est pas encore la fin, on en est même loin !! lol Tres loin !! Voilà la suite ! Kisu !!

**ANDADRIELLE** : Je suis contente que tu soit contente, anda !! Non mais je vais te dire en plus comment ca va finir entre Hermione et notre Malefoy Senior preferé ! Tu le decouvrira comme tout le monde :-p Ta liste des couples est déja bien avancée, lol ! Aller, j'en ai deja trop dit ! Voilà la suite ! KISU !!

**ONARLUCA** : Merci ! Kisu !

**JO-HP5** : Pas grave ! Voil la suite !!! Kisu !

**REMUS JAMES LUPIN** : Ha ca oui, quand on sauve la vie que quelqu'un, ca change de trucs..... Nan je m'acharne pas sur Hermione, j'avais juste envie de rajouter un probleme au milieu de l'histoire ( ca fera jamais qu'un en plus ! lol ) et j'ai eut envie de blesser Hermione. J'ai rien contre elle, loin de là, je vous rassure !! pour les blessures Moldues, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas empecher d'utiliser la magie pour les soigner ! lol C'est trop facile sinon ! lol Aller, voilà la suite ! KISU !

Aller, voilà le chap suivant ! Je vous adore tous !! KISU !!!!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**C'était aujourd'hui que les malades pouvaient enfin quitter l'infirmerie et rentrer chez eux. Ils y étaient restés en tout près de deux semaines, en plus des jours que Pomfresh leur avait octroyé si gentiment mais obligatoirement. Les deux Malefoy étaient toujours en froid et quand Narcissa débarqua pour venir chercher Lucius, elle fut si surprise par la glace entre son mari et son fils qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter au cou de son mari, en larmes.**

**Drago, qui se tenait assit sur son lit, Harry debout devant lui, préféra détourner les yeux et il fit une moue de dégoût. Harry lui prit les mains et continua de regarder les parents Malefoy.**

**- Viens Lucius, rentrons à la maison… dit-elle en relâchant son époux qui la retint par la main.**

**Elle se tourna alors vers Drago et dit :**

**- Tu rentres avec nous ou… tu restes ici ?**

**- Mère… dit Malefoy en la regardant.**

**- Dumbledore m'a expliqué pour vous, dit-elle en regardant Harry puis leurs mains étroitement jointes. Je comprendrais très bien que tu veuilles rester avec lui… Je ne te forcerais pas à rentrer avec nous au Manoir… Même si je l'avais grandement espér…**

**- Merci mère, dit Drago en souriant.**

**- Lucius ? demanda ensuite Narcissa. Aller, allons-y…**

**Mr Malefoy se leva et Mrs Malefoy regarda Drago, les larmes aux yeux. Drago se leva alors et sa mère le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de quitter l'infirmerie au bras de Lucius tout en discutant activement.**

**- Potter… dit alors la voix de Rogue.**

**Harry se retourna vers son professeur de Potions et celui-ci dit :**

**- Je crois que je dois vous remercier d'avoir risqué votre vie pour nous…**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Harry avec un sourire. C'est normal… Poudlard est ma maison et ses habitants ma famille…**

**Rogue haussa un sourcil et Drago lui glissa alors quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire. Il hocha la tête puis dit :**

**- Mais si vous pouviez aller sur la tombe de mes parents, juste une fois, je vous en serait reconnaissant.**

**- Comptez sur moi, dit Rogue. J'irais dès que j'aurais un moment. C'est une promesse… et je tiens mes promesses.**

**Se souvenant de ses propres mots, Harry sourit puis Rogue ajusta sa cape et sortit de l'infirmerie à grands pas.**

**Un cri retentit soudain dans le couloir et Harry se tourna vers la porte.**

**- Sofia… soupira la voix de Rogue.**

**- Severus ! s'exclama une voix de femme. Tu m'a fichu une de ces trouilles !**

**Malefoy et Harry se regardèrent, perplexes puis se mirent à rire et Malefoy prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.**

**- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te retrouver, dit Harry en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy.**

**- Et moi donc ! s'exclama Malefoy.**

**Il l'embrassa alors du bout de lèvres et Harry prolongea le baiser jusqu'à plus d'air.**

**- Dites, les tourtereaux, dit soudain une voix.**

**Harry recula et regarda Pomfresh avec un sourire.**

**- Va falloir penser à libérer, dit Pomfresh en lui renvoyant son sourire.**

**Harry pouffa puis lâcha Malefoy et ils sortirent de la salle. En passant devant l'infirmière, les deux garçons s'exclamèrent :**

**- Oui Pompom !**

**- Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama Pomfresh en riant, les poings sur les hanches.**

**Harry et Malefoy se mirent à rire puis sortirent de l'infirmerie, main dans la main, parés pour affronter les élèves qui, sans parfois le montrer, s'étaient fait pas mal de soucis.**

**Le soir-même, au dîner, Malefoy vira Hermione de sa place et s'y installa pour se retrouver à côté de Harry.**

**- Ca te déranges pas, j'espère… Hermy ?**

**Hermione, son bras en écharpe, lui tira la langue puis dit :**

**- Pas du tout, on ne sépare pas les couples !**

**Malefoy sourit puis Hermione cala tant bien que mal son bras contre elle.**

**- Tu as mal ? demanda Ron assit à côté d'elle.**

**- Un peu, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur le bandage que l'on devinait sous l'ample manche de sa robe de sorcier rouge. Mais d'ici quelques jours ça ira mieux.**

**- Vous devriez suivre mon conseil, Miss, dit alors Dumbledore en se penchant en avant pour voir Hermione. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Vous reviendrez travailler quand votre bras sera guérit.**

**- Merci, professeur, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais…**

**- Si vous pensez à moi, Miss, dit McGonagall en se tournant vers elle. Oubliez-moi un moment, je sais très bien gérer des élèves… J'arriverais bien à me débrouiller mais je dois reconnaître que votre présence m'a considérablement aidée ces dernières années.**

**- Oui, dit Lupin, assit à côté de Harry, entre celui-ci et Dumbledore. Je le reconnaît.**

**- Merci, dit Harry en souriant.**

**- Aller, dit alors Dumbledore. Mangeons.**

**A ces mots, les plats apparurent et les élèves installés à leurs tables respectives attaquèrent leurs dîner, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, l'esprit tranquille.**

**Après le repas, Hermione, Ron, Malefoy et Harry sortirent se promener dans la roseraie, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis la venue de leur amis, voilà presque un mois.**

**Harry marchait à côté de Malefoy, leurs mains étroitement serrées et Ron et Hermione se trouvaient de chaque côté d'eux deux.**

**- Malefoy, dit Hermione, brisant ainsi le silence.**

**Malefoy fut surprit qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille mais il ne dit rien et la jeune femme continua :**

**- Excuses-moi si ma question va te froisser mais peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu es si… heu… glacial avec ton père ?**

**Malefoy sembla réfléchir un instant et Hermione songea à regretter ses dires mais Malefoy prit la parole :**

**- Tu as parfaitement le droit de savoir, ce n'est pas un secret.**

**- Tu es sûr ? demanda alors Harry, légèrement inquiet.**

**Malefoy le regarda et Harry détourna la tête.**

**- Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je déteste mon père, reprit Malefoy. La première, c'est qu'il trop sévère envers ma mère et moi. Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai droit aux sermons, au moins un tous les jours. « Tiens-toi droit ! Un Malefoy ne met pas les coudes sur la table ! » ou encore « Ne parles pas sur ce ton à ta mère et dis-nous ''vous '' ! ». Que des trucs dans le genre. C'est pourquoi je suis si « distingué ».**

**Harry étouffa un rire et Hermione dit :**

**- Ne rit pas Harry, il a raison. Je trouve qu'il est très bien élevé pour un Serpentard.**

**- Merci, dit Malefoy avec un sourire.**

**- Et quelles sont les autres raisons ? demanda alors Ron.**

**- Je ne vais pas m'amuser à toutes vous les raconter, dit Malefoy. Mais les plus importantes sont surtout le fait qu'il a toujours été très sévère et aussi le fait qu'il me « corrigeait » souvent, trop souvent à mon goût.**

**- Qu'entends-tu par « corriger » ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Il le battait, dit alors Harry d'une voix sombre.**

**- Pardon ? s'étrangla Ron. **

**- Il a raison, dit Malefoy. Pendant de nombreuses années mon père m'a battu, avec sa canne, sa ceinture ou encore en me lançant le Doloris. Je ne comprenais pas toujours pourquoi il faisait ça. Ce dont je suis sur, c'est que quand il était en prison, j'ai été tranquille. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour en sortir mais si j'avais un seul et unique souhait à formuler, c'est qu'il y retourne et qu'il y crève !**

**- Drago ! s'exclama Harry en lâchant sa main.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ? demanda Harry.**

**- Mais…**

**- C'est ton père, Drago, tu n'a pas le droit de souhaiter sa mort ! Tu devrais être fier d'avoir tes deux parents !**

**- Harry, arrêtes de crier, je t'en prie, dit Hermione.**

**- Tu as vues mes plaies, tu les a soignées, je pensais que tu me comprenait ! répliqua Malefoy.**

**- Evidement que je comprends la haine que tu peux avoir envers lui, dit Harry. Regardes-moi ! Si je devais souhaiter la mort des Dursley à chaque fois qu'ils m'ont maltraité, ils seraient des cas médicaux extrêmement spéciaux ! J'ai pardonné à mes Moldus leur mauvais traitement et je pense que tu devrais en faire autant ! Sur ce, j'en ait assez entendu et je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit !**

**- Harry, attends ! s'exclama Ron en reculant d'un pas pour récupérer son équilibre dangereusement contrariée quand Harry l'avait bousculé pour passer.**

**Hermione attrapa la main de Ron pour lui éviter de tomber dans les roses puis elle attrapa ensuite la main de Malefoy pour l'empêcher de suivre Harry.**

**- Laisses-le, dit-elle. Il est épuisé, ses nerfs sont à cran, laisse-le. Vous arrangerez tout ça demain.**

**- Mais Hermy…**

**- Oh, je t'en prie… Tu es le mieux placé pour le comprendre… dit alors Ron.**

**- Mais…**

**- Drago, dit Hermione. Voldemort est décédé devant lui, sous ses yeux sans rien qu'il n'aie eut à faire, il a transporté ton père jusqu'à Poudlard sur son dos d'Animagi… C'est ton père qui a soigné la blessure que j'ai sur les côtes… Et puis, tu es son ami… Essaye de te mettre à sa place une seconde…**

**Malefoy soupira puis posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.**

**- Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, Hermione, dit-il. Mais je crois avoir compris le principal.**

**- C'est bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Aller, venez les garçons, allons finir notre ballade avant la ronde.**

**Malefoy et Ron acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers le stade de Quidditch plongé dans le noir.**

**Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils se rassemblèrent dans le hall pour effectuer la ronde quotidienne et Rogue ne manqua pas de faire remarquer l'absence de Harry.**

**- Tiens, je vois que Potter a déserté, dit-il de son habituel ton railleur.**

**- Severus… dit McGonagall en soupirant.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Taisez-vous, dit le professeur de Métamorphose.**

**Rogue se renfrogna puis McGonagall dispersa tout le monde et, accompagnée de Dumbledore, elle partit de son côté.**

**Cependant, Harry était remonté dans la tour Sud et il fulminait.**

**Naoko, l'aigle noir, le regardait tourner en rond autour de la pièce en marmonnant quand soudain, il lança un cria aiguë qui eut pour effet d'immobiliser Harry. Mais le regard que le sorcier lui lança lui fit ravaler un autre cri et il préféra s'installer pour dormir.**

**- Et vous ? demanda Harry, sur le nerfs aux trois autres oiseaux qui le regardaient avec étonnement.**

**Edwige fit rouler une note dans sa gorge en forme de point d'interrogation et Harry fit un geste du bras, celui qui veut dire « Laissez tomber ! »**

**Il monta les marches de pierres jusqu'à sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit avec un soupir après avoir passé son pyjama. Il dû s'endormir car quand il se réveilla, sa bougie était pratiquement éteinte et il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de la salle d'eau.**

**Harry soupira puis se cacha à demi le visage dans ses draps quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Malefoy en bas de pyjama, une serviette sur l'épaule, le torse encore brillant d'eau, les cheveux défaits et encore humides de sa douche.**

**Sentant un regard sur lui, Malefoy tourna la tête et Harry se tourna sur le côté, feignant de dormir.**

**- Harry… dit Malefoy en s'approchant. Je sais que tu ne dors pas…**

**- Non, plus maintenant, répliqua Harry avec humeur en se mettant sur le dos.**

**Cela ne surprit pas Malefoy qui s'assit sur le lit. D'un geste tendre, il repoussa des mèches du front de Harry et passa son doigt là où se trouvait avant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.**

**- Je vais la regretter, dit-il alors.**

**Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry qui leva le menton et embrassa la gorge de Malefoy qui eut un petit rire.**

**- Tu me pardonne ? demanda Malefoy en reculant pour plonger son regard dans les émeraudes de Harry.**

**- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en détournant les yeux. Ce que tu as dit était vraiment blessant et, même si ce n'était pas pour moi, ça m'a fait mal de t'entendre parler ainsi. Tu sais que ton père peut-être sympa ?**

**- Sûrement, dit Malefoy en se redressant et en se détournant.**

**- Il a proposé de lui-même de soigner Hermione quand elle s'est blessée en essayant de m'empêcher d'aller chez Voldemort. Il savait qu'il pouvait mourir s'il le faisait mais il l'a fait. Après, quand Hermione s'est fait tirer dessus par un fermier Moldu, il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour la retransformer en humaine…**

**- Tu l'a déjà dit, rappela Malefoy. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? J'ai toujours les années qu'il a passé à me punir gravées sur le corps et dans ma tête et ça, je ne les oublierais jamais.**

**- Je le sais bien, dit Harry en s'asseyant. Mais je t'en prie… Essaie de faire un effort…**

**Malefoy resta muet et Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou, repoussant les cheveux humides.**

**- Même pas pour moi ? demanda-t-il en lui embrassant l'épaule.**

**Malefoy soupira puis posa ses mains sur les bras de Harry qu'il caressa distraitement avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Harry s'éloigna un peu, puis s'allongea sur son amant et le regarda dans les yeux.**

**- Même pas pour moi ? répéta-t-il en faisant glisser sa main le long du flanc du Serpentard.**

**- Harry… souffla Malefoy. C'est du chantage…**

**- Et alors ? demanda Harry en sentant avec joie la bosse contre sa hanche. Ca marche ont dirait, non ?**

**- Harry…**

**Malefoy attira Harry qui glissa sur lui vers l'avant avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres et de les « dévorer » avec un plaisir et une ardeur trop longtemps refoulée.**

**La nuit fut torride…**

**Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux en premier, son estomac réclamant sa pitance. Il sentit un froid sur son corps et réalisa qu'il était nu et que les couvertures n'étaient plus sur le lit depuis belle lurette. Il s'entêta néanmoins à les chercher à tâtons sur ses jambes et ses doigts rencontrèrent une autre cuisse, plus douce, enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il reprit possession de ses sens et sentit les hanches de Malefoy contre le bas de son dos et l'intimité de celui-ci entre ses jambes. La mémoire lui revint alors brutalement et un sourire béat apparut sur son visage.**

**Malefoy resserra son étreinte et Harry se tourna de l'autre côté. Il tomba nez à nez avec son amant et il lui embrassa le bout du nez en souriant. Malefoy grogna puis se tourna de l'autre côté, offrant l'espace de quelques secondes son intimité aux yeux de Harry.**

**- Chéri… dit Harry à voix basse en glissant son bras sur les hanches de Malefoy.**

**- Mhm… grogna Malefoy.**

**- On se réveille... dit Harry en effleurant le ventre de son amant.**

**- Laisses-moi dormir maman…**

**- Maman ? s'étonna Harry. Sympa !**

**Harry se glissa alors sur Malefoy qui se tourna sur le dos, les bras en croix. Le Gryffondor s'assit à cheval sur les hanches du Serpentard et celui-ci eut un sourire.**

**- Raah ! s'exclama Harry. Menteur! Tu ne dormais pas !**

**Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et leva les bras. Harry s'allongea sur lui et le blond referma ses bras sur son amant.**

**- Tu es un amant hors pair, souffla-t-il. J'en suis tout courbatur**

**Harry pouffa sur le torse blanc puis dit :**

**- Ca, je le doit à mon premier compagnon, Malefoy… C'est lui qui m'a tout enseign**

**- Merci, dit alors Malefoy. Pas de détails !**

**- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda alors Harry. C'est dimanche.**

**- Chais pas, répondit Malefoy en calant son menton dans le creux de l'épaule du Gryffondor. L'est qu'elle heure ?**

**Harry leva les yeux et regard son réveil.**

**- Sept heures, dit-il.**

**- Trop tôt… marmonna Malefoy.**

**- Ha bon ? demanda Harry sur un ton taquin en se redressant sur les coudes. Pas pour moi…**

**Il eut un petit sourire coquin puis remua doucement ses hanches et Malefoy ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**Ils refirent l'amour une ou deux fois puis Harry, dans un cri de jouissance, se libera à l'intérieur du Serpentard et s'effondra sur lui en haletant.**

**- J'en peux plus, dit-il en se retirant et s'allongeant sur le ventre à côté du blond qui soufflait comme un bœuf.**

**- Moi non plus, dit Malefoy en s'asseyant brusquement.**

**- Où tu va ? demanda Harry en le sentant se lever.**

**- Là où le Roi va tout seul, répondit Malefoy en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.**

**Harry lui fit un sourire puis il se plia en deux et attrapa le drap. Il remonta sur son dos, récupéra son coussin qui avait échoué sur le sol et le cala sous sa tête.**

**Malefoy revint quelques secondes plus tard, se glissa entre les draps, récupéra un coussin puis s'endormi à son tour, de son côté du lit.**

**- Hermione, dit Ron en la retenant par son bras valide en bas des escaliers de la tour Sud. C'est dimanche, laisses-les dormir…**

**- Ron, il est onze heures et demie, dit Hermione en montrant sa montre. Ils ont assez dormit, même s'ils se sont « réconciliés » cette nuit.**

**Ron secoua la tête en faisant une grimace puis Hermione monta les marches deux à deux.**

**- Ouf ! souffla Ron en arrivant près d'elle en haut du troisième et dernier escalier. Tu as beau avoir un bras cassé, tu es inépuisable.**

**Hermione lui sourit puis elle frappa à la porte de bois.**

**- Entrez ! répondit la voix de Harry.**

**- Bonjour, les marmottes ! s'exclama la jeune femme en entrant.**

**Ron la suivit et referma la porte.**

**- Bonjour, Hermione, bonjour Ron, dit Harry en lâchant Moka par la fenêtre, chargé d'une lettre.**

**- A qui tu écris, demanda Ron en regardant l'oiseau s'envoler dans le ciel bleu d'une journée qui s'annonçait bien.**

**- Aux Dursley, répondit Harry. Ils doivent se poser des questions, ça fait presque un mois que je ne suis pas allé les voir.**

**- Et lui, il vient pour quoi, demanda Hermione en regardant l'aigle entrer par l'autre fenêtre.**

**- Alors ça, dit Harry. Je n'en sait rien. Viens, dit-il à l'oiseau en levant le bras.**

**Naoko se posa en douceur sur le bras de Harry et baissa la tête pour que le sorcier décroche la lettre attachée à son cou par un ruban rouge et or. Harry déposa ensuite l'aigle sur son perchoir et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour lire la lettre. Il chaussa ses lunettes et au moment où il s'emparait de son coupe papier, un rire étouffé lui parvint et lui fit lever la tête.**

**- Arrête de me le dévergonder, dit Harry à Hermione qui agitait son index devant l'aigle qui suivit cette étrange chose mouvante en se tordant le cou.**

**- Mais c'est lui, dit Hermione en souriant. Regardes…**

**Elle leva la main et l'aigle leva la tête. Elle l'abaissa et l'aigle suivit le mouvement. Elle fit ensuite un cercle et l'oiseau l'imita.**

**- Il est génial, dit Hermione en le flattant d'une caresse sur le crâne. On ne croirait pas qu'il appartenait à Voldemort.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis décacheta l'enveloppe qui, au passage, n'avait pas de sceau sur le bouton de cire noire.**

**- Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Ron en s'approchant derrière Harry, essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule.**

**- Pas du tout, répondit Harry en sortant le parchemin de l'enveloppe. D'habitude, j'identifie les expéditeurs à leur sceau mais comme il n'y en a pas… Voyons voir…**

**Il déplia la lettre et la lut rapidement, sautant plusieurs passages et allant directement à la signature.**

**- C'est étrange, dit Harry. C'est le tribunal de Londres…**

**- Tribunal ? dit Hermione en s'approchant du bureau.**

**- Oui, écoutez...**

**_« Cher Mr Potter,_**

**_Nous vous prions de vous rendre au Tribunal Fernand Brulefeu, à Londres, 785 Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui même à seize heures trente précises. Ne soyez pas en retard. Nous vous donnerons de plus amples détails une fois sur place, _**

**_Amicalement, _**

**_Maître Dragonneau, avocat à la cour et huissier de la justice magique de Londres. »_**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron. Tu as eut des ennuis avec la justice récemment ?**

**- Ben… non, pas que je me souvienne, dit Harry en retournant la lettre au cas où il y aurait quelque chose d'inscrit derrière mais le dos du parchemin était vierge et Harry le reposa sur le bureau.**

**- Bonjour… marmonna une voix derrière Hermione.**

**Celle-ci et Ron se retournèrent et virent Malefoy qui descendait l'escalier de pierre en se frottant la tête d'une main.**

**- Bonjour Malefoy, dit Ron.**

**- Bonjour, dit Hermione en souriant.**

**Harry ne répondit pas et Malefoy posa ses yeux sur son compagnon qui fixait un point au-delà de son bureau, les mains croisées coincées sous son menton.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Malefoy à Hermione.**

**- On sait pas, répondit Hermione. Il vient de recevoir une lettre d'un tribunal de justice magique à Londres qui lui dit de se rendre là-bas à seize heures cet après-midi…**

**- Bah pourquoi ? demanda Malefoy, étonné.**

**- J'aimerais bien le savoir, crois-moi, dit alors Harry en se levant.**

**Il prit la lettre et l'enveloppe et se dirigea vers la porte.**

**- Où tu va ? demanda Ron.**

**- Voir Dumbledore, il saura peut-être ce que c'est.**

**- Faut venir ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Pas la peine, si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous ferait chercher, répondit Harry en sortant de la tour.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? demanda Malefoy en se servant une tasse de thé.**

**Hermione haussa les épaules puis dit :**

**- Je n'ai jamais entendu Harry parler d'un quelconque problème avec la justice magique ou Moldue qui soit assez grave pour susciter un rendez-vous dans un tribunal…**

**- C'est peut-être un héritage à confirmer, tenta Ron.**

**- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Hermione. Si c'était le cas, la lettre viendrait d'un notaire, pas d'un tribunal. Non, je pense que c'est plus grave. Peut-être que quelqu'un a déposé plainte contre lui, qui sait ?**

**- Mais qui ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Tes parents, peut-être, hasarda Ron.**

**- Pourquoi mes parents déposeraient plainte contre Harry ? demanda Malefoy, étonné.**

**- Je sais pas moi, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Peut-être pour te récupérer…**

**- Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient si loin… dit Hermione.**

**- On voit que tu ne les connaît pas, dit Malefoy. Ils sont capables de tout mais tu as tout de même raison sur ce point, Hermy… je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient si loin. Pas ma mère en tous cas…**

**- Non, dit Hermione en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Et je ne pense pas que Mr Malefoy convoquerait la justice pour te récupérer.**

**- J'ai beau le détester, dit Malefoy. Lui, il tient à moi et je l'en sait capable…**

**- Quand même… dit Hermione. Bon, changeons de sujet, dit-elle alors. On fait quoi ? On attends Harry comme des poteaux de buts où on va se promener ?**

**- Ou ? demanda Ron.**

**- Je sais pas, on pourrais aller voir Hagrid, dit Hermione.**

**Elle regarda Malefoy qui fit une grimace.**

**- Je vais aller voir Rogue, dit-il. Ca fait longtemps que je suis pas allé discuter avec lui.**

**- Tu peux toujours essayer, dit Hermione. Mais je ne sais pas si tu le trouvera chez lui, j'ai vu Miss Herridge ce matin.**

**- Mouais, dit Malefoy en plissant le nez. Bah, je peux toujours aller voir, ça ne me coûtera rien et puis ça me sortira !**

**Hermione hocha la tête puis Malefoy enfila un pull et sa robe de sorcier puis, attrapant sa cape, tous trois descendirent de la tour Sud et se séparèrent dans le grand hall.**

**Au même moment, Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore et malheureusement, il y avait aussi d'autres personnes.**

**- Harry Potter ? demanda un officier de police vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit et d'un képi de la même couleur coincé sous le bras.**

**- Heu… oui, c'est moi, dit Harry qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Professeur, que font-ils ici ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Harry, dit Dumbledore. Je ne comprends pas la raison de leur présence ici. J'allais t'appeler mais…**

**- Mr Potter, dit le policier. Vous devez nous suivre au Ministère, monsieur Fudge souhaite vous parler en tête à tête.**

**- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Dumbledore en se levant. Fudge ne connaît-il pas le chemin de mon collège pour se permettre de venir m'enlever un professeur ?**

**- Calmez-vous, monsieur le Directeur, dit le second policier. Ce n'est qu'un entretient tout simple…**

**- Justement, en parlant d'entretient, dit alors Harry. Regardez ce que j'ai reçu ce matin, professeur.**

**Il tendit la lettre à Dumbledore qui la prit avec étonnement.**

**- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Lisez et vous saurez, dit Harry en croisant les bras.**

**Dumbledore ajusta ses lunettes et lut la lettre.**

**- Qu'est-ce que cela, Harry ? demanda le vieux sorcier en regardant son protégé par-dessus ses lunettes. As-tu eut des ennuis avec la justice magique dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?**

**- Bien sur que non, dit Harry sur un ton calme. Vous savez bien que je ne vous cache rien et de toutes façons, à quoi bon ?**

**- Je te crois, dit Dumbledore en repliant la lettre. Bien, suis ces messieurs et quand tu rentrera, nous irons tous les deux au tribunal pour éclaircir cette affaire.**

**- Comme vous voudrez, dit Harry.**

**- Mr Potter, suivez-nous, nous allons utiliser le Réseau des Cheminées, ce sera plus rapide, dit le policier en enfonçant son képi sur son crâne recouvert d'épais cheveux bruns. Nous le permettez-vous, professeur ?**

**- Allez-y, dit Dumbledore en montrant la cheminée de la main. Harry, ne traîne pas, il est déjà midi, ajouta-t-il.**

**- Je vais essayer de faire vite, dit Harry en hochant la tête.**

**Il entra ensuite dans la cheminée, entre les deux policiers et le plus vieux des deux cria :**

**- Bureau de Monsieur le Ministre, Ministère de la Magie, Londres !**

**Et il jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans les cendres. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient tous les trois dans l'antichambre du bureau de Fudge, au Ministère de la Magie, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard.**

**- Nous vous prions d'attendre le Ministre ici, dit le policier. Bonne journée, Mr Potter.**

**Harry fit un signe de tête puis s'assit sur une banquette rouge vif pour patienter. L'antichambre était affreusement silencieuse, seul le léger grattement de la plume de la secrétaire dans la pièce adjacente se faisait entendre.**

**Le jeune sorcier n'osait pas bouger. Il était mal à l'aise et il sentait ses mains devenir moites dans ses manches jointes.**

**- Bien, monsieur, je le lui dirait, comptez sur moi, dit soudain une voix.**

**Harry leva les yeux vers la grande double porte à sa droite qui s'était ouverte et un homme apparut, suivit par le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, en personne.**

**- Au revoir alors, dit Fudge en serrant la main de l'homme.**

**L'homme fit un signe de tête puis fit volte face et s'en alla. En passant devant Harry, il lui fit un signe de tête auquel Harry répondit par politesse puis Fudge le remarqua et dit :**

**- Ha ! Harry Potter ! Venez, entrez!**

**Harry regarda Fudge puis se leva et suivit le Ministre dans son bureau qui referma la porte à peine Harry passé.**

**Au même moment, à Poudlard, Drago cherchait Rogue et, ne l'ayant pas trouvé chez lui, il se rendit auprès de Dumbledore pour demander s'il l'avait vu.**

**- Entrez, dit Dumbledore quand Malefoy frappa à la porte. Ha, Mr Malefoy…**

**- Bonjour, professeur, dit Malefoy en fermant la porte. Vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Rogue, par hasard ?**

**- Et pourquoi le cherche-tu ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**- Comme ça, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.**

**- Et bien je suppose qu'il est chez lui…**

**Malefoy secoua la tête et dit :**

**- Non, j'en viens, il n'y a personne…**

**- Dans ce cas il doit être à Pré-au-Lard mais Miss Herridge est ici aussi…**

**- Je vois… dit Malefoy.**

**- Drago, dit alors Dumbledore.**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Sais-tu pourquoi Harry a reçu cette lettre ce matin ?**

**- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Malefoy. Je me suis levé au moment où il sortait pour venir ici, pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est que cette histoire de Tribunal. Harry m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec la justice magique, je le croit et je vais l'accompagner tout à l'heure à Londres.**

**- Professeur ?**

**- Mais oui, tu peux venir, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je ne pense pas que Harry y voie une quelconque objection d'autant plus que je sais qu'il n'aime pas être seul dans ce genre de situations. Nous quittons le Château à quinze heures trente précises.**

**- J'y serait, dit Malefoy. Au fait, où est Harry ?**

**- Au Ministère, répondit Dumbledore.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui, deux policiers sont venus le chercher il y a quelques minutes, Cornelius Fudge désire lui parler, en privé.**

**- Et, le Ministre ne connaît pas le chemin du collège ? demanda Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.**

**- C'est ce que j'ai demandé mais le policier a tenu à emmener Harry. Enfin bon, il sera vite là, je ne pense pas qu'il s'éternisera. Aller, Mr Malefoy, allez vous promener, j'ai du travail.**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis sortit du bureau et redescendit dans le Château, pensif.**

****

**8888888888888888**

****

**- Mais, monsieur, dit Harry. Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette fichue île !**

**- Mr Potter, calmez-vous ! répliqua Fudge.**

**- Je ne vous autorise pas à bafouer son souvenir ainsi !**

**- Je ne vous comprends pas, Potter, dit Fudge en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Il a tué vos parents, vous a défiguré puis tué votre parrain, comment pouvez-vous le protéger ainsi ?**

**Harry ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.**

**- Mr Potter, je vous parle !**

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, Monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry. Fichez-moi la paix !**

**- Oh !**

**Fudge eut un mouvement de recul puis il se reprit et dit :**

**- Depuis que vous fréquentez Dumbledore, vous vous ramollissez ! Vous auriez dû accepter mon offre à la sortie de Poudlard !**

**- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry. Devenir comme vous ? Non merci ! Je préfère encore vivre dans ma tour, avec mes amis !**

**- Faites comme vous voulez, Mr Potter, dit Fudge en se levant. Mais votre entêtement ne m'empêchera pas de construire sur cette île une attraction pour les touristes.**

**- Je vous l'interdit !**

**- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un gamin ! répliqua Fudge. Cette île ne vous appartient pas, elle appartient au Ministère Moldu de Grande-Bretagne !**

**- Plus maintenant, dit Harry.**

**Une idée tordue venait de germer dans son esprit et il regarda Fudge avec son regard le plus dur. Fudge grogna puis Harry lui souhaita une bonne journée et transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.**

**- Mais quel abrutit ! dit Harry en réapparaissant tout près de Fleury&Bott.**

**- Pardon ? demanda une voix.**

**Harry regarda la personne qui se tenait derrière lui et s'excusa :**

**- Pardon, monsieur, je ne vous parlais pas, rassurez-vous. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.**

**- Oh, mais vous êtes Harry Potter ?**

**- Lui-même, dit Harry. Désolé d'avoir atterrit juste devant vous…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, assura l'homme avec un grand sourire.**

**Puis le sorcier rentra dans une boutique et Harry se dirigea vers Gringotts, le cœur un peu plus léger.**

**Plus tard, vers quatorze heures, Harry rentra à Poudlard et monta directement à la Tour Sud où il trouva Malefoy assit dans un fauteuil, une cigarette à la bouche et la Gazette du Sorcier étalée sur la table basse.**

**Ignorant le Serpentard, Harry lui passa devant et monta l'escalier de pierre jusque dans sa chambre. Etonné, Malefoy le suivit du regard puis se leva, jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et le suivit dans l'escalier. Quand il entra dans la chambre du Gryffondor, il trouva celui-ci affalé sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.**

**- Hé ben alors… Tu en fait une tête… dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté du lit.**

**Harry ne répondit pas et Malefoy reprit :**

**- Chéri… Tu es sur terre ?**

**- Hein ? Oh pardon, Drago…**

**Malefoy fronça les sourcils puis dit:**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'a passé devant sans même me remarquer…**

**- Oh mon Dieu, dit alors Harry en se tournant sur le dos. J'en ait marre de ce Ministre à la noix…**

**Drago sourit puis s'assit sur le lit et Harry sourit puis referma brusquement ses bras sur Malefoy et dit :**

**- Ha, mon Dieu, à moi ! Je suis prit au piège d'un libidineux en manque ! s'exclama Malefoy en riant.**

**- Hé, parle pour toi !**

**- Je plaisante, chéri, dit Malefoy en souriant.**

**- J'espère bien !**

**Et sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller des envies un peu plus enfouies et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient tous deux entrain de faire l'amour avec ardeur.**

**- Tu es un cas à part, dit Harry une fois que Malefoy se fut soulagé d'une partie de sa personne.**

**- Et pourquoi ? demanda Malefoy en s'allongeant sur son amant.**

**- Je sais pas, j'avais envie de dire ça.**

**- C'est tout de même gentil de le reconnaître, dit Malefoy en embrassant Harry dans le cou.**

**- Tu veux remettre ça d'après ce que je sens… dit Harry en souriant.**

**- Oh, j'aimerais bien, mais il est déjà deux heures et demies… **

**- Et alors ?**

**- Dumbledore veut partir vers trois heures et demie pour aller au Tribunal et si je relance la machine maintenant, on ne sera jamais prêts pour partir et Dumbledore sera furieux.**

**- Pas besoin de refaire l'amour, dit alors Harry, une lueur coquine dans le regard. Juste un petit plaisir suffira à te calmer, je pense.**

**- Pas sur, dit Malefoy avec un petit sourire. Parce que si ce que je sens moi entre mes jambes veut dire la même chose que pour moi alors on a pas finit !**

**Harry pouffa puis Malefoy se glissa alors entre ses cuisses et s'appliqua à calmer son amant avec sa bouche. Le Gryffondor se cambra quand Malefoy saisit le membre durci par l'excitation dans sa main. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps quand le Serpentard titilla le gland avec le bout de sa langue avant d'engloutir l'objet de ses désirs dans sa bouche et de le sucer avidement. Ses va-et-vient eurent vite fait de rendre Harry sur le point d'exploser et quand il sentit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps, il souffla :**

**- Drago… je ne vais pas… tenir… encore… longtemps…**

**Malefoy arrêta son mouvement et regarda Harry. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main puis se leva et s'empala sur le membre sur le point d'exploser. La douleur lui fusilla le dos mais l'onde de bonheur qui s'en suivit annihila toute douleur. Leurs hurlements à l'unisson accompagnèrent leur deux libérations simultanées et Harry poussa un long gémissement quand il sentit un flot de liquide chaud se répandre sur son ventre tandis que Malefoy, quand à lui, poussa un cri de bonheur suprême quand il sentit palpiter le sexe de son amant en lui. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le Gryffondor en haletant et dit :**

**- Si j'avais été une femme, je suis sur que plus tard, on aurait été trois.**

**- Pourquoi tu pense à ça ? demanda Harry avec étonnement.**

**- Tout le monde dit que les bébés sont conçus principalement quand le paroxysme du plaisir est atteint par les deux êtres, simultanément. Et j'ai pu m'en rendre compte avec Norya.**

**- Sérieux ? dit Harry en prenant Malefoy par les hanches pour se retirer.**

**Le Serpentard s'appuya sur les hanches de Harry pour dégager le sexe de son amant puis il s'allongea à son côté et dit :**

**- Oui mais je vais te passer les détails.**

**- C'est pas de refus, dit Harry en souriant. Bon aller !**

**Il embrassa Malefoy puis se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en sortit, habillé puis Malefoy prit sa place, non sans lui voler un baiser au passage puis ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était trois heures.**

**- Vous êtes en avance, les garçons, dit Dumbledore en les voyant entrer, main dans la main.**

**Harry hocha la tête en souriant puis soudain, il remarqua Rogue près de la fenêtre, dans l'ombre. Il lui lança un regard glacial puis se détourna et Rogue eut un mouvement de recul.**

**- Je vais faire un tour dehors, dit Harry en sortant du bureau.**

**- Heu… Albus… dit Rogue. C'est moi ou je viens d'essuyer un regard glacial ?**

**- Je crois que vous ne rêvez pas professeur, dit Malefoy.**

**- Excusez-le, professeur, dit Malefoy. Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il est rentré du Ministère.**

**- Severus, dit alors Dumbledore. Vous pouvez partir.**

**Rogue hocha la tête puis quitta le bureau dans un tourbillon de capes noires.**

**- Je ne le comprendrais jamais, soupira Dumbledore quand la porte se fut fermée.**

**- Moi non plus, dit Malefoy en s'asseyant. Professeur ?**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Pouvez appeler Harry, s'il vous plait ?**

**- Inutile, il arrive, dit Dumbledore.**

**La porte s'ouvrit alors et Malefoy regarda Harry prendre place sur le siège à côté du sien.**

**- Il va être l'heure de partir pour Londres, dit Dumbledore en se levant.**

**- Et comment y allons-nous ?**

**- Nous allons utiliser Fumseck, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant du Phénix. Je t'aurais bien proposé d'utiliser BrûleFlamme mais il est encore un peu trop jeune.**

**- Je ne sais même pas s'il sait se téléporter, dit Harry, le plus sincèrement du monde. Et puis, comme il ne vole pas…**

**- Tu me l'amènera ce soir ou demain, je le confronterais à sa mère, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Si vous voulez, dit Harry.**

**- Bien… Fumseck ! dit Dumbledore. Viens !**

**Le gros Phénix orange s'approcha alors en volant et se posa sur le bras de Dumbledore qui dit :**

**- Tu nous emmène à Londres, s'il te plait ?**

**Le Phénix sembla acquiescer puis Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule. Malefoy s'empara de la main de Harry puis tous droit disparurent sans un bruit. Ils réapparurent sur le Chemin de Traverse, à quelques pas du Tribunal qui pourrait rivaliser avec le Ministère.**

**- C'est gigantesque, dit Harry. Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour ne pas le voir pendant toutes ces années ?**

**- Tu n'y faisait pas attention, c'est tout, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Aller, Fumseck, retourne au Château, nous rentrerons en transplanant.**

**Le Phénix cligna des yeux puis s'envola. Harry le suivit du regard mais une secousse sur sa main lui signala qu'il fallait avancer.**

**Il suivit donc Malefoy et Dumbledore à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment et un sorcier en livrée vert bouteille vint à leur rencontre.**

**- Puis-vous aider, messieurs ? demanda-t-il avec une extrême politesse, un peu trop extrême peut-être.**

**- Bonjour, brave homme, dit Dumbledore. Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du Collège Poudlard et voici Mr Harry Potter et Mr Drago Malefoy. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Maître Dragonneau pour seize heures.**

**- Bien sur, dit le portier avec un sourire. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire dans son bureau. Il n'est pas ici pour l'instant mais il ne devrait plus tarder.**

**- Il est vrai que nous sommes un peu en avance, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur, dit le portier. Si vous voulez me suivre…**

**- Dumbledore, Harry et Malefoy suivirent donc l'homme en livrée le long de plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une grande double porte en bois noir brillant.**

**- J'ai la vilaine impression d'être au Manoir Malefoy, dit Malefoy à voix basse à Harry.**

**- C'est juste une impression, Mr Malefoy, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Heureusement, souffla Harry avec un sourire.**

**- Entrez je vous prie, dit le portier. Maître Dragonneau ne devrait plus tarder.**

**- Merci, dit Dumbledore en passant la porte.**

**Harry et Malefoy le suivirent et ils découvrir un bureau gigantesque, encore plus grand que celui de Dumbledore qui, lui-même, était surprit par la taille de la pièce.**

**- Mon Dieu, dit Harry.**

**- Hé Harry, regardes, il y a quelqu'un là-bas… dit alors Malefoy en lui montrant une ravissante jeune femme assise sur une chaise, près du bureau.**

**- Allons la voir, dit alors Dumbledore.**

**Ils s'en approchèrent et Dumbledore demanda :**

**- Bien le bonjour, Mademoiselle. Vous avez rendez-vous avec Maître Dragonneau ?**

**- Oui, monsieur, dit la jeune femme en lui décochant un sourire à faire fondre la banquise. A seize heures…**

**- Ah bon ? s'étonna Dumbledore.**

**- Cela vous étonnes-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise.**

**- Eh bien, je doit l'avouer, oui, répondit Dumbledore. Ces garçons et moi-même avons rendez-vous à la même heure avec Maître Dragonneau…**

**- Oh ! s'exclama soudain la jeune femme. Je vois… Voyez-vous, je suis ici pour avoir des informations sur l'un de mes amis… Sirius Black…**

**- Hein ? s'exclama Harry.**

**- Excusez-moi, jeune homme, dit la jeune femme sur un ton sec. Mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir parlé.**

**Harry rougit puis se détourna et Dumbledore dit :**

**- Mademoiselle, je vous présente Harry Potter…**

**La jeune femme parut alors s'étrangler puis elle bafouilla des excuses et enfin dit :**

**- Pardonnez-moi. Je me présente, je suis Bridget Grimmer. J'étais une très bonne amie de Sirius Black et…**

**- Ecoutez Mademoiselle, dit alors Harry. Mon parrain est mort depuis cinq ans maintenant. Si vous vouliez des nouvelles de lui, il fallait le faire plus tôt. Sur ce, je m'en vais. J'ai autres choses à faire que de discuter d'un passé que j'ai mit des mois à mettre de côté.**

**Et il transplana, laissant Malefoy et Dumbledore comme deux ronds de flan.**

**Maître Dragonneau choisit ce moment là pour arriver et il fut étonné de ne pas voir Harry – qu'il connaissait de vue, comme une grande partie des sorciers d'Angleterre le connaissaient de nom – aussi il demanda :**

**- Hé bien ? Notre jeune héros n'est pas venu ?**

**- Pardonnez-le, Maître, dit Dumbledore. Nous venons d'avoir une brève discussion avec Miss Grimmer…**

**- Je vois, dit l'avocat. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le convoquer.**

**Il soupira puis reprit :**

**- Enfin bon, puisque nous sommes là… Messieurs ? A qui ai-je à faire ?**

**- Milles pardons, dit Dumbledore. Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et voici Drago Malefoy, l'ami de Harry et l'un de mes anciens élèves.**

**- Bien, dit l'avocat avec un signe de tête. Je suis Maître Dragonneau, avocat de la justice magique et nous sommes ici rassemblés sur une demande formulée par Miss Grimmer, ci présente…**

**L'entrevue fut rapide : en clair, Miss Grimmer souhaitait avoir des nouvelles de Sirius Black, ne vivant pas en Angleterre, mais en Amérique, à New York et, ne sachant à qui s'adresser, elle s'est dirigée vers la Justice, meilleur moyen pour retrouver quelqu'un.**

**Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore, Drago et Miss Grimmer sortaient du bureau de Maître Dragonneau en lui serrant la main à tour de rôle.**

**- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Messieurs, Dames, dit-il. Et je suis désolé, Miss Grimmer, de vous avoir apprises d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles.**

**- Sirius était un grand ami, dit Miss Grimmer. Je suis vraiment peinée de sa disparition et je comprends un peu mieux à présent la réaction de Harry.**

**- Oui, j'imagine, dit Maître Dragonneau. Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous trois.**

**- Merci, au revoir, dit Dumbledore en s'éloignant. Drago, tu viens, rentrons au Château.**

**- Au Château ? s'étonna Miss Grimmer.**

**- Nous vivons à Poudlard, renseigna Dumbledore en se tournant vers Miss Grimmer dont les joues rosirent légèrement. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le dîner de ce soir ?**

**- Mais, professeur ? s'étonna Drago. Et les élèves ?**

**- Vos élèves ne me dérangent pas, assura Miss Grimmer. Et j'accepte volontiers votre invitation, monsieur.**

**- Appelez-moi, professeur, comme tout le monde, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.**

**- Comme vous voudrez, dit Miss Grimmer.**

**- Bien Miss, nous devons partir. Rendez-vous à huit heures ce soir devant les grilles de Poudlard. J'enverrais un fantôme ou Hagrid vous chercher.**

**- Très bien, dit Miss Grimmer. Comptez sur moi ainsi vous pourrez peut-être m'en dire plus sur Sirius et les circonstances de sa mort si prématurée.**

**Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête puis, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, ils transplanèrent tous deux jusqu'au château.**

**Ils réapparurent devant la grille et Malefoy soupira en regardant la tour Sud dont on voyait le toit depuis l'entrée du collège.**

**- Il doit être furax, dit le Serpentard.**

**- Il n'est pas là-haut, dit alors Dumbledore en ouvrant la grille.**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Je ne ressent pas d'ondes magiques dans votre tour… Il doit être dans la Forêt Interdite, sous sa forme Animagi… Malgré mon interdiction, il aime bien y aller. Au moins, il est sur d'y être tranquille.**

**- Ha… Et comment je fais pour le retrouver ? demanda Malefoy en jetant un regard vers la Forêt Interdite. Je ne suis pas très courageux, vous savez…**

**- Je le sais, Drago, je le sais, dit Dumbledore en souriant.**

**Il leva soudain les yeux et regarda un Cerf gris s'avancer près du lac.**

**- Je crois qu'il te sera inutile de te rendre dans la forêt, Drago.**

**Malefoy regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait le vieux sorcier et il vit le Cerf gris entrain de boire paisiblement dans le lac.**

**- Aller, je te laisse, dit alors Dumbledore.**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis Dumbledore s'éloigna et rentra dans le Château. **

**Quand le Directeur eut disparu, Malefoy se mit en marche en direction du lac. Comme il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à passer discret, le Cerf l'entendit et, même s'il ne le regarda pas, Malefoy vit bouger les oreilles blanches. Le Serpentard sortit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le Cerf.**

**- _Animaparla_, dit-il.**

**Le rayon bleu frappa la croupe de Harry-Animagi et celui releva légèrement la tête.**

**- Fiches le camp, dit Harry avant de se remettre à boire.**

**- Harry… dit alors Malefoy en s'approchant.**

**- Je t'ai dit de partir ! répliqua Harry en se tournant vers le blond et en baissant la tête.**

**- Chéri, je t'en prie… Tu n'oserait pas me blesser… Si ?**

**Un blanc s'installa entre eux puis un soupir fit frémir le corps massif du Cerf et Harry dit en détournant la tête vers la surface limpide du lac :**

**- Non, bien sûr que non…**

**- Harry… dit alors Malefoy en s'approchant.**

**- Je n'oserait pas te blesser, dit Harry. Mais je peux te faire suffisamment mal pour que tu t'en ailles et que tu me laisse tranquille !**

**Le Cerf se retourna alors brusquement et fit un pas en avant. Malefoy recula d'un pas. Tout à coup, Harry se détourna s'éloigna vers la forêt en longeant le lac. Malefoy le suivit. Il marcha un moment à ses côtés en s'agrippant à l'échine de l'animal, bien décidé à le retenir quand soudain Harry l'envoya valser d'un coup de tête dans le ventre.**

**- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?**

**Malefoy percuta durement le sol et roula sur le côté, le souffle coupé.**

**- Harry… Chéri… Je t'en prie… Fait pas de bêtises…**

**Le majestueux Cerf releva la tête et regarda Malefoy de haut. Il grogna alors puis Harry-Animagi partit en galopant dans les bois.**

**- Drago ! s'exclama la voix de Hermione en s'approchant.**

**Malefoy s'assit en s'agrippant au bras valide d'Hermione et celle-ci demanda :**

**- C'était Harry, le Cerf, hein ?**

**- Oui et il est vachement en colère… dit Malefoy en se frottant les abdominaux douloureux. Oh punaise, il a un sacré coup de tête…**

**- Ca va aller ? Tu peux te lever ? demanda Hermione en lui prenant la main.**

**- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu sonné, répondit Malefoy en se remettant sur ses pieds.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? Vous étiez pas au Tribunal ?**

**- Si, on vient de rentrer, Harry s'est plutôt énerv…**

**- Alors ? Qui était la personne qui en voulait à Harry ?**

**- Vous allez pas me croire, dit Malefoy en remarquant que c'était Ron qui venait de parler. La femme qui voulait le voir prétend être une très bonne amie de Black.**

**- De Sirius ? s'étonna Ron. Il a des amis, lui ?**

**- Ron ! gronda Hermione.**

**Venez, je vais tout vous expliquer, dit alors Malefoy en se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch.**


	14. Chapitre 13

KIKOU tout le monde !!! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniv' et j'ai decidé de vous offrir un chapitre par fic ! Certes, je pourrais plus mais c'est long d'uploader et je suis un peu a court de temps !Desolée !

Enfin..... Voilà un nouveau chap, j'espere qu'il va vous plaire ! Enjoy !

RAR :

**PASCALE1980** : Hé ouais, ca continue et c'est pas près d'être finit ! lol ! Mais quand même, je crois que tu "augure" bien........ Aller, bonne lecture ! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Hem.... Je te laisse decouvrir la reaction de Harry au souper, tu risque d'etre surprit...... Merci encore ! Kisu !

**REMUS JAMES LUPIN** : Ha ca, c'est sur ! Sirius = sujet delicat ! lol Hem... "Grande bataille".... Heu.... si on veux ! lol ! Enfin, aller, bonne lecture ! Kisu !

**LOUFOCA** : Ha ! Toujours aussi geniales tes reviews ! Des ennuis, Harry et Drago vont en avoir encore quelqu'uns mais rien de bien mechant, je te rassure ! lol ! Pour ce qui est de Miss Grimmer, la reponse est dans ce chap ! Le Harry il a ses raisons de devenir violent, non ? lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! Kisu !

**LYLY** : Merci, merci, merci ! lol ! Voilà la suite ! Kisu

**"LE REVIEWER SANS NOM"** : lol ! Hem.... Tu verra bien ! lol ! Je laisse le mystere entier ! Voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci bcp !! Kisu !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Merci pour la finesse de mon ecriture ! Ca fait plaisir ! Là encore, le repas avec Miss Grimmer....... non, je dis rien, lit le chap et tu saura ! lol ! Pour ce qui est du feu de Harry et Drago, faut bien un peu, non ? Aller, merci et bonne lectuere ! Kisu !

Vos Reviews me font vachement plaisir et ca m'encourage a continuer à poster ! lol Continuez à cliquer sur le petit bouton "GO" en bas de la page, lol !

Aller, **READ ENJOY & REVIEWS** ! Youpi !!!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Harry, sous sa forme Animagi, parcouru les bois sans prêter la moindre attention à qui ou quoi il croisait. Son instinct animal sentit la présence de loups, de centaures et d'une multitudes d'autres animaux dont une licorne et un troupeau de rats ailés. Mais Harry en avait que faire de ces animaux. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose et, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de marche rapide entre les arbres noirs, il déboucha sur une clairière lumineuse. Au centre de cette clairière, il y avait un bassin en pierre, comme une Pensine mais la taille au-dessus. Harry s'en approcha mais ses yeux de cerf lui furent d'aucune utilité pour déchiffrer les inscriptions inscrites sur le rebord du bassin.**

**Harry passa la tête par-dessus le rebord de pierre et regarda à l'intérieur. Le creux de pierre semblait vide mais une légère onde translucide se mouvait tout de même à la surface. Harry se souvint soudain d'une phrase de Arthur Weasley : « _Ne te fie jamais à un objet qui peut voir ou penser par lui-même si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau !_ »**

**Il sourit en revoyant le visage souriant du père de Ron puis il poussa un soupir et s'allongea au pied de la bassine qui reposait sur un socle de pierre, lui aussi gravé de Runes. Il posa sa tête sur son antérieur gauche replié sous lui et ferma les yeux.**

**Cependant, au stade de Quidditch, Malefoy se défoulait en frappant dans des Cognards tout en racontant son histoire.**

**- Et que crois-tu qu'elle veuille d'autre, cette Miss Grimmer ? demanda Hermione. De l'argent ? L'argent de Sirius, peut-être ?**

**- Ce serait logique, dit Ron. Que doit-on faire ?**

**- Hélas, rien pour l'instant, soupira Malefoy. Harry est partit dans la Forêt Interdite plutôt énervé, je ne sais pas où il est ni quand il va revenir… Le mieux, c'est de ne pas s'en faire pour lui et d'aller nous changer les idées. Mais je ne pense pas que Miss Grimmer veuille l'argent de Black.... Il ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup....**

**- Dans la Forêt Interdite ? Mais… dit Ron.**

**- Sous sa forme Animagi, il ne craint rien, Ron, dit Hermione.**

**- D'accord mais quand même…**

**- C'est le seul endroit où il peut-être tranquille, dit Malefoy en immobilisant les deux Cognards avec un sort. Il sait qu'ici il ne sera pas tranquille parce qu'on est là.**

**Il se tut soudain et détourna son regard vers la Forêt Interdite.**

**- J'espère simplement qu'il rentrera avant la nuit, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.**

**Hermione lui flatta gentiment le bras puis ils rentrèrent s'assirent dans l'herbe pour discuter d'autres choses.**

**Harry, cependant, sous sa forme Animagi, réfléchissait, couché sur le ventre contre l'étrange édifice de pierre gravé. La tête posée sur son antérieur replié, il songeait à tout et à rien mais surtout à son parrain qui lui manquait plus que tout.**

**Un corbeau passa au-dessus de la clairière en croassant et Harry leva la tête vers le ciel bleu parsemé de petits nuages moutonnants. Le corbeau croassa une nouvelle fois puis resta silencieux et Harry soupira intérieurement.**

**Soudain, un craquement attira son attention et il tourna brusquement la tête en arrière, se préparant à décamper. Un nouveau craquement résonna puis un buisson remua et Harry tendit les muscles de ses postérieurs, prêt à se lever en toute hâte si c'était un danger.**

**Un Sombral apparut alors, majestueux dans sa robe noire brillante, ses ailes écailleuses repliées sur ses flancs.**

**« Un Sombral » pensa Harry en se détendant. « Ce n'est pas méchant ».**

**Il fixa l'animal noir un instant puis détourna les yeux et quand il les reporta sur l'animal, celui-ci avait disparu et laissé place à un humain de grande taille, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête. Surprit, Harry se leva d'un bond et, baissant la tête, il avança d'un pas.**

**Il allait charger puis, se souvenant que le sort _Animaparla_ de Malefoy n'avait pas été brisé, il dit :**

**- Allez-vous en !**

**L'homme parut à peine choqué d'entendre un cerf parler et il dit lui-même :**

**- Allons Potter, ne me reconnaissez-vous pas ?**

**Harry releva la tête et fixa l'homme qui fit un pas et se retrouva dans un rai de soleil orangé.**

**- Professeur Rogue ? s'étonna Harry. Mais que faites-vous ici ?**

**- Je vous cherchait, dit Rogue.**

**- Je ne rentrerais pas, dit Harry en se détournant.**

**- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous ramener mais pour parler avec vous, dit Rogue.**

**- Pardon ? dit Harry en tournant la tête vers Rogue qui avait les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur quelque chose à sa droite. Ai-je bien entendu ?**

**Rogue resta muet puis Harry soupira et redevenant un humain, il dit :**

**- De quoi voulez vous parler ?**

**- De Black, dit Rogue.**

**Harry se détourna soudain et dit :**

**- Hors de question.**

**- Potter, ne faites pas l'enfant, dit soudain Rogue sur un ton sec. Je sais que…**

**- Que quoi ? s'emporta soudain Harry. Vous ne savez rien de moi! Vous haïssez les Potter au delà du permis et Sirius encore plus, comment pouvez-vous en savoir plus que moi sur eux !**

**- Vous seriez surprit de savoir ce que je sais sur vos parents et sur Black ! s'exclama Rogue.**

**- Non ! Vous mentez ! Vous ne savez rien sur eux ! Rien du tout ! s'écria Harry avec colère.**

**Rogue leva alors la main et elle s'abattit sur la joue de Harry avec une vitesse étonnante qui tourna la tête sous la violence du choc. Il tituba et s'écroula sur l'herbe. **

**Rogue baissa la main et regarda avec mépris Harry affalé sur le sol, les mains posées à plat dans l'herbe.**

**- Non, dit soudain Harry à mi-voix, sans bouger. Vous ne savez pas… Vous ne savez rien sur mes parents… Moi non plus je ne sais rien, personne ne sait ce que moi je peux ressentir… tous mes amis ont deux parents et leur famille est complète… Même vous vous avez une famille… Moi non… J'ai toujours été tout seul, depuis ma naissance, depuis que Dumbledore m'a déposé devant la maison des Dursley… il y a dix-neuf ans… **

**- Mais je… dit Rogue en s'agitant légèrement, soudain mal à l'aise. Potter, qu'est-ce que vous dites…**

**Harry rassembla ses jambes et s'assit sur une hanche, les mains toujours appuyées sur le sol. Soudain, son corps fut secoué de tremblements puis de hoquets et des larmes s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe.**

**- Ha non, dit soudain Rogue sur un ton supérieur. Ne me faites pas le coup du petit enfant… ça ne marche pas…**

**Harry l'ignorait et les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues et d'aller s'écraser dans l'herbe et sur ses mains. Soudain, un gros sanglot se fit entendre et Rogue se sentit soudain complètement troublé. Il fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait cru faire, du moins de son vivant : il se baissa au niveau de Harry, le prit par les épaules et le serra doucement contre lui.**

**Etonné, Harry se détendit néanmoins rapidement et, passant ses bras autour du torse de son professeur, il se laissa aller et déversa des années de tristesse refoulées au fond de lui. Toutes les fois où il avait voulu pleurer mais où, par un quelconque concours de circonstance, il avait dû refouler son chagrin, quel qu'il soit, sortit enfin ce soir-là, dans les bras de l'unique personne la moins habituée à ce genre d'effusions.**

**- Aller Potter, ressaisissez-vous, dit Rogue en frottant doucement le bras de Harry. Un grand garçon comme vous ne doit pas pleurer…**

**- Je n'y peux rien, sanglota Harry, le nez dans les robes noires de Rogue. C'est plus fort que moi… Je craque… Durant des années j'ai tout encaissé sans rien dire mais là c'est trop, j'en peux plus, je sature…**

**Rogue soupira puis s'assit dans l'herbe et Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui. N'importe qui débarquant au même moment se serait cru dans un rêve et se serait irrémédiablement pincé pour retourner dans la réalité. Mais c'était la réalité, la seule, l'unique…**

**Au même moment, au Ministère de la Magie, Fudge venait de signer un acte de propriété exclusive sur l'acte de vente de l'île de Fair qui lui revenait maintenant de droit. Enfin… pas vraiment de droit puisque que le compte en banque du premier Ministre Moldu s'était vu crédité de plusieurs centaines de milliers de Livres Sterling.**

**Le soir-même, à sept heures, Miss Grimmer arriva au Château avec un peu d'avance et elle pu voir Harry et Rogue sortir de la Forêt Interdite, côte à côte.**

**Elle s'en voulu alors d'avoir énervé le jeune homme et elle tenta de s'approcher pour s'excuser mais quand Harry la vit, il dit :**

**- Je suis désolé, professeur, je dois partir.**

**Et il planta Rogue là et disparu derrière le Château.**

**- Mais ? dit Rogue en regardant Harry s'éloigner. Potter !**

**- Bonsoir… dit alors Miss Grimmer en s'arrêtant non loin de Rogue.**

**Rogue se retourna et il découvrit Miss Grimmer devant lui, dans une robe rouge sang et or.**

**- Bonsoir, dit-il. Je peux vous aider ?**

**- Je suis Bridget Grimmer, dit la jeune femme en tendant une main.**

**Rogue la serra un instant puis il dit :**

**- Enchanté, je suis le professeur Rogue… Puis-je vous aider ? répéta-t-il.**

**- Oui et non, dit Miss Grimmer. En fait, Monsieur Dumbledore m'a gentiment invitée à dîner en sa compagnie ce soir…**

**« Monsieur ? » pensa Rogue.**

**- Ha ? Il ne m'en a rien dit… dit-il ensuite.**

**- Pouvez-vous me conduire à lui, s'il vous plait ?**

**Rogue fit un signe de tête puis il s'éloigna et Miss Grimmer le suivit dans le Château jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.**

**Harry marchait lentement en direction du terrain de Quidditch d'où lui parvenaient les voix de Ron, Hermione et Malefoy.**

**Levant les yeux vers le stade, Harry les vit, tous trois assis dans l'herbe, entrain de discuter, une grosse boîte brune près d'eux et deux balais de l'école.**

**- Bonsoir, dit Harry en se laissant tomber à côté de Malefoy.**

**- Harry, dit Hermione. Tu es calmé ?**

**- Je…**

**Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Malefoy qui baissa les yeux puis Harry dit :**

**- Oui… Je suis désolé Drago…**

**- Pas grave, assura Malefoy avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.**

**- Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, faut me comprendre…**

**- On te comprend Harry, t'en fait pas, dit Hermione en souriant.**

**- Drago, dit alors Harry. Qu'est- qu'elle fait la ?**

**- Elle ? s'étonna Hermione, croyant qu'il parlait d'elle.**

**- Tu veux dire, Miss Grimmer ? dit Malefoy.**

**- Oui…**

**- Dumbledore l'a invitée à dîner pour…**

**- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry en coupant la parole au Serpentard. Il en est hors de question !**

**- C'est trop tard, dit Malefoy. Je l'ai vue monter avec Rogue dans le Château…**

**Harry serra les poings puis soudain il se leva et dit :**

**- Ce soir je dîne à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de Sirius !**

**Et il s'en alla.**

**Hermione regarda Drago puis elle lui fit un signe de tête et le Serpentard se leva et suivit Harry.**

**- Attend Harry…**

**- T'es sourd ou quoi ? répliqua Harry en se retournant brusquement. Je ne veux pas lui parler, ni la voir !**

**- Mais… Mon cœur…**

**- Tais-toi !**

**Et il reprit sa marche rapide. Malefoy baissa les bras en soupirant puis il regarda par-dessus son épaule en quête d'un quelconque soutient venant de Ron ou Hermione mais les deux Gryffondors s'éloignaient en portant la caisse de Quidditch entre eux.**

**- Harry !**

**Harry s'arrêta en soupirant et Malefoy dit :**

**- Je t'en prie… Pour moi…**

**- Même, dit Harry, un poil énervé. J'ai mis des mois à mettre Sirius de côté et voilà qu'elle débarque, toute fleur bleue et qu'elle veut des nouvelles ! Est-ce que c'est ça une amie ? Hein ? Ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'il est mort ! Si elle voulait des nouvelles, il fallait qu'elle vienne avant ! Et pourquoi aussi elle est pas venue le voir en prison, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ça ?**

**- Oui…**

**Cette réponse eut pour effet de clouer le bec à Harry qui dit, plus calmement :**

**- Hein ? Comment ça « oui » ?**

**- Oui, je peux te dire pourquoi Miss Grimmer n'est jamais venue rendre visite à Black même quand il était en prison…**

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Harry en croisant les bras.**

**- Très bien… Asseyons-nous avant…**

**Ils s'assirent à même le sol, au beau milieu du parc puis Malefoy dit :**

**- Miss Grimmer n'est jamais venu voir Black à Azkaban car, d'une, elle vit en Amérique et de deux, elle voulait conserver le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui… avant…**

**- Avant ? Miss Grimmer connaissait Sirius avant qu'il aille en prison ?**

**- Oui, dit Malefoy. A ce que j'ai compris, elle était même sa fiancée…**

**- Fiancée ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure !**

**- Tu me crois pas ?**

**- Pas le moins du monde, dit Harry en croisant les bras. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de bien connaître Sirius mais je suis certain que cette femme n'était pas de son genre…**

**Malefoy hocha légèrement la tête puis il dit :**

**- Si j'ai tout compris ce qu'elle nous a raconté quand on était au Tribunal, Miss Grimmer a rencontré Sirius quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard, en décembre 1977, si je me souvient bien. Miss Grimmer avait fait ses études à Salem où elle vit toujours et elle était en vacances à Londres à ce moment là. Ils se sont rencontrés alors que tes parents, Black et Lupin étaient sortis dans le Londres Moldu un soir et Miss Grimmer nous a dit qu'elle était tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui et que c'était réciproque.**

**Harry plissa le nez puis Malefoy reprit :**

**- Quelques semaines plus tard ils étaient fiancés et tout allait pour le mieux. Ils avaient même projeté de se marier. En 1979, tes parents se marient et tu nais en 1980. En 1981, ils se font tuer et peu après, Black est arrêté à la place de Pettigrow… Miss Grimmer s'en va alors avec son fils et elle retourne dans sa famille à Salem après avoir vécu deux ans avec Black à Godric's Hollow.**

**- Son fils ?**

**- Oui, ils ont eut un en enfant ensembles, un garçon qui a maintenant vingt ans et qui vit lui aussi à Salem, dit Malefoy.**

**- Sirius ? Un enfant ? Je n'y crois pas, dit Harry. Il me l'aurait dit…**

**- Et si il ne le savait pas ?**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Imagine que Miss Grimmer se soit découverte enceinte au moment où Black s'est fait arrêté et qu'elle soit partie sans jamais rien lui dire…**

**- Ça se tient, dit Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas cette histoire qui me décidera à aller dîner avec vous.**

**Et il se leva. Malefoy soupira, pensant que sa tentative déciderait Harry mais visiblement il avait échoué aussi le Serpentard dit :**

**- Très bien, comme tu voudra…**

**- Tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Non, non, dit Malefoy en se levant. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te couvrir.**

**Harry sourit puis il s'approcha de Malefoy, l'embrassa délicatement avant de s'enrouler dans sa cape et de partir en direction des grilles.**

**Malefoy le regarda disparaître dans le crépuscule puis il rentra dans le Château et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où déjà des bribes de voix étouffées par la porte lui parvenaient.**

**Quand il entra, il trouva une poignée d'élèves déjà attablé ainsi que la majorité des professeurs dont Ron et Hermione.**

**- Harry ne vient pas ? demanda Dumbledore quand Malefoy fut assit.**

**- Non… Hem…**

**- C'est à cause de moi ? demanda alors Miss Grimmer, assise entre Dumbledore et Hermione.**

**- J'en ait peur, miss, dit Malefoy.**

**- Il faut le comprendre, dit alors Hermione. Il a mit des mois à se remettre de la mort de son parrain…**

**- Evidement, dit Miss Grimmer. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est normal…**

**Dumbledore sourit légèrement puis le reste des élèves arriva et le repas pu commencer.**

**Cependant, Harry était assit au bar des Trois-Balais, un cornet de frites sous les nez accompagné d'une grosse Bierreaubeurre bien mousseuse.**

**Il avait l'intention de rester le plus longtemps possible aux Trois Balais de façon à éviter Miss Grimmer aussi il grignotait ses frites plus qu'il ne les mangeait et il sirotait sa bière plus qu'il ne la buvait.**

**- Mr Potter, dit Madame Rosmerta en soulevant la chope de Harry pour la ranger. Il est tard, vous devriez rentrer au collège…**

**- Vous avez raison, dit Harry.**

**Il regarda sa montre et il vit qu'il était minuit passé.**

**- Je vais rentrer, mes amis doivent se faire du soucis, ils ne m'ont pas vus depuis sept heures et demie du soir…**

**- Aller, Mr Potter, rentrez bien, dit alors Madame Rosmerta.**

**Harry lui sourit puis il lui donna les deux Gallions que coûtait son repas et il partit en s'enroulant dans sa cape.**

**Croyant avoir évité Miss Grimmer, il fut amèrement surprit en voyant que la femme était toujours là, assise à la table des Serdaigles en compagnie de Lupin, Ron et Hermione.**

**Harry pensa passer inaperçu mais malheureusement, Lupin tourna la tête au moment où le Gryffondor passait devant la porte de la Grande Salle et Harry ne pu faire autrement que de rejoindre le groupe en évitant toutefois de regarder Miss Grimmer qui semblait peinée de le voir aussi remonté contre elle.**

**- Ecoutez Mr Potter, dit-elle, brisant le silence.**

**- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répliqua sèchement Harry en s'asseyant près d'Hermione mais uniquement parce que celle-ci avait insisté. Je ne veux pas parler de Sirius. J'ai mis des mois à le mettre de côté alors maintenant que c'est fait, ne remuez pas le passé.**

**- Harry, dit Lupin. Miss Grimmer était…**

**- Je sais, coupa Harry. Miss Grimmer était la fiancée de Sirius et même qu'ils ont faillit se marier mais Sirius a été arrêté à la place de Pettigrow et elle est partie avec leur fils, raconta-t-il d'une voix monocorde en balancant la tête à droite et à gauche. Je sais déjà tout ça, Drago me l'a raconté mais cela ne va pas pour autant me faire parler.**

**- Mr Potter…**

**- Bonsoir, dit Harry en se levant.**

**Elle il quitta la Grande Salle sous le regarda triste de Miss Grimmer qui dit en se tournant vers Lupin :**

**- Remus, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne me déteste pas…**

**- Il ne te déteste pas, la rassure Lupin. Enfin je crois…**

**- Mais si, je le voit bien…**

**- Non, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Parler de Sirius est simplement trop dur pour lui… Il l'a vu mourir et il s'en veux parce qu'il croit que c'est sa faute… Durant notre cinquième année ici, Voldemort a envoyé des flashes mentaux à Harry sous forme de rêves, lui montrant Sirius aux prises avec des Mangemorts dans la Salle de la Mort au Département des Mystères du Ministère… Il y est allé et nous n'avons trouvé personne hélas…**

**Miss Grimmer ferma les yeux un instant puis elle dit :**

**- J'aurais tellement aimé recevoir de meilleures nouvelles… Mon fils n'a de cesses de me demander de lui raconter l'histoire de son père mais je ne la connaît pas…**

**- Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider plus que nous ne l'avons déjà fait Bridget, dit Lupin. Je suis désolé que Harry n'ai pas voulu discuter avec toi…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, assura maladroitement Miss Grimmer. Bien, ajouta-elle en regardant sa montre. Je vous laisser, il est tard…**

**Elle se leva et les trois autres en firent autant puis Lupin la raccompagna jusqu'aux grilles d'où elle transplana. Le professeur de DCFM retourna ensuite au châteaut non sans lever les yeux sur la Tour Sud dont les fenetres du rez-de-chaussée etaient eclairées.**


	15. Chapitre 14

Bon, je sais, je suis a la bourre pour updater mais je suis partie en vacances et j'avais pas d'ordi... bouhouhou... snif ! Mais bon, maintenant c'est bon, chuis rentrée, je vais de nouveau pourvoir updater !!

Mais avant, RAR !

**PASCALE1980** : voilà voilà ! lol ! Ca vient !

**LOUFOCA** : Et ouais, notre Siry national à un pitit n'enfant !! lol. J'ai fait reagir Harry ainsi parce que je me doute bien qu'il a du mettre des mois à se remettre de la mort de Sirius de plus qu'il s'en croit coupable, si j'ai bien compris en lisant le Tome 5 ! Pour la forme Animagus de Rogue, j'ai pensé qu'un Sombral ca lui irait tres bien ! lol ! Il est mysterieux, sombre, exactement comme ce superbe animal qu'est le Sombral que seul quelques privilegiés peuvent voir ! Je crois qua ca se voit que j'aime pas Fudge ? Comment ça, non ? lol. Aller, Kisu !

**BLACK-WRSTEAM** : La voilà la suite !!! lol

**LYLY** : Merci, voilà la suite !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Ah, ma revieweuse preferée, lol ! J'adore tes reviews !! Desolée pour le retard mais je vais me rattraper, c'est promi juré ! Merci, mais je suis loin d'être une divinité lol ! Je serait plutot du côté de Lucifer :-p lol ! Aller, voilà la suite !! Kisu !

**REMUS JAMES LUPIN** : Merci pour les voeux, c'est gentil ! alors, non, je ne vais pas presenter le fiston de Sirius. Déja, Miss Grimmer etait pas prevue... Je pense que j'ai asser de persos pour l'instant ! lol ! Aller, à ! Kisu !

**Pour toi, le reviewer (euse ?) au pseudo en forme de sourire** : alors, si, j'ai repondu à ta precedente review mais comme le fichu filtre de ne m'autorise pas à mettre ce genre de symbole qu'est ton pseudo en debut de phrase, je t'ai appelé(e) "_LE REVIEWER SANS NOM_" dans le chap precedent. J'espere que ca te derange pas ;) au pire, donne un nom que je puisse te nommer quand je recoit ta (tes) review(s) ! lol ! aller, soit pas triste ! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : C'est gentil de flatter mon imagination, lol ! Ha, ha ! Va falloir attendre la suiteuh ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci ! Kisu !

Aller, bonne lecture a vous tous ! Je vous adore !!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Plusieurs jours passèrent et Harry oublia momentanément Miss Grimmer et Sirius ainsi que ses autres malheurs pour s'occuper exclusivement de cette histoire de parc de loisirs sur l'île de Fair. Il avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heures dans le bureau de Fudge à essayer de le convaincre que ce serait folie de construire un tel truc sur une aussi petite île dont une bonne partie était occupée par une immense maison se rapprochant plus du Manoir.**

**Mais Fudge était borné et – surtout – fermement décidé à inaugurer son parc de loisir pour la mi-mai or nous étions déjà à la mi-février…**

**- Mais par Merlin, écoutez-moi ! s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond de son siège, faisant sursauter le Ministre. Ce que vous faites est immoral ! Vous profanez un tombeau, le tombeau du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !**

**- C'est ce que vous dites qui est immoral, Potter, dit Fudge sur un ton calme alors que Harry bouillonnait. Comment pouvez-vous protéger cet être répugnant après ce qu'il vous a fait subir ?**

**- Je ne le protège pas lui, répliqua Harry. Juste son souvenir ! Je ne veux pas que vous construisiez votre machin sur son île !! Mais bon Dieu, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ??**

**- Mon « machin » fera la fortune de monde magique ! répliqua Fudge en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Et puis c'est mon île à présent.**

**- Votre fortune, oui ! Vous n'êtes qu'un être répugnant et dénué de bon sens ! Et qu'est-ce que vous diriez si j'allais construire ma maison sur la tombe de vos parents ?**

**- Je vous en empêcherait activement, dit Fudge en cherchant où voulait en venir Harry.**

**- Vous devez alors comprendre pourquoi je réagit ainsi ! Réfléchissez un peu dans votre petite tête de melon ! Mettez-vous à ma place deux secondes et essayez de trouver ce que peux ressentir quelqu'un qui entend dire qu'un imbécile va construire un parc de jeu sur un cimetière !**

**Et sur ce, excédé, Harry transplana et atterrit devant le portail de Poudlard, furieux. Le Gryffon du portail renonça à demander le mot de passe, tenant à ses soudures et à son portail, aussi, il ouvrit la grille sans rien dire et Harry rentra dans le Château à grand pas.**

**- Ha tu es là, dit Malefoy en le croisant dans l'escalier du hall. Je voulais te voir pour…**

**Harry lui passa à côté sans rien dire et Malefoy le regarda partir, soufflé.**

**- Mais ? Hé Potter !**

**Malefoy remonta de quelques marches et agrippa le poignet de Harry qui se retourna brusquement.**

**- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.**

**- Mais je… balbutia Malefoy.**

**Harry parut alors se rendre compte de l'identité de la personne en face de lui et il dit sur un ton bien moins sec :**

**- Je… Excuses-moi, Malefoy, je croyais…**

**- Peu importe qui tu croyais que j'étais, Harry, dit Malefoy à mi-voix. Aller, dis-moi tout… Ca c'est mal passé avec Fudge ?**

**Harry soupira puis se laissa tomber sur les marches de l'escalier et dit :**

**- C'est un euphémisme. Ce type est un abrutit de première classe avec des œillères.**

**La comparaison fit sourire Malefoy puis Harry reprit :**

**- Il a acheté l'île de Fair et le chantier pour son parc de machin-chose commence dans deux semaines…**

**Malefoy se senti soudain mal à l'aise, non à cause du fait que son compagnon veuille s'opposer à la construction de quoi que ce soit mais plus par le fait qu'il protège le souvenir de Voldemort et ce, activement. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et n'étant pas d'accord, ils avaient laissé tomber.**

**- Harry, dit alors Malefoy. Ecoutes-moi deux secondes.**

**- Pas la peine, dit Harry. Je sais ce que tu va me dire…**

**- Dans ce cas, si tu le sait, pourquoi tu le fait ?**

**- Je n'ai pas d'explications à te fournir, Drago, je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça et pas autrement.**

**Et sur ce, Harry se leva et s'en alla, laissant Malefoy au beau milieu des escaliers de marbre.**

**Tout à coup, Malefoy se souvint de ce qu'il voulait demander à Harry mais il préféra le garder pour plus tard, une fois que le Gryffondor serait moins tendu.**

**Malefoy soupira puis descendit l'escalier et s'en alla vaquer à d'autres occupations.**

**Le soir-même, Harry, qui était sortit faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard sous sa forme Animagi, retrouva Malefoy dans la Tour Sud et il se mit aussitôt à ses corrections sans lâcher un mot.**

**Malefoy était à la fenêtre, entrain de fumer une cigarette quand Harry était rentré et s'était tout de suite plongé dans ses copies du jour. Il semblait plus calme que le matin mais Malefoy remarqua que sa main qui tenait la plume tremblait.**

**Soudain, Harry plaqua violemment la plume sur la table et Malefoy sursauta. Il se tourna vers Harry qui avait croisé les bras sur le bureau et y avait enfoui sa tête.**

**Malefoy tira une dernière fois sur son mégot puis il le lança par la fenêtre et contourna le bureau.**

**- Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu a ? demanda Malefoy en entourant les épaules de Harry de son bras gauche.**

**Harry releva la tête en soupirant et regarda fixement la copie devant lui. Un grand B rouge s'y étalait mais ce n'était pas les notes de ses élèves que Harry avait en tête.**

**- Ce gros phoque a acheté l'île, dit Harry.**

**- Tu me l'a déjà dit, répondit Malefoy. Mais tu sais ce que je pense de cette histoire…**

**- Oui, je le sais, soupira Harry en s'appuyant contre son dossier. Il m'arrive moi-même de me demander pourquoi je tiens tant à préserver cette île de la nuisance humaine…**

**- Puisque tu y tiens tant, pourquoi ne pas la lui racheter cette île ?**

**- Tu es fou ? Fudge doit sûrement demander des millions de Gallions pour ce bout de terre perdu au milieu de l'océan…**

**- Je vois… En tous cas, je ne comprends pas ses motivations. A quoi cela va lui servir de construire un parc d'attraction sur une île d'à peine un kilomètre carré, perdue au milieu de l'eau et battue par les vents ?**

**- Il m'a brièvement expliqué qu'il voulait faire de cette île une attraction pour les touristes afin qu'ils paient pour venir voir la tombe de Voldemort. Mais je n'approuve pas du tout cette idée… On ne visite pas un cimetière comme on visite un zoo… Les morts ont besoin de paix…**

**- Harry…**

**Harry soupira puis se leva et alla s'appuyer à la fenêtre. Malefoy le suivit et s'y accouda à ses côtés.**

**- Aller, t'en fait pas va, on va trouver une solution, dit-il en passant son bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor.**

**Harry soupira puis passa à son tour son bras sur les reins de Malefoy et celui-ci le serra dans ses bras en calant sa tête sur son épaule.**

**- Et si on allait à Londres demain ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.**

**- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Harry en plongeant son regard d'émeraudes dans les yeux de métal de Malefoy.**

**- Je sais pas, je changer les idées… On est pas sortis tous les deux depuis des lustres…**

**Harry eut alors un sourire puis il dit :**

**- On est sortis tous les deux la semaine dernière, Drago.**

**- Oui, dit Malefoy. C'est bien ce que je dis.**

**Il sourit puis Harry l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et dit en se dégageant :**

**- Aller, j'ai du boulot moi…**

**- Ok, dit Malefoy. Je te laisse tranquille, de toutes façons, je dois voir Hermione.**

**Harry regarda son compagnon en haussant un sourcil et Malefoy précisa :**

**- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me voir après les cours mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**- Tu me trompe pas au moins ?**

**- Koua ??**

**Malefoy fut si abasourdi qu'il senti son cœur louper un battement puis Harry sourit et dit :**

**- Je rigole…**

**- J'espère, dit Malefoy en se reprenant. Et puis de toutes façons, tu sais que je t'aime.**

**- Redis-le.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit Harry.**

**Malefoy lui sourit puis prit sa cape et sortit de la tour non sans lui voler un baiser.**

**Harry attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et se mettre à corriger ses copies avec un regain de vitalité et le sourire aux lèvres avec ça !**

**Drago frappa à la porte de bois et celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Hermione apparut et fit entrer le Serpentard.**

**- Bonsoir, dit Hermione en refermant la porte.**

**- Bonsoir, dit Drago. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?**

**- C'est à propos de Harry, dit Hermione qui se souvint du mot qu'elle avait glissé à Malefoy en le croisant dans l'escalier le matin-même.**

**- Ha ? Et ?**

**- En fait, je voulais savoir si vous vous entendez bien tous les deux.**

**- Ben oui, pourquoi cette question ? demanda Malefoy, étonné. Ca ne se voit pas ?**

**- Tu n'est pas sans savoir que le dernier compagnon de Harry l'a battu, presque à mort ?**

**- Oui, je le sais mais je ne vois pas ce que je… oh ! Si, ça y est, je vois… Tu as peur que je ne lui fasse moi aussi du mal ?**

**Hermione eut un petit sourire puis Drago la prit par les épaules et dit :**

**- Ma chère Mione, ne t'en fait pas. Avec moi, Harry ne craint absolument rien. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour pouvoir porter la main sur lui et si jamais le fait, c'est qu'il y aura une très, très bonne raison.**

**- J'espère bien, dit Hermione en se dégageant de la puissante étreinte du Serpentard.**

**Elle s'éloigna un peu, agita la main puis s'assit dans un fauteuil.**

**- Tu veux du thé ? demanda-t-elle tandis que le service à thé s'approchait en cliquetant.**

**- Je veux bien oui, merci, répondit Malefoy en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil en face d'Hermione.**

**Hermione ordonna à la théière de verser l'eau dans les tasses tout en regardant Drago puis soudain, elle dit en envoyant une tasse flotter vers le garçon :**

**- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?**

**- Hein ?**

**Drago leva les yeux et attrapa la tasse qui stationnait devant lui.**

**- Mais heu… rien du tout, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe au sucrier qui s'approcha.**

**Hermione sourit puis dit :**

**- Drago, depuis quand met-tu du sucre dans ton thé ?**

**Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, Drago annula son ordre et le sucrier retourna sur le plateau qui s'éloigna.**

**- Ok, t'a gagné, dit-il alors.**

**- Je t'écoute, dit Hermione en posant sa tasse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.**

**- Voilà, en fait, c'est Harry. J'ai beaucoup de mal à le cerner. Un coup ça va et le lendemain y a quelque chose qui va pas. Ces derniers jours, il est toujours sur les nerfs et j'ai beau déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité, il n'arrive pas à oublier ce foutu Ministre et ses idées à la noix.**

**- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

**- Ben en fait, comme tu le connaît mieux que moi, je me demandais si tu connaissais quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à le rendre plus calme quand il est à cran…**

**- J'aimerais bien t'aider, Drago, mais hélas, je ne connaît rien qui soit assez costaud pour calmer un Harry en colère, si ce n'est le maléfice du saucisson. Hélas, je doute qu'il apprécie.**

**- Moi aussi, fit Malefoy avec une grimace.**

**Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle dit :**

**- Et pourquoi vous ne partiriez pas en vacances ?**

**- En vacances ? s'étonna Malefoy.**

**- Oui, rien que tous les deux, pour vous changer les idées…**

**- Pourquoi pas, dit Malefoy. Mais ou ?**

**- Hors de l'Angleterre, déjà, dit Hermione. Hum… En France ?**

**Drago fit un grimace puis Hermione reprit :**

**- En Inde ?**

**Nouvelle grimace du Serpentard.**

**- Au Japon ?**

**Cette fois-ci, Malefoy leva les yeux sur Hermione qui répéta :**

**- Au Japon ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? dit Malefoy. C'est loin et cela nous est totalement inconnu alors que la France est juste en face et que l'on peut y aller quand on veut. L'Inde, c'est déjà plus délicat comme pays. On l'a vue en Histoire de la Magie en septième année et ça ne me dit rien d'y aller. Par contre, ça me déplairait pas d'aller passer quelques jours à Tôkyô ou à Ôsaka.**

**- Quelques jours ? Non, non, dit Hermione. Il faut au moins que vous partiez un mois voire plus.**

**- Un mois ? T'es folle, Mione, dit Malefoy, surprit. Harry a un job ici et…**

**- Et tu préférais faire passer le job de Harry avant votre amour ? C'est du joli.**

**Drago se renfrogna puis dit :**

**- Ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Apres tout, un mois c'est pas mal… mais comment…**

**- Comment vous allez vous payer un voyage pareil ? demanda Hermione. T'en fait pas, je me charge de tout.**

**- De tout ? Mais…**

**- Drago Malefoy, dit alors Hermione en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Je ne suis peut-être pas très riche mais j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour organiser un voyage au Japon pour deux de mes amis.**

**- Non, Hermione, dit Malefoy. Je veux pas que tu paie tout. On fait 50/50.**

**Hermione fut bien obligée de céder et elle accepta.**

**- Ca marche, dit-elle. Bien, je me charge de faire les réservations et on verra plus tard pour les payements.**

**- Je te laisse le soin de nous concocter un petit voyage tip-top, dit alors Malefoy, devançant Hermione qui allait lui demander où ils voudraient aller.**

**- Ok, dit Hermione avec un sourire.**

**Puis Malefoy se leva et elle le raccompagna à la porte.**

**- Bonne soirée, Mione, dit Malefoy en l'embrassant sur la joue.**

**- Toi aussi, répondit Hermione. Et motus et bouche cousue pour le voyage, hein ? Pas un mot à Harry, c'est une surprise.**

**- Promis, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant.**

**Hermione lui fit un signe de son bras valide puis elle rentra chez elle et referma la lourde porte de bois.**

**« Un voyage » pensa Drago en marchant le long d'un couloir. « Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, quoi de mieux que le Japon pour voir de nouvelles choses et faire de nouvelles rencontres ? Cela ne peut être que bénéfique à notre couple. Notre couple… Ha là, là, Si on m'avait dit qu'à vingt ans je tomberais raide amoureux de mon pire ennemi, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant, c'est le cas et, oui, je peux le dire, je suis bel et bien amoureux de Harry, je l'aime plus que tout et jamais je ne m'abaisserais à l'humilier comme l'autre l… comment il s'appelle déj… Stephan ? Oui, c'est ça. Enfin, quel que soit son nom, ce n'est qu'un pauvre type et si jamais je le croise, je le descend. »**

**Drago fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une porte qui claque sourdement puis des pas venant dans sa direction. Revenant dans la réalité, il s'arrêta de marcher et écouta les pas qui s'approchaient. Ron apparu alors au bout du couloir, chargé d'une pile de balais neufs encore enveloppés dans leur papier brun.**

**- Bonsoir, Weasley, dit Malefoy en reprenant son chemin.**

**- 'lut, dit Ron en regardant qui lui parlait. Ha c'est toi, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure-ci ?**

**- J'étais chez Hermione, dit Malefoy.**

**- Ha oui, elle m'avait dit qu'elle t'attendais, dit Ron en ajustant un balai qui risquait de tomber. Au fait, Dumbledore te cherche.**

**- Ha bon ? Merci, je vais aller le voir.**

**- Bien, aller, bonne soirée.**

**- Toi aussi, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant rapidement dans l'obscurité du couloir.**

**Ron tourna au coin du couloir et Malefoy s'engagea dans un passage secret qui le fit ressortir juste devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.**

**- Sorbet Citron ? demanda Malefoy en s'approchant de la statue.**

**La gargouille resta immobile et roula des yeux.**

**- Bon… voyons voir… dit Malefoy en se prenant le menton entre l'index et le pouce.**

**- Bananachoco, dit une voix froide dans son dos.**

**La gargouille s'anima alors et se déplace sur le côté.**

**- Merci professeur Rogue, dit Malefoy en se retournant.**

**Il vit Rogue debout devant lui, la peau blanche de son visage étant la chose qui attirait aussitôt le regard dans l'obscurité du couloir.**

**- Mais de rien, Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue en s'avançant vers la gargouille qui fronçait les sourcils. Vous devez voir le Directeur ?**

**- Oui, dit Malefoy. Il a demandé à me voir.**

**- Bien, alors montez.**

**Malefoy hocha la tête pus suivit Rogue dans l'escalier d'or.**

**- Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore avant même que Rogue n'aie frappé à la porte.**

**Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et le trouvèrent perché sur une échelle posée contre l'immense bibliothèque.**

**Le vieux sorcier baissa les yeux sur les visiteurs puis dit :**

**- Ha, Severus, Drago. Bien le bonsoir.**

**- A vous aussi, professeur, dit Malefoy.**

**Rogue se contenta d'un signe de tête puis Dumbledore descendit de son échelle et posa un livre sur le bureau.**

**- Vous avez demandé à me voir ? demanda alors Rogue, brisant la silence.**

**- Oui, dit Dumbledore. Un paquet est arrivé ici par erreur pour vous, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton le paquet posé sur un coin du bureau.**

**- Ha, dit Rogue en s'approchant. Cela doit-être les ingrédients pour mon prochain cours. Merci, Monsieur.**

**- Mais de rien, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez partir, ajouta-t-il.**

**- Bien, bonne soirée, Monsieur, dit alors Rogue en sortant du bureau. Mr Malefoy.**

**- Bonne soirée, professeur, dit Malefoy.**

**- Bien, dit soudain Dumbledore une fois la porte refermée. Drago, j'ai demandé à Ron de t'envoyer ici parce que je voulais te montrer quelque chose.**

**- Ha bon ? dit Malefoy, étonné.**

**- Oui, dit Dumbledore en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau.**

**Il farfouilla dedans quelques secondes puis en tira une lettre marquée du sceau des Malefoy.**

**- Une lettre de mes parents ? s'étonna Drago en prenant le parchemin que lui tendait le vieux sorcier.**

**- Oui et elle ne augure rien de bon, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Lis donc.**

**Malefoy fronça les sourcils puis tira le parchemin de l'enveloppe. Il le déplia puis le lut dans sa tête.**

**- Mais ? dit-il une fois qu'il eut finit sa lecture. C'est une blague ?**

**- Hélas, j'ai bien peur que non, dit Dumbledore en croisant ses longs doigts osseux sous son menton. Tu connais tes parents, ils ne sont pas du genre à plaisanter.**

**- Hélas, dit Malefoy en soupirant.**

**Il marqua une pause puis s'exclama soudain :**

**- Comment peuvent-ils me faire ça ?**

**- Drago, du calme, voyons, dit Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas si terrible…**

**- Vous ne comprenez pas ? coupa Drago. Ils veulent que je rentre au Manoir avec eux ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir abandonner Harry ici !**

**- Abandonner est un bien grand mot, dit Dumbledore sur un ton calme.**

**- Il est celui qu'il convient, dit Malefoy en repliant rageusement le parchemin. Il est hors de question que je quitte ce Château, du moins pas sans Harry.**

**Dumbledore soupira puis dit :**

**- Hélas, ton père à l'air sérieux dans sa lettre, Drago. Il est clair que lui et ta mère veulent que tu rentre chez vous… Après tout, tu n'est pas encore majeur, ils ont encore un certain pouvoir sur toi et…**

**- Et rien du tout, coupa Drago en posant brutalement le parchemin sur le bureau. Il est hors de question que je retourne vivre chez mes parents.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? demanda alors Dumbledore en se levant. Ce sont tes parents, Drago.**

**- Je sais que ce sont mes parents, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre. Malheureusement...**

**Il soupira profondément puis dit en se retournant vers Dumbledore :**

**- Professeur, comprenez-moi… J'aime Harry plus que tout. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez mes parents parce que je ne veux pas le laisser et je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne l'accepterons jamais au Manoir.**

**- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Dumbledore.**

**Il marqua une pause puis reprit sur un ton plus calme :**

**- Ecoutes-moi. Je sais que ce qu'il y a entre Harry et toi est très fort, mais t'es-tu déjà demandé si tu n'étais pas tombé dans les bras de Harry à cause de la perte de ta famille ? N'est-ce pas une façon comme une autre de combler le vide qu'il y a dans ton cœur ?**

**- Mais… Non, bien sur que non ! Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? J'aimais Harry bien avant de rencontrer Norya ! Je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Harry en cinquième année, professeur Dumbledore ! Hélas, je les repoussait au lieu de les accepter parce que j'en avait peur. C'était nouveau pour moi et…**

**- Drago Malefoy, calmes-toi, je te prie, dit soudain Dumbledore sur un ton sec.**

**Cela coupa le sifflet à Malefoy et le Serpentard croisa les bras en grognant, furieux que le Directeur pense une chose pareille.**

**- Drago, je ne voulais pas te vexer, reprit alors Dumbledore. Je voulais juste être sur… Mais maintenant c'est bon, je suis convaincu.**

**- Convaincu de quoi ?**

**- De ton amour pour Harry, pardi, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.**

**Drago se détendit puis dit :**

**- Alors c'était un test ?**

**- Un genre… dit le vieux sorcier en souriant. Il est clair que les sentiments que tu as pour Harry sont véridiques, vu la façon dont tu m'a rabroué.**

**Les joues pâles du Serpentard prirent alors une teinte rose et Dumbledore rit.**

**- Allons, ne soit pas gêné, dit-il en se reprenant. Il est normal de protéger la personne qui nous est chère. Aller, tu peux retourner à la Tour Sud.**

**- Merci professeur, dit Drago. Et pour ce qui est de mes parents ?**

**- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, assura Dumbledore. De ton côté, essaie de faire oublier à Harry la montagne de soucis qu'il a en ce moment, d'accord ?**

**- Je vais essayer, dit Malefoy. Mais il est coriace.**

**Dumbledore haussa les sourcils une fraction de seconde en souriant légèrement puis Malefoy lui souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta le bureau circulaire.**

**Quand il entra dans la Tour Sud, il fut étonné de ne trouver aucunes chandelles allumées. Prudemment, il avança à tâtons dans la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par les fenêtres et, atteignant un bougeoir à neuf branches, il alluma les bougies qui s'y trouvaient.**

**- Harry ? appela-t-il en faisant le tour de la pièce pour allumer d'autres cierges et chandelles. Chéri, tu es la ?**

**- En haut, lui répondit une voix étouffée par la trappe fermée.**

**Quelque part soulagé, Drago monta l'escalier de pierre et souleva la trappe.**

**- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en montant dans la chambre, appuyant la trappe contre le mur.**

**Harry était face à lui, affalé dans un fauteuil en velours rouge, comme ceux qui se trouvent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il avait un verre plein à la main et une bouteille coincée entre sa cuisse et l'accoudoir du fauteuil.**

**Malefoy s'approcha et prit la bouteille. Il regarda l'étiquette et dit :**

**- Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois toi ? Et du Ogden's Old Firewhisky en plus !**

**- J'en ait marre, dit Harry en vidant son verre d'une traite.**

**Malefoy fronça les sourcils puis s'agenouilla devant Harry et, posant ses mains sur les genoux du Gryffondor, il demanda :**

**- De quoi parles-tu Harry ?**

**- De tout, dit le Gryffondor en cherchant la bouteille que Malefoy avait posée à son côté, sur le sol.**

**- Arrêtes de boire, dit alors Malefoy en poussant la bouteille plus loin. Tu te fait du mal….**

**- Pas du tout, rétorqua Harry. Au contraire, ça me fait du bien de boire. J'oublie tout…**

**- C'est pas la meilleure solution, crois-moi, dit Drago en se relevant, la bouteille à la main.**

**Il se souvint alors de sa propre expérience avec l'alcool, durant les six premiers mois qui ont suivit la mort de Norya et Erwan. Il est vrai que l'alcool aide beaucoup pour oublier certains malheurs mais une fois que l'on arrête d'en boire, l'effet s'inverse et tous les soucis reviennent, dix fois plus douloureux qu'avant.**

**- Crois-moi, reprit Malefoy. Je sais ce que c'est.**

**Harry soupira alors puis se pelotonna dans le fauteuil et, tirant un autre fauteuil, Malefoy vint s'asseoir à se côtés.**

**- J'en peux plus, dit alors Harry, le visage dans les bras. J'étais si tranquille avant que…**

**- Avant que quoi ? demanda Malefoy, craignant le pire.**

**- Avant qu'il ne meure…**

**- Mais qui… ? Oh… Voldemort ?**

**Harry hocha la tête et Malefoy, soulagé, dit:**

**- Tu sais quoi ?**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Oublie tous tes soucis si tu veux et comme tu veux mais pas dans l'alcool. Le retour à la réalité est bien trop douloureux.**

**Harry regarda Malefoy et le Serpentard le trouva plutôt frais pour quelqu'un qui venait de s'enfiler les trois quarts d'une bouteille de Whisky sorcier.**

**- Tu as déjà eut affaire à l'alcool ? demanda alors Harry en posant son menton sur ses bras croisés.**

**- Oui, après la mort de Norya et Erwan… dit Malefoy en détournant la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. En l'espace d'une seconde j'avais perdu celle qui avait de ma vie une lumière le temps de quelques années… et l'instant d'après, j'étais de nouveau dans les ténèbres, au propre comme au figuré. A croire que c'est mon destin…**

**- De ?**

**- De vivre dans les ténèbres…**

**- Tu es dans les ténèbres avec moi ? demanda alors Harry, retrouvant un peu plus de lucidité.**

**- Bien sur que non, avec toi, j'ai retrouvé le goût de vivre, tu m'a sortit du pétrin, tu m'a fait découvrir d'étonnantes choses…**

**- Mais ?**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais, dit Malefoy en se levant. Tu as dîné ?**

**- Non, pas encore, dit Harry en se levant. Mais je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.**

**Il se tourna alors vers Malefoy et ajouta avec un sourire coquin :**

**- Tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Non, pas ce soir, dit Malefoy, conscient qu'il frustrait son ami. Tu as trop bu, ce ne serait pas loyal.**

**Harry haussa les epaules puis Malefoy quitta la pièce et redescendit dans le bureau. Là, il prit sa baguette magique et sa cape et decida d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.**


	16. Chapitre 15

Kikou ! Me revoilou !! J'adore vos reviews ! Nan, nan, c'est vrai, je vous assure ! lol !

Aller, passons tout de suite aux RAR :

**MICY** : Bien sûr que je vais continuer ! :-) ! Voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**PASCALE1980** : Ca vient, ca vient, ca vient !! lol ! Vi, sont mignons, hein ? Aller ! Kisu !

**ZICK** : J'avais envie de les envoyer loin de Poudlard, c'est reussit non ? Bon, je dis tout de suite, je m'etend pas trop sur le sujet sinon je rejoute deux chapitres comme je me connais ! lol ! Quant à ta question, t'inquiete pas, va bientot etre majeur ! Comme je sais pas quand il est né, je le met en fin d'année et basta ! lol ! Aller ! Kisu !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Un Gun ? Maman ! :-p ! Pour le voyage, tu verra bien quand ils partiront ! je vais pas tout te dire, non plus ! lol ! Au debut, je pensais pendant l'année mais j'ai finallement changé d'avis. T'inquiete pas, je vais pas la laisser tomber ! (Je vais pas m'y risquer, je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir ! lol ) Aller, Kisu !

**LOUFOCA** : Non, t'en fait pas ! Pas alcoolique Ryry ! C'est juste une mauvaise passe ! Remarque, on le comprend, non ? Quant à Lucius.... hum.... va bientot venir, vous en faites pas ! Et je vous promet que vous allez etre tous surprits !!!! Enfin, peut-etre pas par sa premiere aparition mais par la suivante..... Rah ! J'en ait deja trop dit ! Stop ! Aller, Kisu et bonne lecture !

**LYLY** : Pas grave si t'ecris toujours la meme chose, ca fait quand meme tres plaisir ! lol Aller, Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci, c'est gentil ! Voilà un autre chap !! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM172** : T'en fait pas, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, va bientot etre majeur notre Dray ! Aller, Kisu !

Et voilà pour les RAR ! Place maintenant au chapitre !! Kisu et oubliez pas de m'envoyer un pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avec une belle gueule de bois et n'importe quel bruit le faisait souffrir.**

**- Moins fort, je vous en supplie… marmonna-t-il au petit déjeuner ce matin-là alors qu'il n'y avait que les professeurs de présents dans la Grande Salle à cette heure aussi matinale – sept heures moins le quart.**

**- Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**- Je suis désolé, professeur, dit alors Malefoy avec un sourire. Mais Harry a un peu forcé sur l'alcool hier soir et il a de ce fait une MIGRAINE !**

**Il avait crié ce dernier mot et Harry rentra la tête dans les epaules en se jurant de ne plus jamais toucher à une bouteille d'alcool !**

**- Oh je vois, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.**

**- Ce n'est pas drôle, professeur, maugréa Harry en se tenant la tête avec les mains. Bien, vous m'excuserez mais il y a trop de bruit ici.**

**- J'ai l'impression que vous devrez vous passer de votre assistant aujourd'hui, Remus, dit alors Dumbledore à Lupin.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Lupin en regardant Harry qui se levait.**

**- Tu veux que quelqu'un te raccompagne ? demanda alors Ron, légèrement inquiet en voyant Harry s'agripper au rebord de la table.**

**- Non, non, ça ira…**

**Mais à peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il vacilla. Hermione, assise juste à côté de lui, se précipita et l'attrapa par le bras.**

**- Je te raccompagne, décida-t-elle sur un ton qui n'invitait pas à la réplique.**

**- Encore un qui ne retouchera jamais une bouteille d'alcool, dit McGonagall en regardant Hermione et Harry s'éloigner, Hermione soutenant Harry par le bras. Qu'as-t-il bu au fait, Mr Malefoy ?**

**- Du Ogden's Old Firewhisky, dit le Serpentard en reposant sa tasse de café. Les trois quart d'un bouteille normale.**

**- Hou là, dit Ron. Je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'il fasse une pause.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas, Weasley, on va la faire cette pause.**

**- On ? s'étonna Dumbledore.**

**- Hermione et moi sommes entrain de nous organiser un petit voyage loin d'ici pour Harry et moi… dit Malefoy.**

**- Oh je vois, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Un voyage en amoureux ?**

**- Professeur ! s'indigna McGonagall en voyant que Drago avait soudain plongé dans sa tasse.**

**- Oh mais je vous taquine, Mr Malefoy, dit alors Dumbledore en souriant.**

**Malefoy sourit à Dumbledore puis Ron le bourra soudain d'un coup de coude qui n'avait rien d'amical.**

**- Ouaille ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Mais fait gaffe Weasley… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Regardes un peu devant, dit alors Ron. Tu as de la visite on dirait…**

**Les professeurs, étonnés, tournèrent la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle et Dumbledore se leva soudain en disant :**

**- Mr et Mrs Malefoy ?**

**- En personne, dit Lucius Malefoy en s'avançant, toujours aussi arrogant.**

**- Père ? Mère ? dit Drago en se levant lentement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Personne ne vous a invité il me semble !**

**Le ton sec du Serpentard surprit tout le monde, même ses parents et Lucius dit :**

**- Bonjour mon fils.**

**Malefoy grommela quelque chose et Ron posa une main sur son épaule en se voulant apaisant.**

**- Ne m'en veux pas mon fils, dit alors Narcissa. Je n'ai rien pu faire…**

**- Silence, femme ! s'exclama Lucius. Aller Drago, rentrons maintenant.**

**Drago ne bougea pas et Dumbledore dit :**

**- Excusez-moi, Mr Malefoy mais…**

**- Professeur Dumbledore, dit Lucius. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir adressé la parole. En revanche, j'ai parlé à mon fils et je souhaiterais qu'il obéisse.**

**- Et moi je ne le souhaite pas, dit Drago en se rasseyant tranquillement sur sa chaise pour finir de petit-déjeuner.**

**Mr Malefoy ne dit rien sur le moment puis ajouta en regardant son fils :**

**- Drago Lucius Malefoy, je te sommes de te lever sur l'instant et de nous suivre.**

**- J'ai dit non, dit Drago sans lever les yeux d'une tartine qu'il était entrain de se beurrer, exactement de la même façon que s'il parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone.**

**Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore sentit bien que Mr Malefoy commençait à s'échauffer aussi il cru bon intervenir en contactant Hermione par la voie de la pensée.**

**La jeune femme, dans la chambre de Harry, occupée à le veiller un moment, entendit l'appel et, s'excusant auprès de Harry en lui disant que Drago allait bientôt monter, elle s'éclipsa et redescendit dans la Grande Salle où elle trouva Mr Malefoy et sa femme, debout devant la table des professeurs, eux aussi debout, tous sauf Drago qui remuait lentement son café avec un cuillère tout en fixant son père.**

**- Mais que… ? dit-elle, figée sur place.**

**Mr Malefoy se retourna et soudain son air dur fondit et il redevint le Lucius Malefoy qu'Hermione avant connu durant le voyage avec Harry et Ron.**

**- Miss Granger, dit-il. Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir. Hélas votre bras n'est pas encore rétablit…**

**- Oh ça, dit Hermione en levant son bras cassé, plâtré et en écharpe. Ce n'est plus grand chose.**

**- Tant mieux alors, dit Mr Malefoy.**

**- Mais dites-moi Mr Malefoy, dit alors Hermione. Que nous vaut votre visite ?**

**- C'est pour moi, dit Drago en regardant Hermione.**

**- Mais ?**

**- Ils sont simplement venus me chercher, ajouta-t-il. Mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de quitter ce Château, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.**

**- Et quand alors ? demanda Lucius en se retournant vers son fils.**

**- Pour vous, père, jamais, assena Drago en vidant son bol et en se levant. Bien, je resterais bien plus longtemps mais j'ai autre chose à faire.**

**Et il descendit de l'estrade, passa devant sa mère qui ne bougea pas puis devant son père. Là, celui-ci agrippa soudain le bras du jeune sorcier et Drago se retourna violemment, faisant lâcher prise à son père.**

**- De quel droit oses-tu me toucher ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sec sans réaliser qu'il venait de tutoyer son père.**

**- Mais je… bafouilla Lucius en regardant Drago, légèrement déstabilisé par le regard de glace que lui dardait le garçon.**

**Drago le fixa encore un instant puis fit volte face et s'éloigna.**

**Mr Malefoy, se reprenant, s'exclama :**

**- Drago, reviens ici immédiatement !**

**Drago ne l'écouta pas et passa devant Hermione qui le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.**

**- _Attracto_ ! s'exclama soudain Mr Malefoy, ayant sorti sa baguette magique.**

**Drago se sentit alors tiré vers l'arrière, comme si une main invisible l'avait accroché par le dos de sa robe de sorcier et il commença à reculer contre son grés.**

**- Arrêtez ça ! hurla-t-il à son père.**

**- Finite Incantatem, dit soudain Hermione.**

**Aussitôt, le sort fut brisé et Hermione attrapa Drago par le bras pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. Puis elle regarda Lucius et dit :**

**- Il ne partira pas d'ici. C'est clair non ?**

**Malefoy senior pinça les lèvres puis, se redressant pour – sûrement – paraître plus imposant, il dit :**

**- Miss Granger, veuillez vous écarter de mon fils.**

**Hermione resta sans bouger puis dit à Drago :**

**- Aller, vas-t-en.**

**Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il s'éloigna à reculons jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans le hall, il fila ventre à terre jusqu'à la Tour Sud.**

**- Reviens ici ! hurla Mr Malefoy en avançant de quelques pas.**

**- N'avancez pas, prévint alors Hermione.**

**- Ne me donnez pas d'ordres, fille de Moldus ! répliqua Mr Malefoy sèchement.**

**- Alors là… dit Ron à voix basse. Ce n'était pas la chose à dire…**

**Hermione serra son poing valide puis elle agita imperceptiblement l'index et Mr Malefoy fut violemment projeté contre la table de Serdaigle.**

**- Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle en le regardant haineusement. Je déteste quand on touche à mes amis. Et même si vous êtes les parents de Drago, il a décidé de rester ici alors il restera. Maintenant je vous prie de quitter ce Château.**

**- Faites ce qu'elle vous a dit, dit alors Dumbledore. Je sais de quoi elle est capable et je serais vous je ne m'essayerais pas à la mettre en colère plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est un conseil, Mr Malefoy.**

**- Je ne quitterais pas ce Château sans mon fils, dit Mr Malefoy.**

**- Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal, Mr Malefoy, je n'en ait aucune envie, dit alors Hermione.**

**- Je suis venu dans l'intention de récupère mon unique fils et je ne repartirais pas sans, dit Mr Malefoy, déterminé.**

**Hermione, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, dit :**

**- Très bien, dans ce cas, montons chez eux et allons demander leur avis à tous les deux.**

**- Tous les deux ? dit Mr Malefoy.**

**- Harry a aussi son mot à dire dans l'histoire, non ? dit McGonagall.**

**- Ha heu… dit Mr Malefoy.**

**- Chéri, dit alors Narcissa. Abandonne cette idée… Le petit est très bien ici…**

**- Tais-toi, dit Mr Malefoy. Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires.**

**Hermione commença alors à s'éloigner et il la suivit.**

**Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Narcissa et Ron les suivirent eux aussi et ils furent rapidement devant la porte de la Tour Sud.**

**Hermione frappa du poing contre le panneau de bois et une voix l'autorisa à entrer.**

**- C'est nous, dit Hermione en entrebâillant la porte.**

**Soudain Mr Malefoy la poussa et elle s'ouvrit largement.**

**- Père… dit Malefoy en se refrognant. Que faites-vous ici ?**

**Il regarda ensuite les autres personnes présentes puis dit :**

**- Hé bien, ne restez pas sur le palier, entrez et fermez la porte car je sens qu'il va y avoir des cris.**

**Il se leva ensuite du fauteuil de Harry où il était installé, entrain de lire la Gazette et, montant les première marches de l'escalier, il dit :**

**- Chéri ! On a de la visite !**

**A ce mot, Mr Malefoy tiqua sévèrement mais ne dit rien et la trappe s'ouvrit. Le bas de la robe de sorcier de Harry apparu puis Harry en entier, un peu plus dispos que lors du petit-déjeuner.**

**- Qui donc… ? commença Harry en regardant Drago.**

**Il se tut en voyant les parents Malefoy debout dans son bureau puis, regardant Drago avec incrédulité, il dit :**

**- Mais ? Que font-ils là ?**

**- Je n'en sais absolument rien, répondit Drago, défiant son père du regard.**

**- Nous sommes venus récupérer notre fils, dit alors Mr Malefoy en faisant un pas en avant.**

**- Mais ? dit Harry. Récupérer ? Mais comment ça ?**

**- Récupérer, dit Mr Malefoy. Narcissa et moi sommes venu pour ramener Drago chez nous.**

**- Mais non, voyons, personne n'a demandé à partir… dit Harry, surprit.**

**- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Harry, dit alors Drago en lui prenant la main. Aller viens, reste pas dans l'escalier.**

**Obéissant, Harry descendit les marches de pierre puis, lâchant la main de Drago il s'approcha de Lucius et dit :**

**- Je pensais que vous nous seriez reconnaissant de vous avoir tiré du bourbier où nous vous avons trouvé, Mr Malefoy.**

**- Mais je le suis, dit Lucius en regardant Harry de haut.**

**Etant légèrement plus grand que le Gryffondor, il n'avait pas de mal. Harry leva légèrement les yeux puis se tourna vers Drago et dit :**

**- Choisit.**

**- Choisir ? s'étonna Drago.**

**- Oui, mon fils, dit Mr Malefoy. Choisir.**

**- Fait ton choix, mon chéri, dit alors Narcissa. Soit tu restes ici soit tu rentre avec nous au Manoir.**

**- Il n'y a pas à choisir, dit Drago. Je restes ici. Et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, quoi que vous fassiez père…**

**Mr Malefoy tiqua une nouvelle fois puis il s'approcha de Drago et le regarda de haut. Soudain, il leva la main et gifla violemment le garçon, provoquant la surprise de tout le monde et Drago le premier. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas reçu de coups.**

**Sonné, Drago fit quelques pas en arrière et Harry se précipita sur lui. Le Serpentard reprit ses esprit et s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier en se frottant la joue.**

**- Mais ça va pas la tête, non ! s'exclama Harry. Pour qui vous vous prenez ?**

**- Fermez-là Potter, dit Malefoy sur un ton rude. Je n'ai aucun comptes à vous rendre.**

**- Vous êtes chez moi ici ! répliqua Harry. Je peux vous mettre dehors si j'en ait envie !**

**- Harry, dit alors Drago. Laisses tomber…**

**- Comment ça ? Mais ça va pas ? Toi aussi tu as perdu l'esprit ?**

**Drago se leva alors et fit quelques pas vers sa mère. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis soudain, il dit :**

**- Très bien, rentrons.**

**Ces trois mots figèrent l'assemblée et Harry resta sur place, sans bouger pendant de longues secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Quand enfin il réalisa ce que venait de dire le Serpentard, il se secoua et dit :**

**- Drago…**

**Malefoy junior se retourna à demi et dit :**

**- Je suis désolé, Harry… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi… Il en est capable…**

**- Non ! s'exclama le Gryffondor alors que Narcissa passait un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraînait avec elle. Attends !**

**Drago ne se retourna pas et ferma les yeux. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Narcissa dit :**

**- Aller, viens mon fils, rentrons à la maison.**

**- Drago, dit alors Hermione en se mettant devant la porte. Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Et le voyage, tu l'a oublié ?**

**- Le voyage ? dit Harry. Mais ?**

**- Plus tard Harry, dit Ron en venant à ses côtés.**

**- Drago, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… dit Hermione en lui prenant un bras, repoussant de ce fait Narcissa qui grommela.**

**- Hermione… dit Drago en lui prenant la main. Tu es une amie formidable mais je dois obéir à mes parents…**

**Lucius se sentit obligé de se redresser pour paraître fier puis, repoussant Hermione avec sa canne, il s'éloigna et sortit de la tour, Drago devant lui.**

**- Drago ! s'exclama soudain Harry en s'élançant derrière eux dans les escalier, bousculant au passage McGonagall, Narcissa et Rogue.**

**- Potter, bon sang ! s'exclama Rogue.**

**Mais Harry dévala l'escalier et s'exclama en attrapant Drago par le dos de sa robe de sorcier :**

**- Drago, chéri, je t'en prie, ne pars pas comme ça…**

**Les larmes de Drago redoublèrent et Mr Malefoy entraîna son fils avec lui, obligeant Harry à lâcher prise.**

**Ils sortirent tous deux dans le premier couloir et les quelques élèves présents s'écartèrent prudemment en reconnaissant Mr Malefoy – du moins pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Tout à coup, ils virent Harry débouler et attraper Drago par le bras.**

**- Restes, je t'en supplie… Pourquoi tu pars ?**

**- Harry… dit Drago en lui prenant le bras pour qu'il le lâche. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal…**

**- Drago, bouges-toi, dit Mr Malefoy en tirant sur le bras de Drago pour qu'il avance.**

**Drago recula d'un pas puis soudain Harry, les larmes aux yeux, se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa devant tous les élèves présents.**

**Certains poussèrent des exclamations de dégoût, d'autres tournèrent la tête et d'autres encore regardèrent la scène avec amusement mais aussi étonnement.**

**- Que se passes-t-il ? demanda une Gryffondor de sixième année à Hermione.**

**- Mr Malefoy est simplement venu récupérer son fils, dit Hermione. Aller, allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner maintenant, Miss Johns.**

**- Oui, professeur, dit la jeune fille, étonnée.**

**Serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine, elle regarda Harry accroché au cou de Drago, le suppliant de rester.**

**- Je ne peux pas, Harry… dit Drago en reculant encore d'un pas.**

**- Je t'aime, Drago, ne me laisses pas tomber comme ça…**

**Soudain Mr Malefoy en eut marre et, entourant le torse de son fils avec son bras, il l'entraîna de force derrière lui, obligeant Harry à le lâcher.**

**- Je vais revenir Harry, je te le promet ! s'exclama Drago en tendant un bras vers Harry qui le suivait en marchant.**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu revienne ! s'exclama Harry. Je veux que tu restes ici !**

**Soudain une main agrippa le bras de Harry et le Gryffondor se retourna pour faire face à Narcissa qui semblait perdue.**

**- Potter, je suis grandement désolée de cette histoire, dit-elle de sa douce voix. Mais mon époux est un rustre. Quand il a quelque chose en tête, il ne le lâche plus. Cela fait des jours qu'il dit qu'il veux de Drago revienne à la maison… Je suis vraiment navrée de briser votre… heu... enfin ce qu'il y avait entre vous… d'une si douloureuse façon mais …**

**- Narcissa !! s'exclama Mr Malefoy du bout du couloir où il était déjà.**

**- Il reviendra, je vous en donne ma parole est la parole d'un Black est infaillible, dit alors Narcissa en s'éloignant. Je viens Lucius !**

**Harry se figea alors et les autres le rejoignirent. Hermione s'accrocha à son bras et Ron posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.**

**- Potter, dit alors McGonagall. Je suis navrée… Je ne pensais pas que…**

**- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, assura Harry en essuyant ses joues avec le plat de ses mains. Il a fait son choix…**

**- Mais Harry ? s'étonna Hermione. Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Ne l'aimes-tu plus ?**

**- Bien sur que si, dit Harry. Mais je ne peux rien contre sa volont…**

**- Imbécile ! s'exclama soudain Hermione, hors d'elle. Tu n'es qu'un crétin de première, Harry Potter !**

**- Voyons Miss Granger, calmez-vous, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant.**

**- Je ne peux pas rester ainsi sans rien faire, professeur ! s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers le vieux sorcier. Mes deux amis sont entrain de foutre leur vie en l'air à cause d'un sorcier prétentieux !**

**- Miss Granger ! s'indigna Rogue. Surveillez votre langage.**

**Ignorant Rogue, Hermione se tourna brusquement vers Harry et, à la surprise de tout le monde, elle le gifla brutalement.**

**Harry vacilla puis s'appuya contre le mur et bafouilla :**

**- Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**

**La main sur la joue, Harry regardait Hermione qui tentait en vain de se calmer.**

**- Va le chercher ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Tu as encore une chance de ne pas le perdre ! Si tu l'aime va le chercher ! Cours-lui après, bon sang ! Par Merlin, réagit !**

**Abasourdis par l'éclat de colère de la jeune femme, personne ne bougea plus puis soudain Harry se redressa et Hermione sourit :**

**- Aller, bouge ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ne doivent pas encore avoir quitté le parc ! Dépêches-toi bon sang !**

**- Tu as raison ! s'exclama Harry en retour, faisant sourire les personnes autour d'eux.**

**- Aller ! le pressa Hermione.**

**Sur ce, Harry fit volte face et partit en courant le long des couloirs.**

**- Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore. Je vous félicite, vous savez être très persuasive des fois.**

**- Je ne le suis pas, dit Hermione. Je n'ai fait que le secouer. Il a été abasourdi par le départ de Drago et je n'ai fait que le reconnecter avec la réalité.**

**- Bon, dit soudain Ron, muet depuis l'entrevue dans la Tour. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je veux voir la tête de Mr Malefoy quand Harry déboulera…**

**- Oui, Mr Weasley, vous avez raison, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Je peux venir avec vous, dit alors McGonagall. Je n'ai pas de cours avant dix heures.**

**- Mois non plus, dit Rogue.**

**- Hé bien, allons-y alors, dit Dumbledore en faisant un grand geste du bras, celui qui dit « Suivez-moi ! ».**

**Tout le monde partit alors à la suite de Harry dans les couloirs à présent déserts.**

**Cependant, Harry sortait d'un énième passage secret et atterrissait dans le couloir du premier étage, ayant dévalé, grâce ce passage secret, trois étages d'un coup.**

**- J'arrives, mon amour ! dit-il pour lui même en déboulant brusquement sur la coursive qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée.**

**Descendant les marches à toute allure, Harry traversa le hall de marbre, dévala les marches de pierre de l'entrée puis marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de repérer les Malefoy.**

**C'est alors qu'il les vit, tout près du portail. Harry n'avait plus que quelques secondes pour les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne passent le portail et transplanent je ne sais où.**

**Mettant ses aptitudes en sport à profit, il partit en courant comme un dératé et s'écria :**

**- Drago !!**

**Le dénommé se retourna brusquement et regarda avec étonnement Harry venir vers lui en courant.**

**- Drago, dit Lucius en lui prenant le bras. Viens…**

**Drago resta figé et soudain il sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Il se dégagea brusquement et dit :**

**- Non, père.**

**Et sur ce, il s'éloigna et rejoignit Harry qui lui sauta dans les bras.**

**- Tu restes avec moi, dit le Gryffondor en accrochant ses jambes autour de la taille du Serpentard. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, même si je dois donner ma vie pour ça.**

**Touché, Drago sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux puis soudain il s'empara des lèvres de Harry et l'embrassa avec hardiesse avant de dire :**

**- Je ne part pas, je reste avec toi, pour toujours !**

**Entendant ces mots, Mr Malefoy se retourna et dit :**

**- Mais ? Drago !**

**P- ère, j'ai décidé ! Vous m'aviez dit de choisir et j'ai choisit. C'est Harry que j'aime et c'est avec Harry que je veux rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !**

**- Mais Drago… dit Mr Malefoy, soudain mal à l'aise. C'est un homme…**

**- Et alors ? dit Narcissa, surprenant son mari.**

**- Chérie ? s'étonna-t-il.**

**- Oui Harry est un homme, dit-elle en s'approchant du jeune couple qui se sépara légèrement. Et alors ? Où est le mal ? Nous sommes en Angleterre, Lucius. Ce genre de couple est toléré et ils peuvent même se marier… Notre fils à choisit de faire sa vie avec un autre homme, nous devrions plutôt lui souhaiter le bonheur que de tenter de les séparer, non ? Il a essayé de vivre avec une femme. Il l'a aimée et elle lui a donné un enfant. Hélas, paix à leur âmes, ils sont décédés tous les deux, alors à quoi bon souffrir de nouveau en cherchant une nouvelle compagne ? Celle-ci tentera de prendre la place de Norya et de l'enfant dans son cœur. Harry lui, ne prend la place de personne… du fait qu'il soit un homme.**

**- Vous avez raison, mère, dit Drago en reculant légèrement, tenant les mains de Harry.**

**- Mais, mais… bafouilla Lucius.**

**- Père, dit alors Drago en se tournant vers lui. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne viens pas avec vous et mère que vous n'êtes plus mes parents, au contraire. Je vous promet que je – nous – viendrons vous voir le plus souvent possible, comme Harry le fait avec son oncle et sa tante et ce, même s'ils l'ont maltraité quand il était petit. Mais maintenant, nous sommes des adultes, nous sommes tous deux responsables de nos actes et même si nous ne sommes pas majeur – pas encore du moins – nous nous aimons et c'est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux.**

**- Aux miens aussi, dit alors Hermione en arrivant avec Ron et les trois professeurs. Des parents ne souhaitent-ils pas d'abord le bonheur de leurs enfants avant de regarder vers qui va le cœur de leur fils ou de leur fille ?**

**Hermione regarda Mr Malefoy et, à son grand étonnement, celui-ci détourna la tête.**

**- J'abandonne, dit-il soudain. Vous avez gagné Potter, prenez donc mon fils si cela vous chante.**

**Et sur ce il fit volte face, passa le portail puis transplana.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit alors Narcissa. Ca va lui passer. Il a juste du mal à accepter le fait que son unique fils se soit éprit d'un garçon.**

**- Mère, dit alors Drago. Je vous remercie de m'avoir défendu…**

**- C'est normal, mon chéri, dit Narcissa en posant une main aux longs ongles rouges sur épaule Je ne veux que ton bonheur après tout…**

**Sur ces mots, Harry toussota légèrement mais Drago n'y fit pas attention et il se jeta dans les bras sa mère sans se douter qu'il provoquait une surprise de plus parmi son entourage.**

**- Mrs Malefoy, dit alors Dumbledore. Si cela peut vous rassurer et, quelque part, vous consoler, je veux bien garder Harry et Drago avec moi jusqu'à leur majorité. Ce délai passé, ils seront libre d'aller vivre où bon leur semblera.**

**- Je vous en suis reconnaissante, professeur Dumbledore, dit Narcissa en repoussant légèrement son fils qui s'accrochait à ses bras. Aller mon chéri, va rejoindre celui qui te fait tourner la tête.**

**Drago se tourna vers Harry qui rougit légèrement puis le Serpentard lui sourit et, embrassant sa mère sur la joue, il le rejoignit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.**

**- Ton père s'y fera, Drago, dit alors Narcissa en s'éloignant vers le portail. Je te propose de le laisser ruminer quelques temps, une ou deux semaines, ensuite tu pourra venir nous voir au Manoir.**

**- Oui mère, dit Drago en hochant la tête.**

**- Aller, je vous quitte, à bientôt ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant le bras juste avant de transplaner.**

**- Il doit être furax, dit Drago une fois qu'elle eut disparu.**

**- Qui ? demanda Ron.**

**- Mon père, pardi, dit Malefoy en regardant Ron. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop s'en prendre à elle.**

**- T'en fait pas va, dit Harry en posant une main sur son bras. Pour moi, l'essentiel est que tu soit ici.**

**- Ne me demandes pas d'explication pour tout à l'heure, dit alors Malefoy. Je serais incapable de te les fournir.**

**- Comme tu veux, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.**

**- Bien, dit soudain Dumbledore. Harry je crois que le professeur Lupin t'attends, Hermione et Ron, je vais vous demander à vous aussi d'aller assurer vos cours…**

**- Oui, professeur ! s'exclamèrent les trois Gryffondor en souriant.**

**Hermione partit ensuite avec le professeur McGonagall et Ron se rendit au terrain de Quidditch où l'on entendait les appels du professeur Bibine destinés à ses élèves.**

**- Aller Harry, pressa alors Dumbledore.**

**- Oui, oui, dit Harry. Une seconde…**

**- Ha ces jeunes… soupira Dumbledore. Venez Severus, laissons-les tous les deux.**

**- Oui, Monsieur, dit Rogue en suivant le vieux Sorcier. Malefoy, vous viendrez me voir tout à l'heure, à la recréation.**

**- Oui, professeur, dit Malefoy avant de se retourner vers Harry qui le fixait. Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.**

**- Rien, dit Harry en souriant. Passé une minute j'ai cru ne plus jamais revoir tes yeux d'acier…**

**Drago sourit puis secoua légèrement la tête et Harry dit :**

**- Ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil c'est compris ?**

**- Promis, sergent ! s'exclama Malefoy en faisant le garde à vous militaire Moldu.**

**- Zouave, va, dit Harry en soupirant tout en souriant.**

**- Même pas vrai, marmonna Drago en baissant la tête.**

**- Je te taquine, dit Harry en lui prenant le menton.**

**- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Malefoy en lui prenant brusquement le visage à deux mains.**

**- Malefoy, lâches-moi, dit alors Harry.**

**- Comme tu veux, dit Drago en laissant glisser ses mains sur les épaules du Gryffondor. Tu sais quoi ?**

**- Non ?**

**- Tu devrais aller rejoindre le professeur Lupin sinon tu va te faire engueuler, dit Malefoy.**

**- Oui, t'a raison, dit Harry. Mais avant, je veux ça !**

**Et il embrassa Malefoy sur la bouche avec vivacité. Il joua un moment avec la langue du Serpentard avant de reculer et de dire :**

**- A midi, mon amour…**

**- A midi, dit Malefoy en souriant.**

**Puis Harry se retourna et fila ventre à terre jusqu'au château. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la salle de classe de Lupin et y entra.**

**Malefoy resta dehors au milieu du parc et, comme il n'était pas encore l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Rogue qui devait avoir lieu à la recréation de dix heures – il était neuf heures – Malefoy décida d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard.**

**Il flâna quelque minutes dans la large rue puis entra dans une boutique quelconque et y passa le reste de l'heure.**


	17. Chapitre 16

Kikou ! Je suis là ! Bon, mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai plus d'inspi pour cette fic mais rassurez-vous, j'ai deja une bonne dizaine de chapitre d'avance pour pas que vous vous ennuyiez ! lol

Passons aux RAR :

**LOUFOCA** : Ouais, je voulais la rebeller un petit peu notre Mione adorée. Visiblement ca a marché non ? lol ! Quant à Lucius, t'inquiete pas, son Drago cheri va vite lui sortir de l'esprit..... non, j'en dirais pas plus ! lol ! Kisu !

**PASCALE1980** : Va pas pleurer hein ! Faut que tu reste lucide pour pouvoir lire la suite !! Quant à ta proposition de couple... hum hum... nan, je dirais rien, tu verra ! lol Aller Kisu !

**LYLY** : Merci ! Kisu !

**MICY** : Happy End, heu... tu va un peu vite, reste encore bcp de chap avant la fin. Mais je te promet deja que je sais que ce sera pas une Bad End ( heu, t'as compris que je viens dire ? C un peu compliqué ! lol ) Et voilà le suite !!! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Ha... ouais, j'avais pas bien reflechit à ca... Bah, c'est pas grave, il est amoureux, il a une tres bonne raison, no ? lol ! Et puis, faut pas oublier qu'on est dans le Monde des Sorciers, peut-etre qu'ils ont un remede miracle qui fait passer la gueule de bois en quelques minutes ! ;-) Encore desolée de t'avoir fait peur, je va essayer de pas recommencer, je voudrais que tu me fasse un infartcus et que tu puiss plus lire la suite ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**ZICK** : Nan, l'est pas idiot, je trouve pas... Il veut simplement proteger Harry de son père parce que Lucius serait bien capable de reduire Harry en poudre pour recuperer son fils. Je fait pas de predictions, hein, je suis pas Trelawney, hein ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci, c'est gentil ! Voilà la suite ! Kisu !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Rogue attendait Malefoy depuis à peine une minute quand celui-ci arriva tout plan-plan, les mains dans les poches.**

**- Hé bien, vous en avez mit du temps, dit le Maître des Potions en regardant Malefoy arriver devant lui.**

**- Je suis désolé, professeur, dit Drago. Mais j'étais à Pré-au-Lard et je viens de rentrer. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas en retard comme vous pouvez le remarquer…**

**- Oui, oui, bon, entrez, j'ai à vous parler… à propos de Potter…**

**- Ha bon ?**

**Rogue ne répondit pas et Malefoy le suivit dans la salle de classe vide pour le moment.**

**- Je vous écoute, dit alors Malefoy, une fois la porte du cachot refermée.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, dit alors Rogue.**

**- De quoi… ?**

**- Je vois bien comment vous me regardez, Malefoy, répondit Rogue. Ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont pas des reproches que je vais vous dire. Cela concerne Potter et uniquement lui… enfin peut-être vous aussi… finallement, cela vous concerne peut-etre plus...**

**- Expliquez-vous, professeur, dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Comme vous voudrez, dit Rogue en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil de professeur, derrière son bureau.**

**Malefoy se sentit alors désagréablement projeté en arrière dans le temps, quelques années auparavant.**

**- Malefoy, à présent qu'une grande partie – que dis-je, toute l'école – est au courant que vous et Potter êtes… enfin…**

**- Ensembles…**

**- Oui, si vous voulez, dit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Je tenais à vous prévenir…**

**- De quoi, professeur ? Des mauvaises langues ? demanda Malefoy avec un rictus.**

**- En quelque sorte, dit Rogue. Il y a certains professeur et Préfets qui désapprouvent totalement le fait qu'un couple... hem... comme vous... vive au château. Et encore plus que ce soit un ancien Serpentard et un ancien Gryffondor mais, étant donné que Dumbledore vous protège, ils ne peuvent pas vous obliger à partir. Ils peuvent cependant, vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et éventuellement réussir à vous pourrir la vie.**

**- Si ce n'est que ça, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.**

**Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Rogue le coupa et dit :**

**- Je sais bien que vous deux vous vous êtes trouvés et que vous vous complétez à présent, même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Mais il va falloir cesser de compter constamment l'un sur l'autre, vous ne serez pas toujours ensembles pour tout surmonter, Malefoy.**

**- Ca oui, je m'en doute bien, répondit Malefoy, un poil sarcastique. Nous sommes peut-être ensembles mais nous tenons chacun à notre liberté !**

**- Malefoy, ce que je vous dit est sérieux, dit alors Rogue en appuyant les coudes sur son bureau, coinçant ses mains jointes sous son menton. Ce n'est pas une menace, juste une mise en garde.**

**- Bien, dit alors Malefoy en redevenant sérieux. Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.**

**- Très bien, dit Rogue.**

**Malefoy s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Rogue ajouta :**

**- Au fait, Malefoy…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Faites attention à vous…**

**Malefoy fronça les sourcils une fois de plus et Rogue ajouta soudain mystérieux :**

**- Je suis au courant des origines des Malefoy…**

**- Je ne vois pas… commença Malefoy.**

**Soudain un souvenir lui revint :**

**C'était un soir où il y avait de l'orage, les éclairs illuminaient l'immense hall d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. Drago devait alors avoir onze ans, oui, c'était la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard.**

**Ne dormant pas car trop excité par rapport à la rentrée, Drago s'était levé et était descendu voir sa mère qu'il savait dans le salon occupée à lire ou à discuter avec son père.**

**En approchant de la grande double porte du salon, il avait entendu des voix : celles de son père, dure et froide et celle de sa mère, haut perchée et un peu plus douce.**

**- Narcissa, avait dit Lucius. Le petit ne doit pas savoir de qui il descend. Jamais, tu m'entends ?**

**- Mais Lucius… et si jamais… avait minaudé Narcissa.**

**- Si jamais quoi ? Notre fils est un homme fort, ou du moins il le deviendra. Jamais il n'approchera d'autres garçons autrement qu'en amis de classe, c'est compris ? Notre fils est déjà promit à plusieurs filles de mes amis et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à qu'il soit en âge de se marier.**

**- Tu sais Lucius, avait alors dit Narcissa.**

**Un froissement de tissu avait fait savoir à Drago qui se trouvait caché dans l'ombre de la porte entrebâillée que sa mère venait de se lever. Des pas l'avaient ensuite confirmé.**

**- Quoi ? avait demandé Lucius en pivotant dans son fauteuil pour suivre sa femme du regard.**

**- Nous ne pouvons prévoir ce qui arrivera dans cinq, dix ou vingt ans, surtout avec ce que tu fait comme « travail »… Qui nous – me – dit que tu ne te fera pas tuer demain à cause de cet infâme créature qui te sert de Maître ?**

**- Je te défend d'insulter le Maître !**

**- Je le fait si cela me chante, Lucius ! avait répliqué Narcissa en faisant quelques pas. Je ne le sert pas moi ! Je ne suis pas une Mangemorte et je ne risque pas de le devenir ! Je suis une Black avant d'être une Malefoy, je te le rappelle !**

**- Black ou pas tu es ma femme et je suis le bras droit du Maître. Tu te dois de lui montrer allégeance.**

**Narcissa avait alors fait un étrange bruit avec son nez puis le bruit de ses bottes à talons s'était fait entendre et sa voix avait dit :**

**- Ce n'est pas de moi que vient cette origine Vélane, Lucius. Mais bien de toi parce que tu es le _père_ de Drago ! C'est dans _ta_ famille qui il y a des Vélanes !**

**- Je te défends de dire cela ! Cette race est répugnante ! Jamais je n'accepterais de descendre d'hommes, aussi puissants soient-ils, pouvant avoir des enfants !**

**- Mais ? Pourtant c'est le cas !**

**- Tu ne comprends rien, Narcissa, avait alors dit Lucius en se levant à son tour.**

**De là où Drago se trouvait, il pouvait à présent voir les deux adultes debout devant la cheminée où ronflait un grand feu rouge.**

**- Je dois partir, maintenant, avait dit Lucius.**

**L'instant d'après, il avait transplané, laissant sa femme seule dans le salon.**

**Refroidit, Drago avait alors décidé de remonter dans sa chambre et, bien que cette histoire, aussi mystérieuse soit-elle, l'avait troublé, il l'oublia bien vite et dès le lendemain, il se retrouvait dans le Poudlard Express, en route pour sa première année de collège à Poudlard.**

**A présent que cette conversation lui revenait en mémoire, Drago réalisa qu'il était peut-être comme ce que disait son père… Il y avait une chance sur plusieurs dizaines qu'il soit capable, comme les femmes, de donner la vie, différemment des autres hommes…**

**Rien qu'à cette pensée, il frémit et Rogue dit :**

**- Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, Malefoy ?**

**- De toutes façons, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras. Il y a une chance sur des dizaines pour que je soit comme…**

**- Comme ?**

**- Comme… comme ça quoi !**

**Rogue baissa alors légèrement la tête mais en gardant les yeux fixés sur Drago qui tourna la tête.**

**- Faites attention à vous, dit alors Rogue. Je ne voudrais pas que Dumbledore vous oblige à partir à cause de cette histoire.**

**- Dois-je comprendre que vous tenez à moi ? demanda alors Drago.**

**- En quelque sorte, répondit Rogue en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Etant l'ami de votre père, je suis chargé de veiller sur vous…**

**- Mouais, répondit Malefoy, peu convaincu.**

**Soudain la cloche sonna et Rogue se leva en disant :**

**- Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ait dit, Mr Malefoy.**

**Drago hocha la tête puis quitta la salle de classe, se frayant un chemin au milieu des élèves qui attendaient devant la porte pour le cours.**

**Encore un peu secoué par les révélations qu'il venait de se faire, Malefoy décida de sortir dans le parc faire un tour.**

**Il fit le tour du lac, s'arrêtant sur la rive près du Saule Cogneur et il s'assit, le dos contre un grand chêne planté à quelques mètres du bord de l'eau.**

**Il n'entendit pas McGonagall arriver derrière lui et il sursauta quand elle se planta à ses côtés, les bras croisés et le regard perdu loin devant.**

**- Alors, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle sans le regarder. On est bien silencieux… quelque chose vous tracasse ?**

**- Non professeur, pourquoi une telle question ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je vous ait vu sortir du bureau du professeur Rogue et venir ici, dit McGonagall. Je vous observe depuis un moment vous savez…**

**- Un moment ? Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?**

**- Oh, dit McGonagall en sortant une montre à gousset. Vous êtes sortit du bureau de Severus à dix heures à la fin de la recréation et il est onze heures donc…**

**- Onze heure ? Cela fait déjà une heure ?**

**Drago soupira alors et McGonagall reprit :**

**- Un penny pour vos pensées, Mr Malefoy…**

**- Je ne pense à rien, se défendit Malefoy un peu maladroitement peut-être.**

**McGonagall sourit puis, surprenant Drago, elle contourna l'arbre et vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, sur la rive du lac.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Mr Malefoy ? répéta McGonagall. Qu'est-ce ce que notre bon Maître des Potions à bien pu vous dire pour que cela vous tourmente à ce point ?**

**- Si je vous le dit, vous ne direz rien à personne et encore moins à Harry ?**

**- Potter ? Cela le concerne aussi ?**

**- En quelque sorte, dit Drago en suivant des yeux un long tentacule qui se déroulait hors de l'eau et qui disparu aussitôt dans les profondeurs du lac.**

**Prenant son courage à deux mains, il raconta alors au professeur de Métamorphose ce que Rogue lui avait dit puis ce dont il s'était souvenu durant cette entretient et ensuite le résultat qu'il en avait tiré. McGonagall le laissa parler sans l'interrompre, surprise par une telle révélation.**

**Quand, une bonne demie-heure plus tard, Drago se tut, il soupira et termina :**

**- Voilà, maintenant, vous en savez autant que moi, professeur.**

**McGonagall resta interdite un moment puis elle dit :**

**- De toutes façons, vous le dites vous-même, il y a peu de chance pour que vous soyez comme cela…**

**- Mais il y en a une au moins, dit Drago en s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre en soupirant. Que vais-je faire ? Avec la chance que j'ai, je suis au moins comme _ça_…**

**- Excusez ma franchise, Mr Malefoy mais est-ce que vous et Potter… enfin… vous savez…**

**- Est-ce nous couchons ensembles ? demanda Drago.**

**McGonagall faillit s'étrangler sous la rudesse des mots mais elle acquiesça néanmoins en rougissant légèrement et Drago reprit :**

**- Oui, professeur, et je ne vous le cache pas… Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'aise…**

**- Severus n'aurait jamais dû vous dire cela, dit alors McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. A présent cette pensée ne va plus vous quitter et Potter s'apercevra bien que vous êtes soudain différent.**

**- J'espère que non, dit Drago.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que cette pensée ne va pas me quitter… après tout, si je suis ainsi, je le suis. Je ne peux pas renier mes origines…**

**- A mon avis, Malefoy, vous devriez en parler avec votre père… dit McGonagall. Je sais qu'il est très déçu que vous n'ayez pas choisit de refaire votre vie avec une femme et de ce fait lui donner des petits-enfants mais pensez donc à ce nouveau tournant de votre vie… Si, comme vous le pensez, vous pouvez effectivement donner la vie différemment des autres hommes, il se peut que votre père vous pardonne le fait que vous soyez tombé dans les bras de Potter…**

**- Hum… dit Drago, pensif. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce côté là de l'histoire. Il est vrai que cela pourrait amoindrir sa déception face à mon choix mais… comme je vous l'ai dit, dans mon souvenir, je l'entends clairement s'énerver contre ma mère en lui disant qu'il…**

**- Oui, Malefoy, oui, dit alors McGonagall. Mais suivez tout de même mon conseil. Parlez en avec lui et éventuellement avec Potter. Mais faite-le vite, cela serait inutile des les mettre tous deux au pied du mur, si vous voyez ce je veux dire…**

**Elle fixa alors Drago de ses yeux gris et Drago détourna la tête vers le lac.**

**Soudain le professeur de Métamorphose se leva et, époussetant sa robe de sorcier, elle dit :**

**- Les cours de Harry sont terminés jusqu'à quinze heures, Malefoy. Profitez-en pour aller lui parler.**

**- Maintenant ?**

**- Apres déjeuner si vous voulez mais plus vous le ferez rapidement, meilleure sera sa réaction et, une fois qu'il vous aura écouté et qu'il aura accepté les faits, vous irez voir votre père.**

**Drago fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis, se levant, il dit :**

**- Oui… tout compte fait, vous avez peut-être raison. Mieux vaut que je lui en parle avant que… avant que l'irréparable n'arrive.**

**- Irréparable est peut-être un mot trop fort, dit McGonagall. Donner la vie n'est pas un acte irréparable, c'est un acte voulu…**

**- Justement, dit Drago. Bien, merci professeur…**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De m'avoir écouté et conseillé, dit Drago. Je vais aller parler avec Harry, maintenant, pendant que je suis décidé. Il se peut que nous ne descendions pas déjeuner avec vous tous…**

**- Bien sûr, dit McGonagall avec un sourire. Soyez tranquille, si vous ne descendez pas et si quelqu'un pose des questions, je dirais que vous êtes allés déjeuner en ville.**

**Drago sourit légèrement puis il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, retournant dans sa tête les multiples propositions qui s'offraient à lui pour annoncer la nouvelle à Harry.**

**Le Serpentard arriva à la Tour Sud plus vite que prévu et, laissant tomber les phrases toutes prêtes qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussit à construire, il entra dans la tour et trouva Harry occupé à nourrir ses animaux.**

**- Ha tu es là, dit Harry en se retournant, un sac de graines dans la main.**

**- J'étais sortit faire un tour dans le parc et j'ai rencontré McGonagall, répondit Malefoy en s'approchant.**

**Il embrassa furtivement son compagnon qui, étonné, demanda :**

**- Tu est bizarre…**

**- Ha bon ? Et en quoi ?**

**- Ben je sais pas mais je te trouve tendu, dit Harry en versant des graines dans la mangeoire de Moka qui tira sur la manche de Harry avec son bec pour qu'il se presse un peu.**

**Drago regarda Harry mais ne dit rien puis il soupira et Harry, posant le sac de graines, dit :**

**- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?**

**- Mais je…**

**« Drago, songes à ce qui arriverait si jamais _ça_ arrivait vraiment ! » dit une petit voix dans la tête du Serpentard.**

**Drago regarda Harry puis finit par dire :**

**- Ok, ça va, j'avoue… en effet, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais c'est quelque chose d'une extrême importance autant pour moi que pour toi ou mes parents…**

**- Tes parents ? s'étonna Harry. Mais qu'ont-ils à voir…**

**- Attends, laisses-moi parler, dit Drago en levant la main. Viens, allons nous asseoir…**

**Encore plus étonné, Harry haussa un sourcil puis il suivit son compagnon dans le coin qui servait de salon et, s'asseyant au bout d'un fauteuil, il demanda :**

**- Alors ?**

**- Voilà, dit Drago en s'asseyant à son tour, mais contrairement à Harry, bien au fond du fauteuil.**

**Il marqua une pause, se demandant comme il allait aborder le sujet puis, se décidant, il dit :**

**- Voila… tu vois, dans ma famille, du moins celle de mon père, nous avons des êtres peu recommandables…**

**Harry fronça les sourcils et Malefoy continua :**

**- Il y a des années et des années, peut-être un ou deux siècles même, l'un des membres de la puissante famille Malefoy s'est entiché d'une Vélane femelle.**

**- Une Vélane ? Mais…**

**- Attends. Cet ancêtre aimait la bonne chair, il passait son temps hors de chez lui à ce que j'ai pu voir dans les archives familiales… délaissant sa femme qui était stérile.**

**- Quelque part je le comprend, dit Harry. Mais je t'en prie, continue…**

**Drago fit un signe de la tête puis dit :**

**- Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement, personne ne le sait, ce qui devait arriver arriva, la Vélane tomba enceinte de mon ancêtre et sa femme mourut d'une crise cardiaque en apprenant la chose. Cela ne s'était encore jamais vu et, à l'époque, rien que le fait de sortir le soir sans sa femme – à partir du moment où l'on était marié – était mal vu. L'enfant qui naquit de cette union interdite était donc un demi-vélane, une créature certes très belle mais rejetée, tant par les humains que par les Vélanes. C'était un mâle et, lorsqu'il eut l'âge de vingt ans, tout comme son père, il se mit à aimer à sortir le soir et à collectionner les femmes, tout comme sa mère avait collectionné les hommes avant de rencontrer mon ancêtre. Un jour il tomba sur la perle rare et l'épousa de suite. Elle était humaine et, bien évidemment, de sang-pur mais elle ne semblait pas s'offusquer du fait que son époux soit un demi-vélane et elle lui donna trois enfants, deux mâles et une femelle qui mourut à l'âge de huit ans d'une maladie pulmonaire si j'en crois le registre de notre famille.**

**Harry écoutait attentivement. Il avait à présent très envie de savoir où voulait en venir le Serpentard et il le laissa continuer dans sa lancée.**

**- Les générations se succédèrent ensuite durant des décennies, entraînant avec elles les gênes de Vélanes, reprit Drago. Jusque là, il n'y a rien de très alarmant jusqu'au jour où un enfant mâle naquit de l'épouse d'un autre mâle demi-vélane descendant en ligne directe par sa mère de ce fameux ancêtre. Une fois arrivé à un âge convenable, le garçon fut marié et il donna naissance à mon arrière arrière-grand-père.**

**Harry fronça alors les sourcils et, interrompant le Serpentard, il dit :**

**- Tu as dû te tromper dans tes mots, là, non ?**

**- Ha ?**

**- Oui, tu as dit « Il donna naissance à mon arrière arrière-grand-père »…**

**- Nan, c'est juste, dit Malefoy.**

**- Mais… C'est un homme et…**

**- Je vais t'expliquer, tu comprendra mieux…**

**Harry hocha la tête et Malefoy reprit :**

**- Mon arrière arrière-grand-père avait donc bel et bien mis au monde un enfant… Là encore, ce fut la stupeur parmi ma famille. Le fait qu'il y avait eut une Vélane et des demi-vélanes dans la famille était connu de tous puisque que tous avait, plus ou moins des gênes Vélanes dans le sang. Mais, jusqu'à maintenant, aucun de ceux qui descendaient en ligne droite de la Vélane n'avaient jamais montré de signes propres à leur ascendance, ni pouvoirs magiques spéciaux ni rien hormis le fait qu'ils soient tous des sorciers… jusqu'à ce jour où mon arrière arrière-grand-mère apprit que son époux attendait un enfant. Elle n'arriva pas à y croire et tomba malade. Elle mourut peu de temps après et son époux mit l'enfant au monde, comment, je n'en sait rien et je ne préfère pas le savoir…**

**- C'est une histoire aberrante que tu me raconta là, dit Harry, abasourdi. Que dois-je comprendre exactement ?**

**Drago se tortilla dans son fauteuil, passa une jambe par-dessus l'autre puis dit :**

**- Mon arrière arrière-grand-père à donc donné naissance à mon grand-père dont l'épouse à donné naissance à mon père. Lors de ma naissance, ils ont tous trois grandement espéré que je n'aie pas de gênes Vélanes dans le sang car le patrimoine commençait à s'épuiser à force de le distribuer un peu partout. Hélas, il se trouva que, lors d'une banale visite chez un Médicomage, une simple prise de sang révéla de très grandes quantité de gênes Vélanes dans mon sang…**

**- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.**

**- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des chances, ou tout du moins une, pour que je soit un demi-vélane, et que je soit comme mon arrière arrière-grand-père, capable de donner la vie… sans le concours d'une femme…**

**- Pourtant, tu a prouvé le contraire puisque Norya t'a donné un enfant…**

**Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda en direction de la fenêtre.**

**Harry se leva soudain et vint s'agenouiller devant Drago. Lui prenant les mains, il dit :**

**- Dray chéri… **

**- Mhm ?**

**Drago tourna ses yeux couleur de lune vers le Gryffondor et Harry dit :**

**- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout. Cette histoire est très déroutante et…**

**- Ne va pas me dire que tu veux tout arrêter, hein ? dit Drago en se redressant un peu brusquement peut-être.**

**- Mais non, nigaud, dit Harry. Je voulais juste dire que si jamais cela arrive… je veux dire que si jamais tu te retrouve avec un enfant, je serait prêt à l'accepter, mais si je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire…**

**Drago se détendit et sourit faiblement.**

**- J'espère grandement que cela n'arrivera pas, dit-il en regardant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.**

**Harry ferma les yeux puis il se releva et regarda sa montre.**

**- Il est à présent trop tard pour descendre déjeuner, veux-tu que je fasse monter Dobby avec le déjeuner ?**

**- Ce ne serait pas de refus, dit Drago en se levant tout en serrant son estomac avec sa main. Je meurt de faim.**

**- Ça marche, dit Harry en souriant. Mais avant…**

**Il prit Drago par le cou et l'embrassa amoureusement avant que le Serpentard ne le repousse doucement et ne demande :**

**- Harry…**

**- Quoi ? répondit le Gryffondor, légèrement frustré.**

**- Cela ne te dérange pas alors que je soit capable de procréer à la manière des femmes ?**

**- Ce n'est pas toi Drago, dit Harry. Mais la Vélane qui est en toi. Je pense qu'il en est ainsi parce que les Vélanes sont toutes des femelles et donc que les gênes qui se baladent dans ta famille sont des gênes femelles et que chez certaines personnes, ils sont plus présents que chez d'autres.**

**- Mais alors pourquoi moi et pas mon père par exemple ? demanda Drago.**

**- Mhm… je ne sais pas… dit Harry en réfléchissant. Peut-être que ton père aimait trop les femmes pour que la Vélane qui est en lui prenne le pas sur l'homme humain. Tu vois, ton arrière arrière grand-mère devait avoir quelque chose qui faisait que son époux ne l'aimait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre. La demi-vélane qui est en lui avait alors dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Ont-ils été mariés de force ? Etaient-ils cousins ?**

**- Cela se pourrait bien en effet, dit Drago. Donc, toi tu pense que, du fait que mon arrière arrière grand-père n'aimait pas sa femme, il se soit refermé sur lui-même en quelque sorte et que la demi-vélane ait prit le pas sur l'homme humain ?**

**- Ça se tient, non ? Les Vélanes sont connues pour faire des enfants toutes seules, sans le recourt d'un homme. Il se peut aussi que ça marche dans l'autre sens mais personne n'a jamais réussit à le démontrer puisqu'il n'y a pas d'homme dans cette race.**

**- Mouais… Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant tu sait ce que tu risque quand on se fait de tendres câlins !**

**Harry regard son compagnon, perplexe puis Drago éclata de rire et Harry le suivit.**

**- Aller, assez rit, dit alors Drago. J'ai faim moi ! Dobby !!**

**Harry recula et soudain un « plop ! » se fit entendre.**

**- Bien joué, dit Harry en regardant Dobby. Tu n'a pas perdu la main !**

**- Mr Malefoy désire quelque chose de Dobby ? demanda le petit Elfe de Maison.**

**- Tu peux nous monter à manger pour deux ? demanda Harry. S'il te plait ?**

**- Mais bien sûr, Mr Potter, dit Dobby en s'inclinant. Dobby revient dans deux minutes.**

**Et il disparu dans un nouveau « plop ! ».**

**- J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il se demandait ce que je faisait là, dit Drago.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas encore vu depuis que tu es là, dit Harry. Je l'appelle rarement et quand lui et Winky montent faire le ménage, nous ne sommes pas là.**

**- Pourtant, ma chambre est très représentative de la personne qui y vit, dit Drago.**

**- Oui, dit Harry. Mais tu sais, ils se contentent de faire le ménage, ils sont payés pour cela.**

**- Payés ?**

**- Hé oui, Dobby et Winky reçoivent chacun un Gallion de la semaine et deux jours de vacances par an, dit Harry. Une lubie de Dumbledore qu'Hermione a bien tanné pour le faire céder.**

**- Ha là, là, notre Hermione nationale ! s'exclama Drago en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle !**

**Harry se mit à rire puis Dobby refit son apparition, chargé d'un large plateau regorgeant de nourriture très alléchante. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse du salon et, s'asseyant en tailleur de part et d'autre, Harry et Malefoy déjeunèrent ainsi, à la manière des Japonais.**


	18. Chapitre 17

Kikou ! Me revoilou ! Aller, nouvo chapitre mais avant, un pitit mot et les RAR.

Pour le pitit mot de l'auteuze, j'ai remarqué que les reviews pour chaque chapitre baissait au fil des publications. Est-ce que ma fic commence à vous lasser ou c'est parce que vous ne pensez pas à m'envoyer un mot d'encouragement ? Je ne vous blames pas, loin de là, rassurez-vous, c'est juste une remarque mais un petit message fait toujours plaisir et pis comme ça, je peux voir si il y a des incoherences dans ce que je raconte ou si ca vous plait ou pas. Voilà.

Place aux RAR maintenant :

**SMILEY SOURIRE** (j'espere que tu te reconnaitra) : Oui, je vais vitre mettre la suite et continuer ! aller, Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Ok, pas d'infarctus alors ? Tant mieux ! en fait, pour les origines des Malefoys, je savait pas du tout ou j'allais. Mais j'ai apparement reussit à m'en sortir sans trop de mal, non ? lol ! aller ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture ! Kisu !

**ANDARIELLE** : Mouarf ! Ta review m'a fait exploser de rire ! lol ! Dumbledore en tutu rose ? J'ai bien tenté d'imaginer mais ca n'a rien donné de bien serieux, lol ! Pour ce qui est de bébé Harry et bébé Drago, on verra. Pour l'instant, dans ce chapitre, ya rien qui promet une future progeniture mais qui sait ? lol ! Aller, bonne lecture et merci pour les compliments (l'auteuze rougit) ! Kisu !

**ORPHEE POTTER** : Ooh ! Un(e) nouvelle(eau) accro à ma fic ! lol ! encore des qualificatifs ! J'adore ! Ca me donne du courage pour continuer à poster ! Aller, kisu !

**TETE DE NOEUD** : Comme je le disait à Andadrielle (cf reponse plus haut) un pitit Drago ou un pitit Harry ne sont pas encore au programme mais la nature peut jouer des tours lol ! Aller, bonne lecture, Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci et voilà la suite ! Kisu !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

**A cause de l'histoire aberrante de Malefoy, Harry avait, pendant un petit moment, oublié l'histoire de construction du parc sur l'île de Fair. Hélas, cette histoire-là lui revint bien vite en mémoire, exactement le jour de l'ouverture du chantier et Harry décida d'y aller en personne pour faire stopper les travaux.**

**- Non Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en tentant de l'empêcher de faire son sac pour partir. Tu peux pas partir comme ça !**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi peut-être ? répliqua Harry, à cran.**

**Surprise, Hermione recula et, même si elle avait toujours une bande autour du bras droit elle continua de harceler Harry en lui piquant ses affaires au moment où il voulait les mettre dans son sac.**

**Excédé Harry la mit alors hors de la Tour Sud sans ménagements et, furieuse, Hermione cria à travers la porte :**

**- S'il le faut je te jetterais le maléfice du saucisson mais tu ne quittera pas ce château ! Tu m'entends !**

**- C'est ce que tu crois ! s'exclama Harry en avisant la cheminée éteinte. Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir d'ici pour partir !**

**Hermione resta coite puis soudain elle entendit un « woushh ! » retentissant et elle comprit qu'elle venait d'échouer.**

**Descendant l'escalier à toute allure, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour le prévenir de la folie de Harry et aussitôt, le vieux sorcier fit appeler Ron, Malefoy, McGonagall et Rogue dans son bureau, les dérangeant en plein cours – du moins pour trois d'entre eux, Malefoy n'étant pas professeur.**

**- Albus, j'espère que c'est important ! gronda McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau.**

**- Il y a intérêt, râla Rogue.**

**- Et ça l'est ! répliqua Dumbledore. Depuis que je suis le Directeur de ce collège, j'en ait vu des choses, j'en ait redressé des tors, mais là, c'est le pire de tous. Harry a quitté le collège pour se rendre sur l'île de Fair, fermement décidé à empêcher les plans de Fudge.**

**- Sale gamin ! marmonna Rogue.**

**- Professeur ! gronda Malefoy.**

**- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je lui ait passé beaucoup de choses, continua-t-il en parlant de Harry. J'ai été gentil avec lui ces dernières années parce qu'il a successivement perdu son parrain puis son cousin. Mais là, s'en est trop. Severus, Minerva, vous êtes dorénavant réquisitionnés pour aller chercher Potter là-bas avec Drago.**

**- Mais… ?**

**- Et on ne discute pas !**

**McGonagall ravala ses mots. Jamais elle n'avait vu le Directeur aussi en colère. Il est clair que Harry venait de faire la bêtise de trop et qu'à son retour, il aurait droit à un sévère sermon.**

**- Vous partez dans une heure, acheva Dumbledore. Les cours de Potion seront ratrapés ce soir après diner et Hermione assurera les cours de Métamorphose le temps de votre absence. Allez vous-en maintenant.**

**Préférant ne pas discuter, McGonagall et Rogue sortirent du bureau, abasourdis par la brusque colère de leur directeur.**

**Drago aussi était en colère. Mais en colère contre lui-même.**

**- C'est ma faute, dit-il alors.**

**- Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore, soudain plus calme.**

**- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui rappeler cet évènement. Hier soir nous parlions de je ne sais plus quoi et la discussion à dérivé sur mon père puis sur les Mangemorts et enfin sur Voldemort. C'est alors qu'il s'est souvenu de la date et après, je n'ai plus rien pu faire pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête. C'est ma faute.**

**- Drago, dit alors Hermione en lui prenant le bras. C'est pas ta faute, crois-moi. Harry est une vrai tête de mule quand il s'y met. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Quand il a une idée en tête, il est très difficile de le faire changer d'avis…**

**- Mouais, dit soudain Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago, va faire ton sac, tu part avec Minerva et Severus je te rappelle.**

**- Oui, professeur Dumbledore.**

**- Et tâchez de le ramener sans trop de dégâts, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Hermione.**

**- Oui Mione, on ne lui lancera pas de sorts, sauf si on a pas le choix, dit Drago en souriant faiblement.**

**- Aller file, dit Hermione en le poussant hors du bureau.**

**Drago ne se fit pas prier et, une fois la porte refermée, Hermione se tourna vers Ron puis vers Dumbledore et dit :**

**- J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises…**

**- Il en a déjà assez fait comme ça, rétorqua Dumbledore. Je veux bien être patient mais là c'est trop. Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté de demander la permission ?**

**- Vous la lui auriez donnée ? demanda Ron.**

**- Non.**

**- Bon, dit Ron. Il le savait et il a préféré partir sans demander l'autorisation.**

**- En fait, dit Hermione. Je ne sait même pas s'il y a pensé. Il était si en colère quand il est partit…**

**- Tu étais avec lui, reprocha Ron. Tu aurais dû l'empêcher de partir.**

**- Tu as vu le gabarit ? dit Hermione. Il est trois fois plus costaud que moi et je te rappelle que je n'ai qu'un bras en état de marche !**

**- Et ta magie, tu l'oublie ?**

**- Il m'a fichue dehors, Ron !**

**- Miss Granger, cela suffit ! dit Dumbledore. Aller, retournez à vos cours tous les deux. Maintenant !**

**Hermione rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules au ton de ce dernier mot puis elle et Ron quittèrent le bureau du directeur.**

**McGonagall, Rogue et Malefoy se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de Dumbledore une heure plus tard, chacun chargé d'un petit sac pour leur dejeuner. Habitués aux longues marches en tant qu'ancien Mangemorts, Rogue et Malefoy avaient laissé la robe de sorcier au placard et avaient simplement revêtus des pantalons noirs et des sweats de la même couleur.**

**Malefoy tenait sa cape de voyage sur son bras droit et son sac sur l'épaule gauche tandis qu'ils attendaient comme trois poteaux de buts que le directeur veuille bien leur indiquer un moyen de transport des plus rapide.**

**Rogue laissa lourdement tomber son sac à ses pieds et McGonagall, faisant de même, se racla la gorge.**

**- Voilà, dit alors Dumbledore en se redressant.**

**Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche, la pointa sur un fossile posé sur une étagère et d'un mot, il le transforma en Portoloin.**

**- Ce Portoloin vous emmènera directement sur l'île de Sanday, dit-il en déposant le caillou sur le bureau. De là vous transplanerez sur l'île de Fair. Harry risquera d'être entêté, essayez de ne pas utiliser la magie ou la force tant que vous le pourrez. Compris ?**

**- Oui professeur, dit McGonagall en hochant la tête.**

**- Aller, approchez, dit alors Dumbledore.**

**Les trois sorciers s'approchèrent du bureau, posèrent l'index sur le rocher, tenant fermement sacs et manteaux puis ils attendirent que le Portoloin se déclenche.**

**- Attention, dit Dumbledore en regardant une grosse montre à gousset. Quatre, trois, deux… un… bon voyage !**

**Et soudain, ils ressentirent tous trois les impressions caractéristiques aux voyages par Portoloin : l'impression qu'un crochet vous attrape par le nombril et vous tire à lui puis la sensation d'être dans une tornade de couleur avant que tout ne s'arrête et que vous atterrissiez à destination.**

**- Par Merlin, dit McGonagall en redressant chapeau et lunettes une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit. Ce n'est plus de mon âge ces jeux là.**

**Rogue marmonna derrière Malefoy qui lui, s'avança près du bord de la falaise où ils avaient atterrit.**

**- L'île est là-bas, dit-il en tendant le bras en direction d'un point noir à quelque distance de là.**

**Il baissa les yeux et regarda la plage.**

**- Et là, ces gens doivent êtres les ouvriers du chantier. Ils n'ont pas encore commencé visiblement. Harry doit être déjà là-bas.**

**- Je pense, dit McGonagall. Allons-y dans ce cas.**

**Et ils transplanèrent tous trois jusqu'à l'île de Fair.**

**Cependant, Harry était occupé à rénover la vieille maison, bien décidé à en prendre possession, par la force si cela se devait d'être l'unique moyen.**

**En une heure il avait déjà réussit à refaire entièrement le toi grâce à divers sortilèges et maintenant, il lançait des sortilèges sur les fenêtres brisées tandis qu'une multitude de balais nettoyaient les pièces en remuant de kilos de poussières.**

**- Aller, les ballais ! Plus vite ! s'exclama Harry en jetant un sort sur des balais qui se contentaient de racler lentement le sol sans rien ramasser.**

**Aussitôt les balais s'agitèrent et se mirent à nettoyer à toute vitesse, provoquant d'enormes nuages de cochonneries.**

**Harry enroula un tapis à l'aide d'un sort puis, le soulevant avec un autre sort, il l'emmena dehors pour le faire battre.**

**En passant devant une fenêtre en réparation, il vit avec colère Rogue, McGonagall et Malefoy apparaître et se diriger aussitôt vers la maison.**

**Poussant le tapis devant lui, il sortit de la maison et envoya le tapis se suspendre à une corde à linge volante.**

**- Allez vous en, dit-il aux trois sorciers qui approchaient. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous.**

**- Potter ! gronda Rogue en faisant un pas vers lui.**

**- Attendez, dit alors Harry. Vous ne comprenez pas !**

**- Non, dit McGonagall. En effet. Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi vous vous accrochez à cela ainsi.**

**- Je ne peux pas permettre que l'on construise un parc d'attraction sur cette île ! répliqua Harry. Cette île est le tombeau de Lord Voldemort ! Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et, même s'il a fait des choses horribles, il mérite la paix !**

**- Bien sur, dit McGonagall. Mais pourquoi ne l'avoir dit au Ministre ?**

**- Je le lui ait dit, professeur, dit et répété je ne sais combien de fois ! dit Harry. Mais ce gros phoque ne veut rien entendre !**

**- Potter ! s'indigna Rogue.**

**- Et vous ? dit alors Harry en se tournant vers Rogue qui eut un léger sursaut.**

**- Moi ?**

**- Je pensait que vous seriez de mon côté ! Après tout, je vous ait sauvé la vie ! A vous, à toi, Drago, et à ton père aussi !**

**- Là n'est pas la question, dit Drago.**

**- En effet, dit Harry. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à dire, je vous prierais de partir et de me laisser TRANQUILLE !!**

**Et sur ce, il fit volte-face et rentra dans la maison en fermant la porte avec violence.**

**- Ouououhhh !! s'exclama Drago en serrant les poings. Il va me rendre chèvre !**

**- Mr Malefoy, calmez-vous, dit McGonagall en posant une main sur son épaule. Nous arriverons bien à le décider…**

**Soudain des « pop ! » se firent entendre un peu partout autour d'eux et, se retournant, ils virent avec horreur des dizaines de sorcier apparaître, tous vêtus de robes vertes et jaunes et portant des casque jaunes.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, vous ? demanda un gros sorcier avec un crayon dans la bouche et un calepin dans la main droite. Je croyais que cette île était inhabitée…**

**Les deux professeurs et le Serpentard restèrent de marbre quand soudain la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Harry apparu, encore plus furieux qu'avant.**

**- Allez-vous en ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Ne craignez-vous donc pas Lord Voldemort ?**

**Le contremaître frissonna mais il se reprit et dit avec un sourire narquois :**

**- Il est mort.**

**- Et alors ? Savez-vous que vous êtes en ce moment même sur _son_ île ? C'est ici qu'il est enterré, là-haut, dit Harry en pointant le bras en direction du tertre d'où on pouvait distinguer la croix qui se découpait en noir sur le ciel bleu.**

**- Et ? demanda le contremaître. Nous avons étés envoyés par le Ministre en personne. Cela fait des semaines que nous planchons sur ce projet et ce n'est pas un nabot dans votre genre qui va nous impressionner…**

**- Nabot ? s'exclama soudain Drago. Comment osez-vous…**

**- Taisez-vous ! répliqua Harry en regardant McGonagall qui allait ouvrir la bouche. Tous ! Je veux que dans un quart d'heure vous soyez tous partis ! Sans exception !**

**Et il partit en contournant la maison, monta le tertre et s'éloigna du groupe.**

**- Quel effronté ! dit le contremaître.**

**- Que va-t-on faire ? demanda alors Drago en se tournant vers McGonagall.**

**Le professeur de Métamorphose soupira puis elle se tourna vers le contremaître et dit :**

**- Pouvez-vous attendre quelques heures avant de commencer ? Le temps que l'ont arrive à décider Potter de partir…**

**L'homme grogna puis, regardant sa montre, il dit :**

**- Vous avez trois heures, pas plus. A treize heures tapantes nous commençons les travaux.**

**Et sur ce il fit volte face et rassembla ses hommes.**

**- Trois heures… soupira Drago.**

**Il se tourna vers le tertre et regarda Harry debout devant la tombe.**

**- J'y vais… dit-il alors.**

**- Non Malefoy, attendez, dit soudain Rogue. Je vais y aller d'abord et si je n'arrive à rien vous irez.**

**Etonné, Drago hocha néanmoins la tête et Rogue s'éloigna vers le tertre.**

**- Venez, dit alors McGonagall en prenant Drago par les épaules. Allons à l'intérieur, cela ne servirait à rien si nous prenions froid en restant dans ce vent.**

**Drago ne répondit pas et se laissa emmener à l'intérieur.**

**- Potter… dit Rogue en s'approchant.**

**- Allez vous en, dit Harry sans se retourner.**

**- Potter, insista Rogue en se plantant à ses côtés devant la tombe.**

**Réalisant à qui elle appartenait, il frémit et porta inconsciemment sa main à son bras droit et Harry dit :**

**- Elle vous manque ?**

**- Mais… Je… Non, pas le moins du monde, finit-il par dire sur un ton plat.**

**Un silence s'en suivit et Rogue le brisa en disant :**

**- Potter, vous savez, je suis allé sur la tombe de vos parents, je vous l'avait promis…**

**- C'est gentil, dit Harry. Mais pourquoi me dire cela ?**

**- Un cinéma à été construit à quelques mètres de leurs tombes, Potter, dit Rogue. Un cinéma pour Moldus…**

**Harry se raidit puis Rogue reprit :**

**- Quand j'y suis allé, je pensais être seul mais il y avait déjà quatre personnes, deux Moldus et deux sorciers qui se recueillaient sur leurs tombes. Je ne les connaissait pas, ni les sorciers ni les Moldus mais je pouvais sentir dans leur cœur qu'ils étaient tristes pour eux deux, d'autant que la raison de leur mort n'est pas marquée les stèles mais que leurs âges y sont…**

**- Vous essayez de me faire comprendre que je doit abandonner cette idée ?**

**Rogue ne répondit pas et Harry reprit :**

**- Je ne sait pas moi-même pourquoi je tiens tant à que l'on respecte cette île en la laissant sauvage…**

**- Je ne le sait pas non plus, dit Rogue.**

**Soudain, il se tourna vers Harry et, posant ses mains sur les épaules du Gryffondor, il dit :**

**- Laissez tomber cette idée, Potter. De toutes façons, vous n'aurez jamais le dernier mot, même si vous tentez de racheter cette île…**

**Harry leva les mains et les posa sur les poignets de Rogue en disant :**

**- Je sais que vous essayez de me ramener à Poudlard, professeur…**

**- Ce n'est pas nous, Potter, dit Rogue en retirant ses mains. Mais Dumbledore. Il est furieux que vous soyez ainsi partit sans prévenir personne ni même demander l'autorisation à qui que ce soit…**

**- Je sais parfaitement que si je rentre avec vous trois, je me ferait sévèrement sermonner…**

**- Si vous promettez de ne pas essayer d'empêcher les travaux sur cette île et que vous promettez d'oublier cette histoire et de laisser faire le temps, j'essayerais d'intenter en votre faveur envers Dumbledore.**

**Harry regarda alors Rogue puis baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains qui tenaient toujours les poignets du professeur de Potions.**

**- Je ne sait pas, professeur, dit alors Harry en se détournant, lâchant de ce fait les poignets de l'homme. Je l'ai vu mourir ! Il est partit devant moi ! Il me tenait le poignet quand la vie s'est envolé de son corps ! Je ne peux pas rester indifférent à pareil chose mais s'il était le plus grand sorcier du monde et le plus cruel !**

**- Potter ! s'exclama Rogue. Calmez-vous maintenant !**

**Harry se tut brusquement, obéissant puis il reprit, plus calme :**

**- Excusez-moi… Mais comprenez-moi…**

**- Je sais Potter, dit Rogue. Je vous comprends, rassurez-vous. Je sais que vous avez pu ressentir car cela m'est arrivé à moi aussi. J'étais présent quand ma mère est morte. Mais elle ne me tenait pas la main, au contraire, elle me serrait dans ses bras au moment où elle est morte. C'est encore plus troublant, croyez-moi.**

**- Quel âge aviez-vous ?**

**- Huit ans, dit Rogue. Mon père était alors la dernière personne qui nous restait, à mon frère et moi… Lord Voldemort l'a tué quand il a su que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort comme la quasi-totalité de ma famille…**

**- Vous ne vouliez pas ?**

**- Pas le moins du monde, dit Rogue, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'étais comme Mr Malefoy… Je repoussait ce genre de « croyances » bien que je ne porte pas dans mon cœurs les… « Sang-de-Bourbe »… Bon sang, Potter, réfléchissez ! Je sais que les morts doivent rester en paix mais il y a tranquillité et tranquillité, Potter.**

**Harry soupira puis soudain, il se baissa et posa un genou à terre.**

**- Tom… dit-il en posant une main sur les grosses pierres qui formaient la tombe. Je suis désolé mais vous n'aurez à présent plus de tranquillité ou alors peut-être la nuit… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que votre île ne soit pas l'objet de visites de curieux irrespectueux mais j'ai échoué… Pardonnez-moi…**

**Il baissa soudain la tête et porta son bras à son visage. Rogue se baissa alors à son tour et, prenant Harry par les épaules, il l'aida à se relever et il dit :**

**- Venez, rentrons maintenant…**

**Harry se dégagea lentement de la prise de son professeur et, regardant la croix, il fit un rapide signe de croix avant de descendre vers la grande maison, laissant Rogue seul.**

**Le sorcier regarda Harry s'éloigner puis il se tourna vers la tomber et dit :**

**- J'ai été fier de vous servir, Maître…**

**Il fit un signe de croix puis suivit Harry qui l'attendait en bas de la pente.**

**- Je crois qu'il a réussit, dit Malefoy en regardant Rogue passer un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Ôtez vos pattes de Harry… grogna-t-il ensuite.**

**- Malefoy, dit McGonagall en souriant. Il ne va pas vous le manger.**

**- Je n'était pas sérieux, dit Malefoy en souriant au professeur de Métamorphose.**

**- Au fait, dit McGonagall. Vous lui avez parlé ?**

**- A qui ?**

**- A Potter, pardi…**

**- Ha… oui, je lui ait parl**

**- Et ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?**

**- Hé bien, il l'a plutôt bien prit, je dois dire, dit Malefoy. Je pensait qu'il allait me repousser mais non, au contraire, il m'a prit les mains et il m'a dit que si jamais _cela_ arrivait, qu'il serait prêt à garder l'enfant même s'il n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire.**

**- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, dit McGonagall avec un sourire. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller voir votre père…**

**- Oui, je le pourrais, dit Malefoy en regardant Harry et Rogue approcher. Mais je crois que je vais attendre un moment. J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère la semaine dernière pour qu'elle me renseigne sur « l'humeur » de mon père et elle m'a répondu qu'il était encore assez remonté contre moi.**

**- Je vois, dit McGonagall. Mieux vaut attendre un peu alors. Mais pas trop longtemps, hein ?**

**Malefoy la regarda et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.**

**- Professeur, dit Malefoy en rougissant.**

**- Aller Malefoy, pas de ça avec moi, dit-elle en lui prenant le menton pour lui relever la tête. Je suis une vieille femme qui a déjà eut des enfants, Malefoy, je sait ce que c'est…**

**- Vous ? Des enfants ? s'étonna Drago en reculant la tête pour se libérer de la poigne du professeur.**

**- Hé oui, dit McGonagall en souriant. Trois gars super costauds ! Ils sont Aurors, d'ailleurs, tous les trois !**

**- Je ne m'en serait jamais douté, avoua Drago.**

**- Je sais bien, dit McGonagall. Les élèves ne sont pas censés connaître les secrets de leurs professeurs !**

**- Je ne suis plus un élève professeur, se défendit Drago . **

**- Vous savez, Malefoy, dit alors le professeur de Métamorphose en redevant sérieuse. Si vous voulez parler de _ça_, vous pouvez venir me voir…**

**- Je verrais, professeur, dit Drago. Je ne pense pas que _ça_ soit au programme des jours à venir mais ne sait-on jamais ! Je retient votre proposition, professeur.**

**Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et Rogue et Harry entra, suivit du Maître des Potions.**

**Drago l'accueillit dans ses bras, voyant qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette et Rogue emmena McGonagall un peu plus loin dans la pièce, pour être tranquille.**

**- Avez-vous eut des nouvelles des autres professeurs ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Non, je pense qu'ils vont se tenir tranquille depuis que j'ai surprit les Préfets de Serdaigle entrain de comploter contre nos tourtereaux, répondit McGonagall.**

**- Je ne les comprends pas, dit alors Rogue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en prennent à eux deux ? Ils n'ont rien fait de mal…**

**- Et c'est vous qui dites cela, Severus ? s'étonna McGonagall avec un sourire.**

**- Oh ça va, Minerva, dit Rogue sur un ton boudeur. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.**

**McGonagall sourit puis tous deux retournèrent auprès de Harry et Drago et ce dernier dit :**

**- Nous rentrons, professeurs ?**

**- Oui, si Harry le veut, dit McGonagall.**

**- Rentrons, dit Harry en s'éloignant vers la porte.**

**Il l'ouvrit, appela le contremaître qui s'approcha et il lui dit :**

**- Nous partons, monsieur. Mais je vous prévient que je ne vais pas manquer de venir vous visiter de temps et j'ai juste une faveur à vous demander…**

**- Laquelle ? demanda le contremaître, soudain méfiant.**

**- Je vous demanderais juste de respecter une marge de deux mètres autour de la tombe de Lord Voldemort, dit Harry. Je n'aimerais pas que les gens la touchent…**

**- Comme vous voudrez, Mr Potter, dit le contremaître. Si vous voulez, faites-le dès maintenant, comme ça mes gars sauront qu'il ne faut dépasser ce périmètre.**

**- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas, dit Harry en retournant dans la maison.**

**- Alors ? demanda Malefoy en le regardant revenir.**

**- Nous allons y aller, dit Harry. Mais avant, il me reste une chose à faire, une chose importante.**

**Et il tira sa baguette magique puis sortit par la porte de derrière restée ouverte.**

**Etonnés, les deux professeurs et le Serpentard le suivirent et ils s'arrêtèrent en bas de la pente tandis que Harry montait sur le tertre.**

**Il se retourna alors et dit :**

**- Hé bien ? Montez !**

**Un peu surpris, les trois sorciers montèrent et McGonagall ne pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer en voyant la tombe devant elle. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et serra le poing comme si elle serrait un pendentif. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis elle regarda Harry et Malefoy demanda à sa place :**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

**- Je vais mettre une barrière pour empêcher les curieux de venir toucher la tombe. Puisque que je ne peux empêcher la construction de ce parc, je peux tout de même protéger la tombe à ma manière. Je pense que Fudge n'y verra pas d'inconvénients.**

**A ces mots il leva sa baguette, prononça une formule et aussitôt une grille en argent sortit du bout de sa baguette et se déploya dans les airs. McGonagall et Malefoy l'attrapèrent au vol et ils la positionnèrent tous quatre à bonne distance de la tombe, de façons à ce que les visiteurs ne puisent tendre la main et toucher les pierres, même en se penchant par-dessus la barrière mais aussi de façons à ce que l'on puisse lire les gravures sur la croix sans avoir besoin de plisser les yeux ou d'avoir recourt à une longue vue.**

**A l'aide leurs baguettes magiques, ils l'enfoncèrent dans le sol meuble et la scellèrent solidement avec du ciment.**

**- Voilà, dit Harry en baissant sa baguette.**

**- Cela te rassure quelque part ? demanda Malefoy en baissant sa baguette à son tour.**

**- En quelque sorte, dit Harry en lui souriant. Maintenant, nous pouvons rentrer.**

**- Tu n'es pas anxieux de rentrer ? demanda Malefoy.**

**- Si, très, dit Harry. Je sais très bien ce qui m'y attends…**

**- Dumbledore était furieux quand nous sommes partis, dit McGonagall.**

**- Je m'en doute bien, professeur, dit Harry avec un petit sourire qu'il adressa à Rogue.**

**Le Maître des Potions eu un léger rictus puis il hocha la tête et tous quatre redescendirent ensuite dans la plaine et se dirigèrent vers les hommes de chantier qui étaient à présent entrain de déjeuner.**

**- Ça y est ? demanda la contremaître en regardant Harry venir.**

**- C'est bon, dit Harry. Nous allons vous quitter à présent…**

**- Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous ? demanda le contremaître.**

**Harry regard Malefoy puis Rogue et enfin McGonagall qui hocha la tête.**

**- Avec joie, dit le Gryffondor en souriant.**

**Prenant la main de Malefoy, il l'entraîna plus loin et tous deux déjeunèrent dans leur coin, tranquillement assit côté à côte tandis que les deux professeurs déjeunèrent en compagnie du contremaître.**


	19. Chapitre 18

Coucou ! me revoilà ! Bon, je suis un peu speed aujourd'hui donc je poste le chapitre mais je repondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chap ! Voilà, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 18**

**- Tu me déçois énormément Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore en tournant autour du Gryffondor qui, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, laissait passer la tempête. Je te faisait confiance et toi tu trahit ma confiance en t'en allant brusquement sans m'en demander la permission ! Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par le tête ?**

**Dumbledore se planta alors devant Harry et il dit :**

**- Réponds-moi Harry !**

**Harry se raidit et il finit par dire :**

**- Je vous demande pardon, professeur… Je n'était pas moi-même ces derniers temps… Les sentiments que j'ai ressentis quand Voldemort est mort me troublaient fortement et je ne sait même pas si j'agissait par moi-même. C'était comme si quelque chose en moi me poussait à être ainsi, à être désagréable avec les gens de mon entourage, à les faire tourner en bourrique et à les énerver… Professeur, je vous demande de me pardonner…**

**- Comment le pourrais-je, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau de chêne. Tu m'a profondément déçu !**

**- Monsieur, dit Harry en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Je vous en prie, arrêtez de crier… Vous me faites peur…**

**- Peur ? s'étonna Dumbledore en se redressant dans son fauteuil.**

**- Professeur, je vous respecte plus que tout, vous êtes pour moi un grand sage et je n'ai pas pensé que vous pourriez blâmer mes actes… Vous êtes si calme et si gentil d'habitude…**

**Dumbledore sembla troublé par les paroles de Harry mais il ne le laissa par réellement paraître.**

**Soudain, il se leva et dit :**

**- Harry, tu mérite une punition pour ce que tu as fait…**

**Harry, redoutant le pire, ferma les yeux et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les bords de la chaise.**

**- Je devrai normalement te chasser du château mais j'ai promis à Mrs Malefoy de vous garder toi et Drago jusqu'à votre majorité. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas le faire. Je vais te garder, mais à une condition…**

**- Laquelle ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix qui faisait penser que Dumbledore s'adressait à un enfant de dix ans plutôt qu'à un adulte de presque vingt ans.**

**- Donne-moi tes baguettes magiques, dit Dumbledore en tendant la main.**

**- Mais ?**

**- Donne-les, répéta Dumbledore. Je te les confisque pendant un mois. Durant ce temps tu es interdit de magie sous quelque forme qu'elle soit.**

**- Un mois ? répéta Harry, abasourdi.**

**- Harry, tes baguettes, répéta Dumbledore en agitant sa main.**

**Harry regarda Dumbledore avec un regard de chien battu mais cette ruse vieille comme le monde ne fonctionna pas sur le vieux sorcier et, contraint, le Gryffondor sortit les deux baguettes magiques qu'il gardait dans ses manches et il les donna au Directeur qui dit en les rangeant dans ses manches :**

**- Je te les rendrait dans un mois jour pour jour. Tu peux partir.**

**Harry se leva comme un automate, sortit du bureau au radar et se laissa porter par l'escalier magique.**

**Arrivé en bas, il retrouva Malefoy, Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient, anxieux et impatients de savoir la sentence.**

**- Alors ? demanda Drago en passant un bras autour de épaules de Harry.**

**- Harry ! dit Hermione. Alors?**

**- Privé de magie pendant un mois, marmonna Harry. Il m'a prit mes baguettes.**

**- Bah ça va, dit Ron.**

**- Tu trouve ? dit Harry. Moi qui fait tout à l'aide de la magie je vais devoir me débrouiller sans pendant un mois !**

**- Calme, mon cœur, dit Drago en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, si ? Tu a bien passé dix ans sans faire de la magie…**

**- Oui mais c'était pas pareil… marmonna le Gryffondor, boudeur. Je ne savait pas que j'étais sorcier, c'était différent.**

**- Pas vraiment, dit Hermione. Et puis, un mois ce n'est pas si long que ça. Estimes-toi heureux qu'il ne t'ai pas collé au nettoyage des chaudrons de Rogue, comme quand on était encore élèves !**

**Harry sourit à ce souvenir puis Drago l'entraîna avec lui et Hermione et Ron partirent pour leurs cours.**

**- Je dois y aller moi aussi, dit Harry en s'arrêtant devant la classe de DCFM.**

**- Ok, on se revoit ce soir, dit Malefoy en l'embrassant furtivement.**

**- A ce soir, mon cœur.**

**- Ce soir, dit Drago en s'éloignant.**

**« Bon ! » songea Drago. « Je fais quoi jusqu'à cinq heures ? »**

**A court d'idées, il sortit dans le parc et se promena le long du lac, les mains dans les poches, n'ayant pas de pensées particulièrement axées sur quelque chose.**

**Tout à coup un bruit d'eau attira son attention et, se retournant, Drago vit une longue queue de poisson argentée émerger puis disparaître aussi vite.**

**« Une sirène » pensa Drago en souriant.**

**Il se souvint alors qu'il portait lui aussi, en lui, un héritage peu commun.**

**« Est-ce que j'ose aller voir père ? » se demanda-t-il en regardant des cercles sur l'eau s'élargir puis disparaître. « Mère m'a bien dit qu'il était encore en colère et je n'ai guère envie de me faire frapper… »**

**Il resta songeur un moment, pesant le pour et le contre puis il décida d'aller quand même jusqu'au Manoir tout en sachant qu'il serait sûrement accueillit froidement.**

**Remontant dans la Tour Sud pour chercher ses affaires, il laissa un court mot à Harry sur son bureau, disant qu'il partait voir ses parents et qu'il serait de retour avant cinq heures du soir, puis il sortit du château et transplana jusqu'au Manoir une fois les grilles passées.**

**Au Manoir Malefoy, cependant, la tension était palpable. Lucius, qui n'avait plus rien pour occuper son temps libre depuis que Voldemort n'était plus, passait son temps à tourner en rond dans le salon, à marmonner des choses et d'autres, ou à plus ou moins travailler dans son bureau… Il en voulait à son fils, sérieusement, mais sa haine commençait un peu à diminuer, surtout depuis qu'il s'était lui aussi souvenu que Drago était un demi-vélane en tombant par-hasard sur des papiers faits par un Médicomage il y a quelques années déjà.**

**A présent, il réfléchissait au tournant que la vie de son fils prenait. Si, comme il le pensait, Drago parvenait à avoir un enfant grâce à la Vélane qui est en lui alors il se promit de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait contre lui et d'essayer de se faire pardonner de la maltraitance dont il avait fait preuve envers son unique fils, d'une quelconque façon.**

**Il pensait aller le voir à Poudlard dès la semaine suivante mais ses plans furent contrariés quand il entendit soudain la sonnette d'entrée retentir et l'Elfe de Maison s'exclamer :**

**- Maître Drago ! Quelle joie de vous revoir, Maître Drago !**

**- Oui, Meched, dit Drago en entrant. Mon père est-il ici ?**

**- Oui, Maître Drago, dans son bureau.**

**- Et ma mère ?**

**- Elle est sortie, Maître Drago, dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant.**

**- Très bien, dit Drago.**

**Entendant le nom de son fils, Lucius se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau. Il se trouva face à Drago au milieu du hall et l'elfe préféra s'éclipser sans bruit, de peur de se faire disputer si jamais il restait là pour savoir la suite.**

**- Père, dit Drago un peu froidement.**

**- Drago, dit Lucius, légèrement surprit par le ton de son fils.**

**Un silence pesant tomba sur les deux hommes puis soudain Drago se jeta dans les bras de son père et dit :**

**- Pardonnez-moi, père, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir trahit en tombant amoureux de Harry…**

**Encore plus surprit, Lucius ne réagit pas de suite puis tout à coup, il referma ses bras sur le jeune homme et, lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux, il dit :**

**- Tu es pardonné, mon fils, tu es pardonn**

**Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement puis soudain il s'écarta de son père, légèrement rouge et Lucius dit :**

**- Je te pardonne d'aimer Potter mais si tu veux vraiment remonter pour de bon dans mon estime, mon fils, tâches d'avoir un enfant grâce à la Vélane qui est en toi. C'est mon unique condition.**

**Drago resta interdit.**

**- Vous le saviez, père ? dit-il.**

**- Oui, je le savait car tous les Malefoy sont comme toi, même moi, dit Lucius. J'ai longuement réfléchit à la question et j'ai décidé de te pardonner entièrement le fait que tu sois devenu…**

**Il se tut et Drago dit à sa place :**

**- Gay, père.**

**- Si tu veux…**

**Lucius regarda Drago puis reprit :**

**- Je te pardonne entièrement si tu parviens à avoir un enfant. Et attention, je ne veux pas que toi et Potter en adoptiez un, c'est compris ? Je veux un vrai Malefoy, avec du sang Malefoy dans les veines…**

**- Il aura aussi du sang des Potter, dit Drago avec un petit sourire.**

**- Ma foi, dit Lucius en baissant la tête. Si ce ne peux être autrement…**

**Lucius regarda alors Drago du coin de l'œil puis soudain il eut un sourire et Drago retourna se lover dans ses bras en riant.**

**- Vous savez que cela m'a énormément manqué, père ?**

**- Quoi donc ? demanda Lucius.**

**- Le fait que je puisse me blottir dans vos bras ou ceux de mère… Je crois qu'au fond de moi je suis encore un petit garçon qui a besoin de ses parents.**

**- Ha ! s'exclama Lucius. Tu le reconnaît enfin !**

**Drago sursauta légèrement puis, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, il dit :**

**- Vous savez, père… Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir brutalisé quand j'était petit… Au contraire, cela m'a forgé le caractère et a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant.**

**- Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuille pas, Drago, dit Lucius en repoussant son fils. Es-tu venu seul, demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant autour de lui.**

**- Oui, père, Harry a un cour jusqu'a cinq heures… répondit Drago. Vous savez, nous revenons de l'île de Fair…**

**- Ha ?**

**- Harry y est partit ce matin, très en colère, reprit Drago.**

**- Ha bon ? Mais attends, viens, allons dans le salon, nous seront mieux pour discuter, dit Lucius en entraînant son fils avec lui.**

**Drago sourit puis soudain Lucius l'embrassa furtivement sur le front, comme il le faisait quand Drago n'avait que quatre ans.**

**- Cela aussi ça m'a manqué, père, dit Drago en souriant.**

**- Je suis vraiment content que tu ne m'en veuille plus, répéta Lucius en souriant. Je n'aurais pu supporter de te perdre une nouvelle fois, tu sais…**

**Touché, Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Lucius s'alarma :**

**- Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il ? Que sont ces larmes ?**

**- Des larmes de bonheur, père, dit Drago en les essuyant rapidement avec le dos de sa main. Vos paroles m'on touch**

**- Drago…**

**Lucius chassa une larme de la joue de son fils avec son pouce puis il poussa la porte du salon et tous deux allèrent s'y installer.**

**Vers seize heures trente, Narcissa rentra de Londres où elle était allée faire les boutiques avec des amies sorcières.**

**- Chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant. Je suis rentrée ! Meched !!**

**L'Elfe de Maison arriva en courant sur ses petites jambes et, prenant les nombreux paquets de sa Maîtresse, il partit pour les ranger et Narcissa entra dans le salon.**

**Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son fils tranquillement entrain de discuter avec son mari, tous deux assis l'un en face de l'autres dans les fauteuils vert.**

**- Mère ! s'exclama Drago en se levant.**

**Il se jeta dans ses bras et Narcissa se mit à pleurer soudain en serrant Drago contre elle.**

**- Mon bébé, dit-elle. Tu es revenu…**

**- Je ne suis pas revenu, mère, dit Drago en reculant légèrement. Je suis bien toujours avec Harry mais j'ai décidé de faire la paix avec père car cela nous mine le moral à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas père ?**

**Lucius hocha la tête puis il se leva et, passant un bras autour des épaules de Narcissa, il dit :**

**- Nous sommes de nouveau une famille…**

**- Et rien ne nous séparera plus jamais, acheva Drago avec un grand sourire.**

**Soudain la pendule sonna dix-sept heures moins le quart et Drago dit :**

**- Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois rentrer à Poudlard. J'ai promit à Harry de rentrer avant cinq heures.**

**- Bien sur, dit Narcissa en posant une main sur son épaule.**

**Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la joue pâle de son fils puis, se penchant légèrement, elle l'embrassa sur le front puis ajouta :**

**- Retournes vite retrouver ton compagnon.**

**- Oui mère, dit Drago en souriant.**

**Il se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds – ses parents étant tous deux très grands – et il embrassa ses parents sur la joue.**

**- Je reviendrais vous voir bientôt, dit-il en allant dans le hall d'entrée. Peut-être avec Harry si ce que vous savez arrive, père !**

**Lucius sourit et Narcissa le regarda, perplexe.**

**- Aller, à bientôt, dit Drago juste avant de transplaner.**

**Un moment de silence s'écoula puis Narcissa dit tandis que Lucius l'entraînait dans le salon :**

**- Que sont ces mystères, mon chéri ?**

**- Viens, je vais t'expliquer, tu comprendra mieux…**

**Drago reparu devant les grilles de Poudlard qui s'ouvrirent toutes seules une fois que le petit Gryffon de métal eut reconnu le visiteur et accepté le mot de passe.**

**- Ha, te voilà, dit Harry en s'approchant de Drago.**

**- Les cours sont déjà finis ? s'étonna Drago en regardant les élèves autour d'eux.**

**- Il est cinq heures, chéri, dit Harry.**

**- Ha bon.**

**- Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé avec tes parents ? demanda Harry.**

**- On aurait pu imaginer mieux, dit Drago avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants.**

**- On dirait, dit Harry en souriant. Aller viens me raconter tout ça…**

**- Nan, nan, dit Drago en prenant le poignet de Harry. Pas maintenant, je voudrais savourer avant, si tu veux bien.**

**Harry sourit puis Drago reprit :**

**- Viens, allons dans le parc, j'ai envie d'aller me promener rien qu'avec toi.**

**- Ça tombe bien, mon Animagi est agité depuis hier soir, dit Harry. Je vais pouvoir le laisser sortir.**

**- Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Drago, étonné.**

**- Je le sent, dit Harry. Là au fond de moi…**

**Il posa une main sur son cœur puis il sourit et dit :**

**- Aller, allons-y.**

**Drago ne se fit pas prier et tous deux sortirent dans le parc du château.**

**Ils longèrent un moment le lac, main dans la main puis ils s'arrêtèrent, à quelque distance du terrain de Quidditch. Là, Harry se transforma, confiant ses livres à Drago.**

**- Dumbledore m'a tout de même autorisé à me transformer, dit Harry une fois que Drago lui aie jeté le sort pour le faire parler. Il sait que mon Animagi est plus présent que chez les autres Animagus. Il sait que le Cerf doit sortir de temps en temps…**

**- Remarque, dit Drago en reprenant leur marche. Avec une taille pareille, c'est normal. Il doit être à l'étroit dans ton petit corps d'humain.**

**- "Petit corps d'humain", répéta Harry. Je t'en ficherait, tiens !**

**Et il fit semblant de lui balancer un coup de tête dans l'estomac. Par réflexe, Drago sauta sur le côté et dit :**

**- Ha non, merci mais j'ai déjà testé.**

**Harry eut un rire rauque puis Drago s'arrêta soudain de marcher et il s'assit au pied d'un chêne comme il y en a de nombreux autour du lac.**

**Harry alla boire dans le lac puis il revint et s'allongea sur le ventre contre l'arbre. Drago passa ses bras autour de l'encolure massive du cerf et, posant sa tête sur le garrot de l'animal, il dit :**

**- Tu sais Harry… Je me suis réconcilié avec mon père.**

**- C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry en relevant brutalement la tête, obligeant Drago à se redresser pour eviter de se faire assomer par les massives cornes.**

**- Il a dit qu'il me pardonne le fait que je soit tombé dans tes bras mais que si je voulais remonter pour de bon dans son estime, il fallait que je lui donne quelque chose…**

**- Ha ? Et quoi donc ? demanda Harry en posant sa tête au sol.**

**- Un enfant, Harry…**

**- Hein ?!?!**

**Harry releva la tête brusquement et se tourna vers Drago qui souriait mystérieusement.**

**- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?**

**- Pas avec ces mots là mais oui, dit Drago.**

**- Et… tu lui a dit quoi ?**

**- Je n'ai rien répondu de concret, si tu veux savoir, répondit Drago. Je ne me sent pas encore prêt pour tout te dire…**

**- Même en ayant déjà eut un enfant ?**

**- Oui là, c'est Norya qui l'a porté pendant neuf mois… dit Drago. Je ne sais même pas comment moi je pourrais le mener à terme… Je ne suis pas « équipé » comme les femmes… Mon ventre est plein contrairement à elles…**

**- Tu te poses beaucoup de question, mon cœur, dit Harry en frottant sa tête contre la joue du Serpentard.**

**- Je sais, dit Drago en caressant distraitement le chanfrein de l'animal.**

**- Voudrais-tu en parler avec Hermione ? demanda alors Harry en reculant sa tête.**

**- Hermione ? Pourquoi elle ?**

**- Elle a déjà été enceinte, dit Harry. Hélas le bébé est mort avant le troisième mois.**

**- Je… je ne le savait pas, dit Drago. Et c'était il y a longtemps ?**

**- Non, à peine un an, répondit Harry. Elle n'aime pas en parler, cela lui fait remonter de vilain souvenirs…**

**- Je la comprends, dit Drago. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est arrivé à Norya aussi. Peu de temps après la naissance d'Erwan, dès qu'elle a été de nouveau prête, elle a voulu un second enfant. Je ne le lui ait pas refusé puisque je voulais aussi. Elle tombée enceinte presque tout de suite et nous étions alors les parents les plus heureux du monde. Hélas, un soir elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier et, bien qu'elle n'aie pas eut de plaie visibles, elle s'est plainte du ventre. Pensant qu'elle s'était cogné et ayant peur pour l'enfant, je l'ai aussitôt conduite à St-Mangouste et là, ils nous ont dit que le choc avait décroché le bébé de la paroi de l'utérus et qu'il fallait qu'ils l'enlèvent sans quoi Norya souffrirait de plus en plus. J'ai accepté vraiment à contre cœur puis Norya est morte et Erwan aussi.**

**- Mais maintenant, dit Harry. Tu es avec moi et comme je ne remplacerait jamais Norya dans ton cœur – je n'en ait pas la prétention de toutes façons – son souvenir restera intact en toi.**

**- Et même si jamais tu prenais sa place dans mon cœur, il resterait intact quand même… dans ma tête, dit Drago en souriant.**

**Harry eut une lueur dans les yeux qui fit comprendre à Drago qu'il souriait.**

**- Allons faire un tour, dit alors Harry en se levant brusquement.**

**Drago se leva à son tour et Harry redevint humain.**

**- Je te préfère commerça, dit Drago en l'enlaçant tendrement.**

**- Moi aussi, dit Harry.**

**- Au fait, pourquoi as-tu appris à être Animagi ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher le long du lac.**

**- C'était quand il y avait encore Voldemort, dit Harry. Quelques fois Dumbledore m'envoyait à la place de Rogue dans la Forêt Interdite et j'interrogeait les animaux pour savoir ce que Voldemort faisait. Ils étaient toujours au courant.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Les animaux pardi, dit Harry.**

**- Et pourquoi « A la place de Rogue » ?**

**- Parfois il ne voulait pas y aller ou alors il ne pouvait pas, répondit Harry.**

**Drago fronça les sourcils puis Harry dit :**

**- Rogue aussi est un Animagi.**

**- Ha bon ? Je ne le savait pas…**

**- Tu ne le pouvais pas, dit Harry. Il n'a cette faculté que depuis quelques années. Trois précisément.**

**- Et en quoi se transformes-t-il ?**

**Harry regarda alors autour de lui, ayant soudain une présence familière et il sourit en voyant la forme noire venir vers eux.**

**- Le voilà, dit-il en montrant le Sombral du menton.**

**- Un Sombral ?**

**- Bonsoir professeur, dit Harry.**

**Aussitôt le Sombral redevint Rogue et Malefoy resta bouche bée.**

**- Allons, Malefoy, fermez la bouche, dit Rogue.**

**Malefoy ferma la bouche et Harry rit.**

**- Au fait, professeur, dit-il en se tournant vers Rogue. Que faites-vous là à cette heure-ci ?**

**- Je suis juste allé faire un tour, dit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Et de toutes façons, ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne vous regarde pas, Potter.**

**- Non, bien sûr, dit Harry.**

**- Puisque que je vous ai sous la main tous les deux, dit alors Rogue.**

**- Oui ? demanda Malefoy, étonné.**

**- Malefoy, lui avez-vous parlé ?**

**- Oui professeur, dit Harry à la place de Malefoy. Si vous vous parler de ses origines, je suis au courant à présent.**

**Rogue hocha légèrement la tête puis il souhaita une bonne soirée aux deux garçons et s'éloigna dans le soir tombant.**

**- C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry en regardant la haut et longiligne forme noire s'éloigner.**

**- Il tient à moi, Harry, dit Malefoy.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Il ne voudrait pas que je souffre à cause de toi, tu sais…**

**- Mais… ?**

**- Harry, Rogue est le seul ami de mon père, il tient à moi autant que mon père tient à moi. C'est un peu un second père pour moi tu sais…**

**- Sérieux ?**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis il dit :**

**- Quand mon père me battait, j'allais me réfugier chez lui, même s'il n'était pas là. De toutes façons, il y avait toujours Sofia.**

**- Rogue et Miss Herridge habitent près du Manoir ?**

**- La propriété voisine, dit Malefoy. J'avais juste à traverser les écuries, le terrain d'entraînement de nos chevaux, sauter la barrière et traverser leur pelouse et j'étais chez eux.**

**- Tu devais y aller souvent, non ?**

**- Oui, assez, dit Malefoy. Ça te dérange si on change de sujet ?**

**- Pas du tout, dit Harry. Je sais bien que tu n'aime pas parler du passé.**

**- Tu sais, j'ai dit à mes parents que quand je reviendrais les voir, tu serais avec moi…**

**- Mais ?**

**- Peut-être que quand j'y retournerais j'aurais une surprise pour mon père, qui sait ?**

**- Je croyais que tu ne te sentait pas prêt à tenter l'expérience ? dit Harry, surprit.**

**- Non, c'est vrai, répondit Drago. Mais si jamais cela arrivait quand même, je ne pourrais faire autrement. Et toi ?**

**- Moi quoi ?**

**- Est-ce que tu es prêt à devenir père ?**

**- Père ?**

**Harry sourit puis ajouta :**

**- Je n'avais pas encore songé à avoir des enfants ! Et puis, en ne fréquentant que des hommes, j'aurait du mal.**

**- Des sorciers, Harry, tu fréquente des sorciers et on peut s'attendre à tout avec des gens comme nous ! Tu as la preuve devant toi ! Un homme qui peut avoir des enfants !**

**Et il recula légèrement, se planta devant Harry en ouvrant les bras tout en riant.**

**- Très juste, dit Harry en agitant son index. C'est vrai qu'on ne verra jamais ça chez les Moldus.**

**- Le jour où ça arrivera, crois-moi que je serais aux premières loges ! s'exclama Malefoy en revenant vers Harry qui noua ses bras autour de sa taille.**

**- Tu sais quoi, dit soudain le Gryffondor en redevant subitement sérieux.**

**- Nan…**

**- Je suis heureux que tu ne m'ai pas repoussé l'autre jour dans le placard…**

**Drago resta silencieux un moment puis, passant ses bras autour du cou de Harry, il demanda :**

**- Pourquoi t'aurais repoussé alors que je ressent la même chose pour toi ?**

**- Je ne sait pas… dit Harry. Tu aurais très bien pu prendre peur ou me prendre pour un cingl**

**- Harry…**

**Drago prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains et il l'embrassa délicatement.**

**Au même moment, derrière une petite fenêtre au premier étage du château, une vieille femme, professeur de Métamorphose regardait avec attendrissement les deux garçons debout devant le lac.**

**Soudain, on frappa contre la porte de son bureau et elle dit :**

**- Entrez !**

**Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit Hermione qui entrait.**

**- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall.**

**- Bonsoir professeur, dit Hermione. Je vous ramène les copies des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles de ce matin…**

**- Bien, merci, posez-les sur le bureau…**

**Et elle se retourna vers la fenêtre.**

**Hermione, étonnée, s'approcha alors et se planta devant la fenêtre.**

**- Ils sont mignons, non ? dit-elle en regardant Drago tourner autour de Harry en le taquinant.**

**- Oui, dit McGonagall. Et dire que je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'ils se fréquentent…**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui… Je l'ai même dit au professeur Dumbledore mais il m'a conseillé de laisser un peu de mou à Harry… C'est vrai que j'ai un peu tendance à le prendre un des mes fils…**

**Hermione sourit puis dit :**

**- Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été très content d'avoir une mère comme vous.**

**- Merci, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall en souriant. Ha mon Dieu… Et dire que je l'ai connu à un an à peine et que maintenant il est déjà adulte…**

**- Pas encore, professeur. Dans un an il sera adulte.**

**- Et oui…**

**McGonagall soupira puis elle s'assit à son bureau. Etonnée de cette réaction étrange, Hermione haussa néanmoins les épaules puis, souhaitant le bonsoir au professeur, elle quitta le bureau et retourna dans ses appartements se préparer pour le dîner qui allait être servit dans environ deux heures.**

**Harry et Malefoy restèrent dans le parc jusqu'au dîner et quand l'un des deux estomacs se fit entendre, Harry dit :**

**- Et si on rentrait dîner ?**

**- Bonne idée, dit Malefoy en lui prenant la main. Allons-y. Et après, il faudra que je parle à Hermione…**

**- A propos de…**

**- Nan, nan, à propos de mon père, dit Malefoy. Je crois qu'elle l'apprécie plus qu'elle ne veut le laisser paraître.**

**- Ça oui, dit Harry. Je confirme. Elle a trouvé en ton père un second père pour elle.**

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Il me semble, dit Harry. Parfois je l'entends quand elle discute avec Ron à table. Elle parle souvent de ton père. Je pense qu'elle l'admire…**

**Drago haussa un sourcil puis il sourit et tous deux rentrèrent dans le château et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle déjà bondée d'élèves surexcités.**

**- Quelle agitation, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Harry à la table des professeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?**

**- Demain les quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année vont à Pré-au-Lard pour le week-end, dit Lupin assit à côté de Ron, un peu plus loin vers le centre de la table.**

**- Ha ok, dit Hermione. Je les comprends, nous aussi on était pareils, hein les gars ?**

**Ron lui sourit mais Harry préféra se tourner vers Malefoy qui semblait soudain perdu dans ses pensées.**

**- A quoi tu pense, mon cœur ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Oh, a rien, dit Malefoy en lui souriant.**

**- Mon cœur… marmonna Hermione en souriant.**

**Harry sourit puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui tira la langue.**

**- Il semblerait que vous ayez retrouvé votre bonne humeur, Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.**

**Harry perdit alors son sourire et se détourna de Dumbledore qui resta interdit un instant avant de demander à McGonagall :**

**- Il m'en veut je crois…**

**- On dirait, oui, dit McGonagall en souriant. Après tout, vous l'avez punit, c'est la première fois depuis qu'il est ici…**

**- Toute chose a un début, dit Dumbledore en tournant les yeux vers Harry.**

**McGonagall sourit de nouveau puis le dîner apparu sur un mot de Dumbledore et tout le monde se mit à manger en discutant et à discuter en mangeant.**

**Plus tard, Hermione et Ron retrouvèrent Harry et Drago dans la Tour Sud avant de descendre pour leur balade quotidienne puis la ronde dans le château.**

**Harry avait longuement réfléchit avec Drago durant leur balade autour du lac avant le dîner et ils avaient tous deux décidé de dire la vérité aux deux Gryffondors pour ne pas les mettre devant le fait accompli si jamais la Vélane qui est en Drago se retrouvait soudainement enceinte.**

**- Pourquoi nous avoir fait monter ici ? demanda Hermione, assise sur le bureau de Harry, Edwige sur les genoux.**

**- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Ron en caressant BrûleFlamme qui somnolait sur son perchoir.**

**- Hermy, Ron… Drago et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit alors Harry en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé, à côté de Drago.**

**- Vous avez décidé de quitter le château ! s'exclama Ron en s'approchant vivement.**

**Harry sourit puis regarda Drago qui fit un signe de tête.**

**- Mais non, dit-il. C'est bien plus important que cela…**

**Hermione, intriguée, descendit du bureau et vint s'asseoir en face de Harry, dans un des deux fauteuils tandis que Ron, lui aussi avide de savoir la suite, prenait place dans l'autre fauteuil.**

**- Tu leur dit ? demanda Drago à Harry.**

**- Nan, je préfère que ce soit toi, répondit le Gryffondor. Dis-leur ce que tu m'a raconté à moi.**

**Hermione fronça les sourcils puis Drago commença.**

**Il leur expliqua les origines de sa famille, ce fameux ancêtre qui s'était acoquiné d'une Vélane jusqu'à la mettre enceinte, etc.…**

**Une bonne heure passa ainsi, sans que personne n'interrompe le Serpentard, les deux Gryffondors étant stupéfiés au fur et a mesure que leur esprit créait les liens.**

**- Et voilà, dit Drago au bout d'une heure environ. A présent vous en savez autant que Harry.**

**Il regarda Hermione puis Ron. Tous deux semblaient figés, comme stupefixés quand soudain Ron réagit et demanda :**

**- Dis-nous que c'est une blague…**

**- Nan Ron, c'est la vérité, dit Harry.**

**- Attends, attends, dit alors Hermione. Tu veux nous faire comprendre que toi, Drago Malefoy, un pur garçon, peut donner la vie … à ma manière ? Je veux dire à la manière des femmes ?**

**- Oui, dit Drago.**

**- Mais comment… ? dit Ron.**

**- Franchement, dit Drago. Je ne sait pas. Je ne suis pas équipé comme vous, les femmes, dit-il en regardant Hermione. Du moins pas aux dernières nouvelles…**

**Il frissonna à cette pensée et Harry posa sa main sur sa cuisse.**

**- Mais alors…**

**- J'ai pensé aller à St-Mangouste pour en savoir plus, dit Drago. Comme mon père était Médicomage là-bas, il y a encore des amis et je pense que l'un deux voudra bien répondre à mes questions…**

**- Faut qu'on vienne avec toi ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Nan, pas la peine, dit Malefoy. J'irais avec mes parents et Harry s'il veut bien venir.**

**- Mais bien sûr, dit Harry.**

**- Il est inutile d'y aller à cinquante, dit alors Drago en regardant Hermione qui semblait froissée. Et puis vous deux vous n'êtes pas directement concernés alors que Harry si…**

**- Je comprends, dit Ron. T'a raison. Et puis, on a des cours à assurer…**

**- Moi aussi, dit Harry.**

**- Mais toi tu es le compagnon de Drago, dit Hermione. Tu te dois d'y aller, au moins pour avoir des réponses à tes questions – parce que je suis sûre que tu t'en pose aussi, non ?**

**Harry sourit puis soudain Hermione se redressa et dit :**

**- Dumbledore nous appelle. Nous devons descendre, c'est l'heure de la ronde…**

**- Oh, cette empathie, grogna Ron. J'espère que tu ne t'en sert pas avec nous, Hermy.**

**- Evidement que non, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. De toutes façons, Harry à une solide barrière et je ne tiens pas vraiment à connaître les souvenirs de Drago. Quand aux tiens, Ron, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne sont pas intéressant mais… enfin bon…**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit Ron avec un sourire, signe qu'il n'était pas vexé.**

**- Aller, dit alors Harry en se levant. Descendons sinon on va se faire remonter par Rogue…**

**Drago sourit puis tous quatre descendirent dans le hall d'entrée et, étonnamment, Dumbledore sépara les quatre anciens élèves, les mettant chacun avec un professeur différent.**

**- Harry, dit-il. Tu viens avec moi. Drago, tu va avec le professeur McGonagall. Hermione, avec le professeur Rogue et Ron avec le professeur Sinistra. Professeur Binns, avec le professeur Vector. Voilà, aller, disparaissez maintenant.**

**Etonnés, les quatre amis s'exécutèrent néanmoins et Harry ne fut pas vraiment ravi de devoir faire la ronde avec Dumbledore.**

**Alors qu'ils parcouraient côte à côte l'un des longs couloir du septième étage, Rogue demanda à Hermione :**

**- Miss Granger…**

**- Oui, professeur ?**

**- Je voulais vous dire que vous vous occupez très bien de Drago…**

**- Mais non, professeur, dit Hermione, se sentant rougir. Je ne fait rien de spécial…**

**- Si, si, croyez-moi, dit Rogue. Vous l'aidez grandement quand il a un coup de cafard comme la semaine dernière… Même moi qui suis le plus proche de lui, je ne peux pas toujours faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.**

**Hermione rougit pour de bon et Rogue s'en rendit compte.**

**- Ne soyez pas gênée, dit-il avec un petit sourire.**

**- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des compliments, dit Hermione en se détournant légèrement.**

**Rogue eut un petit rire puis, offrant son bras à Hermione, ils continuèrent leur ronde sans parler.**

**Cependant, Harry et Dumbledore marchaient côté à côte en silence, dans l'aile réservée aux professeurs. Dumbledore rompit soudain le silence devenu trop lourd à son goût.**

**- Harry, dit-il en fermant une porte. Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir punit de la sorte. Mais je devais le faire sans quoi on ne m'aurait plus respecté.**

**- Je veux bien vous croire, dit alors Harry. Mais me priver de magie alors que je fais quasiment tout avec, c'est un peur dur comme coup.**

**- Je ne voyais rien d'autre, dit Dumbledore. A part renvoyer Drago chez lui mais là, tu m'aurait tué sur place.**

**- Ya des chances, marmonna Harry.**

**Dumbledore l'entendit et il soupira.**

**- Harry, comprends-moi, je ne pouvais faire autrement…**

**- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, dit alors Harry. Je vais m'y faire… Après tout, je me suis passé de magie pendant presque onze ans !**

**Il tourna ses yeux d'émeraude vers le vieux sorcier et il eut un léger sourire.**

**Dumbledore soupira de soulagement puis il dit :**

**- Excuses-moi de changer de sujet, mais… Drago et toi, ça va ?**

**- Ben, oui, pourquoi une telle question ? demanda Harry, surprit.**

**- Je ne sais pas, comme ça, répondit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules. Je vous ait vus tous les deux ce soir, vous promener autour du lac…**

**- Ha… oui, c'est vrai. Mais nan, tout va bien, je vous assure…**

**- Tu sais, Harry, je suis au courant pour Drago…**

**- Pour ?**

**- Pour ses origines…**

**- Ha…**

**- Je le sait depuis que Lucius est passé par mon école lors de sa scolarité. C'est sa propre mère, donc la grand-mère de Drago, qui me l'avait dit… puis Lucius me l'a dit le jour où Drago est entré ici pour la première fois. Est-ce que…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que tu compte mettre cette « aptitude » à profit pour votre couple ?**

**Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis il dit :**

**- Pourquoi pas…**

**- Harry, dit alors Dumbledore. Je te conseille de bien réfléchir… Faire un enfant est un acte très lourd de responsabilités et vous êtes tous deux si jeunes…**

**- Nous n'avons peut-être que dix-neuf ans, dit Harry. Mais dans notre cœur et dans notre tête, nous sommes déjà adultes. Les évènements qui ont jalonné notre courte vie jusqu'à maintenant nous ont fait grandir plus vite que prévu, autant moi que Drago, professeur. Je suis parfaitement responsable de mes actes…**

**- Hum…**

**- Oui, enfin parfois, rectifia Harry en rougissant légèrement. Mais je sais très bien ce qu'un enfant représente comme travail… Et puis, nous ne pouvons empêcher la nature de faire son travail, non ?**

**Dumbledore eut un faible sourire puis soudain il s'arrêta de marcher et, se tournant vers Harry, il dit :**

**- Lucius Malefoy m'a demandé de te donner un jour de congé la semaine prochaine.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Il souhaite vous emmener, toi et Drago, à St-Mangouste pour aller voir un de ses anciens collègues Médicomage à propos de la nouvelle faculté de Drago.**

**- Comme c'est étrange, dit Harry.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Il n'y a pas dix minutes, Drago songeait à la même chose… Drôle de coïncidence.**

**- En effet, dit Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai accepté sa demande et il viendra vous chercher tous les deux mercredi matin tôt dans la matinée. Vous irez à St-Mangouste puis vous irez au Manoir Malefoy pour le reste de la journée afin de discuter.**

**- Discuter… Bien… Ça me va, dit Harry en hochant la tête.**

**- Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Tâches de le dire à Drago. Maintenant, reprenons la ronde, nous sommes déjà en retard.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis ils reprirent leur chemin.**

**Plus loin dans le château, Malefoy suivait McGonagall en traînant les pieds, songeur.**

**- Malefoy, dit soudain le professeur de Métamorphose en s'arrêtant. Quelque chose vous tracasse pour que vous avanciez si lentement ?**

**- Hein ? Ho, heu, non, rien du tout, professeur… dit Drago en sortant de ses pensées.**

**- Mouais, dit McGonagall en revenant légèrement sur ses pas. Je vois bien que quelque chose vous trotte dans la tête. Aller, dites-moi tout, vous savez que je vous écouterais…**

**Drago regarda McGonagall puis il se lança ou plutôt la question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment :**

**- Professeur… que savez-vous sur les demi-vélanes ?**

**- Heu… dit McGonagall, s'attendant à un autre genre de question, celui un peu plus personnel. Hé bien, à vrai dire, pas grand chose… J'ai étudié les Vélanes dans ma jeunesse mais je dois dire que très peu d'ouvrages leur sont consacrés tant elles sont mystérieuses…**

**- Dites-moi ce que vous savez, dit Drago.**

**- Posez-moi des questions sur ce que vous voulez savoir Malefoy, dit McGonagall avec un sourire.**

**- Hum… bon, très bien…**

**Il porta son index à son menton l'espace d'une seconde puis demanda :**

**- Existe-t-il des Vélanes mâles ?**

**- Alors… Hé bien, les connaisseurs certifient que non mais certaines légendes racontent que des humains, donc des gens comme nous, auraient un jour vu un couple de Vélanes dont l'un des deux était un homme. La personne qui dit l'avoir vu décrit bien la créature avec une forte carrure, un torse plat et vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une tunique blanche. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'a encore pu prouver l'existence de ces êtres mâles.**

**- Ha bon ? Pourtant elles descendent forcement d'un mâle, non ?**

**- Au risque de vous décevoir, Mr Malefoy, dit McGonagall. Je n'en sait strictement rien. Je ne les ait pas assez étudiés pour pouvoir vous répondre, je suis désolée.**

**- Pas grave, dit Drago en agitant la main. Puis-je vous poser une autre question ?**

**- Oui…**

**Drago jeta fébrilement un coup d'œil autour de lui puis il dit :**

**- Les demi-vélanes comme moi…**

**Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :**

**- Comment sont-ils – elles – « constitués » ?**

**McGonagall fronça les sourcils un instant puis elle dit :**

**- Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, Mr Malefoy.**

**Elle sembla alors réfléchir un instant puis elle dit :**

**- Je suppose que vous savez comment est constituée une femme, Mr Malefoy ?**

**- Bien sur, dit Drago. J'ai été marié, professeur, je vous rappelle…**

**McGonagall sourit puis reprit :**

**- Sachant que les demi-vélanes ont en eux une Vélane, donc une femme en quelque sorte… Ils doivent donc posséder certaines choses propres aux femmes. Je suppose, évidemment.**

**- Oui, bien sur, dit Drago. Mais je doit vous avouer que cela m'intrigue…**

**- Vous pouvez, dit McGonagall. Apres tout, vous en êtes un vous aussi…**

**- Oui.**

**- Cela vous déranges-t-il de vous savoir différent des autres hommes ? demanda soudain le professeur de Métamorphose.**

**- Non, pas vraiment… répondit Drago. En fait, je ne me vois pas « différent » des autres hommes. Après tout, j'en suis un, non ?**

**McGonagall sourit et Drago ajouta :**

**- J'ai juste une aptitude physique que les autres hommes n'ont pas.**

**- C'est bien, dit le professeur.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De ne pas faire tout un monde de cette aptitude totalement nouvelle pour vous. Vous acceptez votre état comme un aveugle qui accepte la fatalité bien que votre cas ne soit pas si grave, évidemment.**

**Drago sourit puis ils se turent en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, rapidement rejoints par Rogue et Hermione puis par Binns et Vector, Sinistra et Ron et enfin, en dernier, Dumbledore et Harry, ce dernier semblant soulagé de quitter le vieux sorcier.**


	20. Chapitre 19

Coucou !! Me revoilà !!! Sans plus attendre, le chapitre !! Les reponses au reviexs sont en fin de chapitre ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 19**

**-Dray chéri ! T'es dans les parages ?**

**Drago leva les yeux vers l'escalier de colimaçon qui descendait de sa chambre.**

**Depuis qu'il se savait demi-vélane, Drago passait beaucoup de temps seul dans sa chambre, le plus souvent affalé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées.**

**Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers et la tête de Harry se pointa dans l'entrebâillement de la trappe.**

**- Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle, dit le Gryffondor en montant dans la chambre. Tu te cache ?**

**- Nan, pourquoi ? dit Drago en se tournant sur le ventre pour regarder Harry.**

**- Je trouve que tu es vachement dans les nuages ces derniers temps, dit Harry en s'agenouillant devant le lit. C'est la nouvelle découverte de toi-même qui te préoccupe tant ?**

**- Oui et non, répondit Drago en s'asseyant en tailleur. Je me dit que j'ai en fait de la chance dans mon malheur.**

**- Malheur ?**

**- Je veux dire…**

**- Laisse, dit Harry avec un sourire. J'ai compris. Tu te pose beaucoup de questions, hein ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Et sur quoi ?**

**- Ben…**

**Il regarda par la fenêtre où le soleil brillait puis il dit :**

**- Sur plein de choses en fait. J'ai hâte d'aller à St-Mangouste pour avoir des réponses.**

**- Moi aussi, dit Harry.**

**Soudain, des coups retentirent sur la porte d'entrée et Harry se releva en disant :**

**- Tiens, ça doit être ton père…**

**Drago regarda la pendule accrochée au-dessus de son lit puis il dit :**

**- Dix heures. Quand Dumbledore dit tôt, c'est vraiment tôt.**

**- Aller, ne le faisons pas attendre, dit Harry en descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers de pierre.**

**- Voilà, je viens ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en entendant de nouveaux coups contre la porte.**

**Il se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit.**

**- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy, entrez, dit-il en se poussant pour laisser passer l'homme.**

**- Bonjour Potter, dit Lucius en regardant autour de lui. Mon fils n'est pas là ?**

**- Si, si, il est en haut… il devrait arriver.**

**- Bonjour père, dit Drago au même moment en se montrant dans les escaliers.**

**Lucius eut un sourire et Drago s'approcha en souriant lui aussi.**

**- Mère n'a pas voulu venir ? demanda Drago.**

**- Non, elle était de « sortie » avec des amies à elle, répondit Lucius. Bien, vous êtes prêts ?**

**Harry hocha la tête puis il regarda Drago qui, légèrement anxieux, était entrain de torturer la pauvre manche de sa chemise blanche.**

**- Dray… dit Harry en s'approchant.**

**- Fils, dit Lucius. Qu'as-tu ?**

**Drago baissa les yeux puis, poussant un profond soupir, il dit :**

**- Rien père, allons-y !**

**Et il empoigna robe de sorcier, cape et sac puis sortit dans le couloir.**

**Harry regarda Mr Malefoy puis, haussant les épaules, ils le suivirent jusque dans le hall d'entrée.**

**Là, ils se dirigèrent vers les grilles puis, une fois passées, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et de là, ils se rendirent à Londres en passant par le Chaudron Baveur.**

**- Nous y sommes, dit Mr Malefoy une bonne demie-heure de marche plus tard.**

**Ils étaient devant la vitrine d'un ancien magasin de vêtements et, s'approchant, Lucius interrogea du regard un des mannequins. Celui-ci papillota des yeux un instant puis il les autorisa à passer et les trois sorciers se glissèrent à travers la vitrine devenue aussi souple que de l'eau.**

**- Par ici, dit Lucius en se dirigeant vers un long comptoir posé au milieu du hall.**

**Intrigués, Harry et Drago regardaient autour d'eux tandis que Mr Malefoy parlait à l'une des sorcières qui se trouvaient derrière le comptoir.**

**- T'en fait pas, va, dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago.**

**- Oh, je ne m'en fait pas, dit Drago en souriant. C'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits… Je n'y suis venu qu'une seule fois et cela m'a amplement suffit.**

**- Puis-je…**

**- Nan, dit Drago un peu sèchement.**

**- Très bien, dit Harry, légèrement froissé. Ha, voilà ton père qui revient.**

**- Venez les garçons, allons attendre mon ami dans son bureau, il est en consultation mais il ne va pas tarder, dit Lucius en poussant les deux jeunes hommes avec sa canne vers un couloir blanc percé de nombreuses portes.**

**- Père, dit Drago une fois qu'ils furent dans le bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.**

**- Mhm ?**

**Lucius se tourna vers son fils qui demanda :**

**- Père, cet ami… sait-il pour…**

**- Oui, fils, il est au courant, dit Mr Malefoy. C'est un ancien collègue à moi quand j'étais Médicomage. Il a, je l'avoue, souvent dû me soigner pour quelque raison personnelle et j'ai préféré lui dire la vérité avant qu'il ne la découvre et ne pose trop de questions embarrassantes.**

**Au même moment la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un homme vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier blanche et affublé d'un stéthoscope autour du cou apparut.**

**- Steller ! s'exclama Lucius en s'approchant.**

**- Ça alors, Malefoy ! répondit le médecin en souriant.**

**Les deux hommes s'étreignirent un instant puis le dénommé Steller dit :**

**- T'a pas changé, t'es bien toujours le même !**

**- J'ai juste une bonne vingtaine d'années en plus, Steller, dit Mr Malefoy en souriant.**

**- Hélas, dit Steller en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Le temps ne prend pas de vacances lui. Mais dis-moi… Ce sont tes garçons, ça ?**

**- Oh non, juste le blond… Voici Drago, mon fils unique, dit Lucius en poussant Drago devant lui. Le brun c'est Harry Potter…**

**- Ha mais bien sûr ! s'exclama le médecin. Où avais-je la tête ?**

**Il regarda Harry et lui adressa un petit sourire puis, se tournant vers Mr Malefoy, il demanda :**

**- Alors Malefoy ? Quel bon vent t'amène donc à St-Mangouste ? Quelqu'un comme toi n'a pas de médecin personnel ?**

**- Si, rassures-toi, Steller, dit Lucius. En fait, je suis venu te voir avec mon fils parce que nous venons de découvrir qu'il est comme moi, tu sais…**

**- Ha…**

**Steller sortit soudain sa baguette magique et lança un sort de silence sur la pièce.**

**- Alors comme ça, le jeune Malefoy junior serait un demi-vélane ?**

**Drago se raidit légèrement et recula vers Harry. Mr Malefoy le laissa faire et, prenant place devant Steller, il raconta comment lui et Drago s'étaient souvenus que le jeune homme était un demi-vélane et, lorsque Lucius en vint au fait que Harry et Drago vivaient ensembles, Steller sembla légèrement déstabilisé mais il ne dit rien bien que sa pensée en disait long lorsque son regard s'attarda une seconde sur Harry…**

**- Et cela ne te dérange pas que ton fils soit gay ? demanda Steller en regardant alternativement Harry, Drago puis revenant sur Mr Malefoy.**

**- Plus maintenant, dit Lucius. Je l'ai accepté, de toutes façons, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Soit j'acceptais Potter soit je perdait mon fils…**

**- Ouais, dit Steller. Dur comme choix, hein ?**

**Mr Malefoy sourit légèrement puis le médecin se leva et, s'approchant de Drago – un peu trop près au goût de Harry – il demanda :**

**- Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es un de ces êtres ?**

**- Depuis pas longtemps, dit Drago, légèrement mal à l'aise face à cet homme presque aussi imposant que son père.**

**- Je vois…**

**- Moi je le savait depuis longtemps, dit Lucius en se tournant vers son ami. Mais je ne m'en souvenait pas jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur des papiers que tu m'avait fait lorsque que Narcissa a accouch**

**- Ha oui, je m'en souvient, maintenant, dit Steller en revenant derrière son bureau. Tu ne voulais pas que je montre ces papiers à Narcissa…**

**- Hé oui, soupira Mr Malefoy. Mais il y a vingt ans, je n'avais pas la même mentalité que maintenant et puis j'étais plus jeune aussi !**

**Steller sourit puis Mr Malefoy reprit :**

**- En fait, je suis venu te voir pour que tu répondes aux questions que ces garçons se posent…**

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- Je voudrais savoir exactement comment… comment « je suis fait », dit alors Drago.**

**- Très bien, dit Steller en se levant de nouveau. Je ne vais pas te dire cela en utilisant mille mots compliqués donc, ce que l'on va faire, tu va venir avec moi dans la pièce d'a côté, je vais faire deux radios de ton abdomen et ainsi tu pourra exactement voir comme la Vélane s'est installé dans les corps des demi-vélanes.**

**- Une radio ? demanda Drago, étonné.**

**- En fait, il va utiliser un appareil Moldu qui peut voir à travers les chairs… dit Harry en jetant un regard glacial au médecin qui se raidit.**

**- En gros, c'est cela, dit Steller en se reprenant.**

**- Mouais… dit Drago en fronçant le nez. Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en les appareils Moldus…**

**- Fils, dit alors Mr Malefoy en se levant. Ce n'est absolument pas douloureux, crois-moi.**

**Drago regarda son père, peu convaincu mais, sous son regard insistant, il finit par céder et accepta de passer les deux radios.**

**- J'aimerais que Harry m'accompagne, dit le Serpentard en regardant Harry puis le médecin.**

**- Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, dit Steller. Allez dans l'autre pièce, j'arrive…**

**Il poussa une porte et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce sans un mot.**

**- Malefoy, dit Steller à mi-voix.**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'ai l'impression que Mr Potter ne m'apprécie guère…**

**- J'ai l'impression aussi, dit Lucius en regardant Harry qui était planté devant Drago, lui tenant les mains. Il m'a l'air plutôt possessif, si tu veux savoir, Steller. Je te conseille donc d'éviter d'approcher Drago de trop près ou d'avoir des gestes envers lui que Potter pourrait mal interpréter…**

**- Mouais… Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, dit Steller en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir…**

**Mr Malefoy sourit puis Steller dit :**

**- Je suis désolé mais tu va devoir rester un moment seul ici puisque ce cher Mr Potter a décidé de venir avec ton fils…**

**- Pas grave, dit Lucius. La solitude, ça me connait !**

**- Très bien, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**Malefoy hocha la tête puis Steller entra dans la petit pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.**

**- Aller ! dit-il. T'en fait pas Drago, tu ne craint absolument rien, ajouta-t-il en regardant le visage fermé de Drago.**

**Il marqua une pause et, se dirigeant vers un étrange appareil ressemblant à un long serpent de métal au corps composé de plusieurs segments et avec une tête noire carrée, il ajouta :**

**- Je m'excuse d'avance si les questions que je vais vous poser vous gênent mais j'ai besoin de savoir deux ou trois petites choses…**

**- Bien sur, dit Harry.**

**- Bien, dit Steller en poussant l'appareil vers le milieu de la pièce. Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous couchez ensembles, tous les deux ?**

**- Oui, répondit Harry franchement.**

**- Et… Est-ce que vous avez déjà connu des filles avant de vous rencontrer ?**

**- Bien sur, répondit Harry.**

**- J'ai été marié, docteur, dit Drago.**

**- Ha ?**

**- J'ai même eut un fils mais ils sont tous deux morts, continua Drago.**

**- Navré, dit Steller qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de l'être.**

**- Et vous, Mr Potter ?**

**- Nan, jamais marié, répondit Harry. J'ai néanmoins eut quelques petites amies si vous voulez savoir, avant de virer de bord.**

**- Très bien, merci de vos réponses, dit Steller en allumant l'appareil. Je voulais juste m'informer un peu sur vous deux.**

**Il contourna l'appareil, déplaça le long bras métallique, orienta différemment la tête carrée puis il demanda :**

**- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles ?**

**- Huit mois, docteur, répondit Harry.**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Plus ou moins, dit alors Drago, muet jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis arrivé à Poudlard au début du moins d'octobre pour des raisons personnelles et du coup j'y suis resté.**

**- Je vois…**

**Le médecin eut alors un regard étrange vers Harry puis, secouant la tête, il dit :**

**- Voilà, c'est prêt… Drago, je vais te demander de te mettre torse nu, s'il te plait. Cet appareil peut aisément regarder à travers les vêtements mais les négatifs sont mieux réussis si rien ne recouvre la peau lors de la « photo ».**

**Drago hocha la tête puis il s'exécuta et se retrouva torse nu.**

**- Mr Potter, je vais vous demander de reculer, les ondes de cet appareil ne sont pas très bénéfiques pour l'entourage des personnes qui sont irradiées.**

**- Mais et vous ? demanda Harry en reculant vers la fenêtre, les affaires de Drago dans les bras.**

**- Je met cela pour me protéger, dit Steller en montrant le tablier noir et les gants dont il venait de s'affubler. Ce tablier et ces gants contiennent du plomb et ce métal renvoie les rayons X. Je ne crains donc rien. Hélas, je n'en ait qu'un.**

**Harry haussa les épaules puis s'appuya contre le mur à droite de la fenêtre en soupirant.**

**- Drago, approches, s'il te plait, dit alors Steller. Met-toi ici, sur la petite estrade, je te prie.**

**Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis il s'avança et monta sur le petit rehaussement du sol.**

**Le médecin plaça ensuite derrière Drago, dans des rainures tracées dans le mur, un grand panneau bleu rectangulaire puis il revint vers l'appareil et dit :**

**- Attention, quand je te le dirais, retient ta respiration et ne bouge plus d'un pouce… Maintenant !**

**Drago bloqua sa respiration et s'efforça de rester immobile tandis que le médecin se mettait à chantonner pour lui. Puis un grésillement se fit entendre et Steller dit :**

**- C'est bon.**

**Drago pu respirer et Steller dit :**

**- Ne bouge pas encore, je fait en faire une autre…**

**Il alla chercher la plaque derrière Drago, en mit une autre à la place et alla ranger la première dans une chambre noire au fond de la pièce. Un bruit d'eau se fit entendre puis il revint et demanda :**

**- Drago, mets-toi de profil, s'il te plait…**

**Drago se tourna sur la droite et Steller dit :**

**- Lève les bras… merci… Attention… Bloque !**

**Drago s'arrêta de respirer et il regarda Harry qu'il avait juste en face de lui avec une furieuse envie de rire.**

**- C'est bon, dit Steller au bout de quelques secondes. Tu peux te rhabiller. Allez dans le bureau, j'arrive dès que les négatifs sont développés.**

**Soulagé, Drago descendit de la petit estrade et remit sa chemise et son pull.**

**- C'est bon ? demanda Mr Malefoy en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.**

**- Oui père, répondit Drago en enfilant sa robe de sorcier. Merci Harry.**

**Harry lui sourit puis soudain Drago l'embrassa furtivement et Lucius dit sur un ton legerement renfrogné :**

**- Je ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes tous les deux…**

**- Huit mois, père, dit Drago.**

**- Déjà ?**

**- Et oui, Mr Malefoy. Le temps passe vite, dit Harry en souriant.**

**Mr Malefoy adressa un petit sourire à Harry puis il se rassit et Drago prit place sur la chaise voisine.**

**Harry se mit derrière lui et il passa ses bras autour du mince cou du Serpentard. Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis il se redressa et Drago lui offrit l'accoudoir du siège. Harry sourit puis s'y assit et le silence retomba dans la pièce.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Steller reparut, deux clichés noirs à la main.**

**- Bien, dit-il en passant derrière Drago et en se dirigeant vers un panneau qui s'éclaira. Voyons voir comment notre demi-vélane est monté !**

**Il eut un large sourire puis il accrocha les deux radios sur le panneau lumineux et, sortant un stylo de sa poche, il dit :**

**- Là, c'est l'abdomen de notre jeune homme de face… Vous pouvez voir ici l'estomac et les intestins ainsi que là, le bas des poumons.**

**Au fur et à mesure, il montra les différents organes avec son stylo.**

**Mr Malefoy se leva alors, de même que Harry et Drago qui firent un cercle devant le panneau.**

**- Regardez bien ceci… dit alors Steller en montrant un fin trait blanc caché derrière les organes de la digestion.**

**- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Lucius.**

**- C'est une poche, dit Steller.**

**Il passa ensuite sur l'autre radio et dit :**

**- Celle-ci, c'est la radiographie de profil… On retrouve bien ici l'estomac, en dessous les intestins et l**

**Il montra un fin trait blanc qui passait le long de l'estomac, suivait parfaitement l'alignement des intestins, passait ensuite à quelques centimètres du bassin puis remontait en suivant les courbes du rectum puis de la colonne vertébrale. De ce fait cette poche ressemblait à un grand sac oblong.**

**- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Drago.**

**- C'est la poche de la Vélane, dit Steller. C'est une sorte d'utérus mais cette poche est environ trente fois supérieur à un utérus féminin normal. Si tu regarde bien, tu verra comme tes intestins sont plaqués contre tes muscles abdominaux. C'est à cause de la poche qui essaie de gagner le plus de place possible en serrant les organes contre les parois de l'abdomen.**

**- Cette poche prend toute la place alors qu'elle est « au repos » si je puis dire, dit Mr Malefoy. Qu'en sera-t-il si jamais…**

**- Si jamais un enfant décidait de s'y installer ? demanda Steller. Et bien, vu de l'extérieur, rien ne changerait…**

**- C'est à dire ? demanda Drago.**

**- C'est à dire qu'il n'y aura que ceux à qui tu l'aura dit qui sauront que tu attends un enfant. Contrairement aux femmes dont le ventre grossit considérablement lors d'une grossesse, les demi-vélanes ont cet avantage de ne pas grossir au cours d'une grossesse. L'enfant se développe dans cette poche durant les neufs mois nécessaires et, à part une légère prise de poids, tu ne changera pas de l'extérieur, Drago.**

**- Bien…**

**- Tu vois, dit alors Steller. L'embryon ira s'accrocher ici…**

**Et il pointa son stylo sur le bas de la poche, dans un léger repli que personne n'avait remarqué au premier abord.**

**- Au cours de la gestation, l'enfant grandira vers le haut dans la poche qui a la largeur de ton abdomen.**

**- Quelle taille à cette poche environ ? demanda Harry.**

**- Si on se fie à la stature de Drago, elle doit mesurer dans les trente centimètres en largeur, une quarantaine en hauteur et une quinzaine en épaisseur…**

**- Et pour la suite ? demanda alors Lucius.**

**- C'est à dire ? Pour la naissance ? demanda Steller.**

**Mr Malefoy hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui lui regarda Harry.**

**- Là, par contre, c'est plus délicat… dit Steller. Etant donné que Drago est un garçon à l'origine, il n'est pas équipé comme les femmes pour la naissance. Une intervention est donc utile.**

**- Une intervention ? dit Drago, soudain mal à l'aise.**

**- Rien de bien méchant, dit Steller, se voulant rassurant. Cette intervention est un dérivé de la césarienne. Si tu veux, sur toi…**

**Il s'approcha de Drago, lui demanda de lever le bras droit puis il dit :**

**- Au moment de la naissance, il suffira au médecin d'ouvrir la poche, d'ici jusque là.**

**Il posa son index juste sous les côtes du Serpentard et le laissa descendre jusqu'à la hanche.**

**- L'enfant sera extrait par ici puis la poche et la peau seront soigneusement recousues, si bien que tu ne verra qu'un simple trait rouge, chose que l'on ne peut hélas pas effacer avec la magie car la magie Vélane que les demi-vélanes ont en eux l'en empêche.**

**- Steller, dit alors Mr Malefoy. Narcissa a eut une césarienne pour Drago et notre médecin de famille nous a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir plus de trois enfants de cette façon… Est-ce que cela s'applique aussi à mon fils ?**

**- Je devrais te répondre oui, Malefoy, dit Steller. Mais j'ai déjà eut affaire à des demi-vélanes et l'un d'eux en était à son cinquième enfant donc…**

**- Cinq ? dit Drago.**

**Il regarda Harry qui sourit et Lucius dit :**

**- Pour commencer, un seul suffira, les garçons.**

**Il se retourna ensuite vers Steller qui ajouta :**

**- Cela dépend des personnes. L'homme aux cinq enfants avait une peau extrêmement épaisse et il était pourvu d'un système de cicatrisation parfait. La peau de ton fils est fine et j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse avoir plus de deux enfants… Une cicatrice de chaque côté… J'ai peur qu'au delà il ne cicatrise plus…**

**- Tu as raison de jouer la carte de la prudence Steller, dit Mr Malefoy. De toutes façons, je ne pense pas qu'un enfant soit au programme des prochaines semaines, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?**

**- Qui sait ? dit Drago avec un large sourire.**

**Lucius le regarda de travers puis Drago reprit :**

**- Non, père, rassurez-vous, c'est pas pour tout de suite.**

**Mr Malefoy paru alors soulagé puis Drago demanda :**

**- Docteur…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Comment saurais-je quand…**

**- Quand un embryon se sera installé dans ta poche ? Si tu as une femme dans ton entourage immédiat, demande lui, elle saura te répondre.**

**- Ma femme a eut un enfant mais je pensais que cela serait différent étant donné que je suis un homme…**

**- Parfois la nature ne se casse pas la tête, tu sais, dit Steller avec un sourire.**

**- Et pour le moment de la naissance ? demanda Mr Malefoy.**

**- Idem que pour les femmes, répondit Steller avec un mouvement de la tête. Des violentes douleurs abdominales et dorsales, dans son cas. Là, dès là première douleur, il faudra le faire voir par un médecin compétent tel que moi qui ai l'habitude. Les femmes peuvent avoir de « fausses alertes » mais chez les demi-vélanes, c'est tout de suite signe que la naissance est très proche. Nous devons alors faire vite pour sortir l'enfant. Le laps de temps maximum entre la première douleur et la sortie de l'enfant est de deux heures. Ces deux heures représentent le temps nécessaire à la « finition » de l'enfant. Au bout de ces deux heures, le cordon se rompt et le liquide amniotique commence à perdre son oxygène. Si on attend plus longtemps, il y a de grande chances pour que l'enfant extrait ne soit mort, noyé dans le liquide amniotique en essayant de chercher de l'oxygène. **

**- C'est horrible, dit Drago en croisant les bras.**

**- Rassures-toi, Drago, cela n'arrive que très rarement car les « parents » savent que chaque minutes compte lors de la naissance de leur enfant. Et puis avec des médecins compétent qui s'y connaissent – nous sommes très peu – les chances de survie des enfants sont de l'ordre de quatre-vingt à quatre-vingt quinze pourcents.**

**Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :**

**- Ha oui, j'oubliait… Comme chez les femmes, le risque de grossesse double voire triple est présent…**

**- Cela va de soit, dit Harry.**

**Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et Steller dit :**

**- Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à venir à St-Mangouste, je ne m'en vais que très rarement.**

**- Très bien, dit Mr Malefoy. Les garçons, allez m'attendre dans la rue, j'en ait pour deux minutes.**

**Drago et Harry hochèrent la tête puis sortirent du bureau en serrant la main du docteur.**

**- Ça alors, dit Steller une fois les deux jeunes hommes partis. Si un jour on m'avait dit que ton fils serait un pur demi-vélane, je ne l'aurait jamais cru.**

**- Qu'entends-tu par « pur demi-vélane » ? demanda Lucius.**

**- Contrairement à toi, Drago possède cette poche qui lui permet de porter un enfant… expliqua Steller. C'est ce qui différencie les pur demi-vélanes des simples demi-vélanes.**

**- Tu veux dire que seuls certains « privilégiés » sont capable de donner la vie ?**

**- Tout à fait, dit Steller.**

**- Je l'ignorait, dit Mr Malefoy.**

**- En ce qui te concerne toi, Malefoy, dit Steller. Si Narcissa n'avait pu te donner d'enfants pour une quelconque raison, tu n'aurait pu en avoir seul comme ton grand père…**

**- Tu me fiche la trouille, dit Lucius en croisant les bras.**

**- Et pourtant je suis sérieux, dit Steller. Je ne souhaite pas que ta femme devienne stérile, loin de là, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais je te met simplement en garde.**

**- Contre quoi ?**

**- La demi-vélane qui est en ton fils, Malefoy.**

**Lucius regarda Steller de travers et le médecin ajouta :**

**- Je n'ai pas osé tout leur dire, ils sont si mignons ensembles…**

**Mr Malefoy fronça les sourcils puis Steller reprit :**

**- Je ne voulais pas les décevoir en leur disant que l'enfant qui naîtra de ton fils n'aura pas un gêne de Harry Potter…**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- La Vélane créera un enfant d'elle-même, comme pour ton grand-père, Malefoy, dit Steller. Mais il se peut aussi que je me trompe…**

**- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, dit Lucius.**

**- Ha ?**

**- Si jamais Drago s'aperçoit que son enfant ne ressemble pas en quelque chose à Potter, il te trucidera sur place et moi aussi par la même occasion parce que je t'aurais présenté à eux.**

**- Il l'aime vraiment alors…**

**- Ça ne se voit pas ?**

**- Si, bien sûr, dit Steller. Je pensais simplement que tu aurais fait un meilleur choix.**

**- Pourquoi ? C'est tout de même Harry Potter !**

**- Oui, oui… Mais, je ne sais pas si tu le sait, mais les demi-vélanes tout comme les Vélanes n'aiment qu'une fois dans leur vie… une seule et unique fois…**

**- Drago doit être un cas à part alors.**

**- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était marié ? Cela ne veut rien dire, tu sais. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, ton fils n'aimait pas sincèrement sa femme…**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'étais à Azkaban lorsqu'il s'est mari**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, toi tu n'a pu y échapper…**

**- Mais dis-moi Steller, dit alors Lucius en se penchant un peu son ami. Comment toi tu as fait pour échapper à la prison alors que tu étais Mangemort, comme moi ? Et comment as-tu fait pour survivre à la punition du Maître ?**

**- J'ai échappé à la prison grâce à mon métier, Malefoy, dit Steller. Des médecins comme moi, qui sont si calés en créatures mystiques sont rares, tu sais. En Angleterre, nous ne sommes que trois à savoir comment est constituée une Vélane ou un demi-vélane. Et pour répondre à ta seconde question, j'ai échappé à la punition du Maître grâce à un produit de mes soins. J'ai passé des heures à l'élaborer, craignant de voir la mort avant la fin de mon remède. Et puis quand je l'ai eut finit, j'étais tout juste conscient. J'ai eut juste assez de force pour le boire puis je suis tombé dans le coma. Deux jours plus tard j'était ici, dans mon bureau, prêt à reprendre le travail. Et toi ? Comment as-tu survécu à cela ? Et Drago ? Et Rogue ?**

**- Potter est allé chercher le contre-poison dans le repaire du Maître, dit Malefoy sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Bien, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais te laisser, les garçons doivent s'impatienter…**

**- Tu sais quoi Malefoy ?**

**- Non ?**

**- Je trouve que ce séjour en prison t'a transformé, dit Steller avec un sourire. Tu n'es plus le Malefoy que j'avais connu. Tu es moins froid, moins hautain… plus humain…**

**- Heureusement, dit Lucius.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Potter à une amie à Poudlard qui semble avoir trouvé en moi un ami, répondit Lucius. Du temps où ils étaient encore élèves, jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour approcher cette fille dont les parents sont Moldus. Mais à présent, approcher les Moldus ne me répugne plus autant qu'avant.**

**- Dis-moi Malefoy… Cette petite là, elle est tienne ou pas ?**

**- Steller ! s'indigna Mr Malefoy. Je ne suis pas de ce genre !**

**- Oui, oui, on dit ça, dit Steller avec un petit sourire goguenard.**

**- Penses ce que tu veux, Steller, je m'en fiche, dit Lucius en ouvrant la porte. Cette jeune personne m'a épargné alors qu'elle aurait eut tout le loisir de me tuer et ce, à plusieurs reprises.**

**- Elle tient tout simplement à toi, Malefoy, dit Steller. Aller, je te souhaite une bonne journée et si jamais il y a un problème avec Drago, revenez ici, d'accord ?**

**- Très bien. Bonne journée.**

**Et Mr Malefoy s'en alla.**

**Il sortit dans la rue et trouva les deux garçons assis sur un banc public un peu plus loin. Il s'en approcha et Drago dit en le regardant :**

**- Ha enfin. On commençait à s'impatienter, père…**

**- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais Steller est une vraie pipelette quand il est lancé, dit Mr Malefoy avec un léger sourire. Bien, on retourne dans notre monde ?**

**- Avec plaisir, père, dit Drago en se levant. Harry ? Tu viens ?**

**- Non, merci… Je vais aller voir les Dursley un moment puis j'irais faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. On se retrouve au château, Dray…**

**Et il se leva, embrassa furtivement son compagnon puis transplana.**

**- Je me demande comment tu arrive à le comprendre, fils, dit alors Mr Malefoy. Ces Moldus lui ont menée la vie dure à ce que tu m'a racont**

**- Vous aussi père, je vous rappelle, dit Drago.**

**- Oui bon, d'accord, mauvais exemple, dit Lucius en souriant. Bien, restons-en là. Souhaites-tu venir au Manoir voire ta mère ou voudrais tu rentrer à Poudlard ?**

**- Je suis désolé si je vous déçoit, père, mais je crois que je vais rentrer à Poudlard, dit Drago. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.**

**- Très bien, comme tu voudra, dit Mr Malefoy. Laisses-moi au moins te raccompagner jusque là-bas…**

**Drago hocha la tête puis ils transplanèrent tous les deux**

****

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre !!!**

****

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Un petit review pour me le dire ?

Aller, on passe aux RAR !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS DU CHAP 19**

**SMILEY SOURIRE** : La voilà la suite ! Et pour ce qui est de Drago, tu verra dans les prochains chaps. Aller, Kisu !

**SELENE** : Merci, c'est gentil ! T'inquiete, ils vont le faire, le voyage au Japon. Mais je ne m'attarde pas trop dessus sinon je rajoute encore quatre chapitre comme je connait ! lol Aller, Kisu !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Hello ! Tu vois bien parce que va effectivement y avoir un bébé mais je dis po quand ! lol ! Le moment ou ils sont tous les deux autour du lac, je voulais le supprimer pis je me suis dit, non en fait, je vais le laisser, ca me fait des lignes en plus, lol ! La voilà la suite ! Aller, kisu !!

**PASCAL1980** : Je voyais pas d'autre animal pour Rogue. enfin si, au debut, je pensait à la chauve-souris mais bon... comme j'aime pas trop ces petites betes, j'ai prefere le Sombral qui ressemble plus au cheval et au dragon, mes deux animaux preferés, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture et St-Mangouste, c dans ce chap ! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Je sais pas si je poste mes chapitres vite mais j'attend d'avoir quelques reviews à repondre ( en general 5 ou 6 ) avant d'uploader un nvo chap. Comme l'a dit Dumbledore, trop de choses lui ont été passées. Meritait bien une petite punition et je trouve que j'y suis pas aller trop fort. Privé de magie pendant un mois, c pas la mort, si ? lol Aller, Kisu !

**LOUFOCA** : Kikou you ! C vrai que ca fait longtemps que j'avais plus eut de reviews mais c'est pas grave ! Si tu continue à me lire, c'est deja ça ! lol ! McGongall est un peu bizarre envers Harry et Drago mais, mon avis est qu'elle considere Harry comme son propre fils. Et une maman ca s'inquiete toujours pour ses enfants ( sauf certains cas, comme Narcissa mais là bon, c normal ! lol ) Après tout, elle l'a quasiment elevé et puis Harry, c'estpas 'nimporte qui non plus ! C'est HARRY POTTER quand même ! lol ! Qui ne pourrait lui porte un minimum d'attention, mise à part les Mangemorts ? :p Pour Lucius et Hermione, t'inquiete, je-vois-tout-a-fait-ce-que-tu-veux-dire ! lol Bon aller, Kisu et bonne lecture !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci beaucoup ! Kisu !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS DU CHAP 18**

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Ca veut dire qu'il va le rendre dingue à force ! lol ! Bon Kisu !!

**ANDADRIELLE** : Alors, voilà la suite et si tu veux mon avis, je vois pas Dumbledore en tut rose. Ca doit faire vraiment space, surtout si il a les meme jambes que les vieillards de maintenant ! lol ! Quand à Rogue... Heu ben...... tente de se visualiser Rogue en tutu.... Nana, y arrive pas lol ! Voilà la suite ! Kisu

**SMILEY SOURIRE** : C bien, donc je vais continuer à utiliser ce pseudo pour repondre à tes reviews ! lol ! Merci de ta fidelité, c tres gentil ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci ! Kisu !

**PASCAL1980** : Oui, t'a tout compris ! Drakychou va pondre un bébé Draky ! lol Moi,n c'est la premiere fics avec HP/DM que j'ecrit. Du moins que je publie. J'en ait d'autre en cours mais elle me plaisent pas des masses. La, j'essaie de faire Hermione/Rogue/Lupin et Harry/Malefoy mais j'ai du mal à la continuer cette fic. enfin Aller, Kisu !

Bon voilà. Alors, desolée, les reviews sont inversées ( chap 19 avant chap 18 ) mais vous allez pas m'en tenir rigueur ! si ? Lol !

Aller, a la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ! Kisu !!

****


	21. Chapitre 20

Hello ! Me revoilà toute pimpante ! (je sors d'une grippe pas commode . )

Aller, voici le chapitre 20, je vous fait pas attendre plus lgtps, je repond au reviews en bas de page ! Kisu et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

**Harry reparu juste sur le perron de la maison des Dursley. Il frappa à la porte mais aucun son ne provint de l'intérieur, pas même les aboiements de Black, le chien.**

**« Etrange… » songea Harry en contournant la maison.**

**Il ne trouva personne derrière et revint devant. Avisant la maison voisine, il travers la route et alla y sonner.**

**Une vieille femme vint lui ouvrir et, se présentant, Harry demanda :**

**- Bonjour, madame, je suis Harry, le garçon qui vivait chez Mr et Mrs Dursley…**

**- Ho ! C'est toi ? s'exclama la vieille femme. Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai plus vu…**

**- Je sais, madame, j'ai quitté Londres il y a une dizaine d'années environ…**

**La vieille femme fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel âge pouvait bien avoir Harry puis le jeune homme dit :**

**- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais savez-vous où sont les Dursley ?**

**- Ils sont partis en voyage il y a deux jours, dit la vieille femme. Ils m'ont laissé les clefs en me disant d'aller arroser les plantes et ouvrir et fermer les volets.**

**- Ha bon ? Ils ne m'en n'ont rien dit pourtant…**

**- Ils m'ont dit de te donner cela si tu venais les voir…**

**La vieille femme fit alors volte face et rentra dans la maison.**

**Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et tendit une lettre à Harry.**

**- Tiens… C'est Pétunia qui me l'a donnée. Tout est sûrement expliqué là-dedans.**

**- Bien… je vous remercie, madame, dit Harry en regardant la lettre. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors…**

**La vieille femme sourit puis Harry lui souhaita une bonne journée et il s'éloigna dans la rue.**

**Quand la porte de la maison se fut refermée, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une courte lettre écrite de la main de Pétunia.**

**- « Cher Harry » lut-il. « Vernon et moi sommes partis à Dublin pour une semaine. Nous emmenons Black et laissons les clefs à la voisine d'en face pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper des fleurs et de la maison. Nous rentrerons sûrement dimanche, peut-être lundi matin, cela dépendra de notre avion. Voilà, tu sais où nous sommes à présent. Bonne semaine, Harry. Pétunia et Vernon. »**

**Harry replia la lettre puis il dit :**

**- Bien, ainsi je sais qu'ils arrivent à mettre Dudley de côt… S'ils commencent à partir en voyage, c'est que leur moral remonte. C'est bien.**

**Et sur ce, il transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.**

**Au même moment, Mr Malefoy sortait du parc du collège après avoir raccompagné Drago jusqu'au portes du Château.**

**Les grilles passées, il transplana jusqu'à Londres, au Chemin de Traverse au cas où il y verrait Narcissa mais il ne la vit pas et il décida de passer le reste de la journée en solitaire.**

**Au château, Drago remontait à la Tour Sud quand il entendit des voix dans un couloir perpendiculaire. S'approchant, il risqua un œil dans le couloir et il découvrit Hermione en grande discussion avec Dumbledore.**

**- Bonjour ! s'exclama Drago en se montrant.**

**Les deux sorciers se turent instantanément et Dumbledore se tourna vers Drago en disant :**

**- Bonjour Drago… Déjà rentrés ?**

**- Oui…**

**Il tenta alors de capter le regard de la Gryffondor mais celle-ci semblait s'obstiner à l'éviter.**

**- Hermione ?**

**- Laisse, Drago, dit alors Dumbledore. Mademoiselle est fâchée…**

**- Nan je suis pas fâchée, professeur, répliqua Hermione. Je suis juste en colère…**

**- C'est bien ce que je dis, dit Dumbledore. En fait, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur du Serpentard. Miss Granger ne veut pas prendre la semaine de vacances que je lui offre. Elle est épuisée mais elle tient absolument à rester ici…**

**- Hermione, dit alors Drago. Le professeur Dumbledore à raison… Tu es fatiguée… Ta blessure au bras t'a épuisée…**

**- Et moi j'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas prendre de vacances et je ne me sent pas fatiguée.**

**- Hermione !**

**Surprise, la jeune Gryffondor se retourna vers Drago et celui-ci dit :**

**- Que diront les élèves s'ils savaient que tu refuse d'obéir à un professeur ? Toi, la meilleur élève que Poudlard aie connu ?**

**- Mais je… dit Hermione en décroisant les bras. Et mes élèves ? Et le professeur McGonagall ?**

**- Le professeur saura très bien s'occuper de tes élèves, dit Dumbledore. Alors maintenant, tu me fait plaisir et tu va rentrer chez toi pour une semaine. Tu va te reposer et en faire le moins possible, d'accord ?**

**Hermione regarda Dumbledore puis elle détourna la tête et fixa obstinément le mur.**

**- Hermione… dit Drago sur un ton suppliant en posant ses mains sur ses bras. Aller, fait ça pour nous… Si ce n'est pas pour le professeur Dumbledore, fait-le au moins pour Weasley, Harry et moi… hein ? A ce train là, tu va craquer avant la fin de l'année…**

**- La fin de l'année… dit Hermione. Elle arrive justement. Avec le professeur McGonagall, nous avons tous les examens de Métamorphose à préparer et vous me conseillez de prendre des vacances… Quelle ironie…**

**- Hermione…**

**Hermione regarda alors Drago puis Dumbledore et soupira :**

**- Très bien… ça va, je vais les prendre ces vacances… Puisque « c'est pour mon bien ».**

**Elle regarda alors Dumbledore puis lui sourit et le vieux directeur dit :**

**- Allez chercher vos affaires, miss Granger. Vous viendrez ensuite me trouver pour signer le registre des absences de professeurs…**

**- Très bien.**

**- Je t'accompagnerais bien, dit Drago. Mais cet aller-retour à St-Mangouste m'a épuisé et je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver mon lit…**

**- Et Harry ? le taquina Hermione.**

**- Hermione… Harry n'est pas là de toutes façons. Il est au Chemin de Traverse si tu veux avoir…**

**Hermione eut un sourire puis elle fit volte face et s'éloigna.**

**- Merci Drago, dit alors Dumbledore en la regardant s'éloigner. Ton intervention à été miraculeuse.**

**- Les femmes ne peuvent me résister, dit ironiquement Drago.**

**Dumbledore haussa un sourcil puis sourit et ajouta :**

**- Attention, Drago. Harry est quelqu'un de jaloux…**

**- Qu'insinuez-vous, professeur ? demanda Drago.**

**- Moi ? Rien…**

**Et il croisa les doigts et regarda le plafond comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.**

**Regardant Drago du coin de l'œil, il lui sourit puis il dit :**

**- Bien, je retourne à mon bureau maintenant…**

**Drago hocha la tête puis tous deux se séparèrent.**

**Hermione ne prit que peu d'affaires pour ses vacances, ayant la majorité de ses vêtements chez elle.**

**Son sac sur l'épaule, elle se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore comme promit et se laissa porter par le Phénix d'or.**

**Elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit toute seule et Hermione découvrit Dumbledore derrière son bureau, entrain de lire un gros manuscrit relié d'argent.**

**- Approches Hermione, dit le vieux sorcier en agitant sa baguette sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait.**

**Un livre sortit d'une étagère et vint se poser ouvert devant Hermione.**

**Dumbledore reprit :**

**- Signe donc en bas de la page et met la date, s'il te plait…**

**- Vous lisez quoi, professeur ? demanda Hermione en prenant la plume de Phénix qui vint flotter vers elle.**

**- Oh, un livre sur les Vélanes, dit Dumbledore en levant les yeux et en regardant Hermione. Ces créatures mystérieuses m'ont toujours fasciné et je dois dire qu'elles sont, ma foi, très intéressantes.**

**- Vu la façon dont vous dévorez ce livre, je n'en doute pas, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Pourrais-vous l'emprunter quand vous l'aurez finit ?**

**- Mais bien sur, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Si je le finit cette semaine, je te le ferait parvenir par hibou chez toi.**

**Hermione sourit puis signa et, rendant la plume, elle dit :**

**- Professeur ?**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'entêtement dont j'ai fait preuve tout à l'heure… J'ai été idiote…**

**- C'est pas grave, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. C'est oublié.**

**- A bien y réfléchir, ces vacances me feront du bien et je pourrais revoir Alexandre…**

**Dumbledore sourit une nouvelle fois puis il souhaita une bonne semaine à la Gryffondor qui quitta son bureau, son sac sur l'épaule.**

**Au Chemin de Traverse, cependant, Harry se baladait, les mains dans les poches. Interdit de magie, il ne pouvait faire d'achats car il n'avait pas les moyens de les réduire pour les mettre dans sa poche aussi, il ne s'acheta qu'un petit cornet de bonbons – son péché mignon – et de la nourriture pour Naoko.**

**Quand à Lucius Malefoy, il déambulait lui aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse, allant de boutiques en boutiques, cherchant sa femme sans vraiment la chercher. N'ayant rien à faire chez lui, il préférait rester dehors à profiter du soleil qui inondait la grande allée marchande magique.**

**Sentant un creux dans son estomac, il s'attabla à un petit restaurant et commanda une boisson – il renterait déjeuner au Manoir – et il la sirota tranquillement en regardant les sorciers défiler devant lui sans prêter attention au regard en biais de certains.**

**Hermione quitta le château lentement, comme si une main invisible la retenait malgré elle – sa volonté – néanmoins, elle finit par sortir du parc et, réduisant son sac pour qu'il entre dans sa poche, elle transplana au Chemin de Traverse.**

**Elle reparu à l'intérieur du « coin » d'atterrissage des Transplanages et elle se dirigea vers sa boutique favorite : un libraire.**

**Longeant un restaurant, elle reconnu aussitôt la longue coiffure de Mr Malefoy qui lui tournait le dos et, souriante, elle s'approcha.**

**Posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, elle demanda :**

**- Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**Etonné, Lucius leva les yeux sur son visiteur et, reconnaissant Hermione, il dit :**

**- Oh Miss Granger… Bien sûr, asseyez-vous… Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ? N'avez-vous pas de cours ?**

**- Nan, répondit Hermione en levant le bras pour demander un serveur. A partir de maintenant je suis en vacances pour une semaine, ajouta-t-elle.**

**Un serveur vint alors et elle commanda une Bierreaubeurre fraîche puis elle ajouta :**

**- Dumbledore et Drago ont insisté pour que je prenne une semaine de vacances, moi Hermione Granger ! Non mais franchement…**

**Mr Malefoy sourit puis, entendant une cloche sonner quelque part, il demanda :**

**- Miss Granger, me ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à moi pour déjeuner ?**

**Surprise, Hermione ne répondit pas de suite et un léger blanc s'installa avant qu'elle ne le brise et réponde :**

**- Ce sera avec plaisir, Mr Malefoy… Mais dites-moi… Vous ne deviez pas déjeuner avec Drago et Harry au Manoir ?**

**- Si mais ils se sont défilés, dit Mr Malefoy avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis en bien meilleure compagnie à présent…**

**Hermione rougit alors puis elle dit :**

**- Arrêtez, Mr Malefoy, vous me gênez…**

**Lucius sourit puis une seconde salve de cloches résonna quelque part et Mr Malefoy dit :**

**- Allez, venez, allons donc dans le Monde Moldu…**

**- Mr Malefoy ? dit Hermione, surprise. Vous me proposez à moi, fille de Moldus, un déjeuner en votre compagnie et dans un endroit Moldu de surcroît ?**

**Elle fronça les sourcils, termina sa Bierreaubeurre puis dit en se levant :**

**- Azkaban change vraiment les gens… Et pas en mal, je dois l'avouer.**

**- Merci, Miss, dit Mr Malefoy en mettant deux Gallions dans le cendrier.**

**- Ha non, dit Hermione. Je tiens à payer ma boisson…**

**- Tatata, dit Mr Malefoy. Arrêtez donc de jouer avec moi et allons déjeuner.**

**- Comme vous voudrez, dit Hermione.**

**Et tous deux partirent donc en direction de l'arche du Chaudron Baveur.**

**Ils passèrent dans le Monde Moldu puis se dirigèrent vers un grand restaurant Londonien, réputé pour ses prix hauts et son vin de très bonne cuvée.**

**- Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à la table que l'ont venait de leur indiquer, près d'une fenêtre. Vous avez beau avoir été un homme vil et cruel mais à présent, je dois dire que je vous apprécie ainsi.**

**- Ainsi comment ?**

**- Et bien… On dirait qu'il y a deux Lucius Malefoy…**

**- Ha bon ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'un seul suffit amplement ?**

**Hermione sourit à cette auto-critique puis reprit :**

**- Je veux dire… Il y a le Mr Malefoy d'avant Azkaban et le Mr Malefoy d'après si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. La prison vous a réchauffé le cœur, si je puis dire…**

**- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me dire cela… dit Lucius.**

**- Ha ?**

**- Oui, Narcissa me l'a déjà dit et Drago aussi, ainsi que l'un de mes amis qui travaille à St-Mangouste… Si cela continue, je vais finir par le croire.**

**Hermione sourit de plus belle puis on leur servit le déjeuner et ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais principalement de Drago et Harry, Mr Malefoy voulant tout savoir sur eux deux – du moins ce qui pouvait se dire et ce que Hermione savait.**

**Harry retourna au château pour déjeuner mais il préféra déjeuner avec Drago dans leur tour, afin de ne pas subir les interrogatoires de leurs amis.**

**- Tu sais, mon cœur, dit Harry au cours du repas qu'ils prenaient dans le salon.**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Je suis bien content que ton père nous aie emmené voir ce « Steller »…**

**- Moi aussi, dit Drago. Je sais maintenant comment un enfant pourra grandir en moi.**

**Harry sourit puis Drago demanda :**

**- Alors ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu ne m'a pas répondu l'autre jour…**

**- A propos de quoi ?**

**- Je t'avais demandé si tu te sentait prêt pour devenir père mais tu a habilement détourné la conversation…**

**- Ha bon ? Peut-être… Enfin, pour ce qui est de la réponse à ta question, c'est oui… J'y ait longuement réfléchit et on en a discuté avec Dumbledore. Je sais parfaitement ce c'est de s'occuper d'un bébé, quelles charges cela inclus…**

**- Moi aussi tu sais mais si jamais on a un bébé, tous les deux, je te promet que celui-là, je l'entendrais prononcer son nom et que je le verrais marcher !**

**Harry sourit puis il se pencha par dessus la table basse et il embrassa le Serpentard.**

**- Au fait, dit Drago en reculant pour continuer de manger. Hermione a prit des vacances.**

**- Sans blagues ?**

**- Si, je te jures. Dumbledore et moi on a réussit à la convaincre de retourner chez elle pour une semaine et de se reposer.**

**- C'est vrai que ces derniers jours je l'ai trouvée plutôt pâle… Ces vacances lui feront du bien et quand elle va revenir, elle sera toute pimpante !**

**Drago sourit puis il enfourna un morceau de pain et regarda par la fenêtre un moment avant de sentir un léger courant d'air sur son autre côté puis deux bras autour de son cou et un corps chaud contre son dos.**

**- Harry, dit-il. On a même pas finit de manger…**

**- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de demander un câlin, non ?**

**- Ha, c'est juste un câlin ?**

**Harry resta songeur un instant puis, comprenant, il dit :**

**- Obsédé va ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de me coller contre toi que tu dois tout de suite penser que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi…**

**- Non, bien sûr, dit Drago en caressant les bras de son compagnon. Tu me pardonnes ?**

**- Oui, évidemment, dit Harry en l'embrassant le cou. Bien, ajouta-t-il en se relevant. Je vais aller faire une petite sieste avant mes cours…**

**Drago le regarda et Harry ajouta :**

**- Tout seul…**

**Le Serpentard sourit puis Harry monta dans sa chambre et Drago termina sont déjeuner en silence, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. **

**Hermione et Mr Malefoy venaient tout juste de finir de déjeuner et ils se promenaient à présent côte à côte dans les rues de Londres, discutant de tout et de rien. Les Moldus les regardant très en travers, d'une parce qu'ils étaient tous deux vêtus de robes de sorciers, noires pour Hermione et noires et argent pour Mr Malefoy, et de deux parce qu'une jeune fille de vingt ans qui se promène ainsi avec un homme quadragénaire ce n'est pas très bien vu.**

**Parfois, Mr Malefoy posait des questions sur tel ou tel objet Moldu inconnu chez les sorciers et Hermione répondait avec enthousiasme sans toutefois se lancer dans des explications trop compliquées.**

**- Vous savez quoi ? dit soudain Hermione alors qu'ils traversaient une rue pour aller se promener le long de la Tamise.**

**- Non ?**

**- Je me sent vachement bien avec vous, à discuter ainsi de tout et de rien, à se promener comme ça, comme de vieux amis…**

**- Vieux ? Juste moi alors !**

**Et il eut un rire. Hermione rit à son tour puis elle s'excusa et dit :**

**- Je ne faisait pas allusion à votre âge, loin de là, Mr Malefoy… Après tout, vous n'êtes pas si vieux que cela…**

**- Quel âge me donnez-vous ? demanda Mr Malefoy en regardant Hermione.**

**- Hum… Je dirais… quarante ans, dit Hermione en plissant un œil.**

**- Pas loin, dit Mr Malefoy. J'ai quarante-trois ans.**

**- Et moi, vingt-trois de moins, dit Hermione en souriant. Non, vingt-quatre, j'ai dix neuf ans…**

**- Seulement ? J'aurais pensé que vous étiez déjà majeure, Miss, s'étonna Mr Malefoy en s'arrêtant de marcher.**

**- Hélas non, pas encore, soupira Hermione. Encore quatre mois à attendre et après je pourrais enfin vivre tranquillement sans mes parents !**

**Mr Malefoy haussa un sourcil puis il dit :**

**- Pourtant vous vivez bien à Poudlard… seule ?**

**- Oui mais Poudlard, ce n'est pas pareil… C'est un peu ma maison en même temps que mon travail. Les gens de Poudlard sont un peu ma famille avant d'être mes élèves ou mes supérieurs, amis et collègues, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**Mr Malefoy hocha la tête et il s'approcha du parapet du pont sur lequel ils se tenaient tous deux. Il suivit des yeux un bateau-mouche qui filait sur la Tamise et il dit :**

**- Ha ces Moldus…**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs comme nous alors ils se débrouillent autrement…**

**- J'avoue qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas trop mal, c'est vrai, dit Hermione en regardant un dinghy filer à la vitesse du vent en effleurant la surface de l'eau. Quand je pense que Harry est obligé de vivre comme eux…**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Oui, suite à sa « visite » sur l'île de Fair sans avoir demandé la permission, Dumbledore l'a punit et l'a privé de magie pendant un mois. Il lui a même confisqué ses baguettes magiques…**

**- Je le plaint, dit Mr Malefoy. Je me verrais mal privé de mes pouvoirs… Moi qui fait tout avec la magie…**

**- Moi aussi, dit Hermione. Mais pour m'interdire de magie, moi, il faut me bloquer mes pouvoirs avec un sort connu seul de Dumbledore…**

**- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Cela va maintenant faire trois ans que je n'ai pas retouché à une baguette magique, expliqua Hermione. J'ai ce que l'ont appelle une « Magie Instinctive ». Je fait de la magie avec mes mains et parfois mes yeux.**

**- Vous pouvez me montrer ? J'en ait déjà entendu parler mais je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion d'approcher quelqu'un qui la pratiquait.**

**- Avec plaisir, dit Hermione en sortant ses mains de ses poches. Hum… Ha ! Vous voyez cette boite à lettres là-bas, sur le quai ?**

**Elle montra une grosse boite rouge en forme de tube posée sur le quai en dessous d'eux.**

**- J'ai bien envie de la mettre un peu plus loin…**

**A peine avait-elle dit cela que la boite à lettres disparu et reparut à une dizaine de mètres de là.**

**- C'est pratique, dit Mr Malefoy. Regardez cet homme là, cet ivrogne…**

**Hermione posa son regard sur le clochard qui se frottait les yeux.**

**- Je ne l'avait pas vu, s'excusa Hermione. Il doit se poser des questions…**

**- Ça oui, dit Mr Malefoy. Je crois même que vous venez de le sevrer de son vin…**

**Il fit un signe du menton vers le clochard et Hermione pu le voir vider sa bouteille sur le dallage du quai en secouant la tête.**

**Hermione sourit puis un silence s'abattit sur eux, seulement troublé par les bruit des Moldus et des voitures derrière eux.**

**Mr Malefoy songea alors à ce que Steller lui avait dit le matin-même :**

**« Cette petite-là… Elle est tienne ou pas ? »**

**« Mais qu'entendait-il par là ? » songea Mr Malefoy en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione à sa droite. « Il est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais… non, quand même… Drago m'a dit qu'elle avait un compagnon… Hé oh, Lucius, reprends-toi, cette fille à vingt ans de moins que toi et elle est encore mineure ! » Il se mit une claque mentale et tenta de penser à autre chose… en vain.**

**- Tout va bien, Mr Malefoy ? demanda alors Hermione en se tournant vers lui.**

**- Hein ? Heu… excusez-moi, Miss… Vous disiez ?**

**- Non, rien de bien important, dit Hermione en souriant.**

**- Pardonnez-moi, j'était perdu dans mes pensées…**

**Hermione sourit puis un nouveau silence s'installa.**

**Mr Malefoy regard devant lui puis soudain son regard dériva sur Hermione qu'il voyait de profil. Il apprécia du regard la douce courbe de sa mâchoire, son nez fin et droit, son front caché sous une fine frange de cheveux bruns, ses yeux couleur chocolat…**

**Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il leva sa main gantée de noir et prit le menton d'Hermione qui, étonnée, leva la tête d'elle-même vers lui.**

**- Mr Malefoy… Qu'est-ce que…**

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mr Malefoy l'embrassait, doucement. Surprise, elle le repoussa et Lucius recula, surprit à son tour.**

**- Ça va pas, nan ? demanda-t-elle, soudain rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?**

**Mr Malefoy ne répondit pas et il regarda Hermione de ses yeux bleu glace.**

**Hermione se sentit mise à nue sous ce regard couleur de lune et elle frémit. C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses lèvres la picoter et qu'une étrange chaleur montait, grandissante, au creux de son ventre. La chair de poule fit se dresser les poils de ses bras et elle croisa les bras en détournant la tête.**

**Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mr Malefoy qui s'était détourné lui aussi et qui s'était appuyé contre la barrière du pont.**

**Elle leva les yeux sur lui, apprécia à son tour les courbes de son corps, en partie masquées par ses capes puis soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle posa sa main sur le bras droit de Mr Malefoy qui, étonné, se tourna vers elle. Ce fut alors à lui de ne pas avoir le temps de réfléchir…**

**Hermione l'embrassa presque sauvagement, le premier baiser échangé ayant attisé un feu qu'elle croyait depuis longtemps éteint.**

**Tout d'abord surprit, Mr Malefoy ne réagit pas immédiatement puis il se secoua et passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui noua ses bras autour de son cou tout en continuant de l'embrasser.**

**Plus rien ne comptait pour eux à présent, ni leurs âges pourtant si éloignés, ni leurs vies respectives. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Mr Malefoy transplana jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy et ils reparurent dans une chambre d'amis.**

**Hermione sentait son feu grandir en elle et elle devint soudain très entreprenante. Rapidement, les vêtements se retrouvèrent à terre et les deux amants sous les draps…**

**- Harry ? Tu es réveillé, mon cœur ? demanda Drago en entrant dans la chambre du Gryffondor.**

**Harry grogna et se tourna dans son lit.**

**- Aller, debout, dit Drago en tirant les rideaux de velours rouge. Tu as dormi pendant une heure et demie et si tu dors encore, tu va être en retard à tes cours…**

**Harry se tourna de nouveau, sur le dos, cette fois-ci et Drago s'approcha du lit. Il s'y assit et, se penchant sur le Gryffondor, il l'embrassa doucement et Harry approfondit le baiser le temps d'une minute.**

**- Tu es réveillé à présent ? demanda Drago en se reculant.**

**- J'ai plus envie de toi que d'aller en cours, avoua Harry en s'asseyant.**

**Il tenta de dissimuler la bosse sous les draps mais Drago s'en aperçu et il dit en souriant :**

**- Une bonne…**

**Harry tendit l'oreille.**

**- … douche froide, acheva le Serpentard. Voilà ce qu'il te faut. Ca devrait te faire passer ton envie.**

**- Oooooh ! s'exclama Harry en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers. Je pensais à tout autre chose…**

**- Et après, c'est moi l'obsédé, dit Drago en se levant. Aller, motives-toi, sinon Lupin va t'engueuler.**

**- Oui, oui, ça va, dit Harry en se rasseyant.**

**Drago monta alors dans sa chambre et Harry fila sous la douche après avoir vue l'heure sur son réveil.**

**Cependant, au Manoir Malefoy, les « réjouissances » battaient leur plein dans la chambre d'amis.**

**Allongé sur le corps fin d'Hermione, Mr Malefoy l'embrassait à tout va tout en la pénétrant avec douceur mais ardeur. Hermione gémissait sous ses caresses et ses baisers, à son grand étonnement.**

**Tout à coup, elle poussa un long gémissement et Lucius laissa échapper un long soupir alors qu'il déversait son non moins précieux « Elixir de Vie » à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.**

**Il s'affaissa sur la jeune Gryffondor le temps de reprendre son souffle puis il roula sur le côté et Hermione se tourna vers lui en ramenant le drap sur sa poitrine.**

**- Mr Malefoy, dit-elle en souriant. Nous n'aurions pas d**

**- Je sais, miss, je sais… dit Lucius en se tournant vers elle.**

**Hermione ne répondit pas. Soudain elle s'assit et dit :**

**- Je suis désolée, je doit partir…**

**- Attendez, miss, dit Mr Malefoy en essayant de lui attraper le bras.**

**Il la rata de peu et Hermione, s'habillant d'un geste, disparu en transplanant.**

**Mr Malefoy soupira en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers puis, ayant la flemme de se lever, il transplana jusqu'à sa chambre et reparu dans son lit où il s'endormi.**

**Hermione, toute honteuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, reparut tout près de chez elle, dans l'Allée des Noisetiers.**

**Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle sortit de sa cachette et fonça jusqu'à la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec Alexandre depuis les vacances d'été dernières.**

**Elle y entra sans frapper ni sonner – c'était chez elle après tout – et, s'attendant à trouver Alexandre, elle s'écria :**

**- Alex ! Je suis rentrée !**

**Il n'y eut pas de réponse et Hermione, posant sa cape de sorcière sur le porte-manteau, monta à l'étage pour se changer.**

**Elle redescendit un peu plus tard, après avoir prit une bonne douche, vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'un chemisier rouge sang.**

**Inspectant la maison, elle remarqua qu'elle était très bien entretenue et, depuis trois ans qu'elle était en couple avec Alexandre, elle n'avait jamais eut à lui reprocher la tenue de la maison, que ce soit la leur ou son appartement à lui quand ils vivaient encore chacun chez eux.**

**Voyant que l'heure du dîner approchait, elle décida de faire un bon petit repas pour eux deux et de lui faire la surprise.**

**Le jeune homme rentra bien après la tombée de la nuit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant Hermione assise dans le sofa devant la télévision, entrain de regarder le journal TV du soir.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là, Mione ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement par-dessus le dossier du sofa.**

**Hermione sursauta puis elle se retourna et Alexandre vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il l'enlaça de nouveau et l'embrassa jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle.**

**- Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'a manqué, ma chérie, dit-il. Depuis Noël que je ne t'ai pas vue. Tu m'envoie bien des hiboux mais ce n'est pas pareil !**

**- A moi aussi tu m'a manqué, dit Hermione en l'embrassant de nouveau.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Ce n'est pourtant ni le week-end ni les vacances…**

**- Si, c'est les vacances, du moins pour moi ! dit Hermione en souriant. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné une semaine de vacances avec interdiction de refuser. Tu me connais, j'ai bien tenté de refuser mais une des amis a réussi à me faire changer d'avis et… me voilà ! Je suis à toi pour toute une semaine, mon amour !**

**Et elle l'embrassa.**

**Ravi, Alexandre se leva soudain et, la prenant dans ses bras, il monta l'escalier jusqu'à leur chambre et ils passèrent une merveilleuse nuit très, très câline, faisant oublier à Hermione son égarement avec Mr Malefoy quelques heures plus tôt…**

**Au Manoir Malefoy, Narcissa rentra elle aussi tard, étant aller dîner avec ses amies.**

**Etonnée de ne pas trouver son mari dans son bureau ou dans le salon, elle monta dans sa chambre et le trouva dans son lit, profondément endormi. Souriante, elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mr Malefoy grogna et se tourna sur le côté et Narcissa pu apprécier le profil fin et sévère de son époux.**

**Doucement, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se relever et d'aller dans sa propre chambre.**

**En y repensant, ce soir-là dans son lit, Mrs Malefoy réalisa qu'ils n'avaient guère passés de nuits tous les deux dans le même lit. Seules les fois où, alors qu'ils étaient de jeunes mariés, ils dormaient ensembles afin de concrétiser leur mariage mais, dès que Drago fut né, s'en fut finit, chacun prit une chambre, certes mitoyennes mais séparées quand même. Depuis, ils se retrouvaient parfois soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre et, souvent, Mr Malefoy quittait son épouse juste après l'acte, comme un amant qui part de chez sa maîtresse de peur de se faire surprendre par l'époux de celle-ci. **

**Durant le temps où Lucius etait à Azkaban, Mrs Malefoy avait collectionné les amants, en ayant un nouveau chaque soir mais à present, elle avait tout laissé tomber et etait devenue une gentille petite femme amoureuse qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille nouvellement recomposée.**

****

* * *

Finit !! tout du moins pour ce chap là ! lol

Y'en a qui doivent être contente(e), non ? J'ai recu pas mal de review où vous me demander quand est-ce qu'Hermione et Lucius vont se raprocher. Bah voilà, c fait !

Aller, place aux RAR !

**DRAGO MALEFOY** : Oh oh ! L'un des personnage principaux de ma fic qui vient la lire ? Genial ! lol ! Merci pour le compliment ! Bonne lecture et Kisu !!

**SELENE** : Kikou a toi ! pour le bébé, on verra plus tard, j'ai pas encore ecrit ce passge ! lol ! Aller, bnne lecture à plus ! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : C ce qu'on appelle parler pour ne rien dire mais moi je m'en fiche, pacre que ca fait tjrs plaisir de recevoir un commentaire ! lol ! Personnelelment, moi non plus j'aime pos Steller. Mais fallait bien quelqu'un comme ça. Aller, Kisu !

**SMILEY SOURIRE** : Voilà la suite et pour le bébé, mmee si j'ai pas encore ecrit ce chap, j'ai deja ma petit idée et ca devrais donner un super petit enfant de Dieux ! lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Troisieme edition ! lol ! Pour le bébé, je sais pas encore mais comme je l'ai deja dit, j'ai ma petit idée ! Aller Kisu !

* * *

**Note de l'Auteuze !**

Lisez pour me donner un coup de pouce !!

Voilà, en fait, je suis à court de prenoms et si vous pouviez m'aider à trouver un prenom pour le (les) bébé(s) de Drago et Harry, ca serait cool.

D'ahbaitude, j'ai pas de mal pour trouver les prnoms mais là je seche. en fait, je reutilise des prenoms d'une fic à une autre et au bout d'un moment, je m'y retrouve plus, lol !


	22. Chapitre 21

Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !! Merci pour vos revioews, elles me font vachement plaisir et j'y repond tout de suite !

RAR :

**PASCAL1980** : Merci pour les prenoms, j'aime bien Elmire et je le met de côté. On verra plus tard pour l'utilisation :p ! Sinon, le couple LM/HG va revenir rapidement et ca va etre musclé ! lol ! nan, je sais pas vraiment, enfin vous verrez bien ! KISU !

**SELENE **: Tu me prend pas du tout du temps, tu peux ecrire des reviews de douze page, je les lirait quand même ! lol ! J'adore les reviews, c'est mon plat preferé ! lol ! Sinon, pour les prenoms, si tu peux en avoir des originaux, du style Seigneur des Anneaux ou en encore mieux, Harry Potter ;-) je t'en serait reconnaissante ! lol ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime bien Rivera, je le trouve joli. Je le met de côté, pour la peine ! Bon aller, bonne lecture, Kisu !

**STEPHANIE** : Merci pour les prenoms, j'aime bien Siloé, je le met de côté. Aller, bonne lecture ! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Merci pour les prenoms, j'avais deja songé à Miguel mais on verra. Je commence à en avoir pas mal parce que je vais aussi des recherches de mon côté (bah ouais, faut pas croire ! lol ! ) mais je suis quand pas satisfaite des mes creations... :-s . Sinon, pour Hermione et Lucius, ben.... Tu verra bien ! Niark ! Aller Kisu !

**DRAGO MALEFOY** : Bon. Alors, merci pour le compliment et en ce qui concenre l'histoire entre ton cher paternel ( lol ) et Hermione, t'inquiete pas, j'avais pas zappé Narcissa et le copain d'Hermione. Je vais voir comment je vais faire avance l'histoire maintenant. Aller, Kisu !

**SMILEY SOURIRE** : Merci pour les prenoms, je les rajoute à ma liste qui s'allonge de plus en plus ! Pour le couple Lucius/Hermione, vous verrz bien asser tôt. Ne soyez pas trop gourmands ( et c'est moi qui dit ça... lol ). Aller, Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci à toi aussi pour les prenoms, je les rajoute aussi à ma liste. Je les triezrais après, peut-etre qu'il y en aura un là-dedans qui m'accrochera ! lol ! Merci, Kisu !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

**La semaine passa si vite qu'Hermione fut surprise voir un hibou, le dimanche soir, entrer à tire d'ailes par la fenêtre de la cuisine.**

**- Hé bien, Jok, dit la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?**

**Bien évidemment, le hibou ne répondit pas et Hermione lui prit la lettre avant de lui donner un bout du gras de la viande qu'elle était entrain de préparer.**

**Le hibou s'en alla ensuite et Alexandre entra au même moment dans la pièce, une serviette autour de reins et une autre sur la tête.**

**- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en ajustant la serviette autour de son cou et en resserrant celle qui dissimulait le bas de sa personne.**

**- Le professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione en reconnaissant le sceau de Poudlard. Je suppose que c'est pour me rappeler que je dois être au collège demain au plus tôt.**

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- Six heures trente, pour l'heure de la réunion du lundi matin, dit Hermione en souriant.**

**Alexandre soupira puis Hermione ajouta :**

**- Je sais qu'une semaine c'est court, mon amour, mais je te promet de revenir vite. Peut-être pas ce week-end mais celui d'après sûrement.**

**- Pourquoi pas ce week-end là ?**

**- Il y a un match de Quidditch et je dois y assister, en tant qu'en enseignante.**

**- Pfuu… deux semaines loin de toi…**

**- Ecoutes, dit alors Hermione. En septembre, je t'ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi au château mais tu as refus**

**- Je ne suis pas un sorcier, moi, dit Alexandre. Un tas de chose me sont refusées…**

**Hermione soupira à son tour puis elle dit :**

**- Ecoutes, je finit cette année scolaire et après on se marrie…**

**- Ça fait déjà un an et demi qu'on parle de se marier, Mione…**

**- Oui, mais là, je suis décidée.**

**Elle marqua une pause puis ajouta :**

**- Demain je dirais aux professeurs que je ne souhaite pas renouveler mon contrat en septembre, pendant au moins deux ans… Après, je verrais bien… Mais, je te jure sur l'honneur des sorciers que je ne retourne pas à Poudlard en septembre et que je reste avec toi pour au minimum deux ans sans travailler.**

**Alexandre semble soudain agité puis il dit :**

**- Deux ans alors. Pas un jour de plus ni un de moins, d'accord ?**

**- Je te le jure, parole de sorcière !**

**- Je te crois, dit Alexandre en souriant.**

**- Aller, dit soudain Hermione en le frappant gentiment sur les abdos. Va t'habiller, je ne voudrais pas qu'Alyna et Séréna ne te voient ainsi vêtu.**

**- J'y vole ! s'exclama Alexandre en souriant.**

**Il l'embrasse rapidement puis grimpe quatre à quatre à l'étage.**

**Hermione étouffe un rire puis elle se remet à sa cuisine. Elle a juste terminé quand un grand bruit de vent se fait entendre dans le salon.**

**- Salut !! s'exclame-t-on soudain.**

**Hermione reconnaît la voix de Séréna et elle se dirige vers le salon en souriant.**

**Le lendemain, Hermione était au rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle fut même la première arrivée !**

**- Bonjour, bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau une fois que le vieux sorcier lui en eut autorisé l'entrée.**

**- Bonjour Hermione, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Ta bonne humeur m'est contagieuse !**

**Hermione sourit puis Dumbledore envoya voler vers elle un livre et une plume. Hermione signa le registre avec le sourire puis elle accepta une tasse de thé de la part du directeur en attendant les autres professeurs qui ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition.**

**Une bonne heure plus tard, il était huit heures moins le quart, les professeurs quittaient le vieux directeur pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.**

**En chemin, Harry, Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent Drago qui revenait d'une promenade matinale autour du lac.**

**- Bonjour ! s'exclama Hermione, au mieux de sa forme.**

**- Heu… bonjour… répondit Drago, légèrement déstabilisé par ce soudain étalage de bonne humeur.**

**- T'en fait pas va, dit Harry en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle est de très bonne humeur !**

**- Oui, je vois ça, dit Drago en souriant.**

**- On va déjeuner ? demanda Hermione en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.**

**- Et bien allons-y ! dit Ron en suivant la jeune femme.**

**Harry et Drago restèrent plantés au milieu du hall d'entrée, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.**

**- Les vacances lui ont vraiment fait du bien, dit Harry. Ce matin, elle était la première dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour la réunion.**

**- Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle est de nouveau calme et détendue, dit Drago en souriant.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent leurs deux amis dont un Ron entrain de bourrer les restes d'une crêpe dans le gouffre qui lui sert de bouche…**

**La journée se passa ensuite comme toutes les autres, dans le calme et la bonne humeur, du moins pour Hermione qui trouva ses élèves plutôt calme par rapport à d'autres jours mais peut-être était-ce elle qui était plus calme !**

**Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent tout aussi tranquilles pour Hermione bien qu'elle doive aider le professeur McGonagall à préparer les examens blanc des BUSEs des cinquième années et des ASPICs des septième années.**

**Un soir de la quatrième semaine, Drago vint frapper à la porte d'Hermione et, n'entendant aucun bruit, il se permit d'entrer.**

**Il trouva la jeune femme recroquevillée dans un des fauteuils, la tête dans les bras. Etonné, il s'en approcha et Hermione releva la tête au même.**

**Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et elle demanda en essuyant ses joues du plat de la main :**

**- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?**

**- J'ai frappé mais tu n'a rien dit alors je me suis permit d'entrer… dit le Serpentard. Mais… tu as pleuré, Hermione ?**

**- Non, non, ce n'est rien…**

**- Hermy, je sais reconnaître des larmes quand j'en voit, dit alors Drago en empêchant la jeune de se lever. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est Alexandre ? Vous vous êtes disputés hier ?**

**- Non, non, pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir…**

**Hermione déplia ses jambes du fauteuil puis, changeant de sujet, elle demanda :**

**- Au fait, tu venais pour quoi ?**

**- Je voulais savoir si tu t'en sortait avec le voyage au Japon…**

**- Ha oui… le voyage…**

**- Hermione… Ne me dit pas que tu as oubli**

**- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas… Tiens, tout est dans le classeur noir là-bas, sur le bureau…**

**Drago regarda le bureau d'Hermione qui croulait sous les parchemins à corriger et les livres et il se dirigea vers le meuble.**

**Passant derrière, il avisa deux classeurs noirs, l'un étant ouvert sur un parchemin orange écrit à l'encre noire.**

**Bien que peu curieux, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur le parchemin tout en prenant l'autre classeur, juste histoire de s'assurer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.**

**Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit descendre l'estomac dans les talons et il dit en revenant vers Hermione, le bon classeur dans les bras :**

**- Dis-moi, Mione… C'est quoi ces analyses sanguines sur ton bureau ?**

**- Tu n'avais pas à les lire, dit alors sèchement Hermione.**

**- Ecoute Mione, dit Drago. Si tu a un problème, il faut nous le dire…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis, dit Hermione. Maintenant, tu t'en va, je voudrais rester tranquille…**

**- Très bien… comme tu voudras, dit Drago.**

**Il se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione qui restait immobile, le regard fixé sur la table basse devant elle, puis il quitta la pièce et se retrouva dans le couloir.**

**Ouvrant le classeur, il le parcouru tout en retournant à la Tour Sud.**

**Un peu plus tard, au dîner, Drago prit Harry à part alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle et le Serpentard dit :**

**- Harry, il faut que je te parle…**

**- Oui mais… ça ne peux pas attendre le fin du repas ? demanda Harry.**

**- Non, c'est à propos d'Hermione…**

**Harry fronça les sourcils puis il dit :**

**- Très bien, je t'écoute…**

**- Voilà, ce matin, je suis allé la voir pour lui demander un truc et je l'ai trouvée recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, entrain de pleurer…**

**- Hermione ? Pleurer ?**

**- Oui, puisque que je te le dis ! Elle m'a indiqué quelque chose à lui donner qui se trouvait sur son bureau et, quand je suis aller chercher le parchemin, j'ai vu une analyse sanguine qui venait de St-Mangouste…**

**- Une analyse de sang ?**

**- J'ai pas voulu lire, Harry, je t'assure mais j'ai dû poser les yeux dessus pour voir si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle me demandait… J'ai essayé de la faire parler mais elle m'a envoyé promener…**

**- Tu voudrais que j'essaie de lui parler ?**

**- Non, pas la peine, elle te dira rien. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione nous cache quelque chose et j'aimerais bien savoir…**

**- Ce n'est sûrement pas grave, dit Harry en posant ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Et si jamais ça l'est, elle nous le dira d'elle-même. Maintenant, si tu veux bien allons manger avant qu'il n'y ai plus rien.**

**Drago acquiesça puis tous deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent les professeurs à la longue table au bout de la pièce.**

**Le lendemain samedi, Harry et Drago partirent à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de toute une ribambelle d'élèves mais, exceptionnellement, Harry n'était pas accompagnateur comme d'habitude mais avait chargé Ron de l'être à sa place.**

**- Harry ? demanda Drago alors que les deux garçons étaient arrêtés devant une boutique de bibelots comme il y en a beaucoup à Pré-au-Lard.**

**- Oui ? dit Harry en suivant des yeux un petit joueur de Quidditch monté sur son balai qui tournoyait dans une grande bulle de verre, essayant d'attraper un vif d'or minuscule.**

**- J'aimerais te parler d'un truc…**

**- Mhm ? Je t'écoute…**

**- Viens, allons aux Trois Balais…**

**Etonné, Harry suivit néanmoins son compagnon et ils se dirigèrent vers le célèbre pub des Trois Balais.**

**- Je vous sert quelque chose ? demanda madame Rosmerta, la barmaid en les voyant entrer puis se diriger vers une table au fond de la salle.**

**- Non, pas pour l'instant, dit Drago avant que Harry n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.**

**- Mais… ?**

**- Attends, dit Drago. J'aimerais avoir toute ton attention pour te parler. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas d'une importance capitale mais Hermione et moi sommes dessus depuis plusieurs mois et…**

**- Hermione et toi ? s'étonna Harry. Plusieurs mois ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ?**

**- D'un voyage Harry, dit Drago.**

**- Un… voyage ? Mais… où ? Et quand ?**

**- Alors, un voyage oui, où, hé bien c'est un pays lointain qui s'appelle Japon et quand, pendant les grandes vacances…**

**- Hein ? Au Japon ? Mais Drago…**

**- Chut, dit Drago en posant un doigt sur la bouche du brun. C'est un cadeau qu'Hermione et moi on te fait. Par contre, ce que je n'avait pas prévu c'est que tout le monde donne quelque chose pour que nous partions tous les deux.**

**- Tout le monde ?**

**- Oui, dit Drago en sortant une feuille pliée de sa cape de sorcier. Regardes…**

**Il déplia le parchemin et le déposa devant Harry, sur la table. Celui-ci eut alors tout le loisir de voir que les signatures de plusieurs professeurs s'étalaient les unes en dessous des autres dans un tableau et que la somme en Gallions qu'ils avaient donné était inscrite dans une colonne à droite du tableau.**

**- 100 Gallions… 200 Gallions…, dit Harry en suivant des yeux le tableau. Mais… ce sont des sommes énormes…**

**- C'est ce que j'ai voulu dire à Dumbledore quand j'ai vu combien lui, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Lupin entre autres avaient donné mais je n'ai trouvé aucun d'eux dans leurs bureaux, à croire qu'ils m'évitaient.**

**- Ce ne serait pas impossible, tu sais, dit alors une voix devant eux.**

**Surpris, Harry et Drago levèrent les yeux et ils tombèrent sur Lupin accompagné de Hagrid.**

**- On peut s'asseoir ? demanda le demi-géant.**

**- Bien sûr, dit Harry en désignant les deux chaises vides en face d'eux. Professeur, Hagrid… pourquoi… ?**

**Et il désigna le parchemin.**

**Lupin se mit alors à se torturer les mains et Hagrid dit :**

**- C'est Dumbledore qui a eut l'idée de ça… Chacun de nous a donné un petit peu d'argent pour vous payer ce voyage à tous les deux sans que, comme Hermione nous l'a dit, que ce soit toi, Malefoy qui en paie une partie…**

**Harry ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et Drago dit :**

**- Au début Hermione voulait tout payer et je lui ait dit qu'il en était hors de question alors j'ai décidé de payer une partie du prix mais visiblement, cela n'est plus d'actualité.**

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- Regarde donc la somme des « donations » de nos chers professeurs… dit Drago.**

**Harry baissa les yeux sur la parchemin et il dit :**

**- 4000 Gallions ?!! Mais c'est une somme astronomique !**

**- Plus maintenant Harry, dit Hagrid avec un sourire paternel plaqué sur le visage. Dumbledore a pensé qu'un voyage loin de Poudlard, rien que tous les deux ne vous ferait que le plus grand bien, aussi, nous avons quelque peu changé les plans d'Hermione.**

**- En effet, dit Lupin. Au départ, vous ne deviez partir qu'un mois mais Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour vous faire partir durant la totalité des vacances d'ét**

**- Hein ?? s'exclama Drago. Mais, mais, mais… ?**

**- Du calme Drago, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, tout est arrangé… Vous quittez l'Angleterre le premier juillet à minuit par un transplanage collectif longue distance et vous revenez le trente août, par un autre transplanage collectif longue distance. Vous serrez logés dans le meilleur hôtel de Tôkyô et vous serez en demi-pension donc libres de déjeuner et de dîner où il vous semblera. Evidement, cet hôtel est un hôtel anglais, nous avons pensé que ce serait plus facile pour vous mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester dans le monde magique japonais, vous avez quartier libre. Ce sont vos vacances, vous faites ce que vous voulez.**

**Un silence s'abattit sur la table puis Drago le brisa en disant :**

**- C'est… incroyable… Si j'avais su…**

**- Tu ne nous aurait certainement pas laissé faire, dit Hagrid avec un sourire aussi large que son visage.**

**- Ya de grandes chances, dit le Serpentard en souriant comme jamais. Harry ?**

**Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui était abasourdi à un degré bien supérieur à la normale, ce qui fit sourire Lupin et Hagrid et Drago le secoua doucement par l'épaule.**

**- Laisses-moi deux secondes, tu veux ? demanda alors Harry.**

**Drago sourit puis les deux professeurs s'éclipsèrent en s'excusant et rejoignirent les autres professeurs accompagnateurs assis à une autre table plus loin.**

**- C'est un rêve, Dray… Je vais me réveiller, dit alors Harry.**

**- Non, mon cœur, c'est pas un rêve, dit Drago en souriant. C'est la réalité !**

**- Oh mon dieu…**

**- Quoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ?**

**- Au contraire ! dit Harry en bondissant légèrement de sa chaise. Aller au Japon ! C'est mon rêve depuis des années ! Tu n'aurait pu me faire de plus beau cadeau !**

**Et sur ce, il lui tomba dans les bras, riant et pleurant à la fois, provoquant sourires ou regards dédaigneux de la part des autres occupants du bar.**

**A midi, les deux garçons déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant de Pré-au-Lard et Harry avait encore le sourire sur le visage et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.**

**- Encore un mois, dit Drago en sortant Harry d'une douce rêverie.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Je disais qu'il reste encore un mois avant que nous ne partions…**

**- C'est trop long, dit Harry sur un ton boudeur.**

**- Mais non, ça va vite passer, assura le Serpentard en prenant la main de Harry qui se tenait en face de lui.**

**Le Gryffondor lui sourit puis il reporta son attention sur son assiette mais ses pensées allaient ailleurs. Bien loin, au delà de l'océan et des Etats-Unis…**

**A la nuit tombante, tout le monde rentra au château et Harry et Drago montèrent aussitôt dans leur Tour pour être tranquilles.**

**- Tu sais quoi, dit le blond en défaisant sa tresse d'un geste de la main.**

**- Non, dit Harry en posant sa cape et son sac sur son bureau.**

**- J'ai une soudaine envie d'aller au Manoir, dit Drago en posant à son tour sa cape et son sac.**

**- Ha bon ? Et ça te prend comme ça ? dit Harry, étonné.**

**- Ouais.**

**- Hé bien si tu veux, nous irons demain, dit Harry en souriant.**

**- T'es sérieux ?**

**- Bah oui, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux voir tes parents, tu le dis et on y va…**

**Drago sourit puis il s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de regarder le courrier entassé sur le bureau.**

**- Dis-moi, dit Drago en prenant la _Gazette du Sorcier_.**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Tu as des nouvelles de cette femme, là, celle qui t'avais fait convoquer au tribunal…**

**- Non, pas la moindre, dit Harry. Pourquoi ?**

**- Non, comme ça, juste pour savoir…**

**- Tu sais, elle a beau être gentille, je le reconnaît, mais tout ce qu'elle dira ne fera pas revenir Sirius, dit Harry en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Il est mort, nous l'avons enterré, à présent, on en parle plus. On ne l'oublie pas pour autant mais on n'en parle plus, d'accord ?**

**- Comme tu voudras, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.**

**Il marqua une pause, le temps d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé et d'ouvrir le journal puis il dit :**

**- Au fait… C'est pas ce soir que Dumbledore te rend tes baguettes ?**

**- Si, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je vais enfin retrouver mes pouvoirs…**

**- Tu ne les avait pas perdus, dit Drago.**

**- Bah c'est tout comme parce que moi, contrairement à Hermione, je ne sait pas faire de la magie avec mes mains.**

**- Moi j'y arrive un peu mais c'est juste pour faire apparaître de petits trucs, comme une brosse ou un autre truc de petite taille.**

**- Oui, je m'en souvient, au début que tu vivais ici, tu a fait disparaître une brosse et un nœud de cette façon…**

**- Je m'en souvient, dit Drago en souriant.**

**Tout à coup un des deux estomac gronda, réclamant sa pitance et Harry dit :**

**- C'est pas moi !**

**- Bah tu va rire mais c'est pas moi non plus… dit Drago en posant sa main sur son estomac.**

**Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre et Harry tourna la tête vers le perchoir de BrûleFlamme, son Phénix.**

**- Tu as si faim que ça, BrûleFlamme ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'oiseau de feu.**

**Celui-ci roula une note dans sa gorge et Harry se leva pour lui remplir sa mangeoire et par la même celle des deux chouettes et de l'aigle.**

**- Où est Naoko ? demanda alors Drago.**

**- Je ne sais pas, sûrement entrain de courir le monde, dit Harry. Mais je ne m'en fait pas, il est bien toujours revenu jusqu'à maintenant. Il faut juste qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie.**

**Drago sourit puis il se replongea dans la lecture de la Gazette et Harry s'attela à la confection d'un devoir de révision pour le professeur Lupin en vue de BUSEs blancs prevus pour le mercredi suivant.**


	23. Chapitre 22

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, j'ai pu voir que pas mal d'entre vous sont proches de la verité. Suis-je si transparente que cela ? :p Aller, passons aux RAR :

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Michi, c'est gentil ! Mais mange pas tout quand même, faut en laisser un peu pour les autres devoreurs de fics comme toi ! lol ! Pour les prenoms, j'aime bien Evan. Si je le choisit, ce serait unpeu comme un hommage à Lily. Enfin, on verra. Lé bébé n'est pas encore né ! Aller, KISU !

**LEMONICE** : Tu chauffe ! T'es vachement perspicace ! lol ! Voilà la suite ! KISU !

**STEPHANIE** : Voilà la suite et tu aura bientot une reponse à ta question, dans le prochain chap, je pense. Voilà KISU !

**DRAGO MALEFOY** : Desolé pour les chapitres courts, mais ca fait quand même six ou sept pages Word et puis faut aussi que le menage un peu le suspens ! lol ! Voilà la suite ! KISU !

**SELENE** : Merci, et continue de chercher des prenoms. Il m'en faudrait pour filles et pour garcons, on sait jamais ! lol ! Je cherche moi aussi de mon côté mais je sèche aussi. C'est pa simple de trouver des prenoms lol ! Bon aller, voilà la suite ! KISU !

**CELINE.S** : Comment ça ?? Oublié ? Malheur à toi ! lol ! J'espere que tu va continuer à la lire ! Aller, KISU !

**JULIA ARIS** : Toi aussi tu chauffe beaucoup ! Mes chpitres sont si transparents que cela ? Enfin faut dire que je fait pas non plus grand chose pour broder et dissimuler un peu mes idées, lol ! Pour le voyage en amoureux, j'avais pensé que ca leur ferait pas de mal. Et pis, c'est indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire.... Aller, KISU !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Ah, un fidèle ( ou une ?) Moi aussi veut aller au Japon pendant deux mois, tout frais payés ! lol . Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, hélas non, pas dans ce chapitre là. Le suivant je crois. Aller, bonne lecture !

**SMILEY SOURIRE** : Ouh là là ! Que des persipcaces dans mes reviewers ! lol Moi aussi, je voudrais bien être à la palce de Dray et Harry ! Rah, le Japon ! Mon rêve ! Bone aller, redescendons sur terre ! KISU !

**ONARLUCA** : Les profs ils sont contents que Drago ait reussit à redonner gout à la vie à Harry et vice versa alors ils leur font un petit cadeau. Et aller ! Encore une perspicace ! lol Decidement, je suis abonnée mais j'adore ça ! Aller, KISU !

Aller, en avant pour une balade à cheval et une retrouvaille entre parents Malefoy et leur fifils adoré ! lol !

**READ, ENJOY & REVIEWS !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

**Le dimanche matin, Harry fit savoir à Dumbledore que lui et Drago allaient au Manoir Malefoy, sûrement pour la journée et que donc, il ne les attendent pas pour déjeuner.**

**Il partirent du château à huit heures et transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse car Drago voulait acheter quelque chose pour sa mère, un bouquet de roses noires en l'occurrence, ses préférées.**

**- On peut y aller ? demanda Harry. Il est neuf heures… Tu crois qu'ils sont levés ?**

**- Hum… je pense oui, dit Drago en regardant la nouvelle montre qu'il s'était offerte il y a peu de temps. Mes parents ne sont pas du genre à faire la grasse mat' !**

**Harry sourit puis ils transplanèrent tous deux jusqu'au Manoir.**

**- Ce sont des chevaux là-bas ? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux, tourné sur la droite du Manoir qui se dressait, majestueux, devant eux.**

**- Oui, dit Drago en regardant à son tour dans la même direction. Ce sont nos chevaux, ajouta-t-il. Je te les montrerais si tu veux et peut-être même qu'on pourra monter.**

**- Ha... Tu sais, si on peut pas, c'est pas grave...**

**Drago sourit puis Harry ajouta :**

**- Je suis déjà monté une fois sur cheval… non, un poney, rectifia le brun. Hum… un poney de manège qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que de tourner en rond…**

**- J'imagine d'ici le tableau, dit Drago en souriant.**

**- Te moque pas, j'avais cinq ans et c'était pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. Les Dursley avaient fait un gros effort pour nous emmener tous les deux à la fête foraine de Londres et Dudley à, pour changer, fait un caprice pour monter sur un des poneys. Ne supportant plus les cris de Dudley, la femme qui tenait le manège a décidé de nous offrir à tous les deux un tour gratuit que les Dursley ont payé, évidemment.**

**Drago sourit en haussant les sourcils puis il se tourna vers la grille qui marquait le début de la propriété et il poussa l'un des lourds battants de fonte.**

**- Peut-être que mon père me laissera monter son cheval, dit Drago alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux sur le gravier blanc de l'allée.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? demanda Harry.**

**- Ce cheval est un étalon, dit Drago. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu le monter, j'ai fait un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres. J'en ait encore le derrière douloureux.**

**Harry sourit puis il donna une tape sur la fesse droite et le Serpentard sursauta :**

**- Hey ! Harry…**

**Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et Drago lui prit alors la main pour empêcher de nouvelles tentatives.**

**- Narcissa ! s'exclama Mr Malefoy depuis son bureau.**

**- Oui ? demanda la ténébreuse femme blonde en entrant dans le bureau.**

**- Tu peux me donner un verre de cognac ?**

**Narcissa fit la moue mais elle alla néanmoins servir un verre d'alcool à son mari et, lui ramenant le verre, elle dit :**

**- Tu ne devrais pas commencer la journée par du cognac…**

**- De quoi je me mêle ?**

**- Rien… Pardonnes-moi, Lucius mais je pense avant tout à ta santé en te disant cela…**

**Lucius leva les yeux sur sa femme qui regardait le sol à sa droite, les bras croisés. Il se leva alors et la prit dans ses bras. La femme lui pardonna aussitôt et elle l'embrassa pour le lui montrer.**

**Soudain, la cloche de l'entrée retentit dans le hall puis une petite voix s'exclama :**

**- Maître Drago ! Mr Potter ! Maître, maître ! Venez vite voir qui vient rendre visite au Maître !**

**Mr Malefoy lâcha Narcissa qui se précipita dans le hall.**

**Drago eut juste le temps de mettre les roses en sûreté en les jetant dans les bras de l'Elfe de maison avant que sa mère ne le prenne dans ses bras et le serre à l'en étouffer.**

**Harry subit le même traitement mais moins vivement puis Lucius apparu, droit et fier comme toujours.**

**- Bonjour père, dit Drago avec un sourire.**

**- Bonjour Drago, répondit Lucius. Harry…**

**Il fit un signe de tête à celui-ci qui lui répondit par le même mouvement du chef puis Narcissa demanda :**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici à cette heure-ci ?**

**- Drago avait envie de venir vous voir, dit Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon.**

**- Au fait, dit Drago en se retournant. Tenez mère…**

**Il prit le bouquet de roses noires des bras de l'Elfe de maison puis il les tendit à Narcissa qui dit :**

**- Des roses noires ! Elles sont splendides ! Merci mon fils !**

**Sur ce, elle lui collait un gros baiser sur le front puis elle s'éloigna et disparu dans le salon.**

**- Que nous vaut votre visite ? demanda alors Lucius en s'approchant.**

**- Oh, rien de spécial, père, dit Drago. Mais… dois-je vraiment avoir une raison pour venir voir mes parents ?**

**Mr Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire puis il entraîna les deux garçons dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent Narcissa entrain d'arranger le bouquet avec l'aide d'un Elfe de maison qui volait à hauteur de la table pour l'aider au mieux.**

**- Père ? demanda Drago au bout de quelques minutes de discussion.**

**- Oui ?**

**- En arrivant, nous avons vu, avec Harry, les chevaux dans le rond d'entraînement… dit Drago.**

**- Vous voulez y aller ? demanda Narcissa.**

**- Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus approché un cheval, dit Drago avec un sourire. Père ?**

**- Oui Drago, ta jument est toujours vivante… dit Lucius avec un petit sourire. Elle vient d'avoir un petit d'ailleurs… Le mois dernier il me semble…**

**- Donc elle ne court pas cette saison ? demanda Drago.**

**- Non, c'est dommage d'ailleurs, dit Lucius en se levant soudain. Mais venez donc, allons aux écuries…**

**Narcissa se leva à son tour, imitée rapidement par Harry et Drago et tous quatre transplanèrent jusqu'aux écuries.**

**- Est-elle toujours au même endroit qu'avant ? demanda Drago en se dirigeant vers un grand bâtiment de vieille pierre grise.**

**- Oui, dit Lucius. Onzième box à gauche en entrant… quand tu étais petit, tu aura pu aller la voir dans le noir le plus total !**

**- Père, dit Drago en poussant la grande porte de bois. Cela remonte à plusieurs années…**

**- Et surtout avant que tu ne t'éloigne des chevaux, dit Narcissa avec un sourire.**

**Elle récolta une grimace pour la peine puis Drago entra dans le bâtiment et Lucius poussa Harry dans le dos en disant :**

**- Montez-vous à cheval, Harry ?**

**- Non… A vrai dire, je suis monté une fois mais c'était un poney de manège, dans les foires Moldues…**

**- Je vois… dit Malfoy senior en plissant le nez. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez monter la jument de Drago, il ne fera pas le difficile je pense…**

**- C'est gentil mais…**

**- Harry ! Amène-toi, chéri !**

**Harry sourit en s'entendant nommer ainsi puis Lucius le poussa dans le bâtiment et y entra à son tour.**

**- Viens vite voir cette beauté, dit Drago, aussi excité qu'un enfant de dix ans. Elle n'a pas changé… Ellébore…**

**- Ellébore ? s'étonna Harry en s'approchant prudemment du box.**

**- Sa mère a mis bas dans un de nos près autour du Manoir, expliqua Lucius. Il y avait quantité d'Ellébores dans ce champ et la mère de cette jument à décidé de mettre son petit au monde ici, en plein milieu d'un bosquet d'Ellébores, voilà d'où lui vient son nom…**

**Il leva alors la main et Harry le regarder la poser sur le chanfrein d'un superbe cheval noir.**

**- Son père c'est Aron, dit Drago. L'étalon de mon père…**

**- Ha oui celui qui t'a…**

**- Envoyé promené, oui, celui-là même, dit Lucius en ôtant sa main et en s'éloignant. Le voici…**

**Il ouvrit la moitié supérieur d'une porte de box et un cheval aussi noir que les ténèbres passa la tête par l'ouverture.**

**- Voici Aron, mon premier et unique cheval, dit Lucius en caressant tendrement le nez de l'animal qui prolongea le câlin en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son maître.**

**- Père, dit alors Drago.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Puis-je monter Ellébore ?**

**- Hé bien… il faudrait voir avec le palefrenier, dit Lucius.**

**- Il n'y aura pas de soucis, maître, dit alors une voix cassée dans le dos de Harry qui se raidit.**

**- Pardon, monsieur…**

**Un petit homme bouscula légèrement Harry et lui passa devant.**

**- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, maître Drago, dit-il de sa voix cassée. Cela fait tellement longtemps…**

**- Et moi donc, Bob, dit Drago. Croyez-moi, je suis content de revenir ici après tant d'années…**

**Le vieil homme offrit un sourire édenté puis il entra dans le box de la jument de Drago et il dit :**

**- Si Maître Drago veut se donner la peine de sortir sa beaut**

**- Mais avec joie, dit Drago en souriant.**

**Il prit la longe que le vieux Bob avait passé autour du cou de la jument puis il la sortit de son box et Harry pu voir juste derrière la jument, un petit poulain brun.**

**Ce dernier contourna sa mère et s'approcha de Harry.**

**- On dirait que tu l'intrigue, dit alors Drago en mettant sa jument le long des box.**

**Harry regarda le poulain qui était presque à sa hauteur et le petit animal s'approcha un peu plus. Harry recula d'un pas, étonné et il sentit quelque chose de grand et dur dans son dos. Il découvrit Mr Malefoy en se retournant et celui-ci dit :**

**- Il ne faut jamais reculer devant un cheval, aussi petit soit-il, Harry… Laissez-le vous regarder… Il ne vous connaît pas, il est intrigué, c'est normal…**

**- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'un poulain, dit alors Drago. Pense à Buck, il était deux fois plus grand lui et tu n'a pas hésité en l'approchant…**

**Harry regarda Drago puis soudain Mr Malefoy lui prit le poignet et approcha la main de Harry près du poulain.**

**- Approches Corazon, approches… dit Mr Malefoy.**

**Le poulain leva ses yeux noirs sur Mr Malefoy et Harry tenta de reculer mais la haute stature de Mr Malefoy l'en dissuada.**

**- Harry, dit alors Drago. Bob, tenez-la moi un instant…**

**Le vieux Bob prit la long de la jument et Drago s'approcha du poulain. Il passa un bras sur son dos puis il dit :**

**- Regarde Harry, il n'est pas méchant…**

**- Je m'en doute bien mais je n'ai pas confiance, dit Harry en se libérant de la poigne de Mr Malefoy qui soupira.**

**- Drago, ne le force pas, dit-il.**

**- Il fallait me le dire que tu avais peur des chevaux, dit alors Drago, ignorant la remarque de son père.**

**- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, c'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance…**

**Drago fit une moue puis il se tourna vers le vieux Bob, prit la longe de la jument et la sortit des écuries.**

**Harry soupira et il recula, s'appuyant sans s'en rendre compte contre Mr Malefoy qui dit :**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, il est simplement froiss**

**- Oh, je ne m'en fait pas, dit Harry. C'est juste que depuis hier, il est étrange…**

**- Allons, ça va lui passer… dit Narcissa.**

**- Oui, allez, venez Potter, allons-voir comment il se débrouille après tant d'années sans pratiquer…**

**Mr Malefoy frappa doucement sur les épaules de Harry puis tous deux suivis par Narcissa sortirent des écuries.**

**Drago terminait de seller la jument tandis que le vieux Bob ajustait une bride sur la tête de la magnifique bête.**

**Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par une étalage de tant de puissance alliée à autant de beauté.**

**- Aller, en selle ! dit alors Lucius en prenant son fils par la taille.**

**Il le mit sans peine sur le dos du cheval et Drago dit :**

**- Père… J'aurais très bien pu monter tout seul…**

**- Oh Drago, ça va, dit alors Narcissa. C'est ton père après tout.**

**- Oui mère, vous avez raison, dit Drago en souriant.**

**Il hocha la tête en direction de son père puis, rassemblant ses rênes, il dirigea l'animal vers une sorte d'enclos rectangulaire dont le tour était parsemé de petit obstacles.**

**- Maître Drago, dit alors le vieux Bob. Evitez de sauter les obstacles dès le début… Faites quelques tours tranquillement aux trois allures avant…**

**- Vous avez raison Bob, dit Drago en engageant la jument dans le circuit le plus à l'extérieur autour de la carrière.**

**Harry s'accouda à la barrière et il suivit des yeux la jument noir et Drago marcher tranquillement le long de la barrière. Il s'en voulait d'avoir refusé de toucher le poulain mais ce genre d'animal ne lui inspirait plus beaucoup de confiance depuis ce fameux anniversaire de Dudley où les Dursley les avaient emmenés tous deux à la foire de Londres.**

**Le poney sur lequel s'était retrouvé Harry était stressé si bien que Dudley en avait profité pour jouer un tour de plus à son cousin.**

**Il avait sortit une bille de la poche de son pantalon et l'avait catapultée sur la croupe du poney qui avait rué et éjecté Harry loin devant lui.**

**Pétunia, bien que n'aimant pas Harry, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller le relever et elle avait réprimandé Dudley qui en avait eut cure.**

**Depuis, Harry se méfiait des chevaux et ce poulain devant lui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait fait ressurgir ce douloureux souvenir.**

**- Un penny pour vos pensées, Mr Potter, dit soudain une voix à sa droite.**

**Harry leva les yeux sur Mr Malefoy puis il dit en souriant :**

**- Je ne pense à rien… J'admire juste votre fils…**

**- Je ne vous crois pas, dit Lucius. Mais je ne peux vous forcer à me dire le fond de votre pensée… Outre les chevaux, vous méfiez-vous aussi de moi ?**

**- Pourquoi une telle question ?**

**- Juste par curiosité, dit Lucius en se tournant vers Drago qui était à présent au petit galop.**

**- Si vous voulez savoir… oui… encore un peu même si j'apprend doucement à vous connaître un peu mieux, vous les Malefoy… La semaine dernière, je suis allé boire le thé chez Hermione, dans son appartement à Poudlard et elle m'a dit plusieurs choses sur vous notamment…**

**- Ha bon ? demanda Mr Malefoy, soudain mal à l'aise. Quel genre de choses ?**

**- Oh rien qui n'ai pu vous avilir en quoi que ce soit, rassurez-vous, dit Harry avec un sourire. Elle m'a juste dit qu'une fois que l'on vous connaît un peu mieux, vous n'êtes pas méchant. Un peu comme Drago en fait…**

**Mr Malefoy eut un sourire puis il demanda :**

**- Potter… Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes venus ici aujourd'hui ?**

**- Simplement parce que Drago a soudainement eut envie de venir, dit Harry. Non, Mr Malefoy, il n'y a pas une autre raison…**

**Harry regarda Lucius en coin et celui-ci sourit puis Harry reprit :**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy, si jamais Drago avait une quelconque nouvelle à nous apprendre, je pense que j'en serait le premier au courant, non ?**

**- Sûrement…**

**- Mr Malefoy…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Mrs Malefoy sait-elle pour Drago ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?**

**- Oh, elle a crié, elle a hurlé, elle a cassé des choses, mais maintenant elle l'accepte…**

**Mr Malefoy sourit puis il se tut et se tourna vers son fils qui galopait à présent autour de la carrière.**

**- Aller maître Drago, dit alors le vieux Bob. Passez ce croisillon l**

**- Un croisillon ?**

**- Ne faites pas le difficile, maître Drago, dit le vieux Bob.**

**Drago soupira et Harry dit :**

**- Drago a toujours détesté qu'on lui donne des ordres…**

**- Et ça ne changera pas, croyez-moi, dit alors Narcissa en venant s'accouder à la gauche de Harry.**

**Harry se tourna vers elle et il vit qu'elle regardait Mr Malefoy et Harry sourit.**

**- Bravo maître Drago ! s'exclama le vieux Bob. Celui-ci maintenant !**

**Harry suivit des yeux la jument noire et Drago la positionna face à un autre croisillon un peu plus haut qu'elle passa sans problèmes.**

**- Fils, dit soudain Lucius. Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui…**

**- Mais père ! dit Drago en mettant la jument au trot puis au pas et en revenant vers Harry et ses parents.**

**- Ne discute pas, mon chéri, dit alors Narcissa. Descend maintenant…**

**Drago bougonna mais mit pied à terre et le vieux Bob prit les rênes de la jument tandis que Drago passait sous la barrière.**

**Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et Drago s'appuya sur son épaule.**

**- Drago ? dit Harry, surprit. Ça va ?**

**- Super bien ! s'exclama Drago en se redressant. Je suis au paradis !**

**- Oh non, dit Mr Malefoy. Pas encore…**

**Il garda volontairement sa phrase en suspend et s'approcha du vieux Bob qui sortait de la carrière devant la jument.**

**Il lui dit quelque chose et le vieux Bob hocha la tête avec un sourire puis il s'éloigna en tirant la jument derrière lui et en poussant le poulain.**

**- Viens Drago, allons aux écuries… dit Mr Malefoy en revenant vers son fils. Vous permettez…**

**Il repoussa Harry et prit son fils par les épaules puis tous deux s'éloignèrent.**

**- Mais ? dit Harry.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, dit alors Narcissa. Je crois que mon cher époux réserve une surprise de taille à Drago…**

**- Quel genre ?**

**- Hum… Qu'il l'autorise à monter Aron ne m'étonnerais que peu… dit Narcissa avec un sourire.**

**- Mais ce cheval… n'est-il pas celui qui…**

**- Si, c'est lui, dit Narcissa. Mais Drago avait cinq ans il me semble… Et puis c'était un caprice et Lucius a voulu montrer à Drago qu'un petit garçon de bonne famille ne fait pas de caprices… Je pense qu'il s'en souvient encore…**

**- Assurément, dit Harry avec un sourire. Il m'en a encore parlé quand nous sommes arrivés et que nous avons vu les chevaux depuis les grilles…**

**- Vraiment ?**

**Harry hocha la tête et allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain un hurlement de joie sortit des écuries et Harry sourit en regardant Narcissa, elle aussi souriante.**

**- Je vois que avez vu juste, dit-il.**

**- Attention, dit alors Narcissa.**

**Harry se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir Drago dans ses bras mais un Drago au bord de l'hystérie.**

**- Hé bien ! dit Harry en retrouvant son équilibre grâce à un pas en arrière.**

**- Aron !**

**- Non moi c'est Harry, chéri…**

**- Oui je sais, mais Harry ! Je vais monter Aron !**

**Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et Drago le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer avant de le lâcher et de partir dans les écuries.**

**- Père ! s'exclama-t-il.**

**Il n'y eut pas de réponse et Harry entendit un :**

**- Papa !**

**Narcissa écarquilla les yeux et dit :**

**- Tiens, il ne nous l'avais jamais fait celle-l**

**- Vraiment ? Il vous a toujours appelé « Mère » et « Père » ?**

**- Depuis qu'il sait faire des phrases cohérentes oui, dit Narcissa. Oh, peut-être une ou deux fois nous a-t-il appelé « maman » ou « papa » mais c'était exceptionnel…**

**- Comme aujourd'hui ! dit Harry en souriant.**

**- Oui, dit Narcissa en souriant. Allez, venez…**

**Il firent un pas en avant mais durent reculer en voyant l'immense bête noire s'avancer dans le soleil de la cour.**

**- Voilà comme j'aime mon mari, dit Narcissa.**

**Et il y avait de quoi !**

**Mr Malefoy était monté sur Aron, droit et fier, comme à son habitude, mais là, c'était encore plus spectaculaire tant il émanait de puissance de la part du cheval et de son cavalier lui-même.**

**- Si ce n'était pas le père de mon compagnon, dit Harry. Je me sauverais en courant…**

**Narcissa eut un petit rire cristallin puis elle s'approcha du cheval et dit :**

**- Où est Drago ?**

**- Il arrive, dit Lucius en se tournant vers les écuries.**

**Narcissa recula d'un pas puis elle dit en fronçant les sourcils :**

**- Mais ce n'est pas Aron… C'est Ellébore… Que…**

**- Regardez mieux, mère, dit alors la voix de Drago de l'intérieur de l'écurie.**

**Harry recula d'un pas en voyant une autre immense bête noire venir se placer aux côtés du cheval de Mr Malefoy et Harry ouvrit la bouche.**

**- Une photo, dit Harry. Ça ferait un superbe tableau…**

**- C'est comme si c'était fait Mr Potter, dit alors quelqu'un dans son dos.**

**Harry se retourna et vit le vieux Bob avec un vieil appareil photo dans les mains.**

**- Venez, dit alors Narcissa en entraînant Harry hors du champ de visée de l'appareil.**

**A peine s'étaient-ils éloigné qu'un flash aveuglant éclaira momentanément l'obscurité des écuries puis le vieux Bob dit en prenant la photo qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.**

**- Tenez madame, faites-la encadrer…**

**Il la donna à Mrs Malefoy qui, sortant sa baguette, la fit encadrer puis elle la dédoubla et donna le second cadre à Harry en disant :**

**- C'est pour vous deux…**

**- Merci, dit Harry.**

**Il toucha du bout des doigts le cadre en argent et remarqua qu'un serpent en composait la moitié droite et qu'une lion la moitié gauche.**

**Harry sourit puis il rangea précautionneusement le cadre dans la poche de sa cape puis soudain Drago dit :**

**- Tu viens Harry ?**

**- Heu… dit Harry en réalisant.**

**Narcissa s'approcha alors de son fils et dit :**

**- Je vais monter sur Aron avec toi, mon chéri… Harry montera avec Lucius sur Ellébore…**

**- Heu je… dit Harry. Mais…**

**- Allez Potter, venez… Le meilleur moyen de vaincre une peur et encore de l'affronter.**

**Harry se tourna vers Mr Malefoy qui s'était légèrement penché vers lui et qui lui tendait la main.**

**- Chéri, dit alors Drago une fois sa mère installée derrière lui. S'il te plait…**

**Harry regarda Drago puis il soupira et s'agrippa à la main de Mr Malefoy qui le hissa sans peine derrière lui en disant :**

**- Hé bien voilà, vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas mort…**

**- Pas encore, dit Harry.**

**Mr Malefoy secoua la tête puis tout à coup les bras de Harry lui enserrèrent la taille et il dit :**

**- N'ayez pas peur…**

**- C'est facile de dire ça quand on monte à cheval depuis qu'on sait marcher… bougonna Harry.**

**Mr Malefoy soupira puis Drago passa devant eux en marchant tranquillement.**

**- Faisons le tour de la propriété, proposa-t-il.**

**- Pourquoi pas, dit Mr Malefoy en suivant son étalon avec Ellébore.**

**Et ils dirigèrent leurs chevaux sur un etroit sentier qui partait en serpentant dans la forêt qui entourait le Manoir sur trois côtés.**


	24. Chapitre 23

Coucou ! It's me ! Je vous met tout de suite un nouveau chapitre parce que le precedent n'etait pas super super. J'espere qu'avec celui-ci, vous serez comblé(e)s lol !

Je ne repond pas aux reviews, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui mais je le ferait avec le prochain chapitre qui arrivera vite, promis ! Voilà ! Aller,

**READ ENJOY & REVIEWS !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 23 **

**Le soleil se couchait quand les quatre cavaliers rentrèrent au Manoir Malefoy.**

**Mr Malefoy fit descendre Harry de la jument avant d'en descendre à son tour et Drago aida sa mère à en faire autant puis il mit également pied à terre en disant :**

**- Tu vois, chéri, ce n'est pas si terrible, si ?**

**Harry s'assit sur une marche puis il dit :**

**- Non, pas terrible… Mais jamais plus.**

**- Oh aller…**

**- Laisse-le, dit alors Narcissa en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.**

**Drago fit la moue puis il rentra Aron dans son box et Mr Malefoy en fit autant avec Ellébore.**

**Quand ils ressortirent des écuries, Harry se leva et dit :**

**- Mrs et Mrs Malefoy, je crois que nous allons rentrer à Poudlard à présent…**

**- Déjà ? s'étonna Drago.**

**- Il fait nuit Drago, et nous n'avons pas prévenu Dumbledore…**

**- Nous lui avons dit que nous partions pour la journée, dit Drago.**

**- Oui mais la journée est finie à présent, dit Harry. Il nous faut rentrer…**

**Drago soupira puis il se tourna vers son père et dit :**

**- Père, vous m'avez fait immensément plaisir en m'autorisant à monter votre cheval… Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux quand vous m'avez dit que vous me réserviez une surprise…**

**- Je t'ai interdit d'approcher ce cheval pendant plus de dix ans Drago, dit Mr Malefoy. A présent, tu es un adulte, et tu es responsable de tes actes… Et puis je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant…**

**- Lucius ! dit Narcissa sur un ton de reproche.**

**- Laissez mère, dit alors Drago. Il a raison après tout…**

**Il fit une grimace à Mr Malefoy qui prit un air choqué puis il dit :**

**- Père, mère, Harry et moi allons rentrer au château… Harry a raison, la journée est finie…**

**Harry sourit légèrement puis Drago embrassa ses parents et se glissa au côté de Harry.**

**Tous deux transplanèrent ensuite jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse où Harry voulait faire quelques emplettes avant de rentrer à Poudlard**

**En réapparaissant devant les grilles du parc, deux bonnes heures après avoir quitté les Malefoy, Harry vit tout de suite que quelque chose d'étrange se passait.**

**- Viens par là, dit-il en entraînant Drago dans l'ombre d'un chêne.**

**- Mais ?**

**- Chut… Regarde à la porte… dit Harry.**

**Drago regarda dans cette direction et il vit alors une grande silhouette noire se tenant face à une autre silhouette noire plus petite et plus fine.**

**Cependant, il n'était pas dur de reconnaître, grâce aux long cheveux blonds de la grande silhouette, qui elle était…**

**- Mais c'est mon père ! dit Drago à voix basse. Que fait-il ici ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, dit Harry. Mais regarde donc l'autre silhouette… Elle ne te dis rien ?**

**Drago plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir le visage de l'interlocuteur de Mr Malefoy mais il secoua la tête et Harry dit :**

**- C'est Hermione…**

**- Hermione ? Mais ?**

**- Tu as raison, dit alors Harry. Elle nous cache quelque chose et ton père fait partie de l'histoire…**

**- Attends deux secondes Harry, dit Drago. Tu t'avance pas un peu trop ?**

**- Peut-être que oui, dit Harry. Mais peut-être que non aussi… Il faut qu'on se retrouve tous les quatre avec Ron pour la forcer à en parler. Si nous sommes ses amis, nous avons le droit de savoir ce qu'elle fiche avec ton père à dix heures du soir… un dimanche…**

**Drago réfléchit un instant puis il acquiesça et tous deux passèrent les grilles comme si de rien n'était.**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac et Harry se transforma en cerf et fit quelques allers-retours, surveillé par Drago qui s'était assit au pied d'un arbre.**

**Harry, tout en buvant dans le lac, regardait du coin de l'œil Hermione et Mr Malefoy discuter mais il ne pouvait entendre leurs dires qui, pourtant, étaient animés…**

**- Mais puisque que je vous le dit, Mr Malefoy… dit Hermione en s'appuyant contre la porte de bois.**

**- Ce n'est pas possible, miss Granger, dit Mr Malefoy.**

**- Vous voulez voir le papier de St-Mangouste ? Ils sont formels !**

**- Ça va, calmez-vous, dit Mr Malefoy. Ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits non plus…**

**- Je risque bien de le faire si vous refusez d'admettre la vérité, dit Hermione en croisant les bras.**

**Mr Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire. Une poignée de secondes s'écoula puis soudain, il dit :**

**- Et n'y as-t-il pas un moyen Moldu pour…**

**- Si mais c'est trop tard, dit Hermione. J'en suis à quatre semaines et demi et le délai pour avorter est de trois semaines. Je n'ai pas le choix à présent, Mr Malefoy… Nous avons fait une bêtise, je le conçoit…**

**- Je n'aurais pas dû vous bousculer ainsi en vous embrassant, miss Granger… Vous m'en voyez navr**

**- Les excuses ne sont plus de mise Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione. Je suis enceinte de vous et il va vous falloir assumer à présent…**

**- Mais je ne veux pas d'un autre enfant, miss ! Drago me suffit !**

**- Ça, il fallait y penser avant de vous jeter sur moi l'autre jour à Londres ! s'exclama Hermione.**

**- Mais c'est vous qui…**

**- Taisez-vous ! A présent qu'il est là, il va y rester et puis, à bien y réfléchir, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour l'élever ! J'ai un compagnon, nous allons nous marier et je lui dirais qu'il est le père du bébé, un point c'est tout.**

**- Et que ferez-vous si en grandissant il présente les même traits qu'un Malefoy ? Et si c'est un demi-vélane ? Comment allez-vous expliquer les ressemblances entre cet enfant et Drago… non, entre cet enfant et moi, que dis-je !**

**- Cela suffit à présent, dit Hermione. J'en ai par-dessus de la tête de vos pitoyables excuses ! J'aurais dû vous tuer ainsi tout le monde aurait été content et je ne serait pas dans cette merde !**

**Mr Malefoy eut un sursaut puis, rabattant les pans de sa cape sur lui, il fit volte-face et descendit les marches de pierres à grands pas.**

**Il sortit du par cet transplana aussitôt. Ce fut ce moment là que choisirent Harry et Malefoy pour s'approcher.**

**- Mione ? s'étonna Harry en reprenant sa forme originelle devant les marches de l'entrée. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici à cette heure et toute seule ?**

**- Je… Je prend l'air, dit Hermione en regardant les deux garçons.**

**- Ha bon… dit Harry.**

**Un petit temps de silence pesant passa puis Hermione dit avec un petit sourire en coin :**

**-Vous ne me croyez pas, hein ?**

**- Hé bien non, si tu veux savoir, dit Drago. En fait, pour tout te dire, on t'a entendu parler avec quelqu'un…**

**- Ha… Vous étiez l**

**- Oui et non, dit Harry. Nous étions au bord du lac, je me promenait sous ma forme Animagi…**

**- Ha…**

**- Mione, dit alors Harry. Si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, il faut nous le dire… Nous pouvons peut-être t'aider…**

**- Je ne pense pas non, dit Hermione. Tant que le père n'aura pas compris…**

**- Le père ? la coupa Drago. Hermione ?**

**- Oups… dit Hermione en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.**

**- Tu en a trop dit Hermione, dit Harry. Mais je t'en prie, continue…**

**- Hum…**

**La jeune femme réfléchit un instant puis elle se décida et dit :**

**- Cela ne va pas vous plaire du tout, surtout à toi Drago mais… hum… venez, allons voir Dumbledore, je lui dirait tout ainsi il sera au courant et vous aussi. Je vais chercher Ron et on se retrouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

**- Comme tu voudra, dit Harry.**

**Drago regarda la jeune femme puis soudain son esprit fit le lien et il eut un sursaut. Il posa une main sur sa bouche et tout à coup, il disparu en courant.**

**- Où tu va ! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Drago qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Drago !**

**- Harry…**

**- Plus tard Hermione !**

**Et le Gryffondor partit en courant derrière son compagnon, plantant Hermione devant les portes du château.**

**- Dray… Tu es où ?**

**Harry ralentit sa course et il s'arrêta près du lac. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit soudain des bruits étranges et il se dirigea grâce à eux pendant quelques mètres avant de découvrir Drago penché par-dessus un rocher surplombant le lac, le corps secoué de violent spasmes.**

**- Mon cœur ! s'alarma Harry en s'approchant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Le Serpentard était entrain de vomir par-dessus le rocher tant la nouvelle qu'il venait de réaliser l'avait bouleversé.**

**- Hermione… dit-il entre deux spasmes.**

**Harry fronça les sourcils puis soudain Drago se retourna et se laissa glisser dos au rocher en s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche.**

**- Quoi Hermione ? demanda Harry en s'agenouillant devant le blond.**

**- J'ai… j'ai compris ce qu'elle nous cache…**

**Harry s'assit à côté de son compagnon et celui-ci ajouta :**

**- Elle est enceinte Harry…**

**- Enceinte ? Hermione ? Mais…**

**- Enceinte… de mon père…**

**- Pardon ??**

**Harry se redressa brusquement et Drago, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, hocha lentement la tête. Tout à coup, des larmes se mirent à couler en abondance sur ses joues et il s'effondra dans les bras de Harry en disant :**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il – ont-ils – fait une chose pareille ? Harry, dis-moi pourquoi je t'en conjure…**

**- Dray… chut… je t'en prie, calme-toi…**

**Harry lui caressa doucement le dos et Drago continua de pleurer dans son épaule en demandant pourquoi constamment.**

**- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur, je ne sais pas… dit Harry. Mais viens, allons dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle va nous expliquer et tu saura pourquoi…**

**- Jamais je ne le lui pardonnerais, dit alors Drago en se redressant.**

**- A qui ? Ton père ou Hermione ?**

**- Les deux…**

**Harry soupira puis il se leva et aida Drago à en faire autant puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château puis rejoignirent le bureau de Dumbledore où ils trouvèrent le directeur, Ron et Hermione ainsi que McGonagall, Rogue et Lupin.**

**- Ha… dit Harry en entrant.**

**- Je sais, dit alors McGonagall. Ne dites rien, Potter…**

**- Drago ? demanda Dumbledore. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**Drago ne répondit pas et il fusilla Hermione du regard. Celle-ci se tendit puis elle dit :**

**- Tu as compris, hein…**

**- Oui, dit Drago, prêt à exploser. Et tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour ne pas que je te tue maintenant !**

**- Drago !**

**- Malefoy !**

**Ce fut Rogue qui eut le dernier mot et Drago se tut mais ses poings étaient serrés et ses mâchoires crispées.**

**- Expliquez-nous miss Granger, dit alors McGonagall. De quoi parlez-vous, Mr Malefoy ? **

**Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis elle dit :**

**- Professeurs, Harry, Ron… Je suis enceinte…**

**- Mais ? dit Ron, surprit. Comment…**

**- Ecoute, dit Hermione. Je ne vais pas te faire un dess…**

**- Dis-leur de qui Hermione ! répliqua Drago en lui coupant la parole. Dis-leur de qui est cet enfant qu'ils comprennent pourquoi je veux te tuer !**

**- Drago ! Ça suffit à la fin ! dit Dumbledore en se levant brusquement de son siège.**

**Drago se tut une nouvelle fois et se détourna.**

**- Miss Granger, dit ensuite Dumbledore.**

**Il lui fit un signe de tête et Hermione se tordit les mains avant d'annoncer :**

**- C'est Mr Malefoy…**

**Si l'histoire avait été un manga, sûr que tout le monde serait tombé sur le sol dans un grand bruit et se serait relevé en arborant la grosse goutte caracteristique, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, seuls les yeux et la bouche des personnes présentes dans le bureau s'ouvrirent en grand pour montrer la stupeur d'une telle révélation.**

**Dumbledore fut le premier à réagir et il bafouilla :**

**- Mais, mais, mais… Miss… Miss Granger… Comment… ?**

**- Je ne sais pas monsieur, dit Hermione en évitant de regarder qui que ce soit.**

**- Ce… c'est une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante… dit Rogue, surprit.**

**- Je ne vous le fait pas dire… dit Drago, les mâchoires crispées.**

**- Harry…**

**- Oui monsieur… viens Dray…**

**Drago se laissa emmener sans opposer une réelle résistance mais Harry sentit, en lui prenant le bras, qu'il avait vraiment envie d'étrangler Hermione…**

**Une fois les deux garçons dehors, Dumbledore reprit :**

**- Allons-y Hermione… Expliques-toi…**

**Hermione ferma les yeux puis elle s'assit sur une chaise non loin puis elle raconta comment, il y a un mois, alors qu'elle venait de quitter le château pour rentrer chez elle, elle avait rencontré Mr Malefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle raconta comment Mr Malefoy l'avait invitée à déjeuner avec lui, s'étant retrouvé seul à la dernière minute et n'ayant pas envie de rentrer au Manoir. Elle raconta ensuite leur promenade dans les rues du Londres Moldu puis le long de la Tamise, comment, elle avait montré à Mr Malefoy sa Magie Instinctive puis vint le moment fatidique et Hermione et se tut brusquement.**

**- Miss Granger, dit alors McGonagall qui s'était assise. Pourquoi ? Imaginez ce que Drago doit ressentir à présent…**

**- Trahit, dit Hermione. Il doit se sentir trahit et moi je ne suis pas du tout fière de cela… En aucun cas je n'ai pensé aux conséquences de cet acte…**

**- Qui… Je veux dire… dit Lupin, soudain mal à l'aise.**

**- C'est lui, dit Hermione. Il m'a embrassée en premier mais je l'ai repoussé tout de suite et j'ai même faillit le gifler…**

**Elle eut un sourire puis elle ajouta :**

**- Ensuite, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé… Je… Je n'ai pas pu résister… Pas qu'il m'attire particulièrement, j'ai tout de même un petit ami mais… je ne sais pas… Il y avait quelque chose ce jour-là qui a fait que… enfin… rapidement, on s'est retrouvé au Manoir et… voilà le résultat… Je suis à présent enceinte d'un mois d'un homme de vingt ans mon aîné et je viens de perdre l'un de mes amis à cause de cette erreur monstrueuse… Oh mon Dieu… Je suis une idiote !**

**Et elle se mit à pleurer.**

**McGonagall se leva et la prit dans ses bras puis Dumbledore dit :**

**- Hélas, il est trop tard pour ôter cet enfant de là où il se trouve… Je ne vois donc pas d'autre solution que de le mener à terme, Hermione… Enfin… Tu te rend compte que c'est une grosse erreur que vous avez tous les deux fait là et c'est une bonne chose mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester brouillés avec les Malefoy… Nous en avons tous fait l'expérience et il vaut mieux être ami avec un Malefoy qu'ennemi. Je te conseille donc, Hermione, d'aller parler avec Drago le plus tôt possible.**

**- Non, professeur, dit Hermione. Je vous en prie… Vous l'avez entendu…**

**- Oui, soupira Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.**

**Il n'ajouta rien mais Rogue dit :**

**- J'irais lui parler, monsieur… Moi, il m'écoutera et ses envies meurtrières seront… moins meurtrières disons…**

**Dumbledore regarda Rogue puis il hocha la tête et dit :**

**- Très bien Severus… Je vous charge de faire revenir Drago à la raison… Prenez votre temps, je vous laisse jusqu'aux vacances… Si arrivé là ça ne donne rien, hé bien je m'en chargerais personnellement.**

**Rogue se leva puis il quitta le bureau et Dumbledore dit :**

**- Hermione ?**

**L'interpellée leva la tête vers le vieux Directeur puis celui-ci reprit :**

**- Je vais envoyer un hibou ainsi qu'un Portoloin à Alexandre… Je vais le faire venir ici dans la semaine et nous parlerons, tous les trois, de votre nouvelle condition. J'espère tout simplement qu'il prendra la chose moins rudement que Drago…**

**- Monsieur… dit alors Hermione.**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Nous aurons également quelque chose à vous dire… Enfin, moi plus spécialement…**

**- Est-ce en rapport avec ce pourquoi nous sommes ici ?**

**- Non…**

**Dumbledore resta silencieux un instant puis il dit :**

**- Cela vous dérange-t-il d'en parler de suite ? Cela détendra quelque peu l'atmosphère…**

**- Hé bien… a vrai dire, j'aurais aimé qu'Alexandre soit ici, qu'il aie son mot à dire mais puisque que nous sommes tous réunis, autant le dire maintenant.**

**McGonagall se recula et retourna s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et Hermione dit :**

**- Voilà, j'ai décidé, pendant mes vacances, de ne pas renouveler mon contrat avec vous l'année prochaine, professeur…**

**- Ha ? Hé bien voilà une nouvelle chose… dit Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous préciser ?**

**Hermione hocha la tête puis elle dit :**

**- Hé bien voilà, avec Alexandre, nous avons décidé de nous marier, sûrement à la rentrée ou tout du moins avant la fin de cette année et je lui ait promis que je reviendrais pas à Poudlard à la rentrée et ce pour deux ans scolaires…**

**- Deux ans… hum… Minerva ?**

**- Ça va être dur car je m'étais habituée à avoir Miss Granger pour m'aider, maintenant que je vieillit mais je pense que je m'en sortirait…**

**- Pour ma part, dit Dumbledore. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous épousiez Alexandre et si Minerva certifie qu'elle s'en sortira sans vous alors c'est d'accord…**

**- Merci professeur… Hem… Puis-je partir à présent ?**

**Dumbledore interrogea Lupin du regard puis McGonagall et Ron et enfin, il dit :**

**- Tu peux partir…**

**Hermione se leva puis soudain Dumbledore dit :**

**- Encore une chose…**

**- Oui ?**

**- En a-tu parlé avec Mr Malefoy ?**

**- Oui… Il y a quelques minutes… dit Hermione.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et rien du tout, dit la jeune Gryffondor. Ni bien ni mal, il n'a rien dit de concret en tous cas…**

**- Très bien… Merci.**

**Hermione fit un signe de tête puis elle quitta le bureau circulaire en soupirant profondément.**

**Une fois la porte refermée, Dumbledore dit :**

**- Ron ? Tu semble choqu**

**- J'ai de quoi, non ? dit Ron en se tournant vers Dumbledore.**

**- Mr Weasley, dit alors McGonagall. Vous êtes-vous douté de quelque chose ces dernières semaines ?**

**- Pas la moindre, dit Ron sincèrement. Son comportement n'a pas chang**

**- Là, je le reconnaît, dit McGonagall en hochant la tête. Miss Granger n'a absolument pas changé de comportement, ni pendant mes cours ni entre alors que nous étions toutes deux seules dans la classe…**

**- Elle est tout simplement habile pour cacher quelque chose, dit Lupin.**

**Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et dit :**

**- J'espère que notre couple vedette ne va pas se briser à cause de cette histoire…**

**Il soupira et Dumbledore dit :**

**- Allons Remus… Pourquoi penser une telle chose ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… avoua Lupin. La réaction de Drago est mauvaise… Jamais je ne l'ai entendu, au cours de l'année que j'ai passé en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal ici, proféré des menaces de mort à part envers Harry mais cela était alors normal…**

**Dumbledore eut un petit sourire puis il se leva de son bureau et dit en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Lupin :**

**- Ne t'en fait pas… Harry est fort, il arrivera à remettre Drago dans la bonne direction…**

**- Oh, je ne m'en fait pas, dit Lupin. C'est juste qu'à présent que j'ai la garde de Harry, je m'inquiète un peu plus de lui et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre inutilement…**

**- Remus a raison, dit McGonagall. Ces deux garçons se sont bien trouvés, ils se complètent parfaitement et cela me rendrait extrêmement triste de les voir se séparer à cause de… à cause de Miss Granger en fin de compte…**

**Ron hocha la tête en silence et soudain Dumbledore dit :**

**- Ron… puis-je te demander d'aller parler avec Hermione où est-ce trop dur ?**

**- Non… Ça ira, je vais y aller, j'ai besoin qu'elle m'explique certaines chose que j'ai du mal à saisir…**

**- Très bien… Tu viendra demain matin me voir pour me dire comment elle va et si elle ne va pas fort, je la renverrais de force chez elle, quitte à la prendre sous mon bras et à la mettre moi-même dans le train.**

**Ron eut un sourire puis il quiatta le bureau en fermant soigneusement la porte.**


	25. Chapitre 24

Coucou, me revoilou ! Vous avez de la chance, mon ordi remarche aujourd'hui. Hé oui, parce que hier, figurez-vius que môssier à decidé de se mettre ne vacances. Resultat, reinstallation completement de window et de tout ce qui va avec. La poisse. Pour couronner le tout, ne ouvrant ma BAL ce matin, j'ai decouvert que j'avais perdu TOUS mes messages dont vox zentilles reviews faisaient partie. Re-poisse. Je suis donc desolée, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je repondrais aux reviews, cependant, je vous dit un GRAND merci et surtout, continuez à m'envoyez des reviews, ca me fait trop trop plaisir et ca me donne le courage de continuer à ecrire ! Voilà, aller, bonne lecture, KISU !!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**

**- Par Merlin Drago ! s'exclama Rogue en faisant les cents pas.**

**- Mais quoi ?! répliqua Drago en se levant brusquement.**

**- Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi, par Merlin ? demanda Rogue en se plantant face à Drago qui s'était rassit en soupirant.**

**- N'est-ce pas assez clair ? demanda Drago en repoussant son ancien professeur de Potions et en s'éloignant.**

**- Mais elle s'est pratiquement humiliée devant toi, Drago, dit Harry en regardant son compagnon tourner en rond. Que veux-tu de plus ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je veux qu'elle paie ! Elle a brisé ma famille !**

**- Tais-toi ! s'exclama soudain Harry.**

**Cela faisait près de deux heures que lui et Rogue essayaient de faire comprendre à Drago qu'Hermione ne pouvait faire mieux que de s'excuser platement chose qu'elle avait faite la semaine passée déjà.**

_ Flash-Back _

**- Entre, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.**

**- Toi… siffla Drago en voyant la jeune femme entrer, l'air penaud. Qu'est-ce que tu viens fiche ici ?**

**- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de monter, dit Harry.**

**- Je… Je viens te faire des excuses, Drago, dit alors Hermione en baissant la tête.**

**Elle la releva et fit quelques pas en direction de Drago, se planta devant lui puis soudain elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et dit au milieu de sanglots :**

**- Drago… Drago, je t'en supplie, pardonnes-moi… Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire un quelconque mal… Pardonnes-moi… Je ferait n'importe quoi mais je t'en conjure, pardonnes-moi…**

**- C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! s'exclama Drago en repoussant Hermione de la main.**

**La jeune femme se retrouva assise sur le dallage de pierre et Harry s'accroupit à ses côtés pour la réconforter un peu et lui montrer qu'il était avec elle.**

**- Tu as brisé ma famille ! Tu entend ? Brisé ! s'exclama Drago en faisant de grands gestes des bras.**

**- Drago, je t'en prie, calmes-toi, dit Harry en le regardant d'en bas.**

**Drago se tendit mais ne se calma pas et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre.**

**Il s'y appuya puis soudain, il se redressa et donna un violent coup de poing contre la pierre et se blessa.**

**Il regarda la blessure et soudain, il se mit à pleurer en disant :**

**- C'est finit… Ma famille est brisée… Comme les os de ma main… Ma mère est partie…**

**Il se retourna alors brusquement et dit :**

**- Tu entend Hermione ? Tu es la cause du divorce de mes parents !!**

**- Non ! hurla Hermione en se retournant. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ment, tu ment, tu ment !!**

**Elle se releva en repoussant Harry et quitta le bureau en demandant encore à Drago de lui pardonner.**

**- Dray… dit Harry en prenant délicatement la main ensanglantée du Serpentard. Viens, allons soigner ça…**

**Drago s'essuya les yeux de sa manche puis il se laissa emmener par Harry et se laissa soigner sans rien dire mais Harry sentit bien que son compagnon avait la tête ailleurs…**

_ Fin du Flash-Back _

**- Jamais tu entend ! Je ne veux plus jamais la voir ! A cause d'elle mes parents se sont disputés et ma mère est partie ! Ils vont divorcer et je ne le veut pas !**

**- Drago calmez-vous ! dit Rogue. Cela fait deux semaines à présent que vous ne cessez de dire cela et cela en devient lassant.**

**Drago allait répliquer puis il dit, plus calmement :**

**- Alors qu'on venait de se retrouver tous les trois, voilà qu'on est déjà séparés…**

**Il soupira puis soudain des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il tomba à genoux sur le sol.**

**Harry s'avança mais Rogue fut plus rapide et il le prit par les épaules en disant :**

**- Potter, allez chez le Directeur et dites-lui que, encore aujourd'hui, ça n'a rien donn**

**- Oui, professeur, dit Harry.**

**Et il quitta la Tour Sud l'esprit ailleurs.**

**Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir son petit ami dans cet état et pire, de voir Hermione se détruire tout doucement…**

**Depuis deux semaines, Hermione ne venait plus ni au dîner, ni au déjeuner, ni même au petit-déjeuner. Cependant, elle mangeait car Harry voyait souvent des Elfes de Maison passer dans le couloir qui menait chez Hermione.**

**Par contre, la jeune femme avait cessé d'assurer ses cours et McGonagall avait dû faire avec, sachant combien l'épreuve était dure à surmonter pour sa jeune assistante.**

**Rapidement, tout le château avait été au courant qu'Hermione et Drago s'étaient violemment disputés, tout du moins était-ce la version qui circulait dans les couloirs…**

**Harry soupira puis il s'engouffra derrière une tenture pour accéder plus rapidement au bureau de Dumbledore.**

**En arrivant devant le grand phénix d'or, il s'apprêta à monter mais remarqua que les marches descendaient puis il entendit des voix au-dessus de lui :**

**- Lucius…**

**C'était la voix de Dumbledore.**

**- Lucius, je vous en prie… pour leur aise à tous les deux… pensez-y, Lucius… Si vous les séparez, il va y avoir des cris, des larmes et peut-être même du sang et je ne le veux pas… Rappelez-vous la dernière fois que vous avez essayé de les séparer…**

**- Je m'en souvient, Dumbledore, je m'en souvient, dit la voix de Lucius Malefoy.**

**Harry eut un choc. Cette voix semblait épuisée, lassée et non pas fière comme l'était normalement la voix de Mr Malefoy.**

**- Comprenez-moi Dumbledore… Mon fils ne…**

**Harry jeta un charme sur les marches de l'escalier qui se remirent à monter et il grimpa sur l'une d'elles et se laissa porter en disant :**

**- Votre fils est très bien ici, Mr Malefoy…**

**- P… Potter ? s'étonna Mr Malefoy en se retournant.**

**- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation et je m'y oppose…**

**- Vous voyez, dit Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'insister, croyez-moi…**

**- Même si c'est histoire ne me concerne pas, elle me concerne quand même indirectement car d'une, Hermione est ma meilleure amie et que deux, vous êtes le père de mon petit ami, Mr Malefoy.**

**Mr Malefoy baissa les yeux et Harry l'observa un instant.**

**- Vous avez l'air épuisé, Mr Malefoy, dit-il en se penchant pour voir le visage de l'homme en partie masqué par ses cheveux.**

**- Je lui suis, Potter, dit alors Mr Malefoy en soupirant tout en relevant la tête. Narcissa est partie dès qu'elle a su que Miss Granger attendait un enfant de moi…**

**Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :**

**- Cette fois-ci, elle ne reviendra pas…**

**Harry soupira puis il regarda Dumbledore qui rentra dans son bureau avec un hochement de tête. Le Gryffondor passa ensuite son bras sous celui de Mr Malefoy et il l'entraîna dans les couloirs de Poudlard puis dehors où ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille.**

**- Ecoutez, Potter, dit Malefoy en s'asseyant sur un banc de pierre. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire mais…**

**- Non, Mr Malefoy, dit Harry. Non vous n'êtes pas le seul coupable dans l'histoire…**

**- Mais ?**

**- Drago l'est aussi…**

**- Comment cela ?**

**- Si Drago n'avait pas fermement insisté pour qu'Hermione prenne les deux semaines de vacances imposées par Dumbledore, elle ne serait pas allée sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle ne vous aurait pas rencontré et tout le reste ne serait jamais arriv**

**- Peu importe qui est la cause de tout cela, dit Mr Malefoy. Le résultat et là, lui et il est des plus ennuyeux…**

**- Ce résultat, comme vous l'appelez, n'est pas le fruit du hasard…**

**- Mais ?**

**- Ecoutez-moi Mr Malefoy, dit Harry. Je sais que pour réussir à mettre une femme enceinte, il faut le vouloir très fort ou alors aimer cette femme de tout son cœur. La seconde hypothèse est rejetée d'office, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Evidement, je n'ai jamais aimée Miss Granger… dit Mr Malefoy.**

**- Quand à la première également, non ?**

**- Potter, vous vous fichez de moi, dit alors Mr Malefoy.**

**- Pardonnez-moi mais… encore une fois, j'ai surprit une de vos conversations…**

**- Décidément, c'est une manie chez vous… Et laquelle ?**

**- Le jour où vous nous avez emmenés, Drago et moi, à St-Mangouste…**

**Mr Malefoy fronça les sourcils et Harry reprit :**

**- Au moment de partir, vous nous avez dit de vous attendre dehors, ce que nous avons fait mais, une fois dans le hall de l'hôpital, Drago s'est rendu compte qu'il avait oubliée sa cape dans le bureau… Je suis donc retourné sur mes pas pour aller la lui chercher sans savoir que c'était vous qui l'aviez…**

**- J'étais avec Steller à ce moment-l**

**- Oui… Et je vous ai entendu parler d'Hermione…**

**- Vous avez donc dû entendre quand Steller m'a demandé si la petite était mienne, non ?**

**- Hélas… Croyez-moi que j'aurais voulu être sourd plutôt que d'avoir entendu cela mais j'ai un vilain défaut, c'est une monstrueuse curiosit**

**Mr Malefoy eut un sourire puis il dit :**

**- Je vous croit, Potter…**

**- Cette petite phrase ne vous a-t-elle pas fait réfléchir ? demanda alors Harry.**

**- Je vous mentirais en vous disant que non, dit Mr Malefoy. Oui, je l'avoue, cette phrase m'a fait réfléchir… Une fois que vous et Drago fûtes partis, je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer déjeuner au Manoir et d'autant plus que j'étais tout seul, Narcissa étant alors sortie avec ses amies…**

**- Et c'est à ce moment là que Drago a réussit à faire plier Hermione pour qu'elle prenne ces vacances… Elle s'est alors rendue au Chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer chez elle et elle est tombée sur vous…**

**- Nous avons discutés et puis je l'ai invitée à déjeuner et ensuite nous nous sommes promenés un peu dans Londres et sur les quais de la Tamise…**

**Il regarda vers le ciel puis reprit :**

**- Alors que je m'étonnais sur les Moldus, chose que je n'avais encore jamais faite et que votre amie m'expliquait diverses choses, je me suis remis à penser à cette maudite phrase que je n'aurais jamais voulu, moi non plus, entendre. Miss Granger et moi nous sommes arrêtés à un endroit le long de la Tamise, et elle m'a montré sa Magie Instinctive en déplaçant une boite à lettres qui a réapparut juste devant un clochard…**

**Il eut un nouveau sourire à cette pensée puis Harry dit :**

**- Est-ce de là que tout est partit ?**

**- Plus où moins, dit Mr Malefoy. Après s'être excusée de ne pas avoir vu le clochard, Miss Granger s'est mise à rire puis un silence s'est abattu sur nous alors que nous regardions des bateaux passer lentement sur la Tamise. Rapidement, mon regard a dévié sur elle et je me suis mis à la contempler… Je me suis rapidement houspillé mentalement mais rien à faire, mon esprit repartait toujours vers Miss Granger et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai soudain embrassée… Elle m'a violemment repoussé et m'a invectiv**

**Harry ferma les yeux un instant puis il dit :**

**- Drago veut faire payer à Hermione le fait que vous et Mrs Malefoy soyez en mauvais termes…**

**- Mauvais termes est un euphémisme, Potter, dit Mr Malefoy. Elle a demandé le divorce…**

**Harry ne dit pas qu'il le savait et Mr Malefoy reprit :**

**- Que dois-je faire, Potter ? Je ne veux pas perdre ma femme car, même si j'ai été dur avec elle, je l'aime plus que tout…**

**Harry soupira puis il dit :**

**- Mr Malefoy… tout ce que vous venez de me dire, il vous faut le redire à Mrs Malefoy et à Drago… Drago pense que c'est Hermione qui est à l'origine de tout ces chambardements… Il pense que c'est elle qui vous a poussé à faire cela alors que ce n'est pas le cas…**

**- Alors vous me croyez ?**

**- Oui… Je veux sauver mon amie mais aussi mon couple… Si ça continue ainsi, mon couple va se briser et je ne me remettrait pas d'un second échec…**

**- Potter…**

**- Je suis au milieu, Mr Malefoy… Je suis entre Drago, Hermione, vous et Mrs Malefoy…**

**Il soupira soudain et dit :**

**- Oh mon Dieu… J'aimerais tant que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé… La vie était déjà assez compliquée sans que cet événement ne vienne la compliquer encore plus… S'il existe un sort pour effacer une partie de la toile du temps, qu'on me l'apprenne et vite…**

**Mr Malefoy eut un sourire puis soudain, il se leva et dit :**

**- Vous avez raison Potter…**

**- Ha ?**

**- Je ne dois pas laisser cette histoire briser mon couple à moi… Et vous non plus.**

**- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?**

**- Déjà, je vais aller voir Miss Granger et lui dire que j'accepte de m'occuper d'elle et de son enfant, chose que j'avais refusé catégoriquement il y a deux semaines… Ensuite, je vais aller chercher Narcissa chez son amie de Dublin et je vais lui raconter ce que je vous ait dit à vous… Espérons seulement qu'elle me croira…**

**Harry se leva et Mr Malefoy ajouta :**

**- Quand à vous, Potter… Allez voir Drago et donnez-lui ceci…**

**Il sortit de son manteau un parchemin vierge et tira sa baguette magique de sa canne pour en tapoter le parchemin où des écritures se dessinèrent.**

**- Sur ce parchemin se trouve l'histoire originelle telle que je vous l'ai racontée, Potter… Elle est écrite et signée de ma main donc Drago saura que vous ne tentez pas de le duper…**

**Harry prit le parchemin puis Mr Malefoy dit :**

**- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour raisonner mon fils…**

**- Moi de même, dit Harry avec un signe de tête.**

**Sur ce, Mr Malefoy se détourna et retourna dans le château pour rendre visite à Hermione qui, Harry en était sûr, irait bien mieux une fois son premier problème arrangé.**

**Harry, quand à lui, se dépêcha de remonter dans la Tour Sud et il trouva Drago affalé sur son lit, la tête dans les coussins, entrain de se morfondre comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers jours.**

**- Dray chéri, dit-il en se jetant sur le lit.**

**Drago grogna et se tourna sur le côté pour voir l'intrus. Reconnaissant Harry, il s'assit et Harry lui présenta la lettre pliée.**

**- Ton père est ici, dit-il.**

**- Ha ?**

**- Tiens, c'est de sa part…**

**Drago prit la lettre et Harry dit :**

**-Dans cette lettre, ton père raconte comment les choses se sont exactement passées, telles qu'il me les a racontées, il y a une demie-heure environ…**

**- Où est-il à présent ?**

**- Il est sûrement chez Hermione à cette heure-ci, dit Harry. Il est allé lui présenter ses excuses pour l'avoir mise dans une telle confusion et il devait lui dire autre chose aussi mais je ne sais plus quoi, mentit le Gryffondor, préférant laisser Hermione le dire elle-même au Serpentard.**

**Drago regarda la lettre puis Harry posa sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon et il dit :**

**- Tout va s'arranger à présent… Fait-moi confiance… Après avoir parlé à Hermione, ton père va aller chercher ta mère à Dublin et il va tout lui expliquer, de A à Z.**

**- Ma mère est têtue, dit Drago. Il lui faudra bien plus que des explications pour accepter de rentrer à la maison…**

**- Et puis ? Si elle ne rentre pas de suite, elle retirera sa demande de divorce…**

**- Tu sais remonter le moral des gens, toi, dit alors Drago en souriant sans toutefois regarder Harry.**

**- Je suis là pour ça, dit Harry en prenant le visage du Serpentard dans ses mains. Je suis là pour rendre à la lumière la vie de ténèbres que tu menait avant…**

**- Harry…**

**- Chut…**

**Harry se pencha et embrassa son amant avec ardeur.**

**Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils faisant chambre à part - volonté musclée de la part de Drago - et Harry pouvait à present éspérer que cela change...**


	26. Chapitre 25

Kikou tout le monde ! Desolée du retard mais je voulais updater avant hier et ne fonctionnait pas. Ensuite, ce matin, j'ai remarqué que y avait un bug dans ma numerotation de chapitre. En fait, j'avais zappé le chapitre 25, celui-là que je vous poste cet apres-midi. Enfin bref. tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

Aller, tout de suite, place aux RAR !

**ONARLUCA** : Je ne dirais rien en ce qui concerne le fait que tout le monde redevienne ami avec tout le monde, tu verra bien mais je reste optimiste, lol. Merci pour la review, bonne lecture et KISU !

**TCHII** : Oui, je vais aller lire ta fic et je te laisserais une petite review en passant. Aller, bonne lecture, KISU !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Oh ! Une revenante ! Heu... En fait, comme j'ai perdu les reviews du chap precedent, je sais plus si tu m'avait envoyé un petit msg. Enfin, c pas bien grave. En ce qui concerne Alexandre, il ne le sait pas encore mais c pour bientot. Très bientot. Je vais suivre ton conseil et taper mon ordi si jamais il decide encore faire grève! lol ! Aller KISU !

**SHADOW2005** : Je vais aussi passer lire tes fics dès que j'aurais uploader mes miennes et je te laisserais un msg pour te dire ce que j'en pense. Voilà, aller, bonne lecture, KISU !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Qui te dis qu'ils 'notn pas passée la nuit à se aire des câlins après la fin du chap ? :p !lol ! Aller, à plus et bonne lecture ! KISU !

**FLIFOU** : Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, mais va pas non plus en faire une indigestion, chuis pas assurée ! lol ! Aller, bonne lecture et KISU !

**STEPHANIE** : La voilà, la suite ! Bonne lecture, KISU !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**

**31 Juin.**

**Harry était levé depuis deux heures environ et il fut surprit de trouver le château vide de ses élèves quand il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.**

**- Alors ? demanda Lupin en le rejoignant devant les portes de la Grande Salle. C'est le grand jour ?**

**- Oui, dit Harry en souriant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, professeur…**

**- Oh que si, dit Lupin en souriant. Je le devine très bien… Tu as quantité d'étoiles au fond de yeux…**

**Lupin posa une main sur la tête de Harry puis tous deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et ils furent accueillis par des bonjours pleins de bonne humeur.**

**Harry fut surprit en voyant ses professeurs vêtus de tenues Moldues et non de leurs habituels capes et manteaux de sorciers. Même Rogue avait changé de vêtements et Harry dû reconnaître que les jeans noirs et les T-Shirt moulant lui allaient très bien.**

**Il se corrigea mentalement en se disant qu'ils étaient déjà engagés chacun de leur côté puis rendit leurs bonjours aux professeurs et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron tandis que Lupin prenait place entre lui et Dumbledore.**

**Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Harry et Drago mettaient de l'ordre dans leur Tour avant leur départ, on frappa à la porte et ce fut Harry qui alla ouvrir.**

**- Oh Hermione ! dit le Gryffondor en la faisant entrer. Mais viens, entre !**

**Dans sa chambre, Drago tendit l'oreille et s'avança vers la trappe.**

**- Est-ce que Drago est ici ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Hé bien, cela dépend…**

**- Je vois, il est occupé ?**

**- Pas vraiment mais comme nous sommes en plein rangement…**

**- Te casses pas, chéri, dit Drago en se montrant dans les escaliers de pierre qui descendaient des étages de la Tour.**

**- Bonjour Drago, dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.**

**- Bonjour…**

**- Tu m'en veux encore, même après tout ce temps ? demanda Hermione.**

**Drago détourna la tête et Harry s'éclipsa en silence, remontant dans sa chambre pour continuer de ranger.**

**- Drago, écoutes-moi, dit Hermione. Ça va maintenant faire un mois… Ta mère est retournée chez vous, non ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me boude encore ?**

**Drago ne répondit pas et Hermione dit :**

**- Drago… Je ne serait pas sereine en te sachant en colère après moi pendant ces vacances d'été… Je ne veux qu'une chose, faire la paix…**

**- Tu m'a trahit Hermione, dit soudain Drago. Tu m'a trahit en couchant avec mon propre père !**

**- Ne… ne crie pas, je t'en prie… dit Hermione en fermant les yeux.**

**Harry tendit l'oreille et il entendit Drago dire :**

**- Je ne crie pas… Tu n'en vaut pas la peine…**

**Harry ouvrit la bouche puis soudain un soupir monta de l'étage inférieur et une porte qui se referme.**

**Harry s'apprêta à descendre mais il préféra regarder Drago monter et lui tomber dans les bras en quête d'un câlin.**

**- Puisque ça te fait si mal que ça, dit Harry en serrant son compagnon dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu lui parle aussi durement ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

**Drago cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et il soupira. Il se recula ensuite et monta dans sa chambre.**

**Hermione marchait au hasard des couloirs de Poudlard depuis près d'une heure quand soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un de très grand et de très costaud. Vacillant sous l'impact, elle recula d'un pas puis leva les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait heurté et elle dit :**

**- Pardonnez-moi, professeur Rogue…**

**- Miss Granger, dit Rogue. Je vous saurait gré de regarder où vous allez… Vous n'êtes pas seule dans ce château…**

**- Excusez-moi…**

**- Je vous trouve bien tête en l'air ce dernier jours, Miss, dit Rogue. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**Hermione hocha la tête et Rogue haussa les épaules puis il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.**

**- Elle va finir à St-Mangouste si elle continue à se torturer ainsi, dit-il à mi-voix.**

**- Ne parle pas de malheur, Severus, dit soudain Lupin en sortant de derrière un tableau.**

**Rogue frissonna et il fusilla Lupin du regard.**

**- La prochaine fois, Remus, prévient avant de causer… Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…**

**Lupin sourit puis il dit :**

**- Hermione est soucieuse depuis que sa grossesse n'est plus un secret… Personnellement, je ne m'en fait pas pour elle, mais il est vrai qu'elle m'inquiète un peu quand même…**

**- Moi aussi, je l'avoue, dit Rogue. Je la connaît assez bien pour te dire qu'elle va finir par abandonner…**

**- Ce n'est pas son genre, dit Lupin.**

**- Non mais il faut un début à tout…**

**Lupin secoua la tête puis, prenant Rogue par le bras, il l'entraîna avec lui en disant :**

**- Viens avec moi, Dumbledore veut nous voir…**

**- Nous deux ?**

**- Non, tous les professeurs qui restent…**

**- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Sûrement pour le programme de l'année prochaine, dit Lupin en tirant un tableau qui dévoila une volée de marches qui montaient jusqu'au bureau du directeur.**

**Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret et le tableau représentant un éléphant faisant de l'équilibre sur un ballon se referma silencieusement.**

**- Harry, dit Drago en descendant de sa chambre, faisant léviter devant lui un gros sac de voyage.**

**- Je suis là, dit Harry. Dans le placard…**

**Drago déposa son sac près de la trappe qui permettait de descendre au premier étage de la tour puis il se dirigea vers le placard d'où provenait la voix de Harry.**

**Du placard dépassait également la partie inférieure du Gryffondor à savoir son postérieur joliment moulé dans un jean bleu.**

**Drago sourit puis il prit le Gryffondor par la taille et celui-ci se redressa en se retournant.**

**- Dray, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Harry en repoussant le visage du Blond. J'ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire avant de partir…**

**- Harry, il nous reste encore une quinzaine d'heures avant le départ…**

**- Je sais, dit Harry en se libérant de l'entrave puissante des bras de Drago. Je sais mais je dois ranger toute la Tour, faire mon sac, confier mes animaux à Hagrid et aller voir les Dursley…**

**Drago soupira puis il alla s'asseoir sur le lit du Gryffondor et s'y allongea ensuite, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.**

**- Harry…**

**- Mhm ? demanda Harry en poussant sur le côté d'une étagère une pile de robes de sorcier noires.**

**- Tu sais quoi ?**

**- Nan, dit Harry.**

**Drago se releva et retourna auprès de Harry qui lui enserra de nouveau la taille.**

**- Dray…**

**- Harry…**

**Etonné par le ton de la voix de son compagnon, Harry se retourna et Drago recula d'un pas en disant :**

**- Harry… Est-ce que tu voudrai qu'on se marrie ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**Harry en resta sur le cul. Il recula d'un pas et s'appuya contre l'armoire qui grinça puis il dit :**

**- Tu… tu… tu es sérieux ?**

**- Plus que jamais, dit Drago en prenant les mains de Harry dans les siennes. Marrions-nous Harry…**

**- Maintenant ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**Drago eut un sourire puis Harry dit :**

**- Ce serait génial Drago, mais un mariage n'est pas une chose qui se décide au dernier moment, tu sais…**

**- Je le sais, dit Drago.**

**- Et puis… Cela ne te suffit-il pas de vivre déjà avec moi ?**

**Drago détourna les yeux et Harry dit :**

**- Non apparemment… Ecoutes Drago, voilà un compromis…**

**- Je t'écoute ?**

**- On oublie ceci pendant nos vacances et on reparle à la rentrée, d'accord ? Ça te va ?**

**- Ça me va mais est-ce que tu serait d'accord ?**

**Harry sourit puis il embrassa doucement le Serpentard puis dit :**

**- Est-ce que ceci répond à question, mon cœur ?**

**Drago sourit puis Harry l'envoya se promener pour pouvoir terminer de ranger la tour avant le soir.**

**Au déjeuner de midi, tout le monde était d'à peu près bonne humeur, sauf Hermione qui boudait un peu son plat, jouant dedans avec sa fourchette.**

**- Miss Granger, dit McGonagall en se penchant vers elle. Il faut manger… Même si vous avez des soucis…**

**Hermione soupira, tenta un sourire, puis soudain elle se leva brusquement en posant sa serviette sur la table et elle quitta la Grande Salle en courant sous le regard étonné de la dizaine de professeurs qui restait.**

**- Mais ?**

**- Que lui avez-vous dit, Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**- Mais rien… Juste qu'il fallait qu'elle mange…**

**Pomfresh eut alors un petit rire et elle dit :**

**- Miss Granger ressent simplement les effets de sa nouvelle condition… il ne faut pas s'en faire… Dans un mois il n'y paraîtra plus…**

**McGonagall s'insurgea mentalement en se disant qu'elle aurait dû y penser mais les soucis d'Hermione envers Drago lui étaient venus en premier à l'esprit.**

**- Enfin… dit Pomfresh en soupirant.**

**- Quelque chose ne va pas, Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**- Oh non, Mr le Directeur, dit l'infirmière. C'est juste que cette petite me préoccupe un peu…**

**- Allons, ne vous en faites donc pas… dit McGonagall en posant une main sur le bras de l'infirmière qui sourit.**

**Quand Hermione revint dans la Grande Salle, la majorité des professeurs avaient déserté et il ne restait plus que Lupin, Harry, Ron et Drago assis à la Grande Table.**

**Hermione s'approcha et elle pu voir que chacun touillait distraitement un café fumant dans une tasse posée devant lui tout en discutant.**

**- Ha te revoilà, dit Ron en tirant la chaise à sa droite.**

**Hermione s'y installa en soupirant et Lupin dit :**

**- Etes-vous aller voir Pompom, Miss Granger ? Ne peut-elle rien pour vos nausées ?**

**- Non, hélas, dit Hermione en souriant devant l'intérêt que lui portait le professeur de DCFM. Mais j'aimerais bien…**

**- Aller, dit Lupin. Pompom dit que dans un mois vous irez mieux…**

**- Un mois c'est trop long professeur, dit Hermione avec un sourire.**

**- Tu veux peut-être finir de déjeuner, non ? demanda Ron.**

**- Ce ne serait pas de refus, dit Hermione.**

**Au même moment, des plats identiques à ceux du déjeuner apparurent sur la table et Hermione pu enfin déjeuner sans que son estomac ne fasse des siennes.**

**Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hermione quitta ses amis pour aller se promener dans le parc et, alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement autour du lac, elle tomba sur Rogue qui venait vers elle sans vraiment le faire, semblant lui aussi perdu dans de quelconques pensées.**

**- Bonjour, professeur, dit-elle en s'arrêtant à un mètre de Rogue qui leva les yeux sur elle, étonné de la voir là alors qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Vous êtes sortit faire un tour ?**

**- Bonjour Miss Granger, dit Rogue. Oui, l'atmosphère du château me pèse ces derniers temps…**

**- Allez-vous rester toutes les vacances ici, professeur ? demanda Hermione en se remettant en marche, accompagnée de Rogue, cette fois-ci.**

**- Je ne le sais pas encore, dit celui-ci. Cela dépendra de Dumbledore. Et vous ?**

**- Je quitte le château demain soir par le Poudlard Express, dit Hermione avec un sourire.**

**- Nous ne vous reverrons plus alors ?**

**- Non, pas dans les deux années à venir, dit Hermione. Enfin… Je dis non mais comme je me connaît, je viendrais quand même…**

**Rogue eut un petit sourire puis Hermione dit :**

**- De toutes façons, je serait obligée de revenir…**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Oui, dit Hermione. J'ai décidé d'avoir mon bébé ici et pas dans une clinique Moldue…**

**- Vous n'avez pas confiance en eux ?**

**- Ce n'est pas cela, juste que j'adore notre infirmière et je veux que ce soit elle qui aie le privilège de m'aider à enfanter…**

**- C'est vous qui voyez Miss… Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent, j'ai du travail… Passer une bonne journée…**

**- Vous aussi professeur, dit Hermione avec un sourire.**

**Rogue hocha la tête puis il fit un crochet et s'engouffra dans un porte dérobée cachée par du lierre et qui devait sûrement conduire directement dans les cachots.**

**Hermione regarda le lierre retomber puis elle s'éloigna, les mains dans la poche ventrale de son petit pull d'été.**

**Songeuse, elle effleura son ventre du bout des doigts et, bien qu'elle se soit presque réconciliée avec Drago et que Mr Malefoy ait accepté de reconnaître son bébé comme étant le sien, elle appréhendait la venue d'Alexandre le lendemain qui, bien que prévue pour le mois dernier, avait dû être reportée à cause du travail du jeune homme.**

**Elle appréhendait aussi la rencontre entre Mr Malefoy et Alexandre… Ça, elle ne pouvait y couper et elle espérait qu'Alexandre ne prendrait pas trop mal les faits, le sachant être un garçon calme qui ne se fâche que vraiment très rarement et qui essaie de voir la vie avec des yeux d'optimiste.**

**Soupirant, elle reprit sa marche et dû faire deux fois le tour du lac s'en même s'en rendre compte quand Ron vient la rejoindre, échappant ainsi au professeur Bibine qui le harcelait depuis une semaine pour qu'il remplisse les formulaires de commande pour les nouveaux balais destinés aux élèves pour l'année suivante.**

**- A quoi est-ce que tu peux bien penser… demanda le rouquin en s'asseyant contre le tronc d'un arbre et regardant Hermione debout au bord du lac.**

**- Je pense à Alexandre, dit la jeune femme en poussant un caillou du bout du pied.**

**La pierre plongea dans le lac en faisant quelques rides à sa surface puis Ron dit :**

**- Il vient demain, non ?**

**- Oui…**

**Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et celui-ci dit :**

**- Tu va lui dire que Malefoy est le père ?**

**- Je suis obligée, dit Hermione en regardant l'herbe verte et abondante des rives du lac. Imagine sa surprise quand, à la naissance, il découvrira que le bébé a les yeux gris et quelques cheveux blonds éparses sur le crâne alors que nous sommes tous deux bruns aux yeux sombres…**

**Ron pinça les lèvres un instant puis il dit :**

**- Mr Malefoy doit venir demain aussi, non ? Ne crains-tu pas la confrontation ?**

**- Plus que tout, dit Hermione. J'aimerais tant qu'il le prenne pas trop mal… Je ne lui demande pas d'accepter les faits avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, non, juste qu'il ne décide de me laisser tomber et de partir furieux…**

**- Tu ne peux pas prévoir sa réaction, dit Ron. Mais, et je ne veux pas te descendre le moral encore plus bas qu'il ne l'est déjà, je pense qu'il va avoir du mal à avaler la pilule et que bien des jours seront utiles pour qu'il accepte l'idée.**

**- Oui… Tu as sûrement raison… soupira Hermione en se tournant vers le lac. Mais je le connais, il essayera de mettre de côté le fait que Mr Malefoy est le père de mon bébé…**

**- Si j'y arrive j'ai de la chance, dit soudain une voix bien trop familière pour Hermione qui se retourna brusquement en bafouillant :**

**- A… Alex… Alexandre… Mais… ??**

**- Le Directeur a jugé bon de me faire venir plus tôt pour que nous puissions discuter tous les deux… Et je crois que nous en avons grand besoin, dit le jeune Moldu en regardant Ron.**

**- Je vais vous laisser, dit celui-ci en se levant. On se voit au dîner ?**

**Alexandre fit un signe de tête puis Ron retourna au Stade de Quidditch où d'étranges animaux ressemblant à des vaches étaient entrain d'égaliser l'herbe avec un bruit de cisaille.**

**- Mione ? dit alors Alexandre en se tournant vers sa compagne qui regardait le lac, assise le dos contre l'arbre.**

**- Qu'a-tu entendu ? demanda alors Hermione en baissant les yeux.**

**- Toute la conversation que tu as eut avec Ronald, dit Alexandre en se plantant devant elle. Alors c'est la vérité ? Tu es enceinte d'un autre homme que moi ?**

**- Pardonne-moi, Alexandre… dit Hermione.**

**- Regardes-moi, Mione, dit alors le jeune homme.**

**- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas la force de te regarder en face… Je suis une idiote…**

**Alexandre soupira puis il s'installa près d'Hermione qui s'étonna en silence.**

**D'ailleurs, l'un de ces silences passa très lentement avant qu'Hermione ne dise :**

**- Demain tu va le rencontrer…**

**- Non, dit Alexandre.**

**- Hein ? Mais ? Pourquoi non ?**

**- Cela est inutile, dit alors la voix stricte de Mr Malefoy.**

**Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, Hermione fit un volte face rapide et elle ne pu empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir quand elle vit Mr Malefoy, tout vêtu de noir, debout non loin d'elle, sa canne à pommeau d'argent dans sa main droite.**

**- Oh par Merlin… dit Hermione en se levant.**

**Elle regarda les deux hommes alternativement puis elle s'exclama soudain :**

**- Mais quand est-ce que je cesserait d'être la dernière au courant de tout dans ce château ??**

**Et elle partit à grands-pas en direction du château.**

**- Miss Granger, dit Mr Malefoy en la saisissant par le bras au moment où elle passait près de lui.**

**- Lâchez-moi ! dit Hermione sèchement.**

**- Mione… dit Alexandre en s'approchant.**

**Hermione récupéra son bras avec force et s'éloignant d'un pas, elle fit face aux deux hommes puis elle dit :**

**- Si vous tenez tous deux à votre beau visage, laissez-moi en paix au moins jusqu'au départ de Harry et de Drago.**

**Et elle partit pour de bon.**

**- Bien, dit alors Mr Malefoy. Je vais à présent rentrer chez moi…**

**Il leva soudain la tête vers le bureau de Dumbledore que l'on apercevait d'ici et Alexandre en fit autant, suivant des yeux une masse rouge qui descendait en tournoyant vers eux.**

**- C'est le Phénix de Dumbledore, dit Mr Malefoy en levant le bras gauche.**

**L'oiseau se posa sur son bras et Alexandre dit :**

**- Il semblerait que le Directeur ne veuille pas que vous rentriez chez vous, Mr Malefoy…**

**- On dirait, en effet, dit Lucius en regardant l'oiseau de feu s'envoler pour rejoindre son maître. Bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi…**

**Il tira de son manteau un parchemin puis il « dégaina » sa baguette magique et Alexandre recula d'un pas.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Mr Malefoy en regardant le jeune homme peu à l'aise face à un sorcier de l'envergure de Mr Malefoy. Je ne vais pas me risquer à vous faire un quelconque mal…**

**Pointant sa baguette magique sur le parchemin, il écrivit quelques courtes lignes puis, roulant le parchemin, il leva le bras et un hibou prit le rouleau en passant et Lucius dit d'une voix claire :**

**- Au Manoir Malefoy !**

**Le hibou disparu alors en lança un hululement entendu puis Mr Malefoy dit :**

**- Bien… Venez Mr Greenwald… Ne restons pas dans le parc…**

**Alexandre regarda Mr Malefoy qui s'éloignait vers la grande entrée du château puis il se décida à le suivre.**

**Hermione rentra dans son appartement en courant. Elle était furieuse que personne ne l'aie prévenue de la venue de Mr Malefoy et encore moins de celle d'Alexandre.**

**Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé, Dumbledore la contacta par la pensée et elle soupira en se relevant :**

**- Maudite empathie… Heureusement que j'ai appris à la contrôler…**

**Seul Dumbledore pouvait contacter Hermione via la pensée et s'en était très bien ainsi mais parfois, Hermione aurait souhaité ne pas avoir ce don tellement Dumbledore le privilégiait aux habituels petits avions en papier ou aux hiboux quand il désirait la contacter…**

**- Enfin… dit-elle en s'essuyant le visage.**

**Elle venait de s'asperger d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place et elle allait quitter son appartement quand soudain, la voix de Dumbledore se fit de nouveau entendre dans sa tête, disant :**

**« Hermione… Si tu pouvais te dépêcher un peu… nos deux hommes sont entrain de se jeter la pierre… »**

**- Manquait plus que ça, dit Hermione.**

**Claquant la porte de son bureau, elle fila aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, empruntant une bonne dizaine de passages secrets et, quand elle arriva au pieds du Phénix d'or, elle entendit des bruits de voix au-dessus d'elle.**

**Elle monta les marches de l'escalier tournant quatre à quatre puis, entrant dans le bureau, elle dit sur un ton sec :**

**- Suffit ! Taisez-vous !**

**Mr Malefoy et Alexandre se retournèrent, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici puis Mr Malefoy se tourna vers Dumbledore qui paraissait nullement surprit de voir débouler la jeune femme dans son bureau alors que, en apparence, personne ne l'avait appelée.**

**- Puis-je savoir comment vous avez su que nous étions ici ? demanda Mr Malefoy en reprenant son air suffisant.**

**- Peu importe, dit Hermione, légèrement essoufflée. Maintenant je suis là alors vous allez arrêter de vous bouffer le nez !!!**

**Mr Malefoy prit un air choqué autant qu'Alexandre et, plus surprenant, Dumbledore.**

**- Miss Granger… s'offusqua Mr Malefoy.**

**- Taisez-vous, dit Hermione en reprenant son calme légendaire.**

**- Mais ? dit Alexandre.**

**Hermione fit soudain venir un fauteuil à elle et elle s'y laissa tomber en soupirant.**

**- Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se passe ainsi… dit-elle à mi-voix. Je ne voulais que vous vous rejetiez la faute l'un sur l'autre… Je suis la seule coupable et je vous entraîne tous les deux dans cette histoire… Mr Malefoy, vous m'avez fait comprendre qu'un seul enfant vous suffisait mais vous avez quand même accepté de reconnaître mon bébé… pourquoi ?**

**- Je…**

**Hermione regarda Mr Malefoy. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait hésitant. Enfin, il dit :**

**- J'avoue ne pas m'être penché sur la question, Miss…**

**- En êtes-vous sûr, Lucius ? demanda soudain Dumbledore.**

**Mr Malefoy regarda Dumbledore sans comprendre puis le vieux directeur s'expliqua :**

**- Miss Granger n'est-elle pas celle qui vous a épargné il y a quelques mois ? Elle aurait eut tout le loisir de vous tuer à de nombreuses reprises ou de vous laisser mourir comme tous vos anciens condisciples mais non, Harry, Ron et elle vous ont ramené au château… Elle a été la première personne à vous dire en face que vous aviez changé après ce séjour à Azkaban… Certes elle vous a mené la vie dure pendant votre périple avec Harry et Ron mais en quelque sorte, je pense qu'elle se vengeait… N'est-ce pas Hermione ?**

**Celle-ci hocha la tête puis elle dit :**

**- A présent, je me rends compte que ce n'était qu'une sorte d'épreuve… que vous avez réussit… et pas que pour moi, Mr Malefoy… Je vous ai jeté le sort de silence, vous vous êtes ensuite retrouvé enchaîné et je vous ait traîné comme un vulgaire chien et je m'en excuse… Mais je voulais me venger de toutes les horreurs que Harry avait dû subir à cause de vous…**

**Mr Malefoy détourna soudain la tête puis Hermione dit :**

**- Je ne veux pas être votre ennemie, Mr Malefoy… Ce que nous avons fait a été mal, je m'en rend compte et j'espère que vous aussi mais sur le coup, cela ne l'était pas…**

**- Mione… soupira soudain Alexandre.**

**La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon puis elle dit :**

**- Je t'aime toujours Alexandre, et plus encore qu'avant… Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tomber maintenant alors que j'ai le plus besoin de toi…**

**- Je… Je ne sais pas, Mione, dit Alexandre en se tournant vers le Phénix qui regardait tout le monde de son œil noir, se posant certainement des questions.**

**- J'ai fait une bêtise, je m'en rend compte et depuis je ne sais quoi penser… dit Hermione. Alexandre, Mr Malefoy… Je redoutais plus que tout cette rencontre et voilà qu'elle se réalise un jour à l'avance pour mon plus grand malheur…**

**- Cela est ma faute, dit alors Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. C'est moi qui ait pensé bon de faire venir Mr Greenwald un jour à l'avance pour que vous puissiez discuter tous les deux mais ce que j'ignorais c'est que Mr Malefoy avait décidé de venir voir son fils ce même jour… Par un coup du sort, vous vous êtes rencontrés dans le parc et encore à cause du hasard, il se trouvait justement que Miss Granger parlait de son bébé avec Ronald Weasley précisément à ce moment là…**

**Alors que le directeur venait juste de se taire, un hoquet troubla le silence et Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur Hermione qui, une main sur le front, s'était mise à pleurer.**

**Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, Mr Malefoy et Alexandre firent tous deux un pas en avant et Dumbledore leva les mains ce qui les stoppa brusquement. Puis il soupira et reposa ses mains sur le bureau. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent alors d'Hermione et Alexandre passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme tandis que Mr Malefoy posait une main sur l'avant bras d'Hermione qui releva la tête.**

**Elle regarda la main de Mr Malefoy posée sur son bras puis elle y mit sa main et ensuite, elle se tourna vers Alexandre à qui elle sourit.**

**- Ecoute Mione, dit alors Alexandre en se redressant.**

**- Non, dit Hermione. Vous, écoutez-moi, tous les deux…**

**Elle se leva de son siège, s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son sweat puis, se mettant dos à Dumbledore qui se glissa sur le côté de son bureau, elle dit :**

**- Je ne veux pas me battre avec l'un de vous deux constamment… Cet enfant c'est le mien, c'est compris ? C'est moi qui le porte, c'est moi qui vais le mettre au monde et c'est encore moi qui vais m'en occuper pendant une grande partie de sa vie… Pour moi, et rien qu'aujourd'hui, peu m'importe qui a conçu cet enfant et qui va l'élever…**

**En disant cela, elle regarda alternativement Mr Malefoy puis Alexandre et elle reprit ensuite :**

**- Mr Malefoy… vous êtes son père biologique, il n'y a aucun doute… mais Alexandre, tu es mon fiancé et bientôt tu sera mon mari…**

**Dumbledore releva soudain imperceptiblement la tête, signe qu'il avait compris où voulais en venir Hermione et il dit :**

**- Hermione, je crois savoir où tu veux en venir et je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.**

**- Je pense aussi, dit soudain Alexandre.**

**- Mr Malefoy ?**

**Celui-ci hocha la tête puis Hermione sourit et elle dit :**

**- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, cet « incident » dont je suis la seule coupable va à présent être mis de côté. Bien que les personnes ici présentes savent la vérité, je vais constituer une autre vérité pour nos consciences et pour les autres personnes étrangères à notre histoire.**

**- C'est à dire ? demanda Mr Malefoy.**

**- C'est simple, dit Hermione. A partir de maintenant, Alexandre est le seul père de mon bébé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci aura atteint l'âge adéquat pour savoir la vérité. Jusque là, vous, Mr Malefoy, serez son parrain et Mrs Malefoy sera sa marraine… si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr…**

**Un silence s'abattit dans le bureau mais soudain il fut troublé et la voix de Harry qui dit :**

**- Je pensais que tu aurais choisit l'un de nous trois pour être son parrain mais tout compte fait, c'est aussi bien ainsi.**

**Hermione ainsi qu'Alexandre, Dumbledore et Mr Malefoy, levèrent les yeux vers la porte d'entrée du bureau pour découvrir Ron, Drago et Harry.**

**- Miss Granger ? demanda alors Mr Malefoy.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je serait enchanté d'être le parrain de mon… de votre fils et je pense que Narcissa n'y verra pas d'inconvénients non plus.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, père, dit Drago. Mère sera au contraire, ravie, j'en suis sûre.**

**- Et tu peux, dit la voix de Mrs Malefoy derrière eux.**

**Tout le monde sursauta et Dumbledore eut un rire.**

**Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Mr Malefoy dit :**

**- Un peu de tenue que diable, Dumbledore…**

**- Pardonnez-moi, dit Dumbledore en redressant ses lunettes. Mais la situation est tellement cocasse…**

**Hermione regarda alors autour d'elle et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.**

**- Vous avez raison professeur, dit-elle. Nous sommes tous rassemblés dans votre bureau alors que rien de tout cela n'était prévu au départ…**

**- Ron, dit soudain Dumbledore.**

**- Oui, professeur ?**

**- Si il y a encore quelqu'un dans le couloir, dis-lui donc d'entrer…**

**Ron se retourna puis il dit avec un sourire :**

**- Il n'y a personne, professeur.**

**Dumbledore sourit à son tour puis il dit en reprenant son sérieux :**

**- Bien… Hermione… Je pense que la situation délicate qu'est… qu'étais la tienne est réglée à présent, non ?**

**- Oui, professeur, dit Hermione en se tournant vers le vieux sorcier. Alexandre ? Ce compromis te convient-il ?**

**- Parfaitement, dit le jeune Moldu en souriant à Hermione qui alla se blottir dans ses bras.**

**Drago glissa sa main dans celle de Harry et Narcissa rejoignit son mari, heureuse que la situation se soit arrangée.**

**A minuit moins le quart, les même personnes que celles ayant inopinément rejoint Dumbledore dans son bureau accompagnèrent Harry et Drago au Chemin de Traverse.**

**Mrs Malefoy accompagnait son époux et le groupe était aussi composé de Rogue, McGonagall et Lupin. Seul Hagrid n'était pas présent mais, bien que l'envie ne lui en manquât pas, en l'absence du Directeur et en tant que Garde Chasse, il se doit de rester à l'école.**

**L'aire de Transplanage était vide mais de temps à autre, quelques sorciers ou sorcières apparaissaient soudainement et quittaient rapidement la large place de pavés en se fondant dans la foule dense de la rue marchande, même en plein milieu de la nuit.**

**- Bien… dit Dumbledore en regardant son étrange montre où des planètes tournaient autour du cadran. Le dirigeant devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre… Vous n'avez rien oublié ?**

**- Mais non professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire.**

**- Comme vous partez à l'autre bout de la planète, s'il vous manqua quelque chose, il nous sera difficile de vous le faire parvenir, dit Lupin.**

**Harry lui sourit puis il allait ouvrir la bouche mais le craquement d'un transplanage lui coupa la parole.**

**- Voici notre homme, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Bien le bonsoir, messieurs, dit l'homme en question en quittant le cercle de transplanage délimité par un épais cordon d'or. Les voyageurs en partance pour Tôkyô ! Nous partons dans dix minutes ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite d'une voix forte.**

**- Je n'en reviens pas, dit Harry en souriant.**

**- De quoi donc ? demanda McGonagall.**

**- Nous partons pour le Japon… dit Harry, des étoiles au fond de yeux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé y aller un jour, même y faire un passage éclair mais là… deux mois entiers…**

**- Si j'avais su, dit alors Drago. Je n'aurais pas attendu les vacances d'été…**

**Harry lui sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent furtivement avant que Mrs Malefoy ne s'avance et ne dise :**

**- Vous penserez à nous écrire quand même ?**

**- Mais oui, mère, dit Drago avec un sourire. Dès demain si vous voulez…**

**- Prenez tout de même le temps de vous installer, dit Hermione.**

**- Mione, dit Harry. Faisons-nous Londres-Tôkyô d'une traite ?**

**- Non, je crois que vous faites une escale à New York mais je n'en suis pas sûre… Attends…**

**Elle fouilla dans son manteau et en tira un parchemin qu'elle pencha pour pouvoir le lire à la lumière d'une des nombreuses lampes qui entouraient l'aire de Transplanage.**

**- Oui c'est cela, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Vous changez de dirigeant à New York mais c'est une escale d'une heure, même pas… Enfin… Dans, au pire trois heures, vous êtes au Japon.**

**Hermione sourit à Harry puis soudain le dirigeant s'exclama :**

**- Voyageurs en partance pour Tôkyô et New York, veuillez donner vos tickets !**

**Drago plongea alors une main dans la poche de son manteau puis il en sortit deux tickets pourpres marqués de lettres d'argent**

**- Tiens, dit-il en en tendant un à Harry.**

**Harry prit le ticket et il sourit en lisant l'inscription argentée.**

**- Tiens fils, dit soudain Mr Malefoy en s'approchant.**

**Drago regarda son père qui lui présenta un aigle royal portant un bijou autour du cou représentant un serpent en argent.**

**- Tu n'aura qu'à t'en servir pour nous écrire puisque que la chouette de Harry ne vient pas avec vous…**

**- Au fait, dit Hermione.**

**- C'est Hagrid qui les garde…**

**- Le Phénix c'est moi, dit Dumbledore. BrûleFlamme sera content de revoir sa mère…**

**Hermione sourit puis Harry dit :**

**- Pour Naoko, ne vous en faites pas… Je ne sais pas où il est mais il revient de temps en temps…**

**- Très bien, dit Hermione en souriant.**

**- Aller !! On y va !! s'exclama soudain le dirigeant en fendant la foule massée autour de l'aire de Transplanage. C'est l'heure !!**

**- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Portez-vous bien et profitez-en…**

**Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui rougit légèrement puis il lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule et ce fut ensuite le tour des embrassades et des accolades. Il y eut même des larmes, de la part d'Hermione et Mrs Malefoy mais c'était à prévoir !**

**- Allez les jeunes ! dit soudain le dirigeant à l'intention de Drago et Harry. On n'attend plus que vous…**

**Harry se tourna vers l'homme puis il passa un bras sous celui de Drago et tous deux se glissèrent sur l'aire de Transplanage, du côté des départs puis ils se tournèrent face à leur amis et leur firent un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.**

**Le groupe composé d'une vingtaine de personne disparu ensuite et un autre dirigeant appela ses voyageurs.**

**- Et voilà, dit McGonagall. Rentrons au château à présent…**

**- Nous allons rentrer nous aussi, dit Mr Malefoy. Mais avant… Miss Granger, puis-je vous parler un instant… plus loin ?**

**Légèrement étonnée, Hermione accepta néanmoins et, sous le regard acéré d'Alexandre, elle s'éloigna aux côtés de Mr Malefoy qui, une fois assez loin de la fine ouie du Directeur, dit :**

**- Miss Granger, même si je suis d'accord pour que votre ami traite cet enfant comme le votre à vous deux, il est et restera le mien donc je tiens à vous aider…**

**- C'est à dire ? demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Alexandre qui discutait avec Dumbledore.**

**- Est-ce que 100 Gallions par mois vous convient-il ? demanda alors Mr Malefoy.**

**- C'est très gentil, dit Hermione. Mais je refuse… Je ne veux pas que…**

**- C'est moi qui vous le propose, Miss Granger, dit Mr Malefoy. Ce n'est pas une somme énorme, je le conçoit mais sans votre travail à Poudlard, vous ne vous en sortirez pas à trois…**

**- Alexandre à un bon travail, son salaire est peu élevé mais nous feront avec, je vous l'assure…**

**- Je me permet d'insister, Miss Granger, dit Mr Malefoy. Narcissa et moi en avons longuement parlé et elle comme moi trouvons que c'est là un bon compromis entre nous… Et puis ainsi, votre enfant sera habitué à me voir chez vous puisque que je viendrais personnellement vous porter l'argent…**

**- Je ne peux pas accepter sans en parler à Alexandre, dit Hermione en regardant le jeune homme qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction.**

**- Très bien, dit Mr Malefoy. Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez comment me contacter et où me trouver…**

**- Comme vous voudrez, dit Hermione avec un sourire.**

**Mr Malefoy sourit légèrement puis tous deux retournèrent vers le groupe qui transplana à Poudlard – pour Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Rogue, Ron, Hermione et Alexandre – et au Manoir Malefoy – pour Mr et Mrs Malefoy.**


	27. Chapitre 26

Hello tous ! Le chapitre 26 est avancé !

RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Merci, voilà la suite ! KISU !

**TCHII** : Desolée mais je m'attarde pas trop sur le voyage. Sinon j'en aurait pour deux ahpitres de plus tel que je me connait ! lol ! Je vais pas non plus faire un roman, deja que je viens d'attaque le chapitre 36 alors... lol ! KISU !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Une drogue 0o ? Mon dieu ! Chuis une dileuse ! lol nan je rigole ! A comsommer avec moderation quand même , ne ? lol ! Alexandre est jaloux, c sur que c normal. J'allais pas le aire acceuillir la nouvelle les bras grands ouvert du style "Super génial ! Me femme est enceinte d'un autre que moi !" lol ! Ca aurait fait un peu zerbi quand même ! lol ! Aller, KISU !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Heu... ben tu vois, t'es entrain de me foutre le doute là sur la presence de McGonnagall.... Enfin, dans ma tête elle y etait mais j'ai du la zapper. Honte à moi ! -- Milles excuses ! lol ! Pour le couple Rogue / Remus, a pas ! Rogue a une compagne et Remus... he ben... bientot ! lol ! Aller, KISU !

**SHADOWS2005** : Merci, c gentil. Pardon mais je suis pas encore aller lire tes (ta) fic(s). Mais je vais me rattraper et y aller là maintenant tout de suite... enfin juste après avoir uploader :p ! Aller, KISU !

**STEPHANIE** : Ouais. Merci pour la review ! KISU !

**CHAPITRE 26**

**Hermione et Alexandre quittèrent Poudlard par le Poudlard Express le lendemain après-midi et certains professeurs comme le professeur Vector et le professeur Sinistra, en profitèrent eux aussi pour quitter le château.**

**- Ne rentrez-vous pas chez vous, Mr Weasley ? demanda McGonagall alors qu'ils remontaient, Dumbledore, elle, Ron et Lupin au château.**

**- Je vais peut-être aller voir mes parents au courant du mois d'Août mais d'ici là, je reste au château, le professeur Bibine à besoin de moi pour remettre le stade de Quidditch en ordre et puis j'ai remarqué que certains gradins ont souffert durant le dernier match, je vais en profiter pour les réparer.**

**- C'est gentil à vous, dit McGonagall. Mais vous pouvez prendre des vacances tout de même…**

**- Allons Minerva, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.**

**- Je préfère faire ce qu'il y a à faire tant que je suis disposé à le faire, dit Ron avec un sourire. Et puis nous sommes début juillet, il fait moins chaud qu'en plein mois d'août, c'est mieux pour travailler sur le stade.**

**Dumbledore hocha la tête puis il dit :**

**- Faites ce que vous avez à faire sur le stade, Mr Weasley puis vous pourrez ensuite aller voir vos parents…**

**- Comme vous voudrez professeur, dit Ron en hochant la tête.**

**Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard, dans un hôtel très chic du monde sorcier de Tôkyô, deux garçons avaient grand mal à dormir.**

**Il y a environ huit heures de décalage entre Tôkyô et Londres et, alors qu'en Angleterre, il est midi, au japon, il est huit heures du soir.**

**Bien que la nuit commence à tomber sur les paysages nippons, Harry et Drago sont en pleine forme et surtout, ils ont faim !**

**- Chéri, dit Harry en se redressant tant bien que mal du grand lit qui orne leur chambre. Tu n'a pas faim ?**

**- Si, dit Drago en se tournant vers Harry qui se lève. Quelle heure est-il chez nous là ?**

**Harry compta rapidement sur sa montre puis il dit :**

**- Midi. C'est normal qu'on aie faim…**

**Il sourit à son compagnon puis ils sonnèrent le room-service qui leur monta un déjeuner typiquement anglais.**

**- Ces messieurs sont perturbés par le décalage horaire ? demanda le serveur avec un sourire.**

**- Oui, dit Harry. Chez nous, en Angleterre, il est midi…**

**Le serveur sourit puis il quitta la pièce après que Harry lui aie lancé un Gallion en guise de - généreux- pourboire.**

**- A table, dit Harry avec un sourire de charognard.**

**Drago sourit puis il tira une chaise et alla s'asseoir en face de Harry qui avait déjà attaqué le pâté de lapin qui trônait dans une jolie assiette bleue avec des étoiles et des lunes, typiquement sorcier.**

**Les deux garçons ne trouvèrent le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit pour ne pas dire tôt le lendemain matin : Harry s'endormit à quatre heures du matin soit à sept heures du soir en Angleterre…**

**Les deux premières semaines que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard passèrent au Japon furent consacrée à l'habituation aux horaires. Ils passaient tous deux beaucoup de temps à dormir les premiers temps puis, au fil des jours, ils s'habituèrent et commencèrent à aller visiter les alentours de l'hôtel, tout en restant dans le monde magique.**

**- C'est chouette ici, dit Harry, aux anges, pendu au bras de Drago qui ne cessait de sourire.**

**- Oui mon ange, dit le Serpentard. Ça change vachement de Londres, hein ?**

**- Ha bah ça, dit Harry en souriant de plus belle. D'ici quelques jours je pense qu'on sera mieux habitués et on pourra aller dans le monde Moldu…**

**- Pourquoi pas, dit Drago.**

**Soudain, il bailla largement et Harry dit :**

**- Ouais… Comme tu dis…**

**- On rentre ? proposa Drago.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis tous deux retournèrent à l'hôtel où ils passèrent le reste de la journée.**

**A Poudlard, cependant, l'ambiance était vraiment relaxe mais quand même assez stricte parce qu'il fallait ranger le château pour l'année à venir et il fallait bien deux mois pour tout faire. Heureusement, la magie y fut pour beaucoup !**

**Ron mit près de deux semaines à réparer chaque gradin du stade de Quidditch et il en profita même pour les consolider à la base.**

**Les nouveaux balais, des Nimbus 1999, arrivèrent la seconde semaine de Juillet et Ron les marqua du sceau de Poudlard dès leur déballage pour ainsi éviter qu'un élève mal intentionné, type Serpentard, ne s'en approprie un.**

**Il remplaça ensuite les Brossdurs et les Comète 260 vieux comme Erode par les nouveaux balais et, lorsqu'il demanda au professeur Bibine ce qu'il fallait faire des anciens balais, celle-ci dit :**

**- Soit tu les jette soit tu t'amuse à les lancer au Saule Cogneur.**

**Ron était tenté d'offrir ces vieux balais en guise de défouloir au vieux saule mais sa dernière expérience avec l'arbre l'avait refroidit si bien qu'il préféra les emmener à Pré-au-Lard pour les donner à la scierie qui lui remit une poignée deMornilles en échange.**

**Ron remonta ensuite au château, faisant la moitié du chemin en transplanant et Bibine se l'accapara encore une fois pour qu'il l'aide à rénover les vestiaires qui en avaient grand besoin.**

**Au même moment, dans le château, quantité d'Elfes de Maison parcouraient les couloirs chargés de diverses choses.**

**McGonagall sortit d'une salle de classe, le bras tendu devant elle et le nez froncé.**

**- Hé, hé, dit Lupin en s'arrêtant près d'elle, une pile de livres dans les bras. Vous jouez au chat et à la souris ?**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai attrapée, dit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ai trouvée dans l'un de mes placards, en rangeant… Et je suis sûre qu'il y en a d'autres parce que j'ai plusieurs livres qui sont abîmés…**

**Lupin sourit puis, prenant la grosse souris dans sa main après avoir coincé ses livre sous son bras, il dit :**

**- Je vais la jeter, je dois sortir de toutes façons…**

**- Cette vilaine plaie ne guérira donc pas ? demanda soudain McGonagall en regardant la longue estafilade que Lupin portait dans le cou.**

**- Oh si, elle finira bien par guérir, dit le professeur de DCFM. Mais c'est ma faute aussi. Je n'avais qu'à pas m'approcher trop près de Pré-au-Lard…**

**- Votre loup-garou reste sauvage, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je ne parviendrais sans doute jamais à l'apprivoiser, soupira Lupin. Mais tant que je parvient à le maîtriser, c'est signe d'un éventuel arrangement.**

**- Remus, vous devriez vous trouver une femme pour vous soigner ces vilaines blessures, dit McGonagall.**

**Lupin sourit puis il dit :**

**- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, Minerva, croyez-le mais avec ma lycanthropie, peu de femmes veulent de moi…**

**- Et une louve ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je veux dire une femme qui serait elle aussi touchée par la lycanthropie ?**

**- Si vous en voyez une, faites-moi signe, dit Lupin en souriant.**

**- Je n'y manquerais pas, dit McGonagall en souriant.**

**Lupin s'éloigna alors avec sa pile de livres sous le bras et la souris morte dans la main et McGonagall retourna dans son bureau continuer de ranger.**

**Au Japon, Harry et Drago se prélassaient tous deux sur le balcon de leur chambre qui donnait sur le Monde Moldu. Il faisait beau ce jour mais un poil frisquet et Harry frissonna quand un coup de vent balaya la terrasse en balayant quelques feuilles des bonzaïs qui décoraient lourdement le petit espace.**

**- Tu a froid ? demanda Drago en regardant son compagnon rabattre sur lui un pan de sa cape.**

**- J'ai pas très chaud, oui, dit Harry.**

**Drago eut un soudain un sourire coquin et, s'approchant de Harry, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec ardeur.**

**- Hé bien ? dit Harry quand le Blond l'eu relâché.**

**Celui-ci ne dit rien et Harry eut tout le loisir de lire dans son regard d'acier comme dans un livre ouvert.**

**Le Gryffondor se leva alors et, enlaçant son compagnon, ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la chambre, soudain échauffés…**

**Un peu plus tard, alors que Drago était assit sur les hanches du Gryffondor, entrain de gémir doucement tout en ondulant son bassin, Harry demanda en caressant d'un main le membre tendu du Serpentard :**

**- Tu es bien chaud depuis qu'on est arrivés ici… Oohh Dray…**

**Le Gryffondor gémit plus fort en prononçant le nom de son amant puis soudain Drago se redressa et poussa un cri quand Harry se libéra brutalement en lui. Lui-même se répandit sur la main du Gryffondor avant de s'effondrer sur Harry en gémissant tout en cherchant son souffle.**

**- Tu disais ? demanda Drago en se redressant légèrement.**

**Il se leva sur les genoux et glissa sa main entre ses jambes pour libérer Harry puis il s'allongea à côté du Brun qui dit :**

**- Je te disais que depuis qu'on est arrivés, on fait l'amour bien plus souvent que d'habitude…**

**- Et alors ? dit le Serpentard. Ça te plait pas ?**

**- Oh… Bien sûr que si, dit Harry avec un sourire. Mais je pourrais croire que tu cherche à avoir quelque chose…**

**- Ha ?**

**- Comme un bébé, par exemple…**

**Drago s'étouffa avec son air puis il dit :**

**- Allons Harry… Ces choses là ne se commandent pas…**

**- Hm… dit Harry, peu convaincu.**

**- Et puis, dit Drago en se tournant sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je me retrouvait enceinte ?**

**- Rien, tu a raison, dit Harry en caressant le torse diaphane et imberbe qui se soulevait doucement au rythme des respirations du jeune homme. Mais est-ce que tu es sûr ?**

**- J'y ai longuement réfléchit, tu sais, dit Drago en s'asseyant soudain, les bras entre les jambes.**

**Il se redressa et se tourna vers Harry puis il ajouta :**

**- Je pense que je dois à présent mettre Norya et Erwan dans un coin de mon cœur et un peu plus m'occuper de toi et de la nouvelle vie que tu m'a apportée.**

**- Si tu n'es pas prêt, je comprendrais et je t'attendrais, dit alors Harry. Nous sommes jeunes, nous avons la vie devant nous…**

**- Je suis prêt Harry, dit alors Drago. Voilà pourquoi nos parties de câlins ont doublé en deux semaines… Je veux un bébé de toi et c'est Hermione qui m'a décidé…**

**- Du fait de sa condition actuelle ?**

**Drago hocha la tête puis il dit :**

**- Hermione est enceinte… de mon père certes mais elle enceinte et si je suis moi aussi enceinte, nous pourrons discuter…**

**- Comme deux bonne femmes ! dit Harry en riant.**

**Il reçut un coup sur le ventre pour la peine et il dit ensuite, plus sérieusement :**

**- Non, tu as raison… Mais ce n'est pas la peine de précipiter les choses non plus…**

**- Enfin… dit Drago en soupirant.**

**- Tu sais quoi ? dit soudain Harry.**

**- Non ?**

**- Moi je crois que Steller t'a un peu mentit…**

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- J'ai bien réfléchit à la façon dont un bébé pourrait se loger dans ton corps, dit Harry. Hors, en regardant attentivement les radios, j'ai bien constaté qu'il y avait de la place en hauteur dans ta poche, mais en largeur ? Tu n'es pas bien épais – je ne critique pas ton corps, pas du tout – mais comment un bébé pourrait grandir en toi en ne se développant qu'en hauteur ? Je ne suis pas inculte sur les choses de la nature, j'ai déjà vu des dessins en coupe du ventre d'une femme enceinte et on voit bien le bébé installé face vers l'extérieur, les bras et les jambes repliés contre lui… Ça m'a mit la puce à l'oreille quand Steller t'a dit que ton physique ne changerait pas durant la grossesse… Tu sera bien obligé de grossir un peu quand même…**

**Harry se tu un instant, regardant Drago puis il ajouta :**

**- Le bébé, en grandissant, poussera au fur et a mesure tes organes internes contre tes abdos mais au bout d'un moment, quand tout sera plaqué contre tes abdos, il faudra bien que l'enfant continue de grandir…**

**- Je vois où tu veux en venir, dit Drago. Tu pense que je vais voir mon ventre s'arrondir au fil des mois ?**

**- J'en suis persuadé. C'est physiquement impossible que tu reste comme tu es maintenant, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas que tu va grossir autant qu'une femme mais suffisamment pour que le bébé aie la place de grandir sans problèmes…**

**- Ouais… Enfin bon, moi ça m'est égal de grossir ou pas, dit Drago avec un sourire. L'essentiel c'est que notre bébé grandisse vite et bien et qu'il soit en pleine forme à sa naissance. Hum…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Maintenant que tu me l'a dit, c'est vrai que ça parait étrange, dit Drago. Je ne sait pas pourquoi Steller n'a pas précisé…**

**- Peut-être aurait-il fallu que tu demande clairement, je ne sais pas, dit Harry en souriant.**

**Drago haussa les épaules puis il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et soupira quand soudain Harry se glissa sur lui.**

**- Chéri ? demanda Drago.**

**- Non, je suis épuisé, dit Harry en souriant. Je veux juste être dans tes bras…**

**Drago sourit puis il referma ses bras sur le dos de Harry et tous deux s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres et la tête pleine d'images de leur futur.**


	28. Chapitre 27

Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Pour l'info, nous voici dans les derniers chapitres. Il doit en rester quatre ou cinq, il me semble.

Je repondrais aux reviews dans le chapitre suivant, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui ! :p. Aller, bonne leture ! READ, ENJOY & REVIEWS !!!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 **

**Harry soupira en se levant ce matin-là.**

**Cherchant Drago dans la chambre, il trouva un mot de celui-ci lui disant qu'il était descendu au bar de l'hôtel en attendant que « mon petit lion ne se réveille de lui-même ».**

**Mais Harry ne soupirait pas parce Drago l'avait laissé dormir, au contraire, il en était plutôt content parce que leur nuit avait été agitée…**

**Non, il soupirait parce qu'ils étaient déjà le 28 Août et que dans trois jours, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard pour la rentrée.**

**Drago et Harry avaient fêté dignement l'anniversaire du Gryffondor avec champagne et tout le toutim si bien qu'il était à présent majeur, du haut de ses vingt ans.**

**Il ne ressentait pas un grand changement si ce n'est que lui et Drago avaient déjà songé à chercher un petit appartement ou une petite maison dans les environs de Poudlard ou, à la rigueur, sur le Chemin de Traverse et avaient déjà décidé de s'y installer une fois que Drago sera à son tour majeur.**

**- Bonjour, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Drago au bar de l'hôtel.**

**- Bonjour, dit Drago en souriant tout en le regardant s'installer.**

**- Un café, s'il vous plait, dit Harry au barman.**

**- Tout de suite monsieur, dit l'homme.**

**Il se détourna ensuite et Harry en profita pour embrasser son compagnon et un ronflement inhabituel les obligea à se séparer.**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir derrière le bar et il sourit en voyant une jeune femme qui plissait le nez.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, dit le barman en déposant devant Harry une tasse de café bien fort. Cette jeune femme est arrivée ce matin…**

**- D'accord, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Je comprend mieux sa réaction alors…**

**Le barman sourit puis il alla servir une vieil homme qui pianotait sur le comptoir avec ses ongles.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry en regardant Drago.**

**- J'ai bien envie d'aller dans une grande surface… dit le Serpentard. On a visité beaucoup de choses, musées, galeries et autres mais on est pas encore allés dans une grande surface…**

**- On a fait le hall marchand sorcier, ça ne te suffit pas ?**

**- C'est super chouette, dit Drago avec sourire. Mais je suis certain qu'une grande surface Moldue doit être aussi très intéressante. Qu'en pensez-vous, barman ?**

**L'homme se tourna vers les deux garçons et il dit :**

**- Personnellement, je ne suis allé dans le Monde Moldu que par extrême nécessité mais mon épouse ne jure que par leurs grandes surfaces et quand elle revient de là-bas, elle a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et des étoiles dans les yeux…**

**- J'imagine, dit Harry avec un sourire. Aller, c'est décidé, ce matin, on va faire un tour dans une grande surface Moldue.**

**Il se leva alors en finissant sa tasse et Drago le suivit.**

**- Bonne journée, dit le barman.**

**- Merci, vous aussi, dit Drago en se retournant légèrement.**

**Puis il rejoignit Harry dans le hall et tous deux sortirent ensuite de l'hôtel, main dans la main puis ils quittèrent le monde sorcier en passant sous un vieux pont de pierre qui indiquait qu'il était une sortie vers le monde Moldu grâce à un large écriteau où des idéogrammes peints se suivaient de haut en bas et de droite à gauche.**

**Drago sourit en regardant Harry tenter de déchiffrer le panneau puis le Gryffondor le suivit et ils passèrent une sorte de champ de force qui leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête l'espace d'une seconde.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans une large avenue où se bousculaient des milliers de personnes, de voitures et de vélos.**

**Tout le mont parlait en même temps et Drago se demanda comment tous ces gens pouvaient arriver à se comprendre en parlant si vite.**

**Les deux garçons restèrent jusqu'à midi dans une des nombreuses grandes surfaces qui distribuaient Tôkyô et Harry et Drago s'émerveillaient et s'amusaient à reconnaître quelques « Hiragana » ou « Katakana » mais ils avaient peu de savoir et parfois ils se mettaient à rire derrière leur main de leur bêtise mutuelle.**

**- Ha mon Dieu… dit Harry alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, main dans la main.**

**- Comme tu dis, dit Drago.**

**- Et dire que dans moins de trois jours on est de nouveau à Poudlard… soupira Harry en levant les yeux sur les hauts buildings qui les snobaient, dressés de chaque côté de la route.**

**- Moi je serait ravi de rentrer, dit Drago.**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Pas que ce voyage ne m'aie pas plu, au contraire, le Japon est un endroit fabuleux, s'expliqua le Serpentard. Mais avec toutes nos galipettes, j'ai envie de savoir si un enfant grandit en moi ou non…**

**Harry sourit largement puis il planta un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon qui dit soudain :**

**- Au fait…**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Tu sais, avant de partir, je t'avais demandé de m'épouser…**

**- Oui, dit Harry. Je m'en souvient…**

**- Ça tient toujours, dit Drago en resserrant légèrement sa main sur celle du Brun.**

**- Oui, Dray…**

**- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, tu as le temps encore mais ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps quand même…**

**- Mais dis moi, dit soudain Harry. D'où te vient cette idée si soudaine ?**

**- Hé bien, crois-moi où non mais Norya est venue me voir en rêve, la veille de notre départ de Poudlard, dit Drago. Elle m'a clairement dit que je pouvais refaire ma vie avec toi, qu'elle ne m'en voudrais pas le moins du monde. Je la soupçonne d'être intervenue dans notre relation, tu sais… plusieurs fois même…**

**- Ha bon ? Elle te l'a dit ?**

**- Pas concrètement, dit Drago. Mais je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, elle veut mon bonheur et c'est elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée de te demander en mariage. Mais tu ne semble pas prêt…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faire dire ça ? demanda Harry. Je ne t'ai pas dis non…**

**- Mais tu ne m'a pas dit oui non plus, mon cœur…**

**- Je sais, dit Harry. Mais je voudrais quand même réfléchir encore un peu, en parler avec Ron et Hermione…**

**- Je comprend, dit Drago avec un sourire. Prends-ton temps, nous avons la vie devant nous !**

**Et sur ce, ils se mirent à rire.**

**Les trois derniers jours de leur voyage en amoureux passèrent si vite que Harry fut surprit de se réveiller un matin et de voir leurs deux sacs posés côte à côte dans l'entrée, à côté de deux autres sacs comportant des petits cadeaux pour leurs amis de Poudlard, à savoir Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et même Rogue avait son petit souvenir.**

**Harry avait aussi tenu à ramener un petit quelque chose au professeur Sinistra et au professeur Trelawney qu'il s'était mit à apprécier au fil du temps.**

**Drago, quand à lui, avait choisit quelques menues choses pour ses parents mais des choses coûteuses.**

**- Et voilà, dit Harry en soupirant, assit au bord du lit.**

**- Comme tu dis, dit Drago en sortant de la salle de bain, les hanches entourées d'une serviette de bain rouge sang et une serviette de bain blanche sur les épaules.**

**- T'es vraiment à croquer avec les cheveux mouillés, dit Harry en souriant.**

**- Merci, dit Drago en faisant passer ses cheveux sur son épaule.**

**Harry remarqua alors quelque chose d'inhabituel et il dit :**

**- Ils sont plus longs que d'habitude, non ?**

**- Mes cheveux ? J'ai l'impression, dit Drago en regardant l'épaisse mèche Blonde clair qui reposait sur la serviette ouverte dans les mains du jeune homme.**

**- Pourtant, dit Harry en se levant. Hermione te les a coupés juste avant que nous ne partions…**

**- Ouais, dit Drago. Enfin… Je demanderais à McGonagall si elle sait quelque chose.**

**- Pourquoi elle ?**

**- C'est elle la mieux placée en ce qui concerne les Vélanes…**

**- Tu pense que ça a un rapport avec la Vélane qui est en toi ? demanda Harry en ôtant son T-shirt.**

**- Ça se pourrait, dit Drago en continuant de les sécher vivement avec la serviette.**

**Harry haussa les épaules puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Drago en profita pour s'habiller et terminer de ranger ses affaires dans son sac car leur départ était prévu pour le soir-même, à minuit pile.**

**Comme pour leur départ d'Angleterre, ils devaient se rendre à l'aire de Transplanage à onze heures et demie, puis à minuit, ils partiraient tous jusqu'à Washington cette fois-ci pour ensuite changer de dirigeant et rejoindre Londres où ils réapparaîtraient à trois heures du matin environ, sur l'aire de Transplanage du Chemin de Traverse.**

**Cependant, au château, on terminait avec soulagement les derniers rangements et les ultimes réparations faites pendant les vacances mais il en restait toujours quelques unes et Hagrid dû venir aider plusieurs fois bien qu'il soit lui-même occupé à régler divers conflits dans la forêt interdite ou entre le Saule Cogneur et les hiboux que l'arbre tentait à chaque fois d'attraper au vol. Heureusement, il n'y arrivait quasiment jamais et une fois, Hermès, le hibou de Percy Weasley, avait faillit être coincé par les branches sournoises du vieil arbre. Hagrid avait été furieux et il avait menacé l'arbre de lui couper ses rameaux si jamais il recommençait mais les menaces ne servaient à rien hélas car l'arbre semblait prendre plaisir à broyer les petits oiseaux entre ses grosses branches noueuses.**

**- Professeur Dumbledore, dit Ron en entrant dans le bureau. Tenez, le professeur Lupin m'a demandé de vous les monter…**

**- Merci, Ron, pose-ça là, dit le vieux Directeur, debout sur une haute échelle posée contre la bibliothèque.**

**- Sans vous manquer de respect, professeur, dit Ron. Vous ne devriez pas monter sur une échelle à votre âge…**

**- A mon âge ? s'étonna Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je n'ai jamais que deux cent ans…**

**Ron ouvrit la bouche d'un air surprit puis il bafouilla quelque chose et Dumbledore sourit :**

**- Je ne suis encore en bonne forme pour mon âge. Voyez…**

**Et sur ce, il sauta lestement de l'échelle et sourit à Ron qui ferma la bouche.**

**- Au fait, dit Ron en reprenant ses esprit. J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione ce matin…**

**- Ha bon ? Et que dit-elle de beau ?**

**- Elle dit qu'elle va peut-être passer cette semaine…**

**- Ha ? Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Je ne sais, pas, professeur, dit Ron. Elle ne le dit pas dans sa lettre…**

**- Sera-t-elle là ce soir pour accueillir Harry et Drago ?**

**- Ça, elle en parle dans sa lettre, dit Ron avec un sourire. Elle dit que non, professeur. Elle est franchement désolée mais elle ne peux pas venir car elle et Alexandre vont dîner chez ses parents à elle et que ça ne sera sûrement pas terminé pour trois heures…**

**Dumbledore sourit puis Ron le quitta et le vieux sorcier se plongea dans un épais livre relié de soie.**

**Le soir-même, Dumbledore, accompagné de McGonagall, Ron et Lupin, rejoignit Mr et Mrs Malefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était encore tôt – onze heures du soir – mais Dumbledore avait des achats à faire pour l'école et Ron voulait renouveler quelques menues affaires en attendant l'arrivée de Harry et Drago.**

**- Nous avons plusieurs heures encore, dit McGonagall en regardant une montre à gousset. Que voulez-vous faire, monsieur le Directeur, en attendant ?**

**- Je vais aller chez Fleury & Bott, dit Dumbledore. J'ai commandé quelques manuels scolaires neufs pour nos nouvelles premières années et Mrs Pince m'a gentiment demandé de lui ramener une grosse commande de livres sur les Sortilèges…**

**- Gentiment ? s'étonna Ron avec un sourire.**

**Dumbledore sourit à son tour puis il entra chez Fleury & Bott où il fut accueillit avec grande fête.**

**McGonagall secoua la tête en voyant le gérant de la librairie se comporter ainsi face à Dumbledore puis elle sortit de la boutique et s'en alla faire ses affaires plus loin, tout comme Ron et Lupin.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent tous à deux heures et demie à l'aire de Transplanage et Mr Malefoy s'étonna de la non-présence d'Hermione.**

**- Miss Granger est de sortie ce soir, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.**

**- Cela doit vraiment être important pour qu'elle ne vienne pas accueillir son meilleur ami, dit Mr Malefoy, un poil moqueur.**

**Ron lui lança un regard meurtrier et Dumbledore dit :**

**- Allons, messieurs…**

**- Pardon, professeur, dit Ron en se détournant.**

**Il alla ensuite près de Lupin qui regardait les horaires d'arrivée des transplanages collectifs.**

**- Je me demande si j'arriverai à le supporter un jour, dit-il au loup-garou en regardant Mr Malefoy en coin.**

**- N'entrez pas dans son jeu, tout simplement, dit Lupin en suivant du doigt une liste d'horaires.**

**Ron leva les yeux sur le professeur de DCFM puis, avisant la longue plaie maintenue fermée par de petites agrafes dorée très fines, il dit :**

**- Harry vous soignera votre blessure demain…**

**- Allons, Mr Weasley, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Il me la soignera ce soir…**

**- Vous pariez ?**

**- Oh non, dit Lupin en baissant les yeux. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas grand chose à parier…**

**Ron secoua la tête puis il regarda sa montre et dit :**

**- Encore un quart d'heure…**

**Lupin hocha la tête puis il s'assit sur un banc non loin de là en soupirant. Ron le rejoignit et, à la grande surprise des deux hommes, Narcissa Malefoy vint s'asseoir elle aussi, juste à côté de Lupin.**

**- Mr Weasley, dit-elle en se penchant un peu en avant. Il faut excuser mon mari… Je suis sûre qu'il ne fait pas exprès de parler si durement… Je pense qu'il ne mesure pas l'effet de certaines de ses paroles…**

**- Je ne lui en veux pas, assura Ron en regardant Mrs Malefoy. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me parle en me regardant de haut… Ne m'en veuillez pas de vous dire cela mais ma famille n'est pas de la haute noblesse comme la votre et notre langage est bien plus familier que celui que vous employez, vous, les aristocrates.**

**Mrs Malefoy eut un sourire puis elle soupira en s'appuyant contre le dossier du banc. Elle lissa sa robe de sorcier rouge foncé puis elle dit :**

**- Je vous ait entendu faire une demande de pari au professeur Lupin, Mr Weasley… voulez-vous pariez avec moi ?**

**- Et que parierions-nous ? demanda Ron, étonné.**

**- Hé bien…**

**Mrs Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel un instant pour réfléchir puis elle dit :**

**- Je vous parie dix Gallions que mon fils va nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle – une très importante nouvelle – dans le courant de cette semaine…**

**- Hum… dit Ron en portant son index à son menton. Moi je vous pari qu'il fera son annonce – si jamais il en a une à faire, soyons d'accord sur ce point – la semaine prochaine…**

**- Pari engagé, dit Mrs Malefoy en tendant la main droite.**

**Ron serra maladroitement la main de la femme puis celle-ci se leva et retourna près de son mari qui discutait avec Dumbledore et McGonagall.**

**- Ha mon Dieu… soupira alors Ron.**

**- Que se passes-t-il ? s'étonna Lupin.**

**- J'ai déjà eut du mal à encaisser le fait que Drago Malefoy puisse porter des enfants mais alors si en plus il nous annonce qu'il en attend un… Je vais devoir prendre de la potion pour dormir pendant des semaines !**

**Lupin eut un rire puis il dit en regardant sa montre :**

**- Aller, encore cinq minutes… Vous savez, je suis certain que vous ne serrez pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnies durant les prochains jours si votre prédiction s'avère véridique.**

**- Ha ?**

**- Je pense que les Malefoy auront eux aussi du mal à trouver le sommeil…**

**Il sourit puis Ron regarda en direction de Dumbledore qui souriait. En face de lui, Mr Malefoy semblait plutôt tirer la tête mais Ron sourit puis soudain, un craquement sonore le fit sursauter et il se retourna.**

**- Ha ! Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.**

**- Bienvenue chez vous ! s'exclama Dumbledore en passant près de Ron.**

**Lupin se retourna en se levant et il découvrit avec joie Harry et Drago qui s'avançaient vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres et visiblement bien plus détendus qu'avant.**

**- Ha l'Angleterre ! dit Harry en humant l'air.**

**Ron se mit à rire puis tout le monde salua les deux garçons à sa façon.**

**Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, tout le monde, y compris Mr et Mrs Malefoy, étaient réuni dans la Grande Salle et Harry et Drago étaient au centre des conversations.**

**- Calmez-vous une peu, dit Harry en levant les bras au ciel. Vous parlez tous en même temps, je ne comprend rien. Attendez… On vous a ramené quelque chose… Dray ?**

**- Tiens, dit Drago en tendant un sac à Harry qui le prit et le déposa sur la table.**

**- Des cadeaux ? dit Ron en souriant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Harry plissa le nez en souriant et il ouvrit le sac et commença la distribution.**

**- Tenez, professeur Dumbledore… dit-il en tendant un paquet d'une forme étrange au directeur.**

**- Pour moi ? s'étonna Dumbledore en prenant le paquet.**

**Harry sourit puis il tendit un paquet à Hagrid qui le prit en souriant largement sous son épaisse barbe tout en remerciant Harry.**

**- Tenez, professeur Lupin… Voici pour vous, professeur McGonagall… Et ceci, c'est pour toi Ron… Voilà pour vous, professeur Trelawney… Ça, c'est pour vous, professeur Sinistra…**

**Il prit ensuite un paquet et se tourna vers Rogue en disant :**

**- Et voici pour vous, professeur Rogue…**

**- Pour moi ? grogna Rogue en prenant le paquet, surprit. Il ne fallait pas…**

**Harry lui sourit puis il se tourna vers Drago qui tendit des paquets à ses parents en disant :**

**- Et cela, c'est de ma part pour vous…**

**- Merci, mon chéri, dit Mrs Malefoy en caressant la joue de Drago du bout des doigts.**

**- Il ne fallait pas, dit Lucius en regardant son paquet.**

**- Alors ? dit Harry. Hé bien ? Ouvrez !**

**Dumbledore sourit puis il déballa son cadeau et découvrit une superbe réplique de Poudlard en cristal.**

**- Merci Harry… dit-il en manipulant la réplique avec délicatesse. C'est magnifique…**

**- Oh Harry ! s'exclama Ron en découvrant son cadeau. Un mini-stade de Quidditch ! C'est superbe !**

**Ron sourit largement en regardant le mini-stade de Quidditch en bois qu'il tenait précautionneusement dans ses mains.**

**- Bien sûr, j'ai dû peindre les couleurs de nos maisons sur les gradins et je me suis bien amusé, dit Harry en souriant.**

**- Mr Potter… dit McGonagall. C'est trop, il ne fallait pas…**

**Harry regarda McGonagall qui faisait tourner dans ses mains une montre à gousset en or avec un rubis incrusté sur le dessus ou était élégamment gravé « M. McGonagall, Directrice de Gryffondor » en cercle autour de la montre.**

**- Comme ça, dit Harry en souriant. Tout le monde saura qui vous êtes, professeur.**

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui regardait son cadeau posé sur sa main.**

**Le professeur de Potion leva les yeux et Harry pu largement lire dans ses yeux habituellement froids que le cadeau lui allait droit au cœur.**

**Harry sourit puis il regarda le bec-bunsen en émeraude qui étincelait sous les chandelles volantes. De la fumée blanche tournoyait à l'intérieur et parfois, s'échappait par l'extrémité du long tuyaux enroulé qui allongeait l'objet vers le haut, se terminant avec une tête de serpent aux yeux rouges et à la gueule ouverte, laissant voir de longs crocs en diamant.**

**- Votre cadeaux vous plait-il à tous, demanda alors Harry en se tournant vers les professeurs qui souriaient tous.**

**- Oh oui Mr Potter, dit Trelawney en regardant la boule de cristal miniature emprisonnée dans une cage de métal aux volutes gracieuses et incrustées de pierres précieuses. C'est très gentil…**

**- Oui, très, dit Sinistra en levant un globe de la taille d'un poing au niveau de ses yeux. Cette représentation du système solaire et de bon nombre de ses étoiles est tout simplement magnifique. Merci Potter.**

**Harry regarda Lupin qui lui sourit en regardant le loup en argent massif qu'il tenait à la main puis Dumbledore dit en posant délicatement son cadeau sur la table où était assit Harry.**

**- Est-ce que vous avez mangé, les garçons, avant de partir ?**

**- Non, professeur, dit Harry. Et je ne serait pas contre un petit encas…**

**Dumbledore sourit puis il donna un coup de ses phalanges osseuses sur le plateau de la table.**

**Harry descendit de la table qui se couvrit aussitôt de succulents mets.**

**- Pour notre dernière repas tranquilles, dit Dumbledore en faisant un grand geste du bras au-dessus de la table pour signifier aux convives qu'ils pouvaient se servir.**

**Ce fut plus un pic-nique qu'un vrai repas car personne ne restait assit bien longtemps et tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde mais surtout avec Harry qui se désola qu'Hermione n'aie pu venir.**

**- Elle a l'intention de venir dans la semaine, dit Ron en mordant à belles dents dans une cuisse de poulet.**

**- Elle a dû changer, dit Drago en s'approchant.**

**- Sûrement, dit McGonagall en se retournant vers les trois garçons, une assiette sur la main. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle doit en être à son quatrième mois… Son ventre ne doit pas encore se voir mais son caractère doit certainement ressentir les effets de la maternité…**

**- Père ? dit alors Drago en se retournant vers ses parents.**

**- Oui ? dit Lucius en s'approchant.**

**- Hermione compte venir cette semaine… dit Harry. Vous comptez venir la voir ?**

**- Hem… dit Mr Malefoy. En fait, non… Je ne pense pas…**

**- Ha ? dit Drago. As-tu quelque chose d'autre à faire ?**

**- Hé bien… oui, c'est cela… Je… Je dois me rendre à Londres… pour affaires personnelles, ajouta-t-il tout en sachant très bien que personne n'était dupe.**

**- Enfin, dit Drago. Après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez…**

**- Et toi mon fils ? demanda soudain Mr Malefoy, reprenant son aplomb.**

**- Quoi, moi ? demanda Drago, étonné de la demande de son père.**

**- Hé bien… Tu sais…**

**Drago regarda Harry qui sourit puis soudain le teint blafard du Serpentard prit une teinte rosée et Narcissa réprimanda son mari en lui tapant doucement sur le bras :**

**- Enfin Lucius… Vas-tu les laisser tranquille avec cela ?**

**- Mais j'ai bien le droit de m'informer, se défendit Lucius avec un sourire.**

**Drago sourit puis Narcissa dit en regardant la montre à gousset de Lucius.**

**- Bien, nous allons rentrer à présent…**

**- Quelle heure est-il, mère ? demanda Drago.**

**- Il est cinq heures et demies, dit Narcissa avant de remettre la montre dans la poche du veston de Lucius.**

**- Mon Dieu, dit Dumbledore. Allez, allons tous nous coucher sinon personne ne se lèvera demain…**

**- Vous avez raison, dit Harry en posant son assiette sur la table.**

**- Aller, tout le monde au lit, dit Dumbledore en souriant.**

**Tout le monde acquiesça puis, après les traditionnels aux revoirs, Mr et Mrs Malefoy quittèrent le château et chacun rentra chez lui.**

**- Je n'ai guère envi de dormir, dit Harry en posant son sac sur son lit.**

**- Et moi donc, dit Drago en montant dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'on va mettre plusieurs jours à se remettre du décalage horaire…**

**Harry sourit puis il vida son sac et quand Drago redescendit de sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor dit :**

**- Chéri…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Dis-moi… quand penses-tu aller voir Pompom ?**

**Ne s'attendant pas à une question de ce genre, Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry dit :**

**- Le fait que tes cheveux aient pris au moins dix centimètres en deux mois m'intrigue…**

**Drago sourit puis il dit :**

**- Je ne sais pas si j'irais voir Pomfresh…**

**- Pourquoi ? C'est une bonne infirmière…**

**- Oui mais elle ne doit pas s'y connaître en Vélanes…**

**- Moi je pense que si, dit Harry. Personnellement, je ne fait pas confiance à l'ami de ton père…**

**-Moi non plus, dit Drago. C'est un ancien Mangemort… Mais il s'y connaît…**

**- Je m'en doutais, dit Harry. Mais je n'osait pas le dire…**

**Drago réfléchit quelques secondes puis il dit :**

**- Finalement, j'irais voir Pomfresh au courant de cette semaine… Hum… disons mercredi si je n'ai rien de prévu…**

**-Et pourquoi diable aurais-tu quelque chose de prévu, demanda Harry en souriant.**

**- Hé bien… Je ne sais pas, fit malicieusement le Serpentard en s'approchant de Harry qui lui ouvrit ses bras.**

**Drago entoura le corps de Harry de ses bras, serrant ainsi son amant contre lui puis il dit :**

**- Tu sais, j'ai hâte de savoir…**

**- Tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ?**

**- Pourquoi pas, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Mais Pomfresh te fera attendre dans le couloir, je te préviens.**

**Harry haussa un sourcil puis il embrassa le Blond et recula.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier, étonné.**

**- Rien, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas envie ce soir…**

**- Ha bon…**

**Harry sourit puis Drago dit :**

**- Moi, je vais aller voir Rogue… J'espère qu'il est pas encore couché…**

**- Crois-moi, peu de personnes vont dormir cette nuit… dit Harry. Dans moins d'une heure nous seront tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour la réunion habituelle du lundi et ensuite il nous faudra préparer la venue des élèves… Hum… Je crois que je vais aller voir Lupin… Il pourra me donner notre programme de cette année…**

**Drago hocha la tête puis, s'enroulant dans leurs capes, ils quittèrent la Tour Sud et se rendirent respectivement dans, pour Drago, les appartements de Rogue situés très bas dans le château et, pour Harry, dans les appartements de Lupin, non loin de la Tour Sud.**


	29. Chapitre 28

Kikou ! voilà le 28 eme chapitre ! Déja ? Mais rassuez-vous, ya encore des chapitres derriere. Au precedent chap je disais qu'il en restait 5 ou 6 mais en fait y'en a plus maintenant. J'en ait pondu d'autres et le nombre s'eleve à 36 en tout maintenant. Je pense que je vais m'arreter à 36 avec un Epilogue. voilà vous le blabla de l'auteuze.

Place aux RAR :

**ONARLUCA :** Merci, voilà la suite ! KISU !

**-------------- :** Normalement, c'est dans ce chapitre là le bébé. Mais j'ai un doute tout d'un coup.... Enfin bon, bonne lecture quand meme, KISU !

**TCHII :** Bon, dis, je veux bien vous croire quand vous me dites que je poste vite mais faut pas exagerer quanq meme lol ! Un chapitre toutes les semaines ca vous suffit pas ? lol ! Soyons serieuse une seconde... Franchement, Tchii, je sais pas bien ce que t'entend par trop court. Mes chaps font un minimum de 6 pages Word. Des fois plus mais rarement moins où alors chuis vraiment en manque d'inspi. Sinon, il me semble que dans cette hisoire, ya un chapitre qui fait une douzaine de pages mais je suis plus très sure. Bon aller, bonne lecture ! KISU !

**-------- :** Drago est enceinte ou pas ? Ha ha ! Mystere ! lol

**BUBBLEGUM712 :** Ouais, une louve. McGo faisait referrence a personne en particulier. C'etait juste une supposition. Quoique... Rêvé ? Tu fait des rêves premonitoires, toi ? dis-moi donc ce qui va se passer ensuite, lol ! Puisque tu me le premet, alors oui, tu es folle ! lol ! Epuiser ? C'est fait exprès, lol ! Sont en vacances, faut qu'ils en profitent ! Quant au bébé... Hé ben... tu verras ! lol ! Aller, bonne lecture, KISU !

**-------------------- :** Bah en fait, c plus 4 ou 4, comme je le dis en haut. Ca a changé. Ouf, nan ? lol ! Qui donc qu'est gâté ? J'ai loupé un epichode, là nan ? Pour les ptitis zozios du Saule Cogneur, faut avoir vu le troisieme film. Si tu l'a vu, tu devrais comprendre. Vàlà.

**SHADOW2005 :** Merci, et voilà le prochain ! KISU !

**----------------- :** Un don, peut-etre pas. Mais si tu le dis, je te crois ! lol

**JESSY** : Très bonne question ! lol On vera bien. J'en parle pas du pari, mais tout le monde comprendra en lisant le chapitre ! KISU !

**ANDADRIELLLE** : Un drogue ? Cool alors ! Je t'encourage a en reprendre ! Vas-y sers-toi, te gênes surtout pas ! lol ! Moi je suis deja accro ! Ouais, desolée pour les fans de Lupin si yen a mais j'avais envie de le mettre un peu plus miserable qu'il ne l'ai deja. Mais je continue, t'en fait pas !! Aller, KISU !

**SELENE** : Bah, c'est pas trop grave. C'est pas comme si j'avais zappé Draago ou Harry. (ARGH, l'horreur ! une fic Harry/Drago sans l'un des deux ! lol ) Merci et bonne lecture ! KISU !

**_PS : a y est, j'ai trouvé les prenoms pour le bébé de Dray et Harry et ausi pour celui d'Hermione. Merci de vos propositions, peut-etre que je les utiliserait dans une autre fic._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28**

**La rentrée se passa comme toutes les autres, tranquillement en somme.**

**Les nouveaux sorciers furent répartis dans les quatre maisons et ce fut Serdaigle qui récolta le plus de nouveaux élèves avec douze jeunes que le Choixpeau lui envoya. Serpentard en eut sept, Gryffondor neuf et Pouffsouffle huit.**

**- Bien ! dit Dumbledore en se levant, juste avant d'ouvrir le dîner. Une nouvelle année commence de nouveau et je tiens à vous dire que cette année, Miss Granger ne fera plus partie de vos professeurs.**

**Il y eut des murmures étonnés et Dumbledore dit :**

**- Miss Granger a en effet décidé de prendre quelques années sabbatiques pour se consacrer à sa vie de famille mais il ne serait pas surprenant que vous la croisiez un jour dans les couloirs.**

**Il eut un sourire puis il ajouta :**

**- Je tiens aussi à vous présenter le nouvel assistant du professeur Rogue, Mr Drago Malefoy, ancien Serpentard…**

**Drago se leva et des applaudissements nourris s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards que Dumbledore fit taire d'un geste de la main.**

**- Oui, oui Serpentard, c'est bon, dit-il avec un sourire.**

**Drago se rassit près de Rogue puis Dumbledore ajouta :**

**- Je rappelle aux anciens et dit aux nouveaux qu'il est formellement interdit de se rendre pour une quelconque raison dans la Forêt Interdite sauf si vous tenez réellement à vous faire renvoyer et qu'il est aussi strictement interdit de se promener la nuit hors de vos Maisons.**

**Les murmures se turent puis Dumbledore ouvrit le dîner et le brouhaha des voix reprit de plus belle, accompagné du cliquetis des couverts.**

**Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les Préfets conduisaient leurs élèves dans leur dortoirs, Ron, Malefoy et Harry se promenaient dans la roseraie avant d'aller effectuer la ronde habituelle.**

**- Ça fait bizarre de se promener ainsi tous les trois, dit Ron.**

**- Oui, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui. Croyez-vous que McGonagall va demander une nouvelle ou un nouvel assistant ?**

**- Je ne pense pas, dit Ron en secouant la tête. Hermione ne sera pas définitivement absente… Dès qu'elle aura son bébé, je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir, quitte à se trimballer l'enfant avec elle.**

**- Ça, dit Drago. Ce serait du Hermione tout craché.**

**Ron et Harry sourirent puis Harry avisa le professeur Vector qui venait vers eux.**

**- Ha vous voilà, jeunes hommes, dit-il. Vous venez, on nous attends pour effectuer la ronde…**

**Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête puis ils rentrèrent dans le château, suivant le professeur Vector.**

**- Harry, dit Dumbledore alors qu'ils effectuaient la ronde ensembles.**

**- Oui, professeur ? demanda Harry en éclairant un couloir de sa baguette.**

**- Harry… J'ai remarqué que Drago avait quelque peu changé…**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Oui, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.**

**- Et en quoi ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.**

**- Et bien pour commencer, je trouve qu'il a un peu grossit, toi aussi du reste mais j'attribuerait plutôt cela à la nourriture japonaise…**

**- Je l'avoue, dit Harry. Nous avons bien profité des restaurants de Tôkyô et des alentours…**

**Dumbledore eut un sourire puis il dit :**

**- J'ai aussi remarqué que Mr Malefoy porte ses cheveux bien plus longs qu'avant… Miss Granger ne les lui avait-elle pas coupés avant votre départ ?**

**- Vous savez vraiment tout, dit Harry en souriant. Et pour vous répondre, oui, c'est cela, Hermione lui avait coupé dix bons centimètres quelques jours avant notre départ. Mais visiblement, ils sont repoussés et très, très rapidement je trouve. Cela m'a aussi étonné et Drago dit que c'est à cause de la Vélane qui est en lui…**

**- Harry, dit alors Dumbledore. Qu'en penses-tu toi ?**

**- De ?**

**- Pour toi, Drago attend-il un enfant ou non ?**

**- Hum… Question difficile, dit Harry. En tant que compagnon, je vous dirait que je l'espère mais en tant que Harry, je ne pense pas…**

**- Ce qui veut dire ?**

**- Hé bien… Cela veut dire que je suis partagé… J'ai vraiment envie que nous ayons tous deux un enfant mais d'un autre côté, cela risque de nous poser des problèmes notamment avec les élèves du collège… et aussi certains professeurs…**

**- Hélas, dit Dumbledore. Je suis au courant… Certains professeur ainsi que certains Préfets n'acceptent pas qu'un couple comme le tient vive au château… Ils m'ont clairement dit que cela pourrait influencer les jeunes élèves et…**

**- Et quoi ? demanda Harry, légèrement choqué. Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ? Est-ce mal de nous aimer ?**

**- Non, non, je ne dis pas cela, dit Dumbledore un peu précipitamment peut-être.**

**- Professeur, vous n'allez quand même pas céder à ce chantage et nous mettre dehors, Drago et moi ? Si ?**

**- Bien sûr que non, dit Dumbledore. C'est juste que j'aimerais que vous vous aimiez… chez vous…**

**- Je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir… vous voulez que l'on reste distant pendant nos cours ? Mais pourtant quand Stephan était là, personne ne disait rien…**

**- Non, c'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en éclairant à son tour un couloir avec sa baguette. Mais Stephan n'avait pas fait ses études ici…**

**Harry prit un air offensé et il dit :**

**- Alors comme ça, juste parce que Drago a fait ses études à Poudlard, juste pour ça, certains professeurs et certains Préfets nous jettent la pierre ? C'est vraiment de la mauvaise foi !**

**- Je comprend ta colère Harry mais…**

**- Mais quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mais, professeur ! Je refuse de risquer mon couple parce qu'une poignée d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond veulent nous mener la vie dure à Drago et moi. Quoi que vous en disiez professeur, je refuse de me cacher pour aimer Drago et je suis certain qu'il dirait la même chose que moi.**

**- Harry, Harry… Calmes-toi… Je ne voulais pas te froisser… Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu le prendrais mal…**

**- Ce n'est pas que je le prend mal professeur, dit Harry en fermant une porte. C'est juste que je trouve inadmissible que de telles mentalités existent encore de nos jours et surtout dans notre pays où les couples homosexuels sont presque aussi nombreux que les couples hétéro !**

**- J'ai encore mit le doigt sur un sujet épineux, dit alors Dumbledore. Enfin… passons.**

**- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux, dit Harry.**

**Un moment de silence passa puis Dumbledore dit :**

**- Hum… Harry ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- A présent que tu es majeur…**

**- Si vous voulez savoir si je vais quitter le château, pour l'instant je vous répond que non. D'une parce que Drago n'est pas encore majeur et de deux parce que je suis très bien dans ma petite tour.**

**- Si vous avez un bébé, toi et Drago, comptez-vous rester ici ? demanda alors Dumbledore.**

**- Hé bien… dit Harry. J'y pensais justement, pendant que nous marchions tout à l'heure… Et je pense que oui… enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr…**

**- Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Tu es au même niveau que les professeurs de ce collège… Or, les professeurs sont logés dans l'école bien qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux aient une vie de famille propre comme Severus ou Minerva. Mais ta tour est restée vide de nombreuses années et il reste bien des pièces dans ce château qui sont inhabitées, tu sais. Si jamais toi et Drago étiez un peu à l'étroit, je pourrais aisément vous trouver un autre appartement plus grand…**

**- Pour l'instant, dit Harry. Si Drago attend effectivement un bébé, nous continuerons quand même à vivre dans la Tour Sud. Après, quand l'enfant sera plus grand, il pourra occuper la chambre de Drago qui, bien évidement, dormira avec moi.**

**- Je vois que tu as déjà tout planifié, dit Dumbledore en souriant.**

**Harry rougit légèrement puis Dumbledore dit :**

**- Ce n'est pas un mal de faire des projets, au contraire, on peut ainsi faire en sorte qu'ils se réalisent. Tu vois, toi, tu as déjà prévu qu'une fois votre enfant assez grand, il logera dans l'ancienne chambre de Drago et vous deux, dans la tienne si j'ai bien compris. Mais n'aimeriez-vous pas avoir une appartement digne de ce nom au lieu de cet empilement de pièces qui te sert à la fois de bureau et de logement ?**

**- Je retient votre proposition, professeur, mais pour l'instant, Drago et moi sommes très bien dans la Tour Sud et sûrement pour quelques années encore.**

**Harry sourit puis Dumbledore dit :**

**- Comme tu voudra. Aller, rejoignons les autres à présent…**

**Harry hocha la tête puis tous deux se remirent en marche en silence jusque dans le hall d'entrée.**

**Cependant, plus loin dans le château, Drago, qui avait volontairement choisit le professeur McGonagall pour effectuer la ronde, lui demanda :**

**- Professeur…**

**- Oui, Mr Malefoy ?**

**- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Sur les Vélanes…**

**- Hé bien… Oui…**

**- En fait, c'est plus sur moi que sur les Vélanes… reprit Drago.**

**- Sur vous ? Est-ce personnel ?**

**- Assez oui…**

**- D'accord, dit McGonagall en s'arrêtant. Allez-y, je vous écoute.**

**- Hé bien voilà… dit Drago. En fait, j'ai remarqué que mes cheveux avaient considérablement poussé en deux mois… Presque quinze centimètres et je m'en suis aperçu quelques jours après mon départ… Hermione m'avait coupé près de dix centimètres à peine une semaine avant notre départ mais, une semaine après notre arrivée au Japon, j'ai constaté qu'ils s'étaient allongés. A présent, ils ont retrouvé leur longueur habituelle et cela m'étonne…**

**- Hum… Je vois… dit McGonagall en portant son index à son menton. Vous savez quoi, Mr Malefoy ?**

**Drago regarda McGonagall avec un air étonné et celle-ci reprit en souriant :**

**- Ce n'est pas le professeur qui vous parle, mais la femme et je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que vous attendez un enfant depuis disons… deux mois.**

**Elle haussa un sourcil devant l'expression de surprise plaquée sur le visage de Drago.**

**- Mais ? dit-il en essayant de se recomposer un visage. Comment en êtes-vous aussi sûre ?**

**- Hé bien voyez-vous, chez une femme, la grossesse se traduit par des nausées à répétition, surtout le matin, pendant les trois premiers mois ainsi qu'une pousse plus rapide des ongles et des cheveux.**

**- Je ne suis pas malade, dit Drago en croisant les bras.**

**- Vous non, mais la Vélane oui, dit McGonagall. Ne vous est-il pas arrivé d'être patraque au cour de la journée ?**

**- Hé bien… Maintenant que vous le dites… Oui, plusieurs fois, j'ai eut de sérieux coups de pompe durant nos vacances mais…**

**- Si cela arrive à nouveau, je vous conseillerais de vous reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre une quelconque activité. Je vous conseille également d'aller voir Pompom assez rapidement, demain ou mercredi…**

**- J'avais prévu d'y aller mercredi, dit Drago.**

**Il regarda soudain ailleurs puis sourit et ajouta :**

**- C'est Harry qui va être content…**

**McGonagall sourit puis elle demanda :**

**- Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser avant que je ne redevienne le professeur de Métamorphose ?**

**- Hé bien… Oui, encore une…**

**- Allez-y.**

**- En fait, cela n'a rien à voir avec moi… Enfin si…**

**Mr Malefoy, dit McGonagall pour le presser un peu.**

**- Voilà, quand Harry et moi sommes allés à St-Mangouste avec mon père, nous avons rencontrés un spécialiste en demi-vélanes. Ils sont rares mais il a pu répondre à certaines de mes questions notamment sur comment je pouvais porter un enfant. Mais il m'a également dit que je ne grossirait pas ce qui a étonné Harry. Il m'en a parlé, la semaine dernière je crois, ou peut-être avant et il m'a dit que c'était impossible que je garde ma taille « de guêpe » durant ma grossesse… Steller, c'est le nom du spécialiste, a dit que mon enfant grandirait en se développant vers le haut mais je sais, pour l'avoir vécu avec ma femme, que c'est impossible…**

**- En effet, cela parait étonnant, dit McGonagall. Moi-même quand j'ai eut mes enfants, j'ai considérablement grossit et je pense que Norya aussi…**

**Drago hocha la tête puis le professeur dit :**

**- Comme je ne sais pas exactement comment vous êtes fait à l'intérieur, je ne peux pas vous répondre concrètement mais je pense que vous ne gardez pas ce ventre plat bien longtemps, Mr Malefoy. Mrs Pomfresh serait plus à même de répondre à cette question. A l'occasion, posez-la lui…**

**- J'y penserais, professeur, dit Drago en souriant. Merci de m'avoir écouté…**

**McGonagall sourit puis tous deux reprirent leur chemin et retrouvèrent les professeurs dans le hall d'entrée.**

**

* * *

**

**Mercredi matin.**

**- Dray, dit Harry en descendant dans son bureau et y retrouvant le Serpentard qui lisait la Gazette.**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Tu ne voulais pas aller voit Pomfresh ce matin ?**

**- Si, je vais d'ailleurs y aller, dit le Serpentard en regardant sa montre. Rogue m'a accordé deux heures ce matin pour que j'aille la voir…**

**- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, dit Harry en prenant sa cape accrochée sur la rambarde de l'escalier. J'ai prévu un contrôle surprise avec les septième année de Serdaigle… et il commence dans dix minutes.**

**Drago hocha la tête puis Harry l'embrassa et se sauva en vitesse.**

**L'heure du petit-déjeuner était presque terminée et Drago et Harry avaient prit leur petit-déjeuner dans leur Tour aussi Drago n'était pas encore habillé et ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon vert émeraude.**

**A huit heures, quand la cloche sonna, il se décida et se vêtit d'un geste de sa baguette puis il descendit et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh l'attendait.**

**- Vous voilà, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle en le voyant entrer. Je vous attendais.**

**- Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? demanda Drago en guise de bonjour.**

**- Oui, le docteur Steller m'a fait envoyer votre dossier médical et je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas surprise.**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Votre père était élève ici et votre grand-père aussi, Mr Malefoy, dit Pomfresh avec un sourire. Ma mère me racontait souvent les diverses anecdotes qu'elle avait en travaillant ici.**

**Drago sourit légèrement puis Pomfresh prit sur le bureau une feuille de plastique noire qu'elle plaça devant une des nombreuses lampes qui parsemaient les murs de l'infirmerie.**

**Elle la regarda un instant puis, hochant la tête, elle la reposa et dit :**

**- Installez-vous sur un lit, Mr Malefoy, je reviens dans une seconde.**

**Drago obtempéra et il s'assit sur le premier lit et attendit que Pompom revienne ce qui ne tarda pas.**

**L'infirmière tenait à la main sa baguette magique et elle demanda à Drago :**

**- Pouvez-vous ôter votre chemise, s'il vous plait ?**

**- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Je veux juste savoir si oui ou non j'attend un enfant…**

**- Oui, dit Pomfresh avec un sourire. Je sais. Je vais simplement observer votre poche avec un petit sort qui, comme les rayons-X Moldus, permettent de voir au travers des tissus organiques. Aller, enlevez-moi cette chemise, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec.**

**Drago s'exécuta et se retrouva torse nu, toujours assit sur le lit.**

**Pomfresh se glissa derrière lui, de l'autre côté du lit et elle dit :**

**- Je vais poser la pointe de ma baguette contre votre peau et je vais la promener ainsi pour bien tout voir et être sûre de ma réponse. Le sort que je vais jeter n'est pas du tout mortel, ni aucunement blessant pour vous comme pour le bébé…**

**« Encore heureux… » pensa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**- Au fur et à mesure que je bougerais ma baguette, vous verrez les images apparaître devant vous. Ces images seront en noir et blanc et pas mal déformées mais c'est normal. De toutes façons, je vous expliquerais bien de quoi il retourne au fur et à mesure. Vous êtes prêt à savoir la vérité ?**

**Drago soupira profondément puis il dit :**

**- Je suis prêt, Mrs Pomfresh…**

**- Ne soyez pas déçu si votre poche est vide, cela viendra bien assez tôt, dit Pomfresh, le sourire dans la voix. Aller, allons-y.**

**Elle plaça alors la pointe de sa baguette magique contre la hanche du Serpentard qui frissonna puis elle marmonna quelque chose et un carré apparu devant Drago.**

**Une image en noir et blanc et bien déformée ressemblant aux images des échographies Moldues apparu quelques secondes plus tard et Pomfresh dit :**

**- J'ai de la chance, j'ai trouvé tout de suite votre poche. Oh mais ?**

**- Quoi donc ? demanda Drago en regardant l'image qui semblait pulser.**

**- Votre poche est pleine, Mr Malefoy, dit Pomfresh. Regardez, ceci, en gris clair, c'est du liquide amniotique… Ce liquide permet à l'enfant de respirer… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour vous dire la réponse à votre question, Mr Malefoy.**

**Elle retira alors sa baguette puis, revenant devant Drago, elle dit :**

**- Félicitations, Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes enceinte. Ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça à un homme, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix en souriant.**

**Drago, quand à lui, était au anges. Le sourire large, il remit sa chemise et se leva.**

**- Mr Malefoy, dit Pomfresh en le regardant remettre son pull puis sa cape.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Bonne chance…**

**- Merci, dit Drago.**

**Il s'apprêta alors à partir mais revint sur ses pas en disant :**

**- Au fait, Mrs Pomfresh…**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'aurais une question à vous poser…**

**- Hum… Je crois savoir laquelle, dit Pomfresh. J'ai lu dans votre dossier que le docteur Steller vous avait dit que vous ne grossiriez qu'à peine, si je me souvient bien… Mais cela est physiquement impossible… J'ai le regret de vous dire que vous ne garderez pas une taille aussi fine durant les prochains mois…**

**- Pourquoi, à votre avis, Steller m'a-t-il dit une chose aussi burlesque ? demanda Drago.**

**- Je pense que certains de ses clients ne remarquaient pas de gros changements dans leur tour de taille mais lesdits patients sont sûrement tous des adultes…**

**- Et quel est donc la différence ?**

**- Vous avez dix-neuf ans, Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes jeune encore, très jeune même et vous avez le corps d'un athlète puisque vous jouez au Quidditch. Ce corps est musclé si bien que cela vous donne cette silhouette si parfaite. Mais les adultes eux, ont souvent tendance à se laisser aller à l'embonpoint…**

**- J'en connaît un, dit Drago dans sa barbe.**

**- Ha ?**

**- Mon père, dit Drago avec un sourire. J'ai remarqué qu'en prison, il s'était laissé aller…**

**- Je l'avais remarqué aussi, dit Pomfresh, rougissant légèrement. Mais je ne voulais pas l'offenser en lui disant une chose pareille. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour en revenir à vous, Mr Malefoy, le docteur Steller vous a mit de fausses idées en tête et donc, comme les femmes, je vous annonce que vous grossirez. Pas de beaucoup, votre ventre sera facile à dissimuler sous des robes mais vous grossirez, soyez-en certain. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller c'est de ne pas laisser votre instinct vous pousser à manger. Les femmes ont tendance à manger plus que nécessaire quand elles sont enceintes et souvent, cela leur nuit, surtout, après la naissance car elle ne parviennent plus à perdre le poids accumulé au cours de leur grossesse.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Drago en souriant. Harry ne me laissera sûrement pas engloutir des tonnes de nourriture.**

**Pomfresh sourit puis elle dit :**

**- Aller, je vous libère. Allez donc annoncer la bonne nouvelle à vos amis.**

**Drago sourit une nouvelle fois puis il se rendit aux cachots de Rogue et prit celui-ci à part tandis que les élèves étaient entrain de fabriquer leur potion.**

**- Alors ? demanda Rogue une fois qu'ils furent dans le bureau privé de celui-ci, bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.**

**- C'est oui ! dit Drago en souriant largement.**

**- C'est vrai ? dit Rogue en souriant légèrement.**

**- Oui, professeur, Pompom est formelle !**

**Drago ne pu alors se retenir et il sauta au cou de son professeur en disant qu'il était le sorcier le plus heureux du monde.**

**Rogue repoussa rapidement Drago, n'aimant guère les effusions de sentiments puis il demanda :**

**- Souhaitez-vous aller le dire à Potter dès maintenant où pouvez-vous reprendre votre travail ?**

**- Harry a prévu un contrôle avec les septième année de Serdaigle ce matin, dit Drago. Je ne vais pas le déranger maintenant, je lui dirait à la récréation et j'en profiterais pour le dire aux autres professeurs en même temps.**

**- Comme vous voudrez, dit Rogue. Je suis très content pour vous, Malefoy…**

**- Merci, dit Drago. Mais j'en connaît un qui va être encore plus content.**

**- J'imagine. Bien, aller, retournons dans la classe, il y a les copies de la première heure à corriger…**

**- Quelle classe ?**

**- Troisième année de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe. Et à présent, sixième année de Gryffondor et de Pouffsouffle.**

**- Quelle potion leur avez-vous donnée à préparer ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil du Maître des Potions, derrière le bureau.**

**- Une simple potion d'Allégresse, dit Rogue. Je l'avais donnée aux BUSEs l'année dernière et beaucoup l'ont lamentablement ratée. Je la leur fait refaire et j'ai dit que j'enlèverait dix points à chaque élève qui aura ratée sa potion.**

**Drago eut un sourire mauvais et l'un des élèves de Gryffondor qui le regardait à ce moment là, dû penser qu'ils allaient avoir de quoi faire cette année avec deux Serpentards comme professeurs de Potions…**

**A la recréation de dix heures, plusieurs professeurs se rassemblèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore à la demande de Drago et, lorsque Ron arriva, suivit par Trelawney, Harry et Lupin, Drago sourit aussitôt en regardant Harry.**

**Celui-ci lui sourit puis il alla vers lui et Drago passa un bras sur ses reins en disant d'une voix claire :**

**- Je reviens de l'infirmerie où j'ai vu Mrs Pomfresh… J'étais allé la voir pour qu'elle me dise si oui ou non j'attend un enfant et…**

**Il marqua une pause et Ron changea de pied d'appuis quand la pause commença à s'éterniser.**

**- Aller Mr Malefoy, dit Sinistra. Ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps…**

**Drago ne put se retenir d'élargir son sourire puis il dit :**

**- Et c'est oui !**

**Des sourires apparurent alors sur les visages des professeurs et Ron poussa même un « Hourra ! ».**

**Le Serpentard se tourna alors vers Harry qui était bouche bée.**

**- Harry ? dit-il. Ça va ?**

**- C'est… C'est… magnifique !! s'écria le Gryffondor en sautant au cou de son compagnon, manquant de le renverser.**

**McGonagall essuya une larme et Dumbledore souriait largement, comme tous les autres professeurs présents.**

**- C'est super génial ! dit Harry avant d'embrasser Drago qui le repoussa en disant :**

**- Hey, mon cœur, vas-y doucement…**

**Il posa une main sur son ventre et Harry en fit autant en disant :**

**- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est vrai, ça y est… ho Dray, je suis le sorcier le plus heureux du monde !**

**- Tiens, dit Rogue. J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part…**

**Drago se tourna vers lui et Rogue lui fit un clin d'œil.**

**- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, dit alors Dumbledore. Veuillez accepter tous deux mes plus sincères félicitations.**

**Et il tendit une main que Harry et Drago serrèrent en souriant. S'en suivit ensuite les félicitations des autres professeurs qui, pris au dépourvus, décidèrent de faire apparaître un présent pour le jeune couple qui sera bientôt trois.**

**- A trois, dit Dumbledore en levant sa baguette magique. Un, deux, trois !**

**Les professeurs et Ron pointèrent alors leur baguette sur le sol et un somptueux berceau en fer forgé se matérialisa sous les yeux ébahit de Drago et Harry.**

**Drago ne pu retenir ses larmes et il dit :**

**- C'est… Il est superbe… Il ne fallait pas…**

**Il caressa le fer noir de la tête et il remarqua alors qu'une serpent et un lion se dressaient face à face, les pattes du lion s'appuyant sur le sceau de Poudlard.**

**- Il est magnifique, dit Harry en touchant le berceau du bout des doigts.**

**- C'est notre cadeau de notre part à tous, dit alors McGonagall en s'avançant.**

**Elle posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit :**

**- Encore félicitations, Mr Potter. Vous aussi, Mr Malefoy.**

**Drago et Harry sourirent puis la cloche sonna et chacun retourna dans sa classe pour donner ses cours.**


	30. Chapitre 29

Et chapitre en plus, un ! lol ! J'espere que vous vous regalez avec ma fic et sachez que j'en ait d'autres en cours, quatre je crois, mais j'ai du mal à les avancer suffisament pour pouvoir creer une nouvelle fic sur

Voilà sinon bah rien de nouveau alors place auw RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Merci beaucoup et t'inquiete, je vais continuer à poster mes chaps ! Kisu !

**TCHII** : Et oui, va y avoir enfin un pitit Drago et Harry (Dragy ? nan lol !). Je vais continuer, t'en fait pas. Kisu !

**ANDADRIELLE** : La louve de Lupin, version humaine,est dans ma tête pour l'instant et version louve, dans un des cachots de Poudlard. Mais j'en ait deja trop dit, aller, bonne lecture ! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : C ou la Gaspésie ??? cherche dans le dico... Enfin bref ! Ouais, il a annoncée sa grossesse devant tout le monde comme ça ca evite de redire la même chose chaque fois que tu croise quelqu'un qui sait pas. Et pis c'est une bonne surprise, nan ? J'ai hesiter à faire tomber Harry dans les pommes puis je me suis dit, non quand même, faut pas exagerer ! lol ! Meuh non t'ecris pas mal. J'ai l'habitude de lire les abregés. Sinon, ouais, sont gatées ceux qu'on recu des cadeaux. c'est bizarre, personne m'a fait de remarque parce que j'avais fait offrir un cado à Rogue... Bien, bonne vacances alors et Joyeuses Fêtes à toi zaussi ! Kisu !

**SELENE** : Stefan... Alors, t'inquiete pas, va pas tarder à revenir. Dans le chapitre suivant je crois.... Ouais, je suis d'accord pour qu'ils aient un peu de problemes mais je vois pas lesquels. Enfin bon, je verrais bien si je modifie un peu les chapitres. Aller, Kisu !

**AIKOPOTTER** : Hoho ! Une nouvelle recrue ! lol ! Je te remercie de te compliments et je met la suite. J'espere qu'elle va te plaire! Aller, Kisu !

**JESSY** : Les intolerant sont ceux que tu voudras en fait. Je me suis pas etendue sur ce sujet. Pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un p'tit mec, va falloir attendre, miss ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29**

**Au 13, allée des Noisetiers, une jeune femme se reposait tranquillement, allongée sur le sofa, un bras sur le visage pour se cacher de la lumière.**

**Alors qu'elle poussait un profond soupir, un grand bruit semblable à un coup de vent se fit entendre et Hermione ouvrit un œil en regardant par-dessous son bras.**

**Elle sourit en voyant Mr Malefoy en personne sortir de l'âtre en baissant la tête tout en époussetant son long manteau noir.**

**- Bonjour… dit Hermione en se redressant.**

**L'homme releva la tête et son visage dur fondit littéralement quand il vit Hermione.**

**La jeune femme avait le pouvoir de le rasséréner instantanément, et pas même lui n'aurait pu dire pourquoi.**

**- Bonjour, Miss Granger, dit Lucius en souriant légèrement.**

**Hermione se leva du sofa et s'approcha de l'homme.**

**Elle le regarda un instant puis soudain elle se jeta à son cou et Mr Malefoy la serra légèrement contre lui.**

**En resserrant un peu sa prise, il sentit contre ses abdominaux le ventre dur d'Hermione caché par un large pull à col roulé et aussitôt, il relâcha Hermione qui recula en laissant traîner ses mains sur les épaules de Mr Malefoy qui dit :**

**- J'ai plaisir à vous voir en si bonne santé, miss…**

**- Merci, dit Hermione en regardant les yeux bleus glace de l'homme. Mais je ne suis pas si en forme que cela, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Au contraire, je suis si fatiguée…**

**Mr Malefoy sourit puis Hermione s'éloigna et s'assit sur le sofa en soupirant.**

**L'homme la rejoignit et il dit en tirant de son manteau un sac de Gallions :**

**- Tenez, voici les 100 Gallions promis…**

**Hermione les prit, pensive. Elle se souvenait encore comment, deux mois auparavant, Alexandre avait réagit quand elle lui avait parlé de la proposition de Mr Malefoy.

* * *

**

_**Flash-Back **_

_**- Non Hermione !**_

_**- Mais pourquoi ?**_

_**Hermione se leva de son fauteuil de professeur.**_

_**C'était quelques heures après le départ de Harry et Drago et Dumbledore avait proposé à Alexandre de coucher au château et de repartir le lendemain.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal à accepter de l'aide extérieure ? demanda Hermione en contournant son bureau.**_

_**- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide, Mione, dit Alexandre. Même si je n'ai pas un salaire mirobolant, je trouverais le moyen de faire vivre ma femme et mon fils !**_

_**- Alex… Mr Malefoy me l'a proposé… Je ne l'ai en rien forcé…**_

_**- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Hermione, dit Alexandre avec humeur. J'ai dit non c'est non !**_

_**- Alexandre…**_

_**Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de la jeune sorcière qui dit :**_

_**- Puisque c'est ainsi, je reprend mon travail en septembre…**_

_**- Mais ? Mione ! Tu avais promis !**_

_**- Tu ne veux pas que Mr Malefoy nous aide alors je reprend mon travail et mon salaire ira sur notre compte Moldu pour subvenir aux besoins de notre bébé, dit Hermione en croisant les bras.**_

_**Alexandre, peu enclin à parlementer avec la jeune femme en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance, finit par céder :**_

_**- Ok, ça va, t'a gagné… Prends donc cet argent si tu le souhaite. De toutes façons, il n'a pas court chez nous alors…**_

_**- Peut-être, dit Hermione. Mais de l'argent, ça se change.**_

_**- Ok…Ok… Je rend les armes… soupira-t-il.**_

_**Hermione sourit puis elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme qui l'embrassa amoureusement.**_

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

* * *

**- Merci Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione en déposant la bourse sur la petite table basse en verre devant elle. Je dois vous causer tant de soucis…**

**- Allons, miss, dit Mr Malefoy. Nous savons tous deux la vérité au sujet de cet enfant et il est parfaitement normal que je vous entretienne un minimum…**

**- Vous parlez comme un Ministre, dit Hermione avec un sourire.**

**Mr Malefoy sourit puis il demanda :**

**- Alors ? Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?**

**Hermione eut l'impression que c'était son médecin Moldu qui s'adressait à elle mais elle répondit :**

**- Je vous l'ai dit… Je suis fatiguée… Moi qui n'ai jamais fait la sieste de ma vie je me voit contrainte à me reposer tous les après-midi, plusieurs heures… Je ne fait presque plus rien dans la maison et heureusement que ma magie est là.**

**- Vous devriez prendre un Elfe de Maison…**

**- Non, non, inutile, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Et puis, si j'ai vraiment trop de mal à m'occuper de la maison, Alexandre le fera…**

**- Votre ami est ici ?**

**- Non, il est partit travailler il y a deux heures environ, dit Hermione en regardant la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée.**

**- Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous envoyer Meched, notre Elfe… proposa Mr Malefoy.**

**- Je retiens votre proposition, Mr Malefoy mais pour l'instant, je peux encore aisément me déplacer et me baisser donc je n'en aurait pas besoin, dit Hermione avec un sourire.**

**Soudain elle soupira et Mr Malefoy passa un bras dans son dos en disant :**

**- Vous devriez aller vous reposer quelque part au calme… C'est vrai que vous avez l'air épuisée… Narcissa m'a dit hier que si vous vouliez, vous pourriez venir quelque jours au Manoir…**

**Hermione sourit puis elle dit :**

**- Mr Malefoy, je vais finir par croire que vous me voulez près de vous…**

**Mr Malefoy détourna alors les yeux et Hermione compris qu'elle n'avait pas tapé bien loin de la vérité…**

**- Au fait, dit-elle. Harry et Drago sont bien rentrés ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir mais j'avais un repas avec mes parents pour fêter ma grossesse et nous avons couché là-bas…**

**- Merci pour eux, dit Mr Malefoy en ramenant son bras près de lui. Ils sont bien rentrés et ils sont encore plus proches qu'avant.**

**Hermione sourit puis elle dit :**

**- Je pense que demain j'irais faire un tour au château… M'accompagneriez-vous ?**

**La demande surprit légèrement Mr Malefoy qui dit :**

**- J'en serait ravi, miss.**

**Il se leva alors et dit :**

**- Bien, je dois partir à présent…**

**Hermione se leva à son tour et, surprenant Mr Malefoy, elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.**

**- Miss Granger… dit Mr Malefoy alors qu'elle se reculait.**

**- Je suis désolé si ce geste vous offense, Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione. Mais mon monde me manque et vous êtes le seul lien avec lui…**

**- Allons, allons, dit Lucius en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. Ne vous laissez pas abattre, cela n'est pas bon pour le bébé.**

**Il baissa alors ses mains et Hermione lui attrapa la droite au vol avant de la poser sur son ventre en disant :**

**- Je vous fait la promesse, Mr Malefoy, que cet enfant ne restera pas loin de vous une fois né. Vous êtes son père et il doit le savoir.**

**Mr Malefoy, gêné, retira sa main puis il dit :**

**- Prenez soin de vous, miss…**

**Et il transplana dans un craquement sec.**

**Hermione soupira puis elle s'assit sur le sofa et soudain, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.**

**- Pourquoi restez-vous si distant… dit-elle au vide en essayant de retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal. Après ce que nous avons vécu, aussi court cela fût-il ? J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, Mr Malefoy mais je vous en conjure, ne vous éloignez pas de moi…**

**Elle porta ensuite ses mains à son visage et sécha tant bien que mal ses larmes avant de se lever et d'aller faire un peu de repassage dans la pièce d'à côté pour se changer les idées.**

**C'en état ainsi depuis deux mois. Mr Malefoy était déjà venu, en comptant cette fois-ci, trois fois chez Hermione et, à chaque fois lorsque celui-ci repartait, Hermione voyait son moral dégringoler, à croire que la présence de Mr Malefoy l'aidait à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve qui s'offrait à elle.**

**Au château, cependant, Harry venait de rentrer d'un de ses cours. Drago n'était pas encore rentré et il consulta l'emploi du temps de celui-ci accroché derrière la porte d'entrée.**

**- Ha… dit-il en posant le doigt sur une case hachurée de vert. Tu as encore deux heures de cours, mon ange… Tant pis, je vais en profiter pour aller me promener sous ma forme Animagi.**

**Il griffonna rapidement un mot qu'il épingla à l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée puis il s'en alla en laissant sac et manteau.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la Forêt Interdite sous sa forme Animagi et il erra plus ou moins pendant presque une heure avant de tomber sur un groupe d'une dizaine de Sombrals qui dévoraient quelque chose de brun allongé sur le sol.**

**Harry se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour se reprendre son chemin mais son sabot droit cassa une brindille qui émit un bruit sec.**

**L'un des Sombral leva alors la tête et il tourna sa tête de cheval vers Harry qui baissa le cou, ayant compris que lorsqu'un animal est surprit par un autre animal d'une autre race entrain de l'observer et qu'il ne cherche pas la bagarre, le fait de baisser la tête très près du sol en fléchissant légèrement les genoux suffit en général à désintéresser l'autre animal.**

**Harry fléchit donc légèrement les genoux en couchant ses longs bois contre son encolure et en fermant les yeux.**

**Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant d'oser rouvrir les yeux pour voir que le Sombral le regardait toujours et que, par malchance, il s'avançait à présent vers le grand cerf gris qu'était Harry.**

**Harry se redressa et se prépara à la bagarre. Il s'était déjà battu avec d'autres cerfs de la Forêt Interdite et aussi avec quelques Centaures lors de ses balades nocturnes quand il était encore célibataire.**

**Campé sur ses quatre solides jambes, Harry leva bien haut la tête en redressant ses bois pour tenter d'impressionner le Sombral, animal mi-cheval mi-dragon, mais cette ruse ne fonctionna pas et le Sombral, délaissant ses compagnons qui se disputaient à présent ce qui semblait être les restes de ce qui fut le corps d'un cerf – « Oups » pensa Harry –, continua de s'approcher.**

**Il n'avait cependant pas l'air agressif mais ses deux ailes noires à moitié déployées suffirent à faire comprendre à Harry qu'il se trouvait en plein sur le territoire des Sombrals et que celui qui s'avançait semblait être le chef du groupe.**

**Harry recula alors d'un pas et il leva la tête, présentant ainsi sa gorge au Sombral qui, s'il lui voulait vraiment du mal, n'aurai qu'à le prendre à la gorge et le tuer en lui broyant la veine jugulaire.**

**Harry ferma alors les yeux et soudain il entendit :**

**- Je vous ai connu plus valeureux, Potter…**

**Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Rogue en personne debout devant lui, les bras croisés.**

**Soupirant, Harry reprit sa forme humaine et Rogue dit :**

**- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous attaquer ? Pitoyable de la part de…**

**- Ça suffit, siffla alors Harry. Je ne vous avait pas reconnu et je vous ait simplement prit pour le chef de cette bande de Sombrals… D'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici ? J'ai lu sur l'emploi du temps de Drago qu'il y avait encore deux heures de cours…**

**- Potter… soupira Rogue. Votre Animagi n'est pas le seul qui soit encombrant…**

**- Vous aussi ?**

**- Moi aussi, se contenta Rogue en se retournant vers les Sombrals qui ne faisaient même pas attention à eux.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent ? demanda timidement Harry.**

**- Du cerf… dit Rogue, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Nous venons de le chasser… Et pour votre gouverne, je suis bien le chef de cette bande de Sombrals…**

**Harry déglutit difficilement puis Rogue dit :**

**- Oh mais rassurez-vous, vous ne craignez rien… contrairement à vous, je suis capable de vous différencier des autres cerfs…**

**- Je suis désolé professeur, dit alors Harry. A l'avenir, comment pourrais-je vous différencier d'un autre Sombral ?**

**- Hé bien… La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons sous notre forme Animagi, regardez bien mon épaule droite…**

**- Et que dois-je y voir ?**

**Pour toute réponse, Rogue soupira puis il se changea en Sombral et Harry s'approcha légèrement pour regarder ladite épaule.**

**Il vit alors qu'une large marque rose s'y étalait, de la taille d'une main d'adulte à peu près. Cette marque était dépourvue de poils noirs et quand Harry recula, Rogueferme les yeux en guise d'au revoir puis il fit volte face et retourna auprès de ses semblables.**

**Harry le regarda donner un violent coup de tête dans l'épaule d'un autre Sombral bien plus petit que lui qui se disputait la cuisse du cerf avec un autre Sombral.**

**- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, dit Harry avec un sourire.**

**Il reprit ensuite sa forme Animagi et continua sa promenade.**

**Vers dix-sept heures, Drago remonta dans la Tour Sud après avoir donné pas mal de devoirs aux élèves de septième année de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle qu'il venait d'avoir, assurant une partie du cour seul car Rogue était partit dans la Forêt Interdite.**

**Quand il arriva en haut des escalier, Drago vit le mot laissé par Harry placardé sur la porte. Il le prit puis entra dans la Tour en refermant la porte derrière lui.**

**Alors qu'il posait son manteau sur la rambarde de l'escalier, il eut soudain un vertige puis son estomac émit un drôle de bruit et notre Drago dû monter rapidement à la salle de bains pour rendre les maigres restes de son déjeuné de midi.**

**- Fait chier ! dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette de toilette. McGonagall avait dit que je ne vomirait pas… Et merde tiens !**

**Il frappa la pauvre cuvette des toilettes qui n'avait rien demandé et pour le punir, son estomac lui ordonna de se pencher de nouveau.**

**Alors qu'il se redressait, le souffle court, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer puis la voix de Harry dire :**

**- Chéri ! Tu es là ?**

**- En haut… articula Drago juste avant de se pencher de nouveau sur les toilettes.**

**- Oh mon ange… dit Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain. Tu es malade ?**

**- Nan, répliqua Drago. C'est pas moi mais la Vélane… Scuse !**

**Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et Harry sentit son estomac se contracter.**

**- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il alors que le Serpentard se relevait en chancelant.**

**Drago marmonna quelque chose puis il s'accouda au lavabo et s'arrosa le visage d'eau. Il bu ensuite au robinet et se redressa en grimaçant.**

**- Voilà que j'ai mal au dos maintenant… geignit-il en reculant ses épaules pour soulager la douleur.**

**- Ça va passer… tenta le Gryffondor en passant une main compatissante dans son dos. T'en fait pas, ça va passer…**

**- Rapidement j'espère, dit Drago. McGonagall m'avait pourtant dit que je ne vomirait pas…**

**- Visiblement, elle s'est égarée dans ses explications, dit Harry d'une voix tranquille. Aller viens, viens t'asseoir…**

**Drago hocha la tête puis les deux garçons redescendirent dans le bureau et Drago se laissa tomber dans le sofa en étalant ses jambes sous la table basse.**

**- J'ai la tête qui tourne, dit-il en posant une main sur ses yeux.**

**« Ça va être gai… » songea Harry en tendant une verre de jus de citrouille au jeune homme.**

**- Merci, répondit celui-ci en prenant le verre et en le posant aussitôt sur la table basse.**

**Harry allait dire quelque chose mais Edwige l'interrompit en entrant par la fenêtre et en venant se poser sur son épaule.**

**- Bonjour, toi, dit Harry en caressant la gorge de la chouette harfang qui hulula doucement.**

**Soudain la chouette tendit une patte et Harry en décrocha une lettre.**

**- Tiens, dit-il. Une lettre d'Hermione.**

**Edwige s'envola et Harry s'assit derrière son bureau.**

**- Que dit-elle ? demanda Drago en regardant Harry.**

**- On va voir…**

**Il fit sauter le cachet de cire avec un petit couteau puis il déplia la lettre et la lut en silence avant de dire :**

**- Elle nous informe qu'elle a l'intention de passer demain dans la journée. Peut-être qu'elle fera en sorte de pouvoir déjeuner avec nous mais elle ne sait pas encore.**

**- C'est tout ? demanda Drago.**

**- Non, elle dit aussi que ton père l'accompagne… pourquoi je n'en sait rien mais elle vient avec lui et elle repartira avec lui…**

**- Je n'aime pas les savoir ensemble, dit alors Drago dans un soupir.**

**- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ton père puisse de nouveau faire du tort à ta mère, dit Harry en repliant la lettre.**

**Drago plissa le nez puis il dit :**

**- On voit que tu ne le connaît pas…**

**- Non, en effet, je ne le connaît pas plus que ça mais…**

**- Mais rien du tout, Harry, dit Drago. S'en est finit de la vie d'avant… Maintenant que mon père et Hermione ont eut cette « expérience » tous les deux, ils sont en quelque sort liés à vie…**

**- Ça, je veux bien le croire, dit Harry. Mais rien ne dit qu'ils pourraient un jour recommencer… Je connais Hermione sûrement mieux que quiconque et elle s'est laissée prendre une fois et elle ne le refera pas et ce, même si ton père lui fait des avances.**

**- Mon père n'est pas du genre à faire des avances, dit Drago. Il est comme moi, il compte sur son charisme naturel pour séduire les femmes et si ça a marché une fois avec Hermione, ça remarchera, c'est moi qui te le dis.**

**Harry secoua la tête puis il dit :**

**- Bien… Je dois corriger les interrogations de ce matin et toi ?**

**- Je n'ai rien pour ce soir, dit Drago.**

**- Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller te reposer avant le dîner, proposa Harry. Je viendrais te chercher avant de descendre.**

**Drago hocha la tête puis il posa une main son ventre et dit :**

**- J'espère que tu ne me causera pas plus de soucis…**

**Harry sourit puis il se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant Drago qui s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa.**

**Harry glissa une main sur le ventre du Serpentard, sous sa chemise et il dit :**

**- J'ai encore du mal à y croire…**

**- Moi aussi, crois-moi, dit Drago en posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon avec un sourire. Il n'y a pas un an, je pensais que ma vie était fichue et voilà que maintenant je l'ai refaite et c'est avec toi, Harry Potter, le seul garçon que je n'ai jamais autant haï en sept années d'études.**

**- Dis-moi Dray… dit Harry en caressant le ventre plat du Blond.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi me haïssais-tu à ce point ? Etais-ce parce que j'avais refusé de te serrer la main en première année ou est-ce parce que je suis célèbre ?**

**- En fait, j'étais jaloux de toi, dit Drago.**

**- Ha ?**

**- Oui… Le fait que tu aie refusé mon amitié m'a fait me souvenir combien les Malefoy peuvent être exécrables quand ils s'y mettent. J'avais la preuve sous les yeux avec mes parents mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Et puis j'étais jaloux de toi parce que tu avait Ron et Hermione et que tu les a toujours…**

**- Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson ne sont-ils pas restés tes amis ?**

**- Peuh ! Des amis, eux ? Ce n'étaient pas des amis, juste des toutous que je me traînait pour avoir l'air important. En fait, je pense qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose, que tu me remarque.**

**- Ça se tient, dit Harry.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Le fait que tu n'ai eut de cesses de m'insulter à chaque fois que l'on se croisait et le fait que tu voulais que je te remarque… Mais bon, au regret de te décevoir, tu n'y était pas vraiment bien prit… Tu savais dire les choses au bon moment pour être sûr qu'elles allaient faire le plus de mal possible et, crois-moi, tu réussissait souvent ton coup, surtout quand disait à qui voulais l'entendre que personne ne voudrais de moi parce que j'étais un binoclard balafré et peureux.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Drago.**

**- Non, mais tu l'a sûrement pensé très fort plus d'une fois, non ?**

**- Je l'avoue, dit Drago en souriant légèrement. Mais je te jalousait aussi parce que tout le monde te tournait sans cesse autour de toi alors que moi je n'avais rien. Mes parents ne se sont plus occupés de moi une fois que j'ai eut sept ans et, non content de cela, mon père me battait et voulait me faire entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts une fois mes ASPICs en poche. Heureusement pour moi, il est allé en prison durant notre cinquième année et j'ai pu épouser Norya à la fin de ma septième année…**

**- Aller, dit soudain Harry en retirant sa main. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela. Assez parlé du passé.**

**- Tu as raison, dit Drago en remettant sonhabit d'aplomb. Je vais aller me reposer un moment dans ma chambre, tu m'appellera quand tu descendra dîner.**

**- Comme tu veux, dit Harry en se relevant.**

**Il se pencha ensuite et embrassa son compagnon qui se leva en même temps puis le Serpentard rompit le contact et monta dans sa chambre en vacillant légèrement tandis que Harry retournait derrière son bureau pour corriger les parchemins de l'interrogation du matin.**

**La nuit commençait à tomber quand Harry traça un B rouge sur la dernière copie de la pile avant de la retourner et de la mettre sur les autres.**

**Il rangea ensuite le tout dans son sac et regarda sa montre. Il était sept heures et demie et le dîner sera servit dans une demi-heure.**

**Aussi, il décida d'aller réveiller Drago et il monta dans la chambre du Serpentard.**

**En soulevant la trappe, il avisa aussitôt la forme oblong sous les draps de soie verte et il s'approcha du lit à pas de loups.**

**- Dray chéri… dit-il en caressant la joue du Serpentard. Dray… Drago…**

**Ledit Drago grogna et se tourna sur le dos et Harry sourit puis il dit :**

**- Aller mon cœur, debout, le dîner est bientôt servit.**

**- Je viens… marmonna Drago en émergeant de son sommeil.**

**- Je t'attend en bas, dit Harry en redescendant.**

**Drago marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct et Harry retourna dans son bureau. Il rangea les nombreux livres qu'il avait sortit lors de la correction des copies puis il s'assit et entreprit de répondre à la lettre d'Hermione qu'il la confia à Moka qui s'apprêtait à partir chasser.**

**- Hey, Moka, attends deux secondes, dit-il en regardant le hibou qui allait s'élancer de son perchoir.**

**Le hibou s'arrêta de justesse et il rétablit tant bien que mal son équilibre en lançant un regard courroucé à Harry qui l'avait interrompu dans son décollage.**

**- Viens là, dit Harry en faisant un signe de la main vers le hibou.**

**Celui sauta de son perchoir et marcha ensuite le long du bureau pour venir tendre une patte à son maître d'un air blasé.**

**- Aller, fait pas cette tête, dit Harry en flattant l'oiseau qui roula une note dans sa gorge. Va donner cette lettre à Hermione et après tu pourra chasser toute la nuit si tu veux.**

**Le hibou tourna ses yeux oranges vers Harry puis il s'envola et sortit par la fenêtre.**

**Au même moment, Drago se pointa dans l'escalier, la mine froissée.**

**- Oh là, là, dit Harry en se levant. Ça a pas l'air d'aller fort…**

**- Si, si, dit Drago. Je suis encore un peu endormi…**

**Il tenta un sourire mais Harry ne le cru pas et il décida :**

**- C'est bon, restes ici, je te rapporterais à dîner…**

**- Non, non, je vais descendre dîner avec tout le monde, dit Drago. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je reste ici. Je vais très bien je te dis.**

**- Bon, dit Harry. Comme tu voudra…**

**Ils enfilèrent tous deux leur robe de sorcier puis descendirent dans la Grande Salle où déjà quelques élèves commençaient à se rassembler.**

**Deux élèves de Serdaigle se retrouvèrent en même temps que Harry et Drago à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et l'un d'eux les regarda d'un air fâché mais Harry l'ignora superbement et le second Serdaigle chuchota :**

**- Il s'en fiche pas mal de tes regard furibonds. Ça sert à rien de toutes façons. Ils ne vont pas se séparer parce qu'une poignée d'élèves et de professeurs n'approuvent par leur couple. Moi, je m'en fiche, je suis ni pour eux ni pour vous, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle derrière Harry et Drago.**

**Harry sourit puis il continua vers la Grande Table et Lupin dit en voyant la mine de Drago :**

**- Oh là, Mr Malefoy… Vous m'avez l'air un peu froissé…**

**Drago marmonna quelque chose et il s'installa à côté de Rogue tandis que Harry prenait place à côté de Lupin en disant :**

**- Il est un peu malade…**

**Il regarda le professeur de DCFM du coin de l'œil et celui-ci dit :**

**- Ah… D'accord…**

**Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago qui avait appuyé sa tête sur sa main au coude nonchalamment posé sur la table puis il revint sur Harry et dit :**

**- A combien en est-il ?**

**- Deux mois, dit Harry.**

**- Dans ce cas, dans un mois il n'y paraîtra plus, dit Lupin, confiant. Au fait, avez-vous des nouvelles de Miss Granger ?**

**- Oui, elle vient nous rendre visite demain avec Mr Malefoy… dit Harry.**

**- Ah, très bien alors, dit Lupin. Mais ? Pourquoi « avec Mr Malefoy » ? Ne sait-elle plus transplaner ?**

**Harry sourit puis il dit :**

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle vient avec Mr Malefoy mais dans sa lettre elle dit qu'elle viendrait _avec_ lui et qu'elle repartirait _avec_ lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**Lupin se pencha alors vers Harry et dit en baissant fortement la voix :**

**- Peut-être qu'elle apprécie simplement la compagnie de Mr Malefoy…**

**- Mon Dieu, dit Harry. Ne dites surtout pas cela à Drago, professeur. Déjà qu'il a mis pas mal de temps à encaisser les faits alors si en plus notre Hermione décide de fréquenter Mr Malefoy plus qu'elle ne le devrait tout en ayant un compagnon, il en ferait une syncope.**

**Lupin sourit puis il changea de conversation.**

**- Drago… dit Rogue à voix basse. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**Drago piqua du nez et se redressa aussitôt en disant :**

**- Oui, oui, professeur, tout va bien…**

**- Mouais… dit Rogue.**

**- Vous avez été malade ? demanda alors McGonagall en se penchant vers Rogue qui se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise.**

**- Malheureusement, soupira Drago.**

**- Je suis désolée, Mr Malefoy, dit McGonagall. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez à en subir les conséquences… Mais ne craignez rien, dans un mois, tout sera terminé et vous pourrez continuer à vivre normalement.**

**- C'est gentil de me remonter le moral, dit Drago en souriant faiblement au professeur de Métamorphose. Vivement dans un mois alors…**

**McGonagall sourit puis Dumbledore annonça le début du repas et Rogue obligea Drago à manger quelque chose.**

**- Professeur… se plaignit Drago en repoussant son assiette. Je n'ai pas faim…**

**- Il faut manger, Malefoy, dit Rogue en piquant un morceau de sa viande dans son assiette avant de le porter à sa propre bouche. Hum… Vous ne pouvez rester ainsi le ventre vide…**

**McGonagall se pencha légèrement vers Rogue et elle dit :**

**- Laissez-le donc, il mangera plus tard…**

**- Très bien, dit Rogue en piquant un autre morceau de viande.**

**A l'autre bout de la table, Harry regardait pensivement Rogue entrain de manger tout en parlant à Drago et il dit soudain en se tournant vers Lupin :**

**- Et dire qu'il vient de manger…**

**- Pardon ? Je ne vous écoutait pas, Harry… Que disiez-vous ?**

**- Je disait que le professeur Rogue vient de manger et qu'il…**

**- Ha bon ? s'étonna Lupin.**

**- Je vois que vous avez rencontré Severus dans la Forêt Interdite, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire en se tournant vers Harry.**

**- Oui, vers seize heures je crois, dit Harry en souriant. Sous sa forme Animagi…**

**- Ha, d'accord, dit Lupin. Je comprend mieux…**

**- Je suis moi-même allé me promener dans la Forêt, reprit Harry. Et j'ai flâné un moment avant de tomber sur un groupe de Sombrals qui se régalaient d'un cerf mort. J'ai voulu reprendre mon chemin mais j'ai malencontreusement marché sur un brindille et l'un des Sombrals a levé la tête. J'ai alors aussitôt baissé la mienne et couché mes bois, comme les autres animaux le font lorsqu'ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions mais ce Sombral ne semblait pas connaître les lois de la Forêt alors je me suis préparé à la bagarre et je suis alors tombé sur le professeur qui me regardait en secouant la tête.**

**- Ne saviez-vous pas le reconnaître ? demanda Lupin.**

**- Jusqu'à tout à l'heure non, dit Harry. Pour moi, les Sombrals sont tous identiques…**

**- Le professeur Rogue vous a-t-il montré comment le différencier de ses congénères ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**- Oui professeur, dit Harry. Il m'a montré la cicatrice sur son épaule droite de Sombral…**

**- Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore. Est-ce que par hasard vous vous êtes déjà regardé dans un miroir en étant sous votre forme Animagi ?**

**- Non, pas que je sache, dit Harry. Pourquoi diantre ferait-je cela, professeur ?**

**- Un jour tu le fera et tu le saura, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Je n'aime pas quand vous posez des devinettes comme ça, dit Harry en prenant un ton boudeur.**

**Dumbledore sourit puis il se tourna vers Flitwick qui lui tirait la manche depuis une bonne minute.**

**- Oui Filius…**

**- Harry, dit alors Lupin.**

**- Mhm ? demanda Harry, la bouche pleine.**

**- J'aurais aimé savoir une chose…**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- C'est personnel en fait…**

**Harry regarda Lupin avec de grands yeux en voyant que celui-ci avait légèrement rougit.**

**- Je vous écoute, dit Harry en posant sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette.**

**- Voilà, en fait, comme vous le savez, je n'ai femme ni compagne à cause de ma lycanthropie…**

**- Hum… dit Harry. Je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir.**

**- Ha ?**

**- Oui, vous vouliez me demander si j'avais aperçu une femelle loup-garou lors de mes balades dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est cela ?**

**- Vous êtes futé, Potter, dit Lupin en souriant.**

**- C'est une de mes qualités, dit Harry avec un sourire tout en se tapotant le nez avec son index. Pour en revenir à vous, professeur, figurez-vous que j'ai bien croisé un loup-garou il y a environ six mois… Ce n'était pas vous car je vous savait enfermé dans votre bureau…**

**- Ha ? dit Lupin, soudain intéressé. Si je vous demande de vous rendre dans la Forêt un soir de pleine lune, m'aideriez-vous à retrouver ce loup-garou ?**

**- Hé bien… dit Harry. C'est que je suis encore jeune…**

**- Je comprend, dit alors Lupin, comprenant le sous-entendu.**

**- Attendez, dit Harry. Je veux bien le faire mais parce que c'est vous et que aussi parce j'ai autant envie que vous que vous vous trouviez une compagne, si possible comme vous.**

**- C'est très gentil de votre part Harry, dit Lupin en posant une main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.**

**- La semaine prochaine, c'est la pleine lune, dit Harry. Vous vous enfermerez à double tour dans votre bureau et j'irais moi… « à la chasse au loup-garou femelle »…**

**Lupin sourit puis tous deux retournèrent à leur dîner.**

* * *

alors, un petti mot de l'auteuze pour vous dire que je n'updtaerais plus mes fics avant le mois de Janvier maintenant. En cette periode de fêtes, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps et j'a, hélas, un acces internet qui m'interdit de me connecter pendant les jours feriés.

Mais ne vous en faite pas, je serais de retour vers le trois janvier, environ et j'uploaderais toutes ms fics.

Voilà ! Aller, Bonne Fêtes de fin d'Année et Bonne Années à vous tous ! Kisu !

Phenix260


	31. Chapitre 30

Coucou ! Bonne Année à tous ! Bon, près cette pause pour cause de fêtes, je reviens avec de nouveaux chapitres ! J'espere qu'ils vont vous plaire et hn'hesitez pas à reviewer, même s'il vous plaisent pas lol !

RAR :

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Rah, super gentil, merci beaucoup de t'interresser à ma fic ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les slashs H/D. Du reste, je sais pas vraiment faire les couples normaux, j'ai pas l'habitude, lol ! Voilà le suite ! KISU !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Bonjour, bonsoir et bonne année à toi aussi, lol ! Hum... luop-garou avec une petit boucle rose ?? o0 Et pis quoi encore ? Un tutu ? Lol, je plaisante ! Tu va voir l'humeur de Drago ce qu'elle va donner au fil des prochains chapitres... Insuportable, tu connais ? mdr. Bon, aller, KISU !

**SHADOW2005** : Merci beaucoup, en voilà un nouveau ! KISU !

**AIKOPOTTER** : Voilà la suite ! KISU !

**TCHII **: Desolée, je suis un peu beaucoup en retard de quelques jours. Le 3 janvier, je voulais updater en plus mais c'est mon très cher père qui m'a fauché mon ordi... grrr ! lol ! Pour le Loup-Garou femelle, j'ai pas encore trop d'idée sur a quoi elle va ressembler ni comment elle va s'appeller. Pour l'instant, je cherche encore. Voilà. Bonne Année à toi aussi ! KISU !

**SELENE** : Merci Sélène ! J'espere que tu es revenue de tes vacances et qu'elles se sont bine passées. Bnnes Fêtes à toi aussi, KISU !

**JESSY** : Se voulais je pourrais bien me connecter moi les jours feriés mais c'est mon father qui veut pas. Il trouve que je passe asser de temps sur internet comme ça pour pas qu'en plus je m'y mette les diamnches et les jours feriés. Et puis, de cette facons, c'est lui qui y va, mais chut.... fo pas le dire ! lol !

**ONARLUCA** : Mrci, passe de bonne fêtes toi aussi (meme si elles sont deja passées, lol !)

**ANDADRIELLE** : Wah ! J'adore tes reviews ! Elles sont longues et pleines de bonnes choses ! lol ! Ouais, un homme pour se rendre compte que donner la vie c'est pas aussi rose qu'on croit, du moins au debut ! Tu dis dommage, mais finallement, c'est peut-etre pas si dommage que ça. Comme il est avec Harry, s'il avait été un homme normal, z'auraient jamais pu avoir d'enfants. Là, si. pour ce qui se passe entre Hermione et Mr Malefoy, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va quitter Alexandre pour Malefoy Senior alors que Mrs Malefoy ezst dans les parages. Non. Mais ne sais-t-on jamais ! Je n'y ait pas encore reflechit. T'es quebecoise, toi ? Héhé ! J'ai de la famille au Quebec. Enfin, à Montréal. Ma tante et ses filles sont là-bas depuis une douzaine d'années. Bon aller, je cause je cause et vous, vous attendez votre chapitre, lol ! Aller, KISU !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30**

**Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva avec la sensation d'être en pleine forme.**

**Le sourire aux lèvres, elle descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner d'Alexandre qui allait se lever dans quelques minutes.**

**Quand le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine, habillé pour le travail et entrain de nouer une cravate, il dit :**

**- Tu es bien joyeuse aujourd'hui… Tout va bien ?**

**- Parfaitement bien, dit Hermione en faisant sauter le bacon dans la poêle.**

**Elle lui sourit puis elle fit glisser les deux tranches de bacon dans l'assiette de son compagnon qui les engloutit en lisant le _Times_.**

**Hermione s'assit en face de lui et elle déplia la Gazette qu'un hibou lui avait apporté quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle eut soudain un hoquet de surprise et elle se leva brusquement, bousculant la table.**

**- Mione ! s'exclama Alexandre en se levant derrière elle et en la suivant dans le salon.**

**- Je suis désolé Alex, mais je dois vite filer chez les Malefoy…**

**- Hein ? dit Alexandre, soudain calmé. Mais pourquoi donc ?**

**- Lit !**

**Et elle lui jeta le journal sorcier puis alla chercher sa baguette magique qu'elle rangeait dans un plumier sur le bureau dans la salle à manger quand elle ne s'en servait pas.**

**Alexandre déplia le journal et il regarda la première page :**

**- « UN COUPLE AGRESSE SUR LEUR PROPRIETE » lut-il. « Hier soir vers minuit, un couple d'aristocrates a été attaqué alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux après une balade nocturne à cheval… – Il sauta plusieurs lignes et continua de lire – … La femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année a été grièvement blessée au côté droit et son époux est dans un état critique. Le couple, qui n'est autre que le couple Malefoy, aurait été victime d'un animal sauvage particulièrement agressif. Personne ne sait quelle sorte d'animal cela pourrait être mais les deux Aurors qui ont étés dépêchés sur place pour enquêter pensent à un Centaure solitaire. Les deux chevaux ont été retrouvés plus loin, terrorisés mais sains et sauf quand à l'animal, il n'a pas été retrouvé à ce jour… »**

**Alexandre soupira puis il plia le journal et dit :**

**- Mione…**

**- Je sais Alexandre, je sais, dit Hermione.**

**Elle revêtit une robe de sorcière noire d'un geste de sa baguette et Alexandre dit :**

**- Je veux que tu soit rentrée à la maison avant moi ce soir, c'est compris ?**

**- D'accord, dit Hermione en souriant.**

**Elle embrassa ensuite le jeune homme puis elle transplana jusqu'à St-Mangouste.**

**Elle reparu dans le hall et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le comptoir en disant :**

**- Je suis Miss Granger, professeur assistant de métamorphose à Poudlard… Je souhaite voir Mr et Mrs Malefoy…**

**- Mr Malefoy n'est pas encore visible pour l'instant, dit une vieille sorcière aux chevaux gris tirés en chignon façon McGonagall. Quand à Mrs Malefoy, elle ne veut pas de visites…**

**- Ecoutez, dit alors Hermione. Je suis une très bonne amie de leur fils et je souhaiterais quand même voir Mrs Malefoy…**

**- Devant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme, la vieille sorcière ne pu qu'abdiquer, ayant autre chose à faire que de discuter avec un mur tel qu'Hermione.**

**- Très bien… soupira-t-elle. Je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir.**

**Et elle transplana. Une minute plus tard elle reparu en faisant sursauter Hermione et elle dit :**

**- C'est bon, vous pouvez aller la voir, elle vous attend…**

**Hermione remercia la femme qui pinça les lèvres puis la jeune femme suivit l'un des nombreux couloirs après s'être difficilement fait préciser la chambre de Mrs Malefoy.**

**Celle-ci était allongée dans un lit et elle avait les yeux fermés aussi Hermione n'osa pénétrer dans la chambre, ne voulant pas la déranger mais Mrs Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement en voyant Hermione sur le pas de la porte.**

**- Miss Granger… dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte…**

**Hermione s'exécuta et elle s'assit sur un chaise près du lit de la femme.**

**- Comment ça va ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Mieux que cette nuit, dit Mrs Malefoy en s'efforçant de sourire mais la douleur déforma son sourire en grimace et Hermione dit :**

**- Et Mr Malefoy ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, dit Mrs Malefoy. Je crois qu'il est sérieusement blessé…**

**- Mais quelle sorte d'animal à bien pu vous attaquer ? demanda Hermione. Le journal parle d'un Centaure solitaire mais j'en doute…**

**- Je n'ai pas vu grand chose, dit Mrs Malefoy. Lucius et moi faisions une balade au clair de lune à cheval non loin du Manoir tout en discutant quand soudain, Lucius s'est tut et s'est retourné dans sa selle. J'en ai fait autant et j'ai alors perçu un bruit de course ressemblant fortement à un galop de cheval…**

**Elle soupira puis Hermione dit :**

**- Restez tranquille…**

**- Miss, dit Mrs Malefoy. Pouvez-vous me donner le diffuseur posé sur la table ?**

**Elle montra un petit boîtier avec une molette au centre et Hermione fit le tour du lit et lui donna l'appareil.**

**- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Hermione en retournant à sa place.**

**- L'un des Médicomages m'a donné cela pour doser la morphine… dit Mrs Malefoy en faisant tourner la molette gris de ses doigts blancs.**

**- Où avez-vous été blessée ?**

**- Ma hanche gauche est fendue, dit Mrs Malefoy en soupirant, la morphine faisant effet. J'ai aussi deux côtes brisées du même côté et l'une des côtes m'a perforé le poumon droit…**

**Hermione porta une main à sa bouche puis Mrs Malefoy dit :**

**- Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre, Miss Granger…**

**- Je vous défend de dire cela, dit Hermione. Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir… Drago a encore besoin de vous, Mrs Malefoy…**

**Elle se tut car la porte venait de s'ouvrir et, se retournant, elle suivit des yeux deux infirmières qui poussaient devant elles un lit blanc.**

**- Lucius… dit Mrs Malefoy.**

**Hermione regarda l'homme allongé sur le lit. Il n'était pas conscient, peut-être endormi et une minerve lui entourait le cou. Il avait un bleu qui virait au rouge sur la pommette et une petite plaie sur l'arcade. Son bras droit était posé sur son torse et plâtré jusqu'à l'épaule. Son autre bras était posé le long de son flanc et deux aiguilles avaient étés glissées dans les veines du dos de la main.**

**Portant une main à sa bouche, Hermione s'approcha du lit et elle amorça le geste d'approcher la main mais elle se ravisa.**

**- Mademoiselle, dit alors un Médicomage.**

**Hermione se tourna vers lui et il dit :**

**- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?**

**- Je suis Hermione Granger, professeur assistant de Métamorphose à Poudlard… dit Hermione. Docteur… vont-ils s'en sortir ?**

**Le Médicomage regarda Mrs Malefoy qui s'était assoupie puis il conduisit Hermione dans le couloir et dit :**

**- Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais vous semblez proche de ces deux personnes alors je me le permet… Voilà… Les plaies de Mrs Malefoy sont importantes et même avec la magie, il serait compliqué de réparer son poumon qui est très abîmé. Si demain elle a encore mal, nous devrons sûrement lui enlever le poumon au quel cas elle ne vivrait plus qu'avec un seul ce qui n'est pas dérangeant en soit…**

**- Et Mr Malefoy ?**

**- Hum… Ses blessures sont peu sérieuses, quelques plaies et le coude cassé mais c'est son traumatisme crânien qui me préoccupe le plus, dit le Médicomage. Je pense que la chose qui les a attaqué ne l'a pas fait volontairement. Elle devait être traquée par quelque chose d'autre et, affolée, elle est sortie des bois, effrayant ainsi les montures de Mr et Mrs Malefoy. De la façon dont nous avons « ramassé » Mr Malefoy, il est clair que son cheval l'a tout bonnement éjecté à l'aide d'une cabrade.**

**- A-t-il des chances de se rétablir ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Et bien… Avec le temps sûrement, dit le Médicomage. Nous pouvons toujours espérer un miracle mais personnellement, je n'y crois guère…**

**- Mrs Malefoy m'a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas survivre…**

**- Que lui avez-vous dit ?**

**- Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire cela, que son fils avait encore besoin d'elle, dit Hermione. Dites-moi Docteur…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je dois à présent partir mais leur fils et son compagnon ne vont sûrement pas tarder… J'aimerais que vous ne leur disiez pas de choses trop dures… Dans leur intérêt…**

**- Vous voulez que…**

**- Non, dit Hermione. Ne leur mentez pas… Omettez simplement volontairement quelques petites choses. Ils sont heureux en ce moment et je ne veux pas que leur couple se casse la figure… Nous avons déjà eut assez de mal à les mettre ensembles…**

**- Hum… Ce sont de deux garçons dont vous me parlez là ? dit le Médicomage.**

**Hermione hocha la tête, admirative de la perspicacité de l'homme puis il ajouta :**

**- Figurez-vous que je connais bien Drago Malefoy, leur fils… Je le connaît même très bien…**

**- Excusez-moi, dit Hermione. Mais… Quel est votre nom déjà ?**

**- Steller, Docteur Steller…**

**Hermione releva la tête puis elle s'excusa et quitta St-Mangouste en transplanant.**

**Cependant, à Poudlard, c'était le branle bas de combat dans la Tour Sud : Drago venait de voir l'article dans le journal.**

**Telle une véritable tornade, il rassembla ses affaires et quitta la tour sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, Rogue et Lupin qui étaient venus en lisant le journal.**

**- Dray ! s'exclama Harry en sortant sur le pas de la porte.**

**- Potter, dit Rogue en attrapant le Gryffondor par le bras. Vous avez un cour je vous rappelle…**

**- Oui Harry, dit Lupin. Viens, le devoir que tu a prévu pour les premier année de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, tu te souvient ?**

**- Oh, professeur… geignit Harry en se retournant.**

**- Je sais, dit Lupin. Mais tu ira le rejoindre à la recréation. Je suis désolé, mais tu es professeur, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça alors que tu…**

**- Et Drago ! s'exclama Harry.**

**- Je lui donne sa journée, dit Rogue d'un ton calme.**

**Harry eut alors envie de gifler Rogue mais il se retint de justesse et Lupin, sentant qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, préféra entraîner Harry avec lui, laissant Rogue.**

**Drago transplana à peine les grilles passées et il reparu à St-Mangouste.**

**Après avoir sévèrement invectivé la vieille sorcière de l'accueil qui s'obstinait à le faire attendre, il se rua dans la chambre de ses parents et faillit perdre pied en les voyant tous deux dans cet état.**

**- Mère… dit-il en s'approchant du lit. Mère… C'est moi, Drago…**

**Mrs Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et elle sourit faiblement en reconnaissant Drago qui se détourna vers son père et dit :**

**- Père… mon Dieu… Mais comment ?**

**- Personne ne le sait, dit alors Steller en entrant dans la chambre.**

**- Docteur Steller, dit Drago en se tournant brusquement vers l'homme. Mais que s'est-il passé, par Merlin ?**

**- Je viens de vous le dire, Mr Malefoy, personne ne le sais… Votre mère est encore trop choquée pour se rappeler convenablement de la chose qui aurait pu s'en prendre à eux… Quand à votre père, il est dans un coma magique…**

**- Coma ? s'étrangla Drago.**

**Il s'assit sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Hermione puis Steller dit :**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous…**

**- Vous savez pour…**

**- Le bébé ? Oui, Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard m'a envoyé un mot en m'annonçant la nouvelle. Je suis content pour vous, Mr Malefoy…**

**- Un bébé ? dit la voix fatiguée de Mrs Malefoy dans le dos de Drago.**

**Celui-ci se retourna vers sa mère et, lui prenant la main, il dit :**

**- Oui, mère… J'attend un enfant, depuis deux mois…**

**- C'est merveilleux mon fils… dit Mrs Malefoy en serrant doucement ses doigts autour de la main de Drago. Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Harry…**

**- Mère, dit alors Drago. Battez-vous… Je suis sûr que vous voulez voir votre petit-fils…**

**- Oh oui, Drago, dit Mrs Malefoy avec un petit sourire. Oh oui je veux le voir…**

**- Alors battez-vous… Rétablissez-vous rapidement…**

**Mrs Malefoy sourit puis Steller dit :**

**- Allez venez Mr Malefoy. Il faut la laisser se reposer… Vous reviendrez demain…**

**Drago soupira puis il se leva et embrassa sa mère sur le front avant de se retourner et caresser doucement la main de Mr Malefoy.**

**Il se détourna ensuite et quitta la pièce, poussé dans le dos par Steller qui referma la porte sur eux.**

**Hermione reparu devant la grille qui fermait la propriété des Malefoy. Le gardien vint lui ouvrir et Hermione demanda :**

**- Je suis Miss Granger…**

**- Ha oui, dit le gardien. Je me souviens de vous…**

**- Ha bon ? Je ne suis encore jamais venue ici…**

**- Oh si… une fois, dit le gardien avec un clin d'œil.**

**Hermione rougit légèrement et elle détourna la tête une seconde puis elle ajouta en se reprenant :**

**- Pouvez-vous me conduire à l'endroit où Mr et Mrs Malefoy ont été agressés ?**

**- Moi je veux bien, miss, mais vous ne trouverez rien, dit le gardien en ouvrant la grille plus grand pour qu'Hermione entre. Les Aurors ont déjà tout ratissé ce matin…**

**- Je voudrais quand même jeter un coup d'œil, dit Hermione, insistante.**

**- Comme vous voudrez, dit le gardien. Suivez-moi…**

**Il longea le mur d'enceinte sur quelques mètres puis il traversa un prés après avoir passé une clôture de bois blanc, tenant la porte à Hermione et la refermant soigneusement ensuite.**

**- C'est ici, dit le gardien après une dizaine de minutes de marche sur un sentier terreux mais bien entretenu. Quand je suis arrivé avec les Aurors pour chercher les chevaux, j'ai vu le Maître allongé ici, là où vous vous tenez, miss. La Maîtresse était allongée sur le ventre, là-bas, plus loin vers les arbres…**

**- Avez-vous vu l'animal ?**

**- Non hélas, dit le gardien. Mais si je l'avais vu, je vous assure qu'il aurait prit un Avada Kedavra bien sentit…**

**Il serra les poings et Hermione dit :**

**- Merci, vous pouvez partir…**

**- Très bien… Je ne serait pas loin de toutes façons, dit le gardien. Je ne laisse jamais les étrangers vraiment seuls …**

**Hermione hocha la tête puis elle mit à fouiner autour d'elle, à soulever les buissons et à scruter le sol. Celui-ci était plein de marques de sabots dans tous les sens et Hermione en conclu que ce devait être un chemin très fréquenté.**

**Soupirant, elle décida qu'elle ne trouverait rien quand soudain, un éclat brillant attira son œil sur le bas côté du chemin, juste sous la barrière qu'il longeait, au pied d'un des poteaux.**

**Se baissant en pliant les genoux, elle avança la main et ramassa un objet brillant emmêlé avec des fils roux et de l'herbe. Elle le mit dans son mouchoir puis dans sa poche et quitta la propriété en disant au gardien qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé.**

**Elle retourna à l'hôpital et fut heureuse de trouver une Mrs Malefoy légèrement remontée.**

**- Re bonjour, dit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre à pas de loups.**

**- Miss Granger, dit Narcissa avec un sourire.**

**- On dirait que ça va mieux depuis deux heures…**

**Hermione s'assit puis Narcissa dit :**

**- Hé bien en fait, la morphine y est pour beaucoup mais la visite de Drago m'aide bien aussi.**

**- Ils sont venus ?**

**- Non, il était tout seul, dit Narcissa. Je pense que Harry devait avoir un cours…**

**Mrs Malefoy, dit alors Hermione en fouillant dans sa poche.**

**Elle tira son mouchoir et dit :**

**- Je reviens de chez vous où je me suis rendue là où l'animal vous a agressé…**

**- Ha ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui aurait échappé aux Aurors ? Ce qui m'étonnerait…**

**- Hé bien vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, dit Hermione en posant le mouchoir sur le ventre de Mrs Malefoy qui dit :**

**- Qu'est-ce donc ?**

**- Regardez, dit Hermione en dépliant le mouchoir.**

**Mrs Malefoy fronça les sourcils et elle prit le fouillis de poils et d'herbe entre deux doigts avant de dire :**

**- Hum… Je ne vois pas bien ce que cela pourrait être… C'est plein de poils et de brins d'herbe…**

**- Je viens de le ramasser, dit Hermione.**

**Elle tira sa baguette magique et la pointa sur les doigts de Mrs Malefoy en disant :**

**_- Recuro_ !**

**Un petit rayon sortit alors de la baguette et enveloppa le petit paquet bizarre le temps d'une seconde avant de se dissiper, laissant entre les doigts de Mrs Malefoy un bijou attaché à une chaîne.**

**- Connaissez-vous ce bijou ? demanda Hermione en prenant le pendentif qui pendait au bout de la chaîne.**

**- Pas du tout, dit Narcissa. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose de ma vie…**

**- Je vais vous dire ce que c'est, dit Hermione.**

**Elle leva le bijou entre elles deux puis elle dit en regardant le pendentif se balancer doucement :**

**- Ceci est un bijou de propriété…**

**- Un quoi ?**

**- Je ne connaît qu'un seul sorcier qui oblige ses animaux à porter ce bijou pour les différencier des autres et je suis en mesure de vous dire que votre accident n'avait sûrement rien de fortuit.**

**- Mais alors ?**

**- Oui Mrs Malefoy, dit Hermione. On a volontairement lancé un animal contre vous pour tenter de vous blesser, vous et Mr Malefoy mais pourquoi, ça, je l'ignore encore…**

**- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Mrs Malefoy.**

**- Aujourd'hui, rien, dit Hermione en récupérant son mouchoir et en glissant le pendentif dans sa poche. Je vais aller à Poudlard voir Harry et les autres parce que je leur avait promis mais dès demain je tenterais de tirer cette histoire au clair.**

**- Voulez-vous de l'aide dans vos recherches ?**

**- Inutile, dit Hermione.**

**- Je pourrais vous prêter l'un des hommes de Lucius… insista Narcissa.**

**- Non merci. C'est gentil mais je préfère être sûre de ce que j'avance avant de dire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre…**

**Elle remarqua le regard de Mrs Malefoy et ajouta :**

**- Vous, ce n'est pas pareil, vous êtes l'une des victimes…**

**Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mr Malefoy puis elle s'en approcha et dit :**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy… Je crois savoir qui vous a agressé et je compte bien le lui faire payer et vous venger…**

**Oubliant la présence de Mrs Malefoy, Hermione leva une main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux Blonds accrochée dans la minerve puis elle soupira et se leva en disant :**

**- Je reviendrais sûrement demain, dans l'après-midi…**

**- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, dit Narcissa. Ces transplanages ne vont pas de paire avec une grossesse…**

**Hermione sourit puis elle dit :**

**- Je passerait par la cheminée alors…**

**Narcissa lui sourit puis Hermione transplana et reparu juste devant les grilles de Poudlard.**

**Pensant entrer sans problèmes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié le mot de passe et elle eut beau flatter le Gryffon, il ne la laissa pas entrer.**

**Après dix minutes de compliments, le Gryffon d'argent restait campé sur sa décision et Hermione fut soulagée de voir Chourave longer le lac à grand pas.**

**- Hey ! Professeur Chourave ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant le bras tout en se tenant à la grille de l'autre main.**

**Chourave s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers la grille. Elle eut un sourire en reconnaissant Hermione et elle s'avança vers le grille en disant :**

**- Miss Granger ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !**

**Quand Chourave vu près de la grille, elle dit :**

**- Aller Gryffon, laisse-la donc entrer… Ne la reconnaît-tu pas ?**

**Le Gryffon ne dit rien et il ouvrit la grille. Hermione la passa puis elle dit :**

**- Merci professeur. J'ai cru devenir folle. Cet animal est plus têtu qu'une mule.**

**Chourave sourit puis elle s'excusa et quitta Hermione qui se rendit dans la château puis directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

**Le long du chemin, elle ne trouva pas un seul élève et un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua que la recréation de dix heures venait de se terminer.**

**Donnant le dernier mot de passe qu'elle se souvenait, à la statue devant elle, elle libéra ainsi le passage et monta sur la première marche du Phénix d'or qui la porta jusqu'à la porte du bureau du directeur où elle frappa.**

**- Entrez ! dit Dumbledore. Oh Miss Granger ! ajouta-t-il en reconnaissant Hermione.**

**Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha.**

**- Mais que fais-tu ici, Hermione ? demanda le directeur.**

**- Je suis juste passée dire bonjour, dit Hermione. Harry ne vous a rien dit ?**

**- Non… Non, il n'a rien dit… Au fait, sais-tu pour les Malefoy ?**

**- Hélas oui, dit Hermione. Je reviens à l'instant de l'hôpital…**

**- Et alors ? Comment vont-ils ?**

**- Mrs Malefoy ne va pas trop mal, elle a deux côtés cassées à droite, la hanche droite fendue et le poumon droit perforé. Elle souffre mais la morphine calme le douleur aussi elle va assez bien en apparence…**

**- Et son mari ?**

**- Mr Malefoy est dans le coma, dit sombrement la jeune femme.**

**- Mon Dieu, dit Dumbledore. Cela doit te peiner fortement…**

**- Oui, dit Hermione.**

**- Et… Quelles sont ses blessures ?**

**- Il n'a que le coude gauche de cassé et de multiples contusions mais le Médicomage qui les suit est préoccupé par son traumatisme crânien… Et moi aussi je dois vous l'avouer…**

**Hermione soupira puis Dumbledore jugea préférable de changer de conversation en demandant :**

**- Et toi alors ? Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Ça peut aller, dit Hermione. J'ai été pas mal fatiguée ces derniers jours mais là, ça va mieux… Mon bébé commence à prendre de la place, ajouta-t-elle.**

**Dumbledore sourit puis il dit :**

**- Au fait, en parlant de bébé…**

**Hermione fit aussitôt le rapprochement avec Drago et Harry et elle dit :**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Quelle rapidité d'esprit, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Oui, c'est vrai… Notre cher Serpentard attend un bébé depuis maintenant deux mois… D'ailleurs, ne l'a-tu pas vu à l'hôpital ?**

**- Non pourquoi, aurais-je dû ?**

**- Hé bien, vous vous êtes sûrement croisés parce qu'il y est allé vers neuf heures…**

**- A neuf heures je n'y était plus, dit Hermione. J'étais au Manoir…**

**- Ha ? Et qu'y faisais-tu donc ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.**

**- Je suis allé mener ma propre petite enquête, dit Hermione.**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Professeur Dumbledore, dit alors Hermione. J'ai une totale confiance en vous…**

**- J'en suis flatté, dit Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi me dire cela ?**

**- Regardez ceci, est-ce que vous le reconnaissez…**

**Elle tira alors de sa poche le pendentif et Dumbledore ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de faire un bond en arrière en disant :**

**- Mais… Mais oui… Mais comment ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?**

**- Je l'ai trouvé à l'endroit où Mr et Mrs Malefoy ont étés agressés, dit Hermione en rangeant le bijou. Si jamais _il_ est dans le coup, je vous jure que je le tue.**

**- Hermione, ne te mêle pas de cela, dit alors Dumbledore. Ton intervention ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses…**

**_- Il_ a fait du tort à mon meilleur ami et maintenant, _il_ veut se venger, professeur ! D'abord _il_ s'en prend aux parents de Drago après _il_ s'en prendra à Drago lui-même ! Quoi que vous en disiez, je vais régler cette histoire moi-même car c'est une affaire personnelle. Il est hors de question que je _le_ laisse foutre le couple de Harry en l'air !**

**- Hermione, calmes-toi ! dit Dumbledore.**

**Hermione rentra la tête dans les épaules puis elle bafouilla des excuses.**

**- Je veux bien que tu règle cette affaire toi-même mais à une condition, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Ne prend pas de décision qui puisse compromettre la vie de ton bébé ou pire, la tienne. Je sais que tu veux te venger de ce qu'_il_ a fait à Harry mais ne prend pas de risques, je t'en conjure. Tu as bien vu comme _il_ peut devenir méchant… _Il_ risque de s'en prendre à toi…**

**- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, professeur, dit Hermione mais je vous promet que je serait extrêmement prudente. Je suis une sorcière, ne l'oubliez pas…**

**Dumbledore sourit puis hocha la tête et dit :**

**- Harry et Drago n'ont pas cours jusqu'à midi, va donc leur faire la surprise de ta venue.**

**- Très bonne idée, dit Hermione.**

**- Au fait… Tu reste déjeuner avec nous ?**

**- Pourquoi pas, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Alexandre ne rentre pas déjeuner aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie de déjeuner seule.**

**- Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Alors on se revoit à midi.**

**Hermione hocha la tête puis elle quitta le bureau du directeur et se rendit à la Tour Sud tranquillement.**


	32. Chapitre 31

coucou tous ! Me revoilà après un long moment d'absence, desolée. En tous cas, j'espere que vous avez passées de bonnes fêtes de fin et de debut d'année 2005 !

Passons tout de suite aux RAR :

**KOBE23** : Ha, ha ! Tu verras bien, mais je dois te dire que tu chauffe vraiment beaucoup, lol ! En tous cas, merci pour toutes reviews, quand je les ait recues, je me demandait si ne buguait pas ! 30 reviews d'un coup, c'es enorme ! lol (j'adore en tous cas !) Merci, bonne lecture ! KISU !

**JOHANNA** : Oui, ne t'inquiete pas, je la continue. Le seul hic c'est que c'est le derniere chapitre que j'ai d'avance. Il faudrai donc patienter plus longtemps qu'avant entre deux updates. Voilà, aller, bonne lecture ! KISU !

**ANGEL'S EYES** : Lol ! En voilà encore un de chapitre ! Ou d'episode, comme tu dis :p ! Pour le "il", faudra patientereuh! lol ! Aller, bonne lecture, KISU !

**YO** : A force de me repeter, je vais finir par devenir un perroquet moua ! lol ! C'est pas grave si t'a pas mis de reviews à chaque chapitre, tu m'en a envoyée une, c deja ça, lol ! Pour le prenom, j'aime bien Gabriel(le). C'est pas mal et pis ca va a une fille comme a un garcon. Mouais, je vais le garder tient ! Voilà, comme ça, j'ai le nom du bébé de Harry et Drago. Reste celui d'Hermione. Un tite idée ? Bon ben, aller, bonne lecture ! KISU !

**ANDADRIELLE** : Yaaaaa ! Une review à rallonge, specialité d'Anda ! lol ! J'adore ! Bon, je vais encore me repeter, mais pour savoir qui est "il", faudra attendreeuh ! lol ! ( Chuis sadique :p:p lol ) Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espere qu'il va te plaire ! Bon aller, bonne lecture, KISU !

**JESSY** : C'est bien si tu sais, mais chut, faut pas le dire ! Sinon ca sera du spoiler, lol ! Reglement de compte entre Hermione et "il" ? Mhm... à mediter... lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! KISU !

**SHADOW2005** : T'a un doute ? Ha ? Bah on va voir si tu avais raison lol ! aller, bonne lecture ! KISU !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Bah ?? Pourquoi cette petite phras "_qui espère retrouver un jour son sourire d'antan.._." à la fin de ta review ? T triste ? Enfin bon. En qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, je sais pas, je fait pas specialement attention. Mais il se peut bien qu'il ait été plus court que les autres, je sais pas. Bon aller, bonne lecture, KISU !

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Rah ! Toujours la même question ! lol ! Vous verrez bien qui c'est "il" ! Je vais pa non plu tout vous dire, si ? lol ! Aller, bonne lecture, KISU !

**EDWIGE** : Je le redit encore une fois (decidement ! lol ) Vous allez vite savoir qui c'est "il". Quant à la suite, la voilàà !! Alle,r bonne lecture, KISU !

**JO LUPIN** : Raah ! T'a deviné ! Hé oui, j'avais pensé depuis le debut de la fic au moyen que j'allais utiliser pour le faire revenir. Subtil, hein ? lol ! Et pis, c'est pas grave, si tu reviewe pas tout le temps, si tu lis, c'st deja pas mal, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! KISU !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci, voilà suite ! Bonne lecture ! KISU !

**TCHII** : Ha, ha.... Pi-etre, pi-etre pô ! lol ! Vi, j'avais même pas pensé à ca... Ca fera peut-ere l'objet d'un epilogue, pourquoi pas. Faire grandir les enfants de Harry et Drago et Hermione ensembles... Pourquoi pas ! Je retient l'idée ! lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! KISU !

Voilà ! Aller, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en postant une tite review ! KISU

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31**

**- Drago ! s'exclama Harry. Arrête de tourner en rond par Merlin ! Tu me fiche le tournis !**

**Drago se figea. Rares étaient les éclats de voix de Harry mais quand les nerfs du Gryffondor en avaient assez, l'entourage du Brun était rapidement au courant…**

**- Je sais bien que l'état de tes parents te préoccupe, dit Harry en se levant. Mais ce n'est pas en m'usant le plancher que tu les vengera !**

**- Je ne veux pas les venger, ils ne sont pas morts, dit Drago. Je veux retrouver l'animal qui s'est jeté sur eux, c'est tout !**

**Harry serra les poings. Depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital, soit un peu plus de deux heures, Drago n'avait eut de cesse d'aboyer sur Harry quand celui-ci lui parlait. Jusque là, Harry n'avait rien dit mais cette dernière phrase exclamative fut celle de trop et la main de Harry s'abattit violemment sur la joue du Serpentard qui recula, surprit, une main sur la joue.**

**- Mais… ?**

**- Tu va te calmer à la fin ? dit Harry. Depuis que tu es rentré, tu n'arrête pas de me répondre en m'agressant. J'en ait assez !**

**Drago baissa lentement sa main, encore abasourdi par le geste de son compagnon puis il fit soudain volte face et monta dans sa chambre en faisant claquer les deux trappes.**

**- Tu redescendra quand tu sera calmé ! dit Harry en bas de l'escalier.**

**On frappa soudain à la porte et le Gryffondor alla ouvrir.**

**- Hermione ? dit-il, surprit de la voir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?**

**- Surprise ! dit Hermione. Je suis passée vous dire bonjour… mais je crois que te tombe au mauvais moment…**

**- Non, non, dit Harry. Entre…**

**Hermione sourit puis elle s'exécuta et Harry referma la porte.**

**- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**- Si tu as du jus de citrouille, je veux bien, dit Hermione en souriant.**

**- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Tu t'ennuie de nous ?**

**- Tu crois pas si bien dire, dit Hermione en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. J'ai pratiquement pas fait de magie depuis deux mois…**

**- Hé ben dis donc, dit Harry en revenant avec deux verres de jus de citrouille, un dans chaque main.**

**Il s'assit en face d'Hermione puis demanda :**

**- Alors, comment ça va ?**

**- Ça peut aller, dit Hermione en souriant. Je suis fatiguée… Et vous deux ? Vous vous êtes disputés, j'ai entendu…**

**- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry. Ça va passer… Au fait…**

**- Oui je sais, dit Hermione. Dumbledore me l'a dit. Alors ? C'est vrai ?**

**- Vrai de vrai, dit Harry.**

**Hermione sourit puis elle posa son verre et alla enlacer le Gryffondor en disant :**

**- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente pour vous. Il y a juste une ombre au tableau…**

**Elle se recula et Harry dit :**

**- L'accident des Malefoy ?**

**- Oui, entre autre, dit Hermione.**

**- C'est à dire ? demanda Harry.**

**- Hum…**

**Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis elle se décida à révéler à Harry son hypothèse malgré la promesse qu'elle avait à Mrs Malefoy.**

**Fouillant dans sa poche, elle en tira le pendentif et le déposa sur la table basse entre eux. Harry baissa les yeux sur l'objet et soudain, il se recula contre le dossier du canapé et soupira :**

**- C'est pas vrai…**

**- Tu reconnaît ce collier ? demanda Hermione, bien que sûre de la réponse rien qu'a voir la tête du Gryffondor.**

**- Je croyais m'en être débarrassé… dit Harry en regardant Hermione. Mais où l'a-tu trouvé ?**

**Précisément là où Mr et Mrs Malefoy se sont fait agresser, dit Hermione en prenant le pendentif.**

**Harry ferma les yeux puis il dit :**

**- Il a dû avoir eut vent de ma liaison avec Drago…**

**- Vent ou pas, dit Hermione en rangeant le pendentif dans sa poche. Il est dans les parages et, foi de Hermione, je te fait la promesse qu'il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois…**

**Elle se leva alors et Harry la saisit par le poignet en disant :**

**- Non, Mione.**

**- Mais ?**

**- C'est à moi d'y aller…**

**Le Brun se leva et Hermione dit :**

**- Tu sais ce que tu risque en y allant seul… Je veux venir avec toi…**

**- Sûrement pas ! dit Harry, peut-être un peu sèchement.**

**Hermione fit un pas en arrière et Harry ajouta sur un ton plus calme :**

**- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu y aille. Il risque de vouloir se venger de ce que tu lui a fait avant qu'il parte d'ici alors je préfère que tu reste ici, avec Drago…**

**- Et pourquoi devrais-je rester ici ? demanda alors Drago en descendant de l'étage.**

**- Tu es calmé ? demanda Harry.**

**- Pardonnes-moi, dit Drago en baissant les yeux.**

**- C'est fait, dit Harry avec un sourire.**

**Drago releva les yeux puis il remarqua Hermione et il dit :**

**- Salut…**

**- Salut Drago, dit la jeune femme, un peu mal à l'aise. Au fait… Félicitations…**

**Elle désigna le ventre de Drago du menton et ce dernier dit :**

**- Merci… Alors Harry ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. Pourquoi devrais rester ici ?**

**Harry baissa le regard quelques secondes, non pas dans une attitude coupable, mais plutôt pour réfléchir et une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Drago ne réitère sa question.**

**- Alors Harry ?**

**- Hé bien… commença Harry, pensant le pour et le contre.**

**- Harry ! dit alors Drago, lassé d'attendre.**

**- Ok, ok, dit Harry.**

**Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau puis il dit :**

**- Dray… tu te souvient de Stephan ?**

**- Ton ex ? dit Drago. Celui qui t'a blessé ?**

**- Lui-même, dit Harry. Hé bien…**

**Il soupira puis dit :**

**- Vas-y Hermione, je te laisse lui expliquer, je vais faire un tour dans la Forêt…**

**Et il se leva et quitta la Tour-Sud.**

**- Hermione ? demanda alors Drago, étonné.**

**- Assied-toi, Drago, dit Hermione en retournant prendre place dans un fauteuil. Je vais t'expliquer…**

**Harry descendit rapidement de la Tour puis il traversa une bonne moitié du Château et enfin arriva dans le hall. Il était encore vide, l'intercours venant de se terminer mais pourtant, il n'était pas si vide que ça.**

**- Potter ! s'exclama la voix de Rogue en provenance des cachots.**

**Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder venir Rogue puis il dit quand l'homme au teint blafard fut à quelques mètres de lui :**

**- Oui, professeur Rogue ?**

**- Où vous allez ?**

**- Cela ne vous regarde pas, professeur, dit Harry sur un ton un peu sec.**

**- Sur un autre ton, Potter, dit Rogue en s'arrêtant devant le Gryffondor et en croisant les bras.**

**- Désolé…**

**- Vous alliez dans le Forêt ? demanda Rogue sur un ton un peu plus calme.**

**- Oui, dit Harry en regardant la porte avec envie. Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour rien…**

**- Professeur…**

**- Très bien, dit Rogue. Faites attention dans la Forêt…**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Cette nuit, j'ai croisé un animal fou, dit Rogue. Il a cherché à se battre avec un des Sombrals dont je suis le chef mais je l'en ai dissuadé…**

**- Quel genre d'animal est-ce ? demanda Harry.**

**- Un Centaure, dit Rogue.**

**- Mais la Forêt est pleine de Centaures, dit Harry.**

**- Des Centaures oui, mais pas des Centaures blancs, dit Rogue. Je n'ai encore jamais vu un Centaure blanc…**

**- Moi non plus, avoua Harry. Bien…**

**- Oui, vous pouvez partir… Mais faites attention quand même. Je sais que vous savez vous battre, même sous votre forme Animagi mais un Centaure c'est fort…**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry.**

**- Oh, ce n'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiète, dit Rogue avec un sourire mesquin.**

**« Félon ! » pensa Harry.**

**- Mais plutôt pour Drago… reprit Rogue. Dans son état, il ne faut pas d'une nouvelle agression…**

**-Je ferait attention, c'est promis, dit Harry. Aller, bonne journée, professeur !**

**Et il quitta le château en courant et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. Il se transforma sans même s'arrêter puis le cerf gris aux grands yeux verts s'engouffra dans la Forêt Interdite sous le regard de Rogue qui, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit en détournant habilement ses pensées, s'inquiétait quand même pour Harry qu'il savait casse-cou.**

**

* * *

Trois jours passèrent, Hermione rentra chez elle et le dimanche, vers treize heures, elle envoya un hibou à Harry pour lui demander où il en était par rapport à Stephan.**

**Ce fut Drago qu réceptionna la chouette, Harry n'étant pas encore remonté du déjeuner et il s'autorisa à lire le papier griffonné à la hâte.**

**Alors que Drago lisait la lettre, la porte d'entrée claqua et le Serpentard leva les yeux sur Harry qui venait vers lui.**

**- Tu a mangé ? demanda le Gryffondor.**

**- Oui, oui, dit Drago en montrant le plateau à sa droite, sur le bureau de Harry.**

**- Ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui, merci, dit le Serpentard. Tiens, une lettre d'Hermione…**

**- Ha ?**

**- Elle te demande où tu es avec l'autre…**

**Harry regarda Drago qui l'ignora puis il dit :**

**- Nulle part. T'a qu'à lui dire que je m'occuperais de son affaire quand j'aurais plus de temps.**

**Drago hocha la tête puis Harry dit :**

**- Je monte prendre une douche…**

**Le Serpentard hocha de nouveau la tête puis, prenant un parchemin et la plume de Phénix, il répondit à Hermione puis confia la lettre à Moka qui venait de rentrer d'une promenade.**

**Ce dimanche, Hermione se rendit à St-Mangouste. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et elle fut ravie de voir Mrs Malefoy assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.**

**Elle avait été changée de chambre et elle était seule dans celle-ci.**

**- Bonjour, dit Hermione en entrant, un bouquet de roses noires à la main.**

**- Oh, bonjour, miss Granger… dit Mrs Malefoy en souriant.**

**Elle porta une main à son côté droit et fit une légère grimace qu'Hermione remarqua mais ne releva pas.**

**Narcissa avait été opérée voilà deux jours et, bien qu'elle fasse de gros efforts pour se tenir assise, elle souffrait encore beaucoup. Plus de son poumon puisqu'on le lui avait enlevé mais de ses côtes et de sa hanche.**

**Hermione déposa le bouquet dans un vase vide puis elle demanda :**

**- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

**- Un peu mieux, dit Mrs Malefoy.**

**- L'absence de votre poumon vous gêne-t-il ?**

**- Non, dit Narcissa. Non, c'est étrange mais je ne sent pas la différence…**

**- Quand rentrez-vous chez vous ?**

**- Hé bien, je ne sais pas… Pas avant quelques jours je pense, dit Mrs Malefoy. Grâce à la magie ils ont pu arranger mes côtes et ma hanche mais c'est encore douloureux quand je respire, pour les côtes et Steller dit que je devrais utiliser une canne pour me déplacer dorénavant…**

**- Je suis désolée…**

**- Et vous ? Ça va ?**

**- Oui, oui, dit Hermione, comprenant l'allusion au bébé. Je me suis bien reposée hier et je vais bien mieux. Je pense que ce n'était qu'une fatigue passagère… Et Mr Malefoy ? Toujours rien ?**

**- Hélas… soupira Narcissa en regardant par la fenêtre. On m'a demandé si je voulais aller le voir, il n'y a pas dix minutes, mais j'ai refusé… J'ai peur de ne pas supporter le choc…**

**- Je vous comprend, dit Hermione en posant une main compatissante sur le bras de la femme.**

**- Drago n'est pas encore venu aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Mrs Malefoy.**

**- Je ne sais pas s'il viendra aujourd'hui, dit Hermione. J'ai reçu un hibou tout à l'heure et il me disait qu'il n'était pas bien depuis ce matin…**

**- Je trouve qu'il est bien souvent malade depuis une semaine, dit Narcissa. Son bébé semble lui causer des soucis…**

**- Il n'y a pas que cela, dit Hermione. Votre accident le tourmente aussi pas mal… Jeudi, quand je suis allée à Poudlard après vous avoir quitté, Harry et Drago se sont disputés, juste avant que je ne m'annonce chez eux… A ce que j'ai compris, Drago ne cessait de répondre méchamment à Harry depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital et Harry l'a giflé, n'en supportant d'avantage…**

**- Je dois avouer que vous avez raison, dit alors Narcissa.**

**- Ha ? Et dans quel domaine ?**

**- Mon fils est tourmenté…**

**Hermione eut un sourire puis Narcissa dit :**

**- La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, pouvez-vous lui dire de ma part qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'en fasse, que nous sommes tous deux en de très bonnes mains ?**

**- Il ne m'écoutera pas, dit Hermione. Lui et moi sommes un peu en froid depuis « vous savez quoi »…**

**- Ha…**

**Mrs Malefoy regarda Hermione qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains qui trituraient sa robe bleue nuit puis soudain Hermione dit :**

**- Bien, je dois vous laisser à présent… Alexandre va rentrer à la maison et je dois encore faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse…**

**- Oui, bien sûr, dit Mrs Malefoy. Au fait, miss Granger…**

**- Oui ?**

**Hermione se leva puis Narcissa dit :**

**- Où en êtes-vous avec cette histoire ?**

**- Le pendentif ?**

**- Oui…**

**- J'ai une piste, comme je vous l'ai dit hier matin mais comme cela concerne Harry – enfin l'un de ses anciens amis – il veut s'en charger personnellement et il a catégoriquement refusé que Drago ou moi-même l'accompagnons.**

**- Est-ce risqué ?**

**- Plutôt oui, dit Hermione en faisant une légère grimace. La personne a qui appartient ce pendentif est l'ex petit-ami de Harry, le dernier qu'il ai eut avant Drago…**

**- Ha ? dit Mrs Malefoy, intéressée.**

**- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous raconter cette histoire, d'une parce que je suis un peu juste sur mon horaire et de deux parce que Harry vous la raconterait sûrement mieux que moi…**

**- Il ne voudra jamais…**

**- Demandez alors à Drago, dit Hermione. Il connaît cette histoire. Bien allez, je dois y aller maintenant…**

**- Vous devriez venir plus tôt, dit Narcissa. Nous aurions ainsi plus de temps pour discuter… Venez-vous demain ?**

**- Peut-être, dit Hermione.**

**- Venez déjeuner avec moi alors…**

**- Je verrais, Mrs Malefoy, dit Hermione. Cela dépendra d'Alexandre mais je vous enverrais un hibou si je ne peux pas venir sinon je viendrais vers onze heures et si vous pouvez sortir, je vous emmènerais sur le Chemin de Traverse parce que la cantine de l'hôpital ne doit pas être ce qu'il y a de mieux…**

**- Non, en effet, dit Narcissa avec une grimace combiné à un petit sourire en coin.**

**Hermione sourit à son tour puis elle s'éloigna vers la porte et Narcissa la rappela une dernière fois :**

**- Miss Granger…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pouvez-vous allez rendre visite à Lucius pour moi ?**

**- Avec plaisir, Mrs Malefoy, dit Hermione avec un sourire tout en hochant la tête. Je lui dirait que vous allez mieux…**

**Narcissa hocha la tête puis elle se détourna pour ne pas qu'Hermione voie ses larmes mais la jeune femme s'en rendit compte aussi elle quitta la pièce sur la pointe de pieds et se rendit dans la chambre adjacente.**

**- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce assombrie par les rideaux tirés.**

**Evidemment, elle n'eut pas réponse mais elle ajouta :**

**- Mrs Malefoy m'envoie vous rendre visite, Mr Malefoy… Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je dois aller faire des courses avant qu'Alexandre ne rentre de son travail…**

**Hermione s'approcha du lit. Mr Malefoy semblait dormir mais il était dans un coma magique et c'est pourquoi Hermione ne pleura pas. Elle savait qu'il était conscient et vivant mais les médecins l'avaient plongé dans ce coma pour voir l'évolution du trauma.**

**- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ce qu'il vous arrive, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur une chaise, à droite du lit. Mais je peux vous dire avec presque certitude que votre accident n'avait rien de fortuit. J'ai une piste qui pourrait nous mener à votre agresseur et dès que je serait sûre que c'est lui, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, même si cela doit me coûter de faire de la prison ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Cet homme n'est qu'un sombre crétin, Mr Malefoy. Il a fait énormément de tort à Harry il y a bien des mois et je veux vous venger… S'il s'en est prit à vous c'est parce que Drago est le nouveau compagnon de Harry et c'est aussi parce qu'il n'en accepte pas l'idée. A présent, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Drago et si jamais il le fait, il le sentira passer, je vous le promet. Stephan ne sait pas que Drago attend un bébé mais s'il s'en prend à lui, je le tuerait…**

**Hermione serra alors les poings puis elle prit la main droite de Mr Malefoy et en porta le dos à son front en disant :**

**- Je vous vengerais, Mr Malefoy, je vous vengerais…**

**Elle reposa ensuite la main chaude mais inerte sur les draps puis elle se leva et transplana, les larmes aux yeux tout de même.**


	33. Chapitre 32

Kikou, me revoilou ! Bon, je vais pas m'eterniser sur le blabla de debut de chapitre et je vais tout de suite repondre aux reviews

**JESSY** : l'envoyer en prison ? ben heu... mouais, pk pas. On verras !

**ANGEL 2006** : vraiment ? Tu t'en doutais pas ? Tant mieux alors ! Et moi qui pensais que mes "enigmes" etaient trop faciles, je vois que non, apparement. lol ! Merci, voilà la suite !

VERT EMRAUDE : vi, vous avez la reponse. Maintenant, vous avez la suite !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : tant mieux alors si tout est clair pour toi. Faut pas faire une depression, tention ! Faut continuer à lire, hein ? lol ! Hum... "chose je m'rapelle son nom"... bah ouais, pk pas, c'est une idée de prenom comme une autre, lol ! Nana, Harry l'est pas malade. Il veut juste... quekchose que je dirais pas maintenant. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est pas rancunier. Enfin pas trop. Sinon, pour Mrs Malefoy, j'ai pensé tout à fait comme toi en ecrivant ce passage ou elle n'en veut pas à Hermione. Elle-même trompait son mari sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle le trompe peut-etre encore (ca c'est vous qui voyez, chers lecteurs ) donc elle ne peut pas reprocher à son mari de faire quelque chose qu'elle fait egalement de son côté sans qu'il le sache. (Heu... t'as tout suivit ? c'est pas très clair, si ? ) Enfin bref. Aller, a la prochaine review !

**SELENE** : Pas grave si tu oublie de reviewer pour un chapitre, je vais pas te faire un procès non plus, lol ! T contente que Stefan revienne ? Ha bon. Bah ma foi... C'est toi qui voit, lol ! Merci, voilà la suite !

**ANGEL'S EYES** : Bah ouais, je sais ce que c'est d'attendre un chapitre qui met du temps à venir quand on a tout lu une fic d'un coup. J'ai fait la même chose avec "Le Phenix Doré" de Vyvyane ( d'ailleurs, je vous conseille à tout d'aller la lire, elle est géniale comme fic ! ) Bref ! lol ! Oui, je prend mon tps pour ecrire. En fait, non, pas vraiment. Si tu veux, j'ai une douzaine de fics en attente d'etre continuées, sur HP, Lady Oscar, Vision d'Escaflowne ou encore Inu-Yasha ou Yu-Gi-Oh! et je jongle entre chacune d'elles en plus de mes romans en cours. J'ai aps du tout le temps de m'ennuyer et j'avance donc les chapitres petit à petit.

**TCHII** : tant mieux que tu aie hate de lire la suite ! parce qu'elle est là ! lol !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32 **

**Harry se tenait au beau milieu d'une clairière, sous sa forme Animagi. Nous étions lundi matin et Lupin, à cause de l'approche de la pleine lune, s'était fait porter malade aussi Harry avait décidé de ne pas assurer les cours en l'absence de son professeur, préférant traquer le loup-garou femelle tout en surveillant une éventuelle attaque d'un Centaure blanc, comme Rogue le lui avait dit, quelques jours plus tôt et que Dumbledore ne cessait de lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il quittait le château.**

**Harry baissa la tête tout près du sol. Il renifla l'herbe sèche à cause du temps froid et il perçu l'odeur métallique du sang.**

**« Des Sombrals sont passés par-là...» songea Harry en tombant sur une belle empreinte de Sombral profondément marquée dans le seul rendu meuble par la pluie de la nuit dernière. « Où peut-être Rogue...»**

**Il leva la tête vers le ciel et un corbeau passa au-dessus de la clairière en croassant.**

**Quand il regarda de nouveau devant lui, il eut un choc et il recula d'un pas en mettant ses redoutables bois en avant.**

**La raison ? La voici : une Centaure blanc se tenait devant Harry, au beau milieu de la clairière, les bras croisés sur son torse diaphane, encore plus blanc que la peau de Drago.**

**Harry, méfiant, redevint humain et il dit :**

**- Qui est-tu ? Tu n'appartient pas au clan de Magorian...**

**L'animal mi-homme mi-cheval ne répondit pas et il fit un pas en avant.**

**Harry ne bougea pas et son regard se fixa sur les énormes sabots du Centaure. L'un deux écrasa une feuille sèche qui crissa et Harry réprima un frisson.**

**- Ne bouge plus, dit Harry en tirant sa baguette. Je te prévient, je n'hésiterait pas à te tuer !**

**- Tu ne le pourra pas, dit alors le Centaure d'une voix douce mais désagréable à l'oreille, un peu comme celle de Rogue.**

**- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? Te crois-tu protégé des sorts ? dit Harry avec un sourire. A la réflexion, je crois savoir à qui tu appartient ... C'est ce chien de Stephan qui est ton maître, c'est cela ? Répond !**

**Le Centaure décroisa les bras et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de dire :**

**' Oui, c'est cela... Comment l'as-tu deviné ?**

**- Tes mots ont la même intonation que les siens, dit Harry. Comme quoi, l'idiotie déteint, même sur les animaux domestiques !**

**Le Centaure grogna puis il s'avança en disant :**

**- Mon maître veut te voir et il m'envoie te chercher. Si tu ne coopère pas, un autre de ses « animaux domestiques » comme tu dis, se rendra chez toi et s'occupera de ton « petit-ami»...**

**- Drago ? Mais...**

**- Coopère et il ne lui arrivera rien... dit le Centaure paisiblement.**

**Harry leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres et il vit le toit de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, la tour d'Astronomie. Il soupira puis dit :**

**- Très bien... Où est-il ?**

**- Grimpe et tu verra.**

**Le Centaure présenta alors sa croupe à Harry qui, rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche, y grimpa laborieusement.**

**- Accroche-toi, dit le Centaure.**

**Il se cabra puis se lança au galop, zigzaguant agilement entre les gros fût des arbres de la Forêt qui devenait de plus en plus sombre à chaque foulée.**

**Le Centaure sauta un tronc couché et recouvert de mousse puis il fit un virage à angles droit sans même ralentir derrière un gros buisson épineux pour ensuite repartir au triple galop entre les arbres.**

**Harry se cramponnait à la taille du Centaure en fermant les yeux. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au coeur et, alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait inévitablement finir à l'hôpital, le Centaure s'arrêta soudain et Harry ouvrit les yeux.**

**- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il tandis que le Centaure marchait tranquillement en direction d'une immense maison au toit de chaume.**

**- Nous sommes chez mon maître, dit le Centaure. SANA ! hurla-t-il soudain.**

**Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules et il regarda autour de lui. Un loup apparu alors à la droite de la maison, et il dit - parce qu'en plus, il parlait :**

**- Bienvenue Adorian... Nous ne t'attendions plus...**

**Le Centaure inclina la tête puis il dit :**

**- Descend maintenant et suit Sana, elle te conduira jusqu'à ton ami...**

**- Ce n'est pas mon ami ! s'exclama Harry en se laissant glisser du dos du Centaure.**

**Celui-ci ricana puis il s'éloigna en trottant et disparu derrière la maison.**

**- Suis-moi... dit la louve d'une voix douce et sèche à la fois.**

**Harry tira sa baguette puis il suivit le canidé qui lui fit contourner le coin de la maison, à l'opposé de celui où avait disparu Adorian puis la louve dit :**

**- Le Maître est là-bas...**

**Harry leva les yeux et il vit une silhouette claire assise sur une chaise, à une dizaine de mètres de lui environ.**

**Le Gryffondor sentit un gros poids lui tomber dans l'estomac et sa fureur redoubla. Des souvenirs remontèrent également et les doigts de Harry se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette qui lança des étincelles rouges.**

**- Si tu tente quoi que ce soit contre le maître, dit la louve. Argos attaquera ton petit-ami...**

**- Argos ? Qui est-ce ?**

**- C'est un corbeau, dit la louve. En ce moment, il tourne autour de chez toi et si jamais tu essaie de faire du mal au Maître, il s'en prendra à ton ami alors un conseil, range ta baguette.**

**Harry regarda la louve puis il leva les yeux sur Stephan qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il soupira puis rentra sa baguette dans sa manche et la louve dit :**

**- Adorian et moi ne sommes pas loin. Au moindre problème, nous accourrons. Tu es prévenu.**

**Et elle s'en alla en courant. Quand elle fit volte face, Harry remarqua une chaîne à son cou et il palpa sa poche.**

**La veille, Hermione lui avait envoyé un hibou portant une petite boîte contenant le bijou de propriété et Harry le tira de sa poche en s'approchant de Stephan qui l'ignora royalement.**

**Une fois qu'il fut assez, près, Harry remarqua que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds foncés était entrain de graver quelque chose sur du bois à l'aide d'un petit couteau.**

**- Tiens, dit Harry en lançant le pendentif sur la plaque de bois. Ton Centaure a oublié cela après avoir attaqué les parents de mon petit-ami...**

**Stephan s'arrêta de travailler puis il leva la tête en regardant devant lui avant de dire :**

**- Harry...**

**Il tourna son visage vers Harry et celui-ci vit avec horreur que l'oeil droit du garçon avait été remplacé par un oeil de verre ce qui le faisait plus large que le gauche mais pas autant que Maugrey.**

**Harry sursauta puis Stephan baissa la tête et une grosse mèche de cheveux tombèrent sur son visage, cachant son oeil disgracieux.**

**- Tu a quand même accepté de venir...**

**- Oui, mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour toi, dit Harry sèchement.**

**- Tu es dur, dit Stephan. Mais je le mérite, non ?**

**- C'est peu dire, dit Harry. Après ce que tu m'a fait, tu aurais du mourir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hermione t'a laissé la vie sauve mais si elle n'était pas intervenue, je t'aurais tué.**

**- Tu ne l'aurait pas fait, dit Stephan en prenant le pendentif.**

**D'un geste, il le fit disparaître puis il se leva et resta de profil par rapport à Harry.**

**- Et pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci. J'avais de sérieuses blessures, certes mais j'avais toujours ma baguette !**

**- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait... répéta Stephan en se tournant vers Harry. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait parce que tu m'aimais encore.**

**- Peut-être, dit Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. A présent, j'ai un nouveau petit-ami, nous nous aimons et nous avons même projeté de nous marier.**

**- C'est bien, dit Stephan.**

**- Oh arrête ! dit soudain Harry. J'en ait assez de t'entendre me répondre avec ce ton blasé !**

**Stephan regarda Harry puis soudain il l'embrassa et Harry le repoussa violemment.**

**- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres avec sa manche. Comment oses-tu porter la main sur moi après ce que tu m'a fait subir ?**

**- J'étais soul... rappela Stephan en reprenant son aplomb.**

**- Soul ou pas, tu m'a battu, tu m'a violé, tu m'a humilié au plus profond de moi ! Comment pourrais un jour te pardonner autrement qu'en t'enlevant la vie ? Dis-le moi ! Dis-le moi !**

**Harry tira sa baguette et Stephan dit :**

**- Sana et Adorian ne sont pas loin... Si tu tente quelque chose contre moi...**

**- La ferme ! s'exclama Harry. Tais-toi ! Je vais te tuer et ce n'est pas un simple loup et un centaure qui vont m'en empêcher !**

**- Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ait que _deux_ animaux autour de moi ? J'ai des dizaines d'animaux sous mes ordres! D'un simple claquement de doigts et ils accourent !**

**Et il claqua des doigts.**

**Harry vit alors apparaître derrière Stephan un dragon, un vrai dragon mais pas très grand, six mètres tout au plus.**

**Au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du dragon qui était un Noir des Hébrides, Harry vit apparaître un vautour et une chauve-souris géante.**

**Il se tourna ensuite sur sa droite et Adorian et Sana s'avancèrent, l'air menaçant. A côté d'Adorian se tenait un autre Centaure, plus petit et au pelage gris cendre. C'était une femme et elle semblait aussi mauvaise qu'Adorian de qui elle était sûrement la compagne.**

**- Tu vois... dit Stephan. Un mot de trop et tu es mort.**

**- Tu ne me tuera pas si facilement, dit Harry. Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il en reportant son regard sur le garçon blond.**

**- Pourquoi quoi, Harry ? demanda Stephan en faisant un geste du bras.**

**Les animaux disparurent chacun leur tour et Stephan reprit :**

**- Pourquoi ai-je lancé Adorian sur les parents de ton petit-ami ? C'est cela que tu veux savoir ?**

**Harry ne répondit pas et croisa les bras. Stephan dit :**

**- C'est pourtant simple non ?**

**Harry comprit alors et il dit :**

**- Tu es jaloux ? Jaloux de Drago ?**

**- Jaloux ? Moi ?**

**Stephan eut un rire puis il dit :**

**- Oui Harry ! Oui je suis jaloux que ce garçon si quelconque aie prit ma place dans ton coeur ! La place qui _m'était_ réservée !**

**- Cette place ne t'était pas réservée, dit Harry avec fougue. Tu l'a occupée pendant quelques temps mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on s'approprie ! Moi seul décide de mon avenir et cet avenir, je veux le passer avec Drago, point final ! Tu n'a jamais été qu'une page dans le grand livre de ma vie ! Drago, lui, est tout un chapitre !**

**Sur ce, il tira sa baguette et la pointa sous le menton du blond qui dit :**

**- Tue-moi ! Vas-y ! Je suis sûr que tu en meure d'envie ! Allez, vas-y, venge-toi de ce que t'ai fait subir alors que j'étais soul !**

**Harry ne bougea cependant pas mais sa baguette vibrait légèrement, signe que la patience du Gryffondor commençait à atteindre la limite à ne pas dépasser.**

**- Oui, j'en meure d'envie, dit Harry. Je veux me venger de toi ! Tu m'a blessé dans mon amour propre et physiquement ! J'ai mit des semaines à m'en remettre !A présent, j'ai trouvé Drago, je l'aime et c'est réciproque. Je t'avais oublié Stephan, j'avais réussit à oublier jusqu'aux bons moments qu'on avait passés ensembles mais non, il a fallu que tu revienne avec tes gros sabots et tu gâche le semblant de bonheur que j'avais réussit à reconstruire avec Drago !**

**- Alors tu me hait autant que ça ?**

**- Je te méprise plus que tout mais...**

**- Mais ?**

**Harry baissa soudain sa baguette puis il dit :**

**- Je ne vais pas te tuer bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi ...**

**- Pourquoi, Harry ? Si tu en a envie, tue-moi et comme ça tu sera tranquille, libéré de mon souvenir !**

**- Je ne vais pas te tuer mais ça sera tout comme ...**

**Stephan fronça les sourcils et Harry dit :**

**- Tu va me suivre au château et je demanderais à Rogue une potion tue-sorcier ...**

**Stephan ouvrit de grands yeux puis il dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :**

**- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? M'ôter mes pouvoirs et m'envoyer vivre dans le monde Moldu ?**

**- Je sais que cet acte n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor mais, même si je te méprise au plus haut point, toi et moi sommes encore lié quelque part et c'est ce foutu lien qui me retient de te lancer un Avada Kedavra ! Tout ce qu'il se passe dans la vie d'une personne, les joies comme les peines ont forcement une raison de s'être immiscées dans nos vies ! Toi, tu as d'abord été une joie, une immense joie, je ne le cache pas mais après tu es devenu une peine, une peine qui m'a détruit partiellement. Grâce à Drago, la partie détruite a été reconstruite et je ne veux pas de nouveau subir le même calvaire ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en prenne à Drago pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'aime plus que je t'ai aimé toi, Stephan !**

**Le Blond eut un mouvement sec, comme si la dernière phrase du Gryffondor lui perçait le coeur mais il ne dit rien.**

**- Aller, dit soudain Harry. Assez parlé ! Viens avec moi ! **

**- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite, Harry ? Que je devienne un Moldu ?**

**Harry regarda Stephan et son coeur se serra malgré lui puis il dit :**

**- Oui. C'est ce que je veux. Ainsi, je suis sûr que tu ne fera plus de mal, ni à moi ni à Drago ni à personne d'autre. Cependant, comme toi et moi on a partagé plus qu'une simple poignée de main, je vais demander à Rogue de ne pas mettre l'ingrédient qui efface la mémoire.**

**- Tu me laisse mes souvenirs ? Je ne préférais pas...**

**- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu préférais, dit Harry sur un ton sec. Je veux que tu souffre, autant que moi j'ai souffert. Je veux que tu médite sur ce que tu as fait ! Tu as manqué de tuer les Malefoy et, s'ils avaient étés tués, tu t'en serait prit à Drago ou peut-être à Hermione qui sait.**

**Stephan ne répondit pas. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Harry lui faisait peur. Harry, le garçon qu'il avait possédé corps et âme pendant près de six mois se rebellait à présent contre lui et voulait lui ôter ses pouvoirs magiques en lui laissant sa mémoire pour qu'il souffre en revoyant les images de son passé, sans cesse, dans ses cauchemars.**

**Un long silence pesant passa puis Stephan dit :**

**- Je... Harry, je suis prêt à tout pour toi ! Tu le sait ! Mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas devenir fou en revivant sans cesses mes pires souvenirs...**

**- Tu n'es plus si sûr de toi, à présent, dit Harry, un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Mais la sentence est tombée, Stephan. J'ai décidé et tu ne peux rien dire !**

**Stephan avança les mains vers Harry qui recula puis le Blond dit :**

**- Je... Je t'en prie... J'étais jaloux Harry... Je t'aimais encore, même après tout le mal que je t'ai fait subir... Depuis qu'Hermione m'a dit de partir, je n'ai eut de cesses de t'observer... C'est pour ça que je vis dans la Forêt Interdite... Pendant tout ce temps je ne suis jamais partit... Je t'ai observé à l'aide d'un miroir... Grâce à un sort, je voyais tout ce que tu faisait, y compris la nuit, quand tu était avec _lui_... Cela me fendait le coeur à chaque fois que je vous voyait faire l'amour mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder gémir et atteindre le septième ciel avec lui... alors qu'avec moi tu ne criait pas... ou presque pas...**

**- Si tu vois tout, tu sais alors le secret de Drago, dit Harry, choqué d'apprendre cela.**

**- Oui, je le sait. Et c'est ce qui m'a rendu furieux. Je voulais t'attaquer avant les grandes vacances mais tu es partit en vacances avec lui alors j'ai dû attendre la rentrée. Là, j'ai lancé Adorian. C'est lui qui a blessé les Malefoy en les faisant tomber de cheval...**

**- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin ! hurla soudain Harry. Tu te lamente comme un gamin de dix ans parce que tu a peur du sort que je te réserve ! Ton Centaure à faillit tuer les parents de Drago ! Heureusement pour toi, ils s'en sortent pas trop mal mais Mr Malefoy est dans le coma! Mrs Malefoy a perdu un poumon et à deux côtes de cassées ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Je devrais te tuer, là, SUR-LE-CHAMP ! Mais, à cause de ce fichu lien invisible qui nous uni toi et moi, je ne peux pas ! Je suis Gryffondor, j'ai du courage à revendre mais pas pour ce genre de situation !**

**Stephan se recroquevillait à chaque phrase de Harry et il finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait précédemment quittée et Harry se tut, surprit.**

**- Harry...**

**Harry regarda le garçon qui fixait le sol. Il tenait dans ses mains sa plaque de bois et soudain, il la brisa et leva les yeux vers Harry en se mettant à genoux sur l'herbe rousse.**

**- Stephan ?**

**- Harry, dit Stephan en emprisonnant de ses mains les hanches de Harry qui frémit. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie... J'ai fait une énorme erreur en t'humiliant de la sorte mais je m'en suis amèrement mordu les doigts... J'ai payé pour ma sottise, je ne veux pas payer de nouveau... Harry, ne me transforme pas en Moldu, je t'en supplie...**

**Harry baissa les yeux sur le regard implorant du garçon aux cheveux Blonds cendrés et il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Combien de fois avait-il laissé dériver son esprit dans ces deux prunelles grises comme de l'argent ? Des dizaines de fois, peut-être même des centaines...**

**« Non ! » se dit Harry en fermant les yeux. « Je ne dois pas céder ! Je ne dois pas me laisser ramollir par ce regard gris ! Oh mon Dieu ces yeux ! Encore plus captivants que ceux de Drago ! Non ! Je ne dois pas... »**

**Harry rouvrit les yeux et, une fois de plus, ses émeraudes rencontrèrent les deux prunelles d'argent. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il soupira puis il dit :**

**- Très bien... t'as gagné...**

**Stephan n'en revenait pas. Il regarda Harry avec un regard rempli d'interrogation puis il dit en se relevant :**

**- Qu'ais-je gagné ?**

**Harry ferma les yeux et soudain, deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il dit d'une voix plate :**

**- Je te laisse tranquille, mais à une seule condition.**

**Stephan, bien que méfiant, dit :**

**- Dis Harry... Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et le ferait...**

**- Devient mon serviteur, assena alors Harry.**

**- Serviteur ? Mais ?**

**- Si tu jure de me servir - de nous servir, Drago, moi et notre futur enfant - alors j'oublie cette histoire. **

**- Vous servir ? Mais... Je ne suis pas un Elfe de ...**

**- Tais-toi ! C'est ça ou les Moldus ! A toi de choisir ! A moins que tu ne préfère la mort !**

**Et sur ce, Harry fit volte face et s'éloigna, laissant Stephan planté là, les bras ballants.**

**Se ressaisissant, Stephan claqua des doigts et ses animaux apparurent autour de lui.**

**- Chers amis, dit-il. Approchez...**

**- Qu'y a-t-il maître ? demanda Sana la louve.**

**Stephan ne répondit pas et il frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, tous les pendentifs de propriété se détachèrent du cou de leur propriétaire respectif et vinrent s'entasser dans les mains du Blond qui dit :**

**- Je vous rend votre liberté à tous... Partez, allez retrouver les vôtres...**

**- Mais ? dit Adorian en portant une main à son cou pour constater de la disparition du pendentif. Maître...**

**- Partez je vous ait dit ! dit Stephan avec fougue.**

**- Maître ! dit Sana. Où allez-vous ?**

**- Je part, dit Stephan. Harry m'a demandé de choisir et j'ai choisit...**

**- Choisir entre quoi et quoi, maître ? demanda le Centaure femme. Que vous a demandé ce stupide avorton ?**

**- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Stephan. Je te défend de parler de mon maître ainsi !**

**- Votre maître ? dit Sana. Mais que...**

**Harry m'a demandé de choisir entre devenir Moldu et le servir. J'ai choisit de le servir. Maintenant partez ! Partez tous !**

**Il fit un grand geste du bras et Sana recula d'un pas. Stephan se détourna ensuite et rentra dans la maison.**

**Harry, sous sa forme Animagi, parcourait la Forêt Interdite, perdu dans ses pensées.**

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de l'épargner ? » se dit-il en optant pour le chemin de droite d'une patte d'oie qui s'offrait à lui. « J'aurais dû le tuer ! Mais j'ai pas pu... Je suis qu'un lâche ! »**

**Il bifurqua de nouveau et constata avec joie qu'il reconnaissait enfin le chemin du château. Prenant un sentier envahit par des ronces, il continua de marcher tout en réfléchissant.**

**« Mais que va penser Hermione ? » se dit-il. « Et Drago ? Il va penser que je l'aime encore... Mais non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'insurgea-t-il. « Je ne l'aime plus ! Je le hait, je le hait ! »**

**Il grogna alors pour appuyer ses pensées et un ronflement lui répondit. Surprit, il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un Sombral.**

**Penchant la tête sur le côté, il vit la tache rose sur l'épaule de l'animal et il redevint humain. Rogue l'imita et Harry se laissa glisser le dos contre un arbre.**

**Fronçant les sourcils, Rogue dit :**

**- Qu'avez-vous Potter ?**

**- J'en ai assez, professeur, dit Harry en posant son front sur ses genoux repliés. Je viens de découvrir que Stephan était ici...**

**Rogue fronça de nouveau les sourcils puis il dit :**

**- Ici ? Depuis tout ce temps ?**

**- Oui... soupira Harry. C'est lui qui a attaqué les Malefoy...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Le Centaure blanc lui appartient... dit-il en regardant Rogue qui semblait stupéfié. C'est lui qui l'a lancé sur les Malefoy l'autre nuit...**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Quel était le but d'une telle manoeuvre ?**

**- Il était jaloux ! Jaloux que je file le parfait amour avec Drago ! Jaloux que Drago aie prit sa place dans mon coeur! Jaloux !**

**- Potter, dit alors Rogue en croisant les bras. Il mérite d'être puni pour avoir blessé les Malefoy, vous le savez.**

**- Oui, je le sait, dit Harry. Je reviens de chez lui... J'y suis allé pour le tuer mais... mais je... je n'ai pas pu.**

**- Potter...**

**Harry ferma les yeux et Rogue dit :**

**- Potter, que lui avez dit ? Ou plutôt, que vous a-t-il dit pour que vous ne puissiez le tuer comme vous l'aviez décidé ? Je vous ait suivit un moment quand vous y alliez, Potter. Je vous ai perdu quand le Centaure blanc vous a emmené...**

**Harry bascula la tête contre le tronc d'arbre et il dit :**

**- Je n'ai pas pu ! Je suis un lâche ! Drago et Hermione vont m'en vouloir ! Drago va penser que je l'aime toujours !**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Que racontez-vous, Potter ? Je ne comprend rien...**

**- Je... Je lui ait demandé de choisir...**

**- Choisir ? Mais entre quoi et quoi ? demanda Rogue.**

**- Je... Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrait pas le tuer, je lui ai dit que je l'amènerais chez vous pour que vous lui donniez une potion tue-sorcier... Je voulais aussi que vous omettiez d'ajouter l'asphodèle en poudre pour effacer la mémoire... Je voulais qu'il garde sa mémoire pour qu'il souffre comme moi j'ai souffert... Je voulais lui faire payer la mal qu'il m'a fait...**

**Rogue resta coi. Jamais il n'avait entendu Harry parler ainsi, avec si peu de conviction dans la voix. Jamais, même lorsque que le Gryffondor se remettait doucement des blessures infligées par Stephan, même lorsque qu'ils se sont tous rendus à l'enterrement de Sirius Black.**

**Il sembla à Rogue que Harry était sur le point de fondre en larmes et il n'eut pas tort.**

**- Je lui ait demandé de choisir entre devenir Moldu et...**

**- Et ? Et quoi, Potter ? Mourir ?**

**- Non... pire... devenir mon domestique...**

**Rogue resta sur le cul.**

**- Hein ? dit-il, abasourdi. Mais... **

**- Je sais, professeur, dit Harry. C'est stupide.**

**- Très, dit Rogue. Aller, levez-vous maintenant. Savez-vous quelle heure il est ?**

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, professeur, dit Harry en montrant ses poignets nus.**

**- Il est plus de midi, dit Rogue. J'ai passé près de trois heures à vous chercher, interrogeant les animaux que je croisait. Je suis même allé voir Magorian. J'allais rentrer quand je vous ai vu arriver.**

**Il montra du menton le chemin d'où venait Harry puis Harry dit :**

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a décidé, professeur... Mais je dois en parler à Drago.**

**- Et surtout à Dumbledore, dit Rogue. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de demander une chose pareille ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter de me l'amener ?**

**Harry en répondit pas et soudain, il se mit à pleurer, ses nerfs craquant.**

**Rogue hésita un instant puis il se baissa et, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le Gryffondor se blottit contre lui en se laissant aller encore une fois.**

**- Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez pleurer dans mes bras, dit Rogue.**

**Harry eut un sourire puis il se redressa légèrement et Rogue le regarda.**

**- Aller Potter, dit-il en se relevant. Nous avons un Directeur et un Serpentard à voir...**

**Harry sourit puis, essuyant ses joues rougies par ses larmes, il se leva et, à sa surprise, Rogue passa un bras autour de ses épaules en disant :**

**- Quoi que Dumbledore dise au sujet de Stephan, s'il ne veut pas que vous le preniez comme serviteur, je le prendrait moi et il sera chargé d'obéir à Sofia.**

**- C'est une punition bien pire que la mienne, dit Harry avec un sourire.**

**- Non mais, dit Rogue, prenant un ton faussement choqué. Je ne vous permet pas. Ma compagne est très bien...**

**- Oh, je vous crois, dit Harry. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était aussi très possessive.**

**Rogue sourit légèrement puis il soupira et regarda devant lui un moment avant de dire :**

**- Qu'allez-vous faire Potter à présent ?**

**- Hé bien... commença Harry. Je vais déjà aller déjeuner, après, j'aviserais...**

**Rogue soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis il retira son bras et tous deux sortirent de la Forêt Interdite.**


	34. Chapitre 33

Kikou ! Waho ! J'ai battu mon record là ! Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas updaté. Sorry du fond du coeur ! ; !

RAR :

**CHII** : Hum... Sofia, c'est la compagne de Rogue. Il me semble que j'en parle dans les premiers chapitres... En tous cas, voilà la suite !

**ONARLUCA** : Haha ! Tu verras bien, petit(e) curieux(se) ! lol !

**SELENE **: Sadique:p ! lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien torturer mentalement les persos C'est pas grave si tu ecrit pas très francais. J'arrive bien à relire quand même, lol !

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Oui mais si Stefan etait devenu Moldu, alors j'aurais pas pu continuer ma fic ou alors j'aurais du me creuser les meninges plus que normalement. (hum c pas très francais ca... ; ) Bref ! Desolé pour le retard mais comme j'ai pas mal d'autres fics en cours, j'essaie de les avancer un peu chacune.

**BUBBLEGUM712 **: Oh oh ! Des maths ! Ma matières preferée ! (ouais... c sur ! lol ; ) Ha oui, pas simple de faire 36 choses à la fois, lol ! Comment ça "encore flanché" ? Mon Ryry a deja flanché ? M'en souvient plus éè... Enfin ! bonne lecture !

**ANGEL 2006** : Merci bcp, lis vite la suite !

* * *

**NOTE de l'AUTEUR** : Les # ( dièse )reprensetent les dialogues. Je suis obligée de mettre ca parce que refuse de me prendre les tirets que je met d'habitude. Voilà, desolée et bonne lecture !

Phenix

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33 **

**# Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

**Elle venait d'être appelée par Dumbledore lui-même, et délaissant ainsi Alexandre et son déjeuner, elle s'était précipitée dans la cheminée qui l'avait aussitôt conduite à Poudlard.**

**# J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour nous déranger ainsi au beau milieu de déjeuner, bougonna Ron.**

**# Je reviens de chez Stephan, dit Harry en évitant le regard de Dumbledore qui paraissant bien surprit, d'Hermione qui, masque ses sentiments et de Ron qui prit un vrai air choqué.**

**#Quoi ? dit Dumbledore.**

**Il posa ses mains sur son bureau et ajouta :**

**# Tu es encore partit je ne sais où sans demander la permission ?**

**# Je n'ai pas quitté la propriété, si vous voulez savoir, dit Harry en regardant Dumbledore**

**# Mais alors ? dit Hermione en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que McGonagall venait de libérer en se levant.**

**# Potter, dit-elle en s'approchant du Gryffondor. Expliquez-vous...**

**Harry regarda la directrice de Gryffondor puis il dit :**

**# Stephan vit à Poudlard...**

**# Hein ? dit Hermione.**

**# Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore. Ais-je bien entendu ?**

**# Parfaitement, professeur, dit Harry. Stephan n'a jamais quitté Poudlard... Il vit dans une maison au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite...**

**Dumbledore fronça les sourcils puis il dit :**

**# Comment cela se fait-il alors qu'Hagrid ne m'ai jamais signalé cela ?**

**# Je ne le sait pas, professeur, dit Harry. Je l'ignorait jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant lui... Professeur, c'est Stephan l'auteur de l'agression contre Mr et Mrs Malefoy...**

**Dumbledore ne répondit pas mais Drago le fit à sa place :**

**# Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en bondissant de son siège. Ce chien !**

**Il se courba soudain en deux et se rassit en marmonnant, une main sur le ventre. McGonagall se pencha vers lui et dit :**

**# Ne vous agitez pas ainsi, Malefoy... Ce n'est pas bon...**

**Drago hocha la tête puis il reprit, plus calmement :**

**# Que lui as-tu dit, Harry ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Tu es resté absent plus de trois heures...**

**# Je... dit Harry en regardant Drago.**

**Il dû cependant baisser les yeux et il ajouta :**

**# Je... J'étais partit pour le tuer...**

**# Et ? dit Hermione.**

**# Et... je n'ai pas pu... Je suis désolé...**

**# Pas pu ! s'écria Hermione, furieuse. Mais comment ça tu n'a « pas pu » ? Tu n'est qu'un lâche Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas dû réfléchir !**

**# Oui Hermione ! répliqua Harry. Je suis un lâche tu as raison ! C'est pourquoi je lui ait proposé de devenir Moldu à la place...**

**Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis Rogue dit :**

**# Puis-je Potter ?**

**# Allez-y, dit Harry en s'asseyant lourdement dans le fauteuil derrière lui.**

**# Severus... dit Dumbledore.**

**Rogue hocha la tête puis il se leva et dit :**

**# Comme vous le savez, monsieur, j'ai suivit Potter dans la Forêt comme vous me l'aviez demandé... Je l'ai suivit environ dix minutes avant qu'un Centaure blanc n'apparaisse devant lui. Je me suis tapi dans l'ombre, sous ma forme Animagi et j'ai regardé Potter reprendre forme humaine et demander si l'animal n'appartenait pas au troupeau de Magorian... Le Centaure a ensuite dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisit puis il s'est tourné et Potter est monté sur son dos. L'animal est ensuite partit à fond de train à travers le bois. J'ai tenté de le suivre mais un Sombral n'est pas aussi agile qu'un Centaure et je les ai rapidement perdus de vue... J'ai cherché pendant près de trois heures dans la Forêt, interrogeant les autres animaux et allant même jusque sur le territoire de Magorian pour demander s'il comptait un Centaure blanc dans ses rangs. Il m'a répondu que non et je me suis alors mit à me poser des questions tout en rentrant au château. C'est là que j'ai découvert Potter, sous sa forme Animagi, marchant tête basse, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il a émit un grognement plutôt mécontent et je lui ait répondu par le même bruit. Il m'a alors reconnu et nous avons reprit forme humaine...**

**Il se tu un instant et regarda Harry mais Dumbledore dit :**

**# Continuez Severus...**

**# Oui monsieur... dit Rogue en regardant le vieux directeur. En me voyant, Potter s'est assit contre un arbre et il s'est mit à me dire qu'il était allé chez Stephan pour le tuer mais qu'il n'avait pas pu. Ensuite, il m'a dit que Granger et Malefoy allaient lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir supprimé mais au contraire, de l'avoir épargné. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il lui avait demandé de devenir Moldu et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait le conduire à moi pour que je lui donne la potion adéquate...**

**# Je vais continuer, professeur, dit alors Harry.**

**# Comme vous voudrez, dit Rogue en retournant s'asseoir.**

**# J'ai donc dit au professeur Rogue que j'avais l'intention de lui demander une potion tue-sorcier mais confectionnée d'une manière bien définie...**

**# C'est à dire ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**# Je voulais que le professeur Rogue omette volontairement l'asphodèle en poudre pour que Stephan garde ses souvenirs de sorcier et qu'il souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert ces derniers années... Je voulais le voir se tuer à petit feu en revoyant les images de ce qu'il m'a fait subir, sans cesse, dans ses cauchemars...**

**# Et ensuite ? demanda McGonagall.**

**# Je...**

**# Harry, dit Hermione.**

**# Il... Il m'a supplié de l'épargner...**

**Hermione plissa un oeil puis Harry dit :**

**# Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pu résister... Il... Il s'est mit à genoux devant moi pour m'implorer... Je suis désolé...**

**Drago regarda Harry, abasourdit.**

**# Harry... dit-il en avançant la main vers le bras du Gryffondor.**

**Celui-ci retira son bras et Harry dit :**

**# Je sais que vous allez tous m'en vouloir mais j'ai fait une chose que je vais sûrement regretter un jour ou l'autre...**

**Dumbledore fronça de nouveau les sourcils puis Harry dit :**

**# Je lui ai dit de choisir entre devenir Moldu et...**

**# Et ? insista Drago.**

**# Et... Et devenir mon serviteur...**

**« Ça y est, c'est dit... » pensa Harry en fermant les yeux, pressentant la tempête qui ne se fit pas attendre.**

**Hermione, furieuse, donna un violent coup de poing sur le bras de son fauteuil puis elle dit :**

**# Mais quel idiot... mais quel idiot...**

**# Miss Granger, s'indigna McGonagall.**

**# Non, professeur, dit Hermione. C'est un idiot !**

**Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules puis soudain Drago se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre fermée, les bras croisés.**

**# Dray... dit Harry en se levant.**

**# Potter, dit McGonagall. Restez assit... Miss Granger, emmenez Malefoy dehors un moment... Sortez aussi Weasley...**

**Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent la tête puis Hermione se leva et alla passer son bras sous celui de Drago qui se laissa ensuite entraîner hors du bureau du directeur sans opposer une quelconque résistance. Ron suivit Malefoy puis, quand la porte se fut refermée, Dumbledore se leva et Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa chaise.**

**# Tu as fait quelque chose de complètement irraisonné, dit le vieux sorcier en contournant son bureau. Franchement ! Qui irait prendre comme serviteur, son ex petit-ami, celui qui l'a fait souffrir ?**

**# Moi... dit Harry à mi-voix.**

**# Que dois-je comprendre Harry ? demanda Dumbledore. Tiens-tu toujours à lui ?**

**# Non ! s'exclama Harry. Je veux dire... non, bien sûr que non, je le hait !**

**Dumbledore recula légèrement et il s'assit sur son bureau avant de reprendre :**

**# Je ne sais pas si je peux te permettre de garder Stephan comme domestique... Pour le bien-être de Drago, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais... Je suis sûr qu'il pense que tu l'aime encore...**

**# Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Harry. Professeur Rogue... Dites-lui !**

**Dumbledore regarda Rogue qui hocha la tête puis Dumbledore dit :**

**# Je ne sais pas Harry... Même si tu as le concours d'un professeur pour confirmer ce que tu me dit je...**

**# Vous ne me croyez pas ? demanda Harry. Que puis-je faire pour vous convaincre de me le laisser ? Je ne veux pas le « reconquérir », loin de là ! Je veux juste qu'il souffre en me voyant vivre avec Drago... Professeur... Je vous en supplie...**

**Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Il avait un dur choix à faire... S'il refusait, Harry lui en voudrait mais Drago serait content... S'il acceptait, Harry serait content de pouvoir se venger mais Drago risquerait de s'éloigner de Harry, rendant celui-ci malheureux... Quel dilemme compliqué...**

**# Harry, dit soudain Dumbledore. Sors je te prie... Je vais réfléchir à ma réponse avec Severus et Minerva et nous te dirons notre choix ce soir au dîner. Va maintenant.**

**Harry soupira puis il se leva et sortit du bureau en traînant les pieds.**

**En arrivant en bas du Phénix d'or, dans le couloir, il vit Drago appuyé contre le mur d'en face, Hermione devant lui Ron assit sur le sol, juste à côté.**

**Quand Harry descendit du Phénix, Drago leva les yeux sur lui et Hermione et Ron le regardèrent puis, Ron se levant, ils partirent tous deux sans rien dire à Harry, le laissant seul face à Drago qui détourna la tête en croisant les bras.**

**# Dray... Je t'en prie...**

**# Je croyais que tu le haïssait ! s'exclama le Blond en regardant Harry qui sursauta.**

**# Mais...**

**# Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui a proposé ça ? Pourquoi Harry !**

**# Dray, je t'en prie, calme-toi... dit Harry en s'approchant. Tu va te faire mal...**

**# Tu as raison... dit Drago en se redressant. Mais tu me pousse à crier aussi... Que crois-tu que je puisse penser en entendant que tu as proposé à ton ex de te servir ? Je ne peux qu'être jaloux !**

**# Je te comprend parfaitement, mon coeur, dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule du Blond. Mais je ne pouvais pas le tuer... Je n'ai pas pu... Pourtant j'en avait envie, je t'assure mais... mais je n'ai pas pu...**

**Drago regarda Harry intensément puis il leva un bras et le passa autour des épaules du Gryffondor en disant :**

**# Je te comprend parfaitement moi aussi, Harry... Ce qu'il y a eut entre toi et Stephan a été trop intense pour que tu puisse te résoudre à le supprimer de sang froid... Mais de là à le prendre comme serviteur... tu m'étonne Harry... Je te connaissait plus de courage que ça...**

**# Je suis désolé, Dray, dit Harry en passant son bras sur les reins de son compagnon. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le faire... Il m'a supplié à genoux... Qui peut résister à cela ?**

**# Personne, acquiesça Drago en secouant la tête.**

**# Tu me pardonne ?**

**Le Serpentard hocha la tête puis Harry sourit et tous deux s'éloignèrent du bureau de Dumbledore pour retourner à la Tour Sud.**

**Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Harry était dans la Tour Sud, Hedwige entra dans la tour et se posa avec fracas sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Harry qui fit un grand trait sur la copie qu'il corrigeait.**

**# Edwige... gronda Harry en effaçant le trait rouge d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**La chouette se redressa puis elle tendit sa patte et Harry décrocha la lettre fixée. Il la déplia et la lut. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, du moins pour Harry puisque la lettre venait de Stephan mais Drago n'allait sûrement pas apprécier...**

**Repliant la lettre, Harry se leva et il prit sa cape. Il s'en enroula puis il quitta sa Tour rapidement.**

**La cloche venait de sonner aussi il y avait quantité d'élèves dans les couloirs et Harry eut bien du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la grande porte pour sortir.**

**# Où il va comme ça ? demanda un élève quand il passa près d'un groupe de Serdaigles.**

**# Mais ? C'est Potter... dit un Serpentard.**

**Rapidement, plusieurs élèves s'étaient rassemblés sur le pas de la porte tandis que Harry descendait les grandes marches de l'entrée.**

**Se dirigeant vers la Forêt, non loin de la maison de Hagrid, Harry s'arrêta juste à l'orée et les élèves purent voir alors un Centaure blanc - Adorian - sortir du couvert sombre des arbres.**

**Sur le dos d'Adorian se trouvait Stephan, un balluchon posé devant lui et toujours vêtu de sa longue robe de sorcier beige. Ses longs cheveux Blonds avaient étés attachés dans son dos et de grosses mèches se balançaient devant son visage au rythme des pas du Centaure.**

**L'animal s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Harry et les élèves présents sur le perron du château se posaient des questions.**

**Les nouveaux ne connaissaient pas Stephan mais les autres, les seconde année et au-delà s'en souvenaient parfaitement bien...**

**# C'est Stephan... dit une Serdaigle.**

**# Tu es sûre ? demanda une Gryffondor.**

**# Oui, certaine, répondit la Serdaigle. Il n'y a pas dix mecs qui s'habillent comme lui... Je me souvient qu'il était toujours vêtu de blanc ou de beige...**

**# Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient fiche ici ? grogna un Serpentard. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ?**

**# C'est un euphémisme, ricana un Pouffsouffle. Il a faillit le tuer...**

**# La ferme, répliqua le Serpentard.**

**# Ça va, dit la Serdaigle. C'est pas le moment... Je croyais que Potter était avec Malefoy...**

**# Il l'est, dit une voix grave derrière eux.**

**Les élèves firent aussitôt volte face et, découvrant Dumbledore en personne encadré de McGonagall et Rogue, ils s'écartèrent et Dumbledore dit :**

**# Retournez en cours, les enfants... Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.**

**# Oui, monsieur...**

**Les élèves se dispersèrent alors et Dumbledore s'avançant tout au bord des marches de l'entrée.**

**# Il a changé, dit McGonagall en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.**

**Dumbledore hocha la tête puis il regarda le Centaure blanc. Stephan était toujours sur son dos et Harry s'était avancé pour être à côté de l'animal, tout près de la jambe de Stephan.**

**# Aller, dit Harry sur un ton un peu sec. Descends.**

**Stephan regarda Harry puis il poussa son balluchon et Harry le prit. Stephan passa ensuite une jambe par-dessus le garrot du Centaure et il se laissa glisser devant Harry en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.**

**# Harry... dit Stephan.**

**# Quoi ?**

**# Tu sera pas trop dur avec moi, hein ?**

**# Ça dépend, dit Harry. Si tu te tient tranquille, tu ne craint rien... Je ne te ferait pas de mal volontairement si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, Stephan, ajouta-t-il.**

**Il lui donna alors son balluchon et Stephan dit en regardant le Centaure blanc :**

**# Va maintenant Adorian... Et ne revient plus par ici... Rejoint Magorian, je lui ait demandé de t'accueillir avec Sazae...**

**# Si c'est là votre souhait, Maître, dit Adorian en inclinant la tête, ses cheveux blancs tombant sur son torse. Sazae et moi rejoindrons alors Magorian...**

**Le Centaure plia alors les genoux et les posa au sol en courbant le torse et il dit :**

**# J'ai été ravi de vous servir, Maître Stephan...**

**Stephan posa une main sur la croupe de l'animal qui se releva d'un bond puis le Centaure disparu dans le Forêt et Stephan se tourna vers Harry qui s'éloignant déjà, regardait Dumbledore qui l'attendait en haut des marches de pierre.**

**# Bienvenue... dit le vieux directeur à Stephan quand les deux garçons furent devant lui, en bas des marches.**

**Il n'y avait pas de chaleur dans la voix du directeur de Poudlard et cela surprit Harry encore plus que Stephan qui lui, savait pourquoi il recevait un accueil aussi glacial...**

**Stephan s'autorisa à regarder Dumbledore une seconde puis Rogue et McGonagall et là encore, il récolta des regard froids voire même austères. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux et Dumbledore dit :**

**# Harry, comme nous n'avons rien encore décidé de concret avec le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall, je ne devrais pas accepter Mr Smith dans le collège. Cependant, comme il me semble calme, je t'autorise exceptionnellement à le conduire chez toi... Bien sur, tu restera avec lui jusqu'au dîner, cela va de soit.**

**# Oui professeur, dit Harry.**

**Dumbledore fit alors un pas de côté et Harry monta les quelques marches, suivit par Stephan qui s'efforçait de ne pas lever les yeux sur les trois professeurs dont il sentait le regard brûlant de colère sur lui.**

**Harry marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa tour, se retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier que Stephan le suivait toujours mais il ne disait rien et Stephan non plus.**

**Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Hermione qui se retint vraiment de justesse de gifler Stephan qui se rapprocha de Harry par pure crainte.**

**# De quoi a-tu peur ? demanda Harry en tirant sur un tableau pour l'ouvrir puis en s'y engouffrant.**

**# De Hermione, dit Stephan à mi-voix.**

**# Que t'ais-je dit tout à l'heure ? dit Harry. Tant que tu te tient tranquille, tu ne craint rien, ni de moi ni de personne dans ce château... Je pense que Dumbledore va t'imposer une période d'essai d'une semaine ou deux avant de donner sa réponse définitive. Si tu fait en sorte que ni moi ni Drago n'ayons à nous plaindre de ton comportement à Dumbledore, tu restera ici sinon...**

**Harry n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, Stephan ayant déjà compris que s'il voulait vivre en paix, il devrait à présent se plier aux ordres de Harry et Drago sans broncher.**

**# Je t'obéirais Harry, dit-il en sortant du passage secret devant Harry. J'ai fauté, je doit payer et tu m'a demandé de choisir, je me soumet...**

**# Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry. Tu était si fier avant... Pourquoi te soumettre à moi aussi rapidement ? Je ne pensais pas recevoir une réponse avant deux ou trois jours... Je pensais même que tu refuserait et que tu préférerais plutôt devenir un Moldu que de me servir... Que caches-tu ?**

**Stephan regarda Harry un instant puis il détourna le regard et il dit alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche :**

**# Je... je tiens encore à toi, Harry... Beaucoup et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas quitté la propriété de Poudlard pendant ces deux années... Comme toi qui n'a pu te résoudre à me tuer, moi, je n'ai pu me résoudre à partir loin de toi...**

**# Mettons les choses au clair, dit Harry. Depuis bientôt un an, je vis avec Drago, je l'aime et lui aussi. Il attend un enfant de moi donc je ne veux pas que tu aie envers moi quelque geste qui pourrait trahir les sentiments que tu semble toujours éprouver pour moi. Moi, je ne t'aime plus, Stephan, depuis longtemps, tu saisit ?**

**# Oui...**

**# Très bien, alors c'est clair ?**

**# Oui Harry...**

**# As-tu encore quelque chose à me demander avant que Drago ne rentre de ses cours ? demanda Harry en prenant dans sa main le bord de la tapisserie avec le chevalier sur le cheval noir qui masquait l'entrée de la Tour Sud.**

**# Oui... J'aimerais que tu dise à... Drago... que je ne suis pas mauvais... J'ai encore du bon en moi tu sais...**

**# Je n'en doute pas, dit Harry. Mais il est très bien caché et Drago vient d'une famille où on traite les domestiques comme des chiens. C'est lui qui décidera de comment il te traitera...**

**Harry passa la tapisserie puis il dit :**

**# Par contre, il y a une chose que tu ne risque pas de recevoir avec nous deux, ce sont les coups. Drago en a trop souffert dans sa jeunesse et je ne suis pas comme ça... De ce côté-là, tu ne craint rien sauf si vraiment tu es agressif ou indocile, il y a des chances pour que tu prenne des coups mais sinon non.**

**Harry regarda Stephan qui le suivait toujours, ses bras serrés sur son balluchon et Harry ajouta :**

**# Ha, encore une chose...**

**# Oui ?**

**# Donnes-moi ta baguette...**

**# Mais ?**

**# Donne, dit Harry en tendant la main, s'étant arrêté au beau milieu des escaliers. Stephan Smith, donne-moi ta baguette magique sur-le-champ.**

**Stephan regarda Harry d'en bas, se trouvant sur la marche inférieure puis, rentrant sa main gauche dans sa manche, il la ressortit ensuite en tenant sa baguette à la main. Il la posa dans la mains tendue de Harry qui dit :**

**# Je te la rendrait une fois que Dumbledore aura dit sa réponse définitive. Jusque là, je la garde avec moi et tu es interdit de magie.**

**# Très bien... dit Stephan en baissant les yeux.**

**# Encore une chose, dit Harry en reprenant sa montée. Si Drago te demande de l'appeler monsieur ou maître, tu devra t'y plier. Moi, tu pourra continuer à m'appeler Harry, cela m'est égal mais Drago est un noble, il a des principes...**

**Stephan hocha la tête puis Harry soupira.**

**L'attitude de son ancien petit-ami était des plus étranges mais Harry mit cela sur le compte de la solitude forcée dans laquelle le garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés avait vécu ces deux dernières années.**

**En entrant dans la Tour Sud, Harry sentit Stephan frémir et quand Edwige et BrûleFlamme virent le garçon, ils roulèrent une note interrogative, comme cherchant où ils avaient bien pu voir ce visage qui semblait si familier.**

**# De grands souvenirs sont liés à cet endroit, dit Stephan en suivant Harry qui alla à son bureau.**

**Harry ne répondit rien, regardant son courrier, puis, jetant quelques lettres au feu, il dit :**

**# Je n'ai pas de chambre pour l'instant, mais je peux t'en installer une...**

**# Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit Stephan. Un simple cagibi ou quelque chose dans le genre me suffira... Après tout, ne suis-je pas un domestique ?**

**Harry sourit légèrement puis il regarda autour de lui et avisa les portes du placard sous l'escalier. Cela lui rappela sa propre expérience et il dit :**

**# Je ne peux hélas que te proposer le placard sous l'escalier. Ce n'est pas le luxe, s'en est loin même mais je n'ai rien d'autre...**

**Il s'avança vers la porte et il l'ouvrit. Eclairant l'ampoule d'un geste de sa baguette, il fit approcher Stephan qui dit :**

**# Ça ira très bien, je t'assure... il y a largement la place de se tourner et puis, si je suis à l'étroit, je pourrais toujours agrandir à l'aide de magie...**

**# Agrandir ?**

**# Oh mais... Je veux dire... Avec ta permission bien sûr... se reprit le garçon blond en baissant les yeux.**

**Harry agita alors sa baguette et le mur donnant sur l'extérieur de la Tour, se poussa vers l'extérieur d'un bon mètre, créant ainsi un espace d'environ deux mètres de large sur trois de long.**

**# Ça te va ainsi ? demanda le Gryffondor.**

**# Il... il ne fallait pas Harry... dit Stephan.**

**# Laisse, dit Harry. Installes-toi maintenant...**

**# Comme tu voudras...**

**Harry hocha la tête puis il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et continua de corriger les copies en retard de Lupin.**

**Le soir, au dîner, Stephan resta dans la Tour Sud, étroitement surveillé par Edwige, Moka et BrûleFlamme qui avaient ordre de ne pas quitter le garçon des yeux, tandis que Harry et Drago étaient descendus dîner et par la même, écouter la décision de Dumbledore.**

**Ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune aussi Lupin resta enfermé dans son bureau et personne ne s'étonna de son absence.**

**Tandis que les élèves dînaient dans le vacarme le plus total, Harry se pencha vers Dumbledore à côté de qui il était assit et le vieux sorcier lui dit :**

**# Je sais ce que tu va me demander, Harry, mais nous en parlerons dans mon bureau, après le dîner.**

**Harry referma la bouche puis il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Drago qui lui tapotait doucement le bras pour attirer son attention.**

**# Quoi ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ça ne va pas ?**

**# Si, si, dit Drago avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas été malade de la journée mais je voulais te demander... pour Stephan...**

**# Ha...**

**# Tu m'a bien expliqué tout à l'heure mais je voudrais savoir... Combien de temps va-t-il rester ?**

**# Hé bien... commença Harry. Pour te dire, je n-en sait rien... S-il se comporte convenablement envers nous deux, je le garderais... De toutes façons, il est prévenu, à la moindre faute, je l-envoie dans le monde Moldu sans avertissement...**

**# Il est notre domestique, dit Drago. Mais comme il a été ton amant... Ne crois-tu pas qu'il pourrait un jour...**

**# Vouloir le redevenir ? acheva Harry.**

**Drago hocha la tête et Harry dit :**

**# Non. Je lui ait clairement fait comprendre que de mon côté, je ne ressentait plus rien pour lui et même si, par le plus grand des hasards, il m'aime encore d'une quelconque façon que cela soit, il souffrira d'autant plus en nous voyant ensembles... heureux...**

**Drago eut alors un sourire typiquement Serpentard puis il dit :**

**# Tu as vraiment envie de le voir souffrir, hein ? Remarque, après ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est normal... Mais quand même...**

**# Ha non, dit Harry. Ne va pas te mettre à l'apprécier, il n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**Drago regarda Harry en haussant les sourcils puis le Brun dit :**

**# Stephan ne doit plus être considéré comme un être humain, tu entend ? J'aurais pensé qu'après avoir faillit tuer tes parents, tu le haïrait mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas...**

**# Harry, dit le Serpentard. Je ne le connaît pas, je dois en savoir plus sur lui avant de t'affirmer que je le hait ou que je... ou que j'ai un peu d'estime pour lui...**

**Harry pinça les lèvres puis il tourna la tête, attiré par un groupe de bruyant Serdaigles pour enfin regarder Drago et dire :**

**# Je pense pouvoir t'aider dans ce cas là...**

**# Ha ?**

**# Je t'en parlerais demain...**

**# Ok...**

**Drago sourit puis il se pencha et embrassa son compagnon sur le joue avant de se remettre à manger lentement.**

**Après le dîner, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Drago, Stephan, Rogue et McGonagall se rendirent tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore et celui-ci dit, une fois que Hermione et Drago se furent assit pour les soulager un peu du fardeau qu'ils portaient tous deux et qui les fatiguaient :**

**# Bien. Tout le monde est présent donc je vais pouvoir parler... Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, Harry a demandé à Mr Smith - Stephan - de le servir en guise de punition mais surtout de vengeance, n'est-ce pas Harry ?**

**Harry hocha la tête et Drago lui prit la main.**

**# Severus, Minerva et moi avons longuement réfléchit à ce sujet et nous avons décidé d'accorder sa demande à Harry...**

**Harry sourit légèrement et Stephan aussi mais intérieurement puis Dumbledore ajouta :**

**# A une seule condition...**

**# Ha ? dit Harry.**

**# Harry, je veux, et tu n'a rien à dire à ce sujet, que Stephan reste votre serviteur à toi et Drago jusqu'à la naissance de votre enfant. Jusque là, il vivra avec vous dans la Tour Sud et il lui sera interdit d'en sortir sauf accompagné de Harry _ou_ Drago, c'est compris ?**

**Les trois intéressés hochèrent la tête et, alors que Harry allait parler, un hibou entra dans le bureau et lâcha une lettre sur les genoux d'Hermione qui, étonné, regarda l'expéditeur.**

**Elle eut un sursaut et elle déchira l'enveloppe fébrilement. Elle en sortit un parchemin orange et elle sourit en le lisant puis, le repliant, elle se leva et dit :**

**# Je m'excuse, professeurs, mais je dois me rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital avec Drago... Mr Malefoy est sortit du coma et est hors de danger à présent...**

**Drago bondit de son fauteuil et Dumbledore sourit en disant :**

**# Oui Drago, vas-y, de toutes façons, l'entretient est terminé...**

**# Pouvons-nous emprunter votre cheminée ? demanda Hermione en attachant sa cape.**

**Dumbledore fit un signe de tête positif et les deux sorciers entrèrent dans le large foyer et disparurent une fois qu'Hermione eut crié la destination.**

**Dumbledore regarda ensuite Harry puis Stephan et il dit :**

**# Stephan...**

**# Oui monsieur ?**

**# Je veux que tu saches que peu de monde te porte dans son coeur depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry mais j'espère que tu va remédier à cela et tout faire pour remonter dans mon estime en premier.**

**# Oui monsieur, dit Stephan en s'autorisant à lever les yeux sur le vieux directeur.**

**# Très bien alors si j'ai ta parole, cette réunion est terminée, dit Dumbledore. Harry...**

**# Oui, monsieur ?**

**# Exceptionnellement, toi et Drago êtes dispensés de ronde, tu peux donc retourner dans ta Tour...**

**# Hum... dit Harry. Professeur ?**

**# Oui, Harry ?**

**# Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune et... comment dire... le professeur Lupin m'a demandé d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite... Le mois dernier, il a rencontré une femelle loup-garou et...**

**# C'est risqué ce que tu me demandes là, dit Dumbledore. Néanmoins, comme tu connais les dangers de la Forêt, je t'autorise à y aller mais uniquement si le professeur Rogue t'accompagne...**

**Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus qui hocha la tête en disant :**

**# Nous partirons après la ronde, monsieur...**

**# Comme vous voudrez, dit Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête.**

**# Monsieur... demanda alors timidement Stephan.**

**# Oui ?**

**# Etant donné que je connais assez bien la Forêt, m'autoriser-vous à accompagner Harry ? demanda Stephan sans regarder les personnes autour de lui. Mes animaux pourront l'aider à retrouver ce loup-garou...**

**# Harry, dit Dumbledore en regardant le Gryffondor. C'est toi qui décide.**

**# C'est d'accord, dit Harry. Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit entière dans la Forêt en cherchant dans tous les sens... Si Stephan sait quoi que ce soit sur ce loup-garou femelle, il nous sera utile pour la retrouver.**

**# Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Bien, allez maintenant...**

**Les sorciers entourant le vieux directeur hochèrent la tête puis ils quittèrent le bureau et, tout en retournant à la Tour Sud, Harry dit :**

**# Tu es sûr de savoir où se trouve ce loup-garou ?**

**# Quasiment, dit Stephan. Il m'est déjà arrivé de le croiser dans les bois... Je me souviens qu'une fois, Adorian l'a blessé d'un coup de sabot à l'épaule alors qu'il nous avait attaqués...**

**# Est-tu certain que c'est une femelle ?**

**# Non, avoua Stephan. Mais le flair de Sana nous le dira...**

**# Très bien, dit Harry. Rogue et moi serons sous notre forme Animagi et tu prendra place sur mon dos afin que nous allions plus vite et au cas où nous devrions fuir. Je t'autorise à envoyer un hibou à Adorian pour lui dire d'être prêt pour onze heures et afin qu'il aie le temps de trouver Sana.**

**# Tu es trop bon Harry, dit Stephan.**

**# Et je continuerais à l'être tant que tu restera docile, dit Harry.**

**Stephan baissa les yeux puis ils parvinrent à un tableau et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret qui se trouvait derrière et qui conduisait directement à la Tour Sud.**

**La soirée et la nuit promettaient d'êtres mouvementées...**


	35. Chapitre 34

Kikou, me revoilà ! Desolée, j'ai été longue à publier mais en ce moment, mon inspi à un peu de mal à trouver des idées. Rajoutez à cela mon ordinateur qui veut jouer les grevistes... enfin bref, maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et je vais uptader cette fic. Va aussi bientot en avoir une nouvelle mais je voudrais avancer un peu dans les chapitres avant de vous l'offrir, lol !

Aller, asser causer, passons aux RAR !

**AMY KEIRA **: Wha ! Un(e) nouvelle(eau) lectrice(eur) ! Ils sont rares les nouveaux mais y'en a quand même et sur ce, je remercie les fidèles qui ont la patience de ma lire, lol ! Aller, voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

**ANGEL 2006 **: Merci, et oui, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ! lol ! Aller bonne lecture !

**ANGEL'S EYES **: C'est normal que t'ai pas tout compris ( attention, je dis pas ca en reference à ton intelligence, loin de là ! lol ! ) Parce que j'ai pas non plus vraiment precisé si Stefan allait rester après la naissance du bébé de Drago. Du reste, je crois quand dans ce chapitre, j'en parle pas non plus... hum, faudrais que je vois ça dans les prochains, lol ! Voilà, bonne lecture ! Ha ouais, encore une chose ! Pour ce qui est de Stefan, j'ai d'ailleurs du l'expliquer, j'aurais pas pu "ordonner" à Harry de le tuer parce que, même s'ils se sont separés, il reste toujours quelque chose entre eux, même si c'est invisible. Voilà pour la petite precision.

**BUBBLEGUM712 **: Alors, pour le bébé de Drago, Stefan sait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourra rien y changer. Alors j'ai supposé qu'il prefere encaisser sans rien dire plutot que de se mettre à râler contre Harry qui ne lui donnera surement pas raison. Voilà pourla petite explication. Aller, bonne lecture !

**ISABELLE4EVER **: Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! Le reste, le voilà, mais ya pas tout, ya encore des chapitres à venir ! lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 34

**- Prêt ? demanda Hermione en prenant le bras de Drago.**

**- Prêt, dit Drago en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione.**

**- Alors allons-y…**

**Et elle poussa la porte de la chambre 1025, celle où Mr Malefoy avait été installé quelques minutes après son réveil.**

**L'homme tourna la tête vers les visiteurs et son visage fatigué se fendit d'un large sourire quand il vit Hermione puis Drago entrer à pas de loup.**

**- Fils, dit-il en se redressant contre les oreillers. Miss Granger…**

**- Bonjour Mr Malefoy… dit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelle joie de vous enfin réveillé…**

**- Non, miss Granger, dit Lucius. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venue me voir pendant…**

**Hermione rougit puis Drago dit en s'approchant du lit :**

**- Père… Vous nous avez fait une de ces peur à mère et moi…**

**Lucius leva son bras valide et le passa autour du cou de Drago en le serrant contre lui.**

**- Alors ? demanda-t-il pendant que Drago se redressait. Comment vont mes quatres sorciers préférés ?**

**- Quatre ? s'étonna Hermione avec un sourire. Nous ne sommes pourtant que trois… à moins que vous ne comptiez votre épouse qui n'est pourtant pas dans cette pièce…**

**- Non, dit Lucius. Quatre…**

**Il regarda alors son fils qui comprit et il dit :**

**- Comment l'avez-vous su, père ? A ce que j'ai compris, nous sommes vos premiers visiteurs…**

**- C'est simple, dit Mr Malefoy avec un petit sourire vers Hermione. C'est miss Granger qui me l'a dit…**

**- Ha ? dit Hermione, rougissant. Je ne m'en souvient pas…**

**Lucius la regarda puis il se tourna vers Drago et dit :**

**- Je suis fier de toi mon fils… Ta mère le sait-elle ?**

**- Oui, dit Drago. Il semblerait que seuls les élèves du collège ne soient pas encore au courant à présent…**

**Il eut un petit rire puis un message volant, sorte de petit avion en papier, entra dans la chambre et voleta vers Drago qui le prit et le déplia.**

**- Mère veut me voir, dit-il en regardant son père.**

**- Va, dit Lucius en souriant.**

**Drago sourit à son tour puis il se pencha vers son père et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la chambre en disant à Hermione qu'ils se reverraient bien une autre fois.**

**Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se tourna vers Mr Malefoy et elle alla s'asseoir près du lit.**

**Elle ne pu alors retenir ses larmes et elle se mit à pleurer en portant une main à sa bouche tout en disant :**

**- Mr Malefoy… J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais revenir… J'ai eut si peur…**

**Touché, Mr Malefoy posa sa main libre sur la joue de la jeune femme puis il dit :**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis coriace, on ne me tue pas si facilement…**

**Hermione tenta de sourire mais elle n'offrit qu'une grimace et Mr Malefoy l'attira doucement vers lui en disant :**

**- Séchez vos larmes, miss… Allez…**

**Hermione sourit puis elle se redressa et dit :**

**- Hier… je suis allée chez mon médecin Moldu… pour le bébé…**

**- Ha ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- Pas du tout, dit Hermione en souriant. C'était juste un contrôle mais le médecin m'a demandé si je voulais savoir si ça sera une fille ou un garçon. Je lui ait dit oui mais et vous ? Voulez-vous savoir ? Après tout, c'est aussi votre enfant…**

**Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et Mr Malefoy dit :**

**- J'aimerais bien, miss Granger…**

**- C'est un petit garçon, dit alors Hermione en souriant. Quand Alexandre l'a su, il s'est légèrement renfrogné mais il a finit par sourire… Je crois qu'il était déçu…**

**- Ha ? Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Il voulait une fille et il m'a tenu tête pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à Londres en me disant que ça serait une fille… J'ai finit par le croire et j'ai quand même été très contente de découvrir un garçon… Ainsi, même si Drago a une fille, il restera toujours un Malefoy car il est hors de question que cet enfant prenne le nom de famille d'Alexandre… Jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard, il portera le nom de Greenwald puis après il deviendra un Malefoy, comme son père…**

**Mr Malefoy sourit puis Hermione dit :**

**- Je vais vous laisser à présent… Il est tard et Alexandre doit tourner en rond dans le salon en m'usant le tapis…**

**Elle sourit puis elle se leva, se pencha sur Mr Malefoy et déposa un baiser sur son front en ajoutant :**

**- Rétablissez-vous vite, Mr Malefoy…**

**- Comptez sur moi, miss, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses ont changé pendant mon « absence »…**

**- Plus que vous ne le pensez, dit Hermione en souriant. Aller, à je ne sais quand… Je ne pense pas revenir d'ici une ou deux semaines… Il faut bien que je m'occupe un peu de ma maison.**

**Elle sourit puis, écartant les bras, elle transplana en même temps que Drago qui venait de dire la même chose à sa mère, à quelque chose près.**

**Drago reparu devant les grilles de Poudlard au moment même où Rogue, Harry et Stephan descendaient les marches de pierre du perron.**

**- Où vous allez ? demanda le Serpentard en rejoignant les trois personnes.**

**Harry et lui s'embrassèrent furtivement puis Harry dit :**

**- On va à la « chasse au loup-garou femelle »…**

**- Vraiment ? Mais… N'est-ce pas risqué ?**

**- Si, Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue. Très, mais Mr Smith nous accompagne et comme il dit connaître la Forêt, nous sauront où il – elle – se cache…**

**- Je ne vous propose pas de vous accompagner, dit Drago. Je suis assez trouillard dans mon genre…**

**Il eut un sourire et Harry dit :**

**- De toutes façons, je ne t'aurais pas laissé y aller, quoi que tu aie dit. Tu attends un bébé, je te rappelle, il t'est donc à présent interdit de crapahuter, dans la Forêt Interdite par exemple…**

**Drago tira la langue à Harry puis, leur souhaitant une bonne chasse, il rentra dans le château et retrouva les professeurs pour la ronde quotidienne. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se joignit à eux bien que Dumbledore l'en ai dispensé.**

**- Aller, Potter, dit Rogue. Transformez-vous que je puisse vous jeter le sort d'_Animaparla_… dit Rogue en tirant sa baguette magique.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis il prit rapidement la forme d'un grand Cerf gris et Rogue dit :**

**_- Animaparla_ !**

**Le rayon violet frappa Harry qui frissonna puis il dit d'une voix légèrement déformée :**

**- A votre tour, professeur… Stephan vous jettera le sortilège puis il grimpera sur mon dos…**

**Rogue regarda Stephan puis il hocha légèrement la tête et prit la forme d'un Sombral qui, Harry le remarqua en s'approchant de lui, était bien plus grand qu'un Sombral normal.**

**- Aller Stephan, dit Harry. Et fait attention, je te surveille…**

**Stephan regarda Harry puis il hocha la tête et lança le sort à Rogue qui dit :**

**- Bien, allons-y maintenant…**

**Stephan s'approcha de Harry et il posa les mains sur le dos du Cerf puis, d'un bond, il s'y installa et Harry dit :**

**- Tiens-toi comme tu peux mais cramponnes-toi parce si jamais on doit courir et que tu tombe, je ne reviendrais pas…**

**Stephan frémit puis il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du garrot saillant de Harry et celui-ci ajouta :**

**- Si tu n'a vraiment pas de prise, tu pourra t'accrocher à mon cou mais sinon non, compris ?**

**Stephan hocha la tête puis Harry et Rogue se mirent en marche et Stephan les conduisit jusqu'au point de rencontre où ils devaient retrouver le Centaure blanc et la louve.**

**Ils marchèrent pendant plus de deux heures avant d'arriver au point de rencontre.**

**Adorian resta muet quand il vit Rogue sous sa forme de Sombral. Visiblement, les Centaures et les Sombrals n'étaient pas très amis…**

**- Adorian, dit Stephan. Peux-tu nous conduire là où nous avons vu le loup-garou le mois dernier ?**

**- Oui, Maître, dit Adorian en inclinant la tête.**

**Harry s'ébroua et Stephan dit :**

**- Je suis désolé, Harry…**

**- Allons-y, dit soudain Rogue. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit…**

**Harry acquiesça puis il dit :**

**- Adorian, à partir de maintenant, c'est à moi que tu obéit, Stephan n'est plus ton maître, c'est compris ?**

**Le Centaure hocha la tête et Harry regard la louve caché dans l'ombre du Centaure. Harry vit les deux yeux jaunes se fermer une seconde puis Harry dit :**

**- Aller Adorian, conduis-nous à cet endroit…**

**Le Centaure hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis il se mit en route, suivit par Sana puis Rogue et enfin Harry avec Stephan sur son dos.**

**- Les heures passent et il n'y a toujours rien… marmonna Harry en faisant un grand pas pour enjamber une souche. Stephan, es-tu sûr du chemin ?**

**- Certain, dit Stephan, toujours sur le dos de Harry, lui-même toujours sous sa forme Animagi.**

**- La lune est à moitié cachée… fit remarquer Rogue en levant sa tête sombre au pelage luisant vers le disque clair dans le ciel.**

**De-ci de-là, les rayons de la lune parvenaient à percer l'épaisseur des branchages des arbres et ainsi Harry et Rogue pouvaient voir où ils allaient mais parfois, il faisait aussi sombre que dans un four.**

**Harry allait parler quand soudain, un hurlement retentit et tout le monde se figea, même l'air semblait immobile.**

**- Loup ? demanda Harry.**

**- Non, loup-garou, dit Rogue. Ça venait du Nord…**

**- Là-bas ? s'étonna Stephan. Mais il n'y a rien…**

**- C'est à dire ? demanda Harry en regardant le jeune homme de son grand œil vert.**

**- Tout au Nord de la Forêt Interdite se trouve une falaise abrupte d'environ 150 mètres de haut… dit Stephan. Un loup-garou ne s'y risquerait pas quand on sait qu'ils ont, pour la plupart, peur du vide…**

**- On va y aller, dit Harry. Ça ne nous coûte rien d'aller voir…**

**Rogue regarda Harry puis tous prirent le très fin chemin de terre qui serpentait devant eux.**

**Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, les arbres devinrent plus espacés puis la forêt s'arrêta complément, dévoilant une langue de terre battue par les vents.**

**- Là… dit Rogue en regardant autour de lui. Regardez Potter… A gauche…**

**Harry tourna la tête vers la gauche et il vit une forme sombre accroupie sur le sol. Les poils de son dos étaient hérissés et ses longues pattes avant semblaient fouiller le sol.**

**- On l'a trouvée… murmura Harry.**

**Il recula mais soudain le loup-garou se figea dans ses gestes et il leva la tête vers les intrus. Harry vit alors deux yeux jaunes se tourner vers lui.**

**- On est fichus… dit Stephan. Il nous a vus…**

**- Silence, grogna Harry. Descend…**

**Stephan s'exécuta puis Harry redevint humain et, lançant un sortilège de Stupéfixion, il réussit à surprendre l'animal mais le loup-garou sauta et le rayon rouge rebondit contre le sol et s'en alla dans le vide.**

**Le loup-garou grogna puis il se prépara à attaquer et Harry à riposter quand soudain Adorian et Sana se mirent devant lui, surprenant tout le monde.**

**- Si tu veux attaquer, dit Adorian. Il va falloir avant affronter un Centaure et une louve !**

**Le loup-garou se figea puis il grogna sourdement et Harry et Rogue reculèrent, Harry faisant signe à Stephan de rester derrière lui.**

**Rogue reprit forme humaine puis, tirant une fiole de son manteau, il la lança habilement par-dessus Adorian et la petite fiole se brisa juste devant le loup-garou, dégageant une épaisse fumée jaune.**

**L'animal toussa puis il gémit et s'effondra en avant. Rogue s'avança alors, écartant Adorian et Sana et, sa baguette à la main, il s'approcha du loup-garou.**

**Doucement, il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et l'animal grogna sourdement puis, regardant Harry, il dit :**

**- Vous pouvez avancer Potter, il est à présent inoffensif…**

**- Qu'avez-vous utilisé ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.**

**- Il y a déjà quelques semaines que je suis sur cette potion paralysante pour Lupin… Ça a été une occasion de la tester, dit Rogue avec un léger sourire. Aller, rentrons à présent…**

**Harry hocha la tête puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, Rogue lia poignets et chevilles du loup-garou et Harry entendit Sana dire :**

**- Que comptez-vous en faire ?**

**Le Gryffondor se tourna vers la louve puis il dit :**

**- Nous allons l'amener au château et la présenter à un autre loup-garou… Pourquoi ?**

**- Comme ça, dit Sana en détournant les yeux vers Stephan qui se tenait dans l'ombre d'Adorian.**

**- Approches donc Sana, dit alors Harry. Et dis-nous si c'est une femelle…**

**Sana obéit docilement et elle huma quelques secondes l'odeur de l'animal paralysé, allongé sur le sol entre Rogue et Harry.**

**- S'en est une… dit Sana en reculant vivement. Pouah ! Je déteste l'odeur des loups-garous… c'est affreux…**

**- On s'en fiche, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal. Adorian, approche, tu va la transporter jusqu'à Poudlard.**

**- Hein ? Mais…**

**- Adorian, dit Stephan.**

**Le Centaure blanc regarda son maître puis il hocha la tête et s'approcha.**

**Harry fit léviter la bête consciente mais incapable de bouger et il la déposa en travers du dos du Centaure puis il demanda :**

**- Professeur… Combien de temps fait effet cette potion ?**

**- Douze heures, dit Rogue. Enfin normalement… Si nous nous dépêchons de rentrer, nous devrions arriver à la mettre dans un cachot sans risquer de se faire mordre.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis, se transformant en Cerf, il dit :**

**- Stephan, monte derrière Adorian, tu tiendra la louve pour ne pas qu'on la sème en route…**

**- Oui Harry, dit Stephan.**

**Il avait les mains tremblantes mais il ne dit rien de plus et Adorian l'aida à grimper sur sa croupe avant que Rogue ne dise, s'étant transformé en Sombral :**

**- Nous irons plus vite en courant… Personne ne s'arrête tant que nous ne sommes pas en vue de la cabane de Hagrid, c'est compris ?**

**- Oui, dit Harry. Aller, allons-y, ajouta-t-il.**

**Les quatre animaux partirent alors grand train à travers les énormes arbres noirs et Harry suivait prudemment Adorian, galopant aux côtés de Rogue en silence.**

**Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite à l'aube et le professeur de Potions se dépêcha de mener Adorian dans un passage secret qui menait directement dans les cachots de Poudlard.**

**Une fois que le loup-garou femelle fut enfermé dans une sombre cellule, Rogue et Harry remontèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard, suivis par Stephan tandis qu'Adorian et Sana rejoignaient la forêt.**

**- Quand reprendra-t-elle forme humaine ? demanda Harry.**

**- Dans quelques heures je pense, dit Rogue. Vous devriez aller voir Lupin… Si la potion tue-loup à fait effet, il doit être de nouveau lui-même…**

**- Vous avez raison, dit Harry. Je vais y aller mais avant, je vais passer chez moi… J'ai grand besoin d'une douche…**

**Il plissa le nez en souriant puis Rogue le mit hors de son bureau pour être tranquille et prendre lui aussi une bonne douche, vraiment bienvenue après une nuit en à courir les bois sous la forme d'un Sombral…**

**Harry remonta dans le hall d'entrée en disant :**

**- Stephan, tu va venir avec moi chez Lupin… Tu l'a déjà soigné avec moi, tu m'aidera de nouveau…**

**- Comme tu voudras, dit Stephan. Hem… Harry…**

**- Oui ?**

**Harry passa derrière une tapisserie et Stephan dit :**

**- Depuis combien de temps sors-tu avec Drago ?**

**- Ça fera un an le dix octobre, dit Harry. Pourquoi ?**

**- Comme ça, dit Stephan. Juste pour savoir… Et avant lui… Tu as eut d'autre amants ?**

**- Non, dit Harry. Quand tu es partit, j'ai déjà mit presque trois semaines à me remettre des mes blessures puis il m'a fallut plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un…**

**Stephan rougit en baissant la tête.**

**- Harry, dit-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal… Je t'aimais pourtant encore beaucoup mais la routine commençait à s'installer et…**

**- Et moi aussi j'avais remarqué que nous étions plus distants de jours en jours, dit Harry, se laissant aller aux confidences. Tu passait beaucoup de temps aux Trois Balais et moi avec Lupin… On se voyait plus que le soir et là, on faisait l'amour mais je t'avoue qu'à la fin, je n'avait plus vraiment goût à cela…**

**- Je l'avait remarqué, dit Stephan. Et je crois que c'est à cause de cela que je t'ai… brutalisé…**

**- A cause du fait que…**

**- Non, à cause de la routine, dit Stephan. J'ai commencé à boire quand j'ai remarqué que notre couple battait de l'aile… J'ai pourtant essayé de le remonter, crois-moi mais ça n'a pas marché et j'ai sentit un soir que c'était finit… On avait touché le fond et notre ménage était brisé et irréparable… Je m'en suis voulu à mort, j'ai même pensé me suicider mais au lieu de cela, j'ai préféré me soûler en m'enfilant un magnum d'Ogden's Old Firewisky…**

**- J'avais sentit moi aussi que notre couple battait de l'aile… J'ai bien vu tes efforts pour le remonter… J'ai même appréciés tes « cadeaux » mais j'ai compris moi aussi, rapidement, qu'on ne pourrait plus remonter… Le soir où tu m'as battu, je t'attendais pour en parler et pour qu'on décide de se séparer en bons termes mais c'est l'effet inverse qui s'est produit. Tu es rentré soûl de Pré-au-Lard et tu m'a frappé…**

**Stephan baissa un peu plus la tête puis il s'arrêta de marcher et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir désert qu'ils parcouraient depuis quelques minutes.**

**- Stephan ? dit Harry en se retournant.**

**Le garçon habillé de beige se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre et il se mit à pleurer en disant :**

**- Je m'en veux Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir… quand Hermione m'a laissé partir, je me suis rendu dans cette maison dans la Forêt Interdite. Un vieux nain y habitait et j'ai vécu deux mois avec lui avant qu'il ne meure et me laisse la maison et les animaux… Je me suis alors mit à t'espionner tout en apprivoisant certains animaux de la Forêt. Saïga, le Noir des Hébrides, m'a donné du fil à retordre et c'est là que j'ai perdu mon œil… Mais œil de verre ou pas, je m'en fichait, je ne faisait que de penser à toi une fois que mon esprit n'était plus occupé par mes animaux… Un an après avoir quitté Poudlard, à bout mentalement, j'ai tenté de me suicider…**

**Harry s'approcha du garçon blond et il s'abaissa à son niveau alors que Stephan remontait sa manche droite, dévoilant ainsi une longue et épaisse cicatrice rouge tout le long de l'avant-bras.**

**- Tu t'es ouvert les bras ? dit le Gryffondor en prenant le poignet dans sa main.**

**Stephan hocha la tête puis il dit :**

**- C'est Sazae qui m'a sauvé… La compagne d'Adorian, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Harry le regardait de travers. Elle m'a trouvé gisant dans la cuisine et elle a usé de sa magie pour arrêter mon sang de s'enfuir de mon corps… Je lui en ait voulu de ne pas m'avoir laissé partir mais par la suite, ma haine contre elle est passé, surtout quand elle a donné un poulain à Adorian…**

**Harry sourit puis Stephan reprit :**

**- C'est là que j'ai eut l'idée de t'espionner… Je ne pensait pas mal faire puisque c'était pour moi comme une maigre consolation de ton absence… J'ai ensorcelé un miroir avec un de tes photos que j'avais découpée dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _et j'ai ainsi pu voir et entendre tout ce que tu faisais et disais, jours et nuits… Par la suite, j'ai fait une nouvelle tentative de suicide mais là encore Sazae s'est retrouvée entre moi et le couteau…**

**Stephan baissa la tête et ses larmes, qui s'étaient taries pendant son discours, reprirent et Harry, prit de compassion, passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon et il le serra brièvement contre lui en disant :**

**- J'ignoraist cela, Stephan… Je sais que tu aimerais que je te pardonne mais je ne peux pas… Pas pour le moment en tous cas…**

**Il se releva alors et ajouta :**

**- Aller viens, nous avons un loup-garou à aller voir…**

**Stephan leva les yeux sur Harry puis il se leva et suivit le Gryffondor qui remonta dans la Tour Sud grâce à un nouveau passage secret.**

**- Oh mon cœur… marmonna Drago en se tournant dans le lit du Gryffondor. C'est maintenant que tu rentre ?**

**- Je suis désolé… chuchota Harry. Mais nous avons la louve à présent…**

**- C'est vrai ? C'est bien alors… J'espère seulement qu'elle est belle…**

**Il bailla et Harry se redressa en disant :**

**- Je prend une douche puis je me sauve, avec Stephan, nous devons aller voir Lupin…**

**- Avec Stephan ? s'étonna Drago.**

**- Oui, il m'a aidé à le soigner quand on était encore ensembles, tu sais, dit Harry en se déshabillant. Et puis Lupin a confiance en lui autant qu'en moi…**

**- Dans ce cas, dit Drago en baillant de nouveau.**

**- Aller, rendors-toi, il te reste encore plus d'une heure avant le petit-déjeuner…**

**Il se pencha sur le Blond, l'embrassa sur la joue puis il sauta dans la douche tandis que des ronflements sourds montaient du lit.**

**Stephan était lui aussi dans la douche que Harry avait aménagée dans le cagibi.**

**Appuyé contre le carrelage blanc, il réfléchissait tandis que l'eau tiède lui coulait sur le visage et le long du corps.**

**« Harry ne m'aime plus du tout… » songea-t-il en augmentant le débit d'eau. « Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il tient encore à moi quelque part… La preuve, il n'a pas réussit à me tuer l'autre jour dans la Forêt et puis après, il a changé ses plans… »**

**Il soupira puis coupa l'eau et dit à voix haute :**

**- Enfin… A présent, il est avec le fils Malefoy et il semble l'aimer énormément…**

**Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis il s'habilla et, au moment où il sortait de son cagibi, en fermant soigneusement la porte, Edwige entra par la fenêtre et elle se posa sur le bureau.**

**- Bonjour Edwige, dit Stephan en s'approchant du bureau.**

**La chouette tourna ses yeux d'ambre vers lui et, quand elle le reconnu, elle détourna la tête et s'éloigna.**

**- Visiblement, elle t'en veux encore, dit une voix dans le dos de Stephan qui se retourna.**

**Harry descendit les marches de pierre puis il s'approcha du bureau, prit la lettre qu'Edwige portait à la patte et il déposa le volatile sur son perchoir, lui donnant une poignée de graines.**

**- Harry… dit Stephan.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Dis-moi… Que vais-je devoir faire en restant ici ?**

**- Hé bien… dit Harry en repliant la lettre. Comme nous sommes à Poudlard, il te sera inutile de faire le ménage ou à manger, les Elfes sont là pour, mais par contre, tu devras t'occuper de mes animaux si je ne suis pas là, et répondre aux divers ordres que Drago et moi pourrons te donner.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- C'est déjà pas mal, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Crois-moi, dans les mois qui vont suivre, Drago va devenir de plus en plus insupportable et tu ne me dira plus « C'est tout ? »…**

**- Dis-moi Harry…**

**- Mhm ?**

**- Hum… Tu m'a dit que Drago attendait un bébé mais… comment ?**

**- C'est trop long à expliquer, dit Harry. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le temps mais peut-être un après-midi où je n'ai pas cours, je te dirais comment un homme peut tomber enceint… Aller, allons-y maintenant, nous sommes déjà en retard…**

**Prenant son nécessaire pour soigner le professeur de DCFM, Harry et Stephan quittèrent la tour et se rendirent dans les appartements de Lupin aussi vite que possible.**

**Arrivés là-bas, Harry entra sans frapper et il trouva Lupin allongé sur le sol de son bureau ravagé, entièrement nu.**

**Déposant sur lui sa cape, Harry sortit de son sac une fiole de sels qu'il lui balada sous le nez. L'effet fut immédiat et Lupin ouvrit les yeux.**

**- Harry… dit-il en se redressant.**

**- Bonjour, professeur Lupin, dit Harry en aidant le professeur à se relever.**

**Il le fit ensuite asseoir sur une chaise et, se tournant vers Stephan, il dit :**

**- Stephan, est-ce que tu peux commencer à ranger pendant que je le soigne ?**

**- Bien sûr Harry, dit le garçon blond avec un signe de tête.**

**Et il se pencha et ramassa un livre portant trois longues marques de griffes. D'un geste de sa baguette que Harry lui avait rendu en venant ici, il remit le livre à neuf puis il le déposa dans la bibliothèque.**

**Harry sourit légèrement puis il se tourna vers Lupin et, d'un geste de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un paravent qui les enveloppa tous les deux.**

**- Aller, debout professeur, dit le Gryffondor.**

**Lupin obéit en tournant le dos à Harry puis il laissa tomber le cape et Harry examina le corps de son professeur sans aucune gêne.**

**- Je me demande bien comment vous arrivez à vous faire toutes ces blessures en une seule nuit et en restant enfermé dans votre bureau, dit Harry en passant sa baguette sur une longue estafilade qui disparu rapidement, ne laissant qu'une marque rouge s'ajoutant aux autres plus claires.**

**- Je me griffe moi-même, dit Lupin, les bras croisés autour de son torse. Parfois il m'arrive de me mordre aussi mais je me blesse surtout en me griffant…**

**Harry ne répondit pas et Lupin ajouta :**

**- Au fait Harry… J'ai entendu que tu étais allé dans la forêt cette nuit ?**

**- Oui, dit Harry en souriant tout en refermant une autre plaie. Et nous avons trouvé le loup-garou femelle que vous aviez vu le mois dernier…**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**Harry de nouveau puis il fit tourner le professeur face à lui et il dit en lui soignant une énième blessure :**

**- Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble puisque, quand nous l'avons capturée, elle était sous sa forme loup-garou mais d'ici quelques heures, elle sera redevenue humaine et nous pourrons aller la voir…**

**- Comment es-tu sûr que c'est une fem… femme ?**

**Il allait dire femelle mais il s'était reprit à temps et Harry dit :**

**- Sana, la louve de Stephan nous a aidé…**

**- Stephan ? Mais que fait-il ici ?**

**- Je vous expliquerais plus tard, professeur, dit Harry. Voilà, c'est bon, vous pouvez aller vous habiller…**

**Et il sortit de derrière le paravent, laissant le professeur Lupin s'habiller tranquillement.**

**- Harry ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je crois que je vais avoir du pain sur la planche pour me faire de nouveau accepter au sein de Poudlard… dit Stephan sans regarder le Gryffondor.**

**Il déposa une pile de livres dans une étagère et Harry dit :**

**- Tant que te tiendras tranquille, que tu m'obéiras sans rouspéter, je pense que Poudlard arrivera vite à t'accepter de nouveau parmi nous… Je dis sans rouspéter mais attention, je ne veux pas que tu te comportes comme un Elfe de Maison, à toujours faire des courbettes de plus en plus bas, non, je veux juste que tu t'acquittes de la punition que je t'ai infligée…**

**- Etre avec toi n'est pas une punition Harry, tu le sait très bien…**

**- Oui, dit Harry en redressant un bougeoir.**

**Il soupira puis Lupin sortit de derrière le paravent qui se replia de lui-même avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée.**

**Quand le professeur de DCFM vit Stephan qui, en le voyant à son tour, s'était figé dans ses gestes, Harry cru bon d'intervenir en disant :**

**- Stephan, s'il te plait, remonte à la Tour, il va bientôt être l'heure de la sortie des classes et…**

**- Oui, Harry, dit Stephan.**

**Et il quitta le bureau de Lupin sans plus de manières.**

**- Harry, dit Lupin sur un ton de reproches. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête mais dois-je te rappeler tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ?**

**- Inutile, professeur, dit Harry sans regarder l'homme qui s'était assit sur son bureau. Je sais que vous m'aimez comme un père et que vous ne voulez que mon bonheur, comme mes amis du reste mais j'aimerais que vous cessiez de voir Stephan comme « le garçon qui a manqué de me tuer il y a deux ans », si c'est pas trop vous demander. Il a réellement changé, j'en suis certain.**

**- Bien… Si toi tu en es sûr alors je te fait confiance, dit Lupin en soupirant. Après tout, tu es garant de lui et je te fais confiance en ce qui concerne la punition que tu lui infligera à la prochaine bévue…**

**- Professeur, dit Harry. Je sent bien que vous êtes très remonté contre lui, tout le monde l'est et Hermione encore plus mais croyez-moi, il a changé… Il n'est plus le Stephan d'avant, il a mûrit et ça, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu dans la Forêt Interdite…**

**- Harry… dit Lupin. Quoi que tu dises ou fasse, nous autres mettrons du temps à nous faire à l'idée que tu lui a pardonné… Même si nous ne le montrons pas, Stephan est et restera celui qui a faillit te tuer, ne l'oublie surtout pas… Je ne dis pas qu'avec les années, notre rancune contre lui ne s'amenuisera pas, non, mais pas pour l'instant.**

**- Je comprend, professeur, dit Harry en redressant un second bougeoir.**

**Il s'arrêta dans son geste, la main posée sur l'une des branches du candélabre puis il dit :**

**- Stephan est encore amoureux de moi, vous savez… Mais moi non… Moi j'aime Drago, de tout mon cœur et nous allons avoir un enfant mais quelque part dans mon cœur, Stephan est toujours présent… On oublie jamais son premier amour, professeur…**

**- Non, jamais… soupira Lupin, le regard soudain lointain.**

**- Vous pensez à ma mère ? demanda alors Harry.**

**- Oui, soupira Lupin en regardant Harry, un léger sourire. J'ai énormément aimé ta mère mais elle m'a préféré James et j'avoue que le résultat de cet amour est plutôt réussit.**

**Harry rougit et Lupin lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'envoyer à d'autres occupations.**


	36. Chapitre 35

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chap et malheureusement, je n'en ai plus d'avance donc il va falloir patienter plus longtemps que d'habitude, le temps que je ponde un nouveau chapitre . Ayant une dizaine de fics en cours donc 5 sur Harry Potter, j'essaierais de faire au plus vite mais, hélas, je ne vous garantit rien.

Place aux RAR maintenant !

**AMY KEIRA** : Heureuse de voir que j'ai encore de nouvelles lectrices, lol ! Ca fait plaisir ! Je comprend ta hâte ( c'est tout de même moi qui ait eecrit cette histoire lol ) et je te fait tout de suite plaisir avec ce chap. Kisu !

**ANGEL'S EYES** : Hé oui, il en faut bien des bonnes nouvelles ! lol ! Pour les bébés, dans le chapitre suivant je pense. Mouais... peut-etre bien. Aller, bonne lecture, Kisu !

**TCHII **: Heu... c't quoi ta review du chapitre 33 ? J'ai du la zapper, desolée, ce n'etait pas du tout intentionel. Quoi ? Ma fic est une drogue ? Ho my god ! lol, je rigole ! Abuse pas torp quand même parce quand ca sera finit (pas avant longtemps j'espere ), tu va être ne manque ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Pour le nombre de mois de Drago, je le dis dans ce chap là, je crois. Oui, au debut même. Voillà pour ta petit info. Aller, bonne leccture, Kisu !

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur :_**

**_Les # representent les dialogues. Je met ça par que me zappe encore les tirets._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Phenix_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 35

**# Harry… marmonna Drago.**

**# Quoi encore ? soupira le Gryffondor en posant sa plume.**

**# J'en peux plus…**

**# Ça fait trois fois que tu dis ça, mon cœur, dit Harry.**

**# Je sais… soupira le Serpentard. Vivement qu'il naisse…**

**# Tu as encore du temps devant toi, dit Harry en se levant. Tu n'en est qu'à quatre mois, je te rappelle.**

**Drago tenta un sourire puis Harry s'assit à ses côtés sur le sofa et dit :**

**#Tu devrais aller marcher un peu…**

**# Je suis trop fatigué pour, dit Drago en offrant un rictus à son compagnon.**

**# Aller, va te promener, dit alors Harry sur un ton décidé. Va jusque chez tes parents…**

**# A pied ?**

**# Mais non, benêt, dit Harry. Utilise un Portoloin…**

**Drago fit la moue puis il dit :**

**# Ça m'énerve d'être interdit de transplanage… Ça ne risque rien pourtant… Et Hermione, elle, elle transplane…**

**# Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, mon cœur, dit Harry en se levant. Aller, va donc voir tes parents, ça va faire deux mois que tu n'es pas allé les voir.**

**# J'ai pas envie…**

**# Tu veux que je te mette dehors ? demanda alors Harry.**

**# Mais ?**

**# Va te promener, dit le Gryffondor. Tes plaintes m'agacent et ça ne peut te faire que du bien de prendre l'air. Je viendrais bien avec toi mais j'ai encore 150 copies à corriger pour demain matin, je n'ai donc pas de temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui.**

**Drago soupira puis il se décida à se lever et, prenant sa cape, il dit :**

**# Je serait sûrement dans le parc si tu me cherche…**

**Le Gryffondor hocha la tête puis Drago l'embrassa et quitta la pièce. Harry alla ensuite se rasseoir à son bureau pour corriger ses copies.**

**Cependant, chez Hermione, celle-ci était affalée dans le sofa, les jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir.**

**# Mione, dit Alexandre en entrant dans le living. Ce n'est pas une position, enfin…**

**# Je sais Alex, dit Hermione en souriant. Mais j'ai mal aux jambes…**

**# Tu devrais marcher un peu plus, suggéra Alexandre en enfilant une veste noire sur sa chemise blanche. Bon aller, ajouta-t-il en regardant la pendule. J'y vais. A ce soir, ma chérie.**

**Il embrassa la jeune femme puis il sortit de la maison et Hermione entendit la voiture partir.**

**Elle ferma un instant les yeux et soudain, un craquement se fit entendre et Hermione rouvrit les yeux pour voir Mr Malefoy debout devant elle.**

**# Vous ne devriez pas transplaner, dit-elle en se redressant.**

**Pour toute réponse Mr Malefoy lui offrit un sourire puis Hermione dit :**

**# Asseyez-vous donc, vous allez bien rester quelques minutes…**

**# Merci, Miss, dit Mr Malefoy en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que lui montrait Hermione. Tout va bien pour vous ?**

**# Parfaitement, dit Hermione en souriant. J'ai mal aux jambes mais c'est normal… enfin je pense…**

**Elle eut un sourire puis Mr Malefoy sortit une bourse d'argent de son manteau en disant :**

**# Voilà les 100 Gallions…**

**# Vous êtes très généreux, Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione en prenant le sac de cuir de dragon qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.**

**Mr Malefoy sourit puis il demanda :**

**# Une question, miss…**

**# Oui ?**

**# Que faites-vous de cet argent ?**

**# Je m'en sert pour acheter les affaires du bébé, répondit Hermione. Et j'en met aussi une partie de côté pour plus tard… Pourquoi ?**

**# Non, juste comme ça, dit Mr Malefoy en souriant.**

**# Vous voulez un café ? demanda alors Hermione.**

**# Si il est fait, je veux bien, dit Lucius en regardant la jeune femme se lever.**

**Hermione alla dans la cuisine puis elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau supportant deux tasses, une cafetière et une assiette de gâteaux.**

**# Je ne devrais pas en boire, normalement, dit Hermione en servant le café dans deux tasses blanches ornées de volutes noires. Mais j'ai le droit de faire un écart de temps en temps.**

**Elle sourit à l'homme blond puis elle lui tendit une tasse avant de s'asseoir en soupirant dans le sofa, une main sur son ventre à présent bien visible.**

**# Mon bébé, dit-elle en souriant.**

**Elle eut soudain un sursaut et elle dit :**

**# Un futur Batteur de Quidditch celui-là…**

**Elle regarda Mr Malefoy qui regardait par la fenêtre et Hermione dit en fronçant les sourcils :**

**# Mr Malefoy ? Tout va bien ?**

**# Hein ? Pardon, miss… dit Mr Malefoy en regardant Hermione. Vous disiez ?**

**# Non… rien…**

**Mr Malefoy baissa alors les yeux sur sa tasse de café et Hermione dit :**

**# Mr Malefoy, vous semblez soucieux…**

**# Mais non, miss, dit Lucius.**

**Il se leva soudain et s'éloigna vers la baie vitrée. Etonnée, Hermione en fit autant et, s'approchant de lui, elle dit, sur un ton presque suppliant :**

**# Mr Malefoy…**

**Celui-ci soupira puis il finit par dire :**

**# Très bien… Puisque vous insistez…**

**# C'est Mrs Malefoy ? demanda alors Hermione. Drago ?**

**# Non, non, ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Mr Malefoy en secouant légèrement la tête. En fait… C'est vous qui me préoccupez…**

**# Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je vais très bien…**

**# Oui, je n'en doute pas, dit Lucius en se tournant vers Hermione.**

**Il posa sa tasse sur le manteau de la cheminée puis il dit :**

**# Durant ces deux derniers mois, j'ai longuement réfléchit à vous et à votre enfant…**

**# Mr Malefoy, dit alors Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Nous en avons déjà parlé, il est inutile de revenir là-dessus. Avec Alexandre, nous avons décidé que, jusqu'à onze ans, il irait dans une école Moldue puis qu'ensuite il irait à Poudlard.**

**# Justement, dit Mr Malefoy. Vous en avez décidé avec votre ami mais pas avec moi qui suis quand même le père de l'enfant…**

**# Ecoutez Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione en se détournant face à la baie vitrée, les bras croisés. Je vous aime beaucoup mais Alexandre non. Il ne vous déteste pas mais il ne vous aime pas non plus. Voilà pourquoi je vous ait dit de venir les après-midi, quand vous venez porter l'argent. Alexandre est mon fiancé, nous allons nous marier au mois de Janvier et…**

**# Et quoi ? Miss Granger, j'estime avoir mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, non ?**

**Hermione regarda Mr Malefoy du coin de l'œil puis elle soupira et dit :**

**# Je crois que vous vous attachez trop à cet enfant, Mr Malefoy. Je vous ai autorisé à me rendre visite quand vous le souhaitez, à « m'entretenir » et j'ai aussi promis que cet enfant porterait le nom des Malefoy une fois qu'il sera entré à Poudlard mais, jusque là, il sera notre fils, à Alexandre et moi et Narcissa et vous serez sa marraine et son parrain. Je croyais pourtant que nous étions d'accord là-dessus, non ?**

**Mr Malefoy regarda Hermione puis il baissa les yeux un instant avant de dire :**

**# Narcissa m'a proposé d'héberger l'enfant dès qu'il sera assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.**

**# Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione, faisant sursauter Mr Malefoy. Pour que vous le « dressiez » comme vous l'avez fait avec votre fils ? Jamais, Mr Malefoy !**

**# Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lucius. C'est mon fils…**

**# Et le mien aussi, Mr Malefoy ! Je suis sa _mère_, donc c'est avec moi qu'il va rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de voler de ses propres ailes !**

**Hermione s'arrêta soudain de parler et elle s'appuya contre le baie vitrée en disant :**

**# Je ne dois pas m'énerver…**

**# Miss Granger, dit Mr Malefoy en lui prenant le bras.**

**# Laissez-moi, dit Hermione un peu sèchement. Vous me faites crier alors que je suis enceinte…**

**# Je n'en avait absolument pas l'intention, dit Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes simplement trop vive…**

**Hermione respira lentement, une main sur le ventre puis elle dit, déjà plus calme :**

**# Ecoutez, Mr Malefoy. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous. Nous avons conclu un compromis et je tiens à ce qu'il soit respecté jusqu'au bout. Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je ne vous retient pas…**

**Mr Malefoy regarda Hermione puis il posa une main sur la joue d'Hermione et celle-ci dit en lui prenant la main :**

**# Voici un jeune joueur de Quidditch promettant…**

**Et elle posa la main diaphane sur son ventre recouvert d'un long pull noir.**

**Au même moment, le bébé donna un coup de poing et Mr Malefoy sourit en retirant sa main puis il dit :**

**# Ce sera un grand Batteur, miss Granger…**

**Et il transplana.**

**Hermione sourit puis elle alla s'asseoir en caressant son ventre. Quelque chose lui disait que les disputes entre elle et Mr Malefoy n'allaient pas êtres rares et elle pria pour qu'elles soient le plus espacé possible.**

**Drago était dans le grand hall d'entrée. N'ayant pas de cours cet après-midi là, il avait finit par céder à Harry et était sortit marcher un peu mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il devrait pourtant être heureux… Il avait tout pour plaire, un compagnon amoureux, un bébé en préparation, un mariage en vue, quoi de mieux ?**

**Mais non, Drago n'avait pas le sourire quand il traversa le hall d'entrée du château pour aller dans le parc.**

**En chemin, il croisa McGonagall qui rentrait et celle-ci lui demanda :**

**# Alors, Mr Malefoy ? Enfin décidé à sortir ?**

**# Non, dit Drago en esquissant un sourire. C'est Harry qui m'a obligé à sortir… Je crois que je lui tape sur les nerfs…**

**# Allons, allons, Malefoy, dit McGonagall en posant une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Potter ne pense pas ce qu'il dit… Il veut votre bien et rester enfermé dans son bureau n'est pas ce qu'il qualifierait de « bien »…**

**# Je sais… soupira le Blond.**

**# Aller, Mr Malefoy, dit alors McGonagall en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Souriez, vous devriez être heureux !**

**Drago sourit en entendant le professeur parler ainsi puis il dit :**

**# C'est vrai, vous avez raison !**

**Il baissa un peu la voix et il ajouta :**

**# Après tout, j'attend un enfant de l'homme que j'aime et je suis en bonne santé…**

**# Voilà ! dit McGonagall en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires. Voilà comment vous devez réagir… il ne faut surtout pas vous laisser aller à la morosité. Ce n'est bon ni pour vous, ni pour le bébé. Aller, sourirez et allez donc faire un tour dans le parc. Il fait plutôt beau pour un jour de novembre.**

**Drago regarda par la porte et il vit un rayon de soleil qui éclairait le toit de la cabane de Hagrid.**

**# Vous avez raison, professeur. Je vais aller me promener un moment.**

**# Si vous avez de la chance, vous pourrez peut-être tomber sur Hagrid, ajouta McGonagall. Il est entrain de chercher des animaux pour son prochain cours…**

**Drago plissa le nez puis McGonagall lui sourit avant de s'éloigner en direction du bureau de Rogue.**

**Drago la regarda partir puis, quand elle eut disparu, happée par la pénombre des souterrains qui descendaient dans les cachots, il se tourna vers la porte et il vit Hagrid qui tenait derrière lui une magnifique licorne. Intéressé, il sortit et s'approcha du demi-géant.**

**# Oh, bonjour, Malefoy, dit Hagrid en l'apercevant.**

**Il n'était pas loin des escaliers de pierre et Malefoy dit :**

**# Bonjour, professeur… C'est une belle bête que vous avez là…**

**# Oui, je viens d'aller la chercher… Je vais faire un cours sur les licornes aux premières années cet après-midi…**

**Il tourna sa grosse tête hirsute vers la licorne immaculée qui encensa puis Hagrid s'excusa et s'éloigna en tenant la licorne par sa corne.**

**Drago sourit puis il descendit les marches de pierre et se rendit au stade de Quidditch où Ron était entrain de donner un cours, sous l'étroite surveillance de Bibine.**

**# Bonjour, professeur ! s'exclama un élève de deuxième année quand Malefoy pénétra dans le stade, les mains dans les poches.**

**# Bonjour Stones, dit Malefoy. Vous n'êtes pas sur votre balai ?**

**# Je viens de tomber, dit le gamin en montrant son poignet rouge et égratigné.**

**# Bah, dit Malefoy en regardant la blessure. Ce n'est rien… Aller, remontez donc sur votre balai et rejoignez les autres…**

**# Oui, professeur…**

**Et le gamin enfourcha le balai puis il rejoignit ses camarades qui tournaient autour de Ron et Bibine à environ deux mètres du sol.**

**# Bonjour, dit Ron en regardant Malefoy passer derrière un balai pour le rejoindre. Tu n'a pas de cours ?**

**# Non, pas cet aprem', dit Drago en regardant tourner les élèves qui se passaient le Souaffle.**

**# Je vois, dit alors Ron. Harry t'a fichu dehors ?**

**# Exactement, dit Drago en plissant le nez.**

**# Bah, dit Ron. Après tout, ça te fait pas de mal de sortir un peu…**

**# Pas de sermon, dit alors Malefoy en levant une main. Je viens de croiser McGonagall, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.**

**Ron rit puis il dit d'une voix forte :**

**# Allez, les enfants ! Le cours est finit pour aujourd'hui ! Posez-vous tranquillement devant le professeur Bibine puis vous pourrez partir.**

**Les élèves de Serdaigle qui tournaient autour des professeurs se posèrent alors dans un désordre fabuleux puis, récupérant leurs sacs, ils quittèrent le stade au moment où la cloche sonnait la recréation de quinze heures.**

**# Ouf, dit alors Ron. Finit pour aujourd'hui.**

**# Ha ? dit Malefoy.**

**# Oui, j'en peux plus, dit Ron en regardant Madame Bibine.**

**Les balais étaient entrain de s'empiler dans les bras de celle-ci qui dit :**

**# Weasley, vous pouvez y aller, je rangerais les balais…**

**# Comme vous voudrez, professeur, dit Ron en inclinant légèrement la tête.**

**Il se tourna ensuite vers Malefoy puis il dit :**

**# Tu viens ?**

**# Où donc ?**

**# Je sais pas, se promener…**

**# Pourquoi pas, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.**

**Puis tous deux quittèrent le stade et se dirigèrent vers le lac à la surface grise qui reflétait le ciel couvert de nuages argentés.**

**Au bout d'une poignée de secondes de silence, Ron demanda :**

**# Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?**

**# C'est à dire ? demanda Drago.**

**# Ton bébé et aussi toi, dit Ron avec un léger sourire.**

**# Oh, dit Malefoy. Hé bien, bébé se tient tranquille et moi je suis de plus en plus fatigué…**

**# Je vais pas te dire que c'est normal parce que je n'en sait absolument rien, dit Ron. Mais je pense que tu ne sors pas assez…**

**# Mais encore ? demanda Drago.**

**# Tu reste enfermé dans votre Tour à longueur de journée quand tu n'a pas de cours… dit Ron. Si tu sortais un peu plus souvent, ne serait-ce que pour parcourir deux ou trois couloirs, histoire de te dégourdir les jambes, tu verra, tu ira mieux…**

**# Je sais pas, dit Drago. J'ai pas la motiv' en ce moment…**

**# Justement, dit Ron. Tu pense trop à ce bébé, laisse-le donc en paix, il est là et il va pas s'en aller, crois-moi !**

**Drago sourit en regardant l'herbe vert pâle puis il dit :**

**# McGonagall m'a déjà dit que je devrais sortir plus…**

**# Je pense comme elle, dit Ron. Depuis deux mois, tu remonte dans la Tour dès que ton emploi du temps te le permet. A la place, tu devrais plutôt sortir dans le parc et faire un tour, même cinq minutes, juste histoire de prendre l'air. Evidement, je ne te demandes pas de faire quatre kilomètres mais le tour du stade de Quidditch ou encore du parc ne te serait que bénéfique…**

**Malefoy haussa les épaules puis il dit :**

**# Tu a vu Stephan ce matin ?**

**# Non, dit Ron, étonné. C'est avec vous qu'il vit, pas moi…**

**# Je me demande des fois, dit Drago. Il est censé rester dans la Tour mais Harry l'autorise quand même à sortir… J'ai un peu mal à saisir…**

**# Stephan tient encore à Harry, dit Ron. Je pense que c'est encore un peu réciproque aussi Harry hésite à lui donner du travail… Enfin, ce n'est que mon opinion !**

**# Harry ne l'aime plus, dit Malefoy. Il me l'a dit et je le sent bien quand il lui parle. Il emploie un ton dur, totalement différent de celui qu'il utilise quand il me parle… Je sens bien qu'il n'y a plus rien de Stephan dans son cœur. Quant à la réciprocité de la chose, je m'en contrefiche. Stephan est devenu un domestique par amour pour Harry, peut-être, mais si jamais il s'amuse à lui faire des avances, il peut dire adieu à sa vie…**

**# Malefoy, dit Ron. Du calme…**

**# Oui, il ne vaut pas la peine que je m'emballe ainsi…**

**# Non, dit Ron. Mais au moins, ça prouve que tu aime Harry…**

**Ron sourit puis Malefoy dit soudain :**

**# Tu trouves que j'ai grossit ?**

**Ne s'attendant pas à une question aussi étrange, Ron resta quoi puis il dit :**

**# Non… non, je ne trouve pas… Mais je te vois tous les jours donc je peux pas te dire…**

**Drago hocha la tête puis les deux garçons rentrèrent dans le hall d'entrée du château en riant.**


	37. Chapter 36

Ayééé ! Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Desolée de vous avoir fait si longtemps attendre mais j'avais plus d'inspi. Enfin, voilà, elle est revenue et j'ai attaqué le chapitre 37. Je vous promet deja quelques rebondissements ! Sinon, je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais c'est àcause de lui que je vous ai fait attendre. Finalement, je le termine comme ça et j'en attaque un autre. J'espere tout de même qu'il vous plaira, même si il est très court. Kisu, bonne lecture et oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous enpensez ! Enjoy !

RAR:

**TCHII** : Voilà enfin la suite ! Merci de ta patience !

**FOURMILU** : Merci, et oui, ca y est enfin, c'est repartit après un long moment à vide. Pour combien de temps, je sais pas, mais le plus longtemps possible j'espere !

**ANGEL2006** : Merci bcp, voici la suite !

**SAHADA** : (reponse à ta review du chapitre 21) : En France, oui, on est majeur à 19 ans, mais en Angleterre, je sais pas... La majorité c'est pas 21 ans là-bas ? A moins que ce soit aux USA... Je sais plus.

(reponse à ta review du chapitre 36) : T'inquiete, dans le prochain chapitre, pas celui-ci, je pense que Stephan aura son rôle à jouer. J'ai deja une petite idée sur une action qu'il pourrait faire et qui le ferait remonter dans l'estime de Harry et des autres. Cependant, quelle action... j'espere trouver pendant que j'ecrirais, au fur et à mesure.

**BUBBEGUM712** : Te fait peur, Mr Malefoy ? Allons, il ne mord pas... plus :p ! Sinon, pour l'allusion au Quidditch, je voulais montrer qu'il avait quand même ecouté Hermione lorsqu'elle s'etait plainte des coups de pieds du bébé.

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Oh, tu sais, Stephan, pour l'instant, je m'en occupe pas trop. Comme je l'ai dit dans le reponse à SAHADA, j'ai l'intention de lui faire faire quelque chose, mais pour l'instant, je le laisse se promener un peu comme bon lui semble, tout en restant sous le contrôle de Harry, evidemment. Sinon, j'ai l'intention d'ecourter un peu la grossesse de notre cher Demi-Vélane. Après tout, rien n'empeche que cette race porte ses enfants moins longtemps que les femmes humaines. Sionon, pour Mr Malefoy, je voulais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il fasse comprendre à Hermione que son fils serait mieux dans une famille de sorciers mais je me suis laissée emportée est finallement, ca a donné le chapitre 35, lol ! Apparement, si ca ne t'a pas choqué plus que ça, c'est que c'etait dans le continu de l'histoire. lol !

**AMY KEIRA** : (reponseà ta review duchapitre 2 ) : merci beaucoup, bonne continuation ! (même si à l'heure qu'il est, tu as peut-etre finit de lire les autres chapitres )

**ANGEL'S EYES** : Le Dray il est pas deprimé en fait. Ou peut-etre un peu. Nan, en fait, c'est simplement qu'il crève de trouille. Aussi, faut dire que le "bon" docteur Steller n'etait pas des plus rassurants, nan ? Enfin, après tout, c'est normal qu'il ait peur, Drago. Depuis le début de l'histoire, il lui en est arrivé des choses pas toujours cool et voilà qu'à present, il porte un enfant et qu'il ne possede aucun moyen naturel pour le mettre au monde. Si j'etais a sa place, perso, je serais pas trop trop rassurée non plus. lol ! Quant à Malefoy père, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il veut le meilleur pour son second "fils" et je pense que, quelque part, il veut se racheter des atrocités qu'il a fait subir à Drago dans sa jeunesse en s'occupant activement de cet enfant illegitime.

**ONARLUCA** : Voilà la suite, j'espere que ta patience a tenu jusque qu'à maintenant ! lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

> Stephan !

> Oui ?

La tête blonde de Stephan passa par l'ouverture de la trappe qui menait à la chambre de Drago et celui-ci demanda :

> Va me chercher quelque chose à manger, s'il te plait.

> Encore ? Mais tu m'as demandé la même chose il y a une heure…

> Dépêche !

> Très bien, très bien, dit Stephan en redescendant l'escalier.

> C'est pour quoi maintenant ? demanda ironiquement Harry en regardant Stephan s'engager dans le second escalier.

> Il a faim, dit Stephan en soupirant.

> Ramène-lui un fruit, dit Harry.

Stephan hocha la tête puis il disparut et Harry rejoignit Malefoy dans sa chambre.

> Je me demande si tu ne le fait pas exprès, dit le Gryffondor en s'approchant du Serpentard assit à son bureau, entrain de faire des corrections.

> De quoi ?

> Tu as toujours faim, dit Harry. A ce rythme, tu va devenir obèse et on ne verra plus ton ventre.

> On ne le voit déjà presque pas, alors… dit Malefoy en posant une main sur son ventre.

> Ce n'est pas une raison, dit Harry. Arrêtes donc de manger ainsi et contentes-toi des repas. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ce que tu fais. Pomfresh te l'a dit hier.

> Pomfresh, Pomfresh, tu n'as qu'elle à la bouche ! répliqua soudain le Serpentard.

> Mais ?

> Tais-toi ! Vas-t-en !

Surprit, Harry quitta néanmoins la chambre et il redescendit dans la sienne en refermant la trappe.

A présent que le sixième mois de grossesse de son compagnon était atteint, il s'était habitué aux sautes d'humeur du garçon et il ne prenait pas ses cris au premier degré. Heureusement, sinon il serait partit depuis belle lurette.

Mais il sait pourquoi le Serpentard est de si mauvaise humeur. La naissance approche et le jeune homme est anxieux. Pomfresh le lui a dit. Il risque d'avoir son bébé dans moins d'un mois, au pire à la mi-février et c'est cela qui rend le Serpentard aussi nerveux.

Pour l'instant, si bébé reste là où il est, c'est juste parce qu'il sait que le moment n'est pas encore venu pour lui de naître. Cependant, quand il sera l'heure, il faudra faire vite car au bout de deux heures, le bébé risque de se noyer dans le liquide amniotique.

Les deux garçons sont parfaitement conscients des risques qu'ils prennent en restant chez eux, dans la Tour Sud, si loin de l'Infirmerie, mais tant que Drago ne montrera pas les premiers signes évidents de l'approche de la naissance, Harry le laissera faire ce qu'il veut.

Soupirant, Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait dans le bureau et il croisa Stephan qui remontait, un panier rempli de fruits au bout du bras.

> J'avais dit _un_ fruit, fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

> Désolé, dit Stephan. Dobby a absolument tenu à me donner tout le panier.

> Ils sont vraiment trop généreux ces Elfes, soupira Harry en croisant le garçon blond qui continua à monter.

Le Gryffondor se dirigea ensuite à son bureau, regarda ses copies d'un œil critique puis il les poussa sur le côté. Il tira ensuite à lui un magazine sur le Quidditch qu'il se mit à feuilleter rapidement.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, la visite surprise de Mr Malefoy, accompagné d'Hermione rendit Drago méfiant.

> Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensembles ? demanda un peu sèchement le Serpentard en regardant son père et son amie venir àlui alors qu'il sortait d'une salle de classe où il avait deposé des papiers.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, dit Mr Malefoy. J'ai simplement rencontré miss Granger à l'entrée du château. Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

> Pas trop mal, dit Drago, soulagé.

> Tu es anxieux, dit Hermione sur un ton affirmatif.

> Dis-donc, mademoiselle, je te prierais de ne pas utiliser ton empathie sur moi, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

> D'accord, je ne le ferais plus, dit Hermione en souriant.

> Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, père ? demanda alors Drago en regardant son père.

> Je suis venu voir Dumbledore, dit Lucius.

> Pourquoi ?

Lucius haussa les sourcils une seconde, d'un air de dire « cela ne te regarde pas, fils. », puis il s'excusa et s'éloigna en direction du bureau du vieux Directeur de Poudlard.

> Et toi, Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

> Mon médecin Moldu m'a fait savoir que je risquais d'avoir mon bébé dans très peu de temps, un ou deux semaines et comme je veux que ce soit Madame Pomfresh qui m'aide à enfanter, j'ai décidé de rester ici jusqu'à la naissance.

Drago hocha la tête puis Hermione demanda :

> Et toi ?

> J'ai peur, tu sais…

> C'est normal, assura la jeune femme en lui prenant la main. Moi aussi, j'ai peur.

> Oui mais les femmes mettent des enfants au monde depuis la nuit des temps, Hermy, dit Drago. Les hommes non.

> Ne t'en fait pas, ton médecin, heu… Steller, sait s'y prendre, tu ne crains rien.

Drago sourit faiblement puis Hermione fronça soudain les sourcils en grimaçant. Posant une main sur son ventre, elle se dirigea contre le mur et Drago s'alarma :

> Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

> Non… Non, ce n'est rien, dit la jeune femme en se redressant tout en soufflant. Il doit être entrain de s'installer pour la naissance et certaines position me font souffrir, comme quand il appuie son pied sous mon estomac ou sur ma vessie.

> Je te comprends, dit Drago, rasséréné. Mon bébé me donne parfois de violents coups et je souffre plus que toi parce que ma poche est située derrière mes organes internes et pas dessous comme toi. Cette nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut quand bébé m'a donné un super coup de poing au beau milieu des intestins. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Hermione sourit puis, la douleur passée, les deux jeunes gens se remirent en marche et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour faire part à Pomfresh de l'envie d'Hermione.

La jeune femme resta la journée à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh ayant absolument tenu à ce qu'elle lui raconte toute sa grossesse, depuis les débuts difficiles avec les nausées jusqu'à maintenant, les dernières semaines les plus fatigantes.

Drago était anxieux. Cette nuit-là, son enfant avait été très agité et, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Pomfresh de quoi cela pouvait-il venir, elle lui avait répondu de ne pas s'en faire, que tout était normal. Cependant, Drago avait un pressentiment.

Il décida alors d'en faire part à Harry.

> Chéri ?

> Oui, Dray ? demanda le Gryffondor en regardant son compagnon s'accouder sur son bureau, en face de lui. Tu as l'air tendu, tout va bien ?

L'allusion au bébé était si évidente que Drago sourit puis il dit :

> Oui, tout va bien pour bébé. C'est plutôt pour moi que ça cloche.

> Que ça cloche ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que cela soit grave, dit Drago en se redressant. Mais j'ai un pressentiment. Cette nuit, le bébé m'a quasiment empêché de dormir. Il ne faisait que de bouger, de me marteler de coups de poings et de pieds, comme s'il était à l'étroit…

> Il commence en effet à être à l'étroit, fit remarquer Harry. Et pour ce que j'en sais sur les bébés, je pense que le fait qu'il s'agite ainsi est normal.

Harry se leva ensuite et il ajouta :

> Tu es anxieux et c'est normal. Pomfresh t'a dit que tu risquais d'accoucher au début du mois de février. A ta place, je serais aussi anxieux.

> Et tu l'es certainement, dit Drago.

Harry acquiesça puis il posa une main sur le ventre rebondi de son compagnon, caché par les amples robes noires, brodées avec le sceau de Poudlard accolé à celui des Serpentards.

> Au fait, dit Drago. Il faudrait peut-être lui trouver des prénoms à cet enfant.

> Des ?

> Au moins deux, dit Drago. J'en ai deux, tu en as deux, autant qu'il en ait deux aussi.

Harry hocha la tête puis Drago reprit :

> J'avais pensé mettre le prénom de mon père en seconde position, comme pour moi…

> J'y ai aussi pensé, dit Harry.

> Et si on mettait les deux l'un derrière l'autre ? proposa le Blond.

> Et en premier ?

> Hum… Que dirais-tu de…Gabriel ?

> Gabriel ? Hum… J'aime asser, mais si nous mettons les prénoms de nos pères, il lui en faut deux autres, un que tu auras choisit et un que j'aurais choisi.

> Ce qui fera quatre et rehaussera un peu sa fierté quand il aura à les énoncer, dit le Blond avec un sourire. Quatre prénoms et deux noms de famille, ajouta-t-il.

> Oui, mais on s'arrête là, dit Harry. C'est suffisant. Imagine la place que cela va prendre sur les registres !

Drago eut un rire qui secoua son ventre et l'enfant paru ne pas apprécier car il s'empressa de rappeler son père à l'ordre.

> Oh ! dit le Serpentard.

> Quoi ?

Bébé ne semble pas apprécier quand je ris, dit Drago en massant le point douloureux.

> Il doit être un peu secoué, dit Harry avec un sourire. Bien, où en étions-nous ? Ha oui, il nous manque un prénom…

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le reste de la journée à énumérer des prénoms tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres sans vraiment en choisir un définitif.

A la nuit, Hermione et Ron leur rendirent visite et ils ne furent pas trop de quatre pour trouver un prénom qui plaisait à tous mais surtout aux parents.

> Au fait, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça sera ?

> De ?

> Ton bébé, dit la jeune femme. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

> Un garçon, dit Drago. Et toi ?

> Aussi, dit Hermione en souriant.

> Mon père doit être content alors, dit Drago.

Hermione jugea bon de ne pas répondre mais, quand elle remarqua que le Serpentard attendait une réponse de sa part, elle sourit puis dit :

> Oui, il est content. Il m'a dit qu'ainsi, si tu avais une fille, le nom des Malefoy serait reconduit grâce à mon fils.

> Mais j'attends aussi un garçon et ainsi le nom de ma famille sera doublement reconduit, à moins que ton fils ne porte le nom de ton compagnon, dit Drago.

> Ne parle pas de choses qui fâchent, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mr Malefoy, Alexandre et moi en avons parlé pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution qui aille à tout le monde.

> Et laquelle ?

> Et bien, Andrews portera le nom de Greenwald jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, expliqua Hermione. Là, nous lui ferons savoir qu'il est le fils de ton père et qu'il est donc un Malefoy. S'il l'accepte, il prendra le nom des Malefoy et le nom des Greenwald sera accolé derrière. S'il refuse, il gardera le nom qu'Alexandre m'aura donné en m'épousant.

> Il a de grandes chances pour qu'il rejette son vrai père, fit remarquer Harry. Surtout quand il découvrira son passé. Au fait, je ne doute pas qu'il sera un sorcier, mais…

> Oui, je ne le lui cacherais pas, dit Hermione. Je suis une sorcière et fière de l'être, mon fils en est un aussi et il en sera fier. Peu importe son nom, en fait. Ce qui est vraiment important c'est ce qu'il est là.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et Drago sourit.

A la fin de la journée, ils dînèrent tous à Poudlard en compagnie des professeurs et bon nombre des élèves accaparèrent Hermione à la fin du dîner pour lui parler. Tous étaient contents de la revoir après tant de mois d'absence et, malgré les nombreuses questions quant à sa grossesse, Hermione ne répondit à aucune, préférant garder le secret sur son « écart » avec Mr Malefoy, ce qui, de toute évidence, valait bien mieux pour lui comme pour elle ainsi que Drago qui n'avait décidément pas besoin d'ennuis en plus.

* * *

Vàlà ! Chapitre 36, enfin finit ! A très vite pour le 37 etje vous promet déja plusieurs rebondissements dont un, au moins, qui touchera directement Harry et Drago. Voilà, j'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse mariner ! Niark, niark, niark ! lol

Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy !

Phenix


	38. Chapter 37

Voilà le chapitre 37, terminé hier soir à 23 heures ! lol ! J'ai attaqué le chapitre 38 et j'espere le finir avant mecredi prochain.

Les RAR à la fin du chapitre.

PS : Encore desolée, mais ce chapitre est court et vous allez peut-etre râler quant à son contenu mais c'est un passage essentiel pour la suite de mon histoire.

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

« Tout va pour le mieux, Monsieur Malefoy »

C'était ce qu'avait dit Pomfresh la veille, lorsque que Drago était allé la voir pour sa visite mensuelle. Cependant, ce matin-là, le blond n'était pas trop de l'avis de la femme pourtant rompue au métier d'infirmière qu'elle pratiquait depuis des années.

En effet, en se levant, Drago avait ressentit une vive douleur au creux des reins ce qui l'avait conduit à se rasseoir aussitôt sur son lit drapé de soie verte – depuis un mois, il dormait dans son lit car il craignait d'empêcher Harry de dormir avec les insomnies dont il était régulièrement victime – et à porter ses mains à son dos dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur, douleur dont il se doutait la provenance.

Entendant du bruit dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre, Drago tourna la tête vers la trappe qui s'ouvrit alors, et la tête brune et ébouriffée de Harry apparut, aussitôt suivie par le reste de sa personne.

> Bonjour, mon amour, dit-il en émergeant entièrement de la trappe. Bien dormi ?

> Non, grogna Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry le regarda de travers puis s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils. Il remarqua alors la position raide de son compagnon et dit :

> Drago, est-ce que tout va bien ?

> Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal au dos…

> Allons à l'Infirmerie, dit alors le Gryffondor en prenant le bras du blond.

Seulement, celui-ci résista en disant :

> Non, pas la peine, j'ai simplement dû me tourner un nerf, rien de grave…

> N'oublie pas que tu en es à sept mois tout rond et que la mi-février approche, dit Harry. Non, je serais d'autant plus rassuré si tu allais à l'Infirmerie.

N'étant pas d'humeur à parlementer, Drago finit par céder et tous deux se rendirent à l'Infirmerie où Hermione se trouvait déjà, en compagnie de Ron et Mrs Pomfresh.

> Hermione ? demanda le blond alors que Harry l'aidait à s'asseoir sur un des nombreux lits alignés. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

> Oui, oui, une fausse alerte, la rassura la brunette avec un sourire. Mais… et toi ?

> Son enfant se fait désirer, je lui avais donné deux semaines il y a un bon mois mais visiblement, il en a décidé autrement. Quant à vous, vous ne devriez pas enfanter maintenant, dit Pomfresh en s'approchant de Drago qui avait une main dans le dos. Vous en aviez pour encore deux bonnes semaines…

Elle posa une main sur le ventre rebondit du blond qui s'appuya sur ses mains posées derrière lui afin de laisser le champ libre à l'infirmière.

A sept mois de grossesse, Drago arborait le ventre d'une femme enceinte de cinq mois et Harry adorait y coller son oreille pour écouter les bruits de l'enfant suçant son pouce ou remuant, les bruits de son fils.

> Avez-vous mal quelque part ? demanda l'infirmière.

> Aux reins, dit Drago en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

> Allongez-vous donc, je vais faire venir le docteur Steller.

> Quoi ? dit Harry en se retournant vivement vers l'infirmière qui s'éloignait déjà vers la cheminée. Déjà ? Je veux dire, maintenant ?

> Mr Potter, sachez que tout à une fin un jour ou l'autre, répliqua l'infirmière. A présent, je vais vous demander d'aller attendre dans le couloir car je doute que Monsieur Steller vous autorise à rester près de votre compagnon. Aller, ouste ! Vous aussi, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Dans le couloir.

Hermione et Ron prirent alors chacun un bras de Harry et le traînèrent littéralement dans le couloir alors que le blond, visiblement terrifié, prenait place sur le lit où il était assit quelques secondes auparavant. Il aurait bien aimé que Harry reste près de lui, chez les Moldus, c'était souvent que le papa restait près de la maman lors de la naissance, mais là, étant donné le cas un peu spécial du Serpentard, Pomfresh préférait que le futur papa attende dehors.

Steller arriva plus d'une heure et demiaprès que Pomfresh l'eut appelé par le réseau des cheminées. Drago souffrait en silence des incessants changements de positions du bébé et de la douleur qui lui fusillait le dos. Cependant, même s'il ne disait rien, les larmes qui inondaient son visage trahissaient aisément de l'intensité de la douleur.

Couché sur le côté, il serrait contre son ventre un gros coussin que Pomfresh lui avait donné et ses bras commençaient à s'ankyloser.

> Tenez bon, Drago, dit l'infirmière en lui passant un morceau de tissu sur le front. Il ne va plus tarder…

Enfin, une heure et demi après l'appel de l'infirmière, un homme vêtu de blanc et de haute taille apparut en tourbillonnant dans le foyer de la cheminée. Il sortit rapidement des flammes vertes puis s'approcha de Drago qui se tourna sur le dos.

Steller dit ensuite à Pomfresh d'ôter les vêtements du Serpentard, tout du moins sa robe de sorcier, son pull et sa chemise. Il n'était pas nécessaire de retirer le bas car le Médicomage allait faire une incision le long du flanc du garçon, juste sous les côtes et jusqu'à l'os de la hanche. Du fait de sa grossesse, Drago avait adopté des pantalons taille très basse, retenus par une ceinture un peu plus bas que ses hanches et qui ne gênaient absolument pas le médecin.

Tout en s'apprêtant, Steller parlait avec Drago, essayant de le rassurer, mais le garçon pensait plus à sa douleur qu'autre chose, si bien que Steller finit par abandonner rapidement et, d'un geste de sa baguette, endormi le blond.

Il se saisit ensuite d'un petit scalpel que lui tendait Pomfresh et il se pencha sur le flanc de Drago que Pomfresh maintenant allongé sur le côté.

Dans un premier temps, Steller fit simplement une longue entaille sanglante le long du flanc à la peau blanche, puis il prit un autre scalpel et découpa cette fois-ci la peau plus la poche de Drago, aussi épaisse qu'une semelle de chaussure et ayant à peu de chose près la consistance de la couenne de porc…

Malgré ses soudaines bouffées de chaleur à la vue du sang et de la paroi luisante et blanche de la poche du jeune homme, Pomfresh s'interdit de tomber dans les pommes. Elle en avait pourtant vu d'autres, mais là, elle avait du mal.

Posant son scalpel, Steller plongea ses mains dans le liquide amniotique brun contenu dans la poche et qui débordait. Se saisissant du petit corps du nourrisson, il le tira hors de l'asile du corps de son père et le posa aussitôt sur son bras, face vers le bras.

L'enfant respirait à peine et sa peau avait une inquiétante couleur violette. Pomfresh, qui tenait toujours Drago sur le flanc, regardait avec anxiété l'enfant qui ne criait pas. En général, aussitôt nés, les bébés se mettent à pousser de puissants hurlements mais là, rien, le silence total.

Steller cala l'enfant sur son bras, la tête légèrement dirigée vers le bas, et se mit à lui donner des claques sur la plante des pieds. En général, cela suffisait pour dégager les bronches du nourrisson mais, dans le cas présent, ce traitement ne semblait rien changer.

Soudain, Steller jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Pomfresh. Il la vit en train de regarder le jeune homme endormit et il murmura alors quelque chose sans quitter l'Infirmiere du regard, puis il se redressa, la tête basse.

> Madame Pomfresh… dit-il d'une voix sourde.

> Oui ?

> Madame, je suis sincèrement désolée…

Il se tourna alors vers l'infirmière qui étouffa un gémissement dans sa main gantée de blanc. Dans les bras du Médicomage, gisait le petit corps d'un nourrisson dont le crâne était parsemé de fins cheveux blancs. La peau d'un rouge brique portait encore les marques blanches des entrailles de son géniteur et Pomfresh vit avec une immense tristesse que la poitrine de l'enfant ne se soulevait pas. Les larmes lui vinrent alors aux yeux et lui inondèrent le visage. Elle baissa la tête et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Steller baissa lui aussi la tête et regarda le petit corps encore chaud dans ses bras. A voix normale, il prononça une formule et des langes entourèrent alors étroitement le corps du bébé après qu'il eût tranché le cordon ombilical.

Les langes ne laissèrent que la tête à l'air et Steller fit apparaître une sorte de caisse en osier garnie de couvertures. Il y déposa l'enfant avec précautions puis posa un couvercle sur le panier et le fit disparaître d'un geste de la main.

> Où l'envoyez-vous ? renifla Pomfresh.

> A l'hôpital, à la morgue, répondit Steller d'une voix plate.

> Pourront-ils le voir ?

> Non, répondit le Médicomage en s'affairant à nettoyer la poche de son patient.

Il retira le placenta, vérifia qu'il était complet puis le fit disparaître avec le grand sac plastique où il avait mit le liquide amniotique.

> Il ne vaut mieux pas, reprit-il en regardant l'aiguille coudre toute seule la poche de Drago, puis la peau. Ils s'en remettront plus facilement s'ils ne le voient pas mort, même si la perte d'un enfant est une immense épreuve.

> Mais comment ? Je veux dire…

> Je l'ignore, dit Steller en posant un large pansement auto-adhésif sur la plaie saignante du Serpentard. Cet enfant et son père étaient en parfaite santé, j'ignore pourquoi l'enfant est mort. Et je ne pourrais le savoir car à St-Mangouste, il est interdit de pratique une autopsie sur des nourrissons.

> Vous êtes pourtant venu à temps, dit Pomfresh, encore très choquée. Mon Dieu, comment le leur annoncer…

> Pour commencer, faites donc venir Mr Potter, dit Steller. Je vais lui parler, ainsi qu'à ses deux amis. Ils se chargeront de dire la triste nouvelle à Mr Malefoy.

Il retira ensuite ses gants de latex dans un claquement sec puis sa blouse et remonta le drap sur le jeune père qui allait certainement être très, très, très, malheureux à son réveil, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà perdu un enfant…

Pomfresh quitta son tablier et se dirigea vers la porte. Posant une main sur la poignée, elle lissa sa longue robe prune puis ouvrit lentement la porte, la tête basse. Aussitôt, dans le couloir, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha d'elle, de même que Ron et Hermione.

> Alors ? demanda Harry, visiblement anxieux.

Pomfresh releva la tête et Hermione poussa soudain une exclamation en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Elle venait de voir les traces rouges et encore humides sur les joues de la femme, et elle se mit à son tour à pleurer.

> Quoi ? demanda Harry à Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pompom, dites-moi ce qui se passe ! Où est mon enfant ? Pourquoi ne l'entends-je pas ? Pompom…

Une petite voix lui dit alors quelque chose dans sa tête et il ouvrit des yeux immenses, soudain noyés de larmes.

> Non, dit-il. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dites pas que…

> Entrez, Mr Potter, se contenta de dire l'infirmière en se détournant.

Les larmes qui emplissaient les beaux yeux verts de Harry dévalèrent ses joues et il se précipita sur Steller qui lui tournait le dos, les mains appuyées sur le pied de lit du lit de Drago. Il avait la tête baissée, les épaules basses…

> Docteur, gémit Harry en lui prenant le bras. Je vous en conjure… Ne me dites pas…

> Je suis profondément navré, Mr Potter, dit Steller en le regardant et en posant une main sur la sienne. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Mr Malefoy a enfanté d'un enfant mort-né.

Le dernier mot fichu un tel coup à Harry qu'il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Ron l'aida aussitôt à se relever et Harry plongea littéralement dans ses bras en pleurant tout son désespoir et sa douleur.

> Non… Mon bébé… dit-il au milieu des sanglots étouffés par le cou du rouquin. Mon bébé…

> Où est-il ? demanda alors Hermione. Pouvons-nous le voir, au moins ?

> Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible, dit Steller. Dans mon métier, on nous apprend que le corps d'une enfant mort-né ne doit pas être montré aux parents sous peine d'aggraver encore leur chagrin. A présent, si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer, je vous recontacterais d'ici quelques jours pour les… non, laissez tomber.

Il fit ensuite un signe de tête à Hermione et, récupérant ses affaires, il pénétra dans la cheminée et s'en alla en criant le nom de St-Mangouste.

Un silence pesant s'abattit ensuite sur l'infirmerie. Harry avait cessé de pleurer mais restait blotti dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui le repoussa soudain et le regarda dans les yeux en disant :

> Harry, Hermione et moi on va te laisser, d'accord ? Drago ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et vous devez parler…

> Je vais me rendre au Manoir, dit Hermione. Pour… prévenir Mr Malefoy…

> Merci, dit Harry avec un léger signe de tête.

Il tendit le bras vers Hermione puis serra ses deux éternels amis contre lui en disant :

> Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux… Merci du fond du cœur…

> Ca sert à ça, les amis, dit Ron avec un léger sourire triste. Hermione ? Je peux t'accompagner ?

La brunette hocha la tête puis, après avoir donné une dernière accolade à Harry, ils quittèrent l'Infirmerie, de même que Mrs Pomfresh qui s'en allait annoncer la très triste nouvelle à Dumbledore et aux autres enseignants.

Hermione préféra prendre la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Manoir Malefoy et, quand elle et Ron sortirent du large foyer, ils ne trouvèrent que Narcissa Malefoy, assise dans une loveuse, en train de lire. Une canne en ivoire à pommeau d'argent était appuyée contre sa cuisse et la femme leva les yeux en entendant le bruit semblable à coup de vent d'un voyage par cheminée.

> Miss Granger ! Mr Weasley ! dit-elle en souriant largement.

Cependant, elle rangea bien vite son sourire en voyant la mine affligée des deux jeunes gens.

> Lucius ! dit-elle ensuite. Viens vite, s'il te plait !

Il y eut du bruit dans le bureau adjacent au salon et Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement des grandes portes de chêne ouvertes.

> Miss Granger ? Mr Weasley ? dit-il.

> Mr Malefoy, Mrs Malefoy, dit Hermione en regardant le père de son enfant et sa femme. Nous avons une bien triste nouvelle à vous apprendre…

Mrs Malefoy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils puis elle regarda son époux qui s'approcha d'Hermione un peu vivement. La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut quand il la prit aux épaules en disant :

> Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? Est-ce Drago ?

Il la relâcha ensuite, voyant qu'elle allait parler.

> Mr et Mrs Malefoy, je suis dans l'immense douleur de vous faire part du décès de l'enfant de votre fils et de Harry.

> Quoi ? dit Mrs Malefoy en se redressant vivement.

Sa canne tomba au sol en émettant un bruit sourd et Mr Malefoy, choqué, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Hermione s'approcha alors et posa une main sur son bras.

> Mais comment ? demanda-t-il en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

> Le docteur Steller ne le sait pas, dit Ron en posant sa main sur le bras de Mrs Malefoy dont le beau visage était noyé de larmes. Il me semblait pourtant que Drago et son enfant étaient en parfaite santé…

> Oui, ils l'étaient, dit Lucius. Oh mon Dieu… mon pauvre fils… Jamais il ne s'en remettra…

> Si, dit Hermione en serrant ses doigts sur ceux de Mr Malefoy. Il s'en remettra, et nous aussi, parce que nous sommes là.

Lucius la regarda puis lui offrit un minuscule sourire.

Ron et Mrs Malefoy, qui regardaient la scène, se regardèrent et Mrs Malefoy haussa les épaules d'un air de dire « Qu'y puis-je ? ». Ron secoua la tête d'un air las puis Hermione lui dit :

> Ron, rentrons au château à présent. Drago aura besoin de nous…

Le rouquin la regarda et lui fit un signe de tête. Mr Malefoy se leva alors et dit :

> Je vous accompagne.

> Moi aussi, dit Narcissa en récupérant sa canne au sol – elle en avait à présent constamment besoin depuis son accident avec le centaure de Stephan.

> Non, restez ici, dit Hermione. Il faut d'abord que Drago accepte la perte de son enfant, tout comme Harry.

> Mais c'est notre fils ! rétorqua Mrs Malefoy.

> Je le sais, de même que c'est notre ami, à Ron et moi, dit Hermione. Mais il a déjà perdu un enfant, il sera deux fois plus long à consoler et seul Harry peu le faire. Ils se font mutuellement confiance, laissons-les accepter la situation avant de nous en mêler.

> Quand pourrons-nous aller les voir ? demanda Lucius.

> Je l'ignore, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Cependant, je ne vous interdis pas de venir à Poudlard, au contraire. C'est juste que j'aimerais autant que si vous venez, vous ne veniez pas uniquement pour votre fils.

> Puis-je utiliser l'excuse de venir vous voir ? demanda Mr Malefoy.

> A vous de voir, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Bien, à présent, rentrons.

Lucius hocha la tête et Narcissa se laissa retomber contre son dossier en soupirant profondément.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient de retour dans Poudlard, dans le salon d'Hermione précisément.

Aussitôt sortit de l'âtre, Ron se laissa tomber dans le sofa en soupirant et Hermione en fit autant mais avec moins de violence que son ami.

> Quelle histoire, dit le rouquin. Qui aurait pu penser que Malefoy allait perdre son enfant ?

> Il m'avait assuré qu'il était en forme pourtant, dit Hermione. Hier soir, j'ai même sentit bouger l'enfant quand il a prit ma main pour la poser sur son ventre au moment où il recevait un coup de poing… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

> Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Hermignone, dit Ron. Mais tout ça me paraît louche quand même. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eut confiance en ce Steller. C'est quand même un ancien Mangemort...

Hermione regarda son ami puis soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et Ron dit :

> Non, attend, Hermione… Tu ne crois quand même pas…

> Je ne sais pas mais moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en Steller, dit la brunette en s'adossant contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il a une tête qui ne me revient pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

> Tu te rends compte de quoi on l'accuse là ? dit alors Ron en se redressant. On l'accuse de rapt d'enfant avec mensonge à la clé… C'est très grave…

> L'accusation n'est pas grave en elle-même, dit Hermione. C'est ce que nous croyions qu'il a fait qui l'est. Voler un bébé à la naissance et faire ensuite croire à ses parents qu'il est mort est une chose honteuse.

Ron pinça légèrement les lèvres puis se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les redressant sur son crâne. Il semblait réfléchir intensément puis, il dit :

> Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Harry ? Ca atténuerais peut-être sa douleur…

> Non, dit la brunette. Il ne faut surtout rien lui dire. Nous émettons cette hypothèse simplement parce que nous n'aimons pas Steller, mais rien ne nous prouve qu'il ait pu en effet voler l'enfant de nos amis et que ce bébé est encore vivant. Il est peut-être réellement mort mais ça, vois-tu, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire.

> Moi de même.

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent alors puis Ron se leva et alla sur le meuble le plus proche. Il sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna quelque chose. Il revint ensuite vers Hermione en tenant un morceau de parchemin entre ses mains.

> Regarde, dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

Hermione le prit et le lut en fronçant les sourcils. Elle dit ensuite :

> Non, on ne peut pas, Ron. C'est des menaces gratuites… Nous n'avons aucunes preuves, je te l'ai dit…

> Mais qu'est-ce que ça nous coûte d'essayer ? demanda le rouquin. Tu préfère retrouver ce bébé ou voir Harry et Malefoy sombrer dans la tristesse ?

> Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Hermione. Mais Harry est mon meilleur ami…

> A moi aussi.

> D'accord, soupira alors la jeune femme. Envoi donc cette lettre avec ma chouette. Steller ne la connaît pas, il se méfiera moins.

Ron hocha la tête, reprit le parchemin, le roula puis se dirigea vers une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il siffla alors puis recula. Une chouette brune s'engouffra ensuite dans la tour et se posa sur le bureau d'Hermione. Ron attacha le parchemin à sa patte puis la chouette repartit avec un hululement.

> Reste plus qu'à attendre, dit ensuite Ron en se retournant vers son amie qui hocha la tête.

* * *

Finit ! Aller, les RAR maintenant :

**POTTERXMALEFOY**: merci beaucoup et pour ce qui est de Stefan, je vais l'impliquer, sûrement dans le prochain chapitre. Il aura une mission mais je n'en dit pas plus. Sinon, pour le nombre de chapitre he ben... j'en sais rien en fait. Peut-etre une quarantaine, peutetre plus, ca dependra de mon inspi surtout et aussi de vous, mes lecteurs. Voilà ! Kisu !

**JESSY** : Desolée de te decevoir... Mais je te promet, ca va s'arranger. Kisu !

**LILY** : La voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**NIIL-ISTE** : Tu es devin ? Non, bah tu devrais peut-etre envisager de faire carriere là-dedans ! lol ! Sinon pour Lucius et Hermione, je sais pas si j'ose les rapprocher encore. Ya quand même Narcissa au milieu et Alexandre... Enfin, je verrais. Kisu !

**ANGEL2006** : Desolée si c'est encore un chapitre court mais je vais essayer de rattraper pour le 38 ou peut-etre le 39. Kisu !

**ANGEL'S EYES** : m'est avis que celui-ci aussi va te laisser sur ta faim mais je suis very desolée, il faut bien que je preserve un peu de suspense pour les autres chapitres. lol ! Kisu !

**GAIA666** : Merci, voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**AMY KEIRA** : Chapô ! Remarque tu as eut le temps de tout lire, parce que ca fait bien trois ouquatre mois que j'ai pas updater cette fic, lol ! En tous cas, voilà le chapitre suivant ! Aller, Kisu !

**LYLY** : Je vais essaier d'updtaer cette fic tous les mercredis mais il se peut qu'un jour je ne soit pas dans les temps. Ca sera surtout suivant mon inspi, mais promi, je vais essayer de booster mes neurones pour vous livrer dans les temps les chapitres que vous attendez tous avac tous d'impatience ! lol ! Kisu !

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Desolée, encore une fois. Ce chapitre là esait aussi court, cionq pages word, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je coupe sur cette idée (voir la fin du chap) et que je repartte d'un bon pied pour un autre chap. Quant au rebondissement, je pense que tu va être servie. Voilà ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci pour ta review, ca me fait toujours très plaisir ! Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : non, t'en fait pas, c'etait normal. Mais maintenant c'est bon, j'ai reprit mon histoire et je vais la continuer. Chapitre essentiel... hn... je sais pas, c'est à toi de voir, cependant, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre là, le 37, IL est essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire. Voilà ! Kisu !

**TCHII** : ha... heu... bon... ben... pas taper, hein ? Je suis desolée, je demoli tes esperances... enfin... (se fait toute petite) je vais aller continuer le chapitre 38, hein ? ; Promis, ca va s'arranger dans les chapitres suivants. Kisu !


	39. Chapter 38

Et voilà le tant attendu chapitre 38 ! Deux petites choses à vous dire avant que vous ne lisiez.

**1 >** La fic est bientôt finie. Le chapitre 40 sera le dernier.

**2 >** Je suis disposée a faire une suite qui se passerait onze ans après la fin de cette histoire. J'ai deja un petit plan en tête et je vais essayer de l'ettoffer un peu dès la publication du quarantieme chapitre.

Voilà !

* * *

Placae aux RAR maintenant :

**RUBYMOON316** : Si tu ne review pas à chaque chapitre, c'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est que mon histoire te plaise ! Kisu !

**MARINE MALEFOY** : Je pense que dans ce chapitre, tu va avoir quelques elements de reponse à tes questions. J'en dit pas plus, je te laisse decouvrir. Kisu !

**JESSY** : Ha ! Tu verras bien, je te laisse le decouvrir par toi-même.

**HANNANGE** : C'est joli ce pseudo ! J'aime beaucoup ! Sinon, tu as eut du courage pour lire les 37 chapitres d'un coup lol ! Et en ce qui concerne la suite, oui, elle sera plus "happy" comme tu dis ! lol !

**ANGEL'S EYES** : J'ai toujours été très delicate... lol ! Hé non, pas de petit jumeau caché quelque part. Et puis, il l'aurait mit où notre Dray cheri ? Avec un seul bébé à porter, a sept mois de grossesse, il avait le ventre d'une femme enceinte de six mois... ca aurait peut-etre fait juste, nan ? Et puis, pour l'hypothèse de la fin du precedent chapitre, oui, en effet, si j'avais pas eut quelque chose derriere la tête, je la leur aurait pas "donné à machouiller" pour reprendreta si belle expression ! lol ! Kisu !

**TATUNETTE **: Quelle surprise en voyant ta review à rallonge ! J'ai cru que tu me faisait des eloges et en fait ce sont des remarques, certes pertinentes, je le concoit. Cependant, si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvenients, j'aurais quelques petites questions à te poser, mais via MSN parce que ici, ca ferait trop long. Voilà !Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Mais non, voyons, marche très bien... quand il est bien luné ! lol ! Si tu te souvient que tu a hate de lire le suivant, c'est deja pas mal, lol ! Kisu !

**GAELLE GRYFFONDOR** : Merci, c'est très gentil !

**JOHANNAPOTTERMALEFOY** : Ne t'inquiete pas, je tue rarement les gens dans mes fics où alors c'est parce qu'ils l'ont merité. Aller, pleure pas va, ca va s'arranger, lol ! Kisu !

**FOURMILU** : A va pas pleurer, hein ? T'en fait pas, ca va s'arranger dans ce chapitre, tu verras.

**AMY KEIRA** : Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres si Ron et Hermione on raison ou pas. Je n'en dit pas plus sinon tout le suspence est demoli. Aller, Kisu !

**MISS FELTON/MALFOY** : He vi, quand ondevient Mangemort, c'est pas facile de s'en depetrer après. Y a toujours une part d'ombre qui subsiste, même chez Dray, Lucius et Rogue. Seulement, pour eux, je la montre pas. Vàlà ! Kisu !

**INGRID **: NAN ! Me deteste pas ! Siteuplé ! Ca va s'arranger, je te le promet ! Oui, oui, je met la suite, t'en fait pas ! lol ! Kisu !

**TCHII :** La suite est là, toute fraiche et j'espere que ca va te plaire parce que j'y ait passé la semaine entiere lol ! aller, Kisu !

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Comme tu dis, ils ont travérsé pas mal d'epreuves, soit ensembles, soit chacun de leur côté et ils s'en sont toujours sortis, nan ? Pour ce qui est de Stephan, non, il est pas de mèche avec Steller. Effictivement, j'aurais pu mais bon, en y reflechissant bien, il l'aurait rencontré où puisqu'en deux ans, il n'a pas quitté sa petite maison dans la Forêt Interdite? Et puis c'est pas un Mangemort, Stephan. il aime pas la magie noire d'ailleurs. Par contre, dans le quarantieme chapitre, il va avoir une petite mission à faire. Je peux pas en cire plus parce que je suis en train d'ecrire ce chapitre mais je pense bien lui faire faire quelque pour qu'il remonte sensiblement dans les estimes des habitants de Poudlard. Voilà ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! Kisu !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 38**

Harry était assit sur le lit à côté de celui où se trouvait son compagnon, encore endormi. Il laissa son regard longer le corps de son amant et il soupira. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement mais aucune larme ne vint. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il n'avait plus de larmes et cela en était mieux ainsi. Il serait alors plus à même de consoler Drago lorsqu'il se réveillerait, tout du moins le croyait-il.

Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha du Gryffondor avec une cruche d'eau et un verre posé sur un plateau. Elle lui proposa de l'eau mais le brun refusa aimablement, bien que son sourire parût un peu trop forcé au goût de l'infirmière.

Celle-ci soupira alors discrètement et déposa son plateau sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en retourna ensuite dans son bureau non sans laisser échapper un profond soupir qui résumait très bien son état, de même que les deux larmes qui se noyèrent dans le col serré de sa robe de sorcier.

Drago ne revint à lui qu'après le déjeuner. Harry était resté près de lui et Hermione lui avait apporté un sandwich qu'il terminait de manger quand son compagnon gémit et battit des paupières.

Le blond tourna la tête et sortit un bras de sous le drap. Il voulut se redresser mais la douleur de son récent enfantement le rappela à l'ordre et avec lui, sa mémoire.

> Harry ? dit-il en cherchant à faire le point au milieu de la buée de ses yeux.

> Je suis là, mon amour, dit le Gryffondor sans bouger du lit voisin où il était toujours assit.

Quand le blond eut recouvré tous ses esprits, il demanda :

> Harry, notre fils, comment est-il ?

Aïe ! La question qui tue. Harry se crispa légèrement.

Voyant que son compagnon ne répondait pas à sa question, Drago se redressa légèrement sur les coudes au prix d'une douleur aiguë dans l'abdomen et un léger tiraillement sur le flanc droit.

> Harry, insista le Serpentard, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Harry, réponds-moi, où est mon bébé ? Harry !

Harry porta une main à ses yeux et les larmes qu'il croyait taries se remirent à couler. Que l'on ait ouvert un robinet reviendrait au même !

> Harry ! insista Drago d'une voix plus forte mais cette fois-ci très inquiète. Harry ! Où est mon bébé, pour l'amour du Ciel !

> Je suis désolé, hoqueta le Gryffondor, le visage dans ses mains. Pardon Drago !

Et il sauta du lit et s'enfui de l'infirmerie en courant, trébuchant sur les pierres parfois mal ajustées du dallage.

> Harry ! s'écria Drago en se redressant. Aïe !

Il se laissa lourdement retomber dans l'oreiller et Mrs Pomfresh entra au même moment, attirée par ces éclats de voix. Quand elle fut près de lui, il demanda :

> Mrs Pomfresh, dites-moi où est mon fils, je vous en supplie… Pourquoi Harry pleurait-il ? Dites-le-moi, je vous en supplie… Est-il malade ? Difforme ? Dites-le-moi…

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres d'un air embarrassé puis elle baissa la tête avant de la relever et de dire :

> Votre fils n'est plus de ce monde, Mr Malefoy.

> Quoi ? dit Drago en manquant s'étouffer avec son air. Ce n'est pas vrai…

> Je suis navrée, le Docteur Steller a fait ce qu'il a pu pour essayer de le sauver mais il est mort-né. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

> Mort-né… répéta Drago d'une voix blanche. Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous m'avez vous-même dit hier soir que nous allions tous deux très bien ! Je l'ai encore sentit bouger ce matin ! Madame Pomfresh…

> Calmez-vous, Mr Malefoy !

La voix de la femme à présent plus très jeune claqua comme un coup de fouet et Drago se tut aussitôt. Cependant, ses yeux noyés de larmes flamboyaient et, s'il avait pu se lever, l'infirmière était certaine qu'il se serrait rendu à St-Mangouste chercher explications auprès de Steller.

Quand Drago se fut rallongé après avoir bu un peu d'eau, l'infirmière le laissa tranquille en tirant un grand rideau autour du lit. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en entendant les sanglots étouffés du jeune homme, elle prit son grand tablier et s'essuya le coin des yeux avant de refermer la porte de son bureau.

Quand il eut entendu le bruit de la lourde porte du bureau de Pomfresh, Drago cessa de pleurer et se redressa sur les coudes. Maladroitement, il remonta son oreiller contre la tête du lit. Il repoussa ensuite le drap et regarda son flanc droit barré d'un large pansement blanc légèrement froissé.

Il posa une main sur son ventre et appuya légèrement du bout des doigts. Il sentit ses abdominaux encore un peu détendus, mais plus aucune trace de la plaque dure qu'il pouvait, encore hier au soir, sentir quand il appuyait légèrement sur le dessus de son ventre alors encore rebondit – la paroi de sa poche fœtale.

> Mon bébé… soupira-t-il en posant sa main à plat au niveau de son estomac.

Il regarda par la haute fenêtre à sa droite qu'il voyait par-dessus la barre du rideau, et vit passer une chouette fauve. Une noire suivit aussitôt puis plus rien. Dans le bureau, un puissant bruit de trompette se fit entendre, signe que Mrs Pomfresh était tout aussi bouleversée que le jeune père qui venait de perdre son second fils.

Dans les appartements d'Hermione, Dumbledore et McGonagall, mis au courant du drame, péroraient sur l'hypothèse des deux Gryffondors.

> Je n'ai jamais bien aimé cette famille, dit Dumbledore, assit derrière le bureau de la jeune femme. Ils sont Mangemorts ou Mages Noirs depuis plusieurs siècles et je suis certain que le dernier fils de cette famille trempe dans ce genre de choses peu claires. Steller senior, le père de ce médecin, était élève ici il y a bien des décennies. Comme vous vous en doutez, il était à Serpentard, tout comme son fils, dix ans après lui, et j'avoue que même Drago Malefoy était loin d'égaler.

> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai peur que Mr Malefoy ne sombre dans la dépression, dit McGonagall. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un enfant, j'en ai perdu un dans cette maudite guerre…

> Mais il ne venait sûrement pas de naître, dit Hermione.

> Non, en effet, il avait trente ans, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose. Mais cela revient au même. Il leur faudra toute l'aide que vous pourrez leur apporter pour soulager leur peine, bien qu'un tel chagrin ne s'estompe jamais.

Dumbledore regarda la vieille femme debout près du bureau, puis il dit :

> Je vais les envoyer à la campagne, chez un ami. Ils y seront au calme et pourront ainsi faire le deuil de leur enfant sans être gêné par les élèves.

Hermione regarda le vieil homme puis elle dit :

> Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Harry voudra surement nous aider à chercher Steller...

> Oh non, dit Dumbledore. Pas vous, miss Granger. Dans l'état où vous êtes, il est hors de question que vous battiez le monde à la recherche d'un voleur d'enfant. Quant à vous, Mr Weasley, le professeur Bibine pourra bien se passer de vous pendant quelques jours.

> Merci professeur, dit Ron.

Hermione croisa les bras sur son ventre plus gros chaque jour et grogna quelque chose.

> Inutile de faire la tête, miss Granger, dit McGonagall. Vous êtes trop proche de votre terme pour ne serais-ce que quitter le château. Vous devriez même rester à l'infirmerie.

> Avec Drago en deuil ? Non, merci, dit Hermione. Si, quand j'aurais mon enfant, il est toujours à l'infirmerie, je préférais que Pompom vienne chez moi. Je me sentirais coupable d'être heureuse en sachant Drago pleurer la mort de son enfant.

Dumbledore hocha la tête lentement puis se leva en soupirant.

> Bien, dit-il. Espérons que vos recherches donneront quelques fruits, Mr Weasley. Bonne journée à vous deux.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête puis McGonagall et le vieux directeur quittèrent l'appartement d'Hermione.

> Tu va commencer par où ? demanda la brunette a son ami quand la porte se fut refermée.

> Déjà, attendons qu'il réponde à notre lettre, répondit Ron. S'il ne répond pas dans une semaine, j'irais à St-Mangouste et j'aviserais alors.

Il se leva pour partir puis ajouta :

> Quant à toi, je ne veux pas te voir dans les couloirs, ok ? Tu reste ici sans bouger.

> Mais ? Ron !

> Quoi ? dit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Ce gosse à beau être celui de Mr Malefoy, il est aussi le tient et tu es ma meilleure amie.

Hermione sentit alors sa gorge se serrer et elle attrapa la main de Ron qui sourit.

> Si je n'avais pas déjà choisit le parrain, tu en aurais fait un très bon, dit-elle.

> Oui, peut-être, et puis Harry m'avait demandé d'être le parrain de son fils, dit Ron. Malheureusement…

> Hélas, soupira Hermione en baissant la tête. Enfin ! J'espère que tu va vite mettre la main sur ce sagouin ! Si je n'avais pas été enceinte, je lui aurais volontiers tordu le cou de mes propres mains.

Elle se calma ensuite et ajouta :

>A ton avis, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

> Quoi donc ?

> Ben, enlever le bébé de Drago et Harry, dit Hermione. Pourquoi vouloir enlever l'enfant d'un demi-vélane ? Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là dedans…

Elle se tu soudain et, tout à coup, elle et Ron dirent en même temps :

> Et si l'enfant avait quelque chose de particulier !

Ils se sourirent puis Ron dit :

> Mais oui, et si l'enfant que Drago a mit au monde avait quelque chose de particulier que les autres enfants mis au monde par des demi-vélanes n'avaient pas ?

> Oui, ce serait plausible, mais quel genre de particularité ? Des pouvoirs hors puissance ? Drago et Harry en sont dotés, leur enfant l'est sûrement aussi. Une particularité physique ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Ron en se passant une main sur la nuque. Il faudrait demander à Harry et Drago s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose qui les rend particulier, soit dans leurs ancêtres, soit maintenant. Malheureusement, Drago est à l'infirmerie, il doit sûrement se reposer et Harry est Dieu sais où.

> Sûrement dans la Forêt Interdite, dit Hermione. Tu sais qu'il y va souvent quand il veut être seul…

> Oui, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour y aller tout seul, dit Ron. Mon Animagi de loup est un peu trop faible pour les Centaures, Sombrals et autres bestioles qui traînent là-bas.

> Sombrals, tu dis ? Ce n'est pas l'Animagi de Rogue par hasard ?

> Si mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

> Non, et puis Rogue a sûrement autre chose à faire que de courir après Harry. Quant à Stephan, il est on ne sais où dans le château.

> D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je trouve que Harry le laisse un peu trop faire ce qu'il veut, dit Ron. Il devrait au moins l'enfermer dans la Tour Sud…

Hermione soupira pour montrer son désaccord puis Ron lui souhaita une meilleure journée possible avant de la quitter.

En passant près de l'infirmerie, quelque chose le poussa à y aller mais il se retint, se contentant de regarder dans la vaste pièce en restant sur le seuil.

La lourde porte du bureau de Pomfresh était entrouverte et un grand rideau avait été tiré autour du lit de Drago dont on voyait l'ombre chinoise par transparence.

Ron reprit son chemin avec un soupir et ses pas le menèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée, précisément au moment où Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin et McGonagall se demandaient où était passé Harry.

Se cachant presto derrière une colonne, Ron écouta les quatre professeurs discuter près de la porte de la Grande Salle et il entendit Dumbledore dire à Rogue d'aller dans chercher dans la Forêt Interdite. Lupin, lui, était dépêché à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois les professeurs dispersés, Ron sortit de sa cachette et s'adossa à la colonne. Il regarda passer un groupe de Gryffondors qui le saluèrent timidement avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, puis le rouquin descendit dans le hall et pénétra dans la Grande Salle où quelques élèves faisaient leurs devoirs en attendant leur prochain cours. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et la plupart des élèves étaient dehors.

Harry, pendant que tout le monde le cherchait dans le château, s'était réfugié près du grand lac de Poudlard, sous sa forme Animagi.

Allongé sur le flanc, la tête posée sur son antérieur gauche replié, il essayait de chasser les pensées noires qui avaient envahi son esprit et son cœur depuis qu'il avait fui l'infirmerie au réveil de son compagnon.

Il se retenait également de redevenir humain et de courir prendre Drago dans ses bras. Il s'en empêchait parce qu'il était aussi bouleversé que le blond et que si jamais Drago se mettait à pleurer dans ses bras, il pleurerait lui aussi.

Rogue descendait les marches du perron du château et se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid en vue de pénétrer dans la forêt, mais quelque chose attira son œil sur la droite, vers le lac. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers ledit lac. Il y découvrit alors la forme massive et sombre du Cerf, l'Animagi de Harry.

« Merci mon Dieu » pensa-t-il, n'ayant ainsi pas à entrer dans la Forêt Interdite où les animaux et les autres créatures étaient un peu trop agitées ces derniers temps.

S'approchant à grands pas, il s'arrêta à environ deux mètres de Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de suivre de ses yeux verts l'homme vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête.

Se tournant face au lac en croisant les bras, Rogue dit :

> Aller Potter, je dois vous parler.

Le Cerf émit alors un profond soupir puis Harry redevint lui-même et dit :

> Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous parler ? Peut-être ai-je envie de rester seul ? Je viens de perdre mon fils, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas.

> Je le sais, hélas, soupira Rogue en baissant la tête. Et vous m'en voyez désolé.

Il décroisa ensuite les bras et ajouta :

> Steller était un des mes amis du temps de Voldemort et… disons que nous avons appris ensemble tout ce que nous savons sur les demi-vélanes.

> Vous aussi vous êtes calé sur ces créatures ? demanda Harry, à présent intrigué.

> Presque autant que Steller, dit Rogue. Mais j'ai finalement préféré me tourner vers les Potions puisque c'est coutume dans ma famille.

> Puisque que vous semblez en savoir autant que ce médecin, dites-moi pourquoi mon fils est mort quand Drago l'a mit au monde. Dites-le-moi !

> Il suffit, ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter, dit Rogue entre ses dents. Vous avez beau ne plus être un élève, je suis encore un professeur et j'ai autorité sur vous. Et en ce qui concerne votre… fils, je suis quasiment certain que Steller n'est pas tout blanc dans l'histoire.

> Tout blanc ? Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

> Vous en savez suffisamment sur les Vélanes pour savoir qu'elles font des enfants toutes seules, expliqua Rogue en se dirigeant vers un troc d'arbre renversé qui faisait office de banc.

Il s'y assit en soupirant puis reprit :

> En temps normaux.

> En temps normaux ? répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

> Drago Malefoy n'est pas un demi-vélane comme les autres, dit Rogue en regardant le jeune homme debout devant lui.

> Comment ça, pas comme les autres ? En quoi Drago serait-il différent ? Steller a dit qu'il était un demi-vélane et c'est un spécialiste.

> Moi aussi j'en connais pas mal sur les demi-vélanes, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Et je peux vous assurer que Mr Malefoy n'est pas un demi-vélane comme un autre.

> Mais enfin, professeur, je ne comprends rien à votre charabia ! Drago est de ce qu'il y a de plus normal !

> Non ! Justement ! répliqua Rogue en se levant brusquement. Mr Malefoy n'est pas un demi-vélane normal ! Il est différent, il a les gênes d'un demi-vélane mais il a besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur pour avoir des enfants, vous entre autre. Et cela, Steller le savait. Il savait parfaitement que votre enfant serait un mélange de vos gênes et de ceux de Mr Malefoy !

Harry tomba littéralement sur le cul en comprenant au fur et à mesure des paroles de Rogue.

Assit dans l'herbe, il était choqué d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Au même moment, la chouette d'Hermione revenait avec la lettre que les deux Gryffondors lui avaient donnée pour Steller. En réceptionnant l'animal, Hermione fut convaincue que son hypothèse n'en était plus une. Aussitôt, et avec toute la rapidité qui lui restait encore, elle se rendit chez Ron, un peu loin dans le même couloir qu'elle.

Rogue se baissa devant Harry et demanda :

> Tout va bien, Potter ? Vous êtes tout pâle…

> Je… dit Harry en levant les yeux sur l'homme. Je viens de comprendre ce que vous sous-entendez…

> Moi ? Sous-entendre quelque chose ? Mais non…

> Steller, dit alors Harry en s'agrippant au bras de l'homme pour se relever. Steller, il m'a volé mon enfant… Il nous a fait croire qu'il était mort-né mais il l'a volé, j'en suis certain maintenant… Ce n'est pas possible que Gabriel soit mort-né. Il était en parfaite santé, tout comme Drago.

> Gabriel ?

> C'est l'un des noms que nous lui avons choisit, dit Harry avec un petit sourire en baissant la tête.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis reprit en fronçant les sourcils :

> Il faut le retrouver, le pister, je ne sais pas, mais je veux récupérer mon fils.

> Et nous allons t'y aider, dit la voix de Ron derrière Rogue.

Celui-ci se retourna et recula d'un pas pour laisser Hermione s'approcher avec la démarche gracieuse d'une baleine. Ron la suivait en lui tenant le bras et il dit :

> Harry, après l'accouchement de Drago, nous avons tout de suite pensé, Hermione et moi, que Steller avait fait un sale coup. C'était pas normal qu'il refuse de te montrer le corps de l'enfant et qu'il s'en aille si vite… comme un voleur.

> Nous lui avons alors envoyé une lettre, dit Hermione. Et ma chouette vient de revenir avec cette même lettre ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a pas trouvé son destinataire.

> Une chouette retrouve toujours le destinataire d'une lettre, miss Granger, où qu'il soit dans le monde, dit Rogue en froncant les sourcils.

> Sauf s'il ne veut pas recevoir de courrier, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

> Nous allons partir à sa recherche, dit alors Harry.

> Je viens avec toi, dit Ron.

> Puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda Rogue.

> Evidemment, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire. Je vais aussi demander à Lupin s'il veut venir. Etant donné que la louve préfère bouder, il sera, je pense, d'accord pour nous accompagner.

Hermione porta soudain une main à son ventre et elle dit :

> Hé bien je crois que le départ sera différé, messieurs…

> Oh non, dit Ron en pâlissant. Tu va pas…

> J'ai bien peur que si, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire tendu pour son ami rouquin.

> Je vais prévenir Mrs Pomfresh, dit Rogue. Dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans le château.

Et le maître des Potions disparu dans le châteauà grandes enjambées.

Ron et Harry prirent alors leur amie sous les bras et la firent marcher jusqu'au château. Soufflant bruyamment, Hermione eut beaucoup de peine à montrer les hautes marches du perron et elle ne fut pas fâchée de voir Hagrid arriver à grand pas dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, il la hissa dans ses bras et, en une dizaine de ses enjambées immenses, la jeune femme fut conduite à l'infirmerie.

Harry et Ron furent prié d'attendre dehors, de même que tous les autres membres mâles des alentours. Seules restaient McGonagall et Pomfresh pour assister la jeune femme.

Drago, toujours sur son lit, son chagrin estompé, se reposait quand l'agitation lui fit ouvrir un œil. En entendant Pomfresh dire à Hermione de respirer et de se calmer, il comprit aussitôt que son « petit-frère » n'allait pas tarder à pointer son nez dans le monde.

Les hommes dans le couloir tournèrent pendant plus d'une heure et demie. Alexandre et le couple Malefoy avaient été appelés, Mr Malefoy passant chez Alexandre pour l'amener à Poudlard via le réseau des cheminées.

Alexandre tournait en rond au milieu du couloir. Ron se rongeait les ongles, et Lucius triturait sa canne. Narcissa aussi jouait avec sa canne. Elle tuait le temps en dessinant les carreaux des pierres du sol avec le bout de sa canne en argent et ivoire, mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, de même qu'une certaine impatience. En effet, étant à Poudlard, ils allaient pouvoir voir Drago, ce que Ron redoutait un peu. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'Hermione accoucherait le même jour que Drago.

Après un temps d'attente qui leur parut interminable, les hommes entendirent enfin de puissants vagissements et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme il aurait aimé entendre ces cris quelques heures plus tôt !

Pour ne pas être submergé par l'émotion, il préféra rester dans le couloir quand McGonagall vint chercher « les deux papas », et Ron resta un moment avec lui, de même que Narcissa.

Mi assise, mi couchée, Hermione, au milieu des draps blancs, tenait tout contre son sein, une toute petite chose à la peau rose foncé encore froissée. Aussitôt, le cœur autrefois dur de Mr Malefoy fondit et il s'approcha, peut-être un peu trop vivement car Alexandre le saisit par la manche et lui lança un regard glacial.

Alexandre fut donc le premier à prendre Andrews dans ses bras et une larme s'échappa de son œil droit. Hermione lui sourit et vit alors Mr Malefoy qui restait en retrait. D'un geste de la main, elle le fit venir vers elle et l'homme blond contourna le lit en évitant de regarder Alexandre.

> Mr Malefoy ? dit-il soudain.

Lucius, qui s'était laissé aller à caresser les cheveux légèrement humides d'Hermione qui lui souriait, leva les yeux en retirant vivement sa main. Il fut alors très surprit en voyant Alexandre lui tendre le bébé tout rose enveloppé dans une grande couverture vert bouteille.

> Prenez-le, Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione. C'est votre fils après tout…

Ces derniers mots pincèrent légèrement le cœur d'Alexandre, mais il ne dit rien. Il sourit même en voyant que, malgré les légers cheveux blonds que le nourrisson avait sur le crâne, il avait le visage rond d'Hermione et non celui en pointe des Malefoy.

Déposant sa canne contre la table de chevet, Mr Malefoy tendit les bras et prit le petit Andrews avec un léger sourire.

> Bonjour… Andrews, dit-il. Bienvenue… fils…

Hermione sourit puis saisit la main d'Alexandre. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur elle et resserra ses doigts quand il vit que la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux.

Narcissa et Ron entrèrent alors dans l'infirmerie tandis que McGonagall en sortait. Le bébé passa de bras en bras avant de retrouver ceux de sa mère et le professeur de Métamorphose regarda Hermione entourée de tout son petit monde et visiblement heureuse,à en juger par le large sourire accroché à son visage fatigué.

> Vous n'allez pas voir le bébé, demanda la vieille femme à Harry.

> Non, j'ai peur d'être submergé par le souvenir de mon fils, répondit le Gryffondor. Je le verrais plus tard, quand Drago sera sur pieds.

> Nous vous aiderons du mieux possible à retrouver votre fils, Mr Potter, dit alors McGonagall en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme presque aussi grand qu'elle. Dumbledore connaît des centaines de personnes dans le monde entier… croyez-moi, Mr Potter, nous le retrouverons votre fils et il vous sera rendu.

> Puissiez-vous dire vrai, dit Harry avec un pâle sourire triste.

Son visage se durcit soudain et il dit en serrant le poing :

> Si je tombe sur ce Steller pendant mes recherches, je vous jure que le tue moi-même.

McGonagall préféra ne rient dire et Harry s'éloigna. Il retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor et y retrouva Stephan.

> Ha ! dit-il, peut-être un peu brusquement. Tu es là, toi.

> Heu… dit Stephan en regardant Harry.

> Vas-t-en, dit alors le Gryffondor. Va dans ta chambre, j'ai à faire et je veux être tranquille.

Un peu surprit par le ton sec du jeune homme, Stephan obéit néanmoins sans broncher et alla s'enfermer dans sa petite chambre sous l'escalier, agrandie et aménagée magiquement par Harry.

Quand la porte du cagibi se fut refermée, Harry alla à son bureau, ouvrit le premier tiroir de droite et en sortit une épaisse liasse de parchemins retenus par des anneaux d'ivoire.

Ce « livre » se trouvait dans le sac que lui avait remit Voldemort avant de mourir. C'était la liste de tous les Mangemorts ayant étés sous ses ordres ainsi que les adresses de ceux-ci. Dans le sac s'était trouvé également les actes de propriété des maisons et manoirs que possédait le Lord à sa mort. Il en avait fait de Harry le maître à présent.

En effet, Voldemort, dans la boîte contenant la fiole avec le contre-poison _(n/a : lire chapitre 4)_, avait laissé une lettre avec les instructions du contre-poison. Mais la lettre contenait aussi quelques lignes destinées à Harry et le Gryffondor en avait été tourmenté pendant plusieurs jours après avoir lu ladite lettre.

Sentant la mort toute proche, Voldemort avait propagé un virus parmi ses Mangemorts pour tous les tuer, pour ne pas partir seul. Il savait aussi que Drago était allé se réfugier à Poudlard et qu'il avait trouvé en Harry un ami cher. Il avait donc prévu un antidote pour son contre-poison et il avait ensuite attendu que Harry vienne à lui pour le chercher. Il en avait également profité, tout du moins en avait-il donné l'ordre à Pettigrow, de rassembler quelques affaires à lui, sa baguette magique, quelques grimoires de magie noire, des recueils de potions et aussi la liste complète des Mangemorts ayant étés sous ses ordres durant les soixante ans – environ – de son « règne ».

Au milieu de tout ce fouillis, Harry avait donc trouvé les actes de propriété des six manoirs et des quatre maisons du feu Lord Noir.

Harry regarda lesdits parchemins qu'il avait sortit avec l'épais paquet de feuilles brunes. Il se souvenait du jour où il les avait sortis de leur tube de métal. Habitué aux faits étranges, il n'avait qu'à peine sourcillé quand le nom de naissance de Voldemort, à savoir Tom Elvis Jedusor, inscrit sur les parchemins dans la case « Propriétaire Légal », s'était effacé pour, à la place, inscrire « Harry James Potter ».

A défaut de pouvoir lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait volé, à savoir ses parents et Sirius, Voldemort lui léguait tous ses biens, y compris son coffre-fort à Gringotts qui, même si les trois quarts de l'argent se trouvant là-bas était de l'argent sale, était plutôt bien pourvu, très bien même.

En rangeant les parchemins dans le tiroir, Harry se jura de ne jamais oublier ces dernières années, et encore mois les dernières minutes qu'il avait partagées avec Voldemort avant qu'il ne meure.

Reportant son attention sur la liasse de parchemins, il l'ouvrit au milieu et feuilleta ensuite jusqu'à la lettre S. Quand il y fut, il continua de feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Steller, Andy. En suivant la ligne de l'index, il sourit en voyant l'adresse où vivait l'homme à l'époque de Voldemort : A Londres.

Bien que ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, Harry se retint de jeter une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans son feu pour aller pincer cet affreux kidnappeur de bébés.

C'était Drago qui le retenait, et le fait qu'il ne savait pas que l'enfant qu'il avait mit au monde était peut-être encore vivant, enlevé par un homme sans scrupules, simplement pour bénéficier du pouvoir démesuré d'un enfant né de deux hommes sorciers aux pouvoirs immenses.

Crispant les mâchoires en fronçant les sourcils, Harry referma le « livre » d'un coup sec et resta là, debout derrière son bureau, ses poings serrés tremblant de chaque côté de la liasse de parchemins. A ce moment là, il se jura de tuer par tous les moyens et de ses propres mains cet être odieux, quoi qu'en disent ses amis et son compagnon.

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus !

Comme je l'ai signalé au debut du chapitre, la fin de cette histoire arrive mais j'ai dans l'idée de faire une suite dix ans après. Si ca vous branche, dites-le via le petit bouton en bas à gauche !

Kisu ! A la prochaine !

Phenix


	40. Chapter 39

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette loooongue fic ! lol ! Le denouement, c'est pour bientot et justement, à ce propos, je dois vous dire que je pourrais peut-etre pas updater le chapitre 40 mercredi prochain. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'ai que trois pages à ce chapitre et je doute que ça vous suffise, lol ! Donc si vous ne voyez pas de nouveau chapitres pour cette ficdans vos alertes mercredi, vous inquietez pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas finit le chapitre. Vàlà ! Bonne lecture ! Rar en fin de chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 39**

Quatre mois passèrent sans que ni Harry ni personne ne parvienne à mettre la main sur Steller. Ce briguant se cachait si bien et, se sachant sûrement poursuivit, effaçait toutes traces de son passage, partout où il passait.

Dans trois semaines, les grandes vacances seraient là et Harry, qui jonglait entre ses cours et ses escapades à la recherche de son fils disparu, voyait d'un bon œil ces deux mois de vacances arriver.

En y songeant, ce soir-là, assit à son bureau en train de préparer les ASPICs de DCFM, il réalisa que dans six mois environs, cela ferait deux ans qu'il est avec Drago.

> Deux ans… soupira-t-il avec un sourire. Déjà…

> De quoi, mon cœur ? demanda Drago en entrant dans la pièce.

> Tu es déjà rentré ? répondit Harry en regardant son compagnon.

> Depuis la naissance de Gabriel, je ne peux plus rester aussi longtemps qu'avant sur un balai, dit Drago en contournant le bureau de son compagnon.

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement puis le blond jeta un coup d'œil sur le travail du brun et dit :

> Rogue et moi, nous avons déjà fait les ASPICs de Potion. Hier, nous avons passé deux heures à faire les BUSEs.

> C'est Lupin qui se charge des BUSEs, dit Harry. On a tiré au sort, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

> Au fait, dit Drago en allant s'asseoir dans le sofa avec un verre de rye ( _n/a: du scotch pour ceux qui savent pas, lol ! _)à la main. Comment va-t-il ? La louve s'habitue à Poudlard ?

> Oui, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Elle a quand même refusé de voir quelqu'un pendant deux mois entiers et c'est finalement notre Hermione nationale qui l'a décidée à rencontrer Lupin.

> Ha… Hermione, dit Malefoy en souriant. Que ferait-on sans elle ?

> Pas grand chose, dit la concernée en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte laissé ouverte pour faire de l'air.

> Mione ! dit le blond en bondissant littéralement sur ses pieds. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

La brunette sourit puis entra dans la grande pièce ronde qu'est le rez-de-chaussée de la Tour Sud. Quatre mois après la naissance de son fils Andrews Greenwald, elle avait retrouvé une taille fine mais pas la taille de guêpe qu'elle avait avant.

Son bébé sur le ventre, dans un porte-bébé Moldu, elle prit place dans le sofa en souriant à Drago qui lui rendit son sourire. Harry eut droit au même sourire, puis il dit :

> Que viens-tu faire ici ? Je te croyais chez toi, à Londres…

> J'en arrive, dit la brunette en redressant la tête de son fils endormi. Alexandre est partit ce matin pour une semaine à Paris et c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir ici. Il ne veut pas que je reste toute seule à la maison avec Andrews.

> Finalement, il a finit par avoir confiance en nous, dit Drago.

> Confiance envers ceux de Poudlard, uniquement, précisa Hermione avec un sourire. Il se méfie encore des autres sorciers, même si quand je l'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse, il discute bien avec eux. Enfin, c'est un Moldu, il ne comprend pas que la magie c'est vital pour nous autres sorciers.

Harry et Drago sourirent puis Stephan se pointa, descendant de l'étage où il finissait de ranger les chambres, comme Harry le lui avait demandé une heure plus tôt.

> Tu as finit ? demanda celui-ci en regardant le garçon blond toujours habillé de beige.

> Oui, dit Stephan. Tout est rangé et votre linge à tous les deux est rangé dans vos armoires respectives.

Harry hocha la tête puis il l'autorisa à aller prendre l'air dans le parc du château jusqu'au dîner qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures.

> Tu es n'est pas trop sévère avec lui, au fait ? dit Hermione à Drago.

> Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela à moi ?

> Parce que Stephan a été l'amant de Harry, dit Hermione.

> Si tu crois que je suis jaloux, tu t'égare, miss, dit le blond en croisant les bras. Stephan sert Harry, pas moi. Je ne lui demande que quelques services de temps en temps mais sinon, c'est de Harry qu'il tire ses ordres.

> Ok, dit Hermione. Et à part ça, tout va bien pour vous deux ?

> Oui, tout va bien comme pour des parents qui cherchent désespérément leur fils kidnappé, dit Harry en rangeant son sourire.

> Ne vous en faites pas, dit Hermione en posant une main sur le genou de Drago assit à ses côtés. Nous allons le retrouver ce Steller et tu pourras lui faire payer l'enlèvement de ton fils. Cet été, vous aurez deux mois pour parcourir le monde si nécessaire et si je n'avais pas Andrews en si bas âge, je viendrais volontiers avec vous. Hélas, je l'allaite encore, je ne peux donc pas m'absenter plus d'un jour…

> Ne t'en fait pas, Mione, dit Drago en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune mère. On s'en tirera bien sans ton aide. Tu nous es précieuse, tu sais.

La jeune femme sourit puis, après un rapide baiser sur la joue des deux jeunes hommes, elle s'en alla afin d'aller faire savoir à Dumbledore qu'elle resterait au château durant la semaine à venir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Alexandre vint lui-même chercher Hermione à Poudlard, en se rendant sur le Chemin de Traverse puis en empruntant une cheminée avec Dobby qu'il avait rencontré dans une des boutiques.

La jeune mère fut contente de voir son futur époux et elle le fut encore plus quand celui-ci, mis au courant du rapt de l'enfant de Harry et Drago, leur annonça qu'il avait cru voir, à Paris, un homme ressemblant à Steller.

> Tu es certain ? demanda Harry.

> La photo que j'avais datait un peu, et l'homme avait les cheveux coupés courts, mais je suis certain que c'était lui. Il n'avait pas la tête d'un humain normal et il avait constamment sa main droite dans sa manche, dit Alexandre au dîner du dimanche soir qu'il prit avec Hermione en compagnie de Ron et Drago dans les appartements de la brunette.

> Demain, je pose un congé et je vais à paris, dit Harry.

> Non, dit Drago.

> Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

> Parce qu'on est pas certain que c'est lui et si ça l'est, il va le reconnaître, expliqua le blond.

> Et il s'enfuira, acheva Ron dans un soupir.

> Moi il ne me connaît pas, dit Alexandre. Je pourrais essayer de me rapprocher de lui, de le suivre…

> Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, dit Hermione. Mis à part ton travail…

> Justement, dit le jeune Moldu. Je dois retourner à Paris jeudi jusqu'à dimanche, je pourrais essayer d'en savoir plus et déjà, savoir s'il a ou non un enfant en bas âge avec lui.

Un hoquet se fit soudain entendre et Harry se tourna vers son compagnon qui avait ses mains pressées sur sa bouche, les yeux pleines de larmes.

> Mais ? Dray… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

> Je crois que le choc de savoir son enfant peut-être vivant a eut raison de ses nerfs, dit Hermione alors que le Gryffondor prenait son compagnon contre lui en le berçant doucement.

Drago s'accrocha à Harry en sanglotant, mais un large sourire se dessinait derrière ses larmes et Harry sourit à son tour, de même que tous les autres convives autour de la table ronde croulant sous les bonnes choses.

Hermione rentra chez elle le lendemain matin via le réseau des cheminées et Ron, Harry et Drago reprirent leurs cours.

Les élèves étaient extrêmement dissipés en cette fin d'année scolaire. Ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose, les vacances et leurs professeurs avaient le plus grand mal du monde à maintenir leur attention sur les cours. Même Rogue peinait à garder l'attention de ses élèves.

Finalement, ils finirent par abandonner et leur donnèrent des travaux pratiques à faire pour le reste de la semaine.

Alexandre quitta Londres en avion le jeudi matin très tôt et rallia Paris dans la matinée. Aussitôt, il alla à son hôtel, se changea et partit en quête de Steller dont il était à présent certain que c'était lui.

Durant ces quatre jours, il n'avait qu'une réunion tous les soirs, ce qui lui laissait la journée entière pour mener à bien la mission à laquelle il s'était lui-même proposé pour retrouver le fils de ses amis.

Retournant à la Rue St-Honorée, il refit le chemin qu'il avait fait la dernière fois et se retrouva à l'endroit où il avait aperçu Steller.

C'était un hôtel assez aisé, avec un groom en livrée rouge devant la porte. Celui-ci le laissa entrer quand Alexandre lui eut mentit en disant qu'il allait voir un vieil oncle, mais il n'allait pas plus loin que les boîtes aux lettres.

« A quoi je m'attendais ? » se demanda-t-il en remarquant que le nom de Steller n'était pas inscrit sur aucune des boîtes grises. « Quand on est en fuite, on ne marque pas son nom sur une boîte aux lettres. »

Il décida alors d'interroger le portier. Si Steller vivait ici, le groom l'avait sûrement vu entrer ou sortir au moins une fois.

> Pardon, monsieur, dit-il à l'homme dans un très bon français malgré l'accent anglais bien marqué.

> Oui, je peux vous aider ?

> Oui, je l'espère, voyez-vous, j'étais venu voir mon vieil oncle, mais il ne semble pas ici… son interphone ne répond pas. L'auriez-vous vu sortir par hasard ?

> A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

> J'ai une photo mais elle date de quatre mois environ, il a peut-être changé depuis, dit Alexandre en ouvrant son attaché-case.

Il en sortit la photo de Steller et la montra au groom qui dit :

> Ce visage m'est familier, en effet. Cependant, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis bien des jours sortir de cet immeuble…

> Est-ce par hasard, vous sauriez s'il y a un appartement à louer ici ?

> Oui, deux même, vous voulez visiter ?

> Si c'est possible, oui. Voyez-vous, mon oncle n'a plus toute sa tête, il a eut un grave accident de voiture à Londres, notre ville natale et il est ensuite venu s'établir ici mais je serais plus tranquille si je pouvais garder un œil sur lui.

> Ha l'amour familial, dit le groom avec un sourire. Je vais de ce pas faire venir l'entreprise qui s'occupe de vendre ou louer ces appartements. Où puis-je vous joindre ?

> Je ne loge pas dans le coin, dit Alexandre. Cependant, je serais dans le quartier ce soir, je passerais par ici avant de rentrer.

> Je termine mon service à une heure du matin, dit le groom.

> Je serais donc là avant, dit Alexandre. Merci, monsieur.

> Mais de rien, monsieur, répondit le groom avec un sourire.

Alexandre s'éloigna alors tranquillement puis, dès qu'il fut hors de vue du groom, il siffla un taxi et se fit conduire à son hôtel d'où il envoya un message à Poudlard via une chouette qui l'attendait là sûrement depuis pas mal de temps car il la trouva endormie sur le canapé.

> Aller toi, debout, dit-il en secouant le volatile. Tu va porter un message à Hermione.

Au nom de sa maîtresse, la chouette fut aussitôt prête à partir et Alexandre lui donna un message court inscrit à la hâte sur une page de calepin arrachée.

La réponse ne fit pas attendre et, dans son message, Hermione faisait savoir à Alexandre que Ronse tenaitprêt à le rejoindre quand il le dirait.

Le jeudi soir, Alexandre retourna à l'immeuble où il était allé le matin et il se trouva nez à nez avec Steller.

« Quelle aubaine ! » pensa-t-il en se cachant vivement derrière un gros horodateur.

Steller était enveloppé dans un long manteau de jean noir et ses cheveux bruns coupés courts agrémentés d'un fin bouc le rendaient méconnaissable.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne portait rien ni dans les bras si sous son manteau, Alexandre se montra au groom qui le fit monter à l'étage où était à louer l'un des appartements.

La jeune Moldu y retrouva deux personnes de l'agence de location qui lui firent visiter un vaste appartement. Le loyer était dérisoire car l'appartement n'avait pas été habité depuis plusieurs années et commençait à souffrir de l'humidité.

Après avoir signé, Alexandre retourna à son hôtel et revint avec ses valises pour prendre aussitôt possession de son nouvel appartement. De plus, cela leur ferait un petit point de chute, à lui et sa famille, une fois remis en état, pour les vacances par exemple.

La chouette d'Hermione retrouva sans peine le compagnon de sa maîtresse et sembla aussitôt se plaire dans le vaste appartement dont elle fit le tour en marchant sur le plancher grinçant.

Bien que les peintures eurent grand besoin d'être refaites, l'appartement était tout à fait vivable et, après un peu de ménage rapide, Alexandre s'installa sur le sofa oublié dans le vaste salon et se reposa une heure ou deux, après quoi il décida d'aller visiter son « cher vieil oncle ».

Le groom lui ayant indiqué l'étage et le numéro de l'appartement, Alexandre descendit donc à l'étage numéro quatre – son nouvel appartement se trouvant à l'étage numéro six – et il n'eut même pas besoin de chercher le numéro de l'appartement.

Des vagissements d'enfants avaient réveillé tout l'étage, et une vieille femme indignée, les cheveux dans un filet et un chat dans les bras ( _n/a : de type Mrs Figgs _ )était sortie sur le perron de chez elle, décidée à aller frapper chez ses voisins qui ne savaient apparemment pas qu'un bébé de quatre mois dort, à onze heures du soir.

Alexandre lui évita cette peine en prétextant que ce n'était pas à une femme âgée de faire justice et en se présentant comme un ami de la famille.

> Ces gens ne sont pas là depuis quatre mois et leur enfant nous empêche de dormir presque tous les soirs.

> Ces gens ? demanda Alexandre. Mon cher ami aurait-il trouvé une compagne ?

> Je l'ignore, mais puisque vous allez chez eux, dites leur qu'à quatre mois, un bébé ça dort à onze heures du soir !

Et la porte de la vieille femme claqua et résonna dans le couloir comme un gong.

Alexandre se dirigea donc sur la porte brune derrière la laquelle filtraient les pleurs d'un bébé. Il sonna mais le bouton semblait ne pas fonctionner alors il frappa contre le panneau de bois. Aussitôt, les vagissements se turent et des pas se firent entendre. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait sur une jeune femme bien en chair et visiblement fatiguée.

> Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.

> Heu je… je suis un ami de heu… de monsieur Dramon, dit Alexandre après un furtif coup d'œil sur le nom inscrit sur la porte.

> Il n'est pas là, dit la femme.

Elle se détourna mais Alexandre, en homme d'affaires qui se respecte, plaça son pied entre la porte et le mur. La femme fut donc obligée de rouvrir la porte et, comme la vieille femme indignée ressortait sur le perron, elle se vit contrainte de faire entrer le jeune homme dans l'appartement.

> Andy ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, dit la femme en refermant la porte. C'est quoi votre nom ?

> Jambert, Benoît Jambert, mentit Alexandre. Je viens de Londres pour le voir, des amis communs m'ont demandé de passer lui faire un coucou comme je venais sur Paris, mentit-il à nouveau.

La femme hocha la tête mais ne parut pas convaincue. Elle fit ensuite entrer Alexandre dans un vaste salon où trônait une chaise haute et un parc, tous deux vides.

> Vous avez un enfant ? demanda-t-il par pure curiosité.

> Je suis sa nourrice, répondit la femme en se dirigeant vers ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une porte de placard mural.

Elle la fit coulisser et Alexandre vit que c'était en fait une petite pièce, de style penderie, et qu'un lit de bébé y avait été installé. La femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et Alexandre fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Le bébé, qui avait de courts cheveux très blonds, était attifé d'une robe bleue et de collants blancs. Une gourmette fixée au poignet nu de l'enfant attira l'œil du jeune Moldu.

> C'est la fille d'Andy, dit la jeune femme. Sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde et je suis chargée de la nourrir mais elle va bientôt être sevrée.

Alexandre hocha la tête puis la jeune femme reposa le bébé dans son berceau et demanda à son visiteur s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Elle lui signifia que « Andy » ne rentrerait pas avant minuit et Alexandre, peut enclin à attendre, accepta une tasse de café.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce principale et se glissa derrière un rideau de corde qui masquait l'entrée de la cuisine.

Le jeune Moldu s'approcha alors du berceau coincé dans son placard et jeta un coup d'œil dans le berceau. Le bébé s'était rendormi et, avec l'agilité d'un pickpocket, il lui subtilisa la gourmette.

Il sortit ensuite son portable de sa poche et le fit sonner. Quand la femme revint, il s'excusa en raccrochant :

> Je suis désolée, madame, on me réclame à mon travail. Je dois vous laisser. Je repasserais dans la semaine avant de rentrer à Londres.

> Prenez au moins le temps de boire votre café, dit la jeune femme.

> Je suis navré, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, dit Alexandre, qui était vraiment désolé. Mais je dois partir. Merci quand même de votre accueil chaleureux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis Alexandre quitta l'appartement en serrant dans la poche de sa veste la gourmette subtilisée à l'enfant endormi.

Il renta ensuite au petit appartement qu'il avait loué un peu plus tôt et envoya la gourmette à Hermione dans une enveloppe avec un petit mot.

Cependant, à Poudlard, c'était l'effervescence. Et pas à cause du résultat de l'enquête d'Alexandre. Non, c'était les élèves les responsables du désordre monstrueux qui régnait dans le château.

En effet, deux petits malins de Serpentard s'étaient amusé à lancer des Bombabouses un peu partout dans le collège et l'air y était à présent irrespirable. De plus, d'autres élèves, de Serdaigles ceux-là, avaient changé tout un étage en galerie des glaces, les murs devenant vitres, si bien qu'il était impossible d'aller à un endroit de cet étage sans risquer de se prendre une vitre dans le nez. Ron en fit les frais et c'est le nez ensanglanté qu'il entra chez Hermione après avoir choisit la solution de facilité :la cheminée.

> Ron ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant vivement de son fauteuil où elle lisait tranquillement, indifférente au désordre dans le château. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

> Figure-toi que des petits farceurs de Serdaigle ont changé le cinquième étage en galerie des glaces. Tous les murs sont devenus des vitres et il est impossible de se diriger là-dedans. En plus, le huitième étage est bouclé à double tour pour cause de « puanteur abominable » et le cachot de Rogue a faillit prendre feu ce matin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces gosses aujourd'hui ?

> Dans deux semaines c'est les vacances, Ron, dit Hermione en lui soignant son nez d'un geste de la main. Ils terminent la semaine en beauté avant de s'attaquer à la semaine des examens. Après, ils se tiendront tranquille je pense.

Ron tâta prudemment son nez puis remercia Hermione d'un sourire avant de retourner jouer les policiers au milieu d'élèves surexcités.

Harry et Lupin s'efforçaient, quant à eux, de canaliser un brouillard urticant dans les limites d'un couloir du troisième étage à l'aide de sorts. Rogue et Drago, à l'étage au-dessous, dispersaient des élèves qui avaient eut dans l'idée de faire un duel dans un couloir.

> Par Merlin… soupira Drago en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de la Salle des Professeurs qu'ils avaient eut bien du mal à regagner.

> Comme vous dites, dit Rogue en s'accoudant à la cheminée éteinte.

Flitwick entra alors en trombe en couinant et Sinistra éteignit les flammes qui dévoraient le bas de sa robe.

> Merci, professeur Sinistra, dit-il en constatant les dégâts.

Il répara sa robe d'un geste de sa baguette puis dit :

> Avec le professeur Chourave, nous avons eut toutes les peines du monde à boucler les Serdaigles chez eux.

> Et nous, les Serpentards, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Ces petits cafards ont même essayé de me jeter un sort.

> J'ai déjà donné, dit Drago en posant une main sur son estomac. Juste après midi, j'ai prit un sortilège de Désarmement de type première année en plein dans l'estomac. Heureusement que Gabriel est déjà né parce que sinon, je ne sais pas ce que ça aurait donné.

Sinistra sourit légèrement. Le fait que Malefoy parle ainsi de son fils était rassurant. Cela voulait dire qu'il se faisait à son absence et qu'il ne comptait pas trop sur son retour, malgré les informations encourageantes d'Alexandre.

Quand Harry et Lupin eurent enfin bouclé les Gryffondors survoltés dans leurs dortoirs avec l'aide de McGonagall, tout le monde se retrouva dans la Salle des Professeurs et Dumbledore proposa de leur trouver une occupation bien fatigante pour le lendemain et le week-end.

Malheureusement, les idées étaient plutôt pauvres et c'est Drago qui remporta le débat avec un jeu tout simple, une chasse au trésor autour du domaine avec plusieurs parcours, plusieurs énigmes et solutions, le tout par groupe de quatre élèves, un de chaque maison.

Les professeurs passèrent donc toute la nuit à rédiger des énigmes et à faire les groupes, et, pour Rogue, Sinistra, Hagrid et Lupin, à quadriller le parc en le jalonnant de points relais marqués magiquement. Ils s'évertuèrent également à semer des embûches un peu partout, disséminant des pièges tels que sortilèges mineurs à auto-déclenchement, animaux magiques à affronter, etc…

Le lendemain, quand les élèves descendirent déjeuner, ils étaient déjà un peu plus calmes mais certains étaient quand même dissipés.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle à la demande des professeurs, les élèves discutaient entre eux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que, à huit heures et demi, ils ne soient pas encore en classe.

> Aujourd'hui, chers élèves, vous n'avez pas cours ! annonça Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, des élèves se mirent à crier mais Dumbledore les fit taire.

> Mais ce n'est pas pour autant un jour de congé. Non, aujourd'hui, et afin de vous tester sur le domaine pratique, les professeurs et moi-même avons passé la nuit à mettre en place une sorte de chasse au trésor semée d'embûches de toutes sortes que vous allez devoir résoudre voir affronter. Vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour trouver le trésor, et tout le parcours se déroule sur le domaine de Poudlard ainsi qu'au rez-de-chaussée du château. Les professeurs, ainsi que moi-même, seront disséminés sur le parcours, postés à des points relais que vous devrez passer impérativement pour recevoir les instructions qui vous aideront à avancer dans votre quête. Certains relais vous aideront, d'autres non, à vous de ne pas vous faire avoir.

Il sourit ensuite puis donna le coup d'envoi de la journée « chasse au trésor » d'une explosion de sa baguette magique.

Les Préfets des quatre maisons firent ensuite les groupes, donnant à chaque élève de leurs maisons respectives un numéro qui les associe à un élève de chacune des trois autres maisons.

Quand les groupes furent prêts, non sans quelques grommellements, notamment de la part de Gryffondor et Serpentard, les professeurs donnèrent un rouleau de parchemin à chaque groupe avant de les envoyer dans le parc. Les adultes se dispersèrent ensuite dans le parc et le château, chacun à un poste bien précis et attendirent les élèves en finissant de préparer les indications qu'ils écrivaient sur des parchemins qu'ils roulaient ensuite et jetaient dans un grand panier ou une grande caisse près d'eux.

Cependant, à Paris, Steller, alias Dr Dramon, écoutait la nourrice de l'enfant relater la venue d'Alexandre.

> Je ne connais pas de Jambert à Londres, dit-il quand elle eut finit de raconter, l'enfant au sein. Et à partir de maintenant, n'ouvrez la porte à personne que vous ne connaissez pas.

> Oui, Docteur, dit la jeune femme. Vous ne voulez pas que les amis de votre femme viennent chercher l'enfant ?

> C'est ma fille, je refuse de la laisser à des inconnus alors que je peux m'en occuper, répliqua Steller un peu vivement.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et baissa les yeux l'enfant qui était en réalité un garçon, un garçon nommé Gabriel et dont les pères se faisaient un sang d'encre à son sujet.

* * *

Et voilà le 39 de bouclé.

A present, les RAR :

**SHADOW** : Tu es une (un) de plus à etre d'accord pour que je fasse une fic dix ans plus tard. Merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien Gabriel et je lui ait donné ce nom au dernier moment au bébé. Au debut il devait pas avoir ce nom et puis finallement, je trouve que ça lui va bien ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**JESSY** : Oui, mais c'est pas toi Mais t'inquiete pas, Harry va se charger de le faire souffrir. J'ai deja une petite idée. On ne s'en prend pas impunement à la progeniture de celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ! Niark, Niark, Niark ! lol ! T'inquiete, il le sait dans ce chapitre que son bébé est pas mort, notre 'ti Dray ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**GAELLE GRYFFONDOR** : Merci beaucoup ! Kisu !

**MARSOINNE** : Voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**SLYTHSILVER** : Un petit melange de Slytherin et Silver, ton pseudo ? Serpentard d'Argent ? lol ! Desolée, c'est plus fort que moi ; . En fait, ce que je vais faire, c'est qua dans le quarante, toute l'histoire va se denouer. J'en dit pas plus. Et la suite dix ans après sera une autre histoire, avec les même persos. Si tu veux, on prend les mêmes et on recommence. J'ai dans l'intention de raconter la vie de Gabriel et accessoirement de ses parents et de son entourage, lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il aura donc 11 ans mais l'histoire commencera à ses dix ans, je pense. Voilà. Sinon, faire deux fins differentes, non, ca me branche pas trop. Par contre, je vais faire un epilogue six mois plus tard et enchainer après avec l'autre fic. Aller, Kisu !

**TAMA** : "Perle" en japonais, lol ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**MARINE MALFOY** : Une parente de Malefoy en plus ! lol ! Je vais finir par avoir toute la famille et même la belle famille, lol ! Pour repondre à ta question, Stephan est l'ancien amant de Harry. Un jour, leur couple battait de l'aile, ils se sont disputés et Stephan à lynché Harry sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il ensuite été chassé de Poudlard ou il avait emenagé avec Harry et, maintenant, Harry se sert de lui comme d'un domestique personel, un peu pour le faire payer. Voilà le recapitulatif. Alors ça, j'Adore ! lol ! La _Mutuelle des Mangemorts en Activité_ ! Lol, trop drôle ! Fallait la trouver celle-là ! Aller, Kisu !

**STEPHANIE** : IOui, oui, je continue, t'en fait pas lol ! Kisu !

**LILY1402** : Merci beaucoup ! Vote comptabilisé, lol ! Kisu !

**FOURMILU** : Action ? Oué, peut-etre bien... ;) lol ! Nan si, il y en aura mais bon ca sera pas un combat à mort style sous la pluie, en plein nuit, au beau milieu d'une lande deserte, etc... Ca sera pas nom plus un petit duel amical, je te rassure. Aller Kisu !

**ANGEL'S EYES** : Merci, vote comptabilisé ! lol ! Nana, j'ai rien contre Drago ou Hermione, simplement, c'etait les seules expressions que j'avais qui definissaient le mieux mes idées. Encore desolée... se cache. lol ! Ha mais qui te dis que je vais faire une Happy End ? Nan, quand même, ca serait sadique. Evidemment que ca va être une Happy End, il faut bien, non ? ils ont vecu asser de choses comme ça nos tourteraux. Aller, Kisu !

**TATUNETTE** : On s'est donc vues sur MSN, on a mit quelques petites choses au point mais si tu veux encore des explications sur certaines expressions que j'utilise dans mes chapitres, te gêne pas, tu as mon adresse ! lol ! Aller Kisu !

**ANNA** : Merci beaucoup ! Kisu !

**AMY KEIRA** : Voilà la prochain, bon ok, avec un jour de retard mais c pas grave, si ? lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**INGRID** : si je fait une very Happy End, tu m'en voudra plus ? Hein, dis, hein, hein ? loll ! Ok pour la suite, ton vote est comptabilisé, lol ! Je poste ce chapitre et je m'y met, promit ! Aller, Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Toi aussi t'es pour la suite ? Ok, ca marche ! lol ! Et soit pas triste, il reste encore trois chapitres avec celui-là, le 40 et l'epilogue, donc encore deux semaines tout au plus. Voilà ! Aller, Kisu !

**TCHII** : Merci, la suite est en ecriture et j'espere qu'elle te plaira, lol ! Quant à ce qui est de la reaction de Drago, j'ai preferé pas le faire pleurer encore et pensez que Pomfresh aura jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur le rideau entourant son lit juste avant l'accouchement d'Hermione. Voilà ! Aller Kisu !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Oui, t'es pas loin de la verité en tous cas. Mais tu comprendras mieux quand tu lira le chapitre 40, celui qui vient donc après celui- là. Aller Kisu !

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Ok ! Vote Comptabilisé ! lol ! y aura donc une suite à cette fic qui se passera dix anprès, lorsque de l'entrée de Gabriel et d'Andrews à Poudlard. Mais evidemment, pendant dix ans, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses... beaucoup de choses... Aller Kisu !

* * *

Ouf ! 19 review rien que pour ce chapitre ! Mais je suis trop contente, ca prouve que ce que j'ecrit plait ! Aller, à mecredi prochain !

Phenix


	41. NOTE !

NOTE !

Kikou tout le monde ! Eh non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Desolée pour les fans, mais j'ai un contre-temps. Le chapitre 40 de Rapprochements n'est pas encore finit et il fait déja 15 pages. Il risque de bien d'en atteindre 20 et j'espare pouvoir vous le poster vendredi ou samedi. Non, non, me tapez pas ! lol ! Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas du tout un manque d'inspi c'est juste que je suis pas là cet aprem ni demain ( foutue auto-ecole, tiens ! ) et qu'il faut que j'arrive à caser le retour de Gabriel dans le chapitre et tant qu'à faire, le boucler sur ca. Rassurez-vous, Harry et Drago sont à Paris en ce moment et ils avancent doucement dans leurs recherches.

Bien voilà, aller, je vous dit à très vite pour boucler cette fic et finallement, y aura pas d'epilogue ou alors un très court, enfin je verrais.

Aller, Kisu !

Phenix


	42. Chapter 40

Ayé ! Le chapitre 40 est bouclé et, même si c'est le dernier chapitre, je suis contente de l'avoir finit car il fait exactement 24 pages. C'est un record pour moi et si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu faire deux chap voire trois dedans mais je voulais arreter la fic à un nombre de chapitres rond. Voilà qui est fait.

Il reste encore l'Epilogue qui se passe au premier anniversaire de Gabriel et Andrews. Ce n'est pas très, comment dire... il n'y aura pas d'action, quoi. C'est juste histoire de raconter ce qui se passe après.

Sinon, j'ai déja attaqué la suite. Je vous dit pas le titre parce que sinon, vous allez me harcler de questions. Je prevois de l'avancer le plus possible cet été de vous poster le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle saga, j'espere, aux environs de fin aout debut septembre. Voilà, rendez-vou est prit.

Sur ce, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour les très nombreuses reviews que j'ai recu tout au long de cette fic. Je me suis pas mal marrée devant certaines de vos reflexions, d'autres m'ont laissée sceptique et d'autres m'on encore permi d'avancer dans l'histoire. Voilà, je vous fait un tous un enorme bisou et vous dit un GRAND merci !

Sur ce, passez de bonnes vacances d'été et je vous dit à la rentrée pour la nouvelle fic ! D'ici-là, soyez patients ! lol !

PS : Je ne repond pas aux reviews du precedent chapitre, la plupart des reponses devraient se trouver dans le texte ci-dessous. Mis à part dans la review de TAMA, où tu me demande si on sait dans ce chapitre pourquoi Steller a enlevé le bébé de Harry et Drago. Allors, je te repond à toi, non, vous ne le saurez pas dans ce chapitre, tout simplement parce que j'ai pas encore bien monté cette histoire. Elle sera donc devoilée dans l'autre fic et croyez-moi, ca va creer un sacré remue-menage dans la famille ! lol !

Bon voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

Encore merci et bonne lecture. Que celui qui met moins d'une heure pour lire ce chapitre me le dise, lol !

Aller, KISU !

Phenix

* * *

**CHAPITRE 40**

La chasse au trésor destinée à calmer les élèves les plus agités n'avait pas commencé depuis une heure que déjà, il y avait eut des catastrophes.

Un Pouffsouffle avait délibérément dévié sa baguette magique sur son coéquipier Serpentard alors qu'il voulait défaire un sortilège de brume posé en travers du chemin. Le Serpentard n'avait pas apprécié et avait riposté avec un sortilège de Tarentallegra. Heureusement, Flitwick se trouvant au point relais le plus proche avait pu réparer l'incident et, pour la peine, avait enlevé un point relais sur la carte de ce groupe là qui était repartit en maugréant.

Plus loin, vers la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid faisait face à un sortilège de marécage lancé « sans faire exprès » par un cinquième année qui s'était excusé auprès du professeur demi-géant mais sans pour autant l'aider à réduire la flaque de boue verdâtre et puante qui s'étalait devant le point relais de Hagrid.

Depuis son bureau, Dumbledore, une longue vue vissée à l'œil, surveillait ses élèves avec un petit sourire. Voyant un groupe approcher du château, il descendit rapidement de son bureau et arriva dans le hall d'entrée juste au moment où le groupe arrivait.

> Alors cette petite chasse ? Ca se passe bien ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire bienveillant d'un grand-père demandant à ses petits-enfants s'ils ont reçu beaucoup de cadeaux à Noël.

> Mouais, grogna le Serpentard. Mais vos énigmes sont trop dures, on n'arrive pas à les déchiffrer.

> C'est pour cela que ça s'appelle énigme mon cher Antony, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux. Aller, tenez, peut-être que ceci pourra vous aider. Filez maintenant.

Il leur remit un rouleau de parchemin puis le groupe s'éloigna en lisant par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard le parchemin.

> Finalement, dit le vieil homme en regardant les quatre élèves s'éloigner. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'en mettre un de chaque maison par groupe. Ils vont peut-être réussir à s'entendre.

A midi, les élèves déjeunèrent là où ils se trouvèrent dans la cloche du château sonna midi, donc soit au milieu d'un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, soit à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, soit encore au bord du lac avec un tentacule de poulpe géant venant leur chiper quelque chose de temps à autre.

La chasse au trésor reprit à une heure et demi, comme un cours normal et les élèves, rassasiés, se trouvèrent être moins dissipés que le matin. Peut-être avaient-ils compris que les points récoltés quand ils passaient les relais allaient directement dans leurs sabliers respectifs, qui sait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'après-midi se passa mieux que le matin. Il n'y eut pas d'incident à déplorer et parfois, même si un juron retentissait quelque part dans le château ou le parc, c'était souvent des rires que l'on entendait fuser ça et là.

Assit à un point relais relativement peu visité, sûrement dû à sa trop grande proximité avec la Forêt Interdite, Harry était en train de lire la « Gazette du Sorcier » quand un groupe s'annonça.

> Alors, les grosses, ça se passe bien ? demanda-t-il en pliant son journal.

> Mouais, répondit le Gryffondor.

Il regarda ensuite au-dessus de lui et fronça le nez en disant :

> Professeur, vous auriez pu éviter de choisir un relais si près de la Forêt Interdite.

> Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Harry. Monsieur Thybur aurait peur d'un simple amas d'arbres ?

> Pas du tout, bougonna le Gryffondor en croisant les bras sous les sourires de ses trois camarades.

> Tant mieux, parce que ce parchemin va vous y emmener.

Et il colla un parchemin roulé dans les mains de Thybur qui le regarda avec de grands yeux abasourdis.

> Quoi ? bégaya la Serpentarde, une grande fille rousse aux petits yeux verts. Vous voulez dire qu'on va aller dans la Forêt Interdite ? Mais on a pas le droit…

> Oh ! Mais vous n'allez pas aller bien loin, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Si vous suivez la carte, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous vous perdiez. De toutes façons, nous avons prit soin de baliser le chemin avec des cordes lumineuses. Restez entre elles et il ne vous arrivera rien. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à passer ici. Un autre groupe est venu avant vous.

> Ca nous aide pas, dit le Serdaigle. Là-dedans, il y a des créatures affreuses.

> C'est moi que vous traitez de créature affreuse ? demanda Lupin en sortant de l'ombre des bois.

> Professeur Lupin ! s'exclamèrent les quatre élèves.

> Pardon, dit le Serdaigle. Mais reconnaissez qu'il y a des bestioles dans ces bois qui ne sont pas fréquentables.

Lupin hocha la tête puis il dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry qui hocha la tête et se leva avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois sans rien dire. Lupin prit sa place puis chassa les quatre élèves qui s'approchèrent des gros arbres noirs en déglutissant difficilement.

> Bon, dit le Serdaigle. On va où, Thybur ?

Le Gryffondor déroula le parchemin puis indiqua une petite entrée entre deux arbres entourés de corde jaune brillante. Ils s'y engagèrent et rapidement, la corde et les baguettes magiques des quatre élèves furent les seules sources de lumière.

Avançant à petits pas sur les feuilles et branchettes sèches qui crissaient sous leurs pas, les quatre élèves ne furent pas fâchés de voir le soleil filtrer au travers des arbres encerclant une petite clairière.

> Regardez, dit la Serpentarde. C'est quoi au milieu ?

La Pouffsouffle, une fille brune au sale caractère, plissa ses petits yeux noirs derrière ses lunettes carrées de première de classe, puis dit :

> C'est un cerf à première vue. Un cerf qui n'est pas sauvage en plus.

> Moi je sais qui c'est, dit Thybur sur le ton triomphant de « celui qui sait ».

> Ha ouais ? Et c'est « qui » ?

> Le professeur Potter, dit Thybur. C'est un Animagi et son animal est un cerf, tous les Gryffondors le savent.

> Nanananana, dit la Serpentarde en tirant la langue. Tu joue encore le petit malin, Thybur, et je te jure que je passe au moulin à légumes.

> J'ai pas peur, dit le Gryffondor.

La Serpentarde le regarda en faisant jouer ses poings puis ils reprirent leur chemin et s'approchèrent du cerf qui n'était autre que Harry sous sa forme Animagi.

> Par Dieu ! s'exclama soudain la Pouffsouffle. C'est quoi cette bestiole !

> Quelle bestiole ? demanda Thybur en regardant autour de lui. Je ne vois que le cerf.

> Non, à sa droite, il y a une grande bête noire avec des ailes…

> Non mais tu as des hallucinations ma pauvre, dit la Serpentarde. Il n'y a que le cerf ici.

> Mais non, dit alors Harry en reprenant sa forme humaine. Professeur Rogue, montrez-vous.

Et le professeur Rogue déplia sa longue silhouette en redevant humain.

> Par Merlin ! s'exclama Thybur.

> Merci pour le si charmant "bestiole", miss Mages, dit alors Rogue avec un petit sourire.

> Tenez, dit Harry en faisant apparaître un parchemin au creux de sa main droite. Grâce à miss Mages, vous allez pouvoir sortir d'ici. Vous pouvez lui dire merci.

> Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la Serpentarde.

> Parce qu'elle a pu voir le professeur Rogue sous sa forme de Sombral, dit Harry.

> Et pourquoi elle et pas nous ? demanda Thybur.

> Qui avez-vous mourir, miss Mages ? demanda Rogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le professeur était peut-être un peu direct sur ce coup là. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas gêner miss Mages qui répondit :

> Ma sœur, professeur, pourquoi ?

> On ne peut voir les Sombrals que si l'on a vu au moins une fois quelqu'un de proche mourir, expliqua Harry. Moi je peux les voir parce que j'ai vu mourir mes parents, même si je ne m'en souviens pas, et Sirius Black, mon parrain.

La Pouffsouffle hocha la tête puis Thybur prit le rouleau de parchemin et ils repartirent dans un couloir de corde lumineuse.

> Pas mal votre idée, dit Rogue quand ils se furent tous quatre éloignés d'eux. Un autre parchemin est prévu pour ceux qui ne me voient pas j'imagine ?

> Parfaitement, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

Rogue hocha la tête à son tour puis ils retournèrent à leur point relais, chacun à un bout du chemin balisé de corde dorée.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa très bien. Les élèves s'étaient pris au jeu et formaient à présent des groupes bien distincts, conversant entre eux pour décider de faire telle ou telle chose. Depuis son poste relais, Dumbledore n'en était pas peu fier.

Quand la nuit tomba, plusieurs groupes d'élèves avaient étés contraint d'abandonner la partie, étant tombés sur des parchemins pièges qui les obligeait à retourner à la case départ soit la Grande Salle.

Thybur et son groupe étaient en vue du dernier point relais quand, au précédent, le parchemin remis par le professeur Vector leur intima de retourner au point de départ.

> Oh non… soupira le Gryffondor. Perdu…

Vector les regarda avec un petit sourire puis prit un sac en cuir de sous son comptoir et le leur donna. Il était rempli de bonbons et devait bien peser un bon kilo.

> Tenez, les enfants, dit-il. Vous n'aurez pas tout perdu dans l'histoire.

Thybur prit le sac en souriant et Vector dit :

> Attention, partagez-le convenablement entre vous, ok ?

> Oui, professeur, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Les quatre s'éloignèrent ensuite et, à huit heures tapantes, tout le monde était réunit dans la Grande Salle pour remettre son prix au groupe gagnant : des tickets gratuits pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui aura lieu dans un endroit encore secret, quelque part en Bulgarie, ainsi qu'un kilo et demi de bonbons de chez Honeydukes pour chacun des quatre gagnants.

> Hé bien, dit Harry en regardant les derniers élèves quitter la Grande Salle après le dîner. Je crois que cela leur à plut.

> On dirait, dit Dumbledore. A voir leurs sourires.

> J'espère qu'ils vont se tenir à carreau pour le reste de l'année, grogna Rogue.

> Allons, Severus, dit Lupin. Tu n'as pas bientôt finit de grogner dans ton coin ?

Pour toute réponse, Rogue grogna et Lupin lui sourit. Tout à coup, le Lycanthrope se leva et s'excusa en prétextant qu'il devait aller voir la louve.Elle s'appelait Marine Whiples et vivait au Pays de Galles. Une nuit de pleine lune, elle avait quitté Dublin pour Dundee et s'etait transformée là-bas, oubliant qu'elle etait un loup-garou. Elle s'etait alors cachée dans la forêt la plus proche et etait tombée sur Lupin sous sa forme de loup-garou.

Harry et Drago étaient déjà aller la voir mais, butée, la jeune femme restait dans sa chambre, n'acceptant de voir que Lupin, et encore, quand elle était bien lunée. ( _n/a : sans mauvais jeu de mot, lol !_ )

> Qu'est-ce que tu en pense de Marine ? demanda Ron à son meilleur ami alors qu'il faisait sa ronde habituelle avec lui, Drago ayant « hérité » de Dumbledore.

> Elle est mignonne, répondit le brun. Mais si elle ne se décide pas à sortir de sa chambre, Lupin risque de se lasser. Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est là ?

> Hé bien… je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps mais de toutes façons, elle a bien dit qu'elle était orpheline et que personne ne l'attendrais à Dublin, non ?

Harry hocha la tête puis ils continuèrent leur ronde en silence, inspectant les salles, les balcons et tous les endroits où pouvaient se cacher des élèves insomniaques ou en manque d'aventures nocturnes. Cependant, ils ne trouvèrent aucun élève hors de son dortoir. Tous étaient trop épuisés par la chasse au trésor pour aller faire quelque mauvaise farce à un professeur.

Quand il rentra chez lui avec Drago, Harry trouva Stephan assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide et le regard perdu au-delà des cimes de la Forêt Interdite.

> Tu es pensif ? demanda le brun en faisant signe à Drago de le laisser.

Le blond resta un moment sans bouger, se posant des questions, puis il monta se coucher.

> Stephan ? Je te parle, dit Harry.

> Hein ? Pardon, tu disais ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

> Je te demandais à quoi tu pensais, dit Harry en allumant un candélabre du bout de sa baguette magique. Tu n'es pas venu dîner ce soir…

> Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous, dit le jeune homme en se retournant vers Harry.

Il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et ajouta :

> Je ne suis qu'un domestique, après tout et plus je me fais petit, mieux c'est, non ?

> Arrête donc de dire des âneries, dit Harry. Tu es un habitant de Poudlard comme un autre, mis à part que tu vis ici et que tu es sous mes ordres. C'est toi qui as voulu me servir au lieu d'aller vivre avec les Moldus…

> Non, c'est toi, dit Stephan.

> Peu importe en fait. Tu n'as pas à te cacher, tu sais. Certes les professeurs ont encore du mal avec toi mais je suis sûr qu'un jour ça passera.

> Un jour ? Tu compte donc rester ici toute ta vie ?

> Comment ça ?

> Je veux dire, ne vas-tu pas déménager un jour ou l'autre pour avoir une maison à toi ? D'accord, vous êtes ainsi tous deux sur place pour votre travail, mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'une fois grand, Gabriel supportera de savoir que ses parents vivent huit étages au-dessus de sa tête ?

> Cela n'a rien à voir, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis on parlait de toi, pas de moi.

> Et alors, ça revient au même, non ?

Harry plissa les yeux puis dit :

> Assez, je vais me coucher et tu devrais en faire autant, ok ?

Stephan plissa à son tour les yeux, crispa les mâchoires, puis dit, sur un ton méprisable :

> Oui, « maître ».

Et il fixa ensuite Harry intensément, effrontément. S'en fut trop pour les nerfs fatigués du Gryffondor et, l'instant d'après, Stephan ressentit une vive brûlure sur sa joue et se retrouva plaqué dos au mur.

> Parle-moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je te fais avaler de force une potion tue-sorcier, ok ? dit Harry à mi-voix. Tu es censé m'obéir, que tu le veuilles ou non.

> Non, dit Stephan en repoussant le bras que Harry avait appuyé sur le haut de son torse pour le plaquer au mur. Je devais te servir jusqu'à la naissance du gosse de Drago, pas après.

> Et bien j'ai changé d'avis, dit Harry en reculant d'un pas, les sourcils froncés. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui décide.

> Maintenant si, dit Stephan.

Il tira sa baguette magique de sa manche et Harry en fit autant, décidé à empêcher le blond de filer. Marmonnant une formule, il regarda les cordes sortir de sa baguette et s'enrouler autour des poignets de Stephan qui se débattit pour empêcher les liens de se resserrer.

> Tu ne partiras pas si facilement, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

> Relâche-moi, Harry, dit le blond en le regardant fixement.

Une légère brise devant de la fenêtre souleva sa mèche qui cachait son œil de verre et Harry eut un léger haut-le-cœur. Il se reprit puis saisit le bras de Stephan et l'entraîna derrière lui.

> Je ne t'aime plus, Stephan, dit-il. Mais tu va comprendre ce que ressent quelqu'un prit contre son gré.

Il ouvrit la porte du cagibi d'un coup de pied et poussa à l'intérieur son ex-amant qui s'écrasa sur le lit avant de dire :

> Harry, je t'en prie… Non, je ne…

> Tais-toi, dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

Il glissa sa baguette magique dans sa manche et retourna le blond sur le dos avant de s'installer à cheval sur lui.

> Harry, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça… Pense à Drago, pense à Gabriel… Qu'est-ce que ton fils va dire plus tard quand il apprendra de quelle manière tu t'es vengé de moi ?

> Cela m'est égal.

> Harry…

Allongé sur le dos, Stephan, les poignets noués, leva soudain les bras et les accrocha sur la nuque de Harry avant de l'attirer à lui.

> Lâche-moi, espèce de…

> Espèce de quoi, Harry ? demanda Stephan. Oui, je t'ai violé, oui je t'ai humilié, mais c'était il y a des années et depuis, je m'en suis amèrement mordu les doigts. Crois-moi, te voir avec Drago jours et nuits et tous deux si heureux m'a assez puni…

> Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'as prit de force, sur les pierres froides au beau milieu de ce bureau ! clama Harry. Certes tu étais soûl, mais je t'ai supplié en pleurant de ne pas me blesser, de me laisser tranquille, mais toi tu n'écoutais pas…

Harry se mit soudain à pleurer et Stephan murmura quelque chose. Ses poignets se délièrent et il posa ses mains le dos de Harry qui s'était allongé sur lui.

> Tu ne peux pas savoir la souffrance et la honte que j'ai éprouvé… Je t'aimais plus que tout au monde, je savais notre couple en perdition mais je faisais tout pour le remonter…

Stephan déglutit puis, soudain, Harry se redressa et le libéra de sa prise. Il se leva du lit et s'en alla dans le bureau en s'essuyant les joues avec des gestes brusques.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Stephan bondit sur ses pieds. Il avait la gorge nouée et, apercevant Harry debout face à la cheminée éteinte, un bras appuyé contre le manteau, il s'approcha de lui et noua ses bras autour de son torse en appuyant son front sur la nuque du brun.

> Pardon, pardon, je te demande pardon du plus profond de mon être, Harry…

> Le temps des excuses est passé, dit Harry. Je ne peux plus te pardonner. Tu n'aurais jamais dû porter la main sur moi, tu as eut de la chance qu'Hermione t'épargne, beaucoup de chance.

Un silence passa puis Harry prit les poignets de Stephan et se retourna face à lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment puis Stephan s'approcha tout doucement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ex-amant qui ne se déroba pas.

> Je sais que tu me déteste, Harry, dit-il ensuite en reculant. Mais au fond de toi, tu m'aime toujours, même si jamais tu ne l'avoueras parce qu'à présent, tu as refait ta vie avec Drago.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Stephan se libéra de ses mains et alla dans son cagibi. L'instant d'après, il en ressortait avec deux valises et un sac sur l'épaule.

> Tu pars ? demanda Harry, penaud.

> Je crois que c'est le mieux, Harry, pour toi comme pour moi. J'ai été fier de te servir pendant ces derniers mois, mais à présent, et même si tu m'offrais dix mille Gallions de prime, je ne pourrais rester ici. Je suis de trop, je le vois bien. Drago, Gabriel et toi formez une famille dans laquelle je n'ai pas et je n'aurais jamais ma place. Je suis un ex-amant, mon devoir est de me faire oublier de celui que j'ai aimé. Ca sera dur, mais j'y parviendrais, avec le temps.

> Stephan, rien ne t'oblige à partir, tu le sais…

> Oui, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne reviendrais plus sur ma décision.

> Tu pars quand ?

> Tout de suite, dit Stephan.

> Et pour aller où ?

> Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais bien quelque chose, en France ou en Suisse, loin de l'Angleterre et de toi…

> Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller si loin…

> Plus je serais loin de toi, moins je souffrirais, Harry, dit Stephan. Jamais je ne pourrais m'établir à Londres, nous y avons vécu trop de merveilleuses choses tous les deux, ni ailleurs en Angleterre car rien que le fait d'entendre les sorciers parler de toi ou voir un endroit où nous seront allés me rappellera ton souvenir. Je ne désire pas t'oublier, Harry, loin de là, mais si je veux recommencer une nouvelle vie, me trouver un compagnon et un endroit où vivre, il faut que cela soit loin des gens et des endroits qui me tiennent à cœur.

Harry cligna des yeux. Sa gorge était serrée mais il parvint à déglutir avant de s'approcher de Stephan et de le prendre dans ses bras.

> Si tu es décidé alors je ne peut pas te retenir. Ta présence mettait un peu de vie dans cette tour mais je pense pouvoir me faire à ton absence. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si tu n'atteins pas encore le 100 dans mon estime, sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose, un refuge où je ne sais quoi. Ta chouette saura me trouver.

> Je n'ai pas de chouette mais j'en achèterais une, c'est promit.

Harry recula et réussit à sourire. Stephan reprit ensuite ses valises puis contourna Harry et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Le Gryffondor y alluma un feu avec sa baguette magique puis Stephan lui sourit et jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes, avant d'entrer au milieu d'elles et de crier le nom du Chemin de Traverse. Quand il eut disparut, Harry sentit une vive douleur dans son cœur, de la même manière que si l'on lui entaillait au couteau pour lui en enlever un morceau. La douleur l'obligea à se plier en deux et, quand il se redressa, une main sur la poitrine, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la lune. Il y vit alors le visage de Stephan puis celui-ci disparut pour laisser place au ciel bleu foncé de la nuit.

> Je ne t'oublierais pas, Stephan, murmura-t-il, la voix pleine de larmes. Je te le promets.

Il se détourna ensuite et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller et sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**88888888888**

Avant-dernière semaine de juin. Alexandre était rentré depuis un peu moins de trois jours de Paris quand, profitant d'examens passés par leurs classes respectives, Drago, Harry et Ron débarquèrent chez Hermione, à Londres, faisant sursauter la jeune femme tranquillement installée dans le sofa, son fils dormant dans un couffin posé à côté d'elle, sur le sol.

> Mais ? dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les garçons ? Vous ne devriez pas être en examen ?

> Lupin, Rogue et Bibine surveillent très bien les élèves tout seuls, dit Harry. Et moi, je ne tiens plus. Alexandre est là ?

> Oui, en haut, pourquoi ?

Harry lui fit alors un signe de tête et la jeune femme alla au pied de l'escalier et appela son compagnon qui descendit, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt un peu déformé taché de peinture.

> On te dérange ? demanda Harry.

> Mais… non, pas du tout, j'étais en train de faire la chambre d'Andrews mais je dois attendre que la peinture sèche… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est la semaine des examens à Poudlard…

> Oui, dit Drago. Mais je ne peux plus supporter de savoir mon fils si près de nous…

Alexandre avait raconté son précédent voyage à Paris et comment il était tombé sur Steller et, comme il s'y attendait, Drago avait aussitôt voulu transplané jusque là-bas et arracher son enfant à cet homme. Heureusement, Harry avait été là et l'avait raisonné. Cependant, voyant son compagnon être de plus en plus tendu et nerveux, Harry avait décidé, ce matin-là, d'aller en demander plus à Alexandre.

> Attend, attend, Drago, dit Alexandre. Il est hors de question que vous allier à Paris tous les trois. Steller pourrait prendre peur s'enfuir en transplanant je ne sais où. Vous ne retrouveriez alors probablement pas Gabriel. D'autant plus qu'il le cache sous l'apparence d'une petite fille.

> Une petite fille ? s'étrangla Drago. Mais quel odieux personnage ! Mon petit Gabriel… en fille…

> Du calme, Dray, dit Harry en lui prenant les mains. On va le lui reprendre, on va récupérer notre fils, je te le jure.

> Non ! s'exclama Drago. Ne jure pas ! Ca porte malheur !

D'abord surprit, Harry sourit ensuite puis se tourna vers Alexandre et celui-ci dû se résigner. Il donna donc tout ce qu'il savait sur l'immeuble rue St-Honorée où Steller avait trouvé refuge. Il leur donna aussi la gourmette subtilisée au bébé et la clé de l'appartement qu'il avait finalement acheté dans cet immeuble ainsi que les heures des sorties de Steller qu'il avait observé pendant les quatre jours qu'il avait passé là Paris.

Ainsi, mis à part la nourrice, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement entre dix heures et midi, et le soir entre vingt-deux heures et minuit passé.

Harry décida donc d'aller séjourner quelques jours dans l'appartement d'Alexandre, mais c'était sans compter qu'il restait encore un peu plus d'une semaine de cours avant les vacances, temps bien trop long au goût de Drago.

> Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, dit Harry à son compagnon quand ils furent de retour à Poudlard. Cette semaine, nous devons surveiller les ASPICs et les BUSEs de nos matières respectives et la semaine prochaine les corriger. Nous ne pourrons donc pas aller à Paris avant le premier juillet.

> C'est trop loin… gémit le blond.

> Je suis désolé, mon amour, mais c'est comme ça, dit Harry, un peu excédé. Et puis, Steller ne se doutera pas qu'Alexandre est venu de notre part si personne ne se présente jusqu'au vacances. Et puis, songe donc qu'on passera moins inaperçu en arrivant un premier juillet qu'au milieu du mois de juin. Les vacances ne sont réellement commencées qu'au début de juillet, et les étrangers affluent alors à Paris. Nous ne détonnerons pas parmi eux.

Drago baissa la tête et parut affreusement déçu mais Harry ne bougea pas de son grand fauteuil où il avait prit place en vue de répondre au courrier de la journée.

> Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, dit Harry en rassemblant un paquet de lettres. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Le blond grogna alors quelque chose puis monta à l'étage et Harry entendit la trappe de sa chambre se refermer. Il posa la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains et soupira.

> Stephan ! appela-t-il ensuite. Mince, c'est vrai…

Il se souvint alors que son ex-amant avait plié bagages deux jours plus tôt sans donner d'adresse, et Harry se renfrogna. Avec tout le boulot qu'il avait eut suivant le départ de Stephan, le brun n'avait même pas fait attention au vide que laissait le garçon avec son départ.

Soupirant à nouveau, le Gryffondor alla s'asseoir à son bureau et entreprit de répondre au courrier qu'il n'avait pas jeté dans la cheminée.

Dans sa chambre, Drago ruminait, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il savait que Harry avait autant envie que lui de retrouver Gabriel, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon ne laissait pas parler son cœur au lieu de sa raison.

Se tournant sur le ventre, Drago observa sa chambre. Décorée de vert et argent et arborant, sur un mur, un grand drapeau rectangulaire où se déplaçait tranquillement un grand serpent argenté, il l'aimait bien.

Depuis la naissance désastreuse de Gabriel, il passait toutes ses nuits ici, ayant prétexté le chagrin pour déserter le lit « conjugal ». Harry n'en demandait pas autant mais il fut finalement assez content de se retrouver seul dans son lit. Ainsi, il pouvait penser tranquillement sans risquer de gêner son compagnon avec ses insomnies.

Quatre mois, presque cinq à présent, s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de l'enfant et les deux amants n'avaient pas partagé le lit de l'autre une seule fois durant tout ce temps.

Etrangement, en pensant à cela, Drago réalisa que l'amour avec Harry ne lui manquait pas trop. Certes, il y avait des nuits où, s'il n'avait pas été doté d'une puissante raison, il se serait jeté sur le brun et lui aurait fait l'amour comme un sauvage, mais il y avait aussi des nuits où il était content de pouvoir s'étaler dans la soie argentée de ses draps, de pouvoir prendre toute la place et toutes les couvertures…

Soupirant, Drago se retourna sur le dos et s'assit, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses souliers bien vernis. Il se leva ensuite, alla à son bureau et prit un paquet de parchemins retenus par un large lien de cuir scellé. C'était des BUSEs de Potion que les élèves de Serdaigle allaient passer l'après-midi même. Étant déjà onze heures et demi, il se hâta donc de se rendre dans les cachots de Rogue pour lui remettre les documents confidentiels.

> Drago, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda l'homme en regardant son élève s'intéresser soudain aux bocaux contenant diverses créatures flottant dans du formol.

Drago regarda son professeur puis baissa la tête en la secouant.

> Non, professeur, dit-il sincèrement. Mon fils me manque et si je ne dépendais pas de Harry, je serais déjà allé l'arracher à cette pourriture de Steller…

> Drago, dit Rogue en se levant de son grand fauteuil professoral. Ne vous faites pas tant de soucis, si Potter préfère attendre encore c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison…

> J'imagine, dit Drago. Mais quand même. Dans deux semaines, Gabriel aura cinq mois et je ne l'aurai toujours pas vu. C'est pourtant moi qui l'ai porté pendant un peu plus de sept mois et c'est encore moi qui l'ai mis au monde…

> Ecoutez Drago, dit Rogue. Cet enfant, c'est le vôtre, il va encore rester entre quinze et vingt ans avec Potter et vous, et vous aurez tout le temps pour rattraper le temps qui vous a été volé durant ces cinq derniers mois.

> Si vous le dites, soupira le blond.

Rogue donna une tape sur l'épaule de son élève puis prit le paquet de parchemins et s'en alla dans son bureau. Drago quitta la salle de classe et sortit dans le parc.

Plusieurs élèves étaient là, à prendre le soleil et à aérer leurs neurones avant de les remettre en route pour les BUSEs et les ASPICs de l'après-midi.

Soupirant, le Serpentard longea le lac et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Saule Cogneur, suffisamment loin de lui cependant pour ne pas prendre un coup de branche. Un oiseau passant trop près se fit cependant coincer et le _couic !_ qui en résultat fit remonter l'estomac du blond qui se détourna et s'éloigna.

Il s'assit au bord de l'eau, regarda quelques élèves donner du pain au poulpe géant qui flottait entre deux eaux.

> Gabriel… dit-il en regardant la surface de l'eau, claire au bord puis de plus en sombre au fur et à mesure que le fond s'éloignait de la surface. Où peux-tu être ?

Il regarda ensuite le ciel et une ombre se profila au-dessus de lui. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna pour voir le propriétaire de l'ombre. C'était le professeur McGonagall.

> Professeur, dit le blond. Vous m'avez fichu une de ces trouilles…

> Veuillez m'excuser, dit la vieille femme. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous semblez bien pensif, monsieur Malefoy… Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

> Oui, le fait de savoir mon fils à portée de main, grogna Drago.

McGonagall s'approcha alors du bord du lac, les doigts joints devant elle, puis elle dit :

> Votre fils est proche, oui, Drago, mais Harry préfère jouer la carte de la prudence et il a raison.

> Vous trouvez ?

> J'en suis certaine, dit McGonagall. Tout comme vous, il a envie de retrouver son fils, mais si jamais lui ou vous, vous précipitiez à Paris, le Docteur Steller prendra peur et pliera bagages si vite que vous n'aurez pas le temps de le suivre et tout sera alors à refaire. Prenez votre mal en patience, Drago, votre fils vous sera rendu, j'en suis certaine.

> Si vous le dites, soupira le Serpentard.

La vieille femme lui sourit puis elle s'éloigna vers un groupe de Serdaigles qui taquinaient le poulpe avec de longs bâtons. Drago la regarda les sermonner puis les inviter à aller jouer plus loin, ce qu'ils firent non sans bougonner.

Dans son bureau, Harry retourna le dernier parchemin des ASPICs qu'il avait eut à faire, à la main et sans avoir recours à la magie. Il soupira et massa son poignet douloureux. Recopier quelques deux cents parchemins sans magie était le gage qu'il avait eut une semaine plus tôt quand, avec Ron, ils avaient parié sur on ne sait quoi mais qui avait rapport avec Hermione.

Harry avait perdu et il se retrouvait à copier ses feuillets examens sans l'aide de la magie alors que Ron, lui, devait sûrement se tourner les pouces chez lui ou à la bibliothèque : les cours de Vol sur Balais n'avaient pas d'ASPICs puisqu'ils n'étaient dispensés qu'aux premières années.

> Terminé, soupira le Gryffondor en prenant le paquet de parchemins et en en tapant le bas sur le bureau pour tous les mettre d'aplomb.

Il les noua ensuite avec un lien de cuir qu'il scella magiquement puis il se leva et quitta la Tour Sud, direction le bureau de Lupin afin de remettre les examens.

La semaine se termina rapidement et, pour la dernière semaine de juin, les élèves qui avaient passé leurs examens la semaine d'avant, se virent gratifiés d'une semaine entière de tranquillité. D'autant plus joyeuse que le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, Serdaigle contre Pouffsouffle, un duo très rare ces dernières années, avait eut lieu le dimanche précédent cette semaine de repos bien méritée.

Serpentard, qui avait gagné le match face à Gryffondor l'année passée à cause d'un gardien bien médiocre, se vit contraint de remettre sa coupe en jeu et ce fut dans le bureau de Chourave, directrice de Pouffsouffle, que la coupe alla, et ce, pour l'année scolaire à venir.

Cependant, bien que huit classes sur les vingt et unes fussent libres, les professeurs, eut, étaient débordés de travail. Ils avaient les ASPICs et les BUSEs à corriger de huit classes ce qui leur faisait quatre piles de parchemins alignés sur leurs bureaux à chacun, une pile par maison en plus de leurs cours à donner et à préparer.

Harry et Drago, bien que préoccupés par leur fils, eurent tellement de travail à corriger les examens en compagnie de leurs mentors respectifs qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

Le 31 juin fut là si vite que Harry fut surprit en voyant la date dans le journal que Naoko venait de lui apporter, ayant intercepté l'oiseau postier en cours de route.

> C'est déjà le jour des vacances ? dit-il en vérifiant la date sur l'éphéméride accroché sur le mur près de l'escalier. Les élèves repartent chez eux ce matin ?

> Hé oui, dit Drago en regardant à son tour le calendrier à effeuiller. J'ai même pas vu passer la semaine. Enfin, faut dire qu'on était à fond dans nos corrections…

Il eut alors un sourire puis ajouta :

> Et dès demain, nous allons récupérer Gabriel des sales pattes de ce maudit docteur.

> Oui, dit Harry. Nous irons...

Drago contourna alors le bureau et fit pivoter le siège de son compagnon, puis plongea son regard d'azur dans les émeraudes du Gryffondor avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Quand il le relâcha, Harry dit, étonné :

> Il y a bien des mois que tu ne m'as plus embrassé ainsi…

> Je sais, et je m'en excuse, dit Drago en prenant place sur le bureau, un peu en retrait par rapport à Harry. Mais la pensée de Gabriel m'obsédait tellement que j'ai préféré retourner dans ma chambre pour ne pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

Harry baissa légèrement les yeux puis prit les mains de son compagnon et dit :

> Je te comprends et je t'avoue que ça m'a arrangé que tu retournes dormir dans ton lit.

> Vraiment ?

> J'ai moi aussi été très perturbé par la disparition de Gabriel puis en apprenant qu'il n'était pas mort. Qui ne le serait pas, du reste. Et le fait que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés m'a permit de réfléchir.

> Réfléchir à quoi ?

> A nous.

> Mais encore ?

> Dray, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

> Mais ? On en déjà parlé… dit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

> Oui mais… nous ne l'avons pas fait et ça va bientôt faire plus d'un an…

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent soudain et il dit :

> Attends… Tu veux dire… Nous marier, tout de suite ?

> Non, pas tout de suite, benêt. La semaine prochaine, quand les corrections seront terminées, nous irons à Paris, nous réglerons son compte à Steller puis nous récupérerons Gabriel et nous rentrerons. Là, on se mariera et on baptisera Gabriel et Andrews. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un enfant naît d'un demi-vélane et d'un sorcier…

Harry sourit alors puis Drago lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa en riant aux éclats. Les baisers abondèrent ensuite sur les lèvres, le visage et le cou du brun qui ne cessait lui aussi de rire devant l'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Cependant, malgré la proximité de leurs corps, ils ne finirent pas au lit mais dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le sofa, en train de passer un peu de bon temps à discuter des projets futurs. Quiconque aurait alors débarqué à ce moment aurait aussitôt fait demi-tour et serait revenu une minute plus tard pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Durant la première semaine de juillet, Drago fut insupportable. Il ne cessa de tourner en rond dans la Tour, montant et descendant les escaliers, rangeant ci et ça, et Harry n'avait pas le cœur à le rabrouer. Lui-même avait l'impression d'avoir les cellules de son corps en fête. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir enfin serrer son bébé contre lui…

Le mercredi, Dumbledore fit partir des hiboux grands ducs chargés de lourdes enveloppes contenant les examens corrigés des élèves. Les gens du Ministère les réceptionneront et se chargeront ensuite de les noter avant d'envoyer les résultats aux élèves courant août.

En se levant, le jeudi matin, Harry fut bien content d'être enfin en vacances. L'année précédente, il avait échappé à la corvée de correction pour cause de « vacances en amoureux » avec Drago où ils étaient partis au Japon et où d'ailleurs, Gabriel avait été mit en route, mais cette année là, pas question d'avoir une excuse.

A ce souvenir, le brun sourit puis s'assit à son bureau et déplia le journal du jour en jetant un biscuit à Edwige qui le lui avait apporté. BrûleFlamme regarda son maître et émit un drôle de son avec le fond de sa gorge. Harry le regarda en souriant et lui jeta un biscuit dont il ne fit qu'une becquée.

> Tu es un gourmand, dit le Gryffondor.

L'oiseau claqua son bec jaune puis se tourna face à la fenêtre où Naoko venait d'entrer en repliant ses ailes trop grandes pour passer l'étroite fenêtre.

> Te voilà toi, dit Harry en regardant le grand aigle se poser lourdement sur le bureau, aplatissant au passage un rouleau de parchemin neuf en y posant sa patte griffue. Où tu étais ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux jours ?

> _Kaak !_ se contenta de répondre l'aigle avant de sauter lestement du bureau et de marcher jusqu'au sofa où il se percha sur le dossier et entreprit de faire un somme.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant, défroissa le rouleau de parchemin puis reprit sa lecture en attendant que Drago se lève.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, ainsi que la précédente, mais n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Drago avait prétexté qu'il était trop fatigué pour apprécier les caresses de son compagnon et Harry avait été légèrement frustré mais n'en avait rien dit. Il s'était alors contenté de serrer le blond contre lui en posant sa tête dans son cou, puis ils s'étaient endormis.

Harry était certain que Drago voudrait à nouveau de lui, et il pensait que cela avait un rapport avec Gabriel. Tant que le Serpentard ne saurait pas son enfant en sécurité près de lui, il trouverait un prétexte pour éviter les câlins.

Harry tourna la grande page de son journal et regarda un sorcier habillé d'une robe miteuse se faire pousser sans douceur par deux sorciers policiers dans la salle d'un tribunal. Plissant les yeux en s'approchant de la photo en noir et blanc qui semblait se rembobiner indéfiniment, Harry eut un violent sursaut qui le fit se lever en faisant reculer son siège qui alla buter contre la bibliothèque derrière lui.

> Steller… murmura-t-il en levant le journal près de ses yeux.

Se retournant pour récupérer son siège, il se rassit et lut l'article à voix basse :

> « _Hier, tard dans la soirée, un homme suspect à été appréhendé à la sortie d'un immeuble parisien par des représentants de la D.D.A.S.S. française alertés par une voisine qui se plaignait d'un « enfant braillard troublant son sommeil depuis de nombreuses nuits. » Après vérification, il s'avéra que l'homme portait un faux nom et possédait de faux papiers. De plus, il était en possession de plusieurs objets suspects n'ayant rien à faire dans une maison sorcière normale. La plupart étaient des objets Moldus sans grande valeur mais d'autres étaient du matériel médical sophistiqué, Moldu, arrangé magiquement. Dans l'appartement où il logeait dans le faubourg St-Honorée, une femme et une petite fille on étés également arrêtées et placées en garde à vue. La femme ne semble pas être la mère de l'enfant mais elle dit être sa nourrice depuis un peu plus de cinq mois, l'âge de l'enfant approximativement. La femme est une Moldue et elle affirme n'avoir jamais rien su de celui qu'elle nomme « Andy Dramon ». Elle prétend que l'enfant est la fille de ce monsieur Dramon dont la femme serait décédée en couches. Selon ses dires, il se serait réfugié avec l'enfant en France pour empêcher la famille de la mère de récupérer l'enfant. Cependant, les premiers examens faits à l'hôpital magique parisien ne permettent pas encore de prouver la véracité de ces faits. L'homme arrêté, de son vrai nom Andy Steller, est soupçonné de rapt d'enfants depuis maintenant plus dix ans. Il a sévit principalement à Londres et en Angleterre ainsi qu'en Écosse… _» Drago ! appela-t-il ensuite. Drago, descend vite !

Du bruit retentit à l'étage et des pas précipités se firent ensuite entendre dans l'escalier de pierre :

> Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago, alarmé.

> Les policiers sorciers parisiens, ils ont arrêté Steller hier soir, dit Harry en lui lançant le journal qu'il avait replié.

Drago le rattrapa et le déplia. Il parcourut rapidement l'article puis ferma les yeux se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils le plus proche.

> Par tous les Saints, dit-il.

> Drago, va faire ta valise, on part à Paris.

En un clin d'œil, le blond fut sur ses pieds et, d'un geste de sa baguette, deux malles descendirent de l'étage en glissant dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir les deux malles, respectivement frappées du blason de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ainsi que, sur chacune d'elles, du blason du Poudlard, et, se levant, il saisit sa cape sur le bout de rampe de l'escalier.

> Allons prévenir Dumbledore, dit-il. Non, attend, moi j'y avais, toi tu appelle Dobby et tu lui demande porter les malles dans l'entrée. Fait aussi venir une calèche pour quitter le domaine. Nous prendrons une cheminée à Pré-au-Lard.

> Pourquoi ne pas partir depuis ici ? demanda le blond en prenant sa cape.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà quitté la pièce et Drago, haussant les épaules, appela Dobby qui apparut aussitôt dans un petit bruit sec. Après que le sorcier a formulé sa demande, trois autres elfes de maison apparurent et, à quatre, ils descendirent sans aucune peine les deux lourdes malles dans l'entrée pendant que Drago fermait portes et fenêtres de la Tour et faisait rentrer les deux hiboux, l'aigle et le Phénix, dans leurs cages respectives.

Les quatre cages suspendues à une perche prévue à cet effet posée en travers de son épaule, le blond se rendit chez Dumbledore et y retrouva son compagnon. Le vieil homme était en train de lire le journal, et Rogue et McGonagall faisaient de même par-dessus son épaule.

> Vous avez mon autorisation, dit enfin Dumbledore en se redressant. Allez récupérer Gabriel avant qu'il se soit placé en famille d'accueil et, s'il n'est pas encore sevré, je vous autorise à ramener sa nourrice à Londres où vous passerez quelques jours chez les Greenwald.

> Chez Hermione ? dit Drago en déposant les cages alignées sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

> Alexandre est Moldu et la nourrice aussi, il pourra l'aider un peu à retrouver ses esprits, dit McGonagall.

> Pourquoi ne pas lui faire subir un sort d'Oubliettes, tout simplement ? demanda à nouveau Drago.

Dumbledore le regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue et McGonagall avant de dire :

> C'est vous qui déciderez, mais cette pauvre jeune femme n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire.

Le blond hocha la tête puis le départ s'organisa rapidement et, en moins d'une heure, les deux amants avaient rejoint l'appartement d'Alexandre à Paris.

Après s'être changé, ils descendirent dans la rue et se mêlèrent à la foule sans problèmes. Ils se rendirent ensuite au commissariat Moldu le plus proche et, passant devant, ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et se faufilèrent au travers d'une grande affiche de cirque datant un peu. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un vaste hall bondé de sorciers en robe bleue, un képi vissé sur le crâne.

S'accoudant au comptoir, Harry dit :

> Je suis Mr Potter, brigadier, je souhaite voir la personne qui a arrêté hier soir, un homme du nom de Steller, Andy Steller.

> Un instant, monsieur, répondit le brigadier sans lever le nez de son journal.

Il passa sa main au-dessus d'un petit tas de papiers blancs et l'un d'eux se plia en forme d'avion avant de s'envoler jusqu'au fond du couloir. Il revint dix secondes plus tard et le brigadier dit :

> C'est bon, au fond du couloir, première porte à droite. Bonne journée, messieurs.

Harry fit un signe de tête puis, saisissant la main de Drago, ils longèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte indiquée.

Harry allait frapper quand elle s'ouvrit sur un homme grand et fin, encore plus que Rogue et qui leur fit signe d'entrer.

> Vous êtes Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, je présume, dit l'homme en dépliant sa grande carcasse pour se lever.

> Eux-mêmes, dit Harry. Nous venons chercher la femme et l'enfant arrêtées en même temps que Andy Steller…

> Hum… oui, dit l'homme en pinçant les lèvres. Cependant, je crois que cela ne va pas être possible.

> Pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? demanda Drago peut-être un peu brusquement.

> Dray, du calme, je te prie, dit Harry. Monsieur, quelle est la raison de cet empêchement ?

L'enfant retrouvée chez ce sorcier ainsi que la femme qui est une Moldue, ont étés placées dans un foyer, à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. Les résultats des analyses effectuées sur l'enfant ont révélé qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Steller, ni celle de la femme.

> Normal, c'est le mien ! répliqua Drago.

> Drago… siffla Harry.

> « Le mien » ? demanda le commissaire en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'entendez-vous par-là monsieur…

> Malefoy. Et j'entends par-là que l'enfant que vous avez retrouvé chez ce salopard n'est pas une fille mais un garçon et qu'il est le mien !

> Drago, calme-toi ! dit Harry sèchement. Laisse-moi faire, je te prie.

> Je crois que je vais sortir, dit alors le blond. Sinon je serais capable de me mettre ne colère…

Harry acquiesça, soulagé de ne pas avoir à le lui demander, puis il se tourna vers le commissaire.

> Veuillez pardonner l'attitude de mon mari, commissaire, dit-il. Comprenez-vous, cela fait cinq mois que nous cherchons notre enfant, enlevé par ce misérable…

> Votre mari ? Votre enfant ? dit le commissaire.

> Savez-vous faire autre chose que de répéter ce que je dis, commissaire ? demanda Harry en croisant les bras.

> Pardon, dit l'homme en se raclant la gorge d'un air gêné. Hem… vous semblez penser que l'enfant est celui de votre… heu… ami, c'est cela.

> Mari, oui, dit Harry. Voyez-vous, mon mari, Drago Malefoy, est de ceux que l'on appelle demi-vélanes.

> Ha oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais dans les livres…

> Vous en avez eut un juste devant vous, il y a quelques minutes, monsieur, dit Harry. Il se trouve que cet homme, mon mari donc, a, il y a un peu plus de cinq mois à présent, mis au monde un petit garçon sous la supervision de ce Docteur Steller. Or, ce docteur nous a fait croire que l'enfant était mort-né alors que la veille, l'infirmière de Poudlard, où nous vivons, Drago et moi, nous assurait que l'enfant était en parfaite santé, avant de s'enfuir avec.

Harry s'exprimait dans un français irréprochable mais avec un bon accent anglais quand même, ce qui n'empêchait pas le commissaire de très bien saisir la situation qui faisait son chemin dans son cerveau légèrement embrumé.

Un silence passa ensuite et le commissaire se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

> Bien que vos arguments semblent solides, monsieur Potter, sachez que ce n'est pas si facile d'entendre parler d'un enfant et de venir le réclamer au haut et fort.

> Je comprends très bien, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais j'ai les preuves de ce que j'avance… Faites des analyses sur mon mari et sur l'enfant, vous verrez qu'ils ont les même gênes… Et il y a aussi à Poudlard centaines de gens qui pourraient me soutenir dans mes paroles ainsi que les parents de Drago…

> Oui, j'entends bien, monsieur Potter… Mais vous connaissez l'administration, avec elle, il ne faut jamais être pressé. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne vous garantit rien.

Harry pinça les lèvres et sortit sa baguette magique.

> Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda la commissaire.

> Rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous, répondit Harry. Je veux juste envoyer un message à Poudlard.

Soulagé, le commissaire soupira discrètement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry, puis il le laissa envoyer son message avant de le prier Gryffondor de quitter le bureau. Harry se retrouva donc dans le couloir, face à un Drago furieux qui tournait en rond, les bras croisés.

Regardant le visage de son amant, Harry préféra ensuite se détourner et s'éloigner dans le couloir. Drago le suivit hors du commissariat sans rien dire.

> Alors ? demanda Drago quand ils furent dans la rue. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? On va récupérer Gabriel ?

> Non, pas encore, dit Harry en sortant dans la rue principale. Le commissaire a l'air de dire que ce n'est pas si simple de venir réclamer un enfant.

> Mais c'est le nôtre ! dit le blond.

Harry lui plaqua aussitôt une main sur la bouche en disant :

> Ne parle pas si fort, nom d'un Dragon. En France, les couples comme nous ne sont pas très bien acceptés. Ici, on ne les marrie pas et ils ont encore moins des enfants ensembles, même les sorciers, alors je te prie, modère un peu ton enthousiasme, je ne tiens pas à être renvoyé en Angleterre, ok ?

> Ok, désolé.

Le blond baissa la tête puis Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de traverser la rue pour rejoindre le tramway qui attendait au pied d'un immeuble.

Dans l'appartement d'Alexandre, faubourg St-Honorée, le blond laissa sa colère lui échapper mais Harry se retint de le gifler pour le calmer.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de déjeuner, Harry, debout devant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le large balcon, regarda son compagnon par le biais de la vitre. Drago était assit dans un des fauteuils, les jambes passées sur l'accoudoir, occupé à s'escrimer sur un casse-tête en bois.

> Dray, si tu continue à tordre ce truc dans tous les sens, tu vas le…

_Crac !_

> … casser… Aller, reprit Harry en se baissant devant le fauteuil. Je sais que tu es remonté contre Steller, mais on n'y peut rien. On ne va pas non plus se mettre hors la loi pour sortir Gabriel de ce foyer… Demain, on retournera voir le commissaire et s'il n'a rien de nouveau, on ira au foyer et on demandera au moins à le voir.

> Harry, dit alors Drago.

> Mhm, oui ?

> Fait revenir Stephan.

> Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

> Fait-le revenir, je suis certain qu'il pourra nous sortir de cette histoire et nous aider à récupérer Gabriel.

> Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une telle chose, chéri ? Tu me surprends… Tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup pourtant Stephan…

> Moi non, mais toi oui…

> Quoi ? Non, je ne l'aime plus, dit Harry en détournant la tête un peu trop vivement.

> Ces marques sur tes joues te trahissent, mon amour, et je ne t'en veux pas, rassures-toi, dit Drago en touchant du doigt la pommette rose du Gryffondor. Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses encore être attaché à ce garçon, il est mignon après tout…

> Drago !

Le blond sourit puis il prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser avec vigueur.

> Drago, dit Harry en brisant le baiser. Je n'aime plus Stephan, ok ? Je tiens encore à lui, c'est totalement différent. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pense qu'il peut nous aider à récupérer Gabriel…

Drago lui fit alors un petit sourire et une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Harry.

> Attend une seconde, tu ne compte quand même le caser avec la nourrice, si ?

> Dumbledore a raison, cette pauvre femme n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, et elle ne mérite pas d'oublier. Elle doit comprendre qu'elle a été manipulée par un homme abject… Stephan est peut-être homo, mais il ne rechignera pas, j'en suis certain, à protéger une jeune femme et à lui montrer la magie. Il a toujours aimé les belles choses, du reste…

Le sous-entendu était tellement évident que Harry piqua un far qui fit exploser de rire son compagnon avant que le brun ne lui tombe dessus et ne s'applique à lui faire des chatouilles sur le ventre, chose que le blond détestait. Harry avait découvert ce point faible pendant la grossesse de son compagnon et depuis, s'en servait un peu trop souvent au goût du blond.

> Arrête, arrête, mon amour, je t'en supplie ! s'exclama Drago en riant aux larmes.

> Oh non ! J'adore te voire rire aux éclats ! répliqua Harry en se levant.

Il prit les mains du blond, le fit lever puis l'entraîna dans la chambre avant de s'effondrer avec lui sur le lit.

> Harry, dit Drago en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, affalé sur le ventre de Harry. Tu es sûr que…

> Dray chéri, ça fait cinq mois qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour et ça me manque tellement, dit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Drago perdit son sourire puis soudain, recula et s'assit au bout du lit en disant :

> Je suis désolé, Harry… Je ne peux pas…

> Pourquoi, Dray ? demanda Harry en se redressant sur les coudes.

> Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas…

> Tu as peur ? Ton ventre te fait mal, comme après la naissance ?

> Non, pas du tout, dit Drago. Je n'ai plus mal mais… je suis désolé, Harry, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il s'apprêta alors à se lever mais Harry le saisit par le poignet en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

> Attend ! Dis-moi, Drago, je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas…

Drago se figea et se retourna vers son compagnon en le regardant. Il se rassit sur le lit puis se décida à avouer.

> Oui, Harry, oui j'ai peur, dit-il. Mais pas de toi, pas de la douleur que je pourrais éprouver quand tu me feras l'amour, mais d'après…

> Après ? Je ne comprends pas…

> Après, Harry, dit Drago en le regardant. J'ai peur d'être à nouveau enceinte. _( n/a : Je trouve que « enceint » ça le fait pas, lol !_ )

> Mais… Drago, je… Je l'ignorais… As-tu souffert à ce point lors de ta grossesse pour en redouter une nouvelle ?

> Non, je n'ai pas souffert, répondit le blond en baissant les yeux. Mis à part une boule au creux de l'estomac à chaque fois que Gabriel donnait un coup de pied ou m'empêchait de dormir, mis à part le mal de dos à chaque fois que je me levais et cette désagréable impression d'avoir la grâce d'une baleine, mis à part la douleur éprouvée juste avant la naissance…

> Si tu veux mon avis, dit alors Harry avec un sourire. J'ai adoré quand tu arborais ton ventre rond… Ca te donnait un charme inouï et moi j'étais fier d'être celui qui t'avait mit dans cet état. J'étais fier de l'enfant qui grandissait en toi, bien que je n'aie jamais vu les choses à ta façon… J'étais aussi fier de te faire l'amour en caressant ton ventre qui faisait redoubler mon plaisir.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux puis la coinça sur sa nuque et Harry posa une main dessus en y mêlant ses doigts.

> Je suis fier d'être le père de Gabriel, Drago, et je suis fier que ce soit toi et pas un autre qui l'ait porté et mis au monde.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le blond qui, après les rires, passa aux larmes en se laissant aller dans les bras de son compagnon qui le réconforta en souriant.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à l'appartement, à regarder la télévision, chose qu'Alexandre, en bon Moldu, avait installé en premier, avant même le reste du mobilier, et le soir, ils décidèrent d'aller se changer les idées dans une boîte gay où ils n'auraient pas de risque de se faire jeter.

Durant la soirée, Drago se fit accoster par plusieurs hommes et jeunes hommes et Harry n'en fut même pas jaloux, bien qu'il eut tendance à se rapprocher du blond quand il voyait que le courtisan devenait un peu trop familier.

Accoudé au bar, Drago sirotait un cognac, sa boisson préférée, quand un jeune homme s'accouda près de lui, à sa gauche, Harry étant à sa droite et regardant les couples danser sur la piste au son d'une musique techno entraînante.

> Bonsoir, dit le courtisant avec un sourire.

> Bonsoir, dit Drago avec un sourire.

> Tu t'amuse bien ?

> Ca va, et toi ?

> Mouis, mais j'ai le cœur un peu en peine ces derniers temps.

> Ha bon ? Tu t'es fait larguer ?

> Dans le mille.

> Pardon.

> Pas grave, c'était qu'un crétin, dit le courtisan en baissant la tête. Il m'a trompé avec une femme dans notre propre lit.

> Le salaud, dit Drago, outré.

> Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?

> Oui, il est juste là, dit Drago en se retournant. Chéri ?

> Mhm ?

> Je te présente… euh… C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

> Antoni, répondit le courtisan en souriant. Enchanté.

Il tendit la main à Harry qui la serra.

> Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry. Et lui, c'est Drago.

> Drago ? C'est joli comme prénom, ça vient d'où ?

> Quelque part autour de Londres, dit Drago avec un sourire. Nous venons d'Écosse, dans les environs de Dundee mais je suis né dans le Wiltshire.

> Je connais Dundee, dit Antoni. J'y vais toutes les années en vacances, chez ma vieille tante.

Il sourit et Harry regarda Drago qui souriait lui aussi puis ajouta :

> Vous avez un fort accent, vous êtes en vacances ici ?

> Oui et non, en fait, répondit le Gryffondor. Nous sommes venus… – il baissa la voix et se rapprocha un peu du jeune homme – … chercher un enfant.

> Ha ? Vraiment ? J'ignorais qu'en Angleterre, les couples homos pouvaient adopter…

> Hé bien en fait… dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago. Comment te dire, c'est plus compliqué que cela mais je ne peux pas tout te dire…

Antoni regarda alors autour de lui puis vida son verre et s'éloigna en saisissant Drago par la main. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon rond fermé d'un lourd rideau et meublé de quatre fauteuils et d'une petite table basse.

> Ici, quand le rideau d'un des salons est fermé, personne ne vient, pas même le barman, dit Antoni. Nous sommes tranquilles.

> Tu sais, tranquilles ou pas, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire, dit Harry en prenant place dans un fauteuil. C'est une chose que les gens ordinaires ont du mal à comprendre…

> Les gens ordinaires ? demanda Antoni en haussant un sourcil. Comme… les Moldus ?

Drago faillit s'étrangler et Harry se redressa vivement.

> Tu as dit quoi ? dit-il.

Antoni sourit puis s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, croisa les jambes et dit :

> J'ai tout de suite sut que vous n'étiez pas des français normaux, mis à part que vous êtes gays. Vous êtes des sorciers, pas vrai ?

> Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Harry.

Antoni, très sûr de lui, sourit légèrement puis se pencha en avant et saisit le bras droit de Drago. Il glissa sa main dans la manche de la chemise noire et en tira la baguette magique du blond.

> Rends-moi ça, dit le Serpentard.

Antoni sourit puis la lui rendit et tendit sa propre main devant lui.

> Baguette, dit-il.

La mince tige de bois apparut debout au creux de sa paume et il l'attrapa en disant :

> Tous les sorciers se comportent de la même façon, ils se méfient des Moldus.

> Comment as-tu sut ? demanda Drago en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa manche. Nous sommes pourtant vêtus comme des Moldus, nous…

> Qui ne connaît pas Harry Potter, franchement ? demanda Antoni. Et puis toi, Drago, né dans le Wiltshire… de la famille Malefoy, héritier de Lucius Malefoy, un des hommes les plus influents de Grande-Bretagne.

> Tu semble connaître beaucoup de choses sur les sorciers d'Angleterre, dit Harry. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas surprit que tu m'aie reconnu. Même sans ma cicatrice, je passe difficilement inaperçu car j'ai régulièrement fait la une des journaux quand j'étais au collège… Mais pour Drago, chapeau bas.

> Oui, dit Antoni. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en regardant Drago. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un d'aussi mignon.

> Hey là ! dit Harry. Propriété privée, tu veux ?

> T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas du tout l'intention de te le piquer, j'ai été largué il y a moins d'une semaine alors je lève le pied en ce moment.

> Comment s'appelait ta dernière conquête ? demanda Drago.

> Stephan.

> Hein ? Stephan comment ? demanda Harry.

> Heu… Smith, Stephan Smith.

> Mais? Dit Drago. C'est pas possible… Il est partit de chez nous il y a pas tout à fait une semaine…

> Vous le connaissez ?

Harry regarda Antoni puis dit :

> Il a été mon compagnon pendant six mois, il y a plusieurs années mais je l'avais prit à mon service il y a un peu plus d'un an à présent. Il est partit une semaine avant la fin juin environ, je me souviens plus très bien et je n'en ai aucune envie.

> Sais-tu où il est, à présent ? demanda Drago.

> Pas le moins du monde, dit Antoni. Et c'est tant mieux. Il m'a trompé et ça, c'est une chose que je ne pardonne pas.

Le regarda orangé d'Antoni se fit dur et Drago regarda Harry qui le regarda à son tour en secouant la tête.

> Harry…

> Non, Dray, inutile d'insister.

> De quoi ? demanda Antoni en regardant le couple assit en face de lui.

> Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que nous venions chercher un enfant, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Nous sommes bien venus en France pour un enfant, mais pour le récupérer. Cet enfant, c'est le nôtre et, il y a cinq mois, il nous a été volé par le docteur qui l'a fait naître. Il a récemment été arrêté et…

> Steller, non ? demanda Antoni. C'est lui qui vous a volé cet enfant ?

Harry hocha la tête puis entreprit de dire la vérité au jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs, la vérité sur Drago, sur Gabriel et le reste.

A la fin du récit, Antoni ne semblait pas choqué. Comme le commissaire le matin-même, il avait déjà entendu parler des Vélanes et des demi-vélanes mais uniquement dans les livres. Il fut enchanté d'en rencontrer un en vrai, un qui avait en plus mis un enfant au monde.

> J'ignore pourquoi cet homme en veut à votre enfant, dit Antoni. Mais j'ai envie de vous aider à le récupérer parce que vous m'êtes sympathiques.

Harry sourit puis jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui semblait sous le charme de cet Antoni dont le sourire semblait cloué à ses lèvres.

> On nous a dis qu'il avait été placé dans un foyer avec sa nourrice, dit Drago. Saurais-tu s'il y a un foyer dans le coin ?

> Il y a l'orphelinat sorcier, dit Antoni. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, la nourrice est une Moldue, non ?

Il porta son index à son menton en ajoutant :

> Quoique mettre une Moldue dans ce genre d'établissement est courant… Vous êtes pressés ?

> Pas au pont d'y aller ce soir, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Cependant, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

> Je comprends. Et je pense pouvoir vous aider. Je travaille à la mairie de cet arrondissement, je connais pas mal de monde et comme je suis un sorcier, je peux arranger un peu les choses, disons.

Le visage de Drago s'éclaira et Antoni lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

> Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu soulages mon cœur, Antoni, dit le blond. Depuis cinq mois, je n'ai pas encore pu tenir mon fils dans mes bras, j'ai tellement hâte…

Harry sourit. Il n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils finirent tous trois la soirée en beauté, à fêter les toutes proches retrouvailles avec Gabriel et Poudlard, à coups de tequila, les sorciers supportant bien mieux l'alcool Moldu que les Moldus eux-mêmes !

Cependant, le réveil du lendemain fut un peu dur, surtout pour Drago qui avait descendu une dizaine de verres de plus que Harry.

Quand le blond se leva en se tenant le front d'une main, Harry, qui était déjà levé depuis un bon moment, regarda la pendule et sourit. Il était onze heures et demi.

> Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

> Moins fort… gémit son compagnon en se laissant tomber à la table de la cuisine. J'ai l'impression qu'un hibou me hulule dans les oreilles…

> Tu n'as pas tout à faire tort, dit Harry en s'éloignant soudain.

Le blond le suivit des yeux jusqu'au balcon et le regarda réceptionner une chouette grise.

> C'est Mirabelle, la chouette de ma mère, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils quand le Gryffondor eut déposé le volatile sur la table de la cuisine.

> La chouette de ta mère ? répéta Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?

> Regarde ce qu'elle apporte, tu sauras… suggéra le blond en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras.

D'un geste de sa baguette, Harry fit apparaître une aspirine puis détacha la lettre et la déplia.

> Elle nous demande de rentrer en Angleterre, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

> Mais pourquoi ?

Harry continua de lire la lettre et, au fur et à mesure, ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent de plus en plus.

> Harry, dit Drago.

> Ton père semble se comporter bizarrement… Mrs Malefoy dit qu'il s'est mit à boire plus que de coutume et il n'est pas allé travailler, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, à ce qu'elle dit…

> Ca n'aurait pas à voir avec Hermione, par hasard ? demanda le blond dont le mal de tête avait soudainement passé.

> Je ne vois pas pourquoi… En tous cas, il n'est pas question d'Hermione dans la lettre, juste de ton père…

Drago se redressa puis se frotta les yeux d'une main avant de dire :

> Je vais au Manoir. Occupe-toi de récupérer Gabriel avec Antoni, je vais voir ce dont il retourne chez moi. Ca m'inquiète.

> Tu es sûr ? Tu voulais pourtant tant nous aider…

> C'est mon père, Harry, et je n'en ai qu'un.

Harry pinça légèrement les lèvres. Au début de leur relation, le blond ne disait pas cela, au contraire.

> Très bien, finit-il par dire. Fait comme tu veux.

> Ne te vexe pas, mon amour…

> Je ne suis pas vexé, c'est juste que tu me rebat les oreilles depuis je ne sais quand avec Gabriel et voilà que tu me lâche.

> Je ne te lâche pas, je vais juste voir ce qu'il se passe au Manoir. Je suis de retour ce soir… Harry, ne me fait pas la tête, s'il te plait…

Harry détourna la tête en croisant les bras. Un bruit de magie se fit entendre puis un craquement et le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Après avoir donné un morceau de toast à Mirabelle, il la renvoya sans réponse, Drago devant sûrement déjà être arrivé au Manoir, puis il alla se préparer et quitta l'appartement.

Il retrouva Antoni au commissariat Moldu et de là, ils se rendirent dans le monde sorcier en passant entre deux poteaux d'un vieux grillage troué.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer l'orphelinat sorcier. C'était un vieil immeuble de quatre étages de haut, coincé entre deux autres immeubles qui semblaient totalement vides mais qui, dans le monde Moldu, grouillaient de Moldus.

> Nous y sommes, dit Antoni.

Harry s'arrêta, regarda l'immeuble puis hocha la tête et Antoni dit :

> Tu es prêt ?

> Oui, tu as ce qu'il faut ?

> Oui, j'ai réussit à obtenir un papier du Ministère de la Magie de Londres, dit Antoni en dépliant un parchemin. C'est signé du Ministre de la magie et avec ça, tu pourras rapatrier et ton fils et sa nourrice en Angleterre. Pour le reste, je te fais confiance.

Harry le regarda, souffla un coup pour se donner du courage puis hocha la tête et tous deux gravirent les marches qui menaient à l'immeuble.

Dans le hall, des enfants jouaient aux billes dans les rainures du plancher poussiéreux. De part et d'autre du long corridor, des portes ouvertes laissaient passer des sœurs habillées de robes de sorciers grises à capuche avec le traditionnel chapeau rigide blanc. Aucune ne faisait attention aux deux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'entrer quand soudain, un enfant s'exclama :

> Harry Potter ! C'est Harry Potter !

Harry s'arrêta aussitôt et sourit en regardant les enfants se presser autour de lui.

> Les enfants, les enfants ! s'exclama une voix. Allons, place, laissez-le donc en paix, garnements.

Harry leva les yeux et vit une veille sœur s'approcher, les mains dans les manches de sa robe. Il lui sourit légèrement et Antoni dit :

> Bonjour, ma mère.

> Antoni ! Quel bon vent t'amène, gredin ?

> Allons, mère, j'ai passé l'âge des bêtises…

Harry haussa un sourcil et Antoni reprit :

> Ma mère, je vous présente Harry Potter, il vient tout droit d'Angleterre pour récupérer son fils qui lui a été subtilisé à la naissance…

La mère supérieure fronça les sourcils puis elle dit :

> Il y a peu d'enfants qui sont arrivés ces dernières semaines…

> En fait, ma mère, dit Harry. Hum… Samedi soir, un homme à été arrêté, un sorcier du nom de Steller… Il avait avec lui une femme et un enfant…

> Au commissariat sorcier, ils ont dit qu'elles avaient étés confiés ici.

> Oui, dit la mère supérieure en hochant la tête. Nous avons bien une jeune femme et une petite fille qui sont arrivées le week-end dernier, mais vous m'avez parlé d'un fils, monsieur Potter…

> En fait, ma mère, il y a cinq mois, mon mari, un demi-vélane, a mis au monde un petit garçon prénommé Gabriel. Steller était son médecin et il s'est volatilité avec l'enfant en le faisant passer pour mort-né. J'ignore pourquoi. Cependant, peu après, l'une de mes amies nous a révélé la supercherie et depuis, nous sommes à la recherche de ce salaud.

> Monsieur Potter ! Pas de blasphème dans mon orphelinat ! réprimanda la vieille femme.

> Pardon, dit Harry. Comprenez-moi, ma mère, j'ai cru mon fils mort à la naissance et voilà qu'il est vivant mais entre les pattes d'un…

> Monsieur Potter, dit la mère supérieure, préférant le faire taire avant qu'il ne dise un autre gros mot. Je vous laisserais bien volontiers voir la jeune femme et la fillette, mais je ne peux vous croire sur parole. Il me faut une preuve de ce que vous avancez. Cela serait trop facile si tout le monde pouvait venir chercher un enfant en prétextant l'enlèvement.

Harry se retint de répondre et Antoni le fit à sa place.

> Très bien, dit-elle avec un hochement de tête. Je vais vous les chercher. Sœur Marie-Catherine, voulez-vous les conduire dans mon bureau ?

> Oui, ma mère, dit une jeune nonne en s'inclinant.

La mère supérieure s'éloigna ensuite et la sœur Marie-Catherine fit signe à Harry et Antoni de la suivre.

Ils longèrent le long corridor, tournèrent à droite environ au milieu puis se trouvèrent dans un nouveau couloir et, après avoir gravit trois marches, se retrouvèrent dans un vaste bureau tout en bois, du sol au plafond jusqu'au mobilier.

> La mère supérieure ne devrait plus tarder, messieurs, dit la jeune nonne avant de s'incliner et de quitter le bureau en refermant la porte vitrée.

Harry regarda alors autour de lui tandis qu'Antoni prenait place sur l'une des deux chaises en bois qui trônaient devant le lourd bureau de chêne sur lequel s'entassaient monticules de papiers et dossiers, sûrement des demandes d'adoptions en attente.

La mère supérieure revint rapidement et, quand elle entra, Harry se retourna. Il sentit alors une boule lui serrer la gorge et se retint de justesse de sauter sur la jeune femme au regard perdu qui venait d'apparaître, habillée d'une robe de flanelle grise et serrant contre elle une petite fille vêtue d'une petite robe rose à fleurs.

> Entrez, Katia, ne soyez pas timide, dit la mère supérieure avec un sourire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis avança de quelques pas et la mère supérieure referma la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

> Katia, dit-elle. Connaissez-vous l'un de ces messieurs ?

La jeune femme secoua nerveusement la tête puis Harry regarda la mère supérieure avant de s'approcher de Katia en demandant :

> Puis-je ?

Nouveau regard à la mère supérieure mais de Katia. Visiblement, elle lui faisait confiance et guettait une réaction de sa part.

> Antoni, tu t'y connais en formules de magicien ? demanda Harry. Steller s'est sûrement servit d'une de ces formules pour masquer mon fils.

Harry prit le bébé dans ses bras comme s'il l'avait toujours fait alors que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un enfant dans ses bras – il avait même refusé de prendre Andrews quand Hermione le lui avait demandé, le lendemain de la naissance –, puis il s'approcha d'Antoni qui avait sortit sa baguette magique.

> Ma mère, dit Katia d'une voix apeurée. Que vont-ils lui faire ?

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, dit Antoni avec un sourire. Il ne craint rien.

Il recula d'un pas puis pointa sa baguette magique sur le bébé.

> « _Mensonge et tromperie, dissimulation et fourberie, sortilège inconnu, toi qui as été appliqué sur cet enfant, lève-toi maintenant et dévoile-nous le vrai Gabriel. _»

La brume argentée qui sortit de la baguette d'Antoni se dirigea sur l'enfant et Harry resserra légèrement sa prise.

La brume l'enveloppa lui aussi, lui tournant autour comme un fantôme, puis se jeta sur l'enfant et le bébé se mit à pleurer.

> Chut, Gabriel, dit Harry.

Il le rajusta contre lui puis la brume s'en alla et Katia poussa un cri.

> Marina ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite fille !

> Katia, calmez-vous ! dit la mère supérieure en se levant de son fauteuil. Votre Marina n'était apparemment pas une petite fille.

> Vous mentez ! s'écria Katia en se précipitant sur Harry.

Le Gryffondor recula vers Antoni qui se mit devant lui.

> Katia calmez-vous, dit-il en lui saisissant les bras. Calmez-vous !

Voyant qu'elle cherchait le repousser, il prit sur lui et lui administra une gifle retentissante qui fit pousser des hauts-cris à la mère supérieure.

Cependant, ce fut nécessaire car ensuite, tout se calma et Katia, assise sur une chaise, écoutait attentivement les explications de la vieille femme et de Harry.

> Écoutez, Katia, dit Harry en se baissant devant elle. L'homme qui vous avait engagé et un sorcier, un homme doté de pouvoirs magiques et, il y a cinq mois, il a volé ce bébé à ses vrais parents, c'est à dire à mon compagnon et moi en nous faisant croire qu'il était mort à la naissance. Trop choqués pour faire un scandale, nous l'avons cru puis une amie à moi nous a révéla la supercherie et depuis, nous cherchons Gabriel dans le monde entier. Il y a peu de temps, la marie de mon amie est venu à Paris pour son travail et il est tombé par hasard pour votre « Dramon ». Il l'a aussitôt reconnu et a fait quelques recherches.

> Votre ami, c'était ce monsieur Jambert, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Katia d'une petite voix.

> Hé bien… sûrement, mais il ne s'appelle pas Jambert en vrai, dit Harry. Il s'appelle Alexandre Greenwald, et il a dû changer de nom car sans ça, Steller l'aurait reconnu.

Katia se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis elle se redressa en disant :

> Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire à votre histoire de magiciens….

> Sorciers, dit Antoni en se tournant vers elle, Gabriel dans les bras. Nous sommes des sorciers, Katia, et toutes les sœurs d'ici aussi, de même que les enfants. Nous vivons au milieu de vous, les Moldus – les humains qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques – et nous sommes des gens ordinaires, mis à part que nous avons nos écoles, nos pubs, nos hôtels, notre monnaie et même tout un monde.

> Écoutez, Katia, dit à nouveau Harry. Est-ce que Gabriel est sevré ?

> Oui, depuis le milieu du mois de juin, répondit la jeune femme.

> Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser un choix. Voyez-vous, dans ma famille, il n'y a pas de femme et il n'y en aura jamais. Je suis en couple avec un homme, un être capable de porter des enfants. Gabriel est né de lui mais ni moi ni lui ne pourront lui donner l'amour d'une femme. Si vous le voulez, je vous propose donc de venir vivre avec nous, dans le monde sorcier, à Londres. Ainsi, vous pourrez continuer à vous occuper de Gabriel et vous aurez un toit sur la tête. Mon compagnon et moi sommes suffisamment riches pour vous entretenir comme gouvernante jusqu'à ce que Gabriel entre au collège.

> Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter, dit Katia. J'ai peur de ce que vous êtes… En fait, non, je n'y crois pas. Vos tours de passe-passe me fichent la trouille…

A peine avait-elle dit cela qu'un craquement se fit entendre et que Drago apparut de nulle part, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

> Dray ? dit Harry en se tournant vers lui. Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais à la nuit…

> Je sais, mais je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, dit le blond. Où est mon fils ?

> C'est lui que tu cherche ? demanda Antoni.

Drago se retourna et sourit à Antoni, puis il prit le bébé dans ses bras et le regarda en repoussant le col du petit pull blanc.

> Gabriel, dit-il en souriant largement.

Il pencha alors la tête et posa son front sur celui du bébé et ferma les yeux.

> Drago… dit Antoni en posant une main sur son bras.

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur le visage du blond et Harry sourit.

> Par tous les saints, dit Katia. Mais comment il a fait ?

> Pour apparaître ? demanda Harry. Ca s'appelle Transplaner. Avec ça, nous pouvons nous téléporter dans le monde entier en quelques secondes. Voyez-vous, là, il vient du Wiltshire, au sud de l'Angleterre. Si vous acceptez ma proposition, nous tâcherons de vous montrer tout ce que nous savons. Malheureusement, il y a peu de chances pour que vous puissiez pratiquer si vous n'avez pas de sang sorcier dans les veines.

> Cela m'est égal, dit Katia. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester auprès du bébé que j'ai nourri depuis qu'il a quelques heures. Vous n'êtes pas humains, qu'y puis-je ? Dans l'histoire, je suis en minorité si j'ai bien compris.

Remit de ses émotions, Drago s'approcha, confia Gabriel à Harry puis se baissa devant Katia et sortit de sa poche une bourse en cuir.

> Tenez, dit-il en la lui déposant sur les genoux. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de travailler pour nous, mais avec ceci, vous pourrez vous en sortir à Londres.

Katia le regarda puis prit le sac de cuir et le rendit au blond en disant :

> Je ne veux pas de votre argent. C'est gentil, mais inutile. J'ai prit ma décision.

Drago la regarda puis se releva et elle en fit autant. Elle s'approcha de Harry, prit l'enfant de ses bras et ajouta :

> Je vais m'occuper de ce bébé jusqu'à qu'il entre à l'école. Je suis un peu sa maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourit puis il posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui lui rendit son sourire.

> Bien, dit alors la mère supérieure. Puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je ne vois rien qui puisse vous retenir plus longtemps ici. Vous pouvez partir avec l'enfant, monsieur Potter. Je vous souhaite un bon retour à la normale.

> Merci, ma mère, dit Harry avec un petit signe de tête.

> Hum, juste une dernière chose, reprit la mère supérieure, comme si elle se souvenait brutalement de quelque chose.

> Tu nous retrouve dehors, chéri ? demanda Drago.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire puis les deux jeunes hommes, Katia et Gabriel quittèrent le bureau.

> Je vais vous demander de signer ceci, dit la mère supérieure.

> Qu'est-ce ?

Le Gryffondor lut l'entête du papier et fronça les sourcils.

> Pourquoi une autorisation d'adoption ? C'est mon fils légitime et je…

> Oui, je sais, dit la vieille sœur avec un petit sourire. Voyez-vous, comme cet enfant a été confié à mon orphelinat, et conformément aux règles qui y sont en vigueur, je dois vous faire signer ce document pour le Ministre de la Magie. Rassurez-vous, une fois la Manche passée, plus aucun lien ne vous rattachera à ce pays. C'est simplement un papier pour le Ministère des Adoptions. Une fois que je l'aurais envoyé, il ira droit dans un dossier et n'en sera plus jamais ressortit, vous avez ma parole.

> Bien, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

Il prit la plume que lui tendait la sœur puis griffonna un paraphe en bas de la page avant de rendre le tout en disant :

> Bien, je vais y aller à présent. Merci d'avoir accueillit Gabriel et sa nourrice qui est pourtant une Moldue.

> Les Moldues qui ont épousé un sorcier sans le savoir confie trop souvent leurs enfants ici après le divorce, voyez-vous ? C'est triste mais malheureusement, nous n'y pouvons rien.

> Cependant, moi je désire faire quelque chose pour vous, dit Harry.

Il tira alors d'une poche de son blouson une bourse de cuir et dit en la mettant dans les mains de la vieille femme :

> Avec ça, vous aurez largement de quoi refaire les peintures extérieures et le plancher intérieur.

> Je ne peux pas accepter, monsieur, c'est trop…

> Acceptez, dit Harry. Considérez ceci comme un remerciement pour nous avoir, mon époux et moi, aidé à retrouver notre fils chéri. Et ne discutez pas.

> Bon…

La vieille femme resserra alors ses doigts déformés par l'arthrite puis Harry la salua et quitta l'orphelinat. Il retrouva Drago, Antoni, Katia et Gabriel dans la rue.

> Harry…

Drago l'entoura de ses bras. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'il avait enfin son fils, qu'ils allaient enfin pourvoir revivre tous les deux.

Harry déposa un baiser un son front puis Katia s'approcha et Harry caressa la joue du bébé qui s'était endormi.

> Rentrons, dit-il en regardant Katia.

Celle-ci hocha la tête puis le brun regarda Antoni et demanda :

> Tu nous accompagne jusqu'à Londres ?

> Non, je dois rester ici. C'est gentil de me le proposer mais je ne peux pas. J'ai un amant à reconquérir.

> Stephan ? Tu lui pardonne ?

Antoni hocha la tête en souriant et Harry dit :

> Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas. Va le récupérer et ait plus de chance que moi.

Antoni eut un nouveau sourire puis Harry s'approcha et ils se donnèrent une accolade musclée. Drago eut droit au même traitement en plus d'un léger effleurement de sa joue par les lèvres d'Antoni qui en profita pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Harry vit son compagnon virer au rouge puis Antoni serra la main de Katia et donna une caresse sur le petit poing serré de Gabriel avant de transplaner on ne sais-où.

> Pour votre moral, Katia, dit Harry. On va rentrer en Angleterre en train. Nous passerons quelques jours à Londres, chez Hermione, une bonne amie et son mari. Il est Moldu, comme vous et je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez bien.

> Et après ?

> Après ? Hé bien… nous aviserons, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Katia lui offrit alors un sourire radieux puis ils retournèrent dans le monde Moldu chercher, pour Katia, le peu d'affaires resté dans l'appartement de Steller.

Sur le chemin du retour rue St-Honorée, Harry et Drago étaient aux anges. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Katia devant eux avec Gabriel endormi contre elle, ils pensaient déjà, chacun de leur côté à leur futur qui, étonnement, se ressemblait en beaucoup de points, mis à part un : Harry pensant déjà à un second enfant et Drago redoutant une seconde grossesse, gardant trop de souvenirs douloureux liés à la première.

Avec un coup d'œeil à son compagnon fronçant les sourcils, Harry comprit que le petit frère pour Gabriel ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Il se résigna alors à attendre puis, saisissant la main du blond, il y mêla ses doigts avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ses sentiments.

**FIN**


	43. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, j'espere ? Oui ? Tant mieux ! lol ! Aller, pour bien debuter cette rentrée 2005, je vous met l'Epilogue de Rapprochements, le tout derniere chapitre.

En ce qui concerne la suite, j'ai ataqué le chapitre trois mais j'ai un peu de mal donc va falloir patienter encore un peu, que j'arrive à monter l'histoire correctement avant de vous servir le premiere chapitre.

Bon, voilà pour le blabla habituel, passons aux RAR :

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Pas mal, une heure pile alors que j'ai mit trois heures et demi pour l'ecrire, lol ! En tous cas, voilà l'Epilogue. Aller, bonne lecture !

**ANGEL'S EYES** : pour la suite, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, va falloir patienter encore un peu. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de vous la servir, cette suite et j'ai déja des idées à revendre, il faut juste que je le mette en ordre. lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**GARANCE** : Pour ce qui est d'ecrire d'autres fics, j'en ai déja quelque unes à mon actif dont deux autres sur Harry Potter : "Un Lion dans un Nid de Serpent" et " Double Je " si ça te dit de les lire. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour les eloges, ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**DRAGO FOR EVER!** : Ouah ! 38 minutes ? T'as le record pour l'instant, lol ! Tu as pas l'habitude de faire des reviews mais celle-ci est très reussie, ca me fait très plaisir ! Sinon, pour ce qui se passe entre Harry et Stephan, c'est... comment dire... J'imagine que tu as déja entendu dire qu'on oublie jamais son premier amour, non ? Et ben là, c'est le même principe, même si Harry à eut d'autres avant. Stephan, il l'a aimé plus que tout mais il a été trahit et malgré tout ça, il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. La preuve, il a voulu le tuer, il etait decidé, mais il a pas reussit. Rassures-toi, ils ne finirons pas ensembles, je te le promets. Quant à Hermione et Lucius et bien... hum, j'ai une petit idée pour la suite de la fic que j'ai prevue et qui se passera dix ans plus tard et pendant la premiere année à Poudlard de Gabriel et Andrews. Voilà, sinon, que dire de plus ? Ben c'est tout, si ce n'est bonne lecture ! lol !

**INGRID** : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : 44 minutes ? Super mais c'est pas le record, lol ! Pour la suite, je peux donner un indice, le titre n'a qu'un seul mot, comme cette fic là et c'est un peu le contraire... J'en dit pas plus. Sinon pour l'histoire de la mère superieure, elle dit ça pour les rassurer. Evidemment, qu'il y aura toujours un truc qui raccrochera Gabriel et les autres à la France mais comme Drago est quelqu'un de très conservateur, il prefere entendre cela. Non, la mere superieure n'a pas mentit, elle a simplement un peu deguisé la verité. Voilà. Et la D.D.A.S.S, c'est une sorte d'organisation qui s'occupe de tout ce qui touche au social en France. Ca s'occupe des enfants abandonnés ou orphelins. Je ne sais pas exactement comment t'expliquer... Hum, si tu veux des reponses plus completes, cherche sur Internet, tu devrais trouver. Bon, sinon, pour l'Epilogue, bon ben il est asser court mais c'est pas censé être un chapitre, non plus, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**TCHII **: Hé oui, c'est la fin, mais voilà l'Epilogue et la suite est en train de s'ecrire. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'essaye de monter une bonne histoire avant de vous publier le chapitre premier de cette nouvelle fic. Si Harrya faillit violer Stephan c'etait uniquement dans un accès de colère et où ses sentiments envers lui ont prit le pas sur sa raison. Mais il s'est arreté à temps, tu vois bien. Donc pas de catastrophe en plus. Si j'avais pas stoppé Harry là, j'en aurait encore eut pour un ou deux chapitres et je m'en serais plus sortie, lol ! Bon aller, bonne lecture !

**AMY KEIRA** : 45 minutes ! Tu obtient la troisieme place derriere DRAGO FOR EVER! et BUBBLEGUM712. Bravo ! Oui, cette fic finit bien, mais la suite - second indice, j'avais dit que j'en dirais pas plus, mais bon... - risque d'être moins drôle... Hum, enfin, je vais vous laisser mijoter un peu, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci pour ta review et sourtout de m'avoir été fidèle depuis le debut ! lol ! Sinon, c'est pas dans l'Epilogue que nos deux amoureux auront peut-etre un autre enfant, mais dans l'autre fic, Niark ! lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Épilogue **

> Drago, mon amour, si tu veux bien te presser, on va être en retard ! cria Harry depuis le rez-de-chaussée de la Tour Sud à Poudlard. Drago !

> Je viens, je viens ! répondit une voix à l'étage.

Occupé à nouer une cravate à la mode ancienne, planté devant le miroir, Harry trépignait d'impatience.

> Laissez-moi faire, dit Katia en lui repoussant les mains.

En un tourne main, elle avait noué la cravate et épinglé l'attache argentée. Elle redressa ensuite le costume impeccablement repassé puis lui tendit une grande cape qu'il endossa. Elle fit de même, ayant adopté la mode sorcière pour se fondre dans le paysage, et Harry se remit à trépigner.

Dans dix minutes ils devaient êtres chez Hermione et Alexandre afin de fêter tous ensembles la première année de vie de Gabriel et Andrews.

> Drago !

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier puis le blond apparut, un veston noir à la main, entrain de nouer les derniers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Comme pour Harry, Katia lui fit son nœud de cravate en deux secondes top chrono puis ils quittèrent tous les trois la Tour Sud sans oublier Gabriel, emmitouflé dans une combinaison matelassée garnie de fourrure au bas des manches et des jambes.

> Vous allez être en retard, dit McGonagall en les voyant sortir du passage secret qui menait à la tour. La calèche vous attend, elle vous conduira à Pré-au-Lard. De là, vous prendrez une cheminée.

> Une cheminée ? dit Katia en pinçant le nez.

> Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Martin, dit McGonagall avec un sourire.Prendre le train sera bien trop long. Depuis ici, il faut plus de sept heures pour rejoindre Londres. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas prendre le réseau des cheminées mais là, c'est un cas de force majeur puisque que vous ne pouvez transplaner avec Harry ou Drago.

> Du reste, dit Drago. Je ne transplanerais pas tant que Gabriel sera si petit. C'est trop risqué si jamais je rate mon atterrissage.

Le professeur de Métamorphose lui sourit puis elle les escorta jusqu'au perron du château. Dumbledore se trouvait là et, juste avant de partir, il tendit à Gabriel une belle plume d'un rouge brillant.

> C'est la dernière plume de Fumseck, dit-il.

> La dernière ?

> Il vient de se consumer. J'ai réussit à la lui prendre juste avant qu'il ne prenne feu. Garde-la bien précieusement, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il en regardant Gabriel qui lui sourit.

La petite main potelée de l'enfant se referma sur la plume qui dégagea une douce chaleur puis tout le monde embarqua dans la calèche tirée par deux Sombrals. Pour qui n'avait affronté la mort, la calèche semblait se mouvoir toute seule et ce que pensa Katia en s'installant sur le siège rongé aux mites.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans le salon d'Hermione, à secouer un peu leurs manteaux.

> Bienvenue ! s'exclama la jeune femme en entrant dans le salon, tout sourire. Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir tous !

Katia sourit largement puis elle et Hermione s'étreignirent joyeusement avant qu'Alexandre n'apparaisse, portant le petit Andrews habillé d'un ravissant petit costume Moldu.

> Bonjour Andrews, dit Katia en enlevant le bébé des bras d'Alexandre.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le gamin sourit.

> Il ne manque plus que Ron et tes parents Drago, dit Hermione. Et on sera au complet.

A la mention de ses parents, Drago sourit puis Hermione lui prit Gabriel des bras avant de le serrer contre elle. Harry subit le même sort.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la cheminée régurgita quatre personnes, toutes rousses, ou plutôt deux adultes et deux enfants. C'était Ron et sa compagne, Adria. La jeune femme et lui s'étaient rencontrés à un match de Quidditch amical à Dublin où Ron avait accompagné ses quatre grands frère et sa petite-sœur. Ils avaient aussitôt tous deux sympathisé et quand ils s'étaient un peu mieux connus, Adria avait présenté ses deux fils à Ron qui les avait aussitôt adorés, lui qui n'aimait pas trop les enfants en général.

La jeune femme ne vivait pas à Poudlard et ses enfants étaient encore trop jeunes pour y aller. Mais, dès qu'ils auraient l'âge, d'ici deux ans donc pour l'aîné, et quatre pour le plus jeune, Adria irait s'installer avec Ron à Poudlard.

> Adria ! Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

Euxaussi eurent droit aux embrassades et les deux enfants, de respectivement neuf ans et sept ans, s'accrochèrent à son cou avant de lui planter chacun un gros bisou bruyant sur les joues.

> Mark, John, allons, dit Ron.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent puis lui sourirent, de ces sourirent qui veulent dire « Attrape-nous si tu ose » avant de filer ventre à terre dans la cuisine.

> Va donc leur donner quelque chose à grignoter, Ron, dit Adria. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup déjeuné ce matin.

Ron hocha la tête puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec Katia qui s'était prise d'amitié pour lui.

Étonnement, la jeune femme avait rapidement été acceptée dans la vie de Harry et Drago. Hermione l'avait aussitôt mise à l'aise et, avec Alexandre dans les parages, Katia se sentait comme protégée. Au moins n'était-elle pas la seule Moldue aux alentours.

Le couple Malefoy arriva une dizaine de minutes après Ron et sa famille, et ce fut également par la cheminée, Lucius refusant tout net de faire courir des risques à son épouse en l'obligeant à transplaner.

Quand Drago entendit le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée qui s'active, il alla dans le salon, son verre à la main et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire quand il vit son père aider Narcissa à sortir du foyer.

> Père ! Mère ! dit-il en posant son verre sur la première table qu'il trouva.

Les deux sorciers levèrent la tête à l'entente de leur titre et le visage de Narcissa perdit un peu de sa grisaille.

Drago étreignit son père qui le serra contre lui avec rudesse, puis le jeune homme se tourna vers sa mère et s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de la femme de 46 ans puis s'accrocha à son cou.

Narcissa, enceinte de six mois, se portait à merveille malgré la fatigue lisible sur son visage comme sur les pages d'une livre ouvert. Le Serpentard avait été ravi d'apprendre la grossesse de sa mère, six mois plus tôt, de la bouche même de celle-ci. A ce moment, il avait alors été certain que ses parents se rabibocheraient et il avait eut raison.

Lorsqu'ils étaient allés, Harry et lui, chercher Gabriel à Paris, Lucius Malefoy avait subitement sombré dans une dépression alcoolique. Il s'était mis à boire plus que de coutume mais, un sorcier supportant mieux l'alcool, avait forcé les doses. Peu de temps avant le départ du jeune couple de sorciers, Narcissa et lui avaient eut une importante discussion. Le sujet avait tellement été tourné et retourné que finalement, ils n'avaient pas prit de décision et, pour se calmer, Lucius était allé en ville avec des amis. Il était rentré un peu soûl et avait continué à boire une fois au Manoir. Narcissa avait alors eut peur pour lui, sachant que, quand il était soûl, il devenait violent, et elle avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou à son fils.

Mais à présent, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et, peu après, Narcissa annonçait à tous sa seconde grossesse, vingt-ans après la première. Heureusement, les sorciers ayant une meilleure constitution que les Moldus, grâce à la magie circulant dans leurs veines, elle avait pu conserver l'enfant sans aucuns problèmes malgré son âge un peu trop avancé pour enfanter.

Lucius sourit à sa femme. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis l'attention de l'homme se porta sur l'entrée du salon. Hermione se tenait là, souriante. Elle n'avait pas revu les Malefoy depuis plusieurs mois et l'état de Narcissa la surprit un peu.

> Miss Granger… dit Lucius en s'approchant d'elle, confiant son épouse à son fils.

> Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy, dit Hermione.

Lucius lui prit alors la main et en embrassa le dos avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'enlacer. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras en occultant tout le reste puis recula et lui prit le bras. Elle le conduisit à la cuisine où Katia lui remit Andrews dans les bras.

L'homme sourit à la jeune Moldue puis reporta son attention sur son second fils, né d'une aventure aussi surprenante que rapide avec sa jeune mère qui avait moitié moins d'âge que lui.

> Joyeux Anniversaire, fils, dit-il en faisant apparaître au bout de ses doigts une fine chaîne en or.

> Oh, monsieur Malefoy ! dit Hermione. C'est trop, il ne fallait pas…

Elle prit la chaîne et regarda le pendentif. C'était un serpent en argent, enroulé sur lui-même et formant le A de Andrews accolé au M de Malefoy.

> Merci, monsieur Malefoy, reprit Hermione, la gorge serrée.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe de pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de l'homme qui lui sourit.

> Je vais la garder précieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de la porter.

Elle la glissa alors dans la poche de sa robe puis elle reporta son attention sur le reste de ses convives.

La journée se passa du mieux possible. Il n'y eut aucun accrochage entre les invités, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre mis à part entre Adria et Mark, son aîné, lequel voulant aller jouer dans la rue. Adria avait rétorqué qu'il faisait trop froid et, voyant que le gosse faisait sa tête de mule, Ron s'en était mêlé et, finalement, avait eut le dessus. Résultat, Mark et John jouaient dans un coin aux échecs sorciers, et même s'ils n'y comprenaient pas grand chose, au moins ils étaient tranquilles.

Quand vint les gâteaux, un pour chacun de deux « héros » de la journée, les cadeaux plurent alors et rapidement, il y eut deux beaux monticules devant les parents des deux bambins qui eux, préféraient jouer avec les emballages des cadeaux plutôt que les cadeaux eux-mêmes.

A la fin du repas, il était passé quatre heures de l'après-midi, les femmes prêtèrent une main pour aider à ranger, même Narcissa malgré sa difficulté à se mouvoir, pendant que les hommes, exit les enfants restés près de leurs mères respectives, se retrouvaient dans le salon, autour d'un petit verre de Scotch, à se raconter les derniers potins, tels des commères.

Alors qu'il faisait tourner son verre dans sa main droite, la gauche posée sur la cuisse de Harry, Drago surprit le regard de son père sur sa main gauche. Il lui sourit puis leva sa main dos à son père pour lui montrer l'anneau en or qui était passé à son annulaire. Harry le vit et leva à son tour la main.

> Et toi, Ron ? demanda Alexandre. Quand est-ce que tu va te marier, qu'on ait enfin tous la « bague au doigt » ? Hein ?

Pour toute réponse, les oreilles du rouquin rougirent et tout le monde éclata de rire avant de trinquer au futur.

Dans la cuisine, tout en surveillant leurs enfants d'un œil, les femmes discutaient activement.

> Narcissa, dit Adria. Allez vous asseoir, nous pouvons continuer…

> Non, je vous assure, Adria, je vais bien.

> Pourtant, vous avez le teint grisâtre, se permit Hermione en brandissant une cuillère en bois recouverte de mousse.

> Je sais, Lucius ne fait que de me le dire, mais à ce qu'il paraît j'avais aussi le teint grisâtre pour Drago, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tout en déposant un plat qu'elle venait d'essuyer sur la desserte derrière elle. Rassurez-vous, je vais parfaitement bien, bébé ne sera là qu'en avril, j'ai le temps d'être fatiguée.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle était contente que Narcissa ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir eut un enfant de son mari. Elle aurait pensé que la femme l'aurait détestée mais non. Elle en avait plutôt sévèrement voulu à son mari, et non pas pour l'avoir trompée, mais pour avoir posé la main sur une mineure. Certes, à ce moment là, ce n'était pas le grand bonheur dans leur couple. Mais Narcissa estimait que si Lucius avait eut envie de « se détendre », il y avait des femmes payées pour cela et qu'il n'avait pas à faire main basse sur les amies de son fils.

Hermione retourna à sa vaisselle et, lorsque le sujet bébé fut épuisé, la vaisselle était lavée essuyée et rangée.

Récupérant leurs rejetons respectifs, les femmes rejoignirent les hommes dans le salon et les discussions continuèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

A neuf heures, Gabriel endormit sur lui, Drago bâilla largement. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et Ron se redressa à son tour.

> Bien, dit-il en regardant sa montre puis Adria. On va rentrer, nous.

> Oui, dit la jeune rouquine. Il se fait tard et je travaille demain.

> Nous aussi, dit Lucius en appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

> Et nous de même, dit Harry en regardant son mari.

Ils s'étaient mariés le 10 août précédent, et la fête avait duré deux jours entiers. Plus d'une centaine de personnes avaient étés invitées, amis et famille respectifs de chacun des couples car Hermione et Alexandre s'étaient également dis oui ce jour-là.

Drago sourit au brun puis, installant le bébé au creux de son bras, il se leva avec l'aide de Harry.

> Cette journée était super, Hermione, dit Drago. C'était très gentil à toi de faire l'anniversaire de Gabriel chez toi.

Hermione sourit puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et les convives s'en allèrent les uns après les autres, par la cheminée.

Quand il ne resta plus qu'Alexandre et elle, Andrews dormant depuis déjà longtemps dans sa chambre à l'étage, le jeune couple termina de ranger les dernières petites choses qui traînaient avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet, Hermione sourit. Elle avait passé la meilleure journée de sa vie, avec les gens qu'elle aime et qui l'aiment, plus ou moins fort selon les personnes.

Alexandre l'entoura de son bras puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi, des rires et des sourires plein la tête.

**OWARI !

* * *

**

Et voilà, la fic "Rapprochements" est officielement terminée. Je remercie les dizaines de lecteurs qui m'ont lu et qui ont mit des reviews parfois très gentilles parfois un peu desobligeantes auxuquelles je n'ai pas repondu.

Je vous remercie tout et je vous fait un gros bisou en esperant vous revoir pour la suite de cette fic qui arrivera très prochainement.

Bisoux !

A bientôt !

Phenix


End file.
